Química Imoral
by Jeu GuanaBeer
Summary: Dinheiro, poder e sexo sempre andaram de mãos dadas com a máfia...
1. Prólogo

_Quando alguém te alertar que é perigoso fazer uma dívida com alguém de muito poder, escute. _

**Alguém** _que você ama pode pagar por sua estupidez._

**Alguém** _que você odeia pode lhe roubar um bem precioso. _

**Alguém** _pode sair seriamente machucado dessa história. _

Dinheiro, _poder _e **sexo **sempre andaram de mãos dadas com a máfia...

Toda história tem um começo e um fim...

.

.  
Um disparo interrompeu o silêncio que surgiu depois das duras palavras ditas. A mulher caiu no sofá escuro levando a mão até o peito, o cabelo preto extremamente liso espalhado no encosto agora manchado de _seu_ sangue. Ela tentou dizer algo, mas a hemorragia se espalhando dentro de seu corpo impedia que conseguisse pronunciar qualquer coisa audível. O homem com a arma na mão se aproximou dela lentamente, dando cada passo com muita cautela.

- Nunca duvide do que eu sou capaz. – ele disse parando em sua frente. – Adeus, irmãzinha. Foi bom fazer negócio com você.

Mais dois disparos foram executados e a massa encefálica espirrou no sofá, o sangue e o líquido cefalorraquidiano incrustando na trama do tecido. Os olhos verdes sem vida dela agora fitavam vidrados o homem limpar o suor insistente na testa e colocar a arma na cintura. Agora _ele_ estava no poder.

**...**


	2. Capítulo I

A data não importava, muito menos o ano. A cidade era Medellín, o país Colômbia, na América do Sul. Fazia um calor de quase 30ºC e todos aqueles homens bem vestidos suavam, acostumados com a sensação de viverem em uma filial do inferno. De certo modo eles viviam. Cada um empunhava uma pistola automática e esperavam a porta do depósito se abrir para o caminhão carregado chegar. Ninguém dizia uma palavra por respeito, somente quando o chefe desse a ordem eles poderiam se mexer. Eles temiam a fúria daquele homem poderoso.

Duas buzinas curtas como o combinado e um homem caminhou até o dispositivo ao lado do portão de metal o acionando. O barulho do rolamento levantando o portão era o único agora e aos poucos eles podiam enxergar a frente do caminhão surgindo. Quando o caminhão estava completamente dentro do depósito, o portão foi novamente fechado.

O motorista desceu, trajando uma bermuda velha e um par de sandálias de couro nos pés imundos com sua barriga sebosa exposta pela camisa curta e apertada, e bateu a porta com força enquanto resmungava algo em espanhol.

- Buenas. – disse expondo seus dentes podres.

O chefe estava sentado em uma cadeira em frente a uma mesa, onde máquinas calculadoras e balanças esperavam para entrar em ação. Ele olhou para o motorista rangendo os dedos discretamente e fez um sinal para que o homem ao seu lado abrisse o caminhão. Ninguém mais se mexeu. Ninguém ousava se mexer fora de uma ordem.

Um pacote foi colocado em sua frente e ele tirou um canivete do bolso, enfiando no centro do pacote pardo. Rasgou o suficiente para que o pó branco pudesse ficar visível e o tocou, sentindo sua textura enquanto o roçava entre as pontas dos dedos.

- Quando o processamento foi terminado? – perguntou sem especificar a quem.

- Hoje de manhã, senhor. – um homem respondeu se aproximando dele. – Uma tonelada e meia pronta para distribuição.

- Faça a pesagem e depois separe. – o chefe disse levantando da cadeira. – Escobar, traga o dinheiro.

A palavra _dinheiro_ deixou o motorista animado e ele esfregou as mãos abrindo um sorriso débil nos lábios. A maleta de couro foi posta em cima da mesa e o homem que a carregava a abriu, as notas de peso colombiano saltando aos olhos do motorista ganancioso. O chefe retirou alguns maços de notas e arrumou cautelosamente, culpa de seu perfeccionismo.

- Cem mil pesos colombianos. – ele disse entregando para o motorista.

- Gracias, señor. – o motorista disse assentindo com a cabeça e juntando as notas na mão.

O motorista conseguiu dar dez passos em direção ao caminhão quando duas balas calibre 38 atravessaram seu peito e ele caiu com força no chão, as notas que contava se espalhando. Foi rápido, ele estava morto quando beijou o concreto.

- Quando Raul sai do hospital? – o chefe perguntou virando o rosto para encarar o dono da arma disparada.

Domingo, senhor. – o homem respondeu.

- Estamos na quinta-feira, não é? – ele perguntou com certa preocupação. – Não agüento mais matar esses motoristas provisórios.

Os pacotes de um quilo da cocaína recém-processada eram amontoados ao lado da mesa e um homem pesava enquanto o outro anotava em uma folha as quantidades até então pesadas. O chefe coçou o queixo levemente enquanto acendia um cigarro e caminhava para fora do depósito. Já passava das duas horas da manhã e a noite era muito quente, como todas as noites naquela cidade. Seu celular tocou e no segundo toque ele atendeu.

- Fala... – ele disse sem animação.

- _Onde você está? Já são quase duas horas da manhã!_

- Já estou indo para casa, querida.

- _Acho bom que esteja mesmo..._

- Tchau. – ele disse desligando o celular enquanto a outra pessoa ainda falava.

- A patroa de novo? – um homem caminhando ao seu lado perguntou em tom de  
brincadeira.

- Nosso aniversário de casamento. – ele respondeu sério. – Prometi que a levaria para Nova York amanhã.

- E quando o senhor volta? – o homem perguntou voltando a sua postura profissional.

- Em três dias. Meu filho ficará no comando.

Os dois homens que lhe acompanhavam assentiram e o motorista do Porsche preto estacionado na calçada abriu a porta do banco traseiro para que ele entrasse e sentasse no banco de couro gelado por causa do ar-condicionado.

- Para casa, senhor? – o motorista perguntou o observando pelo espelho retrovisor.

- Sim, Nestor. – ele respondeu confirmando com um aceno de cabeça.

Acabamos de presenciar mais um dia na rotina de Carlisle Cullen. Ele poderia ser qualquer traficante facilmente encontrado em qualquer cidade, grande ou pequena, mas ele era algo mais. Carlisle Cullen, nascido em 1965, era o chefe da máfia colombiana atualmente. Em suas mãos chegava o dinheiro de todo o mundo, ele era responsável pela distribuição da cocaína cheirada pelos narizes americanos, europeus, asiáticos e africanos. Ele tinha muito dinheiro, incontável talvez, e tinha o poder de fazer desaparecer qualquer pessoa que ousasse cruzar seu caminho, atrapalhar seu negócio. Porém, há dez anos Carlisle não sabia o que era ter uma noite tranqüila de sono.

Carlisle era um jovem americano yuppie recém-formado na faculdade de administração quando presenciou um traficante em ação. O homem em questão era o namorado de sua irmã mais velha, um mexicano que vendeu cocaína a algumas pessoas durante uma festa. O dinheiro em quantia alta chegando a aquela mão o deixou animado e curioso para saber o que era preciso para conseguir mais dinheiro do que já tinha. Quanto mais se tem, mais se quer.

Carlisle nunca foi pobre, mas também nunca teve muito dinheiro em suas mãos. Nasceu e cresceu na Califórnia, San Diego mais especificamente, conviveu com os imigrantes latinos desde a infância, freqüentou a mesma escola que aquelas crianças que falavam espanhol fluente dentro de casa, foi para uma faculdade particular sem muita importância para cursar algo que não queria. Só fez administração por falta de opção e necessidade de ter um emprego.

Capitalismo, era isso que ele culpava essa necessidade estúpida. Queria ganhar dinheiro de forma fácil, sem precisar trabalhar diversos anos para somente na velhice aproveitar as notas de dólares acumuladas em sua conta bancária. Do que valia se estressar em troca de alguns poucos anos de curtição? Nada, ele queria agilidade.

Foi essa vontade de conseguir algum dinheiro em pouco tempo que o atraiu para o tráfico. No começo, Javier, o namorado de sua irmã dez anos mais velho e há dois anos traficante de cocaína colombiana, não queria um típico americano em seu negócio, seria arriscado demais. Além de ele ser um moleque não confiável, tinha algo que deixava Javier com um pé atrás. Algo em Carlisle não agradava o homem portando as drogas e recebedor dos dólares, mas mesmo assim resolveu ver o que ele era capaz de fazer para vender as duzentas gramas que Javier lhe deu.

Carlisle conseguiu vender todos os papelotes de cocaína em menos de três horas na festa universitária que escolheu como local de experimento. O segredo de seu sucesso naquela noite era saber reconhecer quem realmente queria comprar a droga, não fica esperando que alguém imaginasse que ele era traficante.

Era simples, bastava um analise da postura da suposta vítima e ele já saberia dizer se arrancaria dinheiro dela sim ou não. Javier ficou impressionado com aquilo e garantiu que ele teria lugar em uma futura parceria, não naquele momento.

Foram precisos três anos para Javier permitir que Carlisle trabalhasse com ele novamente, sem imaginar que aquele estagiário de uma empresa espanhola aparentemente inocente já estava trabalhando por conta própria. Carlisle vendia seus papelotes de cocaína comprados na mão de outro traficante e ficava com boa parte do lucro no final do negócio, mas ele sempre queria mais. Queria não precisar de alguém para obter a droga e destinar o dinheiro que ganhava para pagar a alguém, ele queria independência em todos os sentidos. Com essa idéia na cabeça e o auxilio de um amigo formado em Química, ele propôs ao cunhado – agora legalmente envolvido com sua irmã – algo mais ousado; refinar coca.

O processo caseiro era fácil, o amigo já havia lhe explicado tudo, mas a parte complicada seria a localização da refinação. As plantas de coca só cresciam em alturas dignas de Andes sul-americanos, em solo norte-americano era quase utópico pensar que fosse dar certo. Seria arriscado, complicado, requereria uma mudança de vida muito grande na vida das pessoas envolvidas, mas ele estava falando de milhões de dólares de desse certo. Nenhum homem ganancioso em sã consciência recusaria aquela oferta louca, então dois meses depois da primeira conversa Javier, Carlisle e Tanya – sua irmã – se mudaram para uma cidade na Colômbia.

O clima era insuportável, as condições daquele país precárias e as pessoas não entendiam direito o espanhol que eles falavam, mas apesar desses fatores influenciarem Tanya a querer voltar para os Estados Unidos, Javier e Carlisle viam uma mina de ouro naquele lugar. Em uma pequena fazenda de poucos hectares, localizada a 400 metros acima do mar perto das montanhas dos Andes, eles iniciaram a primeira plantação de coca daquela parceria e depois de um ano eles fizeram a primeira refinação da planta.

A droga ali gerada era boa, a melhor que Javier já encontrou em seus anos de tráficos, e foi muito fácil vender a primeira remessa de cinqüenta quilos que as folhas geraram. Aquele país funcionava ao redor do tráfico e pelas guerrilhas revolucionárias, nada ali tinha _moral_ ou seguia regras.

.  
Os meses iam passando e plantação de coca aumentando, conseqüentemente a quantidade de cocaína produzida naquela fazenda clandestina. Javier e Carlisle trabalhavam juntos em todos os processos; da colheita das folhas até a venda em boates de strippers e festas no subúrbio de Medellín, mas com o aumento significativo da demanda outras pessoas tiveram que ser envolvidas.

Envolver terceiros em um negócio muito perigoso – ainda mais quando se tem cidadania norte-americana em um país sul-americano – iniciou o que seria uma carreira de tráfico violenta e sanguinária. Pela primeira vez, Carlisle teve uma arma em suas mãos e, apesar de ser um moleque diante de tantos homens mais velhos e mais experientes no ramo, ele tinha o poder de mandar nas pessoas.

Javier tinha mais experiência com drogas e vendas, mas Carlisle tinha a inteligência e o sangue frio para lidar com os problemas. Não hesitava quando sentia seu negócio ameaçado por algum funcionário malandro demais, sabia _limpar_ as ervas daninhas de sua plantação. Sim, estamos falando de assassinato e mais mentiras.

Na primeira vez que ele disparou uma arma contra outra pessoa, Carlisle sentiu sua mente pesar com o arrependimento, mas rapidamente recordou como estaria mais ferrado se aquela pessoa que precisou morrer deletasse seu negócio como havia prometido. Pela bem de sua sanidade mental e financeira, qualquer um que se metesse em sua vida sem permissão seria eliminado. Sem arrependimento, sem dor na consciência, sem remorso algum. É dessa maneira – vivenciando uma realidade cruelmente necessária – que se desperta o lado frio e calculista de um homem aparentemente normal.

No mundo, aproximadamente 14 milhões de pessoas são viciadas em cocaína e dessas pessoas, 99,9% tem conhecimento da qualidade da cocaína colombiana. Com tanta fama e procura, quem sabia administrar o tráfico conseguia destaque entre os demais e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu com Carlisle e Javier. Em menos de três anos plantando, refinando e vendendo cocaína eles já estavam ricos e comandavam uma _empresa_ de quase cem funcionários. Entre plantadores e traficantes de menor porte, eles estavam dominando uma região de venda em Medellín e já começavam a chamar a atenção de outras pessoas.

Quem eram aqueles dois estrangeiros que estavam dominando o tráfico com sabedoria e sangue frio? Dentre tantos colombianos que nasceram naquela vida, dois jovens de outro país estavam exercendo essa tarefa com mais destreza e só tinham a ganhar mais e mais com o crescimento de viciados em cocaína. Com toda essa responsabilidade, vieram também os problemas e as soluções não muito agradáveis. Era preciso criar um esquema.

Caso algo acontecesse com um deles, automaticamente o outro assumia a chefia. Javier não confiava plenamente em Carlisle, mesmo após anos de parceria, então sugeriu que Tanya ficasse em seu lugar. Ela era inteligente e já tinha conhecimento sobre todo o processo do tráfico, mas tinha um defeito que acabou com sua vida; confiava demais nas pessoas.

Essa confiança em todos foi o que lhe tirou a vida dez anos depois, quando Javier estava preso por falsificação de documento, com um tiro no peito e dois na cabeça. Seu irmão não pensou duas vezes quando descobriu que teria que dividir o comando de todo o tráfico da Colômbia com sua irmã inocente demais. Ele precisou fazer aquilo e mesmo depois que o sangue que carregava muitos genes escorreu pelo sofá daquela sala Carlisle não sentiu uma única nano partícula de seu corpo arrependido. A sensação de ser o homem mais poderoso daquele país eliminou o restante de piedade de sua vida, agora ele comandava.


	3. Capítulo II

_Hey Jude, cadê as reviews? Eu já garanti que os dedos não vão cair, gente. E autora feliz é... AUTORA INSPIRADA! FikDik. Beijous _

* * *

Ela bateu o cartão vinte minutos depois do seu horário terminar naquela noite fria de inverno e se despediu das companheiras de bar. O salão do Hooters estava lotado de clientes quando ela passou, agora sem o uniforme sensual e revelador que era obrigada a usar, pois aquela era noite que o _Charges_ estava jogando e os homens de San Diego gostavam de ir a aquele bar para assistir os jogos de futebol americano. Mulheres bonitas servindo suas cervejas entre um _touchdown_ e outro sempre era bem apreciável.

Encostado na moto com os braços cruzados, ela avistou seu namorado do outro lado da rua a esperando como em todas as noites de trabalho. Sorriu enquanto atravessava se encolhendo no casaco para se aquecer e beijou seus lábios brevemente sentindo os braços dele ao redor de sua cintura.

- Jimmy e Carl estão fazendo uma festa na casa deles hoje. Você não quer dá uma passada por lá agora?

- Prefiro ir para casa. Meu pai vai chegar bem mais tarde do trabalho e meus pés doem por causa do tênis apertado. – ela respondeu fazendo um bico discreto com os lábios carnudos.

- Vou cuidar de você então. – ele disse a beijando antes de lhe entregar o capacete.

O vento muito frio daquela noite atingia seu rosto, mas o corpo forte de seu namorado em sua frente a protegia quase completamente do frio. Essa era uma das vantagens de namorar alguém muito mais forte e alto que ela, além das outras relacionadas a outros assuntos.

Essa garota que trabalhava como garçonete a noite para pagar as despesas da faculdade pública de filosofia era Isabella Swan. Americana, mas com descendência mexicana e colombiana, tinha 21 anos nessa noite narrada e seu namorado era um mexicano que morava nos Estados Unidos da América desde os 4 anos chamado Jacob Basco. Os dois estavam juntos há apenas seis meses, mas a relação estável e _quente_ não parecia ter uma data certa para terminar. Tudo estava perfeito até aquela noite.

A rua onde sua pequena casa ficava no perigoso bairro de San Ysidro não estava muito movimentada, apenas alguns desocupados tentando vender drogas e conseguir alguma grana com pequenos furtos, mas os dois moradores daquela área não se assustavam mais. Era uma rotina ver alguém de fora do bairro ser assaltado ou a polícia fazer revistas em casas suspeitas por causa da proximidade com a divisa com o México e pelo fato de ser vizinha de Tijuana, cidade mexicana de grande movimento.

Ele estacionou a moto na entrada garagem e segurou a mão de Bella – como costumava chamá-la – para juntos entrarem na casa mais quente que a rua. Ela pendurou o casaco no cabide perto da escada e seguiu para a sala, jogando o corpo no sofá e as pernas no colo do namorado. Automaticamente ele tirou as botas ugg cor de areia de seus pés e os massageou por cima da meia calça preta mesmo. Bella encostou a cabeça no sofá relaxando um pouco naquele dia cansativo.

- Onde está Charlie? – Jacob perguntou a observando de olhos fechados.

- Não sei. Saiu pela manhã dizendo que iria trabalhar até tarde hoje. – ela respondeu dando de ombros. – Mais um dos mistérios de Charlie Swan.

- Você não fica curiosa para saber em que exatamente ele trabalha?

- Desisti depois de muitas brigas. O que os olhos não vêem o coração na sente, não é assim que o ditado diz?

Jacob não insistiu no assunto e ela se aproximou mais dele para pousar a cabeça em seu peito, sentada em seu colo. Bella realmente havia desistido de entender como pai conseguia dinheiro depois que cogitou todas as possibilidades de empregos, dos vergonhosos até os ilícitos. Ela queria poder entender o que ele fazia durante o dia inteiro que passava fora de casa, mas respeitava seu espaço assim como ele respeitava o seu. Era somente ele e ela naquela casa há quase dez anos quando sua mãe morreu de acidente vascular cerebral aos trinta e três anos.

- Você não sabe que horas Charlie vai chegar, não é? – Jacob perguntou acariciando sua panturrilha.

- Muito tarde, eu acho. Por quê?

- Sei lá, pensei em aproveitar um pouco a sala vazia... – ele comentou sorrindo  
maliciosamente e se inclinando para beijar seu pescoço.

Bella riu e revirou os olhos, beijando seus lábios enquanto era _obrigada_ a deitar no sofá e a sentir todo o peso do corpo de Jacob sob o seu. Ela adorava a maneira que ele a tocava, cheio de desejo e calor, e que seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente. Ele cabia incrivelmente bem dentro de seu corpo miúdo, Jacob sabia dar prazer a aquela mulher insaciável que o deixava louco com a maneira de menear seu quadril contra o dele e gemer seu nome em alto e bom som sem pudor algum.

- Você gosta disso? – ele perguntou enquanto impulsionava em cima de seu corpo com força.

- Oh Deus, sim, Jake... – ela respondeu gemendo alto e sentindo corpo roçando contra o tecido do sofá.

- Isso, Bella. Geme meu nome.

- Oh Jake. Isso...

Ele posicionou a perna esquerda de Isabella em um ângulo mais alto para que tivesse um acesso mais fácil ao seu corpo, fazendo-a gemer mais ofegante e a agarrar seu braço quando os espasmos em seu corpo começavam a não ser controlados por sua mente. Os movimentos de quadril que Jacob fazia aceleraram no exato momento que o corpo de Bella necessitou de mais fricção para explodir em um orgasmo enlouquecedor. Era exatamente isso que ela precisava para terminar seu dia cheio de obrigações.

Bella estava deitava enroscada nos braços de Jacob em sua cama quando despertou brevemente de seu sono aos escutar a porta no andar inferior. Pelo horário que o relógio indicava no criado-mudo ao seu lado – duas e meia da manhã – só poderia ser Charlie chegando do _trabalho_ e ela não se preocupou em expulsar o namorado de seu quarto. Assim como ele não se importava com o fato da filha trabalhar vestindo um short laranja muito curto em um bar, Charlie também não ligava para o fato dela fazer sexo com o namorado em sua casa. Sua cabeça estava sempre ocupada com outras coisas mais importantes.

Outro barulho – mais forte dessa vez – pôde ser escutado após alguns minutos depois que Bella voltou a fechar os olhos e se aninhar no peito de Jacob. O barulho foi seguido de vozes estranhas na casa e uma movimentação rápida pelo que ela conseguiu escutar. Bella estranhou porque seu pai geralmente era muito silencioso quando chegava tarde e seguia para seu quarto o mais breve possível. Quando o barulho tornou-se mais alto e mais violento, ela não agüentou e levantou da cama vestindo o primeiro par de roupas que encontro e o taco de baseball que ficava embaixo de sua cama.

No andar inferior, Charlie lutava contra o braço ao redor do seu pescoço daquele homem forte enquanto o outro homem destruía os móveis de sua sala. Ele sabia exatamente o que eles queriam com ele, esperou por aquele dia a alguns anos, mas mesmo assim ainda lutou contra a força corpórea bruta tentando se salvar de alguma forma. Charlie ainda não estava desesperado, mas ficou quando viu a filha descer as escadas correndo segurando um taco na mão.

- Bella... – tentou dizer, mas sua voz não saia por causa do estrangulamento.

- Soltem ele! – Bella gritou segurando o taco na altura da cabeça e se aproximando lentamente. – Eu não vou hesitar em bater em vocês...

- Abaixe o taco, garota. – um deles pediu com um sotaque diferente.

- Vamos logo com isso, Juan. – o homem prendendo seu pai disse.

Os dois iniciaram uma discussão em espanhol muito nervosa esquecendo completamente da presença de Bella e Charlie na sala. Ela olhou desesperada para o pai – a face vermelha e suada – e tentou se aproximar do telefone para chamar a polícia quando um dos homens viu se movimento.

- Parada! – ele gritou lhe mostrando uma pistola calibre 38 cheia de munição. – Nem pense em dar mais um passo.

- Vamos ter que levar a garota. – o outro disse rapidamente com os olhos em Bella.

- O combinado não foi esse...

- Mas ela sabe demais, não podemos deixá-la como testemunha.

- Ok, eu levo a garota.

O homem deu alguns passos em direção a Bella, mas teve que correr quando ela largou o taco no chão e fez menção de sair correndo pela porta aberta. A segurou com força nos braços enquanto ela se debatia, sendo forçada a sair o mais rápido possível da casa. Charlie e o outro homem vinham logo atrás e os dois foram jogados no banco traseiros de um carro preto parado na calçada. Bella tentou abrir a porta para fugir, mas congelou quando viu a arma próxima de seu rosto.

- Mais uma gracinha e eu estouro sua cabeça, _chica_. – o homem no banco do motorista disse.

Ela não disse nada, muito menos largou a maçaneta da porta. Apenas ficou parada assusta, com o coração acelerado e sem entender o que estava acontecendo com ela. Charlie limpou o suor da testa calmamente e sem encarar a filha disse:

- Eu sinto muito...

Bella encarou boquiaberta a face tranqüila de seu pai. Foi naquele momento que ela começou a ligar o trabalho escondido de Charlie com aquele seqüestro inesperado. Aos poucos, tudo começava a fazer certo sentindo para ela e o desespero só aumentava.

Quase dez horas depois de ser obrigada a entrar naquele carro e seguir para um galpão de aeroporto abandonado, onde novamente ela foi empurrada para dentro do jatinho novo sem saber para onde iria, Bella voltou a pisar em terra firme. Era o começo de uma manhã muito quente e ela sentia-se tonta por causa da viagem e por não saber onde estava. Algum país onde, ou a língua oficial era o espanhol, ou as pessoas falavam fluentemente por alguma necessidade, mas nenhum dos homens que arrastava seu pai e ela para dentro de outro carro a informava nada. Eles apenas se comunicavam entre em si em espanhol e esporadicamente no telefone falando algumas frases que ela entendeu. Por namorar um mexicano, Bella sabia algumas coisas em espanhol, mas o nervosismo, o cansaço e a tensão atrapalhavam seu raciocínio.

Quando o carro começou a rodar pelas ruas daquela cidade – até certo ponto desconhecida para ela – Charlie começou a ficar nervoso pela primeira vez. Bella poderia não reconhecer a arquitetura nem as feições do povo que passava pelo lado de fora da janela, mas ele reconheceu tudo aquilo, até mesmo o cheiro no ar daquele local. Meses temendo e finalmente seu pesadelo havia saltado de sua mente para a realidade cruel que estava sendo exposto. Ele não queria envolver sua filha naquele erro imperdoável, mas parecia não ter mais volta quando Bella foi obrigada também a seguir viagem para aquele país. A Colômbia seria o último lugar no mundo que ele desejaria estar.

**...**

Era um belo amanhecer do dia, mas Edward não estava apreciando o sol surgindo discretamente por trás dos Andes enquanto dirigia rápido pela estrada vazia. Não conseguia ver o lado positivo de estar em pé às sete horas da manhã quando na verdade ainda queria estar na cama do motel, dormindo com o peso daquela mulher sob seu peito e descansando da noite em claro saciando seu desejo incontrolável. Mas quando o _padre_ chama, todos precisam atender com urgência e parecia ser muito urgente quando ele recebeu aquele telefonema nas primeiras horas do dia.

Entrou com seu carro importado pela estrada de barro conhecida por seus pneus, fazendo o caminho de volta para casa, mas dessa vez de encontro a uma reunião importante. As janelas abertas deixavam o ar frio daquela altitude entrar e esfriar sua pele acostumada com o calor que fazia na cidade. Próximo do portão da fazenda, ele sentiu o conhecido cheio de café – fraco ainda por causa da distância – vindo da grande casa azul-claro onde estacionou o carro na entrada.

- Buenos dias. – disse cumprimentando a criada varrendo as escadarias.

Colocou as chaves dentro do bolso da calça jeans e passou os dedos entre os fios negros bagunçados para tentar organizá-los sem que sua mãe – caso aparecesse em algum momento – começasse a reclamar de seu aspecto visual. Certamente ela reclamaria de sua barba um pouco crescida e de suas olheiras discretas, começando mais uma vez aquele papo sobre seu estilo de vida descomedido.

Esqueceu desse tipo de pensamento quando avistou a porta do escritório aberta e lá dentro toda a equipe principal do pai estava organizada ao redor da mesa onde Carlisle estava sentado. Edward foi até seu encontro e lhe beijou o rosto em forma de respeito.

- Oi, pai. – disse sentando na cadeira em frente a mesa. – Qual a urgência da reunião?

- Finalmente vou poder me vingar de um crápula que tentou me passar para trás. – Carlisle respondeu mexendo o cigarro aceso entre os dedos. – Um ano se passou, mas eu jamais esqueci o que ele fez.

- Quem seria exatamente? – Edward questionou acendendo um cigarro.

- Charlie Swan. – Carlisle respondeu com um sorriso discreto no lábio.

- Encontraram Charlie Swan? Onde?

- San Diego, Califórnia. – um dos capangas respondeu.

- Tão burro que nem se deu ao trabalho de se esconder. – Carlisle comentou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- E o que você pretende fazer com ele? – Edward perguntou imaginando qual tipo de tortura seu pai iria utilizar.

- Não sei ainda, mas Leonardo me disse que tem uma surpresa junto. Estou muito interessado...

Edward se recostou na cadeira tragando o cigarro lentamente e tentando se manter acordado, mas estava difícil. Precisava de algum tipo de ação para que seu cérebro processasse algo e ele sentou alerta quando viu Leonardo e Joaquim, os dois capangas que estavam faltando na reunião, apareaparecerem com aspectos cansados. A ação definitivamente iria começar.

- Senhor, nós já temos Charlie Swan aqui. – Joaquim, o mais alto e de pele em tom de moreno acastanhado, disse retirando o boné.

- Traga-o para dentro. – Carlisle pediu com um aceno de mão.

- Mas, senhor. Tivemos um problema durante a abordagem... – Leonardo disse cautelosamente.

- Que tipo de problema? – ele questionou começando a ficar irritado com a falta de agilidade de certos criados.

- A filha dele, senhor. Ela viu quando nós tentávamos levar o pai para fora da casa...

- Será que nem uma tarefa estúpida como essa vocês dois conseguem exercer sem fazer merda? – Carlisle disse cada palavra aumentando gradativamente sua irritação.

- Desculpe, senhor...

- Traga a menina então. – Carlisle ordenou.

Os dois saíram e Edward começou a imaginar o que dessa vez seu pai faria com Charlie já que sua filha também estava envolvida na punição também. Uma pobre criança com um pai desonesto daquela forma, ele chegou a sentir piedade por ela, mas a pessoa que foi arrastada contra a sua própria vontade estava longe de ser uma criança e não passava uma imagem de fragilidade.

A morena vestindo um pijama mínimo tinha a pele que transparecia maciez e as coxas torneadas que atraiam todos os olhares da sala. O cabelo extremamente negro estava bagunçado – muitas horas dentro de um avião – e lhe dava um ar selvagem, assim como os lábios carnudos entreabertos enquanto ela respirava com dificuldade, arfando visivelmente. Gotículas de suor brilhavam em seu pescoço e ela lançou um olhar severo em direção a ele. Edward jamais havia encontrando uma mulher tão excitante como aquela em seus 25 anos de existência. Era um caso de necessidade agora descobrir mais sobre ela.

Duas mãos em seu ombro forçaram Charlie a sentar na cadeira vazia ao lado de Edward e Carlisle se reclinou na mesa para observar seu rosto branco de medo, ciente do perigo que estava metido. Ninguém dizia uma palavra, mas todos os olhos estavam atentos a qualquer movimento fora da conduta esperada.

- Então, pensou que fosse me enganar por muito tempo, Carlos? – Carlisle disse sorrindo de modo perverso para o homem. – Pensou que fosse enganar Carlisle Cullen, o homem mais poderoso da Colômbia? Tsc, tsc, você é muito estúpido mesmo.

Charlie não ousava dizer uma palavra, sendo de atrevimento ou desculpas. Ele conhecia o passado daquele chefe do tráfico o suficiente para não pensar em nada na sua presença. Somente o olhar de Carlisle já lhe dava medo.

- Quanto foi mesmo que Charlie subtraiu de minha conta final, Pedro? – Carlisle perguntou virando rosto para encarar um homem ao seu lado.

- Dez mil pesos colombianos, senhor. – o homem respondeu.

- Isso dá uns... – Carlisle disse fingindo pensar. – Muito, Charlie. Nem que fosse um mísero centavo, eu jamais aceitaria que você tentasse bancar o espertinho comigo, entendeu? E você já deve imaginar as conseqüências...

Carlisle saiu de trás da mesa e caminhou lentamente em direção a Bella, parada no meio da sala assustada e um dos capangas perto o suficiente para impedir que ela tentasse pensar em fugir. Ele analisou seu rosto delicado e seu corpo lascivo, dando uma risada com seu próprios pensamentos impuros.

- Qual seu nome, _chica_? – ele perguntou docemente, destilando seu charme.

- Bella... – ela respondeu apreensiva.

Bella se sentiu um pedaço de carne exposto no açougue com o modo que aquele homem a olhava; cheio de desejo e ódio ao mesmo tempo, uma combinação que não poderia resultar em algo bom... para ela, pois para ele qualquer negócio era proveitoso.

- O que me diz de sua filha pagar foi sua esperteza ilusória, Charlie? – Carlisle perguntou cruzando os braços e analisando Bella mais ainda.

- Não ouse fazer nada com ela... – Charlie disse entre os dentes, tentando levantar, mas foi impedido rapidamente.

- Ah, eu vou ousar. Mais ainda com essa proteção paterna emocionante. – ele disse sorrindo e virando-se para encarar Edward. – Filho, no que você acha que Bella é realmente boa?

Edward analisou mais uma vez aquele corpo, aquelas curvas e aquele jeito de olhar, tentando não pensar nas maiores perversões que ela fosse capaz de ser hábil, mas era impossível quando tudo naquela mulher gritava sexo. Se ele não fosse tão sem vergonha poderia sentir algum pingo de embaraço ao pensar daquela forma, mas isso simplesmente não acontecia com Edward.

- Pense com carinho em uma utilidade para ela, filho. – Carlisle insistiu. – Lembre-se do dinheiro que você também perdeu por causa desse homem.

Edward não podia expor seus pensamentos completamente depravados sobre aquela mulher, precisou pensar em outra utilidade rápido e a única solução parecia recorrer para uma pessoa que o agradeceria depois por aquele presente, apesar dela agradecê-lo constantemente por qualquer outra coisa. Ela simplesmente era grata demais.

- Preciso fazer uma ligação para Alice. – ele respondeu calmamente. – Ela saberá o que fazer.

- É uma ótima opção...

Carlisle iria continuar seu raciocínio quando foi interrompido por um grito vindo da sala, o fazendo fechar os olhos por imaginar sobre o que aquilo se tratava. Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e pele muito morena abriu a porta abruptamente segurando uma camisa de botão branca na mão.

- Carlisle Cullen. – Esme gritou pisando firme até seu encontro. – O que é isso?

Ela balançou a camisa contra seu rosto e Carlisle pode ver a mancha de batom vermelho no colarinho de sua camisa. Esme não se importava nem um pouco em fazer aquela cena na frente dos empregados de seu marido, o sangue latino fervia quando ela imaginava que estava sendo enganada. Ninguém ousava enganar Esme Cullen, a primeira dama do tráfico colombiano e a mulher mais traiçoeira que muita gente conheceu.

- Querida, eu estou no meio de uma reunião... – ele disse calmamente.

- Estou pouco me importando com sua reunião. – ela gritou jogando a camisa no chão, os fios selvagens escondendo um pouco o rosto. – De que vagabunda é esse batom, hein? Carlisle, se eu sonhar que você está me traindo...

Carlisle estava traindo Esme, como fazia há muitos anos. Todas as vagabundas de Medellín já fizeram favores sexuais a aquele homem e ele não fazia questão alguma de esconder, afinal de contas, dava condições para a mulher jamais reclamar de nada. Roupas caras, viagens internacionais quando ela desejava e uma vida confortável. Nunca lhe deixou faltar atenção e amor, seria um marido exemplar se as facilidades do tráfico não desviassem sua conduta por vez ou outra. Agora, perguntar de quem era o batom seria pedir demais para ele.

- Edward, resolva esse problema enquanto eu resolvo _esse_ daqui. – Carlisle pediu segurando o braço da esposa.

Edward assentiu sem dizer nada e assumiu o lugar do pai na cadeira central no escritório, ensaiando para o dia que todo aquele negócio seria comandado por ele. Ele não esperava que fosse tão cedo esse acontecimento, pois significaria que seu pai estava morto ou preso. Por enquanto, apenas ser o segundo chefe já lhe satisfazia.

**Shaggy feat. Sean Paul – Hey Sexy Lady**

Esme não brigou contra o aperto do marido até chegar o meio da sala de estar, onde os dois ficaram sozinhos. Carlisle passou os dedos no cabelo negro caindo na testa e respirou fundo olhando seriamente para a mulher.

- Podemos conversar civilizadamente agora? – ele perguntou.

- Não tem história de civilizadamente, Carlisle. – Esme bradou, o fazendo revirar os olhos. – Você estava, sabe Deus onde, transando com uma vagabunda qualquer. Isso é um absurdo.

- Isso não é verdade. – ele consertou a frase, começando a subir a escada em direção ao segundo andar da casa. Esme não acreditou na sua história, como sempre, e o seguiu balançando a camisa enquanto falava nervosa.

- Eu não sou idiota, Carlisle. Você está comendo outra, eu posso sentir o cheiro da vagabunda em sua camisa.

- Pode ser seu perfume...

- Eu nunca usaria um perfume horrível como esse. – ela disse ultrajada. – Muito menos um tom de batom tão vulgar.

Nesse ponto da discussão, Carlisle ligava o modo _ignorar_ de seu cérebro e não prestava a atenção nas frase desconjuntadas da mulher. Depois de trinta anos casados e muitas crises de ciúmes, aquela cena era quase rotina na fazenda.

- Por que eu não escutei os conselhos de minha mãe? – Esme se lamentou como sempre fazia. – Por que eu não escutei quando ela disse que era loucura casar com um americano?

- Sua mãe nunca gostou de mim mesmo.

- Lógico, eu tinha apenas dezoito anos quando me casei com você. Entre tantos homens na Colômbia, eu tinha que escolher logo o mais perigoso e descarado, não era?

Esme continuou andando atrás do marido quando ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, os deixando sozinhos e em silêncio. Fazia muito calor naquele começo de manhã e Carlisle sentou na cama em frente à porta da varanda escancarada, uma brisa quase inexistente entrando amenizando um pouco a sensação térmica do local.

- Eu estou cansada dessa desconfiança, Carlisle. – Esme disse parando em sua frente. – Eu não...

- Não vou negar a mancha no colarinho. – ele disse a interrompendo, agarrando seu quadril para aproximá-lo de seu rosto.

Carlisle utilizava do seu charme americano influenciado pela Colômbia quando queria reverter as crises de ciúmes da mulher. Esme simplesmente se derreteu quando sentiu as mãos do marido subirem seu vestido até a barriga e sua boca brincando na barra de sua calcinha enquanto ele respirava pesadamente contra sua pele.

- Eu fui a um bar com uns clientes ontem. – ele explicou acariciando seu quadril lentamente e mordendo sua pele. – Uma mulher se aproximou de mim querendo conversar e meu deu um beijo no pescoço, mas eu pedi que ela parasse porque eu era casado.

- Não acredito em você... – Esme disse arfando e fechando os olhos.

- Pois você deveria. – Carlisle insistiu a puxando para deitar na cama.

Ele beijava sua barriga enquanto os dedos se prendiam na lateral de sua calcinha e desciam a peça lentamente por suas pernas. Esme ainda não estava completamente submissa a Carlisle quando ele afastou suas coxas morenas e afundou seus lábios naquele _sexo_ excitado facilmente com a língua lhe proporcionando prazer.

- Você sabe que é a única em minha vida... – Carlisle sussurrou levantando os olhos para encarar a esposa ofegando de prazer.

Esme teve certeza disso somente quando o marido voltou a sugar seu _sexo_ ao mesmo tempo que seus dedos brincavam com sua abertura cada vez mais receptiva aos seus toques. Mais uma vez ela acabou cedendo ao seu jeito sedutor de amante latino e o perdoou, pelo menos por enquanto.

- _Oh, Dios mio_! – ela gritou agarrando o cabelo do marido quando o orgasmo chegou forte em seu corpo inteiro.

Carlisle beijou seus lábios finos antes de sair do quarto arrumando o cabelo bagunçado, deixando a esposa estuporada, sem forças para levantar da cama. Ainda tinha alguns problemas para resolver além daquele que acabara de solucionar com a arma mais antiga da humanidade; sexo.

Durante o acontecimento dessa cena no andar superior da casa, no escritório Edward discava o número de Alice no celular e esperou dois toques para que ela o atendesse.

- Oi, _lover_. – ela disse lascivamente ao ver o nome de Edward no visor.

- Alice, você poderia vir à fazenda agora? – Edward perguntou ignorando sua saudação. – Precisamos de sua ajuda para resolver um problema.

- Problemas com as _mulas_? – ela perguntou assumindo a postura profissional.

- Não, mas você ficará muito interessada. – ele respondeu analisando Bella em sua frente.

- Estarei aí em meia hora. – e desligou o celular.

Ele jogou o celular na mesa e coçou o queixo coberto pela pouca barba crescendo, tentando achar uma solução para aquele problema do momento. Charlie ainda estava sentado em sua frente, o rosto brilhando de suor e as mãos trêmulas agarrando os braços da cadeira. Na mente de cada pessoa presente no escritório a mesma pergunta se passava; o que aconteceria com Charlie agora que ele foi descoberto? Carlisle não deixaria essa história sair tão barata, muito menos ser esquecida por seus funcionários. Ver como as coisas realmente funcionavam ajudava a manter o respeito.

Enquanto Carlisle era conhecido pelas crueldades, Edward era conhecido pela maneira calculista de lidar com o negócio. Sendo o sucessor direto do pai agora que sua tia Tanya estava morta – assassinada por Carlisle sem ninguém imaginar – e seu tio Javier não parecia sair tão cedo da cadeia, ele lidava com todos os assuntos que envolviam plantação, refinação, exportação e recebimento.  
Todas as etapas da logística do tráfico eram conhecidas por Edward, mas sua função específica era comandar o tráfico para a Europa da cocaína. Se você cheirar um grama em Paris, Roma ou Alemanha, Edward Cullen foi responsável por sua viagem até o país requisitado. Você tem muito a agradecê-lo de certa forma.

Carlisle retornou ao escritório como se nada tivesse acontecido e todos já estavam acostumados com as brigas homéricas dele com a esposa, sempre terminando em gritos orgásticos de Esme Cullen vindos do segundo andar. Ultimamente havia se tornado tão rotineiro que nem Edward sentia mais vergonha por escutar sua mãe gozando alto.

- Então, tudo resolvido? – ele perguntou sentando na cadeira quando Edward levantou.

- Alice está a caminho. – Edward respondeu calmamente. – Creio que a sugestão dela será a mais adequada.

- O que você tem exatamente em mente, filho?

- _Mula_. – ele respondeu parando quase em frente à Bella. – Bella é americana e muito atraente. Seria uma pessoa perfeita para o serviço.

- Não, Bella não... – Charlie disse entre os dentes.

- Bella sim, _Carlos_. – Carlisle disse assentindo. – Bella é perfeita e pagará dessa forma.

- O quê vocês... – Bella tentou dizer, mas parou com o olhar que Carlisle lhe lançou; vingança queimando em suas íris.

- Limite-se a apenas obedecer, _chica_. – ele disse sorrindo sedutoramente. – Você gostará de seu trabalho...

Carlisle permaneceu calado e olhando atentamente para Charlie em sua frente, controlando sua expressão para que ela não denunciasse como ele estava sentindo prazer em finalmente poder se vingar daquele crápula. Desde aquele telefonema que ele atendeu há quase dois anos atrás, um de seus funcionários informando que Charlie havia roubado aquela quantia alta em dinheiro do cofre do cartel do México, sentia o sabor da vingança escapando de sua garganta conforme o tempo passava, mas alguém estava certo ao dizer que a vingança é um prato que se come frio e lentamente. Ele iria aproveitar cada garfada daquela refeição extra que ganhou pela burrice de Charlie; sua filha estupidamente sedutora e assustada.

O barulho do salto-alto batendo no chão de madeira ecoou pelo escritório e estranhamente todos os homens presentes – exceto Carlisle, Edward e Charlie – assumiram uma postura de tensão e _medo_.

A morena de estatura baixa e anca dançante com seu andar firme surgiu segurando apenas a chave do carro na mão e a pequena pistola que carregava presa a coxa direita – coberta pela saia até o joelho do vestido – esperando caso fosse necessário.

- _Buenos dias_, tio. – Alice disse caminhando até Carlisle e lhe beijando ambas as bochechas. – Vim o mais rápido que pude.

- Obrigada, não lhe tiraria de casa se realmente não fosse preciso.

- Não se preocupe, eu estava tomando meu café-da-manhã quando Edward me ligou. – ela disse olhando com malícia para Edward ao seu lado.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e abaixou a cabeça para rir baixo, coçando a nuca demonstrando como estava se divertindo com aquele comentá naquela sala sabiam o que exatamente ela estava _degustando_ quando recebeu o telefonema. _Comia_ a si sozinha, esperando a refeição principal retornar daquela reunião muito importante que lhe tirou da cama às sete horas da manhã.

- Então, o que posso fazer para ajudá-lo? – Alice perguntou sorrindo para o restante dos presentes, mas parou desfazendo a expressão quando viu a mulher desconhecida. – Quem é ela?

- Bella Swan. – Carlisle respondeu olhando para a outra morena. – Filha de Charlie Swan.

- Charlie Swan... – ela disse espantada e avistou o homem em sua frente. – Então você conseguiu encontrá-lo?

- Graça a Leonardo e Joaquim.

- Pelo menos uma vez na vida esses dois estúpidos fizeram algo que preste. – ela comentou sorrindo.

Leonardo e Joaquim ainda estavam presentes e abaixaram o olhar temendo a crueldade além das palavras que aquela mulher impetuosa poderia fazer. Todos conheciam Alice Bardem para ter muito medo daquela mulher de aparência angelical. Ninguém nunca lhe disse que as aparências _sempre_ enganam?

- Charlie Swan. – Alice disse encostando as nádegas torneadas na mesa, parada em frente a Charlie. – Você não imagina o prazer que eu tenho de finalmente te conhecer. Graças a sua idéia completamente idiota meu pai está preso.

- Alice... – Edward a advertiu com repreensão na voz.

- Não, Edward. Ele precisa escutar tudo o que eu tenho a dizer. – ela retrucou com a expressão de fúria.

- Depois nós resolvemos como Charlie irá pagar por esse problema, antes precisamos decidir como sua filha irá ser útil. – Carlisle disse.

Alice caminhou até Bella e a encarou séria, respirando fundo e impondo respeito enquanto analisava seu conjunto harmonioso e muito atraente. Era nítido que todos os homens babavam por suas pernas grossas e seus seios volumosos livres dentro da camisa larga que ela usava.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Alice perguntou.

- 21. – Bella respondeu.

- Tem passaporte?

- Sim...

- Fala alguma língua além do inglês?

- O quê...

- Responda só o que eu perguntar. – Alice disse a interrompendo com brutalidade. – Hein? Fala ou não?

- Um pouco de espanhol... – Bella respondeu abaixando o olhar.

- Sabe o que uma _mula_ faz?

- Não...

- Certo.

Terminado o questionamento, ela deu as costas para Bella e parou no meio da sala com as mãos na cintura e o cabelo negro muito longo caindo em suas costas.

- Ela pode servir, mas só tenho vaga para daqui a um mês. – ela disse para o tio.

- Perfeito. Eu sabia que você não me decepcionaria. – Carlisle assentiu sorrindo. – Agora, poderia explicar a sua nova _mula_ qual será o trabalho dela?

- Claro. – respondeu balançando a cabeça sem paciência.

Voltou a encarar Bella, dessa vez com birra por odiar aquela parte do serviço que prestava ao tio.

- Você irá carregar drogas daqui para os Estados Unidos.

- Mas a polícia... – Bella começou a perguntar, mas parou com o olhar de Alice.

- _Dios mio_, será que ninguém sabe nada que preste nesse mundo? – Alice disse suspendendo as mãos de forma teatral e lamentando. – Você irá carregar dentro de seu estômago, querida. Dez quilos de cocaína distribuídos em pequenas cápsulas de 100 gramas, todas dentro de sua preciosa barriga. Chegando lá eles te darão um laxante e você colocará as cápsulas para fora do modo menos agradável.

- Mas se uma cápsula dessas estourar eu posso morrer! – Bella disse indignada e assustada.

- Todos nós corremos riscos na vida. – Alice concluiu sorrindo ironicamente e caminhando até a porta. – Edward, posso conversar sobre um assunto importante? Enquanto tio Carlisle resolve o outro problema de Charlie.

- Sim. – ele respondeu prontamente.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio para fora do escritório e seguiram até um corredor, Alice entrando com Edward logo atrás dela no banheiro que tinha à esquerda. Nenhum empregando viu quando aquelas duas pessoas entraram sem dizer uma palavra e trancaram a porta antes de Alice sentar na pia de mármore com as pernas afastadas e puxar Edward para ficar entre elas.

Os lábios se encontravam com violências e suas bocas se encaixavam com pressa, as mãos de Edward subindo por suas coxas a agarrando sua carne com força, passando por cima da arma presa em sua perna. Alice prendia os dedos no cabelo escuro e bagunçando do homem a beijando, mordendo seu lábio e arfando de modo audível.

- Tive que terminar sozinha o quê você começou hoje de manhã... – ela disse em um gemido longo.

- Era uma reunião muito importante. – ele disse beijando seu pescoço perfumando e agarrando sua bunda com vontade.

- Não se preocupe, ainda tenho tesão suficiente para mais tarde.

- Quando _ele_ volta?

- Hoje à tarde, mas nós podemos nos encontrar no almoço. Mesmo motel?

- Às doze horas.

Alice riu alto quando os dentes de Edward se fecharam em seu pescoço e aquela mão ligeira agarrou seu seio semi-exposto pelo decote da blusa escura. Puxou seu rosto para beijar sua boca mais uma vez antes de empurrá-lo para longe, descendo lascivamente a barra da saia no meio de suas coxas enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Adorava torturá-lo com suas pausas repentinas e o tinha em sua mão quando bem entendesse e precisasse.

Fingindo perfeitamente que nada aconteceu, Edward retornou ao escritório passando a mão pelo cabelo mais uma vez e parou ao lado do pai, que conversava sobre o que Charlie deveria fazer para salvar a filha daquele trabalho. Conseguir o dinheiro o mais rápido possível senão Bella ficaria eternamente pressa na Colômbia como mais uma _mula_ na empresa de Alice.

Com o ar impregnado pela tensão entre três pessoas – Edward, Carlisle e Bella – agora envolvidas financeiramente entre elas, a reunião teve fim. Era apenas mais um dia comum na Fazenda Guardalupe, criação de gado para a sociedade, plantação de coca para quem conhecia o verdadeiro negocio ali feito. Palco de uma história cheia de sangue, violência e tensão.


	4. Capítulo III

O quarto onde Bella foi levava ficava no fundo da mansão da fazendo e não havia ninguém dentro dele. Duas camas estavam arrumadas lado a lado e um armário velho eram os únicos móveis que faziam parte da decoração e ela foi alertada a não fazer nada para fugir, pois seria pior.

Conforme as horas dentro daquele quarto passavam mais ela senti vontade de matar o pai por submetê-la a aquela situação. Nunca imaginou que o trabalho secreto de Charlie estivesse ligação com a máfia colombiana de drogas, muito menos que ele havia roubado uma quantia alta de dinheiro para, Deus sabe, investir em que. A vida que Bella levava nos Estados Unidos estava longe de ser a de uma garota rica, muito pelo contrário. Desde a morte de sua mãe ela aprendeu a se virar sozinha e foi obrigada a trabalhar muito para financiar as despesas de sua faculdade, agora sabia que seu pai tinha em posse alguns milhares de dólares. Injusto demais quando ele podia muito bem livrar a filha daquela vida sofrida.

Bella não conseguia acreditar como aquele lugar fazia calor, seu corpo logo estava molhado de suor e ela segurava o cabelo no alto da cabeça tentando refrescar sua nuca, mas nada parecia afastar a sensação de queimação na pele que a temperatura causava. Estava inquieta com a falta do que fazer, sentava em uma das camas e levantava logo em seguida para caminhar de um lado para o outro pelo quarto, sem saber o que fariam com ela, sem imaginar onde seu pai estava ou o que ele estava fazendo para recuperar o dinheiro da dívida e tirá-la daqui. Pelo menos era o que ela esperava que ocorresse logo.

O sono a dominou em algum momento de seu dia enclausurada e ela despertou quando alguém entrou no quarto a assustando. Era uma mulher morena, corpulenta, carregando uma pilha de roupas em tons claros e abrindo um sorriso acolhedor para Bella quando a viu ligeiramente tensa.

- _Hola, chica_. – ela disse parando em frente à Bella. – Desculpa, não queria assustá-la. Você está bem?

- Sim... – Bella respondeu com a voz fraca.

- O senhor Cullen me pediu para lhe entregar essas roupas. – ela disse a entregando a pilha. – Você pode tomar banho no chuveiro lá fora.

- Lá... fora? – Bella perguntou levemente surpresa.

- Não se preocupe, não há ninguém lá fora a essa hora. – a mulher respondeu rindo.

- Nossa, já está escuro. Que horas são?

- Dez horas da noite.

- Sério? Eu dormi demais...

- Qual seu nome, _chica_? – a mulher perguntou sentando ao seu lado.

- Bella.

- Sou Hermita, cozinheira da casa. O que você está fazendo aqui?

Bella respirou fundo e focou nos olhos negros da senhora ao seu lado. Era um olhar acolhedor, do tipo que recordava o modo que René a olhava quando era criança e fazia algo engraçado, trazendo a saudade da mãe de volta com mais força pela situação em que se encontrava.

- Meu pai roubou o chefe disso aqui tudo. – ela respondeu fungando com as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. – Eu vou ter que trabalhar carregando drogas até os Estados Unidos para pagar a dívida dele, eu tô morrendo de medo que algo aconteça comigo...

- Não fique assim, criança. – Hermita disse envolvendo Bella, que começava a soluçar com os pensamentos temerosos. – Nossa Senhora de Chiquinquirá irá te proteger.

- Obrigada. – Bella disse limpando as lágrimas escorrendo por sua bochecha.

- Tome um banho e tente dormir um pouco. Você vai trabalhar amanhã cedo.

- Já? – ela perguntou assustada.

- Não, você irá trabalhar comigo antes da primeira viagem. – ela respondeu rindo  
baixo. – Sabe cozinhar alguma coisa?

- Só comida mexicana que minha mãe me ensinou.

- Você aprende rápido, não se preocupe.

Bella não conteve a vontade de abraçar aquela senhora e sentiu-se reconfortada quando pousou por breves segundos a cabeça em seu ombro macio antes de pegar um vestido qualquer na pilha de roupa e sair caminhando pela noite escura.

O calor não havia cessado e alguns mosquitos a mordiam nas pernas expostas pelo short curto do pijama que usava a vinte e quatro horas agora. Estava muito escuro por onde ela passava e apenas uma lâmpada acesa da varanda da mansão longe iluminava a escuridão da fazenda, mas mesmo assim ela não desistiu de procurar pelo chuveiro que Hermita havia lhe indicado da porta do quarto. Pisava no chão de terra e sentia as pedras incomodando suas solas dos pés, não estava acostumada a andar nesse tipo de terreno. Era melhor se acostumar, sua estadia naquela fazendo seria mais longa do que ela imaginou.

A água morna batendo em suas costas era tudo o que Bella necessitava para relaxar, não estava nem se importando em tomar banho naquele chuveiro quase sem privacidade. Passou os dedos entre os fios embaraçados do cabelo negro e deixou o rosto receber o jato forte d'água por alguns minutos, relembrando tudo que já havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo em solo colombiano. A máscara de seu pai havia caído, toda a verdade que ela desejou saber veio à tona e agora ela preferia não ter aquele tipo de conhecimento. Certas verdades doem demais quando são esclarecidas.

Se pudesse, ela ficaria horas debaixo daquele chuveiro e tentaria lavar a tensão junto com o suor que insistia em se formar em sua pele acostumadas com temperaturas mais amenas. Nessa hora nos Estados Unidos estaria fazendo muito frio e provavelmente Jacob estaria preocupado com o sumiço dela.

A maior saudade que ela sentiria seria de seu namorado, já imaginava como iria ser insuportável ficar longe dele até tudo se resolver. Sem contar a saudade que seu corpo sentiria do corpo forte de Jacob, das suas mãos agarrando sua carnes nas noites tórridas que os dois compartilhavam quase diariamente, do modo selvagem que ele a beijava quando estavam fundidos. Só de relembrar, Bella sentiu um arrepio cortar sua espinhas e o coração se apertar em um nó doloroso. Tudo indicava que não seria fácil ficar longe da pessoa que ela amava.

Antes mesmo de Hermita acordá-la, Bella já estava sentada na cama esperando o sol terminar de nascer, pois quase não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Acordou a cada metade de hora na esperança do dia anterior ser um pesadelo que ela já estava despertando quando abria os olhos, mas o mesmo telhado ocre aparece em sua visão cada vez que despertou naquela noite. Ainda estava presa naquele país, ainda havia uma dívida a pagar.

- _Buenos dias, chica_! – Hermita disse ao acordar. – Já está de pé?

- É, ainda não me acostumei com a cama. – Bella mentiu encolhendo os joelhos contra o peito.

- Preparada para o trabalho hoje? – ela perguntou abrindo um armário onde algumas peças de roupa velhas estavam arrumadas em pilhas.

- Costumava trabalhar em um bar então não é novidade nenhuma para mim.

- Você pode ir até a cozinhar conhecer o restante dos empregados enquanto eu termino de me arrumar, certo? – Hermita sugeriu com um sorriso cativo nos lábios.

Bella concordou assentindo e levantando da cama para enfiar os pés em uma sandália baixa perto da porta que também havia sido lhe dada para passar aqueles dias na fazenda. A neblina do começo do dia cobria as montanhas mais ao sul e ela sentiu estranheza ao respirar fundo aquele ar limpo e mais pesado, a cabeça girando um pouco com a falta de costume. Fazia um pouco de frio, o que não parecia normal com o calor que ela sentiu no dia anterior, e escutava o som incomum para seus ouvidos dos passarinhos cantado em alguma árvore próxima. Criada em uma cidade, Bella não conhecia esse tipo de interação com a natureza.

A casa estava em total silêncio quando entrou pela porta dos fundos até a cozinha. Duas mulheres da mesma faixa etária de Hermita conversavam baixo enquanto uma preparada algo no fogão e a outra empilhava pratos de porcelana.

- _Buenos dias_. – Bella disse parando atrás das duas.

As mulheres se olharam sem entender antes de analisar Bella dos pés as cabeças. Não entendiam o que aquela garota com traços finos e olhar assustado estava fazendo àquela hora da manhã na cozinha trajando um vestido solto no corpo delineado. Seria alguma das _garotas_ que Edward levava para passar a noite com ele só por diversão?

- Eu... eu vou trabalhar aqui. – Bella explicou vendo que as duas mulheres não faziam menção de falar. – Hermita me...

- Hermita? Você a conhece? – a mais baixa de todas perguntou com uma expressão confusa.

- Conheço. Ela que me informou que eu iria trabalhar aqui por enquanto. – ela tentou explicar ficando mais nervosa. – Carlisle disse...

- Senhor Carlisle, querida. – a mais velha das duas a corrigiu com rispidez. – Se você vai realmente trabalhar aqui precisa aprender a respeitar os superiores.

- Certo... – Bella disse controlando o ódio que sentia por aquele homem está a fazendo passar por tudo isso. – O que eu posso fazer então?

- Você pode... – a mais baixa disse olhando ao redor. – Arrumar a mesa da sala de jantar para o café da manhã. Sabe fazer isso?

- Sei.

- Pelo menos. A toalha está naquele armário e os pratos são esses aqui. – ela continuou indicando as coisas na grande cozinha. – Arrume cinco lugares porque a senhorita Alice e o senhor Jasper irão tomar café aqui hoje, entendeu?

Bella assentiu e elas voltaram a fazer o que já estavam fazendo, ignorando completamente a presença da nova garota na cozinha. O jeito era obedecer as ordens lhe dada e rezar para que o tempo passasse o mais rápido possível e seus dias ali terminassem logo.

A sala de jantar estava vazia quando ela entrou com a toalha branca dobrada nos braços. Estava iluminada pelas grandes janelas abertas que deixavam os raios de sol entrar, o vento fazendo as cortinhas brancas balançar com leveza. Bella não tinha muita habilidade com arrumação de mesa, mas fez o seu melhor jogando a toalha sobre a mesa de madeira escura com seis lugares. Pensando como aquela família poderia ser exigente, puxou e repuxou a toalha para deixá-la o mais centralizado possível. Com o humor que estava a última coisa que precisava era de uma reclamação.

Hermita a auxilio com a arrumação das xícaras e talheres na mesa, pois cada um presente no café da manhã tinha uma _exigência_. Carlisle precisava de uma colher pequena para mexer seu chá preto adoçado com mel que tomava todos os dias, ao lado da xícara de Esme precisava ter uma colher para comer seu mamão e Alice não aceitava que seu açúcar orgânico não estivesse ao seu alcance quando desjejuava naquela casa. Parecia um pouco complicado colocar cada coisa em direção a cadeira onde cada um costumava sentar, mas com aquela ajuda Bella soube preparar a mesa.

Acostumada a apenas servir cervejas em bandejas e desfilar pelo salão dentro de um short curto, Bella sentiu muita diferença em passar a manhã inteira varrendo o chão da cozinha, lavando panelas, repondo o que faltava na mesa do café. Seu rosto queimava de vergonha e raiva toda vez que entrava na sala e os olhares nada discretos dos homens caíam em suas pernas parcialmente descobertas. Esme e Alice a olhavam com fúria, mas Bella nada podia fazer se seus respectivos maridos não as respeitavam. Servia o que era preciso e se retirava rapidamente antes de causa mais confusões.

**Black Eyed Peas – Latin Girls**

- _Chica_. – Lupita, a cozinheira mais baixa entre as outras, a chamou quando ela retornou da sala. – Já terminou de limpar a mesa?

- Sim. – Bella respondeu colocando a pilha de pratos sujos sob a pia.

- Então vá descascar essas batatas. – ela disse indicando uma vasilha de grande proporção em cima da mesa.

- Eu posso fazer isso lá fora? – Bella perguntou para Hermita. – Está muito calor aqui dentro e eu não estou acostumada.

- Claro, _chica_. – Hermita disse ignorando o olhar de reprovação das outras empregadas.

Bella agradeceu lhe direcionando um sorriso de alívio e pegou a vasilha com uma pequena faca espetada em uma das batatas saindo da cozinha pela porta dos fundos. Fazia calor do lado de fora da casa, mas estava menos abafado que dentro de uma cozinha com fogão e forno ligados a deixando mais próximo do inferno do que nunca. O sol brilhava forte no céu azul que os olhos de Bella não estavam acostumados e ela descalçou os pés quando tocou a escada de pedra.

Sentou no penúltimo degrau puxando a barra de seu vestido para o meio das coxas e encaixou a vasilha entre suas pernas para que suas mãos ficassem livres. Poucas vezes na vida havia descascado batata, mas tinha uma breve idéia de como deveria fazer depois de tanto tempo observando sua mãe fazer aquilo. Tomando cuidado para não cortas os dedos, ela começou a descascar enquanto o dia se tornava mais quente.

Edward acordou naquela manhã extremamente cansado. Passou praticamente a noite anterior inteira acordado resolvendo uma negociação com distribuidores alemães em uma boate qualquer no centro de Medellín. Esses negociantes europeus adoravam tratar de negócios rodeados de putas colombianas de alto nível e algumas apreciavam experimentar a mercadoria entre uma dose de whisky e outra. Edward gostava desse ambientes, da atmosfera pesada, do perigo quase sempre constante, mas acordar com ressaca no dia seguinte não era exatamente sua escolha para um começo de dia.

Acendeu um cigarro quando desceu as escadas em direção a sala de jantar onde seus pais e Alice juntamente com Jasper estavam. Mal humorado, deu apenas um "bom dia" quando se sentou à mesa e puxou o bule de café para encher sua xícara. Em sua frente, Alice lhe lançou um olhar discreto – treinado depois de muito tempo com ele – e sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior sabendo que ninguém prestava a atenção no seu modo de olhar para ele. Estava salva pela confiança que seu marido tinha nela.

A conversa girava em torno da crise na saúde que o país estava passando. Carlisle defendia que a culpa era do presidente que não abria as portas para tecnologias hospitalares importadas enquanto Jasper acreditava que a única solução seria demissão imediata do ministro da saúde, acusado de lavagem de dinheiro e sonegação de impostos. Edward não opinava sobre política, preferia se limitar a conversas que eram sobre assuntos de seu interesse: drogas, tráfico, armas, bebidas e sexo. Fora isso, tudo tedioso demais.

Gostava de caminhar pela plantação de coca após o café da manhã e pretendia fazer isso quando se levantou da mesa com um novo cigarro aceso, mas parou quando avistou sentada na escada dos fundos a pequena figura da americana. Congelou na varanda com o cigarro preso entre os lábios e apoiou os cotovelos no batente para ter uma visão mais privilegiada com a proximidade que estava.

Ela mantinha-se curvada discretamente sob a vasilha enquanto cortava a casca de cada batata com atenção. Havia prendido o cabelo em um nó mal feito no alto da cabeça e um pouco de suor molhava suas costas, mas os olhos de Edward se concentraram nas coxas morenas brilhando com a luz do sol e expostas pelo tecido suspenso da barra do vestido. Bella sabia ser sexy mesmo quando não queria, mesmo quando estava exercendo uma tarefa doméstica, e conseguiu atingir um nível maior ainda de sensualidade quando levantou o corpo com os olhos fechados e arfou de cansaço, os lábios carnudos entreabertos possivelmente deixando um gemido penoso escapar entre eles. Ele engoliu seco vendo aquilo.

Uma mão subiu por seu ombro até seu pescoço e ele virou-se para encarar os olhos expressivos de Alice. Era um toque delicado e urgente, proveniente da única mulher que deixava Edward com a guarda baixa... até então.

- Oi, gostoso. – ela disse perto de seu ouvido. – Senti sua falta essa noite...

- Jasper está de volta, você sabe o que isso significa. – Edward disse tragando o cigarro pela última vez e jogando a bituca pela varanda. – Nada de encontro sórdidos com o cunhado, não é mesmo?

- Infelizmente. – ela se lamentou. – Pensei em você a noite inteira, até mesmo quando ele estava dentro de mim...

- Você sabe que eu não gosto quando você expõe sua vida sexual de casada dessa forma.

- Desculpa, mas eu sofro toda vez que preciso transar com Jasper pensando que queria você no lugar dele.

- Alice, você não me engana com esse discurso barato. – Edward disse rindo sarcasticamente. – Eu te conheço o suficiente, para você, o sexo não importa com quem seja. Você só quer gozar e pronto.

- Droga, você me conhece de verdade. – Alice comentou frustrada. – Mas é algum pecado querer gozar com mais prazer com _certas_ pessoas?

- É quando você _dá_ para o irmão de seu marido. – ele retrucou mexendo as sobrancelhas de modo vencedor. – Que além de tudo é seu primo também.

- Nossa família já tem histórico de primos que se casaram. Emmett e Rose, por exemplo. Jasper e eu também...

- Mas Rose não pula a cerca descaradamente só porque é uma ninfomaníaca insaciável.

- Garanto a você que a ninfomaníaca insaciável te agrada mais que qualquer _puta_ de Medellín. – Alice sussurrou próxima de seu lábio.

Edward não conseguia rebater aquela verdade vinda com tanta sensualidade e certeza dos lábios de Alice. Inspirou o perfume doce que vinha da pele morena tocando a sua enquanto emanava calor e faíscas, deglutiu sem saber o que dizer e a viu se afastar dele com um sorriso vitorioso na face. Seu jeito delicado mentia muito sobre a personalidade forte daquela mulher por isso Jasper – seu marido e irmão mais novo de Edward – nunca imaginaria que sua esposa estava o traindo justamente com seu irmão. Era um segredo que iria para o túmulo com as duas partes envolvidas.

Quando voltou a se concentrar em algo que não fosse a anca redonda de Alice rebolando no vestido longo que ela usava, Edward procurou pela figura de Bella sentada na escada, mas a encontrou em outro lugar. Estava parada alguns passos depois da escada segurando a vasilha colada a cintura e olhando para o céu parada. Não entendeu por que ela fazia isso, mas Bella parecia bastante interessada com os pássaros coloridos que voavam acima de sua cabeça e com o céu de um azul típico. Edward achou engraçado esse interesse dela pela natureza e não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso.

- Bella!

Ela virou rapidamente quando escutou Hermita a gritar no alto da escada e o movimento de sua cabeça fez seu cabelo despencar em cascata até o meio de suas costas. Edward arfou baixo vendo aquilo, experimentando pela primeira vez o que o modo lento de Bella caminhar de volta para a casa causava em seu sistema nervoso central. Um arrepio estranho se espalhou por sua nuca e a musculatura de seu pescoço travou a vendo subir com as pontas dos pés a escada.

- O que tinha de tão interessante no céu? – Hermita a perguntou sorrindo divertidamente.

- Eu nunca vi um céu tão azul como esse. – Bella respondeu colocando as batatas debaixo da torneira e a ligando. – Eu nunca vi pássaros cantando com essa proximidade...

- Bem vinda a vida da fazenda, _chica_. – ela disse observando a expressão de encanto no rosto de Bella.

É, Bella. Definitivamente, bem vida a vida na fazenda...


	5. Capítulo IV

Acordar com o calor fazendo seu corpo gotejar ainda não era normal para Bella, mesmo após uma semana dormindo na mesma cama e fazendo as mesmas tarefas naquele lugar. Todas as manhãs ela desejava que tudo que ocorreu fosse apenas mais um pesadelo, que ao abrir os olhos ela estivesse em seu quarto em San Diego, dormindo abraçada a Jacob. Mas não, ela sempre via o telhado velho do quarto e na cama ao lado Hermita dormindo pesadamente quando despertava. Aquele era seu pesadelo vivido diariamente.

Acordar com aquele tipo de notícia não era normal pra Carlisle, mesmo depois de dez anos naquele ramo. Quando seu celular tocou nas primeiras horas da manhã e do outro lado da linha Paulo explicava tudo o que havia acontecido, ele sabia que seria um dia cheio. O barco com meia tonelada de cocaína recém extraída que sairia da costa boliviana – na divisa com a Venezuela – em direção a Miami perdeu contato com um dos responsáveis perto de Honduras e aquele tipo de problema não era o que Carlisle aceitava.

Levantou da cama enfurecido, mas Esme não despertou. Ela estava acostumada a aqueles ataques de fúria do marido no meio da noite quando recebia algum telefonema, seu corpo já havia aceitado aqueles tipos de susto. Dessa forma, apenas puxou o travesseiro que antes Carlisle pousava a cabeça e o abraçou forte sentindo o perfume do seu homem, inconsciente do sono. Seria o máximo que ela conseguiria de sua presença naquele dia.

No final do corredor, Carlisle esmurrou uma porta duas vezes e esperou enquanto conversava com alguém em espanhol no telefone. Edward apareceu depois de algum tempo, trajando apenas a parte de baixo de seu pijama e o cabelo bagunçado. Havia dormido a apenas duas horas – uma pequena farra em um bordel junto com alguns amigos na noite anterior – e acordara assustado com os murros do pai na porta.

- Se vista. – Carlisle pediu desligando o telefone. – Problemas com o barco três.

Edward respirou fundo e fechou a porta sem dizer mais nada, se jogando de costas na cama. Fechou os olhos tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, já que era bastante lento mentalmente quando acordado daquela forma, e os abriu para fitar o teto escuro. Lá fora o sol nascia sem vontade e no relógio de pulso que usava indicava que eram cinco e quarenta da manhã. _Merda!_, ele pensou esmurrando o colchão sem força. Aquele seria um dos dias que ele mais pediria para não ter nascido, o estresse seria gigante.

Com o chamado urgente do chefe, todas as pessoas diretamente ligadas com aquela viagem estavam no cais de Medellín, na parte "alternativa" onde aquele tipo de embarcação saía. Os homens presentes estavam cansados, passaram o dia anterior todo carregando o barco para que ele fizesse a entrega e agora estavam temendo o que iria acontecer com eles. Porque sim, a culpa era de algum deles e Carlisle não iria descansar até punir o culpado.

- Na última vez que eles se comunicaram, disseram que estava tendo uma tempestade no mar perto de Nicarágua, mas que já avistavam terras hondurenhas, senhor. – Pedro, o responsável pelo transporte da fazenda até o porto, disse. – Pode ter ocorrido algum problema com o mar brabo, sei lá...

- É bom vocês rezarem para esse barco estar no fundo do mar, entenderam? – Carlisle disse voltando para o carro.

E seria bom que, ao afundar, todos tenham morrido, pois nenhum sobrevivente seria perdoado caso todo aquele dinheiro fosse, literalmente, por água abaixo.

De volta à fazenda, Carlisle não descansou. Passou o dia inteiro no escritório junto com dois capangas enquanto Edward e Emmett tentavam se comunicar com a embarcação e, ao mesmo tempo, ligar para o cliente em Miami dizendo que houve um pequeno contra tempo na viagem. Do Chile – viajando novamente a negócios – Jasper também tentava ajudar, todos estavam envolvidos, afinal de contas, milhares de dólares estavam em jogo naquela transação.

Bella estranhou a movimentação da casa naquele dia. Apenas Esme e Alice tomaram café da manhã, os homens estavam ocupados demais para pensar em alimentação, e o almoço foi preparado para apenas as duas novamente. As outras empregadas pareciam não notar nada diferente no dia-a-dia e exerciam suas tarefas normalmente, alheias aos homens estranhos entrando e saindo pela porta principal e o gritos de fúria vindo de algum lugar da casa.

- Hermita, o que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou discretamente enquanto as duas lavavam alguns morangos para uma sobremesa. – Eu nunca vi a casa tão movimentada assim...

- Não é nada, _chica_. – Hermita respondeu sorrindo de maneira maternal e levando a tigela até a mesa.

- Se você diz... – Bella se contentou com a resposta.

Sentou no banco de madeira que havia na cozinha e respirou fundo esperando que alguma coisa de interessante acontecesse para tirá-la daquele ócio. Por não ter o que fazer durante o dia, Bella não conseguia deixar de pensar em Jacob, na saudade que sentia dele.

**FLAHSBACK**

_- Quem você pensa que é, hein? – Jacob perguntou se aproximando e forçando Bella a encostar mais ainda na parede._

__

- A garota que vai te dar um fora, Jacob Black. – Bella respondeu sorrindo vitoriosamente. – Esse seu charminho mexicano não cola comigo, sabia?

- É mesmo? – ele insistiu e segurou sua cintura com o braço, a imprensando contra seu corpo forte. – Então você só está comprovando que todas as americanas são estúpidas...

- Ou espertas, se você pensar diferente. – ela o corrigiu sem perder a concentração, mesmo com o sorriso alinhado dele perto demais do seu. – Nós não nos contentamos com qualquer corpinho bem trabalhado, queremos mais.

- Mais? O quê, por exemplo?

_- Atitude, Black. – Bella sussurrou mordendo o lábio inferior._

_Foi o que faltava para ele a pressionar com mais força contra a parede e beijar seus lábios carnudos sem se importar com mais nada. Depois de alguns encontros por festa de amigos em comum e toda a insistência de sua parte, Jacob finalmente beijou aquela garota famosa pela sensualidade e gênio forte herdado da parte mexicana da família._

__

- Vamos para sua casa, essa festa já deu o que tinha que dar. – Bella disse quando seus lábios se separaram, o puxando pela sala lotada.

_Dois meses depois os dois assumiram o relacionamento e não se separaram até aquela fatídica noite..._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

- _Chica_!

Bella despertou de sua lembrança balançando a cabeça levemente e fitou o rosto de Lupita em sua frente. Ela estava nervosa – como sempre – e batia o pé insistentemente enquanto Bella não respondia seu chamado.

- Escutou o que eu mandei fazer? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Não, desculpa... – Bella respondeu levantando.

- Chá. Escritório. Entendeu? – Lupita repetiu pausadamente.

- Ok, certo...

Bella pegou a chaleira com água fervendo e o pote com as folhas de coca guardado na estante. Todas as tardes ela fazia aquilo, preparava o chá de Carlisle e servia em seu escritório, odiando cada segundo que aquele homem lhe lançava um olhar pervertido e sorria olhando para seu decote. Bella sentia extremo nojo de Carlisle, mas não dizia nada para evitar uma estadia muita pior na fazenda.

- Onde Bella está indo? – Hermita perguntou a vendo sair da cozinha com uma bandeja.

- Garota idiota! – Lupita disse levando a mão ate a testa e balançando a cabeça. – Eu disse que era para ela preparar o chá, mas não disse que era agora.

- _Dios mio_, _señor_ Carlisle irá ficar uma fera com ela. – Hermita se lamentou.

Edward sentou na poltrona em frente ao pai e manteve uma postura despojada enquanto tentava relaxar nem que fossem apenas alguns segundos. Estava sinceramente cansado de ficar o dia inteiro no telefone, gritando com as pessoas e jurando algumas famílias de morte. Não estava necessariamente cansado de fazer _aquilo_, mas as poucas horas de sono estavam tirando qualquer gota de paciência que restava nele.

- _Señor_, nós recebemos uma ligação. – Hernani disse voltando ao escritório. – A guarda costeira disse que o último contato foi feito às quatro horas na costa de Honduras.

- Você ligou para a guarda costeira? – Carlisle gritou levantando rapidamente.

- Mas o senhor disse que queria informações sobre o barco... – o homem gaguejou se encolhendo de medo.

- Seu idiota! – Carlisle gritou esmurrando a mesa. – Se eles acharem o barco irão descobrir a droga, seu estúpido!

- Desculpe...

- Tente ser útil e inteligente uma vez na vida, Hernani.

Bella escutou os gritos vindos do interior do escritório, mas mesmo assim deu duas leves batidas antes de girar a maçaneta para abri-la. Na sua frente, Carlisle estava em pé com o punho apoiado na mesa e a testa suando. De costas para ela, Edward estava esparramado na poltrona girando o pequeno celular entre os dedos e batendo o pé esquerdo em um ritmo qualquer. Os outros dois homens estavam em pé, com os braços cruzados para trás em uma postura defensiva.

- O que você quer? – Carlisle perguntou quando ela parou no meio do escritório com a bandeja.

- Seu chá... – ela respondeu sem entender seu nervosismo por vê-la.

- Eu disse que não queria essa _merda_ de chá agora! Você tem problemas mentais ou algo assim?

Bella sentiu a porcelana do bule e da xícara tremer na bandeja quando ele gritou aquela questão a assustando. Se havia uma coisa no mundo que abalava Bella era alguém gritar com ela daquela forma, fazendo seus olhos marejar sem controle e seu corpo todo tremer de insegurança.

- Desculpa... – ela disse, mas sua voz saiu fraca.

Edward virou-se na poltrona para encarar Bella e não gostou do modo que ela estava. Deveria não ligar mais quando seu pai gritava com alguém daquela maneira, mas quando se tratava de uma mulher seu coração amolecia. Ninguém deveria tratar uma mulher mal – ao menos que ela merecesse ou gostasse de uma brutalidade sexual – e ver a maneira violenta que Bella tremia o deixou mal.

- Suma daqui! – Carlisle pediu fazendo um gesto para que ela saísse.

Os pés descalços de Bella parecia grudados no piso de madeira velha do escritório, mas ela literalmente engoliu o choro e saiu dali antes que transparecesse algum sinal de fraqueza. Quando chegou na cozinha, todos os olhares das empregadas estavam em sua imagem, mas ela deixou a bandeja antes de sair correndo para fora da casa, campo adentro.

- Garota estúpida... – Carlisle comentou voltando a sentar.

- Eu... preciso fazer uma ligação. – Edward murmurou saindo do escritório.

Edward andava com passos apressados pela casa olhando ao seu redor, procurando algo que somente seu inconsciente tinha conhecimento, mas não havia ninguém. Entrou na cozinha e as mulheres presentes olharam sem entender o que ele queria com tanta pressa, mas Edward as ignorou e saiu pela porta que dava acesso ao quintal da fazenda. Lá, parada no meio do caminho de terra que ia até a plantação, Bella estava parada com os punhos cerrados.

Ela não queria, mas as lágrimas desciam com vontade enquanto ela tentava não se importar com o que acabara de passar. Aquele homem havia sido grosso na hora que Bella estava mais abalada emocionadamente e não precisava de alguém gritando daquela forma para piorar sua situação, principalmente na presença de _outros_ que não lhe agradavam. De todos naquela casa, o modo que Edward a olhava deixava Bella intrigada e irritada sem entender por que. Era simplesmente um nojo que ela sentia de sua arrogância em forma de sorrir e analisar as pessoas com um olhar.

Limpou a última lágrima que escorreu e fungou tentando dispersar o choro, mas ainda estava abalada. Sua mente estava tão confusa que ela não sabia se ainda chorava por causa da grosseria que Carlisle fez ou por todos os outros sentimentos que a perturbavam desde que deixou San Diego. Bella odiava se sentir daquela forma, mas não tinha como controlar seus sentimentos estando tão vulnerável.

- Droga, droga, droga! – ela xingou apertando as mãos e os outros com raiva.

Quando se virou para voltar a casa, viu Edward parado em uma distância considerada atrás dela, as mãos dentro do bolso da calça jeans e os ombros discretamente curvados para frente. Parou rapidamente e tentou limpar os resquícios de lágrimas de seus olhos, mesmo sabendo que ele sabia que ela esteve chorando assim que deixou o escritório.

- O que você quer? – Bella perguntou rispidamente. – Veio rir da idiota que tem _merda_ na cabeça?

Edward retirou as mãos dos bolsos e cruzou os braços enquanto esperava a explosão da garota atingir proporções monstruosas já que tudo nela informava que ela estourada demais e com sangue latino. Já estava acostumado com mulheres desse tipo; esquentadas, perigosas, capazes de _qualquer_ coisa para conseguir o que queria. Mulheres que fariam tudo pensando apenas no próprio bem estar.

- Qual seu problema, hein? – Bella perguntou irritada.

- Nenhum e o seu? – ele retrucou sério.

- Todos os possíveis a começar por você.

- Por mim? – Edward perguntou surpreso. – Por que eu seria um problema?

- Porque está parado com esse ar superior me vendo irritada por causa daquele idiota! – ela respondeu apontando para a casa. – Seu pai é um filho-da-mãe, sabia?

- Tenho uma breve idéia sobre o assunto...

- Quem puxa aos seus não degenera... – Bella murmurou virando-se de costas para ele, mas Edward segurou seu braço a impedindo.

- O que você disse?

Ela respirou fundo e fitou aquela mão calejada segurando seu ombro. Não suportou o modo que a pele áspera estava em contato com a sua então lutou contra seu aperto e se libertou. Sinceramente, Bella não conseguia suportar nada naquele homem.

- Idiota como seu pai, foi isso que eu disse. – ela respondeu entre os dentes.

- Cuidado com o que diz, _chica_. – Edward a alertou sem perder a paciência.

- Não tenho nem vou ter, entendeu? Porque eu estou pouco me lixando para sua opinião de merda.

Edward ficava excitado com mulheres de temperamento forte, talvez fosse essa uma das razões para se envolver com Alice, uma mulher geniosa e estourada. Mas o modo que Bella explodiu quando foi insultada e descarregou tudo nele era mais que excitante. Ele conseguia ver o fogo queimando em suas pupilas, as palavras agressivas soltando cheias de vontade da boca bem delineada, a face completamente ruborizada de ódio, mas ela não tinha medo, não poderia ter com aquela firmeza indescritível. Era um desejo até então controlável vê-la daquela forma.

- Coloque uma coisa na sua cabeça, _chica_. – ele disse apertando seu braço mais uma vez. – Meu pai é um idiota e isso eu tenho absoluta certeza depois de vinte e cinco anos, mas ele também é perigoso, sabe administrar seu trabalho com mais firmeza que muita gente e não aceita nenhum tipo de contratempo. Por isso, pense muito antes de sair o insultando por aí, entendeu? Porque as conseqüências podem ser desastrosas.

- É mesmo? – Bella perguntou sorrindo cinicamente. – Pois uma coisa que eu não tenho é medo, muito menos daquele covarde.

- Pois você deveria. – Edward a alertou mais uma vez. – Eu desaprovo muitas coisas que meu pai faz, como insultar uma mulher da maneira que ele fez com você, mas respeito... é uma coisa que ele conquistou depois de muitos anos nesse ramo.

Dito isso, ele soltou seu braço e respirou fundo, vendo-a fazer o mesmo. Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos tomados pela raiva que um sentia pelo outro, sem dizer nada com palavras, mas com o olhar. Bella sentia vontade de socá-lo com toda força possível, colocar em prática o que aprendeu nas ruas de San Diego para se proteger, mas Edward sentia algo diferente por ela; sentia vontade de possuir seu corpo da maneira mais violenta possível só para acabar com aquela petulância com traços latinos que a garota tinha.

- _Señor_ Edward. – eles escutaram alguém gritar.

Era um dos capangas que estavam no escritório que corria em direção aos dois, segurando um celular na mão. Edward o observou se aproximando e lançou um último olhar para Bella.

- Espero que o recado tenha sido dado. – ele disse com firmeza.

- Espero que você se foda. – ela retrucou sem temer nada.

De modo cínico e provocador, Edward sorriu discretamente para a garota e deixou-a parada no meio do caminho de terra, os pés sujos e a nuca acumulando suor. Bella ainda iria pagar por todos os desaforos que soltou a ele naquele dia.

- Localizaram o barco. – capanga disse lhe entregando o celular. – Um dos marinheiros está ao telefone querendo falar com o senhor.

- É uma pena. Estava precisando de sangue rolando para completar meu dia. – Edward disse antes de colocar o celular no ouvido. – Posso saber em que inferno você se meteu com a _merda_ da entrega?

Antes de conseguir explicar o que realmente aconteceu com o barco, o marinheiro ainda escutou quase meia hora de xingamento e ameaças vindas do outro lado da linha. Edward foi bem claro; se ele perdesse mais uma vez o prazo de entrega, toda a sua querida família iria pagar o preço de seu erro. Não havia como não temer a família Cullen nesse ramo.

Quando Bella entrou no quarto, Hermita estava sentada na cama lendo a bíblia concentrada, mas mesmo assim ela não deixou de despejar todos os palavrões que conhecia direcionados a aquele homem.

- Arrogante, idiota, prepotente, infantil e filho-da-mãe! – ela disse andando de um lado para o outro do quarto.

- Quem é tão ruim com você, _chica_? – Hermita perguntou fechando a bíblia.

- Quem mais? Edward, lógico! – ela respondeu batendo o pé direito com raiva.

- Oh, _chica_. Não se estresse com o _señor_ Edward. – Hermita disse leviana. – Ele trata todas as mulheres dessa forma, com você não iria ser diferente.

- Mas eu não sou qualquer mulher, Hermita. – Bella disse decidida. – Ele vai engolir todos os insultos que direcionou a mim. Eu vou fazê-lo enfiar aquela arrogância no...

- Por Deus, Bella. – Hermita pediu cobrindo as orelhas.

- Desculpa, Hermita. Me empolguei...

Bella dormiu como nunca antes de tanta raiva que sentia de Edward. Toda vez que ficava daquela forma – estressada, colocando fogo pelo nariz – ela caía em um sono profundo rapidamente. Talvez fosse seu corpo poupando energias para a batalha que enfrentaria nos próximos dias.


	6. Capítulo V

*

Paris ficava a mais ou menos doze horas de Medellín e era para lá que Edward e Alice iriam, mas para todos os efeitos eles iriam fazer uma negociação que envolvia os dois ramos na Espanha. Uma desculpa excelente para enganar a todos e aproveitar a capital francesa como amantes.

Esse tipo de viagem não acontecia com a freqüência que eles desejavam para não parecer estranho demais. Apesar do ramo de Edward – tráfico internacional – estar ligado com o de Alice – mulas como forma de transporte – não era muito _comum_ a mulher viajar com o cunhado para outro país. Mesmo Jasper confiando fielmente no irmão, algumas pessoas que notavam o modo que Alice olhava para Edward poderiam dizer que algo acontecia entre os dois.

A viagem dos patrões mais exigentes modificava a rotina da fazenda. Sem Alice, as cozinheiras não precisavam preparar o café da manhã como ela gostava; suco de laranja feito na hora, geléia fresca de damasco, torradas francesas e um mamão de tamanho médio cortado em cubos. Se algo não estivesse como ela gostava, ganhavam meia hora de xingamentos e ameaças vindo da mulher com nervos a flor da pele. Sem Edward, não precisavam escutar suas respostas mal humoradas quando lhe perguntavam algo ou sentir o cheiro de cigarro forte que ele fazia questão de fumar à mesa. Bella apenas agradecia de não ver aqueles dois durante aquela semana.

Pela segunda madrugada seguida, ela não conseguiu dormir direito. Poderia culpar o calor infernal que fazia ou os mosquitos mordendo sua pele nos locais expostos, mas certamente a ansiedade tinha sua culpa. Faltavam duas semanas para ela completar um mês na fazenda e sua viagem como mula estava próxima. Ela poderia voltar aos Estados Unidos e talvez pudesse rever Jacob, mas o medo de algo acontecer a ele lhe dominava.

A cama rangeu quando ela levantou, mas Hermita dormindo pesadamente ao seu lado não despertou. Bella pensou em tomar um banho gelado para diminuir o desconforto, mas era tarde e ela sentia medo de caminhar sozinha por aquele lado da fazenda. O máximo de refresco que conseguiria seria com um copo d'água gelado e – roubando a chave da cozinha na gaveta de Hermita – decidiu que aquela era a única solução.

Os grilos entoavam seu canto e Bella odiava aquilo, pois lhe passava a sensação que eles a atacariam do nada. Apressou para alcançar a porta e destrancá-la sem fazer barulho. Ali dentro estava um pouco mais quente que o quarto, mas ela poderia gelar sua pele quando abrisse a geladeira.  
Pegou uma garrafa cheia de água e um dos copos refrigerados, que Alice exigia que ficassem gelados para quando ela quisesse tomar algo. Bella achava isso uma frescura, mas depois ela recolocaria um no lugar para na manhã seguinte ninguém perceber que esteve ali.

Estava levando o copo a boca quando alguns passos ecoaram em um lugar perto. Tudo que ela não precisava era de alguém a encontrando clandestina na cozinha e Bella quase correu para guardar tudo, mas o copo espatifou no chão.

- _Shit!_ – ela xingou em inglês quando se abaixou.

- Desculpe, eu não queria te assustar...

Bella levantou com os cacos maiores na mão e encontrou Jasper parado na porta da cozinha. Ele era o filho mais novo de Carlisle e ela tinha uma breve idéia do que ele fazia. Algo ligado a tráfico de armas para o pai como escutou uma vez sem querer. Parecia ser uma pessoa calma apesar de tudo, diferente dos outros.

- Você se cortou? – ele perguntou se abaixando ao lado de Bella.

- Não... – Bella respondeu sem coragem de encará-lo. – Eu não deveria estar aqui, perdão...

- Tudo bem. – Jasper a assegurou com um sorriso idêntico ao de Carlisle. – Eu não vou contar a ninguém.

- Obrigada.

Ela entregou os cacos que catou a Jasper e ele os jogou na lixeira perto da porta. Bella estava visivelmente desconfortável com sua presença, já que eles nunca trocaram mais que duas palavras e ele estava trajando apenas o short do pijama. As costas morenas expostas demais para o seu gosto.

- Era um dos copos de Alice, não é? – ele perguntou sentando no banco da mesa.

- Eu...

- Não se preocupe, ela não irá saber que foi você. E eu acho muita frescura ela só beber água em copo gelado.

Pelo menos eles compartilhavam dessa opinião e Bella sorriu agradecida sentando no banco ao seu lado.

- Quer que eu faça algo para você comer? – perguntou cautelosamente.

- Na verdade, eu quero. Estou morrendo de fome.

- Algo específico. Tem uma torta de limão com hortelã na geladeira...

- Pode ser.

Ela cortou um pedaço da torta feita naquela manhã e entregou a Jasper com um garfo. Sentou novamente na ponta do banco ao lado dele e o observou quebrar a casca de chocolate branco que revestida a torta.

- Está boa? – perguntou curiosa.

- Meu Deus... – ele gemeu baixo. – Está muito boa. Quem fez?

- Eu... – ela respondeu ficando ruborizada.

- Você tem talento, _chica_. – Jasper acrescentou, quebrando outro pedaço.

- É uma receita antiga, minha mãe que me ensinou a fazer pouco antes de morrer. – Bella explicou sentindo a garganta dá um nó com as lembranças que a receita trazia. – Ela sempre me dizia que uma mulher conquista um homem pelo estomago.

- Você é capaz de conquistar qualquer um com essa torta. – ele comentou com a boca cheia. – Ela morreu muito nova, não foi? Sua mãe. Meu pai comentou alguma vez, eu acho...

- Muito nova... – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu responder.

Bella não sabia por que estava conversando sobre aquele assunto com ele, uma pessoa que mal conhecia. Ela nunca falava sobre a morte de sua mãe e a forma que aquilo a abalou, nem mesmo com Jacob, mas Jasper a deixou à vontade para comentar sobre o assunto. Estava apenas confortável ao seu como não conseguia ficar com as outras pessoas da casa.

- Você odeia a fazenda, não é? – Jasper perguntou pousando o garfo no prato.

- Como você sabe? – Bella perguntou surpresa por ele saber daquilo.

- Dá para perceber. Você tá sempre reclamando de calor em inglês, é engraçado. Eu já te vi fazer isso algumas vezes...

- É que eu estou acostumada com outra coisa, com San Diego. Aqui faz calor demais, cheio de bichos, meu espanhol é uma merda e eu estou obrigada.

- Eu adorava esse lugar quando era criança, mas quando fiz faculdade em Londres minha visão mudou um pouco. Hoje em dia eu apenas agüento, sabe?

- Você fez faculdade em Londres? – ela perguntou mais surpresa ainda.

- Tentei cursar Direito em Oxford, mas fui extraviado quando esfaqueei um cara num Pub. Isso ocorreu com um mês de aula.

- Você esfaqueou alguém? – a surpresa se tornou maior e Jasper riu baixo.

- Bella, eu fui criado em meio a capangas bêbados e traficantes. – ele explicou com naturalidade. – Com dez anos eu já sabia atirar com uma 38, minha vida sempre foi assim.

- Por isso você tem essas cicatrizes... – ela comentou observando as linhas brancas no braço moreno dele.

- Essas cicatrizes não são nada comparadas com as que Emmett tem. – ele disse analisando o braço marcado. – Acho que o único que se safou de marcas feia foi Edward. Ele sempre soube resolver os problemas sem facas e sangue envolvido.

Bella sentia raiva só de ouvir o nome daquele homem, lembrando a última vez que se viram. Ainda estava com raiva do modo que ela a tratou e a promessa de que um dia ele engoliria a arrogância latejava em sua mente. Um dia Bella iria ver Edward se desculpar por todas as grosserias que ele fez com ela e todas as mulheres.

- Muito obrigado pela torta, Bella. – Jasper disse ficando de pé. – E pela conversa.

- De nada. Agradeço a você por ter me feito esquecer esse calor infernal um pouco. – ela disse sorrindo com sinceridade.

- Relaxe, um dia você acostuma com esse clima.

- Eu espero sair daqui antes de acostumar.

Jasper saiu da cozinha deixando Bella sem saber o que fazer. Não estava mais morrendo de calor, mas também não sentia sono. Gostaria de ficar mais um pouco conversando com aquele homem, ele parecia ser uma pessoa legal para ter a companhia, mas contentou-se em sentar na escada do lado de fora da casa para ver o sol nascer nas montanhas distantes. Também era a segunda vez seguida que ela fazia aquilo.

Edward desligou a televisão e pousou o cigarro queimado até a metade no cinzeiro. O relógio do criado-mudo indicava que já passava das duas horas da manhã, mas ele não estava com sono. Seu corpo estava cansado, passara o dia inteiro atrás de Alice pelas ruas de Paris fazendo compras e seu vôo de volta a Medellín seria daqui a cinco horas. Precisava voltar para casa e fingir que os negociadores espanhóis não fecharam _ainda_ o acordo com os dois. Outra viagem a Paris ainda seria marcada se dependesse da ânsia que eles dois sentiam de um momento em paz para os encontros.

Mesmo não querendo, ele deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos para tentar desligar sua mente. Ao seu lado, Alice se mexeu lentamente enquanto dormia há algumas horas já e Edward tentava se concentrar em fazer o mesmo. Precisava descansar para evitar _jet lag_ no dia seguinte.

Estava de volta a fazenda, no corredor que dava para seu quarto. Parecia ser um dia calmo na casa, pois nenhum barulho típico poderia ser escutado, apenas sussurros vindos de longe.

Tomado pela curiosidade, prosseguiu até chegar a porta de seu quarto e abri-la lentamente. Edward não estava preparado para a cena que viu ocorrendo lá dentro, era como se todos os seus _sonhos_ estivessem sendo realizados apenas para ele. De repente, o paraíso parecia algo mais próximo da realidade.

Em cima de sua cama, iluminadas pelas velas espalhadas ao redor, as duas mulheres estavam completamente envolvidas de corpo e alma, a julgar pela concentração com que elas se _amavam_. As peles morenas expostas pela falta de roupa, os cabelos negros bagunças selvagens, os aromas inebriantes perdidos no ar quente dentro do quarto. A perna direita de Alice estava sob a coxa esquerda de Bella e o contrário também ocorria, os dois corpos em contato _direto_, sem barreiras. Como duas tesouras irmãs, assim chamavam o _envolvimento_ de duas mulheres.

Elas estavam concentradas no acariciar do corpo da outra e pareciam não notar a presença de mais alguém no local, as assistindo. As mãos desciam pela pele com cautela e desejos, os dedos brincando com as curvas e acentuações, o choque pélvico se tornando cada vez mais audível. O barulho que deixava Edward completamente hipnotizado.

Ele deu mais um passo em direção à cama no momento que a cabeça de Bella caiu para trás e um gemido obsceno escapou de seus lábios, sem nunca parar de se movimentar contra Alice. Seu pescoço era acariciado pelos lábios da outra, sua mão descia lentamente pela cintura magra de Alice, os corpos aceleravam o movimento. Edward sentia que não iria agüentar tanta sensualidade tão perto e não poder fazer nada.

Bella parecia comandar a situação, pois parou seu quadril deixando Alice frustrada e a forçou contra a cama quando tomou posse de seus lábios, segurando seu rosto com as mãos. Ela ainda beijava a _companheira_ enquanto seus dedos desciam entre seus seios, sob sua barriga, até atingir o centro quente e úmido entre suas pernas. Do local onde estava, Edward podia ver os dedos cruzados invadirem Alice lentamente em movimentos precisos, a cena lhe causando um desconforto incrível. Era como se fosse capaz de explodir dentro de sua calça em questão de segundos.

Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena, do modo que Alice se contorcia no colchão com o que Bella lhe causava, puxando-a pela nuca para colar sua boca cada vez na dela. Elas arfavam alto e Edward as acompanhava, sentindo que estava quase _lá_ sem precisar de mais nada. Apenas ver as duas se tocando, se _amando_, desejando uma a outra com tanta vontade era o suficiente.

Estava tão concentrado em observá-las que tomou um susto quando Bella levantou o rosto em sua direção e sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior com vontade.

- Quer brincar? – ela perguntou com a rouquidão sensual na voz.

Ele não conseguia responder nada, seus olhos foram rapidamente puxados para seu corpo inclinado em direção a outra mulher na cama, a língua de Alice brincando com o mamilo de Bella a fazendo gemer baixo, mas sem tirar os olhos deles. Quando percebeu, já estava parado com os joelhos colados na cama e a proximidade só exasperava a sensualidade da cena.

Alice girou o corpo e apoiou o peso nos cotovelos, levantando os olhos para ele. Sua face estava ruborizada e seu cabelo bagunçado caía sob seus olhos queimando de desejo. Ambas estavam com esse tipo de expressão; quentes demais para esconder o que ocorria com seus corpos.

- Não tenha medo... – ela sussurrou enquanto Bella descia os lábios por suas costas lentamente. – Nós não mordemos.

Dito isso, ela gemeu baixo com os dentes de Bella fechando em sua pele e riu em seguida com a expressão que Edward tinha na face. Era como se ele ainda não acreditasse que as duas realmente estivessem fazendo aquilo, em sua cama, apenas para ele ver. Era uma sorte que poucos homens tinham na vida.

Ele reagiu pela primeira vez e assentiu enquanto deglutia nervoso. Bella se esqueceu da amante por alguns segundos e deslocou seus lábios para o pescoço de Edward enquanto Alice se deslocava para mais baixo em seu corpo, a atingindo com a língua habilidosa, arrancando arrepios repentinos de seu corpo. Edward estava de olhos fechados, mas sentia os lábios macios descendo por sua pele e a mão descendo por seu peito nu. A sensação do toque era real demais e definitivamente ele não estava sonhando. Era o Natal chegando mais cedo, ele e duas mulheres completamente envolvidos.

- Hum, sonho interessante?

Ele reconheceu aquela voz de longe, mas ela não pertencia à mesma mulher que ele imaginou estar o beijando e acariciando. Contra a sua vontade, abriu os olhos e primeiro encarou o teto do hotel, para depois ver uma cabeleira escura em sua frente sob seu peito. Fechou os olhos completamente frustrado, tudo não havia passado de um sonho... infelizmente.

- Adoro quando você acorda _animado_ assim... – Alice comentou puxando o lençol de seu corpo.

Ele ainda não estava completamente consciência do que estava acontecendo, mas ela já estava montando em seu colo para envolvê-lo com o sexo ligeiramente molhado. Alice era assim; o encurralava até mesmo nos primeiros momentos do dia, parecia que seu tesão jamais terminava.

Edward acordou de vez quando ela começou a se movimentar lentamente sob ele, arfando baixo com os olhos fechados. Sentou na cama puxando as pernas de Alice para laçar sua cintura, tomando sua boca com toda a disposição possível. E daí que eles iriam se atrasar para o vôo e, provavelmente, mudaria todos os horários programados para aquele dia? Precisavam se despedir corretamente de Paris por todos aqueles dias de cumplicidade.

Após algumas boas horas dentro de um avião, tentando dormir tudo o que não conseguiu nos últimos dias, ainda assim Edward não conseguia esquecer o sonho. As imagens de sua amante e a americana envolvidas sexualmente ardiam em sua mente e ele sentia certa culpa por estar pensando naquilo. Não conhecia Bella, o máximo que trocaram foram alguns insultos, mas ele já tinha um sonho obsceno onde ela estava envolvida, mesmo que ele já sonhara com Alice e outra mulher antes. Talvez fosse o jeito _quente_ que Bella agia, sempre explosiva, sem medo do que dizia. Era como se ela fosse um complemento da sensualidade latina que Alice tinha; as duas – juntas ou separadas – _seriam_ perfeitas para ele.

- Você não vai me contar o seu sonho _interessante_ que estava tendo essa manhã? – Alice perguntou o tirando do transe.

- O mesmo de sempre. – ele respondeu respirando fundo. – Você e outra mulher...

- Quem sabe um dia você não consegue realizar essa fantasia, hein? – ela comentou beijando seu pescoço levemente. – Sair da rotina é sempre bom.

- Você sai da rotina quase diariamente, Alice. A não ser que transar com o cunhado seja sua rotina esquisita...

- Seu mau humor matinal me irrita, sabia? – Alice disse cruzando os braços e se afastando dele, mas Edward puxou seu rosto para beijá-la.

- Só estou me acostumando novamente em fingir que te desprezo. – ele sussurrou contra sua boca e Alice riu baixo, o beijando calorosamente.

Aquela era a rotina dos dois; fingir que eram apenas parceiros de trabalho, primos e cunhados, nada mais. Ninguém desconfiava, ninguém parecia perceber que entre os dois era muito mais que isso e, assim, os encontros clandestinos continuavam acontecendo bem embaixo do nariz de Jasper e toda a família.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram à fazenda, já passava das oito horas da noite em Medellín. Alice dormia com a cabeça repousada em seu ombro e ele acendeu um cigarro enquanto o táxi rodava pela estrada em direção ao portão de entrada. O céu estava completamente escuro e cheio de estrelas, em uma daquelas noites que ele desejava ficar do lado de fora da casa recebendo a brisa fresca rara que corria por ali. Mas seu corpo exigia cama depois de quase treze horas viajando sob o oceano, parando em países por algumas horas para entrar em um novo avião e seguir viagem. Era esse aspecto de trabalhar como um traficante internacional que o cansava fisicamente e mentalmente.

Carregou Alice no colo quando taxista colocou suas malas na escada da casa e pagou a corrida. Ninguém iria achar estranho ele está a carregado adormecida nos braços, já havia feito aquilo algumas vezes e Jasper nunca notou o toque mal intencionado do irmão na mulher. Por isso, quando encontrou Jasper descendo a escada, lhe entregou a mulher nos braços com um sorriso fraco.

- Ela dormiu a viagem de táxi toda. – Edward disse vendo Jasper arrumar Alice nos braços. – Resmungou algumas coisas, mas nada que eu pudesse entender...

- Obrigada por trazê-la inteira, _Hermano_. – Jasper disse sorrindo para Edward. – Pensei que ela fosse perder os pés fazendo comprar pela Europa.

- Eu a controlei enquanto fazia companhia em algumas tardes.

- Vou levá-la para cama antes que acorde.

Vendo a maneira que o irmão cuidava com carinho da esposa fazia Edward sentir um pouco de culpa pelo o que fazia, mas esquecia tudo quando recordava do passado. Ele jamais esqueceria como Jasper _roubou_ Alice dele quando tinha 18 anos. Ninguém sabia que os dois primos estavam envolvidos, Alice preferiu que fosse um segredo até ter certeza, mas fez questão de contar a todos quando começou a namorar Jasper. Foi isso que mais _machucou_ Edward; ela escolheu o irmão para passar o resto da vida servindo, mas mesmo assim não conseguia esquecê-lo, mesmo que apenas sexualmente. Contentou-se apenas com isso depois de alguns anos.

Abriu a varanda de seu quarto quando saiu do banho com a toalha enrolada na cintura. Ao contrário de Paris naquela manhã, fazia um pouco de calor em Medellín, mas nada que ele já estivesse acostumado. Já passou por noites mais quentes naquele lugar.

Respirou fundo sentindo o ar limpo e rarefeito das montanhas andinas e se debruçou um pouco para ter uma visão mais ampla da fazenda. Dali podia ver até certo ponto da plantação, uma parte da trilha que dava pra um rio aonde poucas pessoas iam, mas o que realmente captou a atenção de Edward foi a pessoa atravessando o quintal em direção ao fundo da casa. Reconheceu mesmo de longe a dona do andar rebolativo e uma sensação estranha tomou conta de seu baixo ventre. Pela primeira vez, Edward sentiu certa excitação de observar Bella.

Vê-la depois de quatro dias viajando não lhe causaria nada se ele não tivesse aquele sonho a envolvendo. Agora, uma parcela de culpa o dominava, assim como o desejo por seu corpo apesar de nunca tê-lo provado. Culpa porque ela era filha do inimigo de seu pai, mesmo que essa fato não o impedisse de investir na americana se realmente quisesse, e desejo pelo simples fato de imaginá-la em _ação_. Bella no seu sonho parecia ser exatamente como transparecia; dominadora, completamente quente e sensual até um nível inatingível. Ela e Alice eram duas dominadoras da arte de seduzir.

Nunca agradeceu tanto por sua varanda dar uma bela visão do chuveiro externo da casa. Antigamente, apenas as empregadas mais velhas tomavam banho ali e nenhuma era interessante o suficiente para fazer Edward perder alguns minutos como vouyer, mas a carne fresca retirando a roupa era deveras interessante mesmo só podendo ver metade de suas costas.

Era o suficiente, ver a água caindo na pele morena já roubava completamente a atenção dele, principalmente quando ela colocou a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro e seu cabelo negro caiu encharcado grudando em sua pele. A cena era hipnotizante, assim como o seu sonho, e ele não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos até Bella estará enrolada na toalha e com as roupas de volta ao corpo, sem imaginar que alguém naquela casa a observava atentamente.

*****


	7. Capítulo VI

**#**

Naquela semana, o movimento dentro da cozinha se tornou maior quando Hermita informou a Bella que no final de semana seria realizado o aniversário de Rosalie, filha mais nova de Carlisle e Esme. Ela era a única que Bella ainda não conhecia, mas já ouvira falar muito.

Era casada com o primo Emmett Bardem, assim como Alice e Jasper eram também primos e casados, e estudava Relações Internacionais na faculdade de Medellín. Aparentemente, não tinha nenhum tipo de ligação com o trabalho do pai, mas seu marido era representante da droga por toda a América do Sul, sendo conhecido como um homem de muita ação e pouco raciocínio. As cicatrizes em seu corpo e as inúmeras prisões provavam que aquele homem agia sem pensar e não se arrependia quando as conseqüências chegavam. Fazia parte de sua personalidade e criação.

O que Bella não fazia idéia era que Rose não era filha de Carlisle, como todo mundo pensava. Apesar de ela ter o mesmo olhar intenso do pai e compartilhar de algumas manias com ele, Esme havia traído o marido há 22 anos com um de seus capangas e dessa relação fugas a menina foi gerada, mas ela conseguiu esconder a verdadeira identidade do pai de Rosalie. Para todos, ela era a única filha que ele tinha, mas para Esme e para Alberto – que descobriu a verdade após alguns anos – ela era a conseqüência de uma única traição. Deus queira que Carlisle jamais descubra isso, pois um homem traído e com o poder que ele tinha nas mãos não deixaria a história como estava. Alguém iria _pagar_ no final.

Hermita deixou Bella polindo os talheres de prata e cuidando da porcelana que iria ser utilizada no jantar enquanto organizava o restante do cardápio e tudo envolvendo comida e bebida. Esme já havia lhe passado todas as instruções e a velha cozinheira já sabia de cor o que precisava fazer para realizar os pedidos da patroa, apesar de a aniversariante não se importasse muito com o que a mãe queria.

Rosalie era parecida com o _pai_ nesse aspecto; evitava brigar com as manias da mãe para não causar nenhum tipo de estresse entre elas e aceitava tudo sem reclamar, era melhor dessa forma. Iria chegar no horário combinado, receberia os presentes e os abraços da família, jantaria a comida de Hermita que fazia falta às vezes e depois voltaria para seu apartamento no bairro caro de Medellín para voltar a sua rotina na manhã seguinte. Rose agradecia por não viver mais na fazenda, pois as lembranças que tinha dali não eram as mais agradáveis.

Cresceu brincando com a prima Alice, um ano mais velha, entre as mudas de coca sem entender qual era a importância daquela planta. Toda vez que arrancava alguma folha para brincar de comidinha com a prima recebia uma bronca do pai, lhe dizendo que ela nunca deveria tocar nem comer aquela planta, em hipótese alguma. Rose cresceu com esse medo irracional de se aproximar da plantação e apenas na adolescência passou a entender qual era o seu universo. Foi Emmett que lhe explicou tudo, contando como seus pais – Tanya e Javier Bardem – e o tio Carlisle ganhavam tanto dinheiro de modo fácil e dizendo as conseqüências que aquilo traria para eles no futuro. Cheia de revolta, Rose pediu para a mãe que passasse o ensino médio estudando em um colégio interno na Suíça alegando pensar no seu futuro acadêmico, mas o medo de tudo desmoronar quando estivesse na fazenda era a verdadeira razão para _fugir_ quando tinha 15 anos.

Passava o ano inteiro na Suíça estudando e voltava apenas no Natal e nas férias de verão, quando era permitida a saída do colégio. Quando estava em Medellín, a única coisa que fazia era estudar para conseguir nota suficiente para estudar RI em Oxford, mesmo que Alice lhe chamasse o tempo inteiro para conhecer a vida noturna de Medellín e os homens colombianos.

Rosalie não gostava dos homens dali, todos lhe recordavam o que o pai fazia com a mãe – traição, falta de respeito com o casamento e luxúria acima de tudo -, então ela preferia esperar as férias terminarem para voltar aos homens europeus educados e com os mesmo objetivos de vida que ela. O que ela não esperava era se apaixonar loucamente por um homem de sua terra natal, muito menos pelo primo.

Sua relação com Emmett era apenas de amizade até aquele Natal de 2005, quando ela estava terminando o ensino médio e pretendia ingressar em Oxford para cursar o que desejava, mas uma noite regada à tequila com os irmãos e os primos mudou seu plano. Naquela noite, mesmo que ela estivesse um pouco _alta_ com a bebida e o primo tivesse fumando maconha enquanto eles conversavam, Rose conseguiu um outro lado de Emmett que ninguém conhecia.

Eles conversaram sobre a infância que tiveram e sobre o futuro que queriam, eles beberam mais um pouco, eles transaram naquela noite e na manhã seguinte não conseguiam mais viver separados. Foi a partir desse momento que Rose teve uma certeza; encontrar a felicidade em Medellín.

Após a formatura no colégio, ingressou na Universidade de Medellín para cursar Relações Internacionais e com apenas seis meses de relacionamento já estava morando com Emmett em um apartamento perto da faculdade.

Carlisle não lidou com aquela notícia muito bem, mas preferiu que fosse o sobrinho que estivesse com a filha, pois sabia de onde ele vinha e para onde ele iria. Viu aquele garoto crescer e o educou em diversos aspectos, mas uma coisa Emmett não aprendeu com o tio; ele sabia dar o verdadeiro valor que uma mulher merecia e nunca traiu Rose com as famosas putas de Medellín. Isso foi o bastante para Carlisle abençoar a união dois.

Bella percebeu o amor que aquele homem sentia pela esposa quando os dois chegaram à fazenda no horário combinado. Primeiramente, ficou impressionada com a beleza da mulher, o olhar intenso ornamentado pela maquiagem perfeita, o cabelo em tom de chocolate que a deixou com uma pontada de inveja. Parecia muito com a mãe, principalmente no modo de caminhar e no modo de sorrir, mas fora isso era completamente o oposto de Esme.

Quando entrou na cozinha, abraçou Hermita forte e lhe disse palavras doces, como se dirigisse a uma avó. Cumprimentou as outras cozinheiras com um sorriso caloroso e quando seus olhos caíram sobre Bella – abrindo uma garrafa de vinho a pedido de Esme – ela estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

- Prazer, Rosalie Cullen. – disse com sua voz arrastada e sotaque ligeiramente inglês.

- Bella Swan. – ela respondeu apertando a mão da morena. – Meus parabéns... por seu aniversário, sabe?

- Obrigada. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Bella. – assentiu sorrindo antes de voltar à sala, onde a família estava.

Bella agradeceu por pelo menos um membro daquela família ser legal com ela, recordando rapidamente que Jasper já havia provado também que era uma pessoa agradável, mas tirando os dois irmãos ninguém mais lhe agradava. Por isso, bufou baixo quando Hermita pediu que fosse servir o vinho aos convidados e ela sentiu que aquela seria uma longa noite.

Edward enfiou a bituca de cigarro no cinzeiro que apoiava no braço do sofá escutando a conversa que estava tendo. Em sua frente, Esme e Carlisle dividiam um sofá, a mãe acariciando a mão do marido enquanto escutava com orgulho suas palavras. Ao seu lado esquerdo, Rose estava sentada delicadamente no colo de Emmett e a mão do primo acariciava a cintura da irmã, lhe beijando o braço nu algumas vezes e lhe arrancando um sorriso. Do outro lado, Alice mexia nos fios pretos de Jasper e dizia algo em seu ouvido, apesar de vez ou outra olhar lascivamente para Edward. Estavam todos tão ridiculamente apaixonados naquela sala que ele agradeceu por não ter comido nada ainda, pois certamente vomitaria com tanto romantismo.

Então, _ela_ entrou na sala segurando a garrafa de vinho chileno e colocando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha. A saia colada no quadril a deixava mais sensual ainda, principalmente com o movimento que fazia enquanto ela caminhava em direção ao grupo. Os olhares masculinos não conseguiam desgrudar de seu corpo e Esme trocou um olhar severo com Alice quando Bella parou ao lado de Edward e todos ficaram em silêncio.

- O vinho, senhor Carlisle. – ela disse deixando transparecer a falta de vontade de estar ali, o servindo.

- Pode me servir, por favor. – ele respondeu indicando a taça vazia na mesa de centro em sua frente.

Bella passou muito próxima de Edward, ele sendo capaz de ver o contorno de sua calcinha marcado na saia – a mente recordando rapidamente do sonho que teve com ela e Alice há alguns dias – e inclinou um pouco em direção ao copo para enchê-lo de vinho. Em sua frente, Carlisle comia seus seios expostos discretamente no decote com os olhos e Edward quase babava por sua retaguarda tão desejável. Bella não percebia, mas cada olhar lançado ao seu corpo não tinha a menor intenção de passar respeito ou amor. _It's all about sex_, como diriam em sua terra natal.

Alice percebeu o modo que o tio e o amante olhavam para a americana e não ficou nada feliz com isso. Desde que Bella colocou os pés na fazenda, todos os homens pareciam pateticamente hipnotizados por seu corpo e não faziam questão de disfarçar quando ela estava em algum ambiente. E daí que aquela mulher era sensual em níveis jamais atingidos antes? Alice não deixaria seu território ser invadido dessa forma.

- Eu vou querer um pouco de vinho. – ela disse atraindo a atenção de Bella.

Ela estendeu a taça indicando que o pedido era verdadeiro e Bella girou seus calcanhares para encher sua taça, evitando encarar aquela mulher. Odiava a maneira que Alice lhe olhava, o modo de Alice falava, que gritava com as empregadas. Na verdade, não havia nada naquela mulher que agradasse muito Bella.

- Olha o que você está fazendo, sua idiota. – escutou Alice gritar.

Estava tão concentrada em imaginar diversas formar de torturá-la que não percebeu que o copo já estava cheio o suficiente, começando a transbordar. O vinho molhou a coxa de Alice, mas Bella levantou a garrafa antes que o desastre fosse maior. Esme estava com o queixo caído vendo aquilo e todos pareciam ligeiramente assustados – sabendo o que ela poderia fazer com raiva – mas Edward era o único que riu com a situação. Ele estava se divertindo com o ódio explodindo na face de Alice e a mão de Bella segurando a garrafa tremia tão nítida, mas ele foi o único que percebeu.

- Desculpa, eu... – Bella gaguejou ao tentar dizer.

- Sua idiota! – Alice gritou ficando de pé e pisando forte em direção ao banheiro.

Sem saber o que fazer, Bella quase correu de volta á cozinha e depositou a garrafa sobre a mesa, buscando ar para se acalmar. Tinha que estragar tudo e dá razão para aqueles idiotas lhe xingarem e lhe tratarem mal, mas o que mais a irritou foi o sorriso de deboche na face de Edward. Ele, como sempre, era o único que conseguia aproveitar seus desastres para se divertir e isso deixava Bella praticamente soltando fogo pelas narinas.

- O que aconteceu, _chica_? – Hermita perguntou vendo as mãos de Bella tremer.

- Eu derrubei vinho em Alice. – ela respondeu tentando não alterar sua voz. – Me diga, eu consigo ser mais idiota que isso?

- _Chica,_ não fique tão preocupada. – Hermita pediu abraçando Bella pelos ombros e afagando seu braço. – Isso poderia acontecer com qualquer uma.

- Aquela mulher me tira a paciência, Hermita. Eu simplesmente a odeio como nunca odiei ninguém em minha vida e olha que eu já tive muitas inimigas...

- A senhora Alice não é a pessoa mais fácil de agradar, eu sei...

- E aqueles estúpidos copos refrigerados, que _merda_ é essa? – Bella disse indignada. – Juro que eu ainda vou mandá-la enfiar um por um no...

- Bella... – Hermita a alertou com um olhar severo.

- Se... se você precisar de mim, eu vou estar lá fora. – ela disse balançando a cabeça para se acalmar. – Preciso respirar um pouco.

Ela bateu a porta da cozinha com força e Hermita revirou os olhos achando graça no modo _estourado_ da garota.

- Se alguém precisar de mim, eu vou estar lá fora. – Edward disse ficando em pé. – Preciso fumar um pouco.

Alice o acompanhou com os olhos, desconfiada das intenções dele deixar a sala para fumar. Edward nunca se importava em fumar em ambientes fechados, mesmo quando sua mãe brigava com seus hábitos, então outra razão o tirou da sala naquele momento. Sem poder segui-lo – iria ficar muito escandaloso – ela se limitou a resmungar de outra coisa para disfarçar sua irritação.

Bella sentou no primeiro degrau da escada e puxou a ponta da saia longa para o meio de suas pernas, as deixando um pouco livre para refrescar sua pele. Todo mundo estava considerando aquela uma noite frias, mas Bella estava acostumada com invernos mais rigorosos em San Diego e a considerava uma noite nada infernal como todas costumavam ser. A fazenda estava com aquele ar calmo e silencioso, diferente do que acontecia durante o dia, e ela se concentrava em escutar o barulho de grilos longe dali, buscando esquecer tudo que já havia acontecido em sua noite. Dois passos ecoaram e Bella virou a cabeça em direção a varanda.

Edward encontrou Bella sentada na escada da cozinha, as coxas expostas brincando com sua mente e seu desejo. Ela o fitou quando ele chegou até a varanda, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar enquanto bufava em uma altura que ele pudesse escutar. A última vez que os dois se encontraram, faíscas de ódio que um sentiu pelas palavras do outro quase incendiaram o local, mas Edward simplesmente adorava quando aquela mulher perdia o controle e faria tudo para vê-la chegar _naquele_ nível de descontrole.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou quando Edward não tirou os olhos dela. – Eu estou sem paciência para escutar suas piadinhas medíocres e...

- Só vim lhe parabenizar. – ele a interrompeu descendo a escada da varanda em sua direção.

- Por eu ser um desastre? – Bella perguntou observando sua caminhada.

- Não, por ter irritado Alice. – ele disse parando em sua frente com as mãos dentro do bolso frontal do jeans. – Ela estava merecendo um banho de vinho hoje...

- Eu não entendo como vocês conseguem suportá-la. – ela questionou cruzando os braços na altura do estomago. – Ela é o ser mais irritante do mundo.

- Da mesma forma que todo mundo suporta o jeito irritante de Alice, suporta também o jeito arrogante de meu pai e minhas piadas medíocres, como você disse. – ele falou sorrindo para ela perder a calma.

- Você consegue ser mais irritante do que ela às vezes, sabia? – Bella disse tentando destruir seu sorriso vitorioso com um olhar cheio de fúria, mas Edward era irredutível. – Eu odeio esse lugar... – resmungou abaixando o olhar.

- Você não deveria. – ele disse sentando ao seu lado, para total surpresa de Bella. – Quer dizer, tirando toda a sua situação, ele lugar é lindo.

- Não consigo ver beleza quando tudo aqui me estressa.

- Vai por mim, todo mundo consegue ver beleza em algo ou alguém que lhe estressa.

Com os anos de experiência, Bella conseguiu perceber sobre o que ele estava se referindo com aquele papo. Era óbvio, Edward estava querendo seduzi-la com aquele charme latino barato só pelo prazer de ter seu corpo por uma noite, Bella já havia passado por aquela situação antes. Homens sempre desejavam seu corpo e mais nada, por isso ela amava Jacob daquela forma intensa; somente ele conseguia ver além de peitos e coxas. Edward teria que aprender que não seria tão fácil assim como ele estava acostumado.

- Talvez. – ela sussurrou mordendo o lábio inferior. – Mas, definitivamente, eu sou cega para esse tipo de _beleza._

Era raro uma mulher não cair por seu charme quando ele encarnava o amante de olhar sedutor e frases feitas, por isso escutou aquela frase de Bella e não soube o que responder. Perdeu qualquer chance de conseguir pensar em algo quando ela levantou – a saia caindo em cascata até o pé – e subiu o degrau da escada em um rebolado provocativo, intencional. Se ela fizesse aquilo mais alguma vez, Edward não iria agüentar muito tempo. Em questão de dias seu controle seria perdido.

**#**


	8. Capítulo VII

**#**

Bella sentou na cadeira de madeira que ficava na varanda e apoiou os pés nas barras de ferro da grade. Estava fazendo o mesmo calor infernal de sempre dentro do quarto, mas outra coisa a sufocava naquela noite. Seus pensamentos rápidos e confusos lhe incomodavam tanto que ela não agüentou e precisou respirar o ar – mesmo rarefeito dos Andes – para relaxar um pouco.

Aquela seria sua última noite na fazenda, mas no dia seguinte Bella não estaria de volta a San Diego, muito menos aos braços de Jacob. Na manhã seguinte, ela iria ser levada até o escritório de Alice no centro de Medellín, iria engolir algumas cápsulas com cocaína e atravessaria a América do Sul de volta ao seu país, mas como _mula_. Iria fazer a primeira viagem que pagaria a dívida de seu pai e a tensão de algo errado acontecer com ela durante o trajeto e a entrega lhe importunou durante todo o dia.

Hermita percebeu que Bella não estava tão concentrada no trabalho e lhe poupou um pouco das tarefas usuais, pois a garota americana não conseguia pensar direito com tanta coisa na mente. Estava tão ligada a Bella depois daquele primeiro mês que sentiu medo por ela, queria protegê-la de alguma forma, mas sabia que Alice não iria desistir do plano traçado. A única forma de ajudá-la seria tentando a acalmar e lhe proporcionando um último dia bem na fazenda.

Quando o sol se pôs e a noite chegou completamente, Bella sabia que o fim estava próximo. Dentro de algumas horas teria que começar a pagar aquela dívida que não era sua e sabe Deus o que iria ocorrer a ela. Se a polícia lhe parasse, passaria os próximos anos na cadeia, não poderia voltar a ter sua vida normal de estudante universitária ao lado do namorado que tanto sentia saudade.

Como ela queria escutar as palavras de Jacob lhe dizendo que tudo ficaria bem e poder sentir segurança em seus braços fortes ao redor do seu corpo, provar de seus beijos calmantes e poder voltar a ser feliz ao seu lado. Mas aquilo era impossível por causa do seu pai e por causa de um ato estúpido feito sem pensar nas conseqüências. De todas as vezes que sentiu raiva de Charlie – seja pela falta de informação sobre sua vida profissional ou a relação conturbada que tinha com ele depois de que sua mãe morreu – aquela era a razão que mais lhe irritou. Ainda era difícil acreditar que ele foi burro ao ponto de roubar milhares de dólares do homem mais poderoso da Colômbia e Bella ainda nem sabia o motivo que o levou a fazer aquilo.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, cruzando os braços na altura do estomago. O quintal ao seu redor estava um pouco escuro, apenas a luz vindo de uma galpão perto do começo da plantação o iluminando, e os insetos faziam o típico barulho da noite, o que deixou Bella mais irritada ainda. Os mosquitos mordiam sua pele, mas ela estava tão raivosa com tudo que não ligou e deixou que marcas vermelhas ornamentassem seu braço e colo nu por causa da blusa se alças finas que usava. Para sua sorte, ninguém apareceu para lhe incomodar com reclamações... _ainda_.

Edward acendeu um cigarro e estacionou o carro em frente à varanda da casa, desligando para o barulho do motor parar de ecoar no silêncio que fazia. Havia esquecido sua carteira ao sair de casa em direção a uma boate de Medellín onde encontraria uns amigos para mais uma noite de bebedeira sem responsabilidade, pois no dia seguinte não teria nada para fazer no _trabalho_. A casa estava toda escura, exceto pela única lâmpada acesa na varanda em sua frente, iluminando a figura sentada em uma cadeira de madeira.

Primeiro, avistou os pés descalços de Bella apoiado na grade da varanda, para depois subir os olhos em direção ao interior de suas pernas, onde a saia – mesmo curta - cobria algo que pudesse mudar sua conduta da situação. Ela estava com a cabeça pendendo para trás, apoiada no encosto da cadeia já que havia sentado quase na ponta do assento, mas levantou a cabeça e ajeitou sua postura quando o viu se aproximando. Ele jogou o cigarro quase inteiro no chão e subiu os degraus em direção a ela.

- Boa noite. – ele disse a vendo sentar ereta na cadeira e calçando a sandália rasteira para fitá-lo sem entender. – Estou te atrapalhando?

- Não... Eu pensei que você estivesse saído essa noite. – Bella comentou o acompanhando com os olhos.

- Esqueci minha carteira. – Edward respondeu parando com as costas na barra de ferro. – Perdeu o sono?

- Não tive sono, na verdade. – ela respondeu sem fazer esforço para ser sincera. – Eu simplesmente não consegui dormir.

- Algum motivo em especial?

- O mais óbvio; a viagem de amanhã.

- Já é amanhã? – ele perguntou surpreso. – Pensei que você tivesse mais algumas semanas...

- Não, Alice me disse essa manhã que eu irei começar meu _serviço_ amanhã logo cedo. – Bella disse bufando de raiva.

- Isso é chato... – Edward comentou limpando a garganta.

- Poupe-me de sua falsa preocupação. – Bella murmurou cruzando os braços, de modo que seus seios ficaram mais fartos e atraíram mais a atenção de Edward. – Eu já estou irritada o suficiente com essa merda de serviço...

Ele sentiu um pouco de pena pela situação que Bella estava imaginando como ela deveria estar assustada e tensa com o dia seguinte, mas seu lado pervertido lhe dominou quando ela afastou os fios do colo e revelou o decote volumoso que seus seios formavam, subindo e descendo em câmera lenta com sua respiração que beirava a sensualidade. Bella fechou os olhos por poucos segundos e seus lábios carnudos se separaram milímetros apenas, o suficiente para que Edward esquecesse qualquer sentimento humano que podia ter por ela com o que estava passando. Agora, sua mente trabalhava como a de um macho no cio procurando uma fêmea para acasalar.

- Eu tive uma idéia. – ele disse ficando em pé ereto e estendendo a mão para ela. – Vamos?

- Para onde? – Bella perguntou olhando para a mão em sua direção.

- Você precisa relaxar um pouco e eu tenho uma idéia que lhe fará esquecer seus compromissos para amanhã. – Edward respondeu forçando-a a ficar em pé ao puxá-la pela mão.

- Onde nós estamos indo? – Bella insistiu enquanto ele a arrastava para fora da varanda.

Edward não respondeu, apenas continuou segurando sua mão enquanto a forçava a descer as escadas e a seguir para seu carro. Bella poderia xingá-lo de diversos nomes e exigido que ele a soltasse, mas estava tão cansada com tudo que acontecia naquela fazenda a envolvendo que não teve forças para reivindicar. Apenas deixou que fosse levada para o Volvo prata estacionado displicente em frente à varanda e parou na porta de passageiro.

- Você quer continuar aqui, se remoendo por causa de uma obrigação, ou prefere curtir sua última noite de liberdade com estilo? – ele perguntou girando a chave no dedo indicador e lhe lançando um olhar divertido.

- Dane-se! – Bella respondeu baixo, abrindo a porta do carro.

Uma felicidade estranha tomou conta dele quando a morena sentou no banco ao seu lado e cruzou as pernas torneadas, pois aquilo lhe dava a certeza de estar ganhando na aposta que fez com sua própria mente. Quando Bella lhe desafiou no sábado anterior ao dizer que não conseguia sentir atração por alguém que a estressava, Edward entendeu naquele momento que ela estava falando dele, de mais ninguém, então prometeu a si mesmo que não descansaria até que a americana arrogante estivesse aos seus pés como todas as mulheres faziam. Bella não seria a primeira que não seria afetada por seu charme indefectível.

O caminho para o centro de Medellín foi feito em silêncio, pois Edward estava ocupado fumando por vício e Bella olhava atentamente para o ambiente ao seu redor. O máximo que conhecia daquele lugar se resumia ao interior da fazenda, nada mais, nem mesmo quando foi levada do aeroporto para o encontro de Carlisle. Mesmo a noite, podia ver como a estrada era bonita, a lua cheia iluminando o campo ao redor da estrada e as montanhas ao fundo. Era um cenário encantador e pelo canto do olho Edward pôde ver um sorriso se formando, com discrição, nos lábios de Bella. Definitivamente, aquilo era um sinal de vitória próxima.

O bar onde Edward iria encontrar uns amigos ficava em uma rua tomada por pessoas locais e alguns turistas que descobriam o prazer so submundo colombiano. Mulheres fáceis, tequila barata, cocaína ao alcance e música latina de má qualidade. Tudo que poderia transformar qualquer noite tediosa em uma festa orgíaca, tudo capaz de relaxar a pessoa mais tensa do mundo, cheia de problemas, a solução para situações apreensivas como a que Bella se encontrava, mas tudo mudaria nas próximas horas. Assim Edward esperava, assim como a morena fascinada com o universo paralelo que estava entrando.

Como a rua estava lotada de pessoas - algumas já embevecidas pelo álcool presente em cada esquina -, Edward segurou a mão de Bella quando ela saiu do carro e a conduziu entre a multidão até uma porta de madeira velha aberta, onde pessoas entravam e saíam em um fluxo contínuo. Ela olhava para os pés, pois ficava tensa com muitas pessoas ao seu redor, mas a força que Edward segurava sua mão lhe passava um pouco de proteção, mesmo que ela só conseguisse relaxar quando estava dentro do bar um pouco menos cheio que o exterior.

Uma música com batida latina tocava muito alta e as pessoas dançavam por todos os cantos, corpos colados e umedecidos por suor. Um DJ estava no pequeno palco ao fundo do bar não muito grande e animava os presentes com músicas conhecidas por quase todos, exceto por Bella. Ela era conduzida com firmeza até uma área onde algumas mesas estavam lotadas, Edward cumprimentando algumas pessoas no caminho provando que era conhecido no local, mas ele soltou sua mão quando chegou à mesa destinada.

Quatro homens estavam sentados ao seu redor, cada um com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão e uma puta no colo. Eram todos tipicamente colombianos, com traços iguais e sorrisos perversos que indicavam suas profissões; algo ligado ao trabalho de Edward. Não era para menos esperar que seus amigos fossem traficantes ou consumidores, ele parecia viver para o trabalho sem se importar muito e Bella pôde perceber que ele se sentia à vontade naquele ambiente libertino.

Ela parou um pouco afastada da mesa, esperando que Edward a apresentasse ou pelo menos a chamasse para sentar. O observou cumprimentar todos com um aperto de mão e receber um beijo na bochecha de uma puta de cabelo curto, descendo uma mão por suas costas nuas no decote do vestido que ela usava. Bella revirou os olhos imaginando quantas daquelas mulheres ele já comeu com a facilidade de ter muito dinheiro e ser poderoso na cidade.

Um dos homens perguntou algo para Edward enquanto não tirava os olhos da morena parada com os braços cruzados, observando agora ao seu redor. Estava questionando quem era a mulher deslumbrante que ele trouxe naquela noite, mas Edward respondeu que era uma amiga recém chegada dos Estados Unidos. A parte de amiga era mentira, mas poupou um pouco dos questionamentos sobre o que havia ocorrido com Charlie depois que foi descoberto e por que ela não estava pagando de outra forma a dívida do pai, apesar de Edward já ter cogitado essa possibilidade.  
Ele se aproximou dela e a segurou pela cintura, pousando a boca muito perto de seu ouvido e fazendo Bella se arrepiar com o toque e a respiração pesada que ele emitia.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Edward perguntou se esforçando para ser ouvido com o barulho.

- Uma cerveja. – ela respondeu virando o rosto para lhe respondeu perto do ouvido.

Edward segurou mais uma vez sua mão e a puxou em direção ao bar lotada perto de onde estavam. Encontrou uma brecha entre as pessoas espremidas e colocou Bella contra o balcão, parando atrás delas enquanto postava seus braços em sua lateral. Podia sentir o cheiro que escapava de seus fios selvagens e a postura que ela estava fazia sua retaguarda encostar-se a ele um pouco.

- Ei! – ele gritou quando um dos barmen passou, mas o ignorou. – Filho da puta!

- Deixa comigo. – Bella o disse se inclinando no balcão e forçando sua bunda contra a pélvis de Edward.

Ele respirou fundo com o contato, procurando se concentrar para não demonstrar tão nítido que a desejava. Mas as pessoas empurrando piorava sua situação, pois jogava seu corpo contra o dela com mais força e o contato se tornava cada vez maior.

- Ei, bonitão. – Bella disse segurando o braço do barman e sorrindo para ele. – Está fazendo um calor infernal aqui e eu preciso de duas cervejas geladas. Será que você pode me fazer esse grande favor?

- Claro. – ele respondeu sem disfarçar o olhar no decote de Bella.

- Muito obrigada. – ela disse piscando para ele e mordendo o canto do lábio inferior.

O homem trouxe duas garrafas de cervejas geladas e colocou em frente à Bella. Ela sorriu para ele mais uma vez, ajeitando a postura, e pegou as duas garrafas girando o corpo para encarar Edward com o sorriso travessos nos lábios.

- Pague ao cara agora. – ela pediu o entregando uma garrafa.

Edward segurou a garrafa pelo gargalo, seu dedo deslizando na pele gelada de Bella, e deu espaço para que ela saísse do balcão e parasse atrás dele. Quando enfiou a mão no bolso da calça jeans percebeu que estava sem a carteira que havia ido buscado em casa, mas foi distraído. Sua sorte foi encontrar cinco pesos colombianos no outro bolso e ele riu quando o barman aceitou a nota completamente frustrado porque a morena havia ido embora e não poderia mais desejar seus seios fartos. Quando se afastou um pouco do balcão viu Bella tomar um gole da cerveja e imaginou que aquela fosse a situação perfeita para uma abordagem apropriada.

As pessoas se tornavam mais próximas por causa da música e empurravam enquanto tentava abrir caminho em direção ao bar, então Edward achou que aquela era uma boa desculpa para ficar mais colado ao corpo de Bella.

- Como você conseguiu comprar a cerveja tão rápido? – ele perguntou depois de brindar discretamente em sua garrafa.

- Experimente morar na fronteira com o México. E eu também trabalhava em um bar nos Estados Unidos. – ela respondeu limpando a gota de cerveja querendo descer por seu queixo. – Eu sei como é mais fácil uma mulher conseguir alguma coisa utilizando dos atributos físicos.

- Você trabalhava em um bar? Que tipo de bar?

- Hooters. Não sei se você conhece...

- Você trabalhava no Hooters? – Edward perguntou engasgando com a cerveja.

- Trabalhava... – ela respondeu levantando a sobrancelha desconfiada. – Você conhece por acaso?

- Lógico! – ele respondeu rindo. – Eu já fui algumas vezes quando estava em Los Angeles. Isso é inacreditável...

- Por que é tão incrível assim eu ter trabalhado lá? – Bella perguntou irritada com a risada que ele dava.

- Porque você é estourada demais para trabalhar em um bar daquele, usando aquele uniforme mínimo e a mercê de todas as piadas machistas existentes. Posso até imaginar as brigas que você arrumou por lá...

- Eu não sou essa monstra que você está pintando e as garotas que trabalham lá não são apenas peitos e pernas, entendeu?

- Eu sei, entendi o que você quer dizer. – ele disse levantando as mãos em defesas, mas continuou rindo. – Só achei divertido te imaginar naquele short laranja minúsculo...

- Idiota... – Bella murmurou virando de costas para ele e tomando mais um gole.

Era realmente inacreditável pensar que Bella trabalhava naquele bar aonde a maioria dos homens só ia para ver as garçonetes com seus corpos perfeitos e jeito lascivo de servir a cerveja gelada. Edward não conseguia entender como ela manteve o emprego com sua maneira intolerante de escutar uma piada em relação aos seus seios, mas poderia jurar que a demonstração de como conseguir o que queria com sorriso e trejeitos sensuais era a resposta para sua dúvida.

**Mistica - Orishas**

A música tocando agora tinha uma batida mais lenta que as anteriores e Edward viu Bella ensaiar mexer o quadril no ritmo, fazendo um movimento com a cabeça para seu cabelo cair em suas costas. Ele deglutiu ao sentir como sua dança sedutora estava começando a atiçá-lo, os olhos caindo sem esforço nas nádegas soltas dentro da saia de tecido mole mexendo quando ela começou a dançar. Seus pés deram passos automáticos para frente e Edward mal percebeu quando estava colando seu corpo ao de Bella.

Bella parou de dançar quando sentiu que foi pressionada nas costas por um corpo masculino, imaginando que pudesse ser ele, mas, quando uma mão gelada subiu por sua barriga e dois dedos adentraram um pouco sua blusa colada, ela fechou os olhos e resolveu entrar naquela _dança_ licenciosa. Não poderia lutar contra a vontade que sentia de se encostar mais ainda a ele, então resolveu se render e voltou a se movimentar, só que com mais sedução dessa vez.

Eles não trocaram um olhar durante o primeiro contato e não era preciso. Bella matinha os olhos fechados, deixando que a batida da música em espanhol comandasse seus movimentos, e Edward afastou o cabelo castanho daquele pescoço moreno para ver as pequenas gotas de suor já formadas e poder sentir seu aroma único.

Sua pélvis era acariciada pela dança que Bella fazia, as nádegas roçando lentamente contra ela fazendo acordar o desejo que Edward nutria pela morena desde a primeira vez que se viram. Mesmo que ele fosse o homem mais controlado do mundo, não conseguiria disfarçar aquilo e deixou que seu corpo manifestasse as conseqüências daquele contato.

Ela respirou fundo, buscando um pouco de ar, mas a proximidade das pessoas lhe deixava sufocada demais e completamente suada. Mal conseguia sentir a garrafa de cerveja presa entre seus dedos, a única sensação correndo por seu corpo sendo o arrepio causado pela respiração de Edward contra seu pescoço. Ele deslizava a ponta do nariz contra sua pele arrepiada e a mão em sua barriga descia e subia na mesma velocidade, no mesmo ritmo, mas depois de um tempo foi substituída pela garrafa gelada contra sua pele.

Edward deslizou a garrafa pelo centro da barriga de Bella – agora exposta por causa de sua blusa um pouco levantada – e desceu até encontrar o cós de sua saia, empurrando alguns milímetros para baixo. Bella arfou com aquela carícia, mas para sua sorte o som estava alto o suficiente para abafar sua demonstração de prazer.

A música cantava exatamente o que estava ocorrendo entre os dois no meio daquele bar. Se Edward pudesse ver, saberia que o rosto de Bella rimava com seu corpo excitado, que seu olhar o seduziria mais do que seu corpo. A maneira que ela o olharia, com desejo e frenesi, conseguia anular o poder que suas curvas tinham e Edward poderia sentir o que aquela _hija de una diabla_ era capaz de fazer com um homem envolvida em seu jogo de sedução.

Ela rebolou mais uma vez contra ele e pôde sentir a excitação do homem atrás de seu corpo tão escandalosa que não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso triunfante se formando em seus lábios molhados de saliva. Bella gostava quando causava a um homem aquele descontrole conseqüente de suas brincadeiras perversas e resolveu brincar mais um pouco com Edward, levantando o braço para sua mão poder encontrar sua nuca, prendendo-se ali.

- Você anda armado por acaso? – ela perguntou virando o rosto para o lado e respirando contra seus lábios entreabertos, a mão agarrando o cabelo um pouco curto dele.

- Digamos que eu não esteja armado hoje... – ele respondeu se aproximando de sua boca, mas Bella afastou seu rosto do dele.

Não seria tão fácil assim como ele estava imaginando e Bella descolou seu corpo de Edward, ficando de frente a ele. Sua face estava ruborizada com o calor e o contato sexual que tiveram há poucos instantes, mas ela não deixou de sorrir quando seus olhos caíram discretamente para o volume nítido na calça jeans dele.

Estava funcionando, ela estava o deixando louco para depois fingir que nunca quis nada com ele. Bella gostava de atiçar os homens para depois empurrá-los das nuvens sem explicação alguma, pois fazia bem para o ego ter qualquer um aos seus pés por causa de seu incrível poder de sedução herdado da mãe. René sabia ser sensual mesmo quando não pretendia e desde nova Bella se espelhou nela como um modelo de mulher a ser seguido. Aprendeu a utilizar suas armas com sabedoria e nunca perdeu uma boa briga de sensualidade.

Edward observou a morena morde o lábio inferior enquanto sorria como uma ninfeta e fechar os olhos para voltar a dançar no ritmo da música que parecia nunca terminar. Bella colocou as mãos nas laterais do quadril enquanto rebolava dando passos em direção a ele, ficando mais uma vez colada ao seu corpo, só que dessa vez de frente. Era muito mais baixa que ele e Edward podia ver de cima o decote que seus seios fartos formavam, palpitando com sua dança bem ensaiada.

Ele a laçou com um braço pela cintura e colocou uma perna entre suas coxas, sentindo-a tão perto que seria capaz de explodir com um movimento ideal. Bella certamente sentia a excitação contra seu ventre e não se importava muito, muito pelo contrário. Apreciava cada milímetro de sua pele tocada pelo tesão que o moreno não conseguia mais esconder.

A música foi substituída por outra em ritmo mais latina, mas os dois não se desgrudaram quando a batida que os envolveu no meio do salão morreu. Bella ainda permaneceu presa pelo braço de Edward ao redor de sua cintura, pressionando-a contra seu corpo forte e fazendo-a sentir que ele a queria. Ele desejava aquele corpo devasso capaz de enlouquecer qualquer pessoa e já podia sentir do que aquela mulher era capaz quando viu um sorriso libidinoso se formar nos lábios carnudos de Bella.

- Qual a graça? – Edward perguntou com os lábios próximos dos dela.

- A doce vitória... – Bella respondeu subindo a mão pela nuca do moreno e puxando seu cabelo de leve.

- Eu ainda não me rendi, _Isabella_. – ele retrucou fazendo o mesmo movimento que ela fez com a mão e a agarrando pela nuca.

Não havia como impedir as duas faces se deslocando para tão próximas que a respiração de Bella brigava com a de Edward para saber quem denunciava mais a excitação de seu dono, mas era uma disputa acirrada. A maneira que Edward disse seu nome fez Bella sentir seu corpo mais encharcado e os dedos penetrando em seu cabelo arrepiavam os pêlos de sua nuca acariciada por uma mão calejada e grande. A dança sensual que a morena executou contra seu corpo deixou Edward completamente entregue ao seu charme e sem poder mais mentir para si mesmo; teria Bella Swan aquela noite.

Uma mão em seu ombro fez Edward parar a poucos milímetros dos lábios rosados de Bella e bufar de raiva por causa da interrupção. Estava tão perto do prêmio que recompensaria todas as farpas trocadas em um mês de convivência com aquela mulher, mas algum imbecil precisou interromper os dois com um assunto mais imbecil ainda, ele pensou soltando a morena e mirando a pessoa por cima do ombro.

- O que foi? – perguntou encarando um dos capangas do pai que o acompanhava naquela noite.

- _Señor_, um problema na entrega dessa noite. – o homem respondeu temendo o olhar de fúria do patrão. – Precisam do senhor lá.

- É bom que seja um problema enorme, ouviu bem? – Edward o ameaçou com o dedo indicador em sua face assustada.

O homem assentiu com medo e esperou uma reação de Edward. Como não havia mais maneira de voltar à situação anterior que tiveram, ele se limitou a tomar o último gole da cerveja e puxar Bella pela mão para a saída do bar.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou sem entender a pressa que ele tinha. – Aonde nós vamos?

- Você vai voltar para a fazenda. Eu vou resolver uns problemas de última hora. – ele respondeu com a frieza que a tratava antes.

- Ótimo... – ela murmurou revirando os olhos.

Tudo que Bella precisava naquela noite era de sexo. Não importava se o homem em mente a tratava como um lixo da mesma forma que tratava todas as mulheres, não estava ligando para o fato de ter um namorado que amava nos Estados Unidos preocupado com seu sumiço. Ela só queria uma noite de sexo para relaxar e dispersar todo aquele tesão acumulado no mês de abstinência. Aquela mulher não estava acostumada com falta de sexo e faria qualquer coisa ao seu alcance para conseguir o que queria. Bella não estava preocupada com as conseqüências se transasse com Edward um dia. Ela não consideraria isso uma burrice, apenas um bom proveito da situação.

- Carlos, leve Bella de volta a fazenda, ok? – Edward pediu quando os dois saíram do bar e pararam na calçada suja.

- Eu vou voltar com ele? – Bella perguntou em inglês para Edward quando viu o homem chamado Carlos.

Ele tinha os caninos de ouro e uma barba suja espessa. Sorriu ao ver a mulher que levaria em seu carro caindo aos pedaços e Bella sentiu nojo de palito de dente que ele mastigava no canto da boca enquanto dizia algo a um homem ao seu lado sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Você não é durona? Vai agüentar. – Edward respondeu no mesmo idioma, sorrindo de canto para ela.

Bella não conseguiu acreditar que Edward ainda era capaz de fazer piadas com a situação que ela se encontrou. O homem que a levaria de volta à fazenda era grotesco como quase todos os homens que trabalhavam para Carlisle, mas Bella não pôde reclamar de mais nada quando Edward a deixou na porta do bar com o homem e caminhou em direção ao outro lado da rua enquanto discava no celular e falava com o homem que os interrompeu.

- Vamos, _chica_? – Carlos perguntou coçando a barba.

- Se você encostar um dedo em mim será a última coisa que sua mão fará, entendeu? – Bella o ameaçou, mas o homem riu. – Eu estou falando sério.

Depois de trabalhar quase três anos seguidos durante a final do Super Bowl servindo cerveja aos torcedores fanáticos do San Diego Chargers, Bella sabia lidar com homens bêbados e enfurecidos. Não aceitava as piadas que eles soltavam por causa do seu uniforme, mas sabia tratar cada cliente como deveria e sabia separar uma boa briga. Se Carlos se metesse a _engraçadinho_ no caminho de volta à fazenda, iria ver o que Bella era capaz de fazer quando enfurecida.

**#**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**#**

Carlos se comportou durante o caminho, mas Bella percebeu seu olhar quase constante em suas pernas cruzadas. Odiou o fato de estar usando uma minissaia naquela noite e tentou cobrir suas coxas puxando o tecido para baixo, mas nada era capaz de cobrir aqueles dois pedaços de carnes que enlouqueciam os homens hipnotizados por eles.

Nunca agradeceu tanto por estar de volta à fazenda quando Carlos parou o carro perto da casa e sorriu como despedida. Ela lhe lançou o melhor olhar de nojo e bateu a porta do carro velho com força, pisando forte enquanto subia a escada em direção a cozinha.

Ela sentia todo o seu corpo quente não só de calor, mas de tesão e frustração principalmente. Teve a chance de poder enlouquecer em um beco qualquer do centro imundo de Medellín tão perto que foi capaz de sentir o relaxamento pós-sexo se expandindo por seu corpo, mas tudo foi estragado por causa daquele trabalho estúpido de Edward.

Ele não era o homem ideal para proporcionar a Bella uma noite de prazer por inúmeros motivos, mas era o que ela tinha em suas mãos no momento. Contentou-se com aquela escolha feita sem pensar, mas agradeceu por alguém ter lhe dado um choque de realidade e impedido que a burrice continuasse. Tudo que ela precisava era de um copo d'água gelado para voltar a se concentrar, mas seu coração pulou quando escutou o barulho de freada brusca ecoando na noite silenciosa.

Edward estava completamente irritado quando estacionou o carro de qualquer forma em frente à casa e bateu a porta com força. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que a razão para ter deixado o bar era a contagem errada da cocaína que deveria ir para Nova York naquela noite. Algum contador burro esquecera-se de registrar dois pacotes de dez quilos cada um e os números não batiam quando alguém checou antes de enviar o produto, o que fez Edward quase arrancar a cabeça de alguém. Era inacreditável, mas por causa de um erro mínimo, a chance de poder possuir aquela morena foi adiada alguns minutos.

Mas agora ele não hesitaria mais, deixaria todo aquele envolvimento pré-cópula de lado e pularia para a parte que interessava; quando Bella estivesse gemendo seu nome tão alto que seu namorado nos Estados Unidos escutaria. Ele sabia que Bella era comprometida, já a escutara falando sobre um tal de Jacob com Hermita, mas ela parecia não se importar em traí-lo carnalmente quando se esfregou com luxúria contra Edward no bar. Aquela mulher parecia querer um tipo específico de diversão para aquela noite e em Edward nenhuma nanopartícula de importância em ser usado para tal feito o possuiu. Ele estacionou o carro e subiu a escada em direção a cozinha iluminada indicando que _alguém_ o esperava.

Bella tomou um susto quando a porta bateu com força e Edward ficou parado a fitando com um desejo incomparável. O único som era da noite na fazenda e os dois se encaravam no melhor estilo _westner_, esperando o primeiro passo do outro para poder sacar sua arma também e dar seu melhor tiro na briga. A disputa daquele momento era para saber quem desistiria primeiro e deixaria que seu corpo fosse dominado pelo desejo momentâneo de possuir o corpo alheio ao alcance.

Foi Bella que deu o primeiro passo para o desconhecido, pousando o copo cheio na mesa e passando a mão na franja para jogá-la para trás. O movimento fez Edward arfar alto, pois revelou um pouco daquela barriga macia e excitante quando a blusa que a morena usava levantou um pouco. O modo que ela deixou a mão deslizar entre os fios selvagens foi o suficiente para Edward jogar a chave do carro em cima da mesa de qualquer maneira e avançar sobre ela.

A estratégia era simples; poucas palavras e muita ação. Um diálogo antes da fusão só atrasaria e porventura impediria que o encontro canal dos corpos quentes acontecesse então eles evitaram o máximo de empecilhos quando Edward agarrou o rosto de Bella e possuiu sua boca antes de tudo, para começo de _conversa_.

**Pussycat Dolls - Bottle Pop**

O sabor que a saliva daquele homem tinha remetia a pecado misturado com nicotina, a língua com pressa em conhecer cada canto de sua boca enquanto ele apertava o rosto de Bella entre as mãos. Ela sentia que seus lábios macios eram machucados pela brutalidade que Edward envolvia sua boca e pelo modo que seus dentes prendiam o lábio inferior por um tempo, o pressionando para então soltá-lo e voltar a buscar novos pontos de exploração na boca.

Passado o segundo de conhecimento inicial, era dada a partida para a perícia de outros locais no corpo do outro e as mãos de Edward deslizaram pelo pescoço da morena, sempre descendo um pouco mais em busca das áreas erógenas.

Sentiu que encontrou o primeiro quando tocou a cintura moldada da morena e apeteceu-se de seu arquear breve. Alguns centímetros acima ele descobriu que o toque a fazia bem, pois dessa vez escutou um gemido baixo escapar de Bella quando ele adentrou sua blusa com a mão e tocou-lhe na altura das costelas. O arrepio da região e adjacência comprovou que o caminho certo era aquele, só restava aplicar um pouco mais de brutalidade para fazê-la implorar por muito mais.

Bella era uma pluma nas mãos de Edward e ela foi facilmente jogada contra a mesa, o choque de seu corpo fazendo o copo rolar pela madeira e se espatifar pelo chão. Ninguém parou e dedicou um segundo de atenção ao barulho que aquilo fez. Sorver de um sabor desconhecido exigia muita concentração das partes envolvidas e a pele sendo exposta ao pouco também exerceu um papel na atenção focada.

O tecido escapou silencioso da pele de Bella quando Edward puxou sua blusa sem deixar seus lábios um segundo sequer, provando com mais desejo daquela língua perversa que executava movimentos precisos. Ele ainda não havia pousado os olhos sobre os seios de Bella, mas podia senti-los macios contra o seu peito conforme seu corpo era atraído com uma descarga elétrica para o dela, a mão adentrando seu cabelo na nuca e a apertando com mais intensidade contra ele.

- Agora sim... – ele sussurrou no ouvido da morena, aprofundando o aperto em seu cabelo. – _Minha_ doce vitória.

- Quem disse que eu _já_ me rendi? – Bella retrucou utilizando o mesmo tom de voz. Se era uma vitória que Edward queria, ele teria, mas não como estava esperando. Bella não iria desistir tão facilmente ao toque daquele homem, pois ainda precisava torturá-la um pouco antes de permiti-lo ter qualquer tipo de prazer com ela. Era como Jacob costumava dizer para irritá-la; Bella era a mulher da frase "ninguém goza até _eu _mandar" e sabia deixar qualquer homem _duro_ em um nível doloroso que muitas vezes era requisitado um pouco de suplício. A diversão de ver o homem mais contido implorar por piedade quando submetido ao seu _poder_ era uma garantia que Bella gostava de ter no final da noite.

- Vamos ver quem vai se render agora... – ela murmurou segurando a mão de Edward em sua nuca e a tirando de lá.

Edward esperou com um sorriso nos lábios para ver o que aquela mulher estava pensando em fazer para obrigá-lo a se render, pois já podia sentir o cheiro de sua vitória próxima. Nunca nenhuma mulher conseguiu realizar tal feito, fazer Edward Cullen implorar por mais, ele tinha esse domínio sobre a situação. Era ele o dono das mãos calejadas que apertavam carnes metidas a sensuais, era Edward que arrancava de todas as gargantas os famosos gemidos latinos pedindo por mais, muito mais. Aparentemente, Bella seria mais uma a se entregar a sua famosa competência Cullen.

O que ele não esperava era ver a morena segurar sua mão e isolar seu dedo indicador e seu dedo médio dos restantes, os levando até a fresta entre seus lábios vermelhos. Não supôs que a língua quente da morena fosse passear a ponta nas extremidades de seus dedos antes de deslizar por toda a extensão e deixando a umidade de sua saliva molhá-los.

Ele jamais pôde imaginar que o que Bella tinha em mente para dominá-lo era guiar seus dedos até mais embaixo em seu corpo e – após levantar a barra de sua saia com a outra mão – fosse obrigá-los a adentrar sua calcinha e encontrar a excitação tão presente em seu sexo. Definitivamente ele não sonhou que primeiro conheceria o interior de Bella com os dedos.

Seus gemidos descarados o informaram que ela era a dona do seu prazer ao comandar como seus dedos deveriam se comportar em seu interior, mas Bella não foi tão malvada assim com ele. Colocou um pé sobre a mesa para dar a Edward uma visão melhor de sua participação considerável no ato, mas quando ele fazia menção de movimentar seus dedos por contra própria ela não deixava e lhe lançava um olhar de repreensão que o fazia retornar ao estado de estupor. Por um segundo Bella não deixou de sorrir ao ver o queixo de Edward cair enquanto ele observava seu sexo sendo devidamente tratado.

- _Oh God_... – ela gemeu em sua língua natal, contraindo seu sexo nos dedos de Edward. – _So fucking good_...

_Fuck_, a palavra que soava como benção para Edward, ainda mais no tom de voz e sotaque aplicados a ela. As cordas vocais vibravam sensuais enquanto Bella gemia em inglês sem ao menos perceber aquilo, estava muito concentrada em levar sua mente e corpo para uma dimensão prazerosa e se declarar vencedora naquela disputa, mas Edward não deixaria ser tão fácil. Foi quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo com mais intensidade que ele voltou a ter controle sobre sua mente e parou bruscamente os movimentos que Bella obrigavam seus dedos a executarem.

- Dois sabem jogar esse jogo, _chica_. – ele disse a pegando de surpresa e deslizando lentamente seus dedos para longe daquele sexo. – Bem ousado de sua parte, mas eu sou melhor em certas disputas.

- Quais? – Bella questionou tentando controlar sua respiração.

Ele não respondeu logo a aquela pergunta e colocou mais questionamentos na mente de Bella quando abaixou seu rosto até seu ventre, suas mãos subindo até o cós de sua saia para puxá-la junto com sua calcinha minúscula. Bella movimentou a perna sobre a mesa para baixá-la, mas Edward a prendeu pelo calcanhar e colocou a outra na mesma posição.

- Cordeiros não devem _brincar_ com leões, Isabella. – ele finalmente respondeu colocando seu rosto entre as pernas da morena e roçando a barba cerrada na parte interna de suas coxas.

- _No_... – Bella sussurrou quase sendo impossível de ouvir, mas Edward lhe deu um motivo para falar mais alto quando percorreu sua entrada com a ponta da língua. – _Oh... fuck_!

Depois de sentir os dentes de Edward puxando com leveza seu clitóris e a língua querendo adentrar em seu sexo, Bella não conseguiu mais controlar a reação que aquilo causou em seu corpo e desabou por completo na mesa, apertando o cabelo do moreno quando sentiu sua espinha destruída pelo arrepio repentino que irradiou nela. O jeito que a língua de Edward executava lasciva o movimento ideal para levá-la a um estado anormal de excitação obrigou as costas de Bella a desgrudarem da madeira e seus dedos dos pés se retorcerem em uma tentativa de agarrar a borda da mesa.

- _Oh shit_! – ela xingou baixo, lutando para que gemidos reveladores não escapassem de seus lábios quase sangrando com a força que ela os apertava.

Ela se retorceu sem controle quando sentiu a barba de Edward espetar seu sexo desaguando de tesão pelo o que ele fazia e se auto xingou mentalmente por não conseguir mais disfarçar o que estava sentindo. Isso fez Edward rir entre uma sugada e outra em seu clitóris – as vibrações causaram mais arrepios incontroláveis nas áreas sensíveis em Bella – e morder a carne macia de sua pélvis.

- Jogue a toalha, _chica_. – ele sugeriu beijando sua virilha enquanto acariciava suas coxas salpicadas de suor. – Você já perder a muito tempo...

- Eu sei fingir muito bem, _asshole_. – Bella redargüiu sentindo seus mamilos dolorosamente enrijecidos.

Edward percebeu que a morena não renunciaria da postura durona com tanta facilidade como ele imaginou ao utilizar um dos seus melhores recursos sexuais, colocando o melhor de si naquele sexo oral que executou, mas ele também não desistiria daquela briga. Uma coisa que ele não tinha era medo de arriscar, de colocar toda a sua disposição para sair vencedor em uma disputa, e mais uma vez provaria que ninguém brincava como ela brincou com Edward Cullen. Ao menos que a seriedade da brincadeira valesse alguma coisa no final.

Bella odiava quando interrompiam seu prazer tão bruscamente como Edward fez ao afastar aquela língua apta de seu sexo ávido. Ela não gostava de sentir seu orgasmo sendo perdido lentamente com a falta de estímulo e de saber que estava perdendo outra coisa também; a disputa. Não nascera para ficar em segundo lugar, para não ser a campeã em tudo que se envolvia, e não era de se esperar que seu comportamento em relação ao sexo fosse diferente. Precisava agir rápido para aquela não ser uma das raras vezes que um homem conseguisse ter um pouco de domínio sobre seu corpo, mas os próximos passos de Edward a fizeram ser coadjuvante naquele jogo.

Ela viu o moreno tirar a camisa e exibir o dorso malhado, uma tatuagem no braço direito a excitando de uma maneira estranha. Todo o seu corpo clamava em silêncio para que Edward a possuísse em cima daquela mesa e a fizesse se esquecer dos problemas um pouco, mas ele parecia querer prolongar aquela tortura um pouco ao colocar uma mão em cada lado de sua cabeça e se inclinar sobre ela. Bella fechou os olhos com força quando o sentiu roçar a barba em seu pescoço suado e rir contra a sua pele ardendo de tesão.

- Você acha divertido ficar me provocando dessa forma, não é? – ele sussurrou absorvendo o aroma da morena. – Usando essas roupas excitantes... – roçando a barba contra a pele - Se esfregando em mim no bar... – arrancando um gemido com uma mordida no pescoço. - Não brinque com fogo quando você sabe que a queimadura será _grande_, Isabella. _Enorme_...

- Quem falou em... – ela tentou dizer, mas sentiu o dedo de Edward em seu lábio calando-a.

- Shii... – ele murmurou delineando o lábio inferior da morena e a fazendo provar de si mesma. – Menos palavras e mais ação, não é isso que você quer?

Bella sorriu de canto com a malícia de volta ao jogo e deixou a língua provocá-lo um pouco quando lambeu seu dedo em seu lábio e o chupou com fervor, sentindo o gosto de seu próprio sexo deixando-a ainda mais excitada. Edward parecia gostar da maneira simuladora que ela o chupava e aproveitou aqueles segundos para desabotoar a calça e abaixá-la junto com a cueca até o meio de suas coxas trabalhadas, permitindo seu membro pungentemente excitado encontrar um pouco de liberdade.

A mão esquerda na lateral de sua cabeça se deslocou pelo pescoço da morena, descendo entre seus seios excitados e parou na curvatura direita da cintura de Bella. A outra mão foi para seu membro, o acariciando por toda a extensão enquanto percebia Bella se apoiar nos cotovelos para observá-lo fazer aquilo. Gemeu falsamente para incitá-la e riu, mas não esperou que Bella cometesse nenhum movimento para dominá-la. Com um puxão pela cintura, ele se pôs dentro daquele corpo o recebendo quente e molhado. _Muito_ molhado.

Seus olhos fecharam com força quando sentiu seu corpo ser invadido de vez, forçando qualquer passagem e a preenchendo por completo. Edward estava deveras colado ao seu sexo e suas mãos seguravam seu quadril com os dedos cravados em sua pele para deixá-la mais próximas ainda, nenhum milímetro de seu corpo fora do corpo da morena. Ele ficou parado alguns segundos observando o colo de Bella subir e descer com a respiração pesada, o pescoço exposto com a cabeça pendente para trás e os dedos agarrando a borda da mesa. Ali estava a prova que a morena não duraria nenhum minuto sob o efeito que Edward causaria ao seu corpo e ele deixou que o sorriso vitorioso se espalhar por seu rosto suado.

Conforme Edward invadia aquele corpo com o movimento de quadril, os pés da mesa arranhavam no piso de mármore velho e causavam um barulho alto que ecoava pela casa adormecida, mas não era aquele som que levava os dois ao frenesi. Era o modo sonoro que o corpo de Edward encaixava no corpo de Bella e vice-versa, o encontro de seus sexos desistindo aos poucos e deixando o prazer dominá-los. A frieza com que eles se tratavam – Bella com os olhos fechados, Edward com as mãos apoiadas na mesa – só tornava aquele ato íntimo mais apático ainda e trazia a insanidade para cada mente.

- _Fuck... Faster..._ – ela gemia em um murmuro, como se ditasse isso para seu corpo apenas. – _Come on... please..._

As palavras em inglês que a morena soltava sem perceber fizeram Edward ficar mais excitado e necessitar tocar sua pele mais uma vez, sentir o fogo que ela exalava. Uma de suas mãos foi até o pescoço de Bella enquanto seu braço ia até ao redor de sua cintura, ambos ajudando Edward a elevarem o corpo de Bella até seu encontro e colocá-la sentada na mesa sem deixar de invadi-la. Provou de sua boca mais uma vez enquanto percebia que a morena agarrava seu cabelo na nuca e gemia mais ainda contra seus lábios, o levando a um lugar de loucura total em sua própria mente.

- Gemendo dessa forma, em inglês... – ele sussurrou mordendo seu lábio inferior e o puxou com vontade. – Isso só te deixa mais sexy ainda...

- _Seriously_? – ela perguntou em um gemido proposital. – _So, Edward..._ – ela sussurrou no ouvido do moreno. – _Show me your best..._

Edward deixou um riso de prazer escapar quando a escutou falar aquilo de propósito, só para deixá-lo mais louco ainda, e acelerou a forma que ocupava o corpo de Bella. Ambos deixaram que o prazer ditasse seus próximos movimentos e Bella não percebeu quando sua cabeça caiu para trás, mas foi apoiada pela mão de Edward agarrando seu cabelo e o apertando com os dedos.

Seus sexos pulsaram quando o orgasmo chegou a cada corpo e transformou seu dono em um personagem qualquer naquela briga que teve o fim esperado; empate. Edward e Bella eram tão compatíveis sexualmente que não conseguiram provar quem era melhor ou quem era digno de pena. Eles eram iguais, eram dois perversos que gostavam de jogos e de destruição mental de alguma vítima. Por isso não havia como eleger um vencedor e os dois saíram iguais daquela disputa; libertinos e merecedores do prazer que buscaram.

Bella sentia o suor escorrer por suas costas e seu pescoço, mas não tinha coragem para se mover enquanto ainda estava ligada ao moreno. Havia sido mais do que ela imaginou que fosse ser aquela noite de sexo descompromissado, Edward havia surpreendido mesmo quando passava uma imagem de devastador na cama, ou na mesa, como preferirem. Seu corpo a traiu e deixou que o moreno comandasse tudo o que sentiu enquanto era invadida sem licença e atingia todos os pontos em seu interior.

Ele não queria, mas precisava deixar aquele corpo e finalizar aquela noite. Edward respirou fundo enquanto suas mãos deixavam o corpo de Bella, mas ainda permaneceu algum tempo em seu interior a observando buscar o ar rarefeito que ele respirava no mesmo espaço entre suas bocas. Era hipnotizante escutar as notas de cansaço escapando daqueles lábios carnudos, mas ele precisava manter a postura.

- Eu avisei... – ele sussurrou atraindo a atenção dos olhos de Bella. – Não brinque com quem não deve, _chica_.

Não esperou que ela lhe desse uma resposta malcriada e saiu de seu corpo, puxando a calça jeans de volta e pegando a camisa jogada ao lado de Bella na mesa. Tratou-a com a mesma canalhice que lhe era natural enquanto dava a volta na mesa para pegar a chave de seu corpo e deixava a cozinha em direção ao segundo andas da casa. No bolso dianteiro do jeans estava o maço de cigarros amassado e ele puxou um para acender e terminar a noite com um pouco mais de prazer.

Bella desabou mais uma vez na mesa e tentou encontrar um pouco de oxigênio no ar pesado de Medellín, mas a dificuldade de respirar vinha do que acabara de acontecer. Sobre a mesa da cozinha, na casa onde ela odiava a maioria dos habitantes, no meio da madrugada, ela compartilhou de um sexo desrespeitoso e indócil com um homem que lhe dava nos nervoso com o ar arrogante e o sorriso descarado sempre nos lábios. Não imaginou que, ao deixar a fazenda para ir a um bar com ele, fosse terminar aquela noite lhe dizendo sacanagens em inglês para deixá-lo mais excitado e sentindo seu corpo explodir com violência. Nunca, apesar de seu passado, ela sentiu algo parecido com aquilo e a sensação matava Bella aos poucos.

Ela deixou as pernas caírem de cansaço enquanto permanecia deitada sobre a mesa e passou os dedos da mão esquerda pelos fios bagunçados antes de migrá-la para seu sexo recém usado de modo devastador, o tocando lentamente com a lembrança de como era ter aquele homem em seu interior queimavam em sua mente. Bella apertou os olhos e deixou um gemido tímido escapar de seus lábios conforme voltava a sentir seu coração bater mais calmo. As únicas palavras que ela conseguiu dizer ao final daquilo tudo foram:

- _Un-fucking-believable_...

**#**


	10. Capítulo IX

#

.

Ao despertar, Edward tinha duas certezas sobre a noite anterior; nunca agradeceu tanto por ter esquecido a carteira em casa ao sair para encontrar os amigos e nunca imaginou que encontraria uma mulher como Bella. Louca, desvairada, excitante, eram apenas palavras estúpidas que não conseguiriam descrevê-la agindo sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Rolou na cama e ficou de barriga para cima, sentindo seu membro pulsar com as lembranças vivas do gosto dos seus lábios, de seu interior quente que ele explorou com os dedos, a língua, o corpo. O modo como ela gemia em outra língua para deixá-lo enlouquecido, que seu sexo o encharcava cada vez mais a cada investida feroz que ele dava, a maneira única que ela gozou e fez seu corpo suado só ficar mais sedutor ainda. Bella não negou suas raízes mexicanas e não decepcionou ao demonstrar que era exatamente como mostrava; ridiculamente quente, ardendo como uma pimenta mexicana.

Ele precisou respirar fundo para se concentrar em algo que não fosse os flashes de Bella completamente nua e excitada, mas era impossível. Anos de experiências com mulheres de todos os tipos – das inexperientes até as profissionais -, mas nenhuma lhe causou aquele efeito devastador como ela conseguiu. Bella bateu de frente com ele o tempo inteiro, o desafiou, provocou até não poder mais e mesmo assim ainda conseguiu colocar a mão na taça de campeão ao lado dele. Um empate naquela briga de cachorro grande era o único resultado aceitável, mas Edward sentia que de certa forma saiu perdendo. A sensação de quase se render a uma mulher na primeira vez lhe deixava um tanto impotente.

- Cretina... – ele murmurou levantando da cama.

O sol não estava muito alto por causa da manhã apenas começando e ele tinha muito trabalho a fazer naquele dia, mas sentia que sua concentração seria nula durante o trabalho na fazenda. Concluiu isso quando entrou no chuveiro e, ao aperceber-se da água quente em sua pele na mesma temperatura do corpo da morena, a excitação o dominou com violência. Depois de muitos anos sem precisar disso, Edward recorreu a um velho método para relaxar e sua mão direita queimava com o atrito rápido em seu membro relutando para perder a excitação ao recordar sobre Bella. Foi difícil como ele jamais imaginou que fosse ser.

Todos já estavam reunidos à mesa do café-da-manhã quando ele conseguiu descer as escadas em condições apresentáveis. Seu pai lia o jornal, sua mãe mexia o café com preguiça e Alice dizia algo a Jasper o fazendo rir, como qualquer outra manhã. Sentou em frente a Alice cumprimentando todos com um "bom dia" cansado e pegou o bule de chá para se servir.

- Edward, eu vou precisar ir ao centro da cidade resolver uns problemas no banco e preciso que você fique aqui resolvendo os últimos detalhes dessa entrega importante aos franceses, entendeu?

"_Ótimo_", Edward pensou respirando fundo. Passar o dia inteiro na mesma casa que aquela mulher era tudo que ele precisava para não enlouquecer com as lembranças lhe perturbando a cada segundo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde os dois iriam se encontrar em alguma parte da casa e Edward se odiava por não saber como agiria. Estava duvidando que conseguisse ser frio e canalha como deveria ser, pois o efeito que Bella causou em sua mente foi diferente do que as outras mulheres costumavam causar. Seria uma tortura, mas ele precisava sobreviver a aquele dia.

- Entendeu? – Carlisle repetiu a pergunta.

- Sim... – ele murmurou sem humor.

- Aproveite que você passará o dia inteiro aqui e avise a aquela americanazinha que sua viagem foi adida. – Alice disse com desgosto a se referir a Bella.

- Por quê? – Edward perguntou tentando não passar nenhum tipo de emoção.

- Porque a idiota não teve tempo para treinar antes de embarcar com a droga e eu não vou me arriscar por causa dela. A viagem fica para o próximo mês...

_Perfeito!_, foi o novo pensamente que ele teve ao saber que precisaria trocar mais que duas palavras com Bella por causa do pedido de Alice. Definitivamente, não precisava escutar sua voz melodiosa que traria a lembrança de seus gemidos estimulantes junto com a visão de suas curvas lascivas e moldadas para as mãos de Edward. O dia seria longo...

Bella pegou o álcool e jogou sobre a mesa, passando o pano com força contra a madeira. Esfregava como se quisesse tirar todas as impurezas daquela mesa, mas sua mente não conseguia se purificar das lembranças toda vez que sua mão tocava a madeira. Era como se sentisse suas costas sendo pressionada contra a mesa e aquele homem invadindo seu corpo com desejo, a memória parecia real demais para ela evitar pensar naquilo. Podia sentir os lábios de Edward em seu pescoço suado, sorvendo do suor que ele lhe causou, acompanhados das mãos apertando sua carne quente e excitada. Ela sentiu ódio de si por gostar de lembrar aquilo.

- _Chica_, você já limpou essa mesa três vezes hoje. – Hermita disse observando Bella limpar com vontade o móvel.

- Cabeça vazia, oficina do diabo, Hermita. – ela resmungou apertando os lábios com a mesma força que aplicava na limpeza. – Preciso ocupar minha mente um pouco...

- Aproveite sua disposição para limpar o escritório do señor Carlisle. – Lupita sugeriu ao entrar na cozinha com uma bandeja de café da manhã.

- Mas senhor Edward está lá... – Hermita disse e Bella fechou os olhos de vergonha.

Escutar o nome do homem que lhe deu o prazer máximo na noite anterior fez a excitação crescer em seu corpo e seus mamilos enrijecerem instantaneamente, mas Bella disfarçou jogando as pontas do cabelo sobre os seios. Não queria que nenhuma das empregadas soubesse ou imaginasse sobre o que ocorreu entre ela e o patrão, nem mesmo Hermita que era a única que Bella confiava naquela casa.

- Ele está na refinaria agora. – Lupita disse atraindo a atenção de Bella. – Ela pode esfregar a mesa do escritório ao invés de tirar o verniz dessa mesa.

- Outra pessoa não pode fazer isso? – Bella perguntou nervosa com a possibilidade de encontrá-lo.

- Hermita está preparando o almoço, eu vou lavar a roupa e Tereza arrumará os quartos. – ela explicou sem humor com as crises de Bella. – Você é a única pessoa disponível para a tarefa.

- Ok, eu faço isso. – Bella disse pegando a garrafa de álcool com força e indo até o armário de produtos de limpeza para pegar o restante.

- Não se esqueça de limpar os pés da cadeira. – Lupita gritou quando ela deixou a cozinha.

Bufando de raiva, Bella caminhou até o escritório segurando um balde contendo produtos de limpeza e panos limpos para lustrar os móveis do aposento e torná-lo agradável no nível que Carlisle gostava. O piso impecável, as cadeiras com a madeira brilhando e a mesa sem um papel fora do lugar. Era a tarefa que Lupita geralmente executava, mas dessa vez foi Bella a responsável por deixar o ambiente de trabalho daquele homem ocupado o mais agradável possível.

Antes mesmo de abrir a porta completamente, Bella já conseguia notar os resquícios da presença de Edward no local. O cheiro de cigarro estava forte por causa das janelas fechadas e ela percebeu as duas bitucas de cigarro no cinzeiro cheio, fazendo-a lembrar automaticamente de sua saliva com gosto de nicotina e o cheiro de sua pele esfumaçada.

Aqueles dois fatores deixavam-na excitada e desejando por mais uma noite com aquele homem, mas Bella sabia que era burrice. Era burrice pelo simples fato de aquele desejo significar que ela estava cedendo aos poucos ao seu charme latino. Não podia ser dessa forma, pois a morena era a única responsável por o que sua mente desejava, não um sexo bem executado. Ela não permitiria que Edward fosse o primeiro homem a ter esse poder.

Só lhe restou começar pelo polimento da estante a tarefa que ocuparia sua mente e deixaria seu sexo encharcado voltando ao estado de latência, sem o mínimo de desejo por qualquer outra pessoa. Prendeu o cabelo em um nó no meio da cabeça e prendeu a barra da saia longa nas laterais de sua calcinha para não tropeçar ou deixar seu corpo mais quente ainda.

Tudo que Edward precisava era de uma caminhada pelas moitas de coca para relaxar um pouco depois da ligação que fez ao empresário da França que compraria oitocentos quilos de cocaína. Odiava a arrogância que os franceses tratavam os distribuidores latinos e precisava manter a calma quando tudo o queria era xingá-los e mandá-los enfiar a prepotência em locais obscuros de seus corpos, mas não podia. Se seu pai descobrisse que ele foi o responsável pela perda de milhares de dólares, Edward estava morto. Por isso, caminhou enquanto fumava um cigarro antes de voltar ao calor do escritório.

Passou pela cozinha esperando encontrar Bella, mas apenas as cozinheiras mais velhas estavam lá. Imaginou que ela estivesse em outro lugar da casa e não sentiu vontade de procurá-la apenas para torturar a si mesmo com sua imagem cheia de referencia do sexo que compartilharam. Precisava voltar ao trabalho e ocupar sua mente um pouco com qualquer besteira, mas encontrou a porta do escritório entreaberta. Alguém estava ali dentro e ele abriu a porta lentamente para presenciar uma cena que não ajudaria em nada o seu dia _duro_.

Bella estava na ponta dos pés enquanto limpava uma prateleira alta, o músculo posterior de cada coxa tão enrijecido quanto seu membro quis ficar ao vê-la outra vez. De um modo que só significava que era uma provocação bem elaborada, ela havia prendido a barra da saia para deixá-la mais curta e menos pele foi coberta de seu corpo chamativo, fazendo Edward revirar os olhos com o efeito rápido que teve sobre ele. O movimento que ela fazia para alcançar um ponto mais alto na estante só piorava – ou melhorava, dependendo do ponto de vista – a visão para o moreno, pois suas nádegas enrilhadas mexiam na saia solta e faziam menção de serem expostas. Era muita tortura para ele agüentar.

- _Dios mio_... – ele murmurou passando a mão pela face suada com os dois tipos de calor que encontrou: ambiental e corporal.

Seu murmurio porventura saiu mais alto do que ele queria, pois Bella parou a limpeza e o fitou por cima do ombro. Estava mordendo o lábio inferior e voltou ao chão lentamente enquanto sua face corava aos poucos. Os dois estavam se encarando pela primeira vez depois que trocaram mais que palavras na noite anterior e o desconforto gritava com força enquanto eles não falavam nada, apenas se observavam. Seria uma mentira descarada dizer que cada mente não estava recordando o que a outra pessoa presente era capaz de fazer para criar um clima de pura excitação e tortura.

- Desculpa... – Bella disse quebrando o silêncio. – Eu não sabia que você iria voltar logo...

- Tudo bem. – Edward disse balançando breve a cabeça. – Só vou fazer uma ligação rápida, pode continuar seu trabalho.

Ela assentiu, mas seus olhos não queriam deixar o moreno coçando a barba cerrada na bochecha esquerda e caminhava para a mesa bagunçada ao seu lado. Lutando para não transparecer excitação querendo dominá-la, Bella pegou outro trapo jogado no balde e o lustra-móveis para limpar as poltronas do outro lado da mesa.

Edward precisava ligar outra vez para o comprador francês, mas não estava se concentrando corretamente, pois a mulher limpando o braço da poltrona em sua frente lhe roubava qualquer atenção. Bella estava inclinada sobre o móvel e sua mão direita deslizava sobre o braço arredondado, lhe dando uma conotação totalmente sexual ao movimento manual. Perverso como sempre, ele a imaginou deslizar aquela mão por seu membro excitado que lutava dentro de sua calça jeans enquanto ela gemia em inglês lentamente...

- _Allô_? – a mulher disse do outro lado da linha.

- Er... _Pardon_. – Edward disse se concentrando na ligação que estava fazendo e perdendo Bella de vista quando ela se abaixou. – _Monsieur Leroy, s'il vous plaît? C'est Edward Cullen de la Colombie._

_Merda_, Bella pensou parando um segundo de limpar o pé da poltrona e escutando o moreno falar em francês ao telefone. A pronúncia impecável que ele tinha enquanto dizia as palavras com sua voz _estragada_ pelo cigarro só o deixava mais sexy ainda e ela desejou amargamente que fosse surda para não escutar as próximas palavras que ele poderia dizer. _Concentre-se, Bella_, ela ordenou a sua mente enquanto levantava um pouco o pé da poltrona para continuar a lustração. Era exatamente isso que ela não precisava para piorar a tensão de seu dia. Ou seria, _tesão_?

- _Salut, monsieur Leroy._ – Edward disse se reclinando na poltrona do pai e fingindo uma animação com a conversa. – _Oui, demain la livraison arrivera à Paris, mais il y a un petit problème...*_.

- _Fuck!_ – sua conversa foi interrompida pelo grito de Bella.

- _Non, la quantité sera comme vous avez demande, mais vous precisez payer la moitié avant de la cocaïne embarquer...²_- ele disse observando Bella levar o dedão direito à boca enquanto ficava em pé.

- _Son of a bitch!_. – ela murmurou mordendo o dedão.

- _Trés bon, mon pére discutera mieux avec toi. À bientôt !*³_ – Edward disse antes de desligar o celular e se dirigir à Bella. – Você está bem?

- Não! – ela gritou tirando o dedo da boca e o apertando. – Essa poltrona estúpida caiu em meu dedo.

- Um pouco mais de atenção seria bom, não é? – ele comentou tentando pegar a mão de Bella para ver o dedo, mas ela afastou com um olhar severo.

- Eu estou com dor e a última coisa que preciso é escutar sua arrogância, entendeu? – Bella bradou fazendo menção de levar o dedo à boca outra vez, mas Edward segurou sua mão antes.

- Você pode ser um pouco menos estourada o tempo inteiro e me deixar ver esse dedo? – Edward pediu a repreendendo com apenas um olhar e analisando o dedão vermelho da morena. – Já estou acostumado com dedos apertados em prensa de folhas...

- E eu deveria estar acostumada com dedos apertados em gavetas de caixa, mas essa poltrona filha da pu...

- Ei, não xingue a poltrona que está há gerações em minha família. – Edward a alertou tentando transmitir um tom jocoso em sua voz.

- Desculpa... – Bella murmurou o observando passar o dedo sobre seu dedão machucado.

- Tudo bem, essa poltrona idiota já me pegou algumas vezes também... – ele murmurou de volta tornando o toque mais terno.

Fagulhas emergiram do dedão de Bella para o restante de sua mão com o toque de Edward cada vez mais lento enquanto os dois levantavam os olhos em sintonia. As bochechas morenas de Bella estavam coradas de raiva e dor, mas ficaram ainda mais quando percebeu uma _covinha_ se formando no canto os lábios de Edward quando ele quis sorrir, mas foi interrompido pela porta do escritório abrindo abruptamente.

Alice cruzou os braços quando viu a cena em sua frente; Edward segurando a mão de Bella enquanto acariciava seu dedão. Se não gostava da americana desde o momento que elas se encontraram, agora a antipatia se tornou maior quando a viu compartilhar de um momento com um de seus homens. Sábias eram as mulheres que não se metiam com os homens de Alice Bardem.

- Eu precisava conversar com você sobre um assunto importante, mas percebo que está ocupado. – ela comentou com sarcasmo, batendo o pé direito no piso de madeira.

- Não estou ocupado. – Edward disse rapidamente soltando a mão de Bella, que se afastou dele. – Bella apertou o dedo e eu estava olhando...

- Não importa, Edward. – Alice disse entrando de vez no escritório. – Podemos conversar a sós?

- Eu já estou indo... – Bella murmurou pegando o balde e atravessando o aposento com pressa.

- Antes que eu esqueça, e aparentemente Edward não te avisou, sua viagem foi adiada. – Alice falou lhe lançando um olhar de asco. – Nós conversamos sobre isso depois.

Bella abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a mulher irritante fechou a porta em sua cara. Automaticamente, ela imaginou inúmeras torturas que submeteria Alice caso ela continuasse sendo essa arrogante e mesquinha que sempre era. A imagem de vê-la sofrer foi o bastante para acalmá-la enquanto voltava para a cozinha.

Edward bufou baixo e voltou para sua poltrona enquanto Alice trancava o escritório sem que ele percebesse, se dirigindo lentamente até seu encontro. Edward estava verificando umas anotações do pai quando o papel foi puxado de sua mão e em sua frente estava Alice reclinada em sua direção, o decote próximo de seus olhos e um sorriso libidinoso nos lábios. Estranhamente, ele não sentiu o que aquela mulher costumava lhe causar com esse tipo de abordagem.

- Podemos tratar de negócios agora? – ela perguntou afastando os papeis da mesa e subindo de joelhos nela.

- O que você quer, Alice? – Edward perguntou sem paciência para os joguinhos dela.

- Hum, você está estressadinho com o trabalho? – ela comentou enquanto avançava sobre ele e sentava na mesa com as pernas afastadas, puxando a barra de sua saia até o meio de suas coxas. – Eu conheço uma forma de te relaxar um pouco...

- Por Deus, Alice. – ele exclamou quando ela o puxou pela camisa para se aproximar e arranhava as unhas longas em seu pescoço. – São onze horas da manhã e você já está no cio.

- Eu estou morrendo de tesão porque nós nunca mais transamos. – ela gemeu se inclinando para morder a ponta de sua orelha enquanto as mãos puxavam sua camisa para cima. – Eu não agüento mais ter apenas o Jasper dentro de mim todas as noites. Eu quero você, Edward. Agora...

- Mas não vai ter porque eu estou trabalhando. – Edward se escutou dizer aquele absurdo; dizendo não a uma transa com ela era simplesmente inaceitável.

- Jasper pelo menos não me nega fogo. – Alice gemeu enquanto mordia atrás da orelha de Edward, pois sabia que aquilo era o suficiente para ele desistir de bancar o imparcial. – Não me diga que você vai perder posição para ele no meu ranking...

Edward surpreendeu Alice quando levantou da cadeira e se inclinou sobre ela com as mãos na mesa, colocando fogo através das pupilas quando escutou aquela acusação absurda. Estava para nascer o dia que Edward Cullen seria rebaixado em algum ranking e Alice engoliria aquelas palavras atrevida.

- Não fale merda, entendeu? – ele disse entre os dentes enquanto desabotoava a calça jeans com pressa. – Porque eu sou o único que te come corretamente.

- Ainda bem que você sabe... – ela gemeu sentando na ponta da mesa enquanto abraçava Edward com as pernas.

Irritado com as acusações ridículas e com a falta de tesão necessário que estava sentindo com o joguinho de Alice, Edward precisou apenas relembrar do corpo de outra morena para ficar pronto e colocar seu membro para fora da cueca sem precisar tirar a roupa. Estava impaciente e precisava calar a boca daquela mulher para ensiná-la a não falar besteiras, mas silêncio não foi exatamente o que Alice fez quando Edward a possuiu, violento e impetuoso.

- Isso... – ela gemeu alto com as mãos na mesa servindo de apoio enquanto Edward segurava suas nádegas para estocá-la de modo bruto, do jeito que ela gostava. – Mostre que você é o melhor...

- Cala a boca, _you fucking bitch_. – Edward disse ríspido sem consciência de que falava em inglês com Alice.

- Hum, em inglês? Adorei... – Alice comentou iniciando a movimentação de seu quadril no mesmo ritmo que Edward mexia. – _Fuck me, like that_...

Não, o efeito de Alice falando em inglês não era o mesmo que Bella exercia sobre ele. Aquela mulher que ele estava comendo naquele momento não conseguia ser extasiante quando gemia em outra língua, pois os traços latinos ainda existiam no sotaque que ela tinha. Edward não gostou da experiência, ele preferia sem sombra de dúvida escutar o inglês legítimo saindo dos lábios de Bella. Isso só tornou suas empossadas mais indiferentes com o passar dos segundos.

Não demorou muito para Alice arquear o corpo enquanto contraia seu sexo ao receber o orgasmo, ofegante e o sorriso de satisfação se espalhando por seu rosto suado. Mas Edward não estava tendo o mesmo prazer que ela, estava muito longe disso. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele naquele dia, mas nem mesmo Alice – a mulher que arrebatava com seu juízo em segundos de tentação – era capaz de levá-lo ao orgasmo e isso o deixou mais irritado ainda. Sem saber mais o que fazer para não perder a capacidade de gozar naquela transa, ele tirou o membro ainda excitado do corpo de Alice e começou a se masturbar contra a barriga exposta daquela mulher.

Preso nas lembranças da noite anterior, na mulher que gemia de um modo que ele adorou e precisou recorrer em sua mente, Edward finalmente gozou contra a pele de Alice e um pouco de sua blusa. Não havia sido como ele queria, mas foi o suficiente para acabar com a tortura que seu membro se encontrara desde que despertou naquela manhã. Mais relaxado agora, ele desabou na poltrona buscando por ar.

- Ótimo, vou precisar trocar de roupa. - Alice resmungou limpando o gozo em sua barriga com uma folha de papel qualquer. - Podia pelo menos avisar, né?

- Cala a boca e some daqui antes que alguém apareça. - Edward murmurou fechando a calça e passando a mão direita pelo cabelo.

- Grosso. - ela resmungou o empurrando com o pé e levantando da mesa.

- Vadia. - ele retrucou sorrindo de canto e escutando Alice rir do elogio que adorava escutar.

A metade do dia nem havia chegado ainda, mas ele já passou por situações de vários níveis de tensão e tesão. Acordou _duro_ por causa de uma noite de sexo incrível, resolveu problemas com clientes do outro lado do oceano, xingou os roceiros que estava atrasando o processamento dos últimos quilos da encomenda mais importante da semana, voltou a ficar _duro_ por causa do ato de limpar prateleiras altas, cuidou de um dedo machucado e comeu a esposa de seu irmão sobre a mesa onde seu pai comandava tudo. Tudo isso em quatro horas de trabalho. O que mais ainda poderia acontecer durante o dia e como sua noite terminaria? Ah, Edward... _Muita_ coisa ainda aconteceria até o final digno de seu dia.

Dez horas da noite e Bella finalmente pôde abaixar o pano de prato. Já estava a quase duas horas lavando e enxugando a louça acumulada do almoço e do jantar, as pontas dos dedos enrugadas com o tempo dentro d'água e as costas doendo por ficar tanto tempo em pé. Hermita já havia se recolhido junto com as empregadas e sobrou para ela a última tarefa da cozinha, já que passara a tarde reclamando de dor no dedão. Empilhou os pratos na parte seca da pia e jogou o pano sobre a mesa antes de deixar a cozinha.

Hermita roncava baixo quando ela entrou no quarto na ponta dos pés e pegou tudo o que precisava para tomar um banho antes de dormir. A camisola comprida que Lupita havia lhe dado depois que Hermita insistiu muito por ela não ter pijama, a toalha, os poucos produtos de higiene pessoal que tinha direito e ela se dirigiu mais uma vez até o chuveiro sem privacidade que ficava perto de seu quarto. Aos poucos, foi se acostumando com o barulho que fazia na noite da fazenda e até as mordidas de mosquitos não lhe incomodavam tanto, mas o calor ainda era a maior reclamação. Por isso, não se importava mais em tomar um banho gelado todas as noites e às vezes aquela era a única solução para abaixar a temperatura de seu corpo, antigamente acumulando tesão demais para que ela agüentasse. Bem, essa era uma das opções que Bella tinha em _mãos_.

Voltando do porto de Medellín, Edward dirigiu o carro até a garagem da casa, mas parou no meio do caminho quando a viu deixar o quarto com uma muda de roupas nos braços e dando passos apressados até a parte mais escura do terreno. Um instinto o fez desligar o carro e largá-lo aberto com todos os seus pertences dentro para segui-la sem ao menos saber por que estava agindo como um doente pervertido, mas seus pés simplesmente queriam fazer os mesmos passos da morena e ver até onde ela iria.

Parou perto do pé de limão siciliano e se refugiou na escuridão quando Bella chegou ao chuveiro de sempre e descalçou os pés antes de pisar na madeira molhada. Ela deixou a toalha pendurada em uma das três paredes de madeira que formava o chuveiro e colocou seus produtos de higiene pessoal no chão, o agachamento proporcionando a Edward uma visão privilegiada de suas nádegas. Girou a torneira e verificou a temperatura da água com uma das mãos antes de soltar o nó em seu cabelo e desceu a saia longa por suas pernas, ficando apenas de calcinha e blusa. Se Edward estava se sentindo estranho por seguir uma mulher no meio da noite, agora ele agradecia por ser um pervertido completo, pois a cena era deleitosa.

Cada peça de roupa que ela tirou causou uma sensação dentro de sua cueca que já era conhecida. Edward estava ficando excitado por causa daquela mulher pela terceira vez no mesmo dia e não sabia como sua situação poderia ficar pior enquanto a observava entrar no chuveiro e deixar a água encharcar seu cabelo. Era apenas tesão por vê-la tomar banho como qualquer outra pessoa, mas era apenas um aviso do que Bella faria naquele chuveiro para deixá-lo excitado de verdade.

A mão que estava passando por seus fios molhados desceu pelo pescoço, entre os seios até uma parte que Edward não poderia ver de onde estava, mas que imaginou qual era. A mão restante migrou para seu seio esquerdo e ela executou carícias nele um pouco tímida, apenas roçando os dedos contra o mamilo. Os olhos fechados lhe informavam que o toque era verdadeiro e aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa: Bella estava se masturbando durante o banho. Sabe quando você deseja que seu maior sonho se torne realidade bem em frente aos seus olhos? Aquilo estava acontecendo com Edward naquele momento.

- Que _porra_ é essa? - ele murmurou dando um passo em direção à cena.

A _porra_ em questão era Bella tentando acalmar seu corpo depois que sua mente relembrou outra vez sobre a noite anterior, mas isso não chegaria ao conhecimento de Edward e ele apenas se questionaria se aquela era a rotina da morena. Será que todas as noites ela dava prazer a si mesma? Não seria algo estranho vindo da mulher que gritava sexo em cada poro e comandava qualquer situação sexual com sabedoria, mas havia algo errado naquele ato. Bella não era o tipo de mulher que precisava recorrer aos próprios dedos para ter prazer, pois sabia seduzir qualquer homem e tê-lo na hora que necessitasse. Quem sabe, foi esse pensamento insólito que levou Edward a deixar de ser espectador e entrar em cena também.

Seus passos eram calados e isso o ajudou a se aproximar sem ser notado, mas duvidou que Bella escutasse qualquer coisa que não fosse o som de seus próprios gemidos ainda baixos. Edward teve um desejo estranho de tornar aqueles gemidos mais altos na noite silenciosa e isso só o levou a ficar cada vez mais próximo dela. Quando percebeu, já estava parado em frente à abertura do chuveiro e seus olhos saudosos analisavam as curvas da morena. Suas costas molhadas, suas nádegas bem delineadas e empinadas, suas coxas grossas e seus gemidos mais nítidos. Era o diabo lhe atentando? Não, era a _diabla_ lhe provocando mais uma vez.

Ela sentiu o arrepio cortar seu sexo com os movimentos que fazia em seu clitóris, mas ainda não era o orgasmo chegando. Seus mamilos - o estimulado e o livre - estavam mais enrijecidos que nunca e ela arfava alto, pois sabia que ninguém estava por perto. Pelo menos imaginou que estivesse sozinha, mas a madeira no piso do chuveiro rangendo a fez parar e sua respiração travou com medo, principalmente quando uma mão calou seus lábios e a outra sobrepôs a sua em seu sexo.

- Não lute contra. - ela escutou ser sussurrado em seu ouvido e a voz lhe era familiar. - Eu sei que você quer...

Quando a pessoa roçou a barba cerrada em sua bochecha e forçou seus dedos a voltarem o movimento em seu sexo, Bella soube quem era e o que estava acontecendo. Era o homem que habitava sua mente há alguns minutos, mas que agora estava fazendo-a vivenciar suas memórias enquanto mordia seu ombro e intensificava os movimentos para reacendê-la. Uma surpresa que no começo lhe causou medo, mas que agora a ofereceu milhares de idéias. Deu-se início a sua briga particular quando ele afrouxou o aperto em sua boca e Bella deslizou a língua pelos dedos passando por seus lábios.

**Elegante - Orishas**

Seus dedos estavam quentes agora que eles habitavam o sexo da morena a ajudando na busca pelo prazer e rapidamente Edward sentiu que estava naquele nível insuportável de excitação. Precisava se livrar das peças de roupa parcialmente molhadas e fundir-se a ela assim que pudesse, mas iniciar logo a reviver do sexo de ontem não era o que Bella queria hoje. Foi isso que a fez levar a mão esquerda até suas costas e desabotoar a calça do moreno com habilidade, adentrando sua cueca molhada para a surpresa de Edward. Encontrou sua ereção pedindo liberdade e ela o torturou mais um pouco começando a fazer o mesmo que ele estava fazendo. Debaixo de um chuveiro, as duas pessoas mais similares daquela fazenda começavam mais uma vez a doce tortura que adoravam provocar um no outro.

- Pensou que só você tinha cartas na manga? - ela gemeu virando o rosto para ele e mexendo mais lascivamente em seu membro cada vez mais duro em sua mão. - Tão enganado...

- Você que está enganada, _chica_. - Edward sussurrou contra a mandíbula da morena antes de mordê-la com força suficiente para fazê-la gemer alto.

- Prove que você consegue ser melhor que eu nesse jogo, então. - Bella pediu utilizando suas nádegas para também incitar o membro do moreno atrás de seu corpo. - Tente, pelo menos...

- Eu já te avisei uma vez, mas parece que você gosta de escutar isso, não é? - ele falou trazendo a mão livre para a nuca de Bella e forçando sua cabeça para trás enquanto continuava a falar. - A briga vai ser grande, Bella. _Enorme_, lembra?

- Só me recordo de uma _briguinha_ insignificante... Nós estamos falando da mesma disputa? - Bella perguntou fingindo dúvida para provocá-lo mais um pouco e encontrou o topo de sua ereção, deslizando o dedo indicador por ela.

- Ah, Isabella. - Edward riu com a provocação bem executada e descendo a mão na sua nuca até encontrar seu pulso na borda de sua calça, parando o movimento que ela fazia. - Vou ter que te ensinar que não se deve brincar com fogo outra vez...

- Acho que eu sou meio burra para isso. - ela retrucou mordendo o lábio inferior quando o moreno pressionou o dedão em seu clitóris. - _Oh, fuck... Right there..._

- _Not yet_... - ele sussurrou com a boca colada em seu ouvido e tirou as mãos do corpo da morena.

Por poucos minutos, Bella ficou parada embaixo do chuveiro sem que as mãos do moreno estivessem em seu corpo o atiçando com destreza e deixando à mercê aos poucos. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou a água caindo forte em sua cabeça tentar organizar seus pensamentos, fazendo-a entender se era certo ou errado continuar com aquela brincadeira mais uma vez. Cometer um erro era uma coisa, mas insistir era algo totalmente diferente. Para sua sorte, ela não teve muito tempo para chegar a uma conclusão e foi forçada a encostar-se na parede do chuveiro quando Edward a girou com pressa.

O peito moreno nu molhou quando ele deu um passo na direção de Bella e passara a dividir o jato do chuveiro com ela, os fios molhados caindo em sua testa e gotículas d'água presas na sua barba cerrada. Com um olhar disfarçado, Bella pôde perceber que não apenas seu dorso estava nu como o restante de seu corpo também, repreendendo um sorriso sacana quando entendeu de uma vez o que ele queria dizer quando mencionava o tamanho da _briga_. Oh, era enorme de verdade, uma _briga_ de dimensões que a morena nunca tinha visto antes, mas o suficiente para deixá-la querendo recordar como era tê-lo dentro de seu corpo.

Lendo a linguagem corporal da mulher em sua frente - mamilos enrijecidos, lábios separados buscando por ar, corpo tentador demais - Edward sabia que ela estava esperando seu próximo passo e ele já estava pronto. Desde que acordou, ele estava pronto para possuir aquele corpo e senti-la pulsando ao seu redor, causando-lhe coisas que eram indescritíveis e deveras instigantes. Era como se uma droga poderosa fosse injetada em sua corrente sanguínea; a primeira dose era apenas o começo de um vício insuperável.

Lançou um olhar lascivo para Bella e segurou seus dois pulsos finos com apenas uma mão, os prendendo contra o cano do chuveiro sobre sua cabeça a fazendo ficar completamente a submissa a ele. Contrariando seus ideais, Bella gostou do modo que ele estava conduzindo a situação, mas não deixaria que Edward tivesse o domínio total e aproveitou para provocá-lo um pouco mais ao erguer a perna direita e envolver a cintura do moreno, sentindo a ereção roçar contra seu sexo necessitado. Soltou um gemido longo ao morder o lábio inferior e roçar-se contra ele, mas sem que ele a penetrasse, pois precisava torturá-lo por achar que a dominaria tão facilmente. Isso foi o bastante para ele soltar um grunhido de prazer e afrouxar o aperto em seus pulsos, a possibilitando descer uma mão até sua nuca e apertar seu cabelo ao dizer:

- _Oh, fuck me right now, Edward Cullen_. - primeiro em inglês e depois voltando à língua daquele país. - Mostre que essa disputa vale alguma coisa...

- Você quer uma prova? - ele retrucou mordendo seu pescoço com brutalidade e migrando a língua para sua orelha, sorvendo seu lóbulo molhado. - Você quer que eu mostre outra vez que não se deve brincar quando não agüenta as conseqüências, _chica_?

- Mas eu agüento... Eu agüento muito mais que conseqüências. - Bella gemeu agarrando de surpresa seu membro, o trazendo para mais próximo e deixando apenas um pouco de sua extremidade lhe penetrar. - _Oh, yeah... So much..._

Edward não esperou que ela dissesse ou fizesse mais nada para provocá-lo. Com uma puxada brusca em seu quadril, ele estava novamente recebendo a umidade _caliente_ da morena ao redor de seu membro a querendo cada vez mais e dedicou alguns segundos para escutá-la gemer alto de surpresa, batendo a traseira da cabeça contra o cano quando a arqueou.

- _Son of a bitch..._ - Bella gemeu ao senti-lo adentrar seu corpo de um modo quase doloroso, mas o prazer de tê-lo por inteiro veio logo em seguida.

- Eu te avisei, _chica_. - Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de estocá-la pela primeira vez desde que estavam unificados.

- Cala a boca! - ela disse com indelicadeza, apertando a mão de Edward segurando sua coxa e se contraindo ao seu redor. - _Do your fucking job..._

De um modo insano, Edward sentia que Bella havia sido feita para ele e para satisfazer suas fantasias mais loucas, como segui-la até seu banho para comê-la de um jeito individualista e grosseiro. Tudo naquela mulher o informava que ele jamais encontraria isso em outra pessoa, nem que buscasse em todas as _chicas_ do mundo. Ninguém saberia atiçá-lo com trejeitos naturais e levá-lo a cometer idiotices ao pensar nas suas curvas que agora serviam de guia para suas mãos. Por isso, cada vez que investia contra o seu corpo imprensado na parede do chuveiro, Edward sentia que a necessidade pelo corpo de Bella não passaria... Não tão cedo, não enquanto ele provasse repetidamente de seu prazer.

Bella sentiu uma língua entre seus seios, dedos acariciando seu mamilo e sabia a quem pertencia aqueles movimentos sincronizados com sua respiração. Somente um homem era capaz de lhe dar prazer tão urgente como Edward estava conseguindo com aquela segunda oportunidade de mostrá-la quem mandava na situação e isso não a agradava.

Acostumada em ser dona de si desde muito cedo e não depender de ninguém para absolutamente nada, a morena não aceitava que ele em tão pouco tempo tivesse essa habilidade nas mãos - na língua, nos dentes e no membro também - e queria lutar contra seu _poder_, mas estava impossibilitada. Enfraquecida do prazer fácil que ele lhe proporcionava, Bella sentia que não teria mais controle sobre seu corpo toda vez que ele trazia-se para dentro de seu sexo submisso e praticamente violentava sua pele com mordidas na intensidade perfeita. A tendência era só piorar para sua mente...

- _Why are you so quiet?_ - Edward murmurou ao puxar seu rosto para o lado e concentrar os lábios em sua orelha esquerda. - _Come on, Bella. Talk to me..._

- O que? - ela retrucou sem entender o que ele queria com aquele papo.

- _You know what I mean..._ - ele insistiu agarrando sua coxa com mais força e a imprensando com brutalidade. - _Say those things that only you can say..._

- _Like what?_ - ela perguntou entendendo finalmente o que ele queria escutar. - _Like "Oh, fuck me... now... Roughly"?_

- _Yeah, something like that..._ - ele grunhiu completamente dominado por aquela voz e aquelas palavras. - _So... You want me to fuck you and want me to be rough?_

-_Yeah..._ - Bella gemeu em ouvido enquanto sentia os dedos presos em seus fios com a brutalidade que ele puxava seu cabelo na nuca. - _Fuck..._

- _Yes, I Will fuck you, Isabella… Over and over… _. - Edward deixou o gemido penoso escapar de sua garganta ao sentir que estava no limite. - _You little tease..._

- _Oh, I'm no teasing you, Edward._ - ela retrucou puxando seu cabelo e aproximando os lábios de seu ouvido. - _I intend to finish every... _- mordeu o encontro de seu maxilar com sua orelha em uma força bruta. - _...single one of my actions..._

- _Mierda..._ - ele gemeu baixo ao sentir o sexo encharcado da morena roçar contra seu sexo quando ela se movimentou contra ele.

- _If you think that I'm playing... _- Bella disse se contraindo quando sentiu Edward a invadir com desespero. - You haven't seen nothing yet...

Promessas - que ele desejou ver serem pagas - foram suficientes para seu corpo desistir e suas mãos procurarem apoio nas nádegas torneadas da morena quando ele gozou. A sensação de satisfação dominou seu peito enquanto ele desabava a cabeça no ombro da morena e a escutava gemer alto próximo de seu ouvido, o contrair de seu sexo o informando que ela também alcançou o prazer máximo. Bella estava ofegante contra a pele de seu ombro também e ele poderia permanecer naquela posição durante muito tempo se uma mão em seu abdômen não o empurrasse sem força para longe.

- _Get out of here_. - Bella disse descolando por completo dele. - Preciso terminar meu banho porque, aparentemente... - ela o analisou com certo desprezo. - O melhor de minha noite será minha cama...

Como se ele não estivesse mais ali, Bella ficou de costas para Edward e voltou a tomar seu banho como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele olhou estupefato para a morena lavando o cabelo desgrenhado por suas mãos, que estiveram ali durante um tempo, e não deixou de sorrir com a frieza que fora tratado. Edward adorava mulheres prepotentes que tinham conhecimento sobre a qualidade de seu poder de sedução. O placar foi modificado naquela noite e Edward aceitou a derrota momentânea ao perceber que ela era igual a ele em inúmeros aspectos. Individualismo sexual, brutalidade nas palavras, desprezo após conseguir o que queria e fingimento com destreza. Não poderia haver uma mulher que fosse tão igual ao moreno como aquela que ele deixou no chuveiro.

Estranhou encontrar a porta entreaberta de seu quarto quando chegou ao segundo andar da casa e desejou amargamente que não fosse quem ele imaginou que estivesse o esperando. Mas ela estava lá, sentada em sua cama com as pernas cruzadas e uma camisola transparente no corpo. Edward fechou a porta e fitou Alice sorrir ao morder o lábio inferior e levantar ao seu encontro.

- Que merda você está fazendo aqui? - ele questionou deixando os pertences no criado-mudo.

- Eu estava te esperando, _love_. - ela respondeu fitando as roupas molhadas do moreno e tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. - O que aconteceu com suas roupas?

- Nada que lhe interesse. - ele respondeu andando até o banheiro. - Você não deveria estar em seu quarto com seu marido?

- Ele não quis me satisfazer hoje. - Alice respondeu dando de ombros. - Disse que estava cansado demais para me comer.

- Engraçado, não era ele quem nunca negava fogo a você? - Edward perguntou sem deixar de sorrir com a ironia. - Acho que você está um pouco enganada sobre meu irmãozinho...

- É por isso que eu saí escondida do meu quarto para te encontrar. - ela respondeu correndo ao seu encontro e o agarrando pelas costas. - Eu preciso de você, Edward. Antes que eu exploda de tesão...

- Como Jasper, eu também estou cansado demais. - ele falou sem mentir. Estava destruído depois dos minutos que passou com a americana.

- Você nunca se cansa, Edward. - ela insistiu descendo a mão por seu abdômen e agarrando seu membro ainda sensível do prazer que teve. - Você é insaciável...

- É quase meia noite, estou cansado e eu preciso acordar cedo amanhã. - Edward disse tirando a mão de Alice sobre seu membro. - Ao menos que você queira ser empurrada porta afora, eu peço que saia daqui agora.

- Você ainda vai se arrepender de me tratar assim, sabia?

- Estou ansioso para esse dia chegar. - ele retrucou com sarcasmo.

Alice soltou o corpo de Edward contra sua vontade e o observou entrar no banheiro batendo a porta com força. Algo havia acontecido naquela noite para deixá-lo com esse assim-chamado "cansaço". Ela o conhecia muito bem e sabia na mesma intensidade que Edward não era homem de negar sexo com mulher alguma, muito menos com ela. Se ele estivesse sonhando em enganá-la, as conseqüências não seriam as mais agradáveis possíveis para os envolvidos.

Jasper estava roncando alto quando ela entrou no quarto e andou até a varanda, estressada demais para conseguir dormir. A fazenda estava adormecida como todos naquela casa e a morena de baixa estatura observou a calmaria no andar inferior. Seus olhos foram atraídos para a pessoa atravessando o quintal segurando algo nos braços e ela então percebeu que se tratava da americana. Bella caminhava com pressa até o quarto das empregadas e tinha uma toalha enrolada no cabelo, fato que deixou Alice intrigada. Algo em sua mente assimilou o fato de Edward chegar com as roupas encharcadas no quarto ao fato de ver aquela mulher saindo do banho àquela hora. Poderia ser apenas uma paranóia, mas Alice anotou mentalmente que deveria ficar de olhos nos próximos passos de cada um.

**#**

* * *

* _Olá, senhor Leroy. Sim, amanhã o pedido chegará à Paris, mas há um pequeno problema..._  
*² _Não, a quantidade é como você pediu, mas você precisa pagar metade antes da cocaína embarcar...  
*³ Ótimo, meu pai discutirá melhor com você. Até logo!_


	11. Capítulo X

**#**

.

Bella analisou o tanque com roupas precisando ser lavadas e respirou fundo, sentindo suas costas reclamarem de dor por ter passado a manhã inteira em pé arrumando a cozinha. Já passava das duas horas da tarde e o sol estava forte como costumava ser naquele lugar, obrigando a americana a usar o short jeans que Hermita arranjou para ela vestir e prender o cabelo longo em um coque mal feito no topo da cabeça. Queria deixar a lavagem de roupas para mais tarde e tomar um banho gelado para se refrescar, mas também estava sem paciência para escutar as reclamações de Lupita lhe dizendo que não fazia nada certo.

**Veinte Años - Buenas Vista Social Club**

Eram algumas roupas femininas misturadas com peças masculinas, pouca coisa para sua sorte, e ela começou a separá-las por cor em uma pilha ao lado do tanque como costumava fazer em sua casa. Lavar roupa era uma das poucas atividades do lar que ela fazia sem reclamar - cozinhar e organizar guarda-roupa sendo as outras - e Bella lembrou os momentos que recebeu a ajuda de Jacob no tanque, um sorriso saudoso se formando em seus lábios um pouco ressecados pelo sol forte.

O namorado costumava ficar sentado sobre a pia de mármore ao lado enquanto ela lavava as roupas com concentração sem prestar a atenção nas palavras de Jacob lhe contando algo. Só se tocava do mundo exterior quando sentia um peito forte contra suas costas e lábios atrevidos descendo por sua nuca sempre exposta pelo cabelo preso, revirando os olhos pela falta de controle daquele homem atrás de seu corpo. Jacob sempre conseguia arrancá-la um pouco daquela atividade ao pedir em um sussurro no ouvido que ela deixasse de lado o trabalho e dedicasse um pouco de atenção a ele.

Às vezes para apenas um beijo rápido, outras para minutos de prazer sobre o tanque com as mãos de sabão molhando a nuca enquanto a agarrava em busca de apoio. Era uma rotina que Bella sentia falta e estar executando a tarefa sabendo que Jacob não estava por perto mexeu com seu coração já fragilizado.

Molhou um vestido florido que imaginou ser de Esme e tentou não pensar em tudo que lembrava Jacob, mas era impossível. Parecia que cada segundo de seu dia era destinado a ser um sofrimento maior por estar longe dele, que certamente estava preocupado com seu sumiço longo, e ela sentia o coração apertar de desespero com o decorrer dos dias. Queria pelo menos dizer que estava viva e informá-lo que demoraria um pouco para voltar, mas que voltaria. Bella voltaria para os braços fortes do homem que amava e jamais o deixaria, matando a saudade que sua voz e seu corpo causavam constantemente na americana.

Se fechasse os olhos, seria capaz de sentir Jacob parado atrás de seu corpo com as mãos sobre as suas no tanque e respirando longamente contra sua nuca enquanto lhe dizia coisas para tirar sua concentração. A barba cerrada roçaria contra sua pele e ele apertaria seus dedos enquanto demonstrava em uma pressão corpórea contra suas costas que estava pronto para tê-la. Aquilo seria o bastante para fazê-la arfar e encostar-se a ele com desejo, deixando que sua mente relaxasse e seu corpo recebesse os primeiros toques sexuais que ele executaria. Se ele cantasse em seu ouvido alguma canção em espanhol ela não resistiria muito tempo.

- _Es un pedazo del alma que se arranca sin piedad..._ - Bella cantou baixo colocando as peças femininas em uma bacia para enxaguá-las depois.

Era uma das músicas que Jacob costumava cantar para ela, ensinada pelo _señor_ Basco como uma dica para conquistar Bella todos os dias no relacionamento e isso a fez sentir falta da família do namorado também. Tudo em San Diego era mais fácil, até mesmo estudar durante o dia e passar a noite inteira servindo mesas no bar que trabalhava para se sustentar sozinha, pois Charlie a tornou independente financeiramente após a morte de René. Sua outra rotina não causava angustia o tempo inteiro e Bella a queria de volta o quanto antes, mas enquanto seu desejo não se realizava precisava terminar as tarefas que lhe foi destinada. Naquele momento era lavar as camisas masculinas que jogou dentro do tanque.

Com a probabilidade de estar lavando a roupa de Carlisle - o homem que mais lhe causava ódio atualmente -, ela se concentrou em molhar as camisas escuras com raiva e jogá-las de qualquer forma no tanque, mas quando segurou a única camisa cinza e a sentiu ligeiramente úmida, sua mente começou a trabalhar em associações e outras lembranças.

Reconhecia aquela camisa com a pequena etiqueta preta presa na manga direita e a umidade do tecido só confirmou o que estava pensando, pois a menos de vinte e quarto horas a peça estava no corpo de Edward e sendo molhada pelo chuveiro aberto onde ela tomava banho. Aquele tipo de lembrança causou uma reação diferente das lembranças relacionadas à Jacob e Bella sentiu seus mamilos enrijecerem em alerta para seu desespero. Não precisava das misturas de sensações em sua mente para piorar seu dia já angustiante o suficiente.

Foi impossível não fazer qualquer tipo de comparação quando em sua mente estava seu namorado com a saudade amorosa e também o homem que controlou seu corpo nas últimas duas noites com tamanha sabedoria que a impressionou como há tempo ninguém conseguia. Era burrice fazer comparações entre os dois porque a situação de cada um era diferente, mas sem querer ela começava a juntar o desempenho de cada um em categorias distintas e atribuir notas que seu corpo - excitado ou não com a lembrança - lhe dizia se era a exata. Sendo praticamente obrigada a pensar naquilo, Bella começou a esfregar as camisas com uma força desnecessária e a se amaldiçoar a cada categoria inventada. Ah, como ela gostava de se torturar...

Em termos de desempenho geral, havia uma dúvida clara por vários motivos. Primeiro, porque ela transou apenas duas vezes com Edward enquanto já compartilhava a cama com Jacob desde o início do relacionamento há vários meses. Em segundo lugar, havia a limitação de Edward não ter oportunidade para lhe mostrar quais eram realmente suas habilidades sexuais, enquanto Jacob levava vantagem pelo tempo de envolvimento com Bella. Nessa categoria, os dois foram considerados empatados e ela pôde partir para outras áreas de atuação.

Bella molhou a camisa que estava ensaboando e tentou pensar em qualquer outra que não fosse decidir se Jacob era melhor que Edward na cama ou vice-versa, mas ela sentia cada vez mais essa vontade de eleger o melhor em cada aspecto. Estava começando a gostar do poder de decidir quem merecia dez ou não e isso a fez rir baixo com os próprios pensamentos e achar ridículo como estava parecendo aquelas garotinhas que fazia listas dos melhores beijos de sua vida.

Por falar em beijo, não pôde deixar de ponderar o que os lábios de cada um causava a ela quando encontrava os seus, mas a diferença era gritante por ser tratar de sentimentos opostos. Toda vez que beijava Jacob, Bella sentia que seu mundo parava de verdade e que seu lugar deveria ser eternamente aquele; confinada pelos braços forte e sabendo que o homem que beijava a amava loucamente, precisava ficar com ela, jamais a deixaria.

Beijar Edward era completamente diferente, pois a raiva que sua prepotência causava lhe enojava, mas ao mesmo lhe excitava como nunca sentira antes. Ele tinha aquele poder desgraçado de deixá-la tonta com a invasão sem vergonha da língua em sua boca, acompanhados por mãos tocando seu corpo sem permissão e com bastante atrevimento. Era um pacote que merecia seu valor e ela não podia negar tudo o que ele já a causou com pouco tempo.

"Eu não deveria estar pensando nisso...", ela repetiu algumas vezes para tentar se convencer, mas era difícil. Seu corpo já estava mal acostumado com outro toque que não pertencia a Jacob e essa era a traição que Bella não aceitava.

Ir para cama com outro homem por causa de uma necessidade sexual boba era uma coisa, mas pensar diversas vezes como aquele homem a fez sentir coisas inexplicáveis em seu corpo era o tipo de deslealdade inaceitável. Bella amava Jacob, compartilhou momentos importantes de sua vida com ele, e Edward era apenas um homem que a tornou fraca demais em suas mãos competentes e que não merecia os minutos que ela já gastou com as lembranças relacionadas a ele.

- Idiota. Você é muito idiota, Isabella Swan. - ela murmurou misturando todas as roupas ensaboadas e ligando a torneira.

A americana não era idiota, era apenas uma mulher como qualquer outra que não tinha controle sobre sua mente e muito menos sobre o seu corpo. Ela tinha apenas vinte e um anos, já havia passado por inúmeras coisas com homens diferentes em seus relacionamentos anteriores, deveria estar acostumada com dúvidas, saudades inexplicáveis e necessidades loucas, mas por ser tratar do homem que a desrespeitava com olhares e era a pessoa mais arrogante que já conhecerá, Bella quis manter essa postura defensiva e jurou jamais cogitar a possibilidade de deixá-lo invadir sua mente.

O que ela não imaginava naquele momento era estar sendo observada por esse tal homem. Edward tinha pressa para chegar ao escritório do pai e resolver uns problemas com uma praga nas novas mudas de coca, mas não conseguiu deixar de olhar a mulher lavando roupa de uma maneira meio raivosa e se deliciar por suas coxas morenas visíveis por causa do short jeans curto, todas as sensações incontroláveis tomando conta de seu corpo. Parecia que Bella gostava de provocá-lo, pois todas as vezes que os dois se encontraram ela estava destilando seu charme com roupas especialmente feitas para excitá-lo e movimentos calculados. Só o modo que ela torcia as roupas e empinava seu corpo para trás com a força que aplicou no movimento já era o suficiente para deixar Edward preso no meio da escada.

- _Señor_... - o capanga que o acompanhava o chamou e seguiu seu olhar com curiosidade. - Ah, entendi.

- O quê? - Edward perguntou desconcentrando sua atenção de Bella.

- Não dá para controlar o olhar, não é mesmo? - ele perguntou dando um sorriso que enojaria qualquer mulher. - Gostosa desse jeito...

Edward virou o rosto lentamente para o homem que também se deliciava com a imagem de Bella e o fitou com uma expressão de ultraje, mesmo que aquilo não fosse um absurdo. Estava acostumado a escutar os comentários machistas que os homens daquele ramo faziam sem respeito nenhum com as mulheres latinas, mas ao escutá-lo chamar de gostosa a mulher que enlouquecia sua mente em segredo ele sentiu que seu território estava sendo invadido e a sensação não era legal. Ninguém pisava em terras que Edward Cullen explorou, admirou e demarcou.

- Experimente ficar a secando durante o trabalho para você ver o que acontece com você, Escobar. - ele limitou-se a dizer utilizando seu melhor tom de ameaça e funcionou.

- Desculpe, _señor._ - o homem disse abaixando a cabeça de modo submisso. - Não irei mais faltar com respeito com a _chica_ americana.

- O problema não é ela. - Edward acrescentou rapidamente para não haver nenhum mal entendido. - O problema é você distraído quando tem problemas mais importantes a resolver, como a manutenção de seu emprego por exemplo.

- Entendido. - Escobar assentiu e entrou na casa, mas Edward permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

Bella estava torcendo a última peça no tanque e a jogou na bacia aos seus pés junto com as outras roupas. Abaixou o tronco para pegar a bacia e deixar a área do tanque, o que fez Edward travar o maxilar para não deixar a arfada de prazer escapar ao vê-la naquela posição. Se todas as vezes que aquela morena se abaixasse em sua frente e sua bunda perfeita ficasse visível naquele ângulo ele sentisse que fosse perder o controle, a situação iria ficar feia nós próximos dias.

Havia passado apenas quarenta e oito horas desde que a mesa da cozinha presenciou o primeiro encontro daqueles dois amantes, mas parecia que uma eternidade já havia passado. Sem contar as poucas horas que passara desde o _encontro molhado_, mas mesmo assim Edward não estava satisfeito. Ele não sentia que a satisfação fosse ser encontrada após provar o veneno sexual instalado naquele corpo perfeito, destilado por aquela mulher perfeita, aprisionado agora em sua mente viciada.

"_Seria burrice demais querer se envenenar outra vez?_", ele pensou a observando se afastar sem pressa, a bacia presa contra o quadril de um modo sensual que só ela conseguia.

Seria burrice _não_ querer ser paralisado pelo veneno mais poderoso que o de uma viúva-negra, ser uma vítima em suas mãos enquanto fingia com destreza que tinha algum tipo de controle. Edward era homem o suficiente para assumir para ele mesmo que não tinha controle alguma quando estava com Bella, que ela era o _alpha_ da situação e ele obedecia aos seus comandos mudos sem pestanejar. Tudo o que o corpo da morena executava era como um guia que ele deveria seguir para tornar a situação eroticamente perfeita. Até então, essa perfeição fora alcançada duas vezes sem problema algum.

- _Señor_... - alguém o chamou e ele virou-se sem vontade para a entrada da casa.

- O que você quer, Escobar? - ele perguntou sem paciência alguma.

- A reunião, senhor. - Escobar respondeu indicando o interior da casa com a cabeça.

- A porra da reunião só começa quando eu chegar, então que merda você quer com essa pressa toda, hein? Vai tirar o pai cadeia por acaso?

- Não, senhor... Perdão.

- Você está conseguindo estragar meu dia, Escobar. - Edward disse terminando finalmente de subir a escada. - E ele já começou péssimo.

Edward tratava todos os empregados do pai com nenhum respeito e não temia aqueles homens que também andavam armados para onde fossem, pois todos tinham consciência de não desobedecer às pessoas certas. Carlisle vinha em primeiro lugar por ser o chefe de todos e ter mortes consideráveis em seu currículo, Edward ganhava o segundo lugar como o mais temido pela crueldade que punia quem merecia. Ele costumava dizer que morte era fácil demais para quem andou fora da linha com ele e a pessoa deveria gastar cada segundo de sua vida pagando e relembrando porque estava sendo torturada. Marcava na mente de pessoas que mereciam e o legado seria mantido.

Bella avistou Hermita alimentando as galinhas no fundo da cozinha e sentiu uma vontade de conversar com aquela mulher que tanto lhe ajudo desde que chegou à fazenda. Sentia que ela teria alguma experiência passada para compartilhar e um conselho que a fizesse ficar um pouco mais calma no final daquele dia.

- Olá, _chica_. - Hermita sorriu quando Bella parou ao seu lado e cruzou os braços. - Terminou com a roupa já?

- Já. - ela respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior. - Acho que não tenho mais nada para fazer no momento.

- Já alimentou galinha antes?

- As únicas galinhas que eu conheci minha vida toda usavam bolsas Gucci falsa e me odiavam mortalmente. - Bella comentou rindo.

- Não entendi... - Hermita retrucou a olhando com curiosidade.

- Esquece, Mita. - ela disse movimentando a mão negativamente e pegando um punhado de milho do saco que a mulher carregava. - É só jogar?

- Tente atraí-las com algum som. - Hermita respondeu observando os primeiros passos da americana na criação de animais.

Bella jogou um pouco de milho para as galinhas pardas e emitiu alguns sons variados para atrair a atenção dos pequenos animais ciscando no chão de barro, arrancando gargalhadas de Hermita ao ver que algumas galinhas estavam se afastando delas. A morena também não deixou de rir da situação ridícula que estava passando; nem alimentar animais frágeis como galinhas ela conseguia.

- Mita. - ela disse depois de um tempo, lembrando o que estava fazendo ali. - Você já foi casada? Ou teve um relacionamento mais sério?

- Já fui casada, _chica_. - ela respondeu com um sorriso materno que fez Bella recorda-se de René. - Há quase dez anos atrás.

- E o que aconteceu com ele?

- Morreu. Foi assassinado na verdade.

- Eu... eu sinto muito, Mita. - Bella disse pega de surpresa e se sentindo mal por tocar naquele assunto.

- Está tudo bem, _chica_. Eu sempre imaginei que o fim do Teodoro seria esse; assassinado por causa do emprego.

- Ele trabalhava com o que?

- Era um dos capangas do _señor_ Carlisle, um dos primeiros. Mas houve uma época que o _señor_ ainda não tinha o controle total de toda a região e houveram alguns conflitos com os outros proprietários de roças. Em uma dessas, Teodoro se foi.

- Sinto muito. - Bella disse outra vez. - É injusto demais...

- É a vida, _chica._ E nem sempre ela é justa. - Hermita se permitiu filosofar um pouco. - Mas você queria saber apenas isso?

- Na verdade, eu queria saber uma opinião sua.

- Posso não ser a pessoa mais adequada para dar opinião, mas vamos lá. Qual sua dúvida?

- Quando você era casada e o Teodoro era vivo, você sentia desejo por outros homens? - Bella perguntou sentindo vergonha pela primeira vez ao pensar naquilo. - Desejo sexual, eu digo.

- Talvez o sexual seja o único que a interesse nessa idade, mas sim. É claro que eu desejava outros homens quando o Teodoro era vivo. É normal...

- Mas você não se sentia culpada? Quer dizer, você amava o Teodoro, mas queria ir loucamente para cama com outro. De certa forma, você estava o traindo, não é?

- Bella, eu só tive o Teodoro em minha vida, mas meu amor por ele era o suficiente para me fazer entender que eu jamais amaria outro homem. - ela respondeu com calma, explicando da melhor forma o que ela queria saber. - Sua mente pode fantasiar com milhares de homens, mas seu coração lhe mostrará que apenas um será o homem da sua vida.

- Entendi... - Bella murmurou voltando a dar atenção às galinhas.

Ao escutar o conselho de Hermita, ela deveria sentir alívio por saber que as fantasias de sua mente eram passageiras e que seu coração seria o único a ser seguido, mas ela não se sentiu assim. Ela ficou mais culpada ainda por não associar as lembranças que teve com o moreno a fantasias passageiras, pois elas pareciam nunca passar. Pareciam gravadas a ferro em sua cabeça para fazê-la lembrar sempre que ela não estava seguindo seu coração como deveria.

Por que estava se sentindo mal após escutar as sábias palavras de Hermita? Por que aquilo só fez aumentar a intensidade com que as lembranças atingiam seu corpo? Porque, porventura, não eram apenas fantasias passageiras. Talvez, foi algo a mais e Bella apenas não havia enxergado ainda.

**#**


	12. Capítulo XI

**#**

Seria uma tarde como qualquer outra se, ao sair da cozinha para começar mais um dia de trabalho na lavanderia, um dos capangas que trabalham naquela fazenda a parasse no meio do caminho. Bella achou estranha aquela abordagem e pensou que ele pudesse estar enganado, mas quando tentou continuar seu caminho, ele ficou em sua frente com os braços cruzados.

- _Señorita_ Bella? - ele perguntou com a voz carregada no sotaque latino.

- Sim... - Bella respondeu olhando com desconfiança para o homem.

- A _señora_ Alice pediu que você me acompanhasse até o escritório no centro da cidade.

- Para quê, posso saber?

- Para o treinamento de sua viagem. - ele respondeu com a frase que estava acostumado a dizer para as mulheres que trabalhavam com Alice.

- Treinamento? - Bella perguntou sem entender o que aquilo significava.

- Você entenderá quando chegar lá. - o homem limitou-se a dizer quando agarrou o braço da americana e a forçou a andar.

Bella foi empurrada para dentro de uma caminhonete velha e sua porta foi batida com força pelo homem aparentemente irritado com aquele serviço. Ela sabia que uma hora ou outra o pesadelo de pagar pela burrice de seu pai estaria de volta, mas não pensou que o tal treinamento para carregar drogas no estômago fosse começar tão cedo. O que ela também não sabia era a intenção de Alice ao colocar Bella na companhia de homens repugnantes por toda tarde enquanto ela aprendia como engolir cápsulas contendo 100g de cocaína cada uma. A desconfiança às vezes irrita mais que a certeza e todo mundo sabia muito bem que ninguém deveria cometer o erro de se meter nos _negócios_ de Alice Bardem.

O prédio onde o escritório de contabilidade - um bom disfarce para a verdadeira função do local - ficava no subúrbio de Medellín e Bella observava com curiosidade o movimento da área ao seu redor, como as pessoas de aspecto perigoso andavam com desconfiança dos outros e os olhares que cruzavam era de ódio puro. Seria ingenuidade pensar que ninguém naquela rua era envolvido de alguma forma com a atividade financeira daquele país.

Os degraus da escada velha rangiam quando Bella os subiu acompanhada pelo homem, mal ela sabendo que ele não tirava os olhos de suas pernas enquanto ela subia cada degrau. Olhava desconfiada para as pessoas que cruzavam seu caminho, nas conversas em espanhol que ela conseguia entender alguma coisa e temia quando palavras que remetiam a atividades ilícitas e pessoas assassinadas surgiam nos trechos que escutava, mas a atenção só piorou quando ela encarou a porta com a placa "Alice Bardem, Contadora" e desejou profundamente não precisar encontrar aquela mulher também ali.

Uma senhora estava sentada na mesa de escritório e um ventilador de teto velho girava com dificuldade, não minimizando em nada o calor infernal que fazia na sala de janelas fechadas e cortinas empoeiradas. O homem a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e ela não disse nada quando Bella passou pela porta que lhe foi aberta e entrou em uma sala que não tinha nada além de uma mesa de madeira velha e duas cadeiras. Mais dois homens estavam na sala e eles pararam a conversa quando a jovem mulher ficou parada a alguns passos da porta com um olhar assustado. O único pensamento que Bella tinha ao receber olhares famintos era nas aulas de defesa pessoal que fez há dois anos e como poderia sair daquela situação sem um arranhão.

- É ela? - o homem de cabelo loiro com aspecto sujo perguntou ao apontar para Bella.

- _Si_. - o homem que a trouxe respondeu.

- Certo... - ele disse caminhando para uma porta à esquerda de Bella e desaparecendo por alguns minutos.

- Sente-se. - foi dito ao puxá-la para perto da mesa e ela obedeceu por não ter noção de como agir.

Podia ser durona e atrevida com qualquer pessoa, mas sabia quando estava em perigo e definitivamente estar em uma sala com três homens desconhecidos - provavelmente portando armas - era uma situação que deveria ser classificada como perigosa. Bella sentou na cadeira indicada e mexeu as mãos nervosas no colo até o outro homem reaparecer com duas vasilhas na mão e colocá-las em sua frente.

Uma das vasilhas continha leite e a outra uma dúzia de ovos de codorna um pouco mais avantajados e cozidos já descascados, mas com aspecto que velho. Ela analisou cada conteúdo exposto e não conseguiu controlar o olhar de desentendimento, mas o homem loiro parado em sua frente no outro lado da mesa parecia estar disposto a explicá-la o que aconteceria naquela tarde.

- Seu treinamento se resume a engolir esses ovos inteiros como se fossem as cápsulas de pó. - ele disse pegando um ovo e molhando no leite. - O leite facilita a descida, mas não pense que vai ser tão simples assim.

- Mas eu não...

- Não tente argumentar se você não quiser que algo muito pior que ovos desçam por sua garganta, tá entendido? - ele ameaçou colocando a mão na barriga e ela finalmente percebeu a arma presa no cós de sua calça.

Raramente Bella sentia medo de alguém, mas ser ameaçada por um homem armado que não parecia se importar em eliminar mais uma pessoa causou aquele arrepio no cabelo da nuca e ela segurou o primeiro ovo da tarde com os dedos trêmulos e molhou no leite, o colocando na boca com todo nojo possível e o forçando a descer pela garganta.

A sensação era que ela iria vomitar e Bella se engasgou quando o ovo travou na entrada de sua garganta, mas o olhar de todos os homens na sala - ameaça, nada além disso - a fez apertar os olhos enquanto sentia o sufoco por estar engolindo algo grande demais para sua capacidade oral. Aquele era apenas o primeiro e a morena ainda tinha mais cinco pela frente para destruir sua tarde na cidade quente demais.

A combinação de leite fresco com ovos cozidos causava embrulho no estômago de Bella e ela só tinha engolido cinco ovos quando o sol começou a se pôr e os últimos raios entravam pela janela suja. Sua respiração começava a falhar com o cansaço de evitar que vomitasse ou engasgasse com o alimento passando inteiro em sua garganta e toda vez que ela colocava o ovo na boca, se controlava para não mastigá-lo e poder engolir algo um pouco menor, mas os homens analisavam cada movimento que ela fazia.

Colocou o sexto na boca e só o gosto de leite já era suficiente para fazer Bella engasgar com a própria saliva e expulsou o ovo sem conseguir mantê-lo mais na boca. Ela soltou um gemido doloroso e balançou a cabeça diversas vezes enquanto esboçava um olhar de enjôo e desespero, uma mistura bastante desagradável.

- Não comece a chiar, _chica._ - o homem parado em sua frente disse com a voz entrecortada sem paciência. - Garanto que você já engoliu coisas maiores e não fez essa cara de nojinho...

- Não ouse falar dessa forma... - Bella disse perdendo o controle e tentando levantar, mas duas mãos seguravam seu ombro e a empurraram para baixo sem delicadeza, o barulho de uma arma sendo engatilhada ecoando pela sala.

- As ordens da _señora_ Alice foram bastante claras e eu não ter mais paciência se você der outro showzinho como esse, certo? Você vai sair daqui com esses doze ovos na barriga nem que eu tenha que empurrar cada um goela abaixo, _chica._ E não vai ter leite certo para amenizar a dor que você vai sentir...

Bella não costumava chorar, pois odiava demonstrar que era uma mulher como as outras - fragilizada, precisando da ajuda de um homem - mas as lágrimas desceram em silêncio ao escutar mais uma ameaça naquela tarde e ela forçou o ovo a descer por sua garganta mesmo que seu corpo quisesse rejeitar tudo que entrava brutalmente em seu organismo. Nunca sentiu tanto ódio por ser filha de Charlie Swan como no dia em que provaram que as pessoas podem ser cruéis e egoístas demais.

Carlisle acendeu um cigarro e assentiu para o segurança no bordel que já o conhecia de longa data. Aquele era um local que Carlisle gostava de freqüentar quando a rotina do lar lhe perturbava um pouco e Esme já não lhe agradava tanto na cama. Precisava de uma mudança por apenas uma noite e depois voltaria a ser o marido exemplar que dava prazer à esposa e se satisfazia por completo apenas com ela... enquanto a rotina batesse em sua porta e o ciclo recomeçasse.

Era o começo da noite e o local não estava muito cheio, o que permitiu Carlisle sentar em sua mesa habitual e pedir uma dose de whisky para o garçom que também o conhecia. Todos ali já serviram ao homem mais poderoso da Colômbia de alguma forma em alguma noite e receberam o pagamento adequado pelo préstimo, então ele esperou que o tipo especifico de serviço que procurou ao entrar naquele lugar chegasse logo.

Tomou um gole do whisky e tirou o celular do bolso, olhando as últimas mensagens de texto que recebera da esposa. Esme queria saber o que ele iria fazer naquela noite quando a avisou que chegaria muito tarde e não se contentou com a resposta que ele lhe deu – uma negociação de última hora em um bar no subúrbio -, mas Carlisle não iria deixar a perseguição da esposa estragar sua noite de sexo casual e frio. Ele já conhecia alguém ideal para aquela tarefa e a esperava pacientemente.

Uma mão tocou seu ombro e migrou para seu pescoço, o acariciando enquanto um sorriso de satisfação se formava nos lábios de Carlisle ao saber quem era. Apenas uma mulher daquele local tinha um toque tão específico o que o fez saber em poucos segundos de quem se tratava, segurando sua mão para forçá-la a parar no seu campo de visão.

Daniella estava vestida para matar, como Carlisle classificou o vestido curto colado em suas curvas bem desenhadas e a meia presa nas coxas grossas morenas. Tinha os lábios pintados de um vermelho que lembrava um vinho bordô e o cabelo avermelhado caindo até o ombro, mas os seios fartos no decote em V eram de longe o que mais atraiam os olhos do chefe. A pele era salgada do suor que o clima sempre causava, mas tinha o aroma perfeito para enlouquecer Carlisle quando sua boca estava ali por minutos preciosos.

- Buenas, _señor_. - Daniella disse sentando na cadeira vaga ao lado do homem que seria seu chefe naquela noite.

- Olá, Daniella. - Carlisle cumprimentou levantando o copo e assentiu ao tomar o último gole. - Como está essa noite?

- Melhor agora que estou na sua companhia.

- Aceita um drink? - ele perguntou levantando a mão para chamar o garçom, mas ela segurou sua mão e entrelaçou os dedos.

- Por que nós não pulamos para a parte que realmente interessa? - ela sussurrou com os lábios formando um bico discreto ao terminar a pergunta.

Era por esse motivo que Carlisle sempre escolhia aquela mulher dentre as outras _putas_, pois Daniella ia direto ao assunto e sabia exatamente o que ele gostava depois de tantos encontros que os dois já compartilharam. Valia cada centavo e cada briga com Esme quando ele voltava para casa com o cheiro de outra - sem a menor disposição para disfarçar -, pois as horas que passava na companhia daquela mulher o fazia esquecer que era o homem mais poderoso daquele país e ser apenas um cliente viciado no melhor sexo encontrado na Colômbia.

Daniella segurou a mão de Carlisle e o conduziu escada acima no bordel, em direção ao andar onde os quartos ficavam. O corredor cheirava a sexo e a sonoridade não podia negar qual tipo de atividade acontecida atrás de cada porta que eles passavam. Gemidos femininos e grunhidos masculinos, mas a atenção do homem estava focada na bunda delineada pelo vestido enquanto a mulher o conduzia para algum quarto naquele corredor.

**Temperature - Sean Paul**

Antes mesmo dos dois entrarem completamente no último quarto, Carlisle jogou o corpo de Daniella contra a porta e avançou em seus lábios, a sentindo soltar um gemido quando a língua invadiu sua boca suculenta. Era uma ação fora do contexto da situação - beijar a prostituta não estava nas regras do jogo -, mas a exigência que ele fazia ao dono do bordel garantia a _segurança_; Daniella não poderia ter nenhum outro cliente quando Carlisle marcasse para encontrá-la. Gostava de saber que o único homem que passaria por seu corpo naquele dia seria ele, depois que ele fosse embora ela poderia se envolver com qualquer outro que a satisfação de um cliente já havia sido garantida.

- O que eu devo fazer com você, _señor_? - ela perguntou em um tom provocativo, o chamando pelo nome que ele gostava.

- Você sabe exatamente como me agradar... - Carlisle retrucou subindo seu vestido e agarrando suas nádegas enquanto assaltava a pele de seu pescoço para sentir seu aroma particular. - Faça o seu melhor que eu sairei satisfeito daqui.

Ela entendeu rapidamente o recado, pois colocou uma mão no abdômen do homem e o afastou para que caminhasse até o pé da cama enquanto tirava o vestido e revelava seu corpo desnudo, as meias permanecendo em suas pernas. A imagem de suas curvas morenas esperando por um toque mais bruto fez Carlisle agarrar Daniella por trás e levar as mãos até seus seios para agarrá-los com um desejo incontrolável. Aquilo fez a mulher rir de prazer e esperar alguns segundos para se afastar dele novamente com a provocação que tinha em mente.

- Não faça isso novamente. - Carlisle pediu desabotoando a camisa com pressa enquanto a mulher o olhava por cima do ombro e dava risada. - Se não eu sou obrigado a te punir por isso...

- Você não teria coragem para me punir. - Daniella disse o desafiando e foi o suficiente para ele puxar o cinto da calça e fitá-la com um olhar assassino, como combinava com ele.

Daniella ajoelhou na cama e observou o homem arrancar o restante das peças de roupa, mas não soltar o cinto de couro em uma das mãos. A punição que ele tinha em mente começou a ser executada quando Carlisle se ajoelhou atrás do corpo da mulher na cama e desceu a mão livre pela frente de seu corpo, mas migrando para sua bunda quando atingiu o quadril da morena. O toque fez Daniella jogar a cabeça para trás e soltar um gemido longo, aumentando o volume quando Carlisle afastou suas nádegas para tocar sua retaguarda com a ponta do membro ereto.

- Você vai aprender a não ficar me provocando dessa forma, entendeu? - ele disse a penetrando lentamente enquanto afastava os fios do pescoço próximo de sua boca.

Daniella gemeu com a dor breve que sentiu ao ser penetrada por um membro _de presença_, mas adorava sentir aquele homem dentro de seu corpo enquanto ele dizia ofensas a seu respeito e a enlouquecia com a habilidade sexual inigualável.

- Essa é sua punição? - ela perguntou provocativa quando ele se encaixou por inteiro nela. - Isso para mim é prazer, _señor_.

- Você está pedindo, não é? - Carlisle perguntou a estocando uma vez, o que fez a mulher gemer.

- _Si_, eu quero que você mostre o que eu mereço.

Aquela mulher poderia se arrepender do pedido que fez, mas certamente faria e aceitaria qualquer coisa para satisfazer seu melhor cliente. A conexão com Carlisle ia muito além do sexo selvagem que faziam em encontros esporádicos, pois cada um sabia o que o outro gostava e fazia questão de agradar o companheiro de algumas horas. Foi isso que o levou a colocar o cinto de couro ao redor do pescoço da morena e apertá-lo com um puxão na força necessária para excitá-la mais ainda e ainda mantê-la respirando; Daniella gostava de ser abusada por apenas aquele homem.

Carlisle introduzia naquele corpo suado na mesma intensidade que deixava o cinto apertado ao redor do pescoço travado de tensão e excitação, algumas vezes ficando parado para que ela mesma deslizasse em seu membro, observando extasiado a maneira que entrava e saía de sua traseira deleitosa. Ela estava tão perdida na reações da investida do _chefe_ que seu corpo queria encontrar o colchão e dar um melhor acesso a ele, mas Carlisle a manteve o tempo inteiro ajoelhada na cama com as costas contra seu peito utilizando apenas o cinto como sustentação. Às vezes a escutava engasgar com a falta de ar nos pulmões e ele soltava um pouco o aperto, mas quando ela recuperava o fôlego, Carlisle voltava a sufocá-la de verdade e de prazer também.

- Isso, _señor_. - ela gemeu travando os dentes e sentindo dificuldade em trazer o ar rarefeito para seus pulmões. - Me _fode_ como só você sabe...

- Só eu sei? - Carlisle perguntou deixando seu ego inchar com o comentário. - Ninguém mais te _fode_ dessa forma? Te deixa gemendo como a vadia que você é?

- Não... - Daniella respondeu em um grito descarado. - Ninguém...

Uma risada vitoriosa se misturou com os gemidos pelo quarto quando Carlisle escutou que era o único que sabia dominar aquela mulher cheia de clientes diariamente e ele resolveu libertá-la um pouco da sensação de sufoco que ela estava, soltando o cinto ao redor do seu pescoço e a vendo desabar na cama com a testa colada no colchão. Suas mãos foram para o quadril elevado em sua frente e eles cravou os dedos na pele morena para movimentá-lo com rapidez, a escutando gemer mais alto e com mais freqüência agora.

O tapa que deu na nádega direita da morena ecoou alto no aposento e deixou a marca dos dedos na pele, fazendo Carlisle rir com aquilo.

- Eu vou te marcar para todo mundo saber que você já tem dono. - ele disse a vendo agarrar o lençol em busca de alguma sanidade.

- De-eus! - ela gritou arqueando as costas e se contraindo com força ao redor dele.

Ver o corpo que lhe pertencia por algumas horas se contorcer do prazer que ele causou foi o suficiente para Carlisle jogar a cabeça para trás, apertar a carne em sua mão e soltar um urro de prazer ao gozar como se estivesse perdendo suas forças. A destruição veio à sua mente quando o relaxamento do orgasmo chegou e ele deitou na cama buscando ar e tentando ficar o mais consciente possível, mas era uma tarefa difícil quando a mulher deitada ao seu lado conseguia desligá-lo por completo.

- Se toda vez que eu te provocar você me punir dessa forma... - ela comentou dando uma risada fraca.

- Eu ainda não te puni da maneira correta. - Carlisle retrucou se apoiando nos cotovelos para observá-la.

- Mas antes...

- Seu copo d'água. - ele completou conhecendo os gostos daquela mulher.

Os dois estavam envolvidos o bastante para conhecer o que cada um iria dizer ou fazer, como se fossem interligados, mas era outro tipo de ligação. Era sexual demais, em níveis que nenhuma outra prostituta encontrava em um cliente e um homem encontrava em uma _puta_ qualquer, mas se resumia a aquele quarto de bordel e a um encontro a cada dois meses. Em algumas horas, Carlisle voltaria para casa e deitaria ao lado da mulher que amava de verdade e não saiu de seu lado em nenhum momento mais tenso.

Os quatro copos vazios de vodka bateram na mesa e causaram um som abafado pelo som alto da boate. Quatro homens sentiam as gargantas queimarem com o álcool em alto teor na bebida e algum deles fez um comentário que desenfreou a risada na mesa. Era apenas mais uma noite na vida de Edward e seus amigos.

Não havia trabalho que o atrapalhasse, muito menos outros problemas piores. Ele tirara aquela noite para se divertir com alguns poucos amigos que tinha do ramo e talvez, se a sorte estivesse ao seu lado, conhecesse alguma mulher para completar sua noite. Qualquer mulher que fizesse sua mente não recorrer como uma idiota para as curvas da americana na fazenda.

- Mais uma rodada. – Chill, seu amigo, gritou para o garçom passando com a garrafa de Montesskaya* na mão.

O garçom encheu cada copo vazio e colocou a vodka colombiana novamente no balde de gelo centralizado na mesa. Seus amigos já viraram a bebida antes de brindarem como faziam, mas Edward estava concentrado na loira chegando à mesa e cumprimentando Chill. Ela tinha os fios dourados e ondulados até o colo, o vestido justo marcando sua cintura fina e modelada, um sorriso lascivo exacerbado pelo morder do lábio inferior quando o expressava e, quando se inclinou para beijar a face do amigo, Edward pôde ver o formato robusto de seus seios. Era a presa perfeita para sua noite de caça e ele sorriu de canto quando seus olhos se encontraram.

- Quem é ela? – Edward perguntou ao amigo sentando ao seu lado.

- Uma amiga estrangeira de Chill. – ele respondeu analisando a loira jogar o cabelo para trás enquanto falava. – Brasileira, está passando as férias aqui com umas amigas...

- _Muito_ interessante. – Edward comentou sem tirar os olhos da carne fresca em sua frente.

A loira pareceu perceber que era o assunto entre os dois homens e perguntou algo a Chill olhando diretamente para Edward, de longe o homem mais interessado nela naquela boate. Quando obteve a resposta do amigo, sorriu agradecia e disse algo à amiga parada a alguns passos da mesa para depois caminhar até ele. Sem dizer nada, se inclinou ao lado de Edward e pegou a dose de vodka intocada, virando de uma só vez e limpando a gota da bebida descendo por seu queixo. Foi o bastante para Edward entender que ela era o tipo de mulher que ele apreciava; com atitude, que ia direto ao ponto.

Edward pegou a garrafa no balde e encheu seu copo vazio outra vez. Segurou a nova dose entre os dedos e ficou em pé, fazendo questão de encostar-se ao corpo da loira em pé em sua frente. Isso a fez sorrir e morder o lábio inferior, arrancando de Edward um suspiro de aprovação.

- Muito prazer. – ele disse virando a dose e segurando a mão da loira para beijar seu dorso. – Edward Cullen.

- Mayara Pongitori. – ela disse umedecendo os lábios.

- Você é brasileira, não é? Já ouvi falar um pouco de você...

- Uau, não sabia que minha fama já estava correndo por Medellín. – ela comentou rindo baixo.

- Coisas boas sempre chegam ao meu conhecimento. – ele respondeu em tom provocativo. – Então, o que te trouxe à Colômbia? Negócios ou prazer?

- Sou produtora de moda e estou fazendo uma pesquisa na região.

- Negócios, então...

- Mas isso não me impede de ter um pouco de prazer, não é mesmo? – Mayara perguntou o desafiando a lhe provar a veracidade de sua dúvida.

- Absolutamente. – Edward respondeu coçando o queixo e dando um passo em sua direção. – Tudo que tiver ao meu alcance para transformar sua estadia em meu país o mais prazerosa possível.

Mayara sorriu ao escutar aquela proposta e deu o último passo que separava seu corpo de Edward, entrelaçando seus dedos nos deles enquanto destilava seu charme que o agradou desde o começo; mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu ao respirar fundo.

- O que você me diz em começar desde agora a transformar negócios em prazer, hein? – ela perguntou aproximando seus lábios dos lábios de Edward.

- Digo que é uma excelente ideia... – Edward respondeu movimentando o rosto em sua direção, mas ela tomou a rédeas da situação ao se afastar sorrindo.

Direta ao ponto e brincando daquela forma, Edward não aguentaria muito tempo sem precisar com urgência estar dentro daquela mulher contra uma parede qualquer, sentindo todo o prazer de _comer_ aquela desconhecida concentrado em seu membro para depois expandir para seu corpo. Deixou que Mayara o guiasse pelo salão da boate, mas a surpreendeu quando encontrou a entrada vazia do banheiro masculino e a puxou para aquele canto.

**Girlfriend - N'Sync feat. Nelly**

Era o local ideal porque ninguém poderia ver o que os dois fariam por causa das luzes da boate e da obscuridade que tinha, então Edward jogou o corpo excitante e já excitado da loira contra a parede para lhe possuir os lábios, boca e língua. Mayara gemeu baixo de um prazer breve que teve com as mãos analisando suas curvas, mas já havia encontrado uma função para uma delas quando a segurou e a levou para o meio de suas pernas, possibilitando Edward encontrar seu sexo livre de qualquer _barreira_ e deslizar um dedo para seu interior.

- Isso, Cullen. – ela gemeu apertando sua nuca.

- Você gosta disso, hein? – ele perguntou lhe introduzindo um dedo enquanto o outro apertava seu clitóris para enlouquecê-la mais ainda.

- Adoro... – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, gemendo para enlouquecê-lo.

Edward sentiu os dentes da mulher em seu lóbulo, o puxando para ser sugado pelos lábios pintados e delineadas, atiçando-o o bastante para sua excitação se tornar insuportável e ele necessitar estar dentro daquele corpo incógnito. Com um movimento executado por apenas uma mão, ele desabotoou a calça jeans e puxou seu membro excitado para fora, os olhos da loira caindo sobre ele com bastante interesse.

- Gosta do que vê? - Edward perguntou acariciando seu membro lentamente para atiçá-la.

- Gosto, mas prefiro sentir a ver. - ela respondeu com um sorriso safado e subindo a barra do vestido até o limite onde seu sexo ainda não era exposto.

Ele soltou um grunhido de prazer com a provocação da loira e retirou a mão do membro rígido para agarrar a nuca de Mayara ao tomar posse de sua boca mais uma vez, a aproximação sexual sendo tamanha que ela contraiu o sexo quando o sentiu ser tocado por aquela extremidade de presença. A sensação de quase penetrar aquele corpo o fez agarrar a coxa bronzeada e posicionar sua perna em um ângulo perfeito para finalmente estar cravado dentro de um sexo desconhecido, mas que já lhe causava bastante prazer.

Mayara arqueou a cabeça com a presença inteira do colombiano em sua cavidade sexual e soltou um gemido que fora abafado pelo som alto da boate, assim como o choque de seu corpo que também foi emudecido pela batida da música muito alta. Uma mão estava agarrando sua coxa para sempre manter sua perna alta e o acesso ao seu corpo ser o melhor possível, a outra incrustava os dedos em seus fios já bagunçados pelo modo selvagem que Edward forçava sua cabeça a arquear mais ainda e poder se deliciar com a pele aromatizada de seu pescoço. Suor e perfume em uma mistura excitante.

Os gemidos, arfadas e grunhidos de prazer que cada um soltava eram abafados pelo ambiente ao redor e ninguém parecia perceber que aquele _casal_ estava fazendo uma troca internacional bastante luxuriosa. A brasileira recebia um tratamento dedicado do colombiano lhe mostrando como os homens de sua terra sabiam tratar uma mulher em vários sentidos, mesmo que a individualidade estivesse presente no modo que ele introduzia com força para logo em seguida sair lentamente. O movimento trazia os arrepios orgásticos para o corpo de Mayara e ela gemia contra o ouvido de Edward, o deixando mais excitado ainda e lhe forçando contra seu corpo com mais velocidade. Um dava ao outro artifícios essenciais para tornar aquele encontro de minutos o mais prazeroso possível.

- Mais forte... Eu vou... Deus! - ela gemeu apertando a nuca de Edward e contraindo discretamente ao seu redor.

Os estímulos em palavras que ela pediu o fez obedecer fielmente e suas últimas empossadas foram as mais brutas possíveis, suas mãos agarrando suas nádegas em busca de apoio e para deixá-la mais colada ainda contra ele. Foi o suficiente para fazer ambos explodirem em sincronia quando ninguém tinha mais forças para resistir ao prazer. Cada mão apertou a carne ao alcance quando os dois deixaram a sonoridade de prazer desentoar aquele cântico antigo.

Edward deslizou para fora do corpo de Mayara e guardou o membro lambuzado pelo gozo dos dois novamente no conforto de sua cueca enquanto ela descia a barra do vestido e arrumava o decote do mesmo. A mulher tinha um sorriso de satisfação no rosto e seus olhos castanhos estavam lubrificados como conseqüência do orgasmo que acabara de ter.

- Seus negócios se transformaram em prazer? - Edward perguntou como uma última provocação.

- Com bastante habilidade. - ela respondeu passando uma mão pelos fios pretos do moreno.

- Estarei ao seu dispor enquanto você permanecer em minha terra. - ele comentou tirando o celular do bolso traseiro. - Basta colocar o número de seu celular que eu posso te ligar amanhã, quem sabe.

- Bem que me disseram que os colombianos eram bastante prestativos. - Mayara disse digitando os números e mordendo o lábio inferior como ele gostava de ver.

- Farei o possível para fazer jus a nossa fama.

- Então, até qualquer dia desses, Edward. - ela disse selando o final daquele encontro com um beijo breve e caminhando rebolativa para onde sua amiga deveria estar.

Ele observou a bunda da loira dançar dentro do vestido, as mesma nádegas que suas mãos estiveram há poucos minutos, e então olhou para o nome adicionado na sua agenda telefônica. Mayara Pongitori, a loira que ele comeu na entrada de um banheiro em uma boate qualquer em Medellín, mas seu dedo foi automaticamente para o "delete" e mais um número foi eliminado de seu espaço na memória. Não seria uma mulher que conheceu em uma boate que faria Edward Cullen deixar a vagabundagem amorosa de lado e finalmente tratar uma mulher como ela merece. Era preciso muito mais que um bom desempenho sexual para prendê-lo e sua mente sempre pregando peças o relembrou _certa_ morena que ia além de habilidades sexuais avançadas.

Bella rolou na cama mais uma vez tentando não pensar no enjôo que estava sentindo, mas o suor frio banhando todo o seu corpo a incomodava assim como a queimação em seu estômago lhe tirando o sono e a paciência. Desde que retornou do _treinamento_ e foi obrigada a comer uma dúzia de ovos de codorna umedecido em leito estava se sentindo mal, passando o começo da noite no quarto quando Hermita viu seu desespero e a pediu que fosse deitar. O cheiro do escritório de Alice invadia sua mente a cada minuto e ela sentia mais enjôo ainda de lembrar o que passou naquela tarde.

Quando o suor gelado em seu corpo não estava mais a deixando confortável na cama, a americana levantou e calçou as rasteirinhas de couro que lhe fora emprestada desde que chegou. Precisava sair daquele quarto quente em busca de algum ar fresco para melhorar sua situação e um pouco de água gelada seria bem vinda, a fazendo atravessar o quintal em direção à cozinha da casa.

O frio que emanou da geladeira quando ela abriu a porta aliviou um pouco o calor sufocante que sentia, mas seu estômago não parava de embrulhar. Quando viu os ovos guardados na geladeira, a lembrança de sua tarde veio com mais força e Bella respirou fundo para não vomitar ali mesmo, tentando não ficar mais enjoada e fraca do que já estava. Não conseguiu comer nada desde que retornou para a fazenda e certamente já estaria com fome uma hora daquela na madrugada, mas tudo lhe parecia horrível demais para se estômago agüentar receber. Talvez um copo d'água fosse a única coisa que desceria por seu esôfago.

Mas quanto tomou o primeiro gole ela não conseguiu segurar e correu para a pia ao lado da geladeira e vomitou o pouco que ainda estava no estomago. O cheiro a deixava pior e Bella não conseguia parar de vomitar enquanto segurava o cabelo para trás, praticamente limpando seu organismo de toda a podridão que foi submetido naquele dia. O que também não conseguiu controlar foram as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto também molhado de suor.

- Bella? - alguém perguntou atrás dela em meio ao silêncio da casa.

Ela já tinha parado de vomitar, mas ainda estava com a mão apoiada na pia enquanto respirava fundo. Olhou por cima do ombro para ver quem estava a àquela hora da madrugada andando pela casa e encontrou Edward parado na porta da cozinha com uma expressão de quem não entendia o que acontecia. Parecia que acabara de chegar da rua, pois ainda estava com a chave do carro na mão e a face ligeiramente suada, mas seu olhar era de preocupação.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou se aproximando dela.

- Não... - Bella gemeu de dor enquanto respirava fundo e abria a torneira para limpar a sujeira que fez.

Edward percebeu que Bella não estava nada bem por causa do suor em sua pele e de suas mãos trêmulas enquanto ela lavava o rosto e a boca com a água escorrendo pela torneira aberta. Queria não se importar com a mulher passando mal e subir para o seu quarto como deveria fazer, mas Edward não conseguia mais agir com indiferença em relação à Bella por todas as coisas inexplicáveis que ela causava nele em pouco tempo de _envolvimento_ e sentiu que precisava ficar ao seu lado quando percebeu a fraqueza que a americana se encontrava.

- Vamos. - ele disse passando a mão ao redor de sua cintura e colocando o braço de Bella ao redor de seu ombro.

Bella não teve forças para lutar contra Edward a forçando a andar até o banco da mesa e também não queria lutar contra a ajuda que estava recebendo. Quando passava mal, gostava de ter alguém cuidando dela porque se sentia desesperada demais para pensar direito e o homem que a fazer a paciência e controle em diversas situações parecia disposto a exercer aquele papel naquela noite qualquer. Ela conseguia se sentir um pouco melhor quando sentou no banco e encostou-se à mesa para jogar a cabeça para trás.

As lágrimas voltaram a invadir os olhos de Bella, mas elas não desaguaram dessa vez. Edward percebeu isso acontecendo e passou a mão pela testa da morena para afastar os fios grudados em sua pele e enxergar melhor o que ela expressava na face. Nem ao menos sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, apenas sentia necessidade de fazer.

- Por que você está chorando? - ele perguntou se inclinando um pouco em sua direção.

- Porque eu vomitei. - Bella murmurou fechando os olhos.

- Foi algo que você comeu?

- Ovos...

- Ovos? - Edward retrucou sem entender.

- E leite... - ela continuou e fez uma expressão de nojo. - Doze ovos inteiros em meu estômago.

E ele entendeu o que ela queria dizer com aquilo; Bella tinha feito o treinamento para _mula_ naquela tarde. Imaginou como foi horrível para ela passar tudo aquilo por causa do erro do pai e chegou a sentir pena da morena, principalmente ao vê-la gemer de dor e apertar os braços ao redor da barriga. A pena por ela só aumentou quando as lágrimas voltaram a descer por sua face retorcida de enjôo e Edward se agachou em sua frente enquanto colocava as mãos na lateral de suas coxas sem segundas intenções.

- Ainda quer vomitar? - ele perguntou levantando rosto para encará-la.

- Não... - Bella murmurou o fitando. - Mas eu ainda me sinto enjoada.

- Você precisa comer algo, Bella. - Edward disse ficando em pé e indo até a geladeira.

- Eu vomitei com água. Se eu comer qualquer outra coisa...

- Então, vamos anestesiar seu estômago. - ele disse a olhando por cima do ombro e abrindo o refrigerador.

Edward sentou a lado de Bella no banco segurando uma cuba de gelo na mão e tirou dois cubos e a entregou, voltando à geladeira para continuar procurando algo para comer.

- O que eu devo fazer com esse gelo? - Bella perguntou observando as pedras começando a derreter em sua mão.

- Chupar. - ele respondeu rindo baixo e girou o corpo para ficar de frente a ela. - O gelo vai anestesiar seu esôfago e seu estômago, além de te hidratar. Isso ajudará você a comer algo depois.

Bella levantou a sobrancelha direita em desconfiança com aquele papo de um quase profissional e se perguntou se ele estava realmente certo, mas como o enjôo ainda estava irritante, ela colocou uma das pedras de gelo na boca e esperou que ela começasse a derreter e a gelar seu organismo. A água descendo gelada por sua garganta já foi o suficiente para ela ficar um pouco mais aliviada.

- Não está melhor? - Edward perguntou sentando ao seu lado e deixando um prato com frutas na mesa.

- Um pouco. - ela respondeu colocando a outra pedra antes que ela derretesse. - O que é isso? - perguntou com a voz embaralhada pelo gelo e Edward riu.

- Algumas frutas que tinha na geladeira. Provavelmente será a única coisa que você conseguirá comer por hoje. - ele respondeu empurrando o prato para ela.

A morena olhou desconfiada para a boa ação, pois geralmente toda boa ação vinha acompanhada por alguma exigência em troca, mas estava sentindo o estomago pedir por comida agora que o enjôo começava a passar e ela não reclamou nem disse nada. Girou para sentar com as pernas sob a mesa e pegou o garfo de sobremesa que estava ao lado do prato. Maçã, gomos de laranja e mamão estavam cortados no prato e ela não pôde deixar de olhar para o moreno ao seu lado antes de morder um pedaço de maçã.

- O quê? - ela retrucou sem entender, mastigando um pedaço de mamão.

- Você não me mandar ir pro inferno ou tomar em lugares obscuros.

- Se você fosse prestativo todas às vezes... - Bella disse voltando a fitar o prato.

- Então o lance é cuidar de você pra te deixar menos estressada, não é?

- Não vá achando que só porque você cuidou de mim enquanto eu passava mal eu vou deixar todas as suas gracinhas passarem batido... - ela disse apontando o garfo com um pedaço de maçã preso e Edward a mordeu sem perder o sorriso divertido na face. - E pare de comer minhas frutas.

- Ei, relaxa. Isso pode piorar seu estômago.

- Idiota... - ela murmurou voltando a se concentrar na comida.

- Cara, você não baixa essa guarda nunca, não é?

- Por que eu deveria? - Bella retrucou apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo na mão.

- Porque é bom confiar nas pessoas um pouco. Nem sempre todo mundo tem segundas intenções por trás de cada ato. - Edward respondeu deslocando-se sem perceber para mais perto dela.

- Esse "nem sempre" que fode a situação toda. Eu gosto de ter certeza e umas das poucas que eu tenho é que as pessoas não devem ser tão confiáveis assim.

- Você tem razão, mas por outro lado acaba perdendo muita coisa com esse medo obsessivo.

- Mas por outro, eu sei aproveitar bem as situações que eu tenho certeza. - ela disse sorrindo de canto e mordendo um gomo de laranja, o suco molhando seus lábios. Ela então, passou a língua para enxugá-lo.

A preocupação pela americana passando mal já havia sido enterrada naquele momento e o desejo por ela renascia com violência, quase dilacerando suas entranhas e fazendo seu sangue circular com pressa para o _local_ ideal. O modo que ela mastigava conseguia ser mais sensual que a maneira descontraída que ela passava a mão pela franja para jogá-la para trás, deixando seus olhos cor de chocolate mais visíveis naquele olhar levemente apertado. Agora era fato comprovado; Bella conseguia ser sexy em todos os seus movimentos e aquilo era capaz de torturar a mente de Edward lutando em vão contra as imagens daquele corpo nu tão perto ao seu em um passado próximo.

- Você tinha razão. - Bella falou terminando de comer as frutas. - Eu estou me sentindo bem melhor.

- Nada que alguma experiência com ressacas monstruosas não ajudem. - Edward disse assentindo com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas obrigada, Edward.

- De nada, Bella.

Um olhar foi atraído para o outro e eles não conseguiam mais se desprender em meio à madrugada silenciosa na casa. Bella podia contar cada fio da barba cerrada daquele homem ficando cada vez mais próximo dela enquanto os dois corpos se atraiam sem que os donos pudessem controlar. As mãos de Edward precisavam tocar as curvas de Bella, sem aquele encontro tátil nada que os dois compartilharam naquela noite faria sentido. Não que o interesse estivesse claro nas suas atitudes de mais cedo, mas Edward não seria ele mesmo se não estivesse pulsando contra aquele corpo que foi desenhando especialmente para ser perfeito para ele, cada ondulação da curvatura morena servindo para o molde que sua mão formaria. Acho que nenhum dos dois percebeu quando começaram a se perder nos lábios do outro.

Novamente, ela se sentiu uma pluma nas mãos daquele homem e foi facilmente puxada para sentar em seu colo enquanto suas pernas abraçavam o quadril másculo. Bella estava fraca depois de passar mal, mas mesmo em seus dias de mais disposição ela não conseguia se controlar quando Edward invadia sua boca com a língua sempre bem vinda e mostrava todo o desejo que ele já sentia. Seu sexo coberto apenas pela calcinha praticamente lutava para se libertar e finalmente encontrar a rigidez do moreno já pronto para invadir seu corpo _daquela_ forma; violenta, sem preocupação, sem culpa. O modo que a deixava tonta e sem vontade alguma de outros corpos para satisfazê-la. Ao menos seu subconsciente já aceitava essa idéia.

- Pra quem estava passando mal há poucos minutos... - ele comentou quando Bella puxou sua camisa para longe de seu tronco.

- Cala a boca, Edward... - ela tentou dizer com autoridade, mas se calou ao sentir uma mão agarrar sua nádega direita e a outra se prendendo em seu cabelo pela nuca.

- Eu não vou me calar. - Edward retrucou a prendendo com mais força contra seu corpo e vendo a morena apertar os olhos e gemer baixo quando sentiu sua rigidez trancafiada _machucar_ seu sexo protegido. - Eu não vou me calar enquanto estiver te comendo outra vez sobre essa mesa, queira você ou não.

- Eu quero. - Bella gemeu prendendo os dedos nos fios bagunçados do moreno e rebolando lentamente sobre ele. - Eu quero te ouvir narrar como é ter seu pau dentro de mim...

Edward precisou respirar fundo para não se perder nas depravações que aquela mulher dizia enquanto continuava rebolando sem pressa contra seu membro rígido e roçava seus lábios contra os dele. A pressa poderia ser inimiga da perfeição, mas não havia como ficar mais perfeito entre os dois e ele precisou apenas levantar do banco para jogar mais uma vez o corpo da morena sobre aquela mesa. Poderia ser um _deja-vú_, mas dessa vez os dois tinham plena consciência sobre o corpo alheio e as conseqüências daquele ato.

Suas mãos trabalhavam com pressa ao abrir o cinto de couro que usava enquanto os lábios sedentos de Bella passeavam por seu peito suado e as unhas um pouco crescidas arranhavam sua pele. Ele chutou o banco em sua frente para trás e pôde agarrar mais à vontade o corpo da morena enquanto tomava posse outra vez de seus lábios e sentia suas mãos terminarem o serviço em sua calça na mesma ânsia que ele. Quando eles finalmente estivessem fundidos finalmente seriam capazes de entender por que todas as vezes que se encontravam precisava ser com tanta pressa para iniciar...

A porta da frente rangeu ao ser aberta e passos ecoaram pela casa em silêncio completo fazendo Edward parar as mãos no quadril de Bella por dentro da saia e olhar para a entrada da porta da cozinha. O barulho de chave titilando também ecoou e logo em seguida uma música sendo assoviada começou a matar o silêncio dos aposentos.

- _Mierda..._ - ele xingou apoiando a testa no colo de Bella.

- O qu...

- Shii, não faça barulho. - ele pediu lhe tampando a boca. - É meu pai.

O olhar que Bella expressou poderia se traduzido em "O quê?" e Edward saiu por completo de cima do seu corpo enquanto a morena sentava e abaixava a blusa no meio da barriga.

- Ele não pode me ver aqui. - ela sussurrou o óbvio.

- Eu sei! - ele retrucou no mesmo tom. - Mas talvez ele vá direto para o quarto...

Mas os passos de proximidade provaram o contrário e num piscar de olhos Bella estava em pé e calçando a rasteirinha antes de sair pela porta dos fundos como um furacão. Edward olhou boquiaberto para a pressa que a morena saiu correndo ao ocorrer a possibilidade de os dois serem flagrado, mas o cessar dos passos o fez virar-se para encontrar o olhar de surpresa do pai.

- _Padre... _- ele assentiu em um cumprimento.

- O que você está fazendo na cozinha sem camisa e com a calça aberta? - Carlisle perguntou o analisando.

- Eu... cheguei nesse instante e estava bastante calor, saber? - Edward respondeu coçando a nuca em demonstração de nervosismo. - Eu só precisava de um copo d'água antes de dormir...

- Entendi... Não esqueça a reunião amanhã cedo com os novos compradores.

- _Sí, señor._ - Edward assentiu obediente.

Sem cumprimentar o filho, Carlisle deixou a cozinha e subiu as escadas sem pressa alguma para chegar ao quarto e escutar as perguntas de Esme sobre onde estava. Cansado, precisava apenas de um banho quente para relaxar em sua cama depois de uma noite bastante produtiva. Após passar a noite inteira dentro de um corpo que lhe agradava, ele não sabia que sua pior tarefa daquele dia foi deixar o filho literalmente na mão mais uma vez.

**#**

* * *

Montesskaya – É uma vodka colombiana.


	13. Capítulo XII

**#**

As folhas tinham superfície lisa e um tom de verde particular na face e um acinzentado na traseira da folha, não muito grande e com um aroma delicado. As mudas ficavam dispostas em filas de vinte unidades mais ou menos, em uma parte ampla do terreno onde o solo era excelente para a atividade e a luminosidade adequada proporcionava folhas perfeitas para as próximas etapas. A altura de cada muda chegava à cintura dos homens que trabalhavam ali e um espaço pequeno entre uma fileira e outra fazia os pés descalços machucarem com a folhagem seca que colocavam no solo.

Era essa a imagem que Bella tinha enquanto estava sentada em um banco mal feito perto do galinheiro após ter alimentado as galinhas e recolhido os ovos. Já passava do meio-dia, mas ela não estava nem um pouco faminta de tão cansada que estava, perdendo-se facilmente na visão dos raspachinos - homens contratados para colher as folhas maturadas e levá-las para a secagem - enquanto eles terminavam a colheita antes de descansarem uma hora para voltar a atividade.

Todos usavam chapéu de palha ou couro para se proteger do sol forte e eles carregavam uma espécie de bolsa suja onde colocavam as folhas recém-colhidas, mas o que mais atraia a atenção era a seriedade que eles tratavam o trabalho.

Não havia conversa nem algum indicio de descontração enquanto eles mecanicamente quebravam cada galho da folha e as guardavam, e Bella achou que o motivo para essa seriedade eram as armas que dois homens mal encarados empunhavam enquanto caminhavam entre as mudas e faziam a supervisão dos trabalhadores.

Cada um tinha uma metralhadora cruzada nas costas e uma pistola presa na cintura - o armamento ideal para caso algo desse errado. A americana sentiu um arrepio na nuca só de imaginar o que eles poderiam julgar ser errado naquele ambiente e tomou a decisão de voltar para a cozinha antes de ver um exemplo disso.

Hermita estava fora do ambiente, arrumando os quartos do segundo andar, e apenas Lupita terminava de preparar algo no fogão que tinha um cheiro forte de milho. Bella sentou-se no banco e cruzou uma perna sobre a outra enquanto dava um nó no cabelo embaraçado para refrescar um pouco a nuca suada. Mais de um mês naquele país e ela ainda não parecia se acostumar ao calor infernal que fazia.

- O que você está preparando? - ela perguntou curiosa.

- _Ajiaco_. - Lupita respondeu provando o cozinhado que estava preparando.

- Leva milho, não é? O cheiro está forte...

- Entre outras coisas. - ela respondeu sem paciência para as perguntas de Bella. - Por que o interesse, hein? Você não é a cozinheira daqui, garota.

- Desculpa, então. - Bella resmungou odiando a maneira que aquela mulher a tratava. - _Stupid bitch_...

- O que você disse? - Lupita retrucou escutando a frase grosseira que a americana soltou em inglês.

- Nada.

- Então, aproveite que você não está fazendo nada demais e vá levar o almoço dos capangas. - ela disse pegando duas vasilhas para enchê-las com o caldo que preparou.

- Sim, chefa. - Bella murmurou ficando em pé e pegando as vasilhas empilhadas.

O caldo ainda estava bastante quente dentro das vasilhas, mas a americana as enrolou em um pano de prato e as apoiou na mão enquanto atravessava todo o quintal da fazenda de volta ao local onde estava sentada antes. Certamente aquela era uma tarefa que Lupita deveria executar, mas a mulher gostava de provocar a ira em Bella com tarefas idiotas ou chatas por puro prazer. Era nesse momento que a morena gostava de se perder na imaginação e nas inúmeras formas de tortura que poderia fazer em Lupita, às vezes deixando até um sorrizinho se expandir por seu rosto.

- Oi. – disseram parando ao seu lado.

Seu sorriso foi morrendo aos poucos com o nervosismo desnecessário por Edward estar ao seu lado enquanto caminhavam em direção à plantação. Bella sentiu o estômago dar uma volta completa na cavidade abdominal e parar quase trêmulo sem ao menos ela saber por que aquilo estava acontecendo. Bastava o moreno sorrir ao acompanhá-la pela caminhada para a sensação de impotência se apoderar da pobre americana. Era como se ela não conseguisse se controlar muito tempo.

- Oi... – ela murmurou se concentrando no chão em que pisava com os pés descalços. Aquela não costumava ser uma atitude comum para Bella, mas parecia ser a única que ela teria ao lado dele.

- Pra quem é essa comida? – Edward insistiu parecendo querer manter uma conversa descontraída com ela.

- Para os capangas, eu acho... Lupita apenas me mandou levar para a plantação.

- Mas essa é a função dela.

- Eu sei, mas ela às vezes quase sempre gosta de me irritar me mandando fazer esse tipo de coisa, sabe? – Bella comentou respirando pesadamente de raiva daquela mulher. – Se eu pudesse arrancaria os olhos dela com uma faca...

- É... – ele disse rindo com o devaneio da morena ao seu lado. – Ela consegue ser insuportável quando quer.

Foi sem controle a vontade que ele sentiu ao ver Bella atravessando o quintal com vasilhas na mão e em direção ao mesmo lugar que ele estava indo. Teria o começo da tarde livre até o horário em que iria para o porto de Medellín supervisionar o novo carregamento para a África e por não ter nada para fazer, resolveu andar um pouco pela plantação com um cigarro entre os dedos e o sol forte esquentando seu cabelo recém-lavado. Mas seus planos pareciam mudar quando ele recebeu no campo visual a imagem da morena que tanto lhe pertubava a mente.

- Está melhor depois do lance com os ovos e tal? – ele perguntou jogando a bituca de cigarro no chão.

- Após uma semana eu deveria estar bem, não é? – Bella retrucou sorrindo de canto por achar uma idiotice aquela preocupação fingida dele. – Acho que não sou tão lerda assim para me recuperar de uma indigestão.

- É verdade... – o moreno murmurou se chutando mentalmente por ter feito aquela pergunta sem necessidade.

- Você estava de bobeira por aqui ou apenas gosta de me seguir? – ela perguntou apoiando as vasilhas contra os seios para usar uma mão para arrumar a franja caída nos olhos.

- Apesar de você sentir um prazer enorme quando eu te sigo. - Edward respondeu sacando em um segundo a provocação com palavras daquela mulher e resolveu destilar seu charme também. – Eu trabalho, sabia? Supervisionando a produção da fazenda.

- Pensei que fosse mais uma de suas surpresas _prazerosas_. É uma pena... – Bella disse o olhando por cima do ombro antes de seguir sozinha para onde os homens a esperavam.

O aperto forte que sentiu no baixo ventre e o interior de sua calça se tornando um ambiente de tortura indicou o que aquele comentário sobre a última vez que a morena o recebeu no seu corpo causou o efeito esperado em Edward. Não sabia se era o sol de meio dia ou o tesão tomando conta de seu corpo, mas seu corpo parecia em brasa e um toque específico seria o suficiente para ele entrar em combustação por causa daquela mulher atrevida, desvairada, tão compatível. Sua atenção dedicada a relembrar como aquele corpo aceitava bem suas investidas foi desviada com a cena se formando a alguns metros.

Havia dois homens sentados em um tronco debaixo de uma sombra formada pela copa da grande árvore na beirada da plantação e Bella se aproximou deles sem a menor pressa. Sua mente vagava nas memórias excitantes dos encontros que tivera com o moreno afastado naquele momento, as únicas duas vezes em que ele a fez atingir um nível de prazer enlouquecedor sendo até então suficientes.

Os homens analisaram a morena segurando as vasilhas contra o peito, mas todos os olhos iam direto para as coxas torneadas sendo exibidas pela saia do vestido um pouco curto. Bella estava tão concentrada nas lembranças que nem percebeu o modo nojento que aqueles homens a olhavam.

- Lupita pediu que eu trouxesse o almoço. – ela disse parando em frente os dois. – São só vocês?

- Sim, _chica_. – o homem a sua esquerda respondeu e deu um sorriso de canto. – Estamos _famintos_.

- É _ajiado_, _ajiano_, sei lá o nome disso. – ela disse entregando as vasilhas para ele. – Mas é feito de milho.

- E carne também. – o outro homem acrescentou olhando sem discrição para suas pernas. – Carne _muito_ boa, por sinal...

Bella abriu a boca para retrucar aquele comentário grotesco, mas escutou um assovio em seu ouvido esquerdo e vários passos de aproximação. De repente, outros três homens apareceram ao seu redor e analisavam a morena parada no meio da roda que se formou sendo um alvo fácil para os olhares famintos que desejam outra coisa que não era o caldo que ela segurava.

- O que temos aqui, Tarlito? – um homem segurando uma faca perguntou rodeando Bella para observá-la.

- Parece que nosso _ajiaco_ veio mais gostoso hoje. – Tarlito respondeu fazendo os outros gargalharem e o rosto de Bella queimar de raiva.

- Carne importada, _hermano_. – o homem retrucou cruzando os braços sujos de terra e abrindo um sorriso nauseante para a mulher. – Diga-me _chica_, sua carne é de qualidade mesmo? Estamos todos loucos para provar um pedaço...

- Olha aqui, seu idiota. – Bella disse dando um passo em sua direção e com o indicador em sua face. – Não me venha com suas piadinhas imbecis, ok? Porque eu não vou suportar um filho da puta como você falando comigo dessa forma.

- _Chica, chica_... Não fala assim senão eu gamo. – o homem disse piscando para ela.

- Seu nojento. – ela disse tentando dar um passo em direção ao homem, mas foi impedida pela mão de Edward a segurando.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação e apertou um pouco seu braço para segurá-la no lugar seguro antes de olhar para cada homem com o máximo de intolerância possível. Todos eles deixaram os sorrisos sacanas morrerem na face ao ver como o patrão estava irritado e não foi preciso Edward dizer mais nada para que eles se concentrassem no almoço que lhe foi servido. A situação estava desfeita e nenhum deles iria incomodar Bella outra vez, mas a morena ainda estava possuída pela irritação e soltou o aperto de seu braço antes de sair pisando firme em direção a plantação de coca.

Edward correu para alcançá-la quase no meio da plantação, a observando pisar nas folhas secas no chão com os pés descalços e sabendo que aquilo poderia machucá-la, mas Bella estava irada. Odiava ser insultada, mas odiava mais ainda que alguém resolvesse a situação por ela e o fato de Edward aparecer para colocar aqueles idiotas no devido lugar fez a ira crescer com mais força em seu peito.

- Você pode parar de fugir dessa forma? – ele perguntou segurando seu braço outra vez, mas Bella tentou se desvencilhar do aperto.

- Me solta, seu idiota. – ela gritou tentando andar, mas Edward a segurava com mais força.

- A idiota aqui é você, sabia? Que merda você pensou que ia fazer lá?

- Eu estava me defendendo. – Bella respondeu ofegante, o sol forte de meio dia começando a incomodar. – Mas você apareceu e estragou tudo...

- Eu estraguei? Eu te salvei de uma situação muito pior do que alguns insultos que eles poderiam soltar.

- Eu sei muito bem cuidar de mim sozinha. – ela disse cutucando o peito de Edward com raiva.

- Muito bem. – Edward concordou com sarcasmo. – Eu percebi enquanto cinco homens te rodeavam e te comiam com os olhos.

- Eles iriam aprender a me respeitar se você não fosse um filho da puta intrometido. – Bella gritou com uma mão empurrando o peito de Edward.

- Como você quer algum tipo de respeito se anda por ai nessas roupas mínimas e jogando charme para qualquer um, hein? – ele retrucou com o maxilar travado da raiva que sentia pela atitude de Bella e por um motivo que ele tentou encobrir rapidamente; possessivo.

- Você está dando razão para aqueles doentes? – ela perguntou incrédula. – Você é tão imbecil quanto eles. Um grande filho da puta doente também...

- Você está pedindo. – Edward disse dando um passo rápido em direção a Bella e a obrigando a dar um para trás e encontrar uma das mudas de coca plantadas. – Eles podem estar armados nesse momento, mas eu sei uma forma bem pior de te machucar...

- Não vá achando que porque você me comeu antes você terá algum poder sobre mim, entendeu? – Bella retrucou o encarando sem medo do que ele poderia fazer. - Você é um imbecil como eles. Eu odeio esse seu ar importante de merda porque você, Edward Cullen, é tão insignificante quanto aqueles roceiros.

- Bella. - ele disse a alertando, tentando não explodir.

- Qual o problema, hein? - ela disse sem medo. - Ficou chateado por ter sido comparado a uns idiotas? Talvez você seja menos _homem_ que muitos deles. A quem você quer enganar ainda? Porque a mim você não engana mais.

O modo atrevido que Bella dizia que ele era um imbecil e que não era homem suficiente como tentava demonstrar com suas atitudes cheias de prepotência surtiu um efeito totalmente inesperado nele. Se outra mulher tivesse dito que ele era menos homem que outro, certamente recebia uma repreensão bruta e talvez corporal, mas escutá-la dizer aquela frase fez nascer dentro do peito do moreno uma vontade de prová-la o contrário. Edward era muito mais homem e Bella sabia perfeitamente disso.

**Juramento(The Way To Love) - Ricky Martin**

Os lábios de Bella foram tomados com ferocidade por Edward quando ele apertou seu rosto e a calou antes que mais algum atrevimento saísse de sua boca. Não queria mais nenhuma palavra sendo dita pela morena, queria apenas escutá-la gritar de prazer quando ele estivesse a imprensando contra a folhagem seca da plantação sem se importar com as pessoas por perto. O sol quente e o tesão crescendo em seu corpo o fazia cometer loucuras, agir por impulso, ser comandado pelo desprezo que Bella adorava destilar sobre ele.

A morena sentia a nuca encharcada de suor e sua boca foi afastada da boca de Edward por alguns segundos antes de sentir sendo suspensa no colo pelas coxas e ser atirada com brutalidade contra o chão da plantação. Sua pele sentiu o _pinicar_ da folhagem seca que cobria as _ruas_ entre as mudas de coca e seu cabelo começou a ficar sujo de terra e outros elementos naturais que estava no chão, mas sem dúvida alguma ela sentiu seu corpo sendo imprensado quando Edward voltou a beijar sua boca com uma sede que jamais passaria.

A raiva que rasgava o peito do moreno enquanto sugava aquela língua quente de Bella para sua boca poderia ter várias raízes, mas sem dúvida alguma ver os olhos famintos dos outros homens sobre o corpo da morena exibido no vestido minúsculo foi o que o fez estourar. O mesmo corpo que ele descobriu ser tão prazeroso e outros membros sedentos queriam fazer essa descoberta, mas ninguém faria enquanto Edward fosse um dos mandantes daquele lugar.

Com o pensamento possessivo tomando conta de sua mente, ele abriu o decote do vestido que Bella usava e os botões voaram se perdendo pelo chão.

- Que merda você está fazendo? – Bella perguntou irritada com aquela atitude dele.

- Isso é para você aprender a não ficar se exibindo nesses vestidinhos de vagabunda. – Edward retrucou abrindo um pouco mais além do limite do decote e expondo a barriga suada da morena.

- Vagabunda é sua mãe, seu filho da puta. – Bella bradou dando uma tapa na face de Edward, o fazendo rir com aquela demonstração de _carinho_ e prendendo os braços da morena acima de sua cabeça. – Me solta, _asshole_.

- Pode me bater o quanto você quiser, _Isabella_. – ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela entreabertos de ofegar. – Mas isso não irá mudar o fato de você ser uma vagabunda que adora sentir meu pau dentro de você.

- Você foi a pior _foda_ de minha vida. – Bella retrucou raivosa, mesmo que a mentira fosse clara para os dois.

- Mentir é feio, _chica_. – ele a provocou roçando a ereção sob a calça no centro daquele sexo sob a calcinha, arrancando um gemido que não queria sair da garganta da morena. – E a verdade aparece quando você menos espera.

Não havia como negar que todas as atitudes do moreno conseguiam desarmar Bella e deixar seu corpo pronto para recebê-lo, mas ela ainda queria ter algum controle da situação mesmo que por poucos segundos. Logo ela estaria se entregando mais uma vez, deixando que ele possuísse seu corpo como bem entendesse, e Bella aproveitou a proximidade dos lábios de Edward para tomar sua boca com vontade e forçá-lo a afrouxar o aperto em suas mãos. Cada vez mais ele a apertava contra o chão e fazia seu sexo encharcar com o roçar inconsciente de sua ereção contra ele.

Suas costas suadas pediram um pouco de refresco para seu dono e Edward arrancou a camisa suja de terra sem se afastar muito do corpo de Bella sob o seu, pois qualquer distância entre os dois nunca seria bem vinda. Eles ainda não sabiam, mas cada dia que passavam no mesmo local mesmo com metros de distância só provava que aquelas duas criaturas sexuais não iriam suportar muito tempo longe uma da outra. Por isso ele puxou para longe daquele sexo hipnotizante a calcinha muito pequena que a morena usava, deslizando a ponta de seus dedos pelo centro encharcado na mesma pressa que tomava sua boca mais uma vez, sem cansar.

Ela queria dominá-lo como sempre fazia com os homens, mas era impossível quando a _vítima_ de suas intenções sexuais tinha esse poder de prendê-la com apenas um olhar selvagem e arrancar de sua garganta gemidos que denunciavam como Bella precisava dele mais uma vez, apenas uma última vez. Como um vício que ela não queria curar, mas que precisava ser mantido para não matá-la.

Foi essa necessidade de não demonstrar como estava cem por cento entregue que fez a morena puxar a cabeça de Edward para trás pelo cabelo bagunçado quando atacou a pele suada de seu pescoço com os dentes.

Ela sempre fazia com os homens, mas era impossível quando a _vítima_ de suas intenções sexuais tinha esse poder de prendê-la com apenas um olhar selvagem e arrancar de sua garganta gemidos que denunciavam como Bella precisava dele mais uma vez, apenas uma última vez. Como um vício que ela não queria curar, mas que precisava ser mantido para não matá-la.

Foi essa necessidade de não demonstrar como estava cem por cento entregue que fez a morena puxar a cabeça de Edward para trás pelo cabelo bagunçado quando atacou a pele suada de seu pescoço com os dentes.

- Quer bancar a bruta, _chica_? – ele perguntou rindo de prazer com as mordidas violentas que ela dava descendo até seu peito. - _You like it rough?_

- Eu só quero que você se foda, idiota. – Bella bradou tentando mordê-lo outra vez, mas Edward a segurou no meio da garganta e prendeu sua cabeça contra o chão utilizando mais força do que necessário.

- Eu só vou te avisar uma vez, - Edward disse apertando a garganta da morena e respirando como um animal raivoso contra sua orelha esquerda. – Eu não vou ter medo de te tratar com a mesma brutalidade que você me trata.

- Eu não tenho medo. – ela murmurou sentindo dificuldade para respirar por diversas razões. – Você não é de nada...

- Você pediu, _chica_. Eu nunca deixo de cumprir minha palavra.

A americana pensou que ele dizia aquelas palavras e prometia que a machucaria somente para apimentar o encontro debaixo do sol escaldante, mas quando ele se ajoelhou em sua frente, Edward tirou um canivete do bolso e exibiu a lâmina com aspecto afiado para ela com um sorriso _podre_ na face suada. A única reação da morena foi tentar se afastar dele por não saber o que ele faria com aquele canivete, mas Edward foi mais rápido que Bella e a prendeu pela cintura entre as coxas.

- Eu não vou te machucar de verdade. – ele disse se inclinando sobre ela e passando a ponta do canivete por seu colo, descendo por entre seus seios até o meio de seu sutiã rendado. – Mas o aviso está feito.

Bella fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu a parte cortante do canivete contra sua pele, mas ficou surpresa quando Edward girou a lâmina e rasgou seu sutiã em dois para que seus seios pulassem para fora da peça. Ela abriu os olhos espantada e seus lábios se entreabriram para retrucar aquela atitude, mas Edward já estava abrindo a calça jeans com pressa e a puxando para o meio das coxas. Ao ver seu membro rígido tão próximo – cada detalhe podendo ser analisado por seus olhos sem vergonha -, a morena balançou a cabeça negativamente como se quisesse negar o desejo forte por ele e arqueou a cabeça para trás enquanto o sentia deitando novamente sobre ela.

Um movimento rápido e Edward estava novamente dentro daquele corpo quente, escutando o gemido _reclamão_ que Bella soltou ao ser penetrada na intensidade que indicava como ele queria machucá-la. O canivete ainda estava em sua mão direita - que agora agarrava a coxa da morena para proporcionar uma abertura perfeita de suas pernas enquanto ele começava a se movimentar com pressa e precisão – e ele pressionava a lâmina contra sua pele sem perceber que aquilo a cortava um pouco. Nem mesmo Bella sentiu o corte sangrando em sua coxa esquerda, pois os dois estavam concentrados na busca pelo prazer necessário.

Ela lutou para não se entregar muito, contraindo-se contra ele para impedi-lo de adentrar seu corpo com tanta facilidade, mas seu sexo a traía e era só sentir Edward começar a penetrá-la novamente para a morena se render e lhe dar espaço suficiente para a invasão. Suas nádegas estavam sujas de terra e arranhavam contra a folhagem seca com o movimento, mas todo o seu corpo estava sendo machucado de alguma forma e as dores se espalhavam por seus músculos enquanto Bella agarrava o que estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos; terra, folhas caídas, algumas vezes o braço contraído de Edward.

- _Jesus Christ!_ - Bella gritou não ligando para os fios embolando ao roçarem no chão de terra toda vez que ele atingia fundo em seu sexo. - _Fuck you, Edward_.

- _No_. - ele retrucou agarrando seu seio direito com a mão suja e arranhando sua pele com as pedrinhas que vieram junto com a terra. - _I'm fucking you, bitch_...

- _Stop calling me bitch!_ - ela bradou dando outra tapa em seu rosto e sujando sua barba cerrada com a terra que estava em sua mão, mas ele a imprensou mais contra o chão quando perdeu o apoio da mão esquerda para calar a boca da morena.

- Se você não quiser uma platéia assistindo eu te comer do modo que você merece, - ele sussurrou ofegante em seu ouvido. – É melhor você calar essa sua boca atrevida, entendeu?

- Chega! – Bella gritou se desvencilhando do aperto em sua boca e levantando o tronco com os antebraços na terra. – No chão, agora.

- Como é? – Edward perguntou parando se estocá-la e mirando seus olhos raivosos.

- Eu quero você deitado nesse chão agora, entendeu? – a morena comandou sem esboçar nada que não fosse seriedade em seus olhos.

Aproveitando que ele ainda estava estupefato com a revolta da morena, Bella forçou seu corpo contra Edward e o obrigou a cair de costas onde ela estava, perdendo o encaixe de seu membro em seu sexo. Mas foi por pouco tempo, pois ela agarrou seu membro com a mesma mão suja de terra que o estapeou e o guiou para o meio de seu sexo, sentando nele lentamente e sentindo o arranhar da terra em seu interior. Edward observava com a boca aberta discretamente e foi soltando o aperto do canivete na coxa de Bella, que agarrou o objetou e fincou rente a cabeça do homem sob ela.

- Eu estou falando sério quando não quero ser chamada de vagabunda, ok? – ela disse com uma mão em cada lado de sua cabeça e inclinada sobre ele para que seus seios roçassem contra seu peito suado.

- Não negue o que você é, _Isabella_. – Edward retrucou não perdendo o atrevimento para irritá-la mais ainda. – Você é uma vagabunda sim, mas uma vagabunda que adora gemer da forma que eu mando...

- Cala a boca, Edward. – Bella bradou apertando seu rosto e o empurrando para o chão.

Antes de ela estapeá-lo, gritar com ele ou até mesmo se levantar para ir embora, Edward sentou no chão sem se importar com a terra sujando sua pele e puxou o quadril da morena contra o seu em um movimento brusco. Isso foi o suficiente para Bella arquear o corpo para trás e esquecer todas as grosserias que os dois trocaram, esfregando-se contra ele no ir e vir em seu membro cada vez mais rígido em busca de apenas uma sensação. A sensação que a fizesse esquecer que odiava a maneira que aquele homem a tratava às vezes só para impor autoridade, como ele a fazia perder o juízo com facilidade e, principalmente, como Edward fazia Bella sentir que não tinha mais controle sobre sua mente ao seu lado.

Não tendo mais controle também sobre seu corpo, Bella recebeu com surpresa o orgasmo se espalhando de seu sexo para suas pernas e costas e gemeu alto demais, sabendo que alguém próximo poderia escutar. Fodam-se as pessoas ao redor que sabiam bem que o patrão estava comendo a americana presa naquela fazenda.

Nenhum dos dois pensava direito naqueles segundos pós-prazer enquanto Edward afastava os fios suados do rosto de Bella para beijá-la uma última vez, com mais delicadeza do que estava acostumado.

- Espero que você tenha aprendido a lição. – ele sussurrou com os olhos semi-cerrados de cansaço e sentindo a mão delicada da morena acariciando inconsciente sua barba. – Nunca mais provoque um homem do tráfico, entendeu?

- Eu sou burra, se você ainda não percebeu. – Bella retrucou rindo sem força. – Eu vou fazer justamente o contrário toda vez que eu encontrar um homem do tráfico...

Edward já estava pronto para possuir sua boca novamente e, quem sabe, possuir seu corpo pela segunda vez entre as mudas de coca e sob o sol de meio-dia, mas eles escutaram um assovio e risadas se aproximando de onde eles ainda estavam sentados com as pernas enroscadas. Bella foi a primeira levantar – puxando o decote do vestido que Edward rasgou para tapar seu seios nus – e, sem dizer nada, saiu correndo para a primeira saída que encontrasse para fora da plantação.

O moreno levantou enquanto puxava as peças de roupa para seus devidos lugares e quando se virou, viu três dos dez _raspachinos_ que trabalhavam naquele horário o analisando cheios de curiosidade por também verem a morena correr com a roupa rasgada.

- Voltem para o trabalho. – Edward ordenou pegando a camisa embolada do chão e caminhando para fora da plantação.

Mesmo com os pés ardendo com o contato no chão quente, Bella não deixou de correr para longe do lugar que presenciou mais uma vez sua fraqueza sexual com o mesmo homem. Poderia jurar que jamais se renderia ao charme latino de Edward, mas era só sentir aquela língua invadindo sua boca para os próximos passos já serem os esperados. Não havia como se controlar ao saber que ele era exatamente o que ela precisava; um homem que a tratava da forma que a morena gostava, perigoso com as palavras como ela costumava ser e tudo que ela precisava odiar, mas não estava mais conseguindo.

- _Idiota, idiota..._ – ela murmurou chegando ao quintal da casa e passando por Hermita que deixava a cozinha.

- _Chica_, o que aconteceu com você? – a mulher perguntou vendo a americana passar como um flash por ela, mas percebendo seu cabelo sujo de terra e o corte em sua coxa.

- Nada de mais, Mita. – Bella respondeu andando apressada para o quarto e batendo a porta.

_Nada de mais... Apenas uma foda sensacional no meio da plantação_, ela pensou se encostando à porta e deslizando até encontrar o chão em um baque doloroso, mas a dor foi substituída pela sensação estranha que ela tinha presa no peito. Era a mesma coisa de sempre; se sentia burra logo após compartilhar de uma transa com aquele moreno, pois sabia que era errado por vários motivos.

Havia o fato de Edward ser um homem arrogante na frente dos empregados, mas que mudava quando estavam apenas os dois conversando. Havia o motivo para ela estar presa àquele lugar e o ódio que sentia de seu pai por ter roubado um homem poderoso sem pensar nas conseqüências. Havia Jacob, seu namorado nos Estados Unidos que imaginava como ela deveria estar sofrendo quando na verdade Bella tornava cada vez mais freqüente os encontros carnais com outro homem.

Bella fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar em como ainda sentia Edward dentro de seu sexo tão bruto e tão prazeroso. Não podia gostar da forma que ele a _comia_, que a chamava de vagabunda, que a desrespeitava o tempo inteiro de várias formas, mas estava se enganando ao abrir a boca e dizer que ele foi a pior _foda_ de sua vida. Justamente ao contrário e isso só fazia aumentar as vezes que Bella se xingava de idiota e tentava cumprir a promessa de nunca mais se deixar levar por aquele homem.

**#**


	14. Capítulo XIII

**#**

O curativo que fez sobre o corte na coxa esquerda não a deixava esquecer a última vez que esteve com Edward e todas as coisas que fizeram. Podia ser uma mulher conhecida como sensual, erótica às vezes, mas quando estava com ele se transformava na mulher mais burra do mundo. Era estúpida porque não tinha controle, deixava que um homem _qualquer_ abusasse de seu corpo e sua mente, mas toda vez que relembrava como era tê-lo entrando e saindo de seu sexo encharcado, a morena sentia o corpo reagir às lembranças e os sinais de excitação eram claros.

Bella ficava com a respiração mais pesada, o olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer em sua frente, a calcinha perdida pela umidade sem controle, um arrepio breve correndo seu corpo inteiro até se concentrar em seu sexo pulsando. Sempre era resgatada para realidade por alguém chamando seu nome diversas vezes até que ela acordasse dos devaneios e voltasse ao que estava fazendo antes de um detalhe simples despertar a lembrança.

Era olhando para a mesa da cozinha, era quando tomava banho no chuveiro externo, era quando um capanga passava por ela com um canivete entre os dedos. O destino estava brincando com aquela mulher e deixando sem controle a cada dia.

Os momentos de _desligamento_ que a americana passava com mais freqüência começou a despertar o interesse de algumas pessoas, principalmente o de Alice. A colombiana começou a observar que Bella estava cada vez mais desligada e ficava mais perdida ainda na presença de Edward, mesmo que os dois não trocassem uma palavra e ficassem no mesmo local por segundos. Ela evitava contato visual com ele e ficava sempre com a cabeça baixa enquanto continuava a tarefa doméstica que estava fazendo e Edward parecia não notar a presença da morena, a ignorando com sabedoria. Mas havia algo acontecendo entre os dois e Alice iria descobrir.

Suas observações começaram discretamente, apenas analisando o modo que a americana se portava no mesmo ambiente que Edward estava. Antigamente, ela o lançava um olhar de desprezo e ignorava rapidamente o moreno, mas agora ficava desconfortável e tentava se concentrar no que fazia mesmo que seus olhos caíssem discretamente sobre ele a cada minuto. Isso foi o bastante para Alice resolver fechar o cerco ao redor dos dois.

Em uma tarde quente, aproveitando que não tinha trabalho com as _mulas_ naquele dia, pensou que fosse uma boa idéia passear pela propriedade para observar como tudo estava. Acendeu um cigarro de palha e descalçou os pés do salto-alto que usava mesmo nas ruas esburacadas de Medellín, pisando no chão de terra e sentindo as pedrinhas incomodando o solado dos pés. Não precisou nem ao menos deixar a varanda para uma cena chamar sua atenção e fazer seu sangue ferver do ódio a possuindo rapidamente.

Bella estava sentada na escada com uma vasilha de batatas entre as coxas, mas havia parado de descascá-las para observar algo em sua frente. Alice seguiu seu olhar e encontrou Edward conversando com um grupo de _raspachinos_ recém-admitidos por causa do aumento na produção da fazenda. Ele estava com as mangas da camisa arregaçadas e o cabelo molhando indicando que acabara de lavá-lo, mas sem dúvida nenhuma, o que mais atraiu a atenção daquelas duas mulheres era o seu jeito autoritário com que falava com os jovens trabalhadores.

Você podia notar que todos os respeitavam, temiam juntamente, e Edward sabia como convencê-los de que faria qualquer coisa para manter os negócios funcionando corretamente. Quem desse um passo fora da linha seria punido da maneira _necessária_, pois a fama de cruel que Edward carregava depois de anos no ramo passava a confirmação disso para todos os trabalhadores da fazenda. E também passava a sensação de domínio para as mulheres envolvidas com ele.

Alice franziu o cenho com raiva ao perceber que _aquele_ sorriso discreto se formou nos lábios de Bella e a morena suspirou antes de voltar ao que fazia. Era o sorriso que todas as mulheres tinham gravado na face ao relembrar de uma noite com Edward, pois satisfação era a única explicação final para o modo com que elas repuxavam os lábios para canto como se tivessem vergonha das loucuras que eles fizeram juntos. Alice reconhecia bem aquele sorriso, afinal, era a expressão de satisfação que tinha nos lábios após mais uma noite com Edward e a idéia de Bella tê-lo também nos lábios a deixou mais furiosa ainda.

Mas sua raiva precisou ser deixada de lado um pouco quando ela percebeu que Edward havia terminado a reunião com os _raspachinos_ e atravessava o quintal com os olhos diretamente ligados à morena descascando as batatas, caminhando em sua direção. Alice não poderia permitir que eles tivessem qualquer tipo de contato e agiu rápido ao deixar a varanda em que observava a cena anterior e andar em direção a ele.

- Edward. - chamou dando passos firmes e decididos.

O moreno se assustou um pouco quando escutou seu nome ser chamado e Bella levantou a cabeça ao escutar também ele ser chamado, seus olhos se encontrando por um segundo antes de ela ver quem o chamou. Não evitou expressar o nojo que sentiu ao ver Alice andando em direção a Edward, mas para evitar se estressar com qualquer coisa que aquela mulher pudesse lhe falar, ela levantou da escada e entrou na cozinha rapidamente.

- O que você quer? - Edward perguntou ao perceber que Bella não estava mais no local de antes.

- Preciso conversar com você. - Alice respondeu parando em sua frente, mas ele continuou andando.

- Se não for importante, guarde essa conversa para mais tarde. Tenho que fazer uma ligação agora.

- Essa ligação pode esperar. - ela disse segurando seu braço e o fazendo parar. - Eu realmente preciso falar com você agora.

- Sobre o quê, Alice? - Edward questionou irritado.

- Sobre Isabella.

- Isabella? - ele ficou surpreso.

- Sobre a viagem dela para os Estados Unidos. - Alice explicou se controlando para não demonstrar qual era o verdadeiro motivo para querer tirar aquela mulher da fazenda. - Estou ficando sem _mulas_ por causa desse Uribe idiota e sua campanha de conscientização das mulheres colombianas.

- Mas ela precisa ir agora? Quer dizer, quem te garante que ela está preparada e não colocará seu nome na fogueira?

- Eu mandei dez mulheres para a Europa na semana passada, mas agora eu não tenho nem cinco para mandar para os Estados Unidos. - Alice respondeu alterando o tom de sua voz por escutá-lo falar como se quisesse a permanência da americana no país. - A não ser que você me arranje cinco mulheres agora, ela vai ser a próxima a viajar.

- Então, você quer cinco _mulas_ agora? - Edward perguntou em tom de desafio.

- Como se você fosse capaz... - ela murmurou cruzando os braços.

- Um minuto.

Ele pegou o celular do bolso traseiro e passou a mão esquerda pelos fios molhados os jogando para trás enquanto digitava um número qualquer. Alice o observava ainda sem acreditar que ele realmente pudesse arranjar cinco mulheres dispostas a trabalharem como _mula_ e viajassem na semana seguinte com dez quilos de cocaína no estômago, mas ela deveria desconfiar após anos trabalhando juntos.

- Marcos, é Edward Cullen. - ele disse ao telefone. - Preciso de uma ajuda sua. Você conseguiria cinco mulheres para trabalhar como _mula_? E eu preciso da resposta hoje, pode ser? Valeu.

- É impossível encontrar cinco mulheres... - ela insistiu no comentário.

- Marcos é um dos fornecedores do centro. - Edward explicou com uma expressão calma. - Ele lida todos os dias com pessoas cheias de dívidas por causa de coca, então eu presumo que seja fácil encontrar cinco mulheres desesperadas para quitar uma.

- Vai se ferrar, Edward. - Alice bradou dando as costas para ele e caminhando para longe, mas foi impedida por uma mão em seu braço.

- Qual seu problema, hein? - ele perguntou sem entender por que ela de repente ficou tão irritada. - Eu estou te ajudando.

- Não, você está me atrapalhando. Eu quero Isabella Swan nessa viajem, não cinco mulheres sem importância alguma.

- Você não está vendo o absurdo que você acabou de dizer? Você trocou cinco mulheres com dez quilos cada uma por uma apenas.

- Uma mulher que eu quero ver pagar pela merda que o pai fez. - Alice retrucou irada. - Por causa daquele imbecil do Charlie meu pai está preso, Edward. Ela precisa pagar pelo erro dele.

- Bella já está pagando pelo erro de Charlie.

- Bella? - ela perguntou impressionada. - Quanta intimidade...

- Isabella, Bella... tanto faz. - Edward tentou reverter a situação. - Ela está com raiva por estar em um país pagando pela burrice do pai. Colocá-la em uma viagem agora é a oportunidade perfeita para ela _fuder_ com você e, você se fudendo, eu vou junto, entendeu?

- Ela não é louca de tentar me entregar. Aquela vagabunda americana estaria morta antes mesmo da polícia me achar.

- Tanto faz, Alice. - ele cortou seu discurso raivoso. - Ainda não é hora para ela viajar pelo bem de nossos negócios.

- Você não entende mesmo. - ela retrucou.

- Era esse o assunto importante que você tinha para falar?

- Vai fazer sua ligaçãozinha importante enquanto eu tento arranjar cinco mulheres para viajar essa semana já que você não quer me ajudar.

- Marcos irá resolver seu grande problema, não se preocupe. - Edward disse antes de entrar na casa e deixá-la no mesmo local.

A rapidez com que Edward resolveu o problema e adiou mais uma vez a viagem de Bella como _mula_ comprovou para Alice que algo estava acontecendo entre os dois. Eles poderiam não ter transado _ainda_, mas ela tinha certeza que havia um interesse mútuo acontecendo entre os dois.

Desde aquele dia que flagrou Bella saindo do banho tarde da noite e encontrou Edward com as roupas encharcadas, sua mente lhe informou que precisava ficar alerta e não dar espaço para que os dois se envolvessem. _Perder_ seu amante para uma mulher que ela odiava mortalmente seria o fim da picada para Alice.

Aquele barulho de salto batendo contra o assoalho da sala informou a todas as pessoas dentro da cozinha que Alice estava se aproximando e Bella deixou um suspiro de tédio escapar enquanto colocava as batatas descascadas em uma vasilha com água. Apesar de não estar fazendo muito calor naquele dia, sua cabeça fervia só de imaginar qual seria o chilique que ela faria. Mas Alice apenas atravessou a cozinha, lançou mais um olhar de desprezo para Bella e se retirou do local acompanhada de Lupita. A união daquelas duas não era nada agradável, mas a americana não conseguia imaginar qual assunto elas teriam tão particular para ser tratado fora de seu alcance. Continuou com o que fazia como deveria.

No final do dia de trabalho, Bella não sentia o cansaço extremo dos outros dias e na verdade estava disposta a cozinhar algo só para preencher sua mente vazia, pois ficar sem fazer nada era uma boa oportunidade para pensar em sexo e em sexo com Edward, o que não era uma idéia muito boa. Esperou que todas as cozinheiras estivessem em seus quarto e apenas Hermita estivesse na cozinha para lhe pedir um favor.

- Mita, - disse sentando no banco da longa mesa de madeira. - Será que eu poderia fazer um bolo agora?

- Bolo, _chica_? - Hermita perguntou desconfiada.

- É. Eu estou sem sono e toda vez que eu fico sem sono eu tenho vontade de cozinhar. Então, eu pensei em fazer um bolo de milho só para me distrair.

- Não está um pouco tarde para cozinhar? São quase onze horas da noite.

- Eu sei, mas eu não ficaria confortável em cozinhar com a Lupita por perto se metendo em tudo que eu faço, sabe?

- Lupita às vezes não é fácil mesmo. - Hermita comentou rindo. - Por mim, tudo bem. Mas tente não fazer muito barulho para acordar ninguém. _Dios_ sabe o que a senhora Alice faria se você a acordasse por causa de um bolo.

- Entendido. - Bella disse beijando a bochecha da cozinheira. - Ninguém irá saber que eu passei a noite fazendo bolo e eles pensaram que a fada dos bolos o preparou.

Hermita terminou de enxugar a pia e deixou Bella tirando os ingredientes necessários da geladeira e da dispensa, percebendo como um sorriso discreto se formou nos lábios da americana por simplesmente saber que ela poderia cozinhar em paz. Era um desperdício de talento e disposição, a colombiana pensou fechando a porta dos fundos e a deixando sozinha na cozinha.

Para sua sorte, ela pôde adiantar um pouco o processo já que o milho já estava ralado e guardado no congelado. Enquanto o esperava descongelar, ela separou as gemas das claras dos seis ovos que tirou da geladeira junto com o leite, a manteiga, farinha e fermento. Cozinhar era uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer e a deixava relaxada, só perdendo para outra coisa que Bella não se permitiu pensar enquanto depositava as gemas na vasilha sobre a pia.

Ficava tão concentrada na preparação do bolo a mãe de Jacob a ensinou que não escutou os passos na escada nem na sala, muito menos quando uma pessoa parou na entrada da cozinha e a observou com curiosidade. A distração era tamanha que ela se permitiu cantarolar uma música de hip-hop qualquer que aprendeu nas ruas de San Diego.

- Bolo a essa hora? - a pessoa perguntou a assustando.

O susto fez Bella se virar rapidamente e deixar um ovo cair inteiro no chão, mas seus olhos não desgrudaram da entrada da cozinha quando percebeu Edward estava ali parado com os braços cruzados sobre o peito nu, usando nada além do short de seu pijama. E ela percebeu que não era nada mesmo por causa da finura do tecido da peça.

_Deus, isso é tortura,_ pensou respirando fundo e desviando os olhos do contorno nítido pelo tecido.

- Você quase me matou de susto. - ela disse se abaixando para catar os pedaços de casca quebrada.

- Desculpe, não era minha intenção. - Edward disse se aproximando da mesa que estava entre os dois. - Eu só vim tomar um pouco de água e nunca iria imaginar que você estava preparando um bolo a essa hora.

- É um dos meus segredos noturnos. - Bella comentou meio provocativa, meio brincalhona.

- Então, você tem outros segredos noturnos? - ele perguntou indo até a geladeira.

- Alguns. - ela respondeu pegando um pano umedecido para limpar o ovo do chão. - Quem não tem?

- Você tem razão. Eu, por exemplo, gosto de beber água antes de dormir e quem sabe me bater com alguma cozinheira da madrugada.

Bella riu com o comentário que ele fez e balançou a cabeça enquanto abria a torneira para limpar a mão cheirando a ovo cru. Poderia facilmente ignorar a presença de Edward ali e continuar fazendo seu bolo sem ser abalada pelas palavras que ele provavelmente diria caso os dois engatassem uma conversa. Por experiência própria, Bella sabia que uma conversa com Edward nunca terminava da forma mais inocente.

- Espere ai. - ele disse fechando a geladeira e parando ao seu lado. - Você está fazendo bolo de milho?

- Por quê? - Bella retrucou levantando a sobrancelha direita.

- Ah, quanto atrevimento.

- O que...

- Como você quer disputar com o melhor bolo de milho da Colômbia que é feito pela Hermita? - Edward comentou rindo. - Ninguém nunca conseguiu chegar aos pés do bolo que ela faz.

- Porque ninguém nunca experimentou meu bolo de milho. - Bella disse convencida e Edward riu. - Definitivamente, o meu é mais gostoso.

- Quem sou eu para discordar, não é mesmo? - ele disse descendo os olhos discretamente pelo corpo de Bella.

Foi então que percebeu o curativo na coxa esquerda da morena, mas não recordou o que teria machucado-a daquela forma.

- O que aconteceu com sua coxa? - perguntou tomando um gole da água. - Está cortada...

- Não foi nada. - Bella respondeu olhando para o corte e mordendo o lábio inferior só pra provocá-lo. - Uma brincadeira qualquer em uma plantação de coca com um canivete, sabe? Nada que ninguém não tenha feito ainda.

- É, você tem razão. - Edward comentou entrando na brincadeira dela ao recordar como ela realmente se cortou. - Bastante comum transar no meio de uma plantação, não é mesmo?

- Quem falou em sexo aqui? - ela retrucou sorrindo de canto. - Eu realmente estava brincando na plantação quando fui cortada.

- Pois eu soube que era uma brincadeira muito mais pesada. - ele retorquiu com o mesmo sorriso que ela, porém com muito mais determinação.

- Ok, você venceu. - Bella murmurou voltando a se concentrar no bolo.

Não foi muito fácil ignorar a presença de Edward por completo quando ela terminou de separar as últimas gemas e separou as xícaras de farinha de trigo para serem usadas na receita, especialmente porque ele a observava com atenção cada movimento que ela fazia. O perfume natural de sua pele acentuado pelo calor que fazia na cozinha foi também um fator que não ajudou a concentração da americana.

- Você vai ficar assistindo a noite toda? - Bella perguntou o olhando pelo canto de olho.

- Há algo errado nisso? - Edward retrucou cruzando os braços e recostando-se à bancada para ficar de frente a ela.

- Não, se você for um grande fã de Martha Stewart. - ela comentou rindo sozinha da piada com toque norte-americano que fez e ficou surpresa quando ele riu também. - Você sabe quem é Martha Stewart? Isso é impossível.

- Por quê? Eu tenho cara de retardado ou algo do tipo? - ele perguntou ofendido de modo jocoso.

- Não, mas Martha Stewart é uma apresentadora dos Estados Unidos que nem faz tanto sucesso assim fora do país. Como você a conhece?

- TV a cabo, alguns dias nos Estados Unidos com uma gripe que me impediu de deixar o quarto de hotel. - ele explicou com naturalidade e viu o queixo de Bella despencar ligeiramente. - Qual o problema com isso?

- Eu vou ficar em desvantagem por você saber praticamente tudo. Como eu vou poder fazer uma piada e te deixar com cara de idiota por não entender se você sabe tudo?

- Relaxe. - Edward pediu rindo do desespero dela e a observando bufar baixo. - Você pode fazer alguma piada sobre o Hooters, sei lá.

- Por que você tinha que lembrar justamente de meu antigo emprego? - Bella perguntou parando de despejar as gemas no _bowl_ com farinha. - Você sente algum prazer obscuro de brincar com o fato de eu ter trabalhado em um bar temático, não é?

- Como você adivinhou? - ele murmurou só para irritá-la mais ainda.

- Idiota. - ela murmurou de volta tentando não rir com o jeito de ele provocá-la. - Sério, você não tem que dormir ou algo parecido?

- Outch, nunca fui enxotado tão rápido de um de nossos encontros.

- Quem disse que nós estamos em um encontro?

- Vejamos, - Edward comentou pensativo. - Meio da noite, ninguém por perto, eu estou tentando ser engraçado, você retruca tudo com grosseria... Definitivamente, um de nossos encontros.

- Nossa. Você está excepcionalmente _gozado_ hoje, não é? - ela disse sem pensar e então percebeu o que tinha dito quando viu o rir um pouco mais alto. - Merda.

- Pronto. Você já fez sua piada da noite. - o moreno comentou percebendo as bochechas ruborizadas da americana. - Muito _gozada_, diga-se de passagem.

- Você está me atrapalhando, é sério. - Bella disse o empurrando com o ombro, mas rindo ao mesmo tempo. - Eu vou fazer o pior bolo de milho do mundo.

- Não queira colocar a culpa de sua falta de talento em mim.

- Quem te disse que eu não tenho talento na cozinha? Seu irmão disse justamente o contrário.

- Meu irmão? - Edward perguntou surpreso. - Jasper?

- Você tem outro irmão por acaso?

- Não... Quando ele disse que você tinha talento para cozinha?

- Quando ele experimentou minha torta de limão uma noite qualquer que nos encontramos nessa cozinha. - Bella respondeu rindo de orgulho, principalmente porque aquilo deixou Edward visivelmente desgostoso. - Ele disse que, com minhas habilidades culinárias, eu poderia conquistar qualquer homem.

- E você o conquistou? - Edward insistiu curioso.

- Não posso responder isso agora. - ela disse em tom de segredo e se aproximando um pouco dele com um sorriso divertido. - Vai que Alice aparece e me escuta dizer que eu conquistei o marido dela, não é? A situação não ficaria muito legal.

- Você é esperta em não contrariar Alice.

- Eu não tenho medo dela. Só não quero me desgastar por bobagem.

- Bobagem? - Edward retrucou grosseiramente. - Você _roubar_ o marido de alguém é bobagem?

- Ei, eu estava brincando. - Bella comentou espantada com o tom que ele utilizou. - Se você não sabe brincar, nem comece, então.

Edward não sabia de onde veio aquela explosão repentina e se sentiu um idiota por ter sido grosso com ela sem necessidade. Os dois estavam conversando normalmente como dois adultos e o papo estava bastante agradável, diferente das outras vezes que eles começaram a conversar e terminaram gritando um com o outro, mas quando Bella sorriu e disse aquilo sobre conquistar Jasper, seu sangue ferveu. Sabia que era uma brincadeira e que seu irmão jamais se meteria com a americana por ter uma esposa e por saber que era burrice se envolver com o _inimigo_, mas Edward tinha experiência em _perder_ certas pessoas para o irmão mais novo.

- Desculpe. - Edward murmurou segurando o pulso de Bella quando ela fez menção de se afastar da bancada onde trabalhava. - Eu sabia que era brincadeira...

- Então, por que ficou estressadinho dessa forma? - ela retrucou nervosa com a grosseria de minutos atrás e, principalmente, com o toque áspero daquela mão que engolia seu pulso fino. - Você realmente não precisava fazer essa grosseria comigo.

- Você tem razão, Bella. Eu não deveria ter sido grosso daquela forma. Desculpe-me.

- Você não consegue ficar muito tempo sem estragar tudo, não é? - a morena comentou se soltando da mão de Edward e continuando o bolo de onde parou.

- Não. - Edward respondeu rindo baixo e desencostando para ficar mais perto dela. - Eu tenha uma inclinação para fazer merda, sabe?

- Percebi.

- Mas eu não vou mais te perturbar hoje. - ele disse levantando as mãos em um gesto de defesa e sorrindo para a morena o analisando. - Vou te deixar terminar o bolo em paz.

Terminar o bolo em paz era uma boa idéia, já que falta apenas bater a massa e colocar no forno, mas Bella sentiu que faltava algo quando Edward se afastou para deixar a cozinha. Preferia cozinhar sozinha, pois assim poderia se concentrar no que estava fazendo, mas a conversa que teve com ele antes daquela grosseria desnecessária foi tão _diferente_ das anteriores que a fez deixar a massa no _bowl_ e se virar para vê-lo ainda na porta.

- Você, - ela disse antes de encontrar as palavras certas.

- Sim? - Edward retrucou sentindo interesse no que ela ainda nem havia dito.

- Não quer esperar para experimentar o bolo? - Bella terminou a pergunta mexendo nervosa o pé esquerda. - Para saber se o de Hermita é o melhor ou não.

- Esperar você terminar de fazer o bolo e assá-lo para experimentar? - ele perguntou só para verificar se era realmente aquilo que Bella queria.

- Não vai demorar tanto tempo assim. - a morena respondeu começando a corar com a proposta entendida de outra forma. - E nem uma velhinha dorme tão cedo assim.

- Você tem razão. - Edward assentiu rindo baixo. - É cedo demais para dormir.

Um sorriso tímido se formou no rosto Bella quando ela viu Edward se aproximar e parar com as costas na bancada como antes. Era um sorriso que não costumava aparecer nos lábios bem formados da morena, pois ela não era tímida e muito menos sentia vergonha quando estava com um homem, mas ver o moreno sorrir no tempo em que a assistia voltar a bater a massa do bolo causava algo diferente em Bella.

Uma sensação de _familiaridade_, como se a cena fosse comum para os dois e existisse muito mais além de sexo descompromissado nos momentos e locais mais inusitados. Quando Edward estava apenas conversando com ela e a fazendo rir com os comentários maldosos, Bella sentia _algo_ mexendo com seu corpo e mente que não saberia explicar. De repente, todo o ódio por estar naquele país contra sua vontade e toda a tensão por não saber o que aconteceria nos próximos dias não existia mais e ela se permitiu rir quando Edward fez mais algum comentário sobre o famoso bolo de Hermita.

- Pronto. - ela disse colocando a massa na forma untada e dando pancadas para desfazer as bolhas de ar. - Trinta minutos e o meu maravilhoso bolo estará pronto.

- Já que você preparou algo, - Edward comentou vendo Bella levar a assadeira para o forno pré-aquecido. - Minha vez de mostrar meus dotes na cozinha também.

- Acho que eu já provei de seus dotes em uma cozinha, sabe? - ela retrucou provocativa, mas utilizando um tom mais trocista.

- _Muito_ bem lembrando. - ele disse a olhando por cima do ombro quando abriu a geladeira para pegar algo.

Mas o que Edward considerava um dote culinário era tirar duas garrafas de Heineken da geladeira e levá-las até a mesa onde Bella estava sentada. Ela o mirou com a sobrancelha levantada, mal acreditando na cara de pau daquele homem.

- Cerveja? - Bella perguntou quando Edward sentou ao seu lado. - É esse seu dote na cozinha?

- Ninguém abre uma garrafa de Heineken como eu. - ele retrucou abrindo uma garrafa e a entregando.

- Definitivamente, você faz outras coisas melhores em uma cozinha. - ela comentou tomando um gole rápido antes de falar mais algo que a comprometesse.

- É impressão minha ou você está querendo relembrar um passado não muito longe? - Edward perguntou desconfiado.

- Só impressão. - ela garantiu com um aceno de cabeça. - Eu quero falar sobre qualquer outra coisa.

- Escolha o assunto. Eu prometo que me esforçarei para não demonstrar total domínio. - ele brincou a fazendo revirar os olhos.

- Idiota... - Bella murmurou tomando mais um gole da cerveja e pousando-a na mesa. - Por que você está em casa a essa hora? Não deveria estar em algum bar sujo vendendo seu produto, sei lá?

- É terça-feira, Bella.

- Você me levou a um bar em uma quarta-feira, esqueceu? - ela retrucou não se convencendo. - Ou era uma quinta? Não me lembro, mas era dia de semana.

- Às vezes eu preciso acordar muito cedo e eu não sou de ferro para dormir às 4 horas da manhã e acordar às 6 horas, sabe? - Edward explicou achando graça no interesse dela por seus horários.

- O que exatamente você faz? - Bella quis saber, deixando de lado tudo que a impedia de ter uma conversa normal com ele.

- O que meu pai faz. Eu sou como a versão jr nos negócios. - ele comentou rindo sozinho.

- Então, você é arrogante com todo mundo, incrivelmente insuportável e mesquinho? - ela retrucou não se importando em falar tudo aquilo sobre o pai do moreno na frente dele.

- Mais ou menos isso, contudo, uma versão jr. - Edward respondeu rindo com a raiva bastante presente nas palavras da morena. - Ou seja, eu sou mais fácil de agüentar.

- Verdade.

Ela tomou mais um gole, porém a cerveja não desceu tão agradavelmente por sua garganta quando uma questão se formou em sua mente e ela não sabia como colocá-la em debate. Edward estava sendo legal, até mesmo gentil enquanto conversavam, e a morena não queria estragar um raro momento leve entre os dois perguntando algo que pudesse o incomodar. Mas ela queria saber o que Edward pensava sobre o assunto.

- Por que você trabalha com isso? - ela finalmente perguntou. - É algo que você sempre quis ou que foi imposto por seu pai?

- Simplesmente aconteceu. - Edward explicou pensando sobre o assunto depois de anos com aquela questão latente em sua mente. - Eu tinha terminado o ensino médio em Londres, não queria fazer faculdade e não tinha um emprego no país que me fixasse como cidadão, então eu voltei e meu pai me ofereceu a oportunidade de trabalhar com ele até eu encontrar um rumo na vida.

- Você poderia ter feito faculdade depois desse "estágio de férias", não é?

- Poderia, mas eu não tinha saco para continuar estudando, principalmente em outro país. É difícil ter dezessete anos e ser de um país com a fama que a Colômbia tem, ainda mais com o emprego que seu pai tem. Eu via aqueles moleques cheirando pó em festa e ficava imaginado qual seria a origem, se aquele papelote tinha um pouco de minha casa, sabe?

- Sei... - Bella murmurou um pouco comovida com a revelação dele.

- Eu odiava Londres por esse motivo; tudo me lembrava a Colômbia e o que meu pai estava começando a fazer. Lá é tudo mais fácil de conseguir e vários amigos da escola cheiravam pó ocasionalmente e como eu nunca aceitei uma grama, era tachado de certinho. Mas eu era o único que sabia de verdade o que acontecia com quem se viciava. Eu era o único que cresceu sabendo que, se você não paga a um traficante, você morre.

- É como Jasper me disse. - ela comentou levando a garrafa à boca para mais um gole.

- O que meu irmãozinho te disse? - Edward quis saber tomado mais uma vez pela raiva de saber que os dois tiveram uma conversa mais _íntima_, mas se controlou para não ser grosso outra vez e estragar tudo.

- Ele me contou que tentou fazer faculdade em Londres, mas foi deportado meio que por causa da criação que ele teve aqui.

- Então, a desculpa por ter esfaqueado um cara em um pub foi porque o pai é traficante? - ele questionou mal acreditando no papo do irmão. - Ele não te contou por que realmente esfaqueou o cara, não foi?

- Ele disse apenas que foi uma briga qualquer.

- Briga qualquer... - ele comentou rindo sarcasticamente. - Bella, você assistia televisão nos Estados Unidos, não é?

- Sim, mas...

- Certamente você já viu alguma reportagem falando sobre as FARC. Já ouviu falar sobre esse grupo que se autoproclamaram guerrilheiros revolucionários marxista-leninistas, não foi?

- Aquele grupo terrorista que seqüestra e tortura as pessoas? - Bella retrucou se lembrando das reportagens que vira sobre o grupo. - Do caso Ingrid Betancourt?

- Esse mesmo. - Edward respondeu com um sorriso satisfatório por ela saber exatamente o que ele queria sobre o grupo. - Agora, eu vou te contar algo que você jamais imaginaria; Jasper tem ligação com eles.

- O quê? - ela retrucou surpresa. - Ele faz parte do grupo?

- Não, mas ele tinha contatos no grupo por causa do negócio dele.

- Que seria...

- Tráfico de armas. Jasper compra e vende armas de todos os tipos desde antes de ir morar em Londres e foi por isso que ele meteu a faca naquele homem no pub.

- Por que o cara estava devendo a ele?

- Não, porque o cara era colombiano também e na hora passava uma reportagem sobre as FARC. O cara cometeu a burrice de começar um discurso sobre como o grupo estava piorando a fama do país e isso deixou meu precioso irmão incomodado, já que estava falando do seu melhor cliente.

- Meu Deus, eu nunca imaginaria que Jasper fosse envolvido com isso. - Bella murmurou sentindo a cabeça rodar com tanta informação. - Ele parece tão...

- Calmo, não é? - Edward completou a frase ao lembrar como todos viam Jasper; um homem calmo. - Ele é, na verdade, mas até o momento que você mexe com algo importante para ele. A forma de ele ganhar dinheiro é considerada algo muito importante para ele.

- Isso é estranho demais para ser verdade. - ela insistiu ainda surpresa. - Ele é a única pessoa que me trata bem nessa casa, não pode ser...

- Mas é verdade. - ele afirmou mais uma vez.

- Eu sinto minha cabeça queimar com esse baque.

- Na verdade, - Edward disse com cautela. - É seu bolo.

- Meu bolo? - Bella perguntou sem entender.

- É. - ele respondeu indicando o forno com a cabeça. - Está queimando.

- Merda!

Ela levantou com pressa e correu para o forno que soltava uma fumaça que não era esperada enquanto assava o bolo. Edward riu com o desespero dela e levantou também, mas para jogar as duas garrafas vazias de cerveja no lixo. No meio do caminho até o lixo ao lado da pia, ele foi empurrado por Bella enquanto ela corria com a assadeira na mão para jogar rapidamente na bancada de mármore.

- Merda. - ela bradou outra vez enquanto molhava o dedo indicador e o médio ao se queimar um pouco.

- Até que não queimou muito - Edward comentou olhando para o bolo um pouco mais escuro do que o normal.

- Mas isso pode alterar o sabor. - Bella murmurou triste por não ter feito um bolo como queria. - É uma merda mesmo...

- A única forma de saber se o bolo deu certo é experimentando.

- Está quente. - ela disse o vendo abrir a gaveta para pegar uma faca. - Irá te fazer mal.

- Não irá, _mamãe_. - ele redargüiu piscando para ela.

Bella cruzou os braços e bufou ainda chateada pelo bolo não ter dado certo como ela queria, mas Edward parecia não se importar com esse fato quando cortou um pedaço mínimo no bolo ainda na assadeira e experimentou. Ela olhou atenta esperando qualquer reação que ele pudesse expressar com a face e ele riu com o desespero tão nítido na expressão da morena.

- Relaxe, está gostoso. - Edward disse cortando outro pedaço pequeno para comer. - Não está melhor do que o de Hermita, mas mesmo assim foi um dos que chegou perto.

- Ele queimou um pouco e... - Bella tentou justificar. - Isso pode ter prejudicado o sabor.

- Só se prejudicou para melhor. - ele brincou só para irritá-la. - Pense pelo lado bom; talvez o sabor não estivesse o melhor e o fato de ter queimado um pouco e alterado o sabor na verdade tenha ajudado a ficar gostoso.

- Vai se ferrar, Edward. - ela disse cruzando os braços e encostando as costas no balcão.

- Experimente para você ver.

Ela bufou baixo e ignorou o comentário que ele faz, mas não pôde ignorar quando Edward cortou um pequeno pedaço do bolo e aproximou de seus lábios para que ela experimentasse. Levantou os olhos e encontrou aquele par castanho-médio - nem muito escuro, nem muito claro - para desespero de sua respiração que pesou instantaneamente e ela controlou o arfar quando separou os lábios para receber o bolo que o moreno introduziu sem pressa em sua boca. Quis entender por que aquele ato dele remeteu a algo sexual, mas sua mente não funcionava mais direito quando mastigou lentamente o bolo sem tirar os olhos dos dele.

- Então... - Edward perguntou curioso.

- Gostoso. - Bella murmurou ainda perdida nos pensamentos libidinosos, mas sacudiu a cabeça com a resposta com outro sentindo. - Quer dizer, está gostoso mesmo.

- Você não é um fracasso na cozinha. - _como eu já provei_, ele acrescentou na mente. - Na verdade, seu bolo ficou muito bom apesar de um pouco mais assado do que deveria.

- Eu simplesmente odeio quando uma receita não dá certo.

- O de Hermita ainda é o melhor da Colômbia, mas o seu é o melhor bolo da Colômbia feito por uma americana, pode ser?

- Aceito o posto criado como consolação. - Bella disse rindo.

Desde que ele entrou naquela cozinha para tomar um copo d'água e os dois engataram uma conversa sem compromisso, Edward estava sendo completamente diferente do que ele costumava ser ao lado da morena. Bella ter abaixado a guarda um pouco contribuiu para ser uma noite agradável, mas ela nunca imaginou que pudesse arrancar daquele homem sempre _seguro_ declarações como as relacionadas a seu irmão mais novo. Ela notou uma nota de competição quando Edward falou sobre o fato de Jasper aparentar ser algo que não era e, não sabendo por que, sentiu pena do moreno. Como se toda aquela máscara de machão fosse desfeita quando o assunto era sua família.

Eles esqueceram o bolo ainda na assadeira um pouco e se perderam no olhar do outro. A faca na mão de Edward encontrou a pia sem perceber e ele aproximou a mão lentamente da franja de Bella, o que deixou a morena tensa. O modo que aquela mão se aproximava se rosto e a face de Edward a acompanhava só indicaria...

- Farinha. - ele disse passando a mão pela franja bagunçada da morena. - Tinha um pouco no seu cabelo.

- Eu devo estar um nojo. - Bella balbuciou abaixando os olhos e passando a mão nervosa pelo cabelo.

- Até que não. - Edward disse a analisando. - Tirando um pouco de farinha no cabelo e o cheiro de ovo, você tá bem.

- O que você hoje para estar tão engraçadinho assim? Andou testando seu produto foi?

- Vou tentar não ficar ofendido com sua declaração.

- Eu preciso tomar um banho e dormir. Já deve ser tarde.

- São quase três horas da manhã. - Edward disse olhando o relógio no pulso direito. - É cedo.

- Cedo para quem vai ficar de vagabundamente a manhã toda. Eu tenho um café da manhã para servir em quatro horas.

- Quer ajuda para limpar alguma coisa?

- Acho que não precisa. - Bella disse olhando para a pia com tudo já lavado e apenas o bolo na forma. - Só vou desenformar o bolo e ir para meu quarto.

- Eu vou tomar um último copo d'água e também vou dormir. - Edward disse indicando a geladeira com a cabeça.

Bella assentiu timidamente e mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir que dissesse alguma coisa a mais. Cada um executou a última tarefa na cozinha sem a menor pressa, como se quisesse adiar o momento que cada um iria para seu quarto e aquele _encontro_ tivesse um fim, e Bella colocou o bolo coberto sobre a mesa antes de deixar a cozinha pela porta dos fundos, mas Edward foi surpreendido quando ela voltou com pressa e fechou a porta.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou segurando o copo d'água.

- Eu... - ela balbuciou nervosa. - Eu vi alguma coisa se mexendo lá fora.

- Bella, nós estamos em uma fazenda. Você precisa ser um pouco mais específica.

- Acho que foi um rato, sei lá. - ela explicou tensa. - Só sei que era enorme e correu em direção ao fundo da casa.

- Você tem medo de rato? - Edward perguntou rindo, sem acreditar que aquela mulher durona pudesse ter medo de algo.

- Qual o problema com isso? - Bella retrucou nervosa. - É nojento, transmite doença, causa bastante problema e...

- Tudo bem, entendi. - ele assentiu ainda rindo. - O que você quer que eu faça? Caçe o rato ou algo parecido?

- Não. Eu só... Será que você poderia me acompanhar até o quarto? Eu realmente tenho medo de rato e não vou nem tomar banho só para não ter que cruzar com ele no fundo da casa.

- Ou você... - Edward começou a sugerir, mas parou.

- O quê?

- Esquece. Você não aceitaria e no mínimo me xingaria por causa disso.

- Eu estou aceitando qualquer oferta nesse momento. - ela disse desesperada.

- Eu iria oferecer meu banheiro para você tomar banho, só isso. Mas certamente você consideraria um abuso e uma falta de respeito...

- Eu aceito. - Bella disse sem pensar direito. - Eu estou desesperada para um banho e não tenho coragem de encarar aquele monstro.

- Uau, não achei que fosse ser tão rápido assim. - ele riu baixo.

- Banho, ouviu bem? - ela disse com seriedade. - Assim que eu tirar a farinha de meu cabelo e estiver limpa, vou deixar seu quarto rapidinho.

- Tudo bem. Serei um anjo. - Edward garantiu em defesa. - Um banho e nada mais.

- Vou pegar minhas coisas no quarto.

- Vou te acompanhar caso o monstro volte. - ele a provocou.

O jeito cínico com que ele brincou com o medo de Bella poderia irritá-la, mas a noite tinha sido tão agradável que ela não deixou que aquele sentimento a dominasse e aceitou a brincadeira. Riu com o jeito descontraído de ele tratar o tal rato como um monstro - apesar de a morena considerar um monstro realmente -, e entrou sem fazer barulho no quarto onde Hermita dormia pesadamente. A porta do armário que guardava suas poucas roupas rangeu um pouco quando ela a abriu, mas Bella conseguiu deixar o quarto sem acordar a cozinheira e encontrou Edward a esperando na porta como o havia deixado.

Em silêncio eles subiram as escadas da casa e Bella se sentia estranha por estar indo ao quarto daquele homem no meio da madrugada, apesar de o propósito ser inocente. Era apenas um banho e ele tinha sido prestativo ao oferecer um banheiro normal que não a colocava em contato direto com a natureza, mas a morena imaginou que tivesse alguma intenção distorcida por trás daquele convite. Ela seria forte na decisão que havia feito e não se deixaria levar pelo charme latino tão indefectível.

- Você deve conhecer o banheiro já. - Edward disse abrindo a porta do quarto e a deixando entrar.

- Não é minha função arrumar os quartos, mas seu banheiro não pode ser tão diferente dos outros. - Bella retrucou apertando a pilha de roupas e a toalha contra o peito.

- Não é só você que tem segredos, sabia? - ele disse sorrindo de canto e ela revirou os olhos para não prolongar aquele joguinho.

- Não vou demorar.

- Pode demorar o quanto quiser.

Edward sentou despojado no meio da cama de casal e ligou a TV de plasma que ficava em frente a ela, passando os canais rapidamente com uma naturalidade que fez Bella rir baixo antes de entrar naquele banheiro desconhecido.

Era um banheiro como outro qualquer, mas o fato de Edward ser o dono despertou uma curiosidade em Bella que a fez analisar cada detalhe. As revistas de futebol no aparador preso a parede, a toalha azul escura pendurada na parede ao lado do chuveiro com box de vidro fosco, os produtos de higiene pessoal sobre a pia moderna. A curiosidade foi tanta que ela pegou o frasco de perfume masculino e o abriu para sentir aquele cheiro tão marcante.

- Armani Black Code. - leu baixo o nome do perfume que ele usava e pensou como o aroma ficava maravilhoso na pele daquele moreno.

Mas ela não poderia se deixar levar tão fácil e recolocou o perfume no lugar para começar a fazer o que tinha ido fazer naquele banheiro; tomar banho, nada mais. Era tudo o que precisava para terminar aquela noite e poder dormir em paz e - de preferência - sem ter cometido nenhuma besteira.

Quando a água quente caiu em seus ombros, ela pode sentir o corpo todo relaxar e deu um logo suspiro antes de enfiar a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro para começar a lavar os fios sujos de farinha de trigo. Um sorriso bobo se formou nos lábios da morena ao lembrar como ele limpou sua franja e Bella continuou achando estranha suas atitudes mais _singelas_. Era uma nova faceta de Edward ou ele estava apenas mostrando como realmente era?

Ele parou em um canal qualquer em meio os vários da TV a cabo e se recostou melhor na cama ao perceber que era um programa de comédia que gostava de assistir. Estava distraído rindo com a cena que mal percebeu quando a porta do banheiro abriu e Bella surgiu segurando as peças de roupa sujas e com a toalha enrolada no cabelo. O vestido simples que ela usava e marcava suas curvas foi o bastante para atrair a atenção do moreno e ele esqueceu o que assistia por alguns segundos.

- Finalmente estou limpa e apresentável. - Bella comentou rindo baixo.

- Bastante apresentável. - Edward murmurou respirando fundo.

O barulho da TV ainda ligada atraiu a atenção de Bella e ela ficou surpresa quando viu o que estava passando. Edward a observou com curiosidade quando ela deixou a toalha com as roupas dobradas aos pés da cama para ficar em frente à TV, o cabelo molhado bagunçado caindo por suas costas e a deixando com um ar mais _selvagem_.

- _Family Guy_. - ela disse sorrindo.

- _Uma Família da Pesada_, você quer dizer. - Edward a corrigiu.

- Desculpe, sou americana.

- Você gosta?

- Eu costumava assistir com Jacob. - Bella murmurou incomodada por mencionar o namorado na presença de Edward. - É um dos poucos desenhos que eu gosto de assistir.

- Quer assistir? Começou agora. - Edward disse com pretensões.

- Não sei...

- É só um episódio de meia hora, Bella. Não irá te arrancar nenhum pedaço.

- Tudo bem. - ela aceitou e sentou no pé da cama, o que fez Edward revirar os olhos.

- Senta aqui. - ele disse batendo a mão no espaço vazio ao seu lado. - Tem bastante espaço e eu prometo que vou me comportar.

_O problema não é você não se comportar, sou eu_, ela pensou dando um longo suspirou e sentando ao lado dele na cama king size.

Poderia ser estranho estar na mesma cama que Edward e mesmo assim não haver nenhum tipo de contato sexual. Bella estava achando até divertido assistir a um desenho animado de humor ácido ao lado dele - que parecia rir das mesmas idiotices que ela - que conseguiu relaxar mais um pouco e se ajeitou no travesseiro confortável em suas costas.

- Cara, eu adoro o Brian. - Edward disse colocando um braço atrás da cabeça e praticamente deitado na cama. - Um cachorro que age como humano é genial.

- Que nada. - Bella protestou. - O Stewie é bem mais legal. O episódio que ele se apaixonou pela babá foi excelente.

- O episódio memorável dessa temporada foi o com o O.J. Simpson e o bilhete premiado de 1989 que o Peter encontra, sabe qual é? - Edward comentou animado por encontrar alguém que gostasse do desenho tanto quanto ele, mas não obteve uma resposta logo em seguida.

Ao olhar para o lado para esperar a resposta de Bella ele a viu dormindo discretamente com a cabeça torta sobre o travesseiro e riu baixo com a cena. Dormindo ela parecia tão calma, o oposto daquela mulher decidida que estourava com o mínimo de provocação e tinha uma resposta atrevida para cada questionamento, e Edward achou que seria uma maldade acordá-la. Bella trabalhava muito durante o dia e ainda passara a noite fazendo bolo e o aturando com as brincadeiras, talvez merecesse uma noite mais confortável. E ao lado dele não seria má idéia...

Tentando não acordá-la, Edward puxou o travesseiro que ela usava um pouco mais para baixo e isso fez Bella resmungar algo enquanto se ajeitava na cama. Ela se encolheu enquanto respirava fundo. Ele puxou o cobertor que estava arrumado ao pé da cama para cobri-la. Mais um resmungo saiu dos lábios carnudos da morena, mas ela permaneceu imersa no sono de tão cansada.

- _Buenas noches, chica_. - ele murmurou rindo baixo e voltando a assistir o final do desenho.

A última coisa que ele lembrou daquela noite foi adormecer ao lado de Bella com a televisão ligada e uma aproximação dos corpos um pouco perigosa, mas os dois estavam dormindo tão profundamente que não houve nenhum tipo de malícia quando as costas da morena encostaram-se discretamente no peito de Edward. Era apenas uma noite que começou de maneira incomum e terminou mais inusitada ainda.  
**  
**

**#**


	15. Capítulo XIV

**#**

**.**

Foi um raio de sol batendo direcionado em seu rosto que a fez despertar ainda meio perdida. Ela tentou se virar na cama confortável demais para ser a que costumava dormir todas as noites, mas um peso sobre sua barriga a fez abrir os olhos de vez e perceber onde estava e o que havia acontecido. O quarto ao seu redor não tinha o teto de telhas velhas e madeira consumida pelas traças. Ao seu lado esquerdo não estava o armário velho onde guardava suas roupas e em sua frente não estava a cama de Hermita, mas o que encontrou ao seu lado direito foi o que mais a assustou e Bella fechou os olhos para tentar acordar no quarto das empregadas e não na mesma cama que Edward.

Ele dormia profundamente ao seu lado e tinha o braço esquerdo jogado sobre sua barriga e quando ela tentou se desvencilhar daquele abraço ele a puxou para mais próximo e soltou um suspiro enquanto ainda dormia sem preocupação nenhuma, mas a cabeça da morena começava a ferver. Aquilo não poderia ter ocorrido e vasculhou na mente o que realmente tinha acontecido na noite anterior para ela acordar naquela situação.

Uma conversa amigável na cozinha, um convite para que ela pudesse tomar um banho agradável e um episódio de um desenho animado que ambos curtiam. Bella recordou de estar tão cansada que adormeceu no meio do comentário que ele fez sobre o desenho, mas não era sua intenção dormir no quarto do moreno e muito menos na mesma cama que ele. Era algo que não poderia acontecer em hipótese alguma, pois já estava mexendo com a mente da morena e a confundindo mais ainda. Não era exatamente apreensão que ela sentiu ao perceber que dormiu com Edward, mas a morena também não conseguiu relaxar por completo quando lembrou que nada de mais tinha ocorrido.

Ela precisava deixar aquele quarto o mais rápido possível antes que alguém visse os dois dormindo juntos e traduzisse como outra coisa, mas o braço de Edward estava firme ao redor de sua cintura e Bella se desvencilhava dele lentamente para não acordá-lo. Se o moreno despertasse poderia ocorrer questionamentos e comentários que só piorariam a situação para os dois. Com movimentos muitos precisos ela levantou o braço definido sobre seu corpo e conseguiu levantar da cama fazendo o mínimo de barulho, parando ao lado da cama para ajeitar o vestido amassado.

Seus olhos a traíram no momento em que caíram sobre Edward se ajeitando na cama para continuar dormindo sem notar a ausência de alguém ao seu lado e Bella mordeu o lábio inferior com força para não arfar. Ele dormia de bruços e seu rosto estava virado para o lado direito de modo que ela pudesse analisar cada detalhe de sua face adormecida.

A barba um pouco mais crescida que na noite anterior, os lábios entreabertos enquanto ele roncava baixo e o cabelo baixo um pouco mais bagunçado que o de costume, mas ela desceu os olhos por suas costas morenas subindo e descendo com a respiração e parou no contorno excitante que o pijama formava nas nádegas do moreno. Se havia uma coisa que deixava Bella louca era bunda de homem e a de Edward parecia ser exatamente do formato que ela gostava.

O barulho no andar inferior da casa a fez despertar dos devaneios que o corpo másculo em sua frente causava e ela procurou ao redor pela roupa da noite anterior para sair correndo porta afora. Sua sorte foi ser cedo demais para algum dos Cullens estar acordando também e cruzar com ela deixando o quarto de Edward, mas havia alguém no andar inferior e Bella não poderia evitar ser descoberta por esse alguém. Só rezou para ser Hermita preparando o café da manhã enquanto descia a escada na ponta dos pés e apertava a toalha e as roupas contra o peito como se quisesse que elas fizessem silêncio também.

O último degrau rangeu quando ela pisou e Bella congelou com a ponta do dedão parada sobre a madeira e apertou os olhos com medo de quem estivesse na cozinha pudesse ser atraído pelo barulho e o cessar da porta do armário sendo aberta só confirmou sua tensão. Passos fizeram a morena recuar em um degrau e quase voltar correndo escada acima, mas era tarde demais quando ela viu a imagem de Hermita surgir na entrada da cozinha e o máximo que Bella conseguiu fazer naquele momento foi sorrir sem graça para a senhora a fitando sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Oi, Mita. - ela disse acenando discretamente.

- O quê... - Hermita começou a dizer, mas parou quando se recordou de algo. - Onde você passou a noite?

- Onde eu passei a noite? - Bella repetiu a pergunta para ganhar tempo e arranjar uma desculpa. - Como assim, Mita? Onde mais eu passaria a noite? No quarto, não é?

- Mas eu tenho certeza que não foi no mesmo quarto que eu passei a noite.

- Eu acordei mais cedo que você.

- Mais cedo? - Hermita retrucou nada convencida. - São quase seis horas da manhã, _chica_. Eu estou de pé desde às quatro e meia.

- Eu... - ela gaguejou. O primeiro sinal da mentira.

- _Chica..._ - Hermita insistiu não querendo ter certeza do que imaginava.

- _Shit!_ - Bella murmurou descendo a escada de vez e seguindo para a cozinha com Hermita logo atrás.

- Você passou a noite com o _señor_ Edward não foi?

- Foi. - ela respondeu deixando a roupa e a toalha sobre a mesa - sentindo o estômago revirar, como o móvel trazia lembranças - e suspirou desistindo. - Mas não dessa forma que você pensa.

- Por que você fez isso, Bella? É burrice.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Deus, como eu sei que isso é burrice.

- Você já imaginou se alguém aparecesse e visse vocês dois dormindo juntos?

- Eu juro que não aconteceu nada, Mita. - Bella disse tentando a convencer. - Ele apenas ofereceu o banheiro para que eu pudesse tomar banho porque tinha um rato lá fora e eu morro de medo de rato. Aí estava passando um desenho bem legal e eu acabei dormindo porque eu estava cansada demais...

- Você só dormiu com ele, não foi? - Hermita quis se garantir.

- Hoje foi. - ela respondeu não conseguindo mentir, pois era Hermita, a única pessoa que ela confiava.

- Como assim "hoje"?

O olhar de Hermita já conseguia dizer como ela reagiria quando soubesse que Bella já havia passado mais que uma noite dormindo com Edward, mas a morena estava se sentindo tão desamparada com as conseqüências disso tudo que precisava desabafar com alguém. Mesmo que fosse ser descriminada e confirmasse mais uma vez que era burrice se envolver com alguém como Edward. Mas a noite anterior só tinha piorado tudo, pois ele tinha sido _diferente_.

- Por favor, você não pode contar isso a ninguém. - Bella pediu segurando a mão de Hermita e a fazendo sentar no banco junto com ela.

- Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, _chica_. - Hermita disse apertando a mão da morena para lhe passar confiança. - Mesmo que eu ache uma burrice o que você vai me contar.

- Eu pensei que fosse ser apenas uma vez, mas não foi. Eu realmente não queria repetir isso porque eu tenho um namorado nos Estados Unidos que deve estar desesperado com meu sumiço, mas Edward é... É impossível não cometer o mesmo erro outra vez com ele. - Bella desatou a falar como se estivesse dependendo daquilo para viver.

- _Chica_, respira fundo e me conta com mais calma. - Hermita pediu ao perceber que a americana estava realmente confusa com toda a situação.

- Eu transei com Edward... algumas vezes. - ela explicou respirando fundo e tentando não ser influenciada pela expressão de espanto que Hermita fez ao saber a verdade. - Foi algo que aconteceu mais por fogo do momento mesmo e foi um dia antes da minha suposta viagem como _mula_, então eu pensei que no dia seguinte não precisaria encará-lo e ter uma recaída, mas...

- Mas vocês se envolveram outra vez não foi? - Hermita concluiu.

- Foi. - Bella murmurou tensa ao lembrar os _envolvimentos_ e como aquilo estava a prejudicando mentalmente. - Eu não consigo mais evitar sentir tesão por ele e eu não sei mais o que fazer. Eu dei pra ele no meio da plantação de coca, Mita. Você tem noção de como isso foi uma burrice?

- No meio da plantação? - ela retrucou impressionada.

- Foi. O corte na minha coxa, a roupa rasgada, foi tudo por causa daquele maldito dia. Eu me sinto tão mal por causa disso.

- Eu não tinha noção nenhuma de que vocês estivessem se encontrando escondido.

- Mas nós não estamos nos encontrando. - Bella esclareceu. - É algo que acontece do nada, quando ninguém menos espera e é isso que me mata porque eu não tenho controle algum sobre meu corpo. Eu me odeio por adorar transar com ele.

A porta do quintal que dava acesso a cozinha se abriu e as duas olharam rapidamente para Lupita parada as observando. Hermita sentiu a mão de Bella sob a sua tremer quando viu a cozinheira as encarando e pensou a mesma coisa que a americana. O que exatamente ela tinha escutado e como ela iria interpretar aquilo? Era o tipo de informação que nas mãos erradas poderia causar estrago demais na vida das pessoas envolvidas.

- _Buenos dias_. - Lupita cumprimentou as duas ao adentrar a cozinha.

- Eu vou guardar minhas coisas e já venho. - Bella murmurou para Hermita e levantou-se.

Lançando um olhar de desprezo para a mulher que adorava infernizar sua vida, Bella deixou a cozinha segurando suas peças de roupa e a toalha que usou na noite anterior e atravessou o quintal sentindo a terra ainda fria por ser cedo demais. Seu dia mal tinha começado e ela já tinha passado por momentos de tensão, revelado coisas que sentia em segredo e - queira Deus que não - sido escutada por quem não deveria. Muita confusão e a morena não imaginava que era apenas o começo de problemas maiores em sua passagem por aquele país.

Lupita ainda tinha um olhar de interesse sobre Bella quando ela voltou à cozinha para começar a arrumar a mesa do café da manhã, mas a americana ergueu a cabeça e ignorou a mulher que adoraria infernizar sua vida com um motivo real. Pegou a bandeja com a porcelana importada que Esme adorava e se dirigiu a sala de jantar onde Hermita jogava a toalha branca de linho sobre a longa mesa.

- Não se preocupe com Lupita. - a cozinheira garantiu à morena quando ela se aproximou da mesa. - Eu não vou deixar que ela fique se metendo em sua vida.

- Obrigada, Mita. - Bella agradeceu com um sorriso quase sincero, pois era meio difícil acreditar que Lupita não fosse atrapalhar a vida da morena na fazenda. - Ela não pode saber sobre o que eu te contei em hipótese alguma.

- Eu prometi que ninguém irá saber.

- E eu confio em você. - ela assentiu conseguindo ser sincera ao sorrir dessa vez e até mesmo beijou a bochecha magra da cozinheira que tanto gostava.

As duas se entreolharam quando escutaram os passos no andar superior indicando que todos os Cullens já estavam acordados para o café da manhã e Bella de repente se sentiu nervosa como nunca antes havia ficado em relação a encontrar Edward, nem mesmo após transar com ele. O problema era que dessa vez a intimidade entre os dois tinha ultrapassado um poucos os limites e colocaria em risco sua vida na fazenda de certa forma. Se alguém descobrisse sobre o que eles tiveram seria um prato cheio para muitos problemas e pela primeira vez na vida, Bella se sentiu incomodada por ter seguido o tesão ao invés da mente a ponto de Hermita perceber.

- Por que você não vai tirar as roupas do varal enquanto eu termino de arrumar a mesa, hein? - ela sugeriu de um modo preocupado que muito lembrou René aos olhos de Bella.

- Acho melhor. - a americana concordou, pois só de imaginar servir o café da manhã para Edward após a confissão que fez para Hermita seu estômago revirou.

Os olhos de Edward percorreram toda a sala de jantar quando ele desceu a escada, mas apenas Hermita terminava de colocar os pães no centro da mesa. Não havia sinal algum de Bella por perto e a irritação que se instalou em sua mente desde que acordou só piorou, pois ele não imaginou que acordar em uma cama vazia pudesse ser tão horrível assim.

Tinha esperança de acordar ao lado de Bella quando seu despertador tocou, mas o espaço ao seu lado estava vazio e o lençol bagunçado era a única coisa que comprovava que realmente tinha passado a noite dormindo com aquela mulher. O quarto estava vazio e ela não estava mais no mesmo ambiente que ele, restando apenas o cheiro da morena no travesseiro. O perfume do sabonete que ele usava e que ela certamente usou ao tomar banho no seu banheiro, mas impregnado pelo aroma natural da pele macia de Bella deixou-o com raiva por não ter aproveitado a situação de forma melhor. Foi ridiculamente tocado ao vê-la dormir com calma e se deixou levar pela calma da respiração perto de seu ouvido o embalando e o fazendo adormecer em segundos também.

Queria encontrá-la antes que o andar inferior se enchesse com os outros habitantes da casa e saber por que ele precisou acordar sozinho. A diversão que os dois tiveram conversando, falando sobre suas vidas e assistindo um desenho animado de conteúdo adulto indicou que a situação entre os dois ficaria mais relaxada e eles poderiam ter algum tipo de _relacionamento_. Edward precisava saber por que Bella mudou sua atitude ao nascer do sol.

- _Buenos dias_, Hermita. - disse se aproximando da senhora.

- _Buenos, senõr_. - ela assentiu sem encará-lo.

- Você por acaso viu Bella por aí? - Edward perguntou tentando ser informal.

- Não, _señor_. Acho que ela ainda não acordou.

- Certo...

- Vai querer seu café agora? - Hermita mudou de assunto rapidamente.

- Daqui a pouco. Preciso resolver um problema antes.

Ele entrou na cozinha com pressa, mas apenas Lupita estava no ambiente. Nenhum sinal de Bella outra vez e a raiva queimou em sua cabeça fervendo. A cozinheira o olhou desconfiado, principalmente porque ele corria os olhos pela cozinha a procura de algo, e quando a certeza do que seria o que ele procurava acendeu em sua cabeça, ela disse:

- Bella está recolhendo a roupa no varal se for ela quem o senhor procura.

- _Gracias_. - ele murmurou abrindo a porta que dava para o quintal e descendo a pequena escada de pedra que tinha.

Seus passos eram apressados enquanto andava até a área onde sabia que os varais para secar as roupas ficavam e sua raiva diminuiu ao ver a imagem da americana _caliente_ carregando alguns lençóis secos nos braços. Bella estava como Edward conseguia lembrar sua imagem antes de dormir; o cabelo castanho em cachos bagunçados e aquele vestido simples marcando sua cintura fina. Foi o suficiente para ele não ter mais pressa para falar com ela, pois sabia que a morena não poderia mais fugir.

- Quando eu acordei, minha cama estava vazia.

Bella congelou enquanto tirava outro lençol do varal e fechou os olhos desejando que fosse apenas um sonho e ela não estivesse escutando Edward perto demais. Em uma distância que significava que se girasse o corpo teria seu rosto próximo e seria capaz de sentir o perfume dele que ficou grudado em sua pele após passar uma noite na mesma cama que o moreno. Por isso ela optou por permanecer de costas para ele, evitando assim se deixar levar pelo momento.

- Por que você sumiu sem nenhuma explicação? - Edward quis saber mesmo que a morena o ignorasse enquanto dobrava o lençol.

- Tecnicamente eu não te devo explicações. - a resposta de Bella foi curta e grosseira, o que só fez voltar a raiva que ele sentiu ao ver-se _abandonado_ por ela daquela forma.

- Mas no real é diferente. Você dormiu comigo, Bella. Não estou lhe cobrando nada demais, apenas uma explicação para era sua atitude sem consideração.

- Não venha bancar o possessivo comigo, Edward. - ela perdeu o controle das emoções e jogou o lençol sobre a pilha que tinha formado.

- Estava demorando para você encarnar a estourada arrogante, não é? - ele comentou com sarcasmo, fazendo o rosto de Bella queimar de raiva.

- Só estou respondendo a sua atitude possessiva patética. - ela retrucou tomada pela irritação de estar tendo aquela conversa com ele.

- Qual seu problema, hein? - Edward perguntou segurando seu braço com força e a puxando para mais próximo.

- Você ainda pergunta? - a morena retrucou se soltando do aperto dele, mas foi novamente presa pela mão em seu braço a segurando no lugar.

- Eu não estou entendendo por que você está agindo dessa maneira. Eu pensei que...

- Pensou o quê?

- Que você tivesse se divertido comigo ontem à noite. - ele murmurou por não saber como expressar o que sentiu em relação à noite anterior.

- O problema é justamente esse. - ela disse no mesmo tom que ele. - Eu me diverti com você ontem e isso não poderia ter acontecido.

- Por quê? Você não está cometendo nenhum crime.

- Eu estou cometendo um crime comigo. - Bella explicou em um sussurro cheio de desespero.

- Eu realmente estou tentando entender por que você de repente mudou sua atitude em relação a mim, mas está um pouco difícil.

- Eu tenho um namorado nos Estados Unidos e não estou mais agüentando me sentir culpada por transar com você sem pensar nas conseqüências disso.

Saber que existia um homem em outro país que _possuía_ aquela mulher fez o sangue latino de Edward ferver e ele soltou o braço da morena lentamente enquanto processava as palavras que ela acabara de dizer sem imaginar como elas afetaram aquele homem.

Ele sabia que Bella já tinha sido de outros homens - não era para menos depois de comprovar sua experiência algumas vezes - e não reclamava do passado dela, mas o presente importava de verdade, pois assim que ela voltasse para seu país haveria um homem pronto para tomar aqueles lábios para apenas ele, para possuir aquela mulher tão perfeita no momento que quisesse e necessitasse. Só de imaginar _perder_ aquela mulher que descobriu ser tão compatível com ele, Edward deu as costas para Bella para tentar se acalmar e passou a mão pelos fios bagunçados.

- Então esse é o problema para você? - ele perguntou ainda de costas para ela. - Você não quer machucar seu namoradinho que está a quilômetros de distância de você?

- A questão não é machucá-lo, é me machucar.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. - Edward se revoltou e girou para encará-la, os olhos queimando de raiva por precisar escutá-la falar sobre o _outro_. - Esse cara está nos Estados Unidos, você não irá vê-lo tão cedo e realmente não pareceu se importar em traí-lo comigo todas essas vezes.

- Mas agora eu me importo. - Bella gritou perdendo o último resquício de controle em sua mente. - Eu não quero olhar para Jacob depois e saber que eu o traí por uma diversão de momento.

- Quem te garante que você irá voltar para os Estados Unidos e para seu namorado, hein? - Edward disse em tom de desafio.

- Eu não vou mofar nesse país de _merda_ nem que pra isso eu precise fugir, mas eu não vou mais ficar aqui. - ela garantiu.

- Seu pai fez merda suficiente para suficiente para te deixar aqui por muito tempo e eu tenho que certeza que existem pessoas bastante interessadas em sua permanência na Colômbia.

- Nada disso importa mais, Edward. - Bella falou ao se sentir vulnerável e isso não era bom, pois todos os seus momentos de fraquezas terminaram com um arrependimento que estava a destruindo agora. - Eu não posso mais insistir nessa burrice de ficar me encontrando com você.

- Você mesma já me disse que gosta de ser burra às vezes. - Edward comentou com um fio de esperança de o que a morena sentia ser apenas um arrependimento passageiro.

- Mas eu não posso ser mais burra e me arriscar, entendeu? Você parou para pensar no que aconteceria se alguém nos visse dormindo juntos? Se alguém soubesse sobre nós dois?

- Fodam-se eles! Ninguém tem nada a ver com o que eu faço.

- Eu não penso dessa forma. Eu não vou agir dessa forma e colocar minha vida em risco.

- Sua vida em risco? - ele perguntou sem entender.

- Você não entende mesmo. - Bella disse perdendo a paciência e carregando a pilha de roupas dobradas para levar de volta a casa.

Edward não iria deixar aquela conversa morrer ali e a seguiu para obter alguma resposta para a dúvida que a morena instalou em sua mente, piorando aquela mistura insuportável de sentimentos. Tinha raiva, aflição, mas o pior de todos era a sensação de ser deixado de lado por uma mulher, de levar um _fora_ como Bella estava fazendo. Não deixaria que ela fosse a primeira que dominasse sua mente e pensasse que pudesse ter algum tipo de poder sobre ele.

Percebendo que Edward estava a seguindo, Bella jogou a pilha de lençóis no chão sem se importar em ser a responsável por lavá-los depois e saiu correndo em direção ao fundo da casa, na área onde ficavam os celeiros e galpões de armazenamento da refinaria. Precisava fugir do provável confronto que ele iria impor até escutar a morena dizer que estava desistindo antes que fosse tarde demais e até mesmo seu coração estivesse envolvido naquela confusão, mas ele estava determinado e Bella percebeu isso quando foi forçada a encostar na porta fechada de um dos galpões abandonados.

- Pare de fugir de uma vez por todas. - ele disse agarrando seus dois braços com força e a dominando por completo. - Eu não estou te reconhecendo, Bella. Onde está aquela mulher que não se importava com nada e fazia o que tinha vontade, hein? Que era dona do próprio nariz e enfrentou meia dúzia de _raspachinos_ armados para se defender?

- Essa mulher estar com medo, entendeu? - ela gritou em resposta e conseguiu se soltar quando Edward ficou surpreso ao escutá-la fazer a revelação. - Não era isso que você queria escutar? Então, pronto, eu disse. Eu estou com medo de continuar me envolvendo com você e acabar piorando minha situação aqui porque não é você que está pagando pela burrice de outra pessoa.

- Você esqueceu que eu mando nesse lugar e tenho mais poder sobre algumas pessoas do que meu próprio pai?

- Você não irá resolver minha situação e eu não quero depender de você. Eu não sou dona do meu nariz como você disse? Pois então, vou fazer isso valer e resolver sozinha meus problemas. Sem você, Edward.

Antes que fosse tarde, que suas palavras não valessem de nada, que a negação em sua mente fosse dissolvida, Bella o deixou atônito no mesmo local e fez a volta para retorna a casa. Querendo não ser fraca diante dele, a morena não conseguiu segurar sua língua e disse mais do que deveria, mais do que a situação permita, e agora estava à mercê de qualquer nova atitude daquele homem. Como ele mesmo disse, Edward tinha poder sobre algumas pessoas que ninguém mais tinha e agora, com raiva por ter sido impedido de continuar aquela _brincadeira,_ ele poderia fazer o que bem desejasse com aquela mulher. O que Bella não imaginou foi que sua atitude fosse justamente contrária.

Edward subiu a escada para o segundo andar com pressa e praticamente correu em direção ao final do corredor, mas entrou no quarto anterior ao seu sabendo que ele estava ocupado por apenas uma pessoa. Na manhã anterior, Jasper pegou um avião para o Chile em nome de negócios com novos traficantes daquela região e Alice não tinha ido dessa vez, permanecendo na Colômbia para tratar de seus negócios também. Por isso Edward entrou no quarto sem bater na porta e abriu a porta do banheiro sem permissão, encontrando a mulher no chuveiro o olhando assustada.

- Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou com o sabonete parado na mão direita.

- O que eu não tenho feito ultimamente. - Edward respondeu descalçando os tênis dos pés e arrancando a camisa que usava.

Um sorriso de satisfação se formou nos lábios de Alice quando Edward abriu a porta do box e possuiu sua boca em um desespero fora do comum, deixando que o chuveiro ligado molhasse seu dorso e encharcasse sua calça jeans. Deixou o sabonete cair para o piso de azulejo branco suas mãos se perderam na pele quente do moreno enquanto seus corpos rapidamente se reencontravam depois de muito tempo longe um do outro. Aquela mulher não fazia idéia que o desejo repentino de Edward por ela estava baseado em uma raiva sobre outro assunto do que a saudade que a falta de _sexo entre parentes_ causaria.

Por isso ela sentia prazer no modo violento que Edward estocava em seu sexo e agarrava o cabelo de sua nuca enquanto deixava os lábios passearem pelo pescoço de pele aromatizada e escorregadia. Não percebia que aquela brutalidade na verdade significava um desejo de outra mulher estar sendo machucada por ele, pois o que mais Edward desejava naquela mulher era ver Bella sentir na pele o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento; uma sensação de abandono incontrolável.

Enquanto um reencontro sem significado para um e como gosto de retorno aos velhos hábitos para outro ocorria no andar superior da casa, na cozinha Bella agradecia por estar sozinha e pôde respirar fundo desde que saiu correndo outra vez para longe de Edward. O que tinha feito a deixou cansada fisicamente e mentalmente. Brigar com sentimentos que queriam explodir de vez era algo que ela não estava acostumada a fazer, mas era a única solução para aquela situação. Se alguém descobrisse sobre os dois - se Lupita descobrisse sobre os dois, melhor dizer -, sua vida seria um inferno e outras pessoas seriam envolvidas. Quem lhe garantia que carregar cápsulas com cocaína no estômago fosse o pior que pudesse lhe acontecer? Depois de conhecer mais um pouco do passado daquela família, Bella duvidou muito disso.

- _Chica_, você está bem? - Hermita perguntou parando ao seu lado. - Está pálida.

- Eu estou bem, Mita... Foi só um mal estar, já vai passar. - ela disse sorrindo para acalmar a cozinheira e procurando algo para ocupar-se.

Não iria passar, Isabella. Pois o que você considerava um _mal estar_ na verdade era seu pior pesadelo se concretizando; você não conseguia mais mandar em seus sentimentos em relação a _outro_ homem que não fosse Jacob Basco.

**.**

**#**


	16. Capítulo XV

**#**

**.**

Foram cinco dias que superaram tudo que Bella considerava insuportável naquele lugar. Cinco manhãs que ela brigou contra sua mente para não despertar da mesma maneira; arrependida.

Quando fez a escolha de colocar um ponto-final na _brincadeira_ que estava tendo com Edward, tudo foi feito no calor do momento, sem pensar em como aquilo iria afetá-la. A idéia de alguém descobrir sobre os dois lhe parecia aterrorizante e era isso que deixava a americana mais nervosa. Ter medo do julgamento alheio não combinava com suas atitudes do passado, não era o que ela estava acostumada a fazer em relação ao mundo e aos homens. Era como Edward havia lhe perguntando; onde estava aquela mulher dona do próprio nariz que enfrentava os problemas sem medo? Ela estava lutando com todas as forças para não perder a batalha entre a mente e o coração.

Bella se afastou para não se entregar mais ainda ao que eles estavam tendo, mesmo que não fosse algo definido e sério. Ela não queria chegar a um ponto em que não pudesse mais controlar o que sentia, que se deixasse levar pelos encontros com o colombiano e depois fosse tarde demais para ela querer ter algum controle novamente, pois não se tratava de um homem qualquer, se tratava de Edward. Se envolver com ele era correr risco em relação a dívida de seu pai, era abaixar a guarda como nunca tinha feito com outro homem, porque ele tinha esse poder. Era o _afundar_ sem emergir mais.

A americana não estava apaixonada pelo moreno - ainda - e era o medo de um dia chegar a esse ponto que a fez se afastar, mas saber que não teria mais nenhum _momento_ com ele piorava sua angústia com o passar dos dias. Cada manhã vinha com a certeza de que iria encontrá-lo quando fosse servir o café da manhã e que evitaria ao máximo olhar em seus olhos e saber como ele estava se portando após o _fim_. Sempre irritado, gritando mais ainda com os capangas, impregnando os pulmões com os cigarros sempre preso entre os dedos. Bella se culpava por ele estar daquela forma.

O que ela não sabia era que a irritação de Edward ia muito além do que ele demonstrava na frente das outras pessoas. Chegava ao ponto de tirar seu sono ao tentar chegar a uma conclusão sobre a atitude de Bella, de passar quase todas as madrugadas fumando na varanda e olhando o chuveiro na esperança de vê-la sozinha e poder confrontá-la, exigir uma explicação plausível, arrancar daquela mulher alguma verdade. Uma verdade que o fizesse acreditar que ela realmente queria se afastar e vez, pois o que ele via no dia-a-dia lhe informava o contrário.

O que via era uma mulher desorientada que estava evitando demonstrar o incômodo de não poder continuar com ele e não estava sendo feliz nessa tarefa. Edward podia ver nos trejeitos nervosos da morena que havia uma guerra acontecendo em sua mente sem saber que outra parte daquela mulher também era afetada no tempo em que agiam como totais estranhos.

Mesmo não querendo ser um idiota que rastejava como um verme atrás de uma mulher que o desprezava, o desejo que sentia latejando em seu peito toda vez que uma lembrança perturbava-lhe a mente o fazia querer mandar toda a sua arrogância se fuder e pedir para Bella mudar de idéia. Implorar se fosse preciso, porque não estava mais suportando a privação que tinha daquela mulher. Nem mesmo o sexo com Alice a seu alcance quando queria preencher as lacunas que Bella deixou conseguiam anular as memórias que ferviam no cérebro daquele homem desolado.

Precisou suportar cinco noites de turbulência antes de um único momento pudesse mudar a história daquelas duas pessoas.

Bella colocou os últimos pratos na estante e jogou o pano úmido sobre a pia ao finalizar suas tarefas daquele dia. Sua mente tentava migrar para assuntos que não remetessem a um homem em particular, mas cada vez mais ela se via com o olhar perdido e a concentração focada na recordação de um calor em particular, de um aroma especifico, de um toque único. Isso lhe roubava toda a atenção e ela só percebeu que chovia forte quando deixou a cozinha.

O cheiro da terra encharcada invadiu suas narinas e despertou sua mente e, então, a morena percebeu que era a primeira vez que chovia naquele lugar desde que chegara. Não fazia o típico calor infernal, seu corpo não estava suado após trabalhar e uma brisa gelada refrescava seu rosto. Aquele sopro modificou por completo o humor daquela mulher e Bella sentiu um peso deixar seus ombros quando desceu a escadinha de pedras e correu para o meio do quintal. A chuva caía forte sobre sua cabeça e a saia longa que usava grudava em suas coxas, mas ela se sentia renovada enquanto a água do céu lavava os sentimentos que lhe perturbaram.

Os fios começaram a grudar em sua testa e ela passou uma mão para afastar sem deixar o sorriso desfazer-se de seu rosto. Nem mesmo quando um carro se aproximou e os faróis altos lhe cegaram por alguns segundos.

- Bella? - a voz facilmente reconhecível gritou em meio à claridade.

- Edward? - ela retrucou tentando enxergar o homem, mas só pôde quando ele desligou o carro.

Edward se aproximou dela sem se importar em também ficar encharcado pela chuva e Bella não sentiu vontade de se afastar dele. Queria ver no que aquele encontro iria dar.

- O que você está fazendo? - ele perguntou elevando a voz para ser escutado no meio do barulho que a chuva fazia.

- Tomando banho de chuva, por quê? - ela respondeu rindo.

- Você está bem? Parece...

- Feliz? - Bella retrucou sorrindo e afastando os fios dos olhos.

- Eu diria "relaxada".

- E eu estou. Chuva me relaxa.

- Mas também pode te deixar doente. - ele disse segurando o pulso fino da mulher, mas ela não se mexeu. - Você vai se arrepender amanhã quando estiver gripada.

- Não me importo em ficar doente. - Bella disse o impedindo de andar ao segurar a camisa grudada no peito do moreno. - Eu não vou mais me arrepender de nada.

- O quê? - Edward perguntou sem entender.

- É isso mesmo. - ela respondeu se aproximando dele. - Eu não quero mais me arrepender de nada, principalmente do que eu deixei de fazer por medo.

- O que te fez mudar de idéia? - ele insistiu em duvidar das palavras da morena mesmo quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés e laçou seu pescoço.

- A chuva, eu não sei, mas não importa.

- Verdade. Não importa. - Edward concordou e com um sorriso se deixou levar pelos lábios de Bella voltando para o lugar que pertenciam; os seus.

Era uma das poucas noites que chovia de verdade naquela cidade e os dois amantes se beijando embaixo daquela água forte caindo em gosta sobre suas cabeças aproveitavam a raridade daquele evento. Não esperavam seus corpos cobertos por algo que impedisse que suas roupas encharcassem mais ainda e suas peles ficassem frias com a água. Sentiam necessidade de provarem do lábio um do outro e matar aquela saudade que sentiam após dias de abstinência.

Edward segurava o frágil rosto de Bella enquanto sua língua brincava com a dela de forma quente, cheia de fogo e paixão. Bella puxava o corpo forte dele ao encontro do seu e suas mãos agarravam a cintura já molhada dele. Era aquele tipo de desejo que ela gostava de sentir e poder senti-lo novamente exacerbou as sensações de prazer em seu corpo enquanto sentia a mão de Edward agarrar a lateral de seu rosto com vontade. Nada poderia atrapalhar o momento de paz que sua mente estava presenciando ao voltar aos braços do homem que a enlouqueceu com tão pouco tempo de convivência.

Passos ecoando no cimento perto dali os fizeram parar rapidamente o ato de beijar e olharem assustados um para o outro. Edward não pensou muito e puxou Bella pela cintura para dentro do galpão abandonado atrás deles, caindo sentado no chão sujo com ela em seu colo desabando sentada de lado. Bella achou estranho ele ser o preocupado, agora, de serem descobertos e riu demasiadamente enquanto ele a puxava para mais perto de seu colo como se quisesse silenciar até mesmo os movimentos de seus corpos. O medo de alguém escutar a risada esganiçada dela o fez tapar-lhe a boca com força, chiando em seu ouvido para que ela fizesse um pouco de silêncio, mas Bella continuava a rir embaixo de sua pele e achou mais graça ainda no seu desespero.

Poucos segundos se passaram e o silêncio voltou a reinar no local, somente o barulho da chuva era audível. Bella estremeceu levemente com o frio que sentiu cortar a espinha sem motivo aparente e sua respiração entrou em sincronia com a dele, o peito de Edward subindo e descendo encostado no braço esquerdo dela. Os fios molhados de seu cabelo estavam grudados no pescoço e queixo dele formando formas engraçadas em sua pele. Ela levantou a mão esquerda para tirá-lo, os dedos roçando friamente a pele áspera dele.

Edward arfou com o modo lento que aqueles dedos gelados encostavam-se à sua pele e segurou o braço dela para trás em suas costas molhadas antes que perdesse o juízo facilmente. Bella riu com aquela brutalidade dele mal esperando para tê-la de volta da forma que a mais agradava.

Os lábios macios dela procuraram com urgência os dele em um beijo desesperado e profundo, o corpo dos dois respondendo com excitação a aquela volta de contato direto. Ninguém raciocinava direito enquanto ela levantava de maneira imperceptível de seu colo para sentar novamente, uma perna de cada lado daquele quadril violento.

Enquanto beijava-lhe os lábios com ardor, ele ensaiou levantar aquela blusa preta colada às formas mexicanas de Bella, sua mão subindo por sua cintura e os dedos prendendo na borda do tecido. Ela parou de beijá-lo quando sentiu a vontade que ele tinha de despi-la e se afastou lentamente dele. Edward olhava com certo desespero a vendo engatinhar como uma gata no cio até a parede do outro lado do local, o olhar quente e a boca entreaberta demonstrando o arfar constante. Não existia no mundo mulher mais excitante do que ela naquele momento.

Bella pousou a bunda do chão sujo e levou a mão direita até o cabelo embaraçado com os movimentos quase sexuais que eles fizeram, os dedos deslizando pelos fios molhados e a cabeça arqueando para trás. Soltou um gemido baixo que talvez fosse abafado pela chuva, mas rezou para que ele escutasse e ficasse excitado com aquilo. Já começava a descobrir o que deixava aquele homem enlouquecido e fazia questão de incitá-lo mais ainda a cada segundo daquele reencontro.

Estático na mesma posição anterior, Edward observava com o queixo escandalosamente caído os movimentos dela. Não acreditou que ela estivesse fazendo tudo aquilo para deixá-lo mais doido, os olhos descendo conforme a mão descia pela pele do pescoço até atingir o seio ao mesmo tempo que a outra mão subia a barra da saia até o meio das coxas bronzeadas e molhadas. As pernas abriram um pouco para revelar o interior de suas coxas torneadas e ela subia mais ainda a saia que antes chegava até o pé, mas agora estava quase na sua pélvis. Como controlar a excitação dentro da calça quando a via daquele jeito? Impossível.

Bella abaixou a cabeça para fitar seu próprio corpo e mordeu o lábio inferior, subindo apenas os olhos para ter a visão dele sentado abismado enquanto a observava. Riu baixo e puxou o lábio com um pouco mais de vontade entre os dentes, o que desencadeou a reação dele.

Desesperado, Edward levantou daquele chão e caminhou ao seu encontro enquanto arrancava a própria camisa, passando a gola por sua cabeça enquanto a puxava com apenas uma mão para ficar em pé em sua frente. Ela riu um pouco mais quando sua bunda foi imprensada contra a parede e ele lhe agarrou a coxa esquerda de modo bruto, passando lascivamente sua excitação trancafiada em sua pélvis. A respiração regular era quase utópica naquele breve segundo que ele fez aquilo.

- Está querendo me matar? – ele perguntou dando uma friccionada lenta nela. - Ficar me provocando depois de tanto tempo longe de mim, é?

- Acho que estou conseguindo... – ela o provocou procurando por sua boca, mas ele desviou com um sorriso lascivo nos lábios.

Ele puxou seus braços para cima, imprensando seu corpo conta o dela para que sua coxa não descesse daquela posição, e retirou lentamente aquela blusa, roçando a ponta dos dedos em sua pele pelo caminho ficando cada vez mais livre do tecido. Os seios farto de Bella pularam para fora e a mão ousada de Edward o acariciaram enquanto seus lábios delineavam a pele morena repleta de gotas provando de seu sabor quente. Como uma verdadeira pimenta mexicana, ele gostava de pensar.

Bella gemeu ao sentir os dentes dele quase perfurando sua pele com aquela mordida perto do ombro e arfou mais alto ainda quando uma mão invadiu sua saia e puxou sua calcinha para longe do corpo, a deslizando até o chão imundo.

- Como você quer que eu faça silêncio me torturando dessa forma? – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido quando ele acariciou o interior de sua coxa suspensa.

Edward interrompeu o contato de seus lábios com o corpo dela e a fitou por alguns segundos, quase entrando em combustão com o modo que ela o olhava. Aqueles olhos castanhos cheios de tesão direcionados ao seu contato visual. Os olhos que ele sentiu falta de poder ver queimando do prazer que ele proporcionava e que nenhum outro homem iria mais poder proporcionava. Bella seria do moreno enquanto ele ainda sentisse desejo por seu corpo quente e por suas atitudes atrevidas.

- Quero ver você se calar agora. – ele disse a elevando um pouco mais no colo e abrindo sua própria calça jeans.

Bella foi pega de surpresa quando Edward a puxou de volta para baixo, a penetrando com toda a força que fez ao imprensá-la mais ainda. Gritou forte demais quando ele a invadiu sem permissão, sentindo cada músculo se contrair com a dor momentânea que aquilo a causou, mas ele tapou novamente sua boca ainda entreaberta pela respiração ofegante.

- Se você gritar, eu vou tornar isso tudo insuportável demais. – ele disse a penetrando com mais força, os seios de Bella subindo e descendo com seus movimentos.

Como ela gostava daquele jeito _bandido_ dele possuir seu corpo, sem medo algum de machucá-la, focado apenas no seu próprio prazer. Ela não conseguia sentir dor com o membro rígido de Edward tocando-lhe fundo, roçando com aspereza contra seu sexo um pouco pequeno para comportá-lo. Bella duvidava que existisse no mundo homem capaz de deixá-la tão desconsertada daquela maneira.

Embaixo de sua mão, Edward sentia a vibração dos gemidos altos de Bella tornar-se mais fraco, mas ele ainda mantinha forte o aperto contra seus lábios carnudos. Ela estava com o pescoço arqueado, os olhos travados, enquanto rebolava também contra ele de maneira sincronizada.

Aos poucos, quando as vibrações começaram a diminuir, ele deixou sua mão deslizar por seus lábios e agarrar a lateral de seu pescoço, a puxando para um beijo violento. Precisava gastar todos os segundos que tinham juntos para recordar como era o saber _caliente_ daquela mulher enquanto ela gemia contra sua boca com tanto prazer.

- Mais rápido... – ela pediu gemendo baixo enquanto ele mordia seu pescoço. – Eu sei que você pode fazer melhor que isso...

- Eu posso, é? - Edward retrucou migrando a boca para o seio direito da morena e sugando seu mamilo entre os lábios.

- Você sempre saber fazer melhor. - a americana respondeu agarrando os fios molhados do moreno pela nuca e rebolando em seu membro tão presente em seu interior.

Bella adorava provocá-lo com palavras durante os encontros loucos que os dois tinham e Edward obedecia a seus comandos verbais com prazer, beijando mais uma vez sua boca enquanto intensificava as estocadas e os movimentos dentro de seu sexo encharcado. Eles se afastaram por alguns milímetros, mas Bella continuou gemendo baixo enquanto suas bocas ainda estavam encaixadas, chupando o lábio inferior de Edward lentamente e agarrando seu cabelo.

- _Edward_? – alguém gritou do lado de fora, o barulho da chuva abafando um pouco o som da voz.

- Calada. – ele sussurrou para ela tapando sua boca novamente.

Bella entendeu de onde vinha seu desespero. Toda vez que alguém quase os descobria ela agia dessa forma, pedindo para ele ser discreta para não piorar a situação, mas Edward sempre fazia o oposto do pedido e agora provava daquela sensação de medo ao pensar que alguém pudesse ver os dois juntos. Ele estava parado, segurando sua coxa ainda na altura, olhando por cima do ombro para ver se alguém iria aparecer. Então, ela teve a brilhante idéia de provocá-lo um pouco. Passou o dedo lentamente por sua bochecha e puxou seu rosto para encará-la novamente, começando a movimentar seu quadril contra o dele.

- Edward, o senhor está ai? – a pessoa insistiu dando passos em direção ao galpão.

- Não entre. – Edward pediu rapidamente. – Estou um pouco... ocupado, entendeu? Com uma _]__chica_.

- Entendo... – a pessoa disse abafando uma risada. – A senhora Alice está te procurando.

- Diz a ela que daqui a pouco eu vou encontrá-la. – ele pediu quase engasgando ao ver Bella mordendo o lábio inferior com vontade e agarrando seu cabelo na nuca enquanto rebolava cada vez mais. – Mas não comenta sobre isso.

- Oh _Eduardo_... – ela gemeu baixo.

- Certo, com licença.

Com muito desespero – intensificado pela maneira dela o provocar – Edward agarrou sua coxa mais alta, o pé de Bella quase apoiado em sua lombar, e voltou a estocá-la com mais violência. Bella riu e gemeu ao mesmo tempo, adorando seu desespero momentâneo e as conseqüências disso em seu sexo.

- Uma _chica_? – ela perguntou o provocando.

- O que você queria que eu dissesse? – ele retrucou com a voz entrecortada pelo prazer.

- _Yo soy tu chica,_ _Eduardo_. – Bella sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de morder seu lóbulo.

Edward segurou até onde conseguia, mas ouvi-la gemer em espanhol no seu ouvido era demais até para o homem mais controlado do mundo. Urrando de prazer sem se importar se alguém pudesse escutar, ele gozou violentamente sem parar de estocá-la com mais velocidade, proporcionando logo em seguida o prazer esperado para Bella. Eles eram loucamente compatíveis em tudo e era loucura promover o afastamento de duas pessoas tão iguais.

Os dois caíram de joelhos no chão quando o cansaço dominou seus corpos desacostumados após cinco dias longe. Se eles ficassem cinco segundos longe do outro o cansaço também se instalaria, pois agora não eram mais capazes de viver sem a presença _sexual_ do outro e sem a presença em si do outro. Não queriam admitir, mas a ligação entre eles estava ficando mais forte a cada dia e menos sexual conforme eles se conheciam melhor e só comprovavam como eram iguais em tudo.

Naquele momento eles não queriam pensar qual era o motivo que os levou a cometer uma loucura e esquecer todos os problemas que pudessem ocorrer caso fossem descobertos. Bella só queria se reconfortar nos braços molhados do moreno quando ele a sentou em seu colo e começou a acariciar seu braço gelado.

- Se eu soubesse que a chuva fosse te fazer mudar de idéia teria batido um papo com São Pedro mais cedo. - ele comentou após alguns minutos em silêncio, até mesmo a chuva parando fora do galpão.

- Não foi a chuva que me fez mudar de idéia. - Bella disse respirando com preguiça e começando a ser embalada pela respiração de Edward.

- O que foi então? - ele quis saber.

- Não sei direito. Vários motivos me fizeram parar de ter medo.

- Um deles tem a ver com o que você acabou de me dizer?

- O quê? - Bella perguntou levantando o rosto e se ajeitando no colo para fitá-lo com seriedade.

- _Yo soy tu chica_. - Edward repetiu a frase da morena e a encarou com curiosidade.

- Não me diga que você levou a sério o que eu disse quando estava gozando. - ela comentou rindo com nervosismo por ele a estar colocando contra a parede daquela forma. - Isso não significou nada demais.

- Tem certeza disso? Porque você não costuma falar em espanhol quando está gozando e essa frase...

- Eu só estava querendo te fazer gozar, foi isso. - ela disse perdendo a paciência com aquele papo e fazendo menção de levantar, mas Edward a segurou sobre seu colo.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou mais encher seu saco perguntando sobre isso. - ele disse afastando um fio caído sobre os olhos da morena e a beijando delicadamente nos lábios. - Mas é que você dizendo meu nome em espanhol me tirou do sério com facilidade.

- Verdade? - Bella riu com aquela declaração e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Muito. Ninguém nunca disse meu nome de uma forma tão excitante.

- _Eduardo_. - ela sussurrou contra os lábios do moreno e subindo uma mão para acariciar o maxilar coberto pela barba espetando.

- De novo... - ele pediu ao trazer o quadril da morena para mais perto do dele quando ela sentou-se de frente.

- _Eduardo_, _Eduardo_... - ela repetiu com os olhos fechados e a respiração pesada.

Ele segurou o rosto da morena com um encaixe perfeito de suas mãos nas laterais daquela face pequena e beijou os lábios daquela mulher com desejo e satisfação ao mesmo tempo. Em seu peito queimava a certeza de que a frase que ela soltou significava algo que Bella ainda tinha medo de assumir, mas por uma noite ele aceitou ficar apenas imaginando o que aquilo poderia ser. Pelo menos por aquela noite ele aconchegou a morena em seus braços quando deitaram sobre alguns sacos de folhas vazios cobrindo o chão e deixou que o perfume doce que vinha daquela pele fria sendo esquentada por seus lábios jamais a deixando o ninasse como um garoto com medo de dormir.

O único medo que ele tinha naquele momento era de acordar na manhã seguinte e perceber que tudo tinha sido um sonho programado para perturbar mais ainda sua mente, mas durante a madrugada ele se certificava de que tudo foi realidade quando sentia Bella se remexer contra seu peito em busca de calor e acariciava a cintura moldada da morena por dentro de sua blusa que ela vestia.

**.**

**#**


	17. Capítulo XVI

**#**

**.**

- Você é patético, Edward. - Bella bradou pisando firme para se afastar dele, mas sentiu uma mão a segurando. - Quer me soltar, por favor?

- Eu não vou te soltar até você admitir que estar errada. - Edward respondeu a segurando com mais firmeza.

- Eu não estou errada e você sabe muito bem disso.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Você está completamente errada e é cabeça dura demais para admitir isso.

- Você que é o cabeça dura aqui, esqueceu? - Bella retrucou conseguindo se soltar do aperto dele e afastando os fios de caindo sobre seus olhos.

- Ah, o sujo falando do mal lavado. - ele riu ironicamente, mas Bella permaneceu séria.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda acredita que está certo.

- Mas eu estou certo! Você que não quer admitir que errou dessa vez.

- Eu errei? - Bella retrucou ultrajada.

- Claro. Você não agüentou nem a quarta _entrada_.

- Olha quem fala! Na segunda você já estava cochilando, Edward.

- Mentirosa! - ele retrucou rapidamente. - Eu só fechei os olhos por um segundo, mas voltei rapidamente a me concentrar.

Bella deu uma risada baixa quando ele comentou sobre fechar os olhos por um segundo e deu um passo para se aproximar de Edward parado em sua frente, cruzando os braços sobre os seios e com um sorriso vencedor nos lábios.

- Desde quando você se interessa mais por baseball do que eu? - perguntou em um murmuro e levantou a sobrancelha direita. - É impossível.

- Eu sou homem. - ele se defendeu.

- E eu sou americana! - ela retrucou dizendo o obvio. - É da natureza de um cidadão americano entender mais de baseball que qualquer outra pessoa do mundo.

- As pessoas têm TV a cabo, sabia? E da natureza masculina entender de esportes mais que uma mulher.

- Quando foi a última vez que você assistiu a um jogo de baseball? - Bella o desafiou.

- Ontem, né? - ele respondeu com certeza. - Você estava assistindo também.

- Você assistiu realmente ao jogo ou dormiu antes mesmo do final da quinta _entrada_, hein? - ela insistiu cruzando os braços e levantando uma sobrancelha. - Diga de verdade quando foi a última vez que você assistiu um jogo de baseball, Edward.

- Há uns... cinco meses. - Edward respondeu coçando a nuca e demonstrando que estava errado desde o começo daquela discussão.

- _Aha_. - Bella apontou um dedo para ele e sorriu ao vencer a batalha. - Eu assisti ao jogo inteiro enquanto você dormia, seu _fracote_.

- Você não passou a manhã toda andando pelo centro da cidade consertando a merda que uns capangas inúteis fizeram.

- Admitia que você já está velho e não consegue mais ficar acordado três noites seguidas. - Bella o provocou só para deixá-lo mais irritado. - Tsc tsc, eu pensei que você agüentasse mais, sabia?

- Eu sou _fracote_? - Edward perguntou dando passos lentos até ficar muito próximo da morena.

- É o que está me parecendo... - ela retrucou rindo enquanto o moreno colava seu corpo ao dela e mordia o lábio inferior se aproximando de seu rosto.

Bella entreabriu os lábios quando sentiu a respiração de Edward no limite da proximidade entre eles e se preparou para poder beijar aqueles lábios quentes que tanto lhe agradavam, mas ele a provocou um pouco ao afastar seus lábios da morena. Ela soltou um gemido de reclamação, mas logo foi surpreendida quando as mãos de Edward agarraram suas coxas para carregá-la no colo e Bella soltou uma risada alta quando Edward a conduziu para a mesa da cozinha e a sentou antes de beijar seus lábios com desejo.

- Você tem algum tipo de tara por essa mesa, não é? - ela perguntou quando Edward deslizou os lábios sedentos por seu pescoço.

- Eu tenho algum tipo de tara por você, serve? - Edward retrucou subindo a mão pelas coxas da morena e adentrando sua saia de tecido fino.

- Serviria se você não fosse tão fracote.

- Não continue dizendo que eu sou fracote senão eu vou ter que mostrar o contrário sobre essa mesa novamente.

- Edward, nós estamos na cozinha. - Bella tentou controlar as mãos do moreno em suas pernas, mas ele estava determinado a agarrá-la mesmo assim.

- Você não se importou de estar na cozinha na última vez.

- Mas eu me importo agora. Alguém pode aparecer. - ela insistiu o empurrando pela barriga e conseguindo o afastar o suficiente para segurar seu rosto. - E eu preciso trabalhar antes que a Lupita apareça para me dar sermão.

- Eu posso resolver esse problema se você quiser. - Edward comentou a observando descer da mesa e ajeitar a saia. - Obrigar você a ser minha escrava o dia inteiro, afinal, eu mando aqui.

- Você pode até mandar no lugar, mas não nas pessoas. - Bella comentou meio provocativa enquanto se dirigia para a pia cheia de pratos do almoço para lavar, mas foi surpreendida quando sua barriga encontrou a borda do mármore ao ser imprensada por Edward.

- É mesmo? - ele perguntou respirando contra a pele morena do pescoço em sua frente e a prendendo com mais força contra a pia.

- É... - ela respondeu ofegante e empinando a bunda só para deixá-lo mais louco ainda. - Alguém te iludiu achando que você manda em alguém aqui.

- E eu não mando? Tem certeza disso? Não é meu nome que você geme todas as noites?

- Eu já te disse que sei mentir muito bem. - Bella comentou abrindo a torneira e tentando ignorar as mordidas leves que Edward dava em seu ombro e pescoço.

- Mas seu corpo não mente para mim e só me diz uma coisa, - ele disse subindo os lábios para a orelha exposta da morena e a beijando antes de dizer. - Que eu mando em você, Isabella. _Mi_ _chica_.

Toda vez que ele dizia que ela era sua _chica_, Bella não tinha como controlar mais o que estava sentindo e se entregava de vez para o moreno. Mesmo sabendo que alguém poderia aparecer, ela girou o corpo para ficar de frente a ele e laçou seu pescoço antes de se entregar aos seus lábios, sentindo duas mãos segurarem sua cintura e colar o seu corpo o máximo possível no dele.

Nessas semanas que eles estavam se vendo diariamente e dormindo todas as noites possíveis juntos no galpão abandonado, Bella e Edward faziam questão de não esconder como se sentiam melhor ao lado do outro. Poderiam passar o dia inteiro separados pelo trabalho e apenas se cruzando esporadicamente pela casa durante o dia, mas a noite, assim que Bella terminasse o trabalho na cozinha e tomasse um banho frio para amenizar o calor, eles se encontrariam no mesmo galpão sujo e se perderiam no outro até o cansaço não ser mais suportável.

A ânsia com que se encontravam só informava que ambos esperaram o dia inteiro passar rapidamente para poderem se encontrar e relaxar juntos. Esqueciam de todos os problemas e eram felizes nos braços do outro. Mas Bella ainda tinha medo de que alguém pudesse descobrir os dois e ficava tensa quando Edward aparecia do nada na cozinha para beijá-la com todo o desejo possível, dizer que estava louco para encontrá-la no final do dia e tê-la toda a noite. Ela também queria, o desejo crescia com mais violência a cada dia que passava com ele e descobria como ele era diferente do homem que conheceu, mas precisava ter cuidado. Precisava ser a cabeça entre os dois quando Edward agia inconseqüentemente, guiado apenas pelo tesão que sentia sem controle.

Por isso ficou relutante quando ele comentou na noite anterior que estava passando um jogo do San Diego Padres, seu time do coração, contra o New York Mets. Ela sentia falta de assistir a um jogo de baseball como fazia nos Estados Unidos e oportunidade de ver a uma partida ao lado de Edward e em sua cama confortável parecia ter caído do céu, mas logo ela lembrou que alguém poderia aparecer e ver os dois. Somente após Edward lhe garantir que seu pai iria trabalhar até tarde e Jasper estava viajando com Alice ela aceitou o convite e já imaginou a noite _divertida_ que teria com ele.

Mas o motivo real para a discussão quando se encontraram na manhã seguinte foi porque Bella deixou o quarto assim que Edward dormiu logo no começo de jogo. Ela já não tinha gostado da idéia de dormir com ele naquele quarto e respirou aliviada quando pôde deixá-lo dormindo e voltar para o quarto que dividia com Hermita, sabendo que estava a salvo e sem problemas maiores em sua vida. Isso não foi o que Edward pensou quando acordou sozinho e procurou Bella por toda a casa exigindo uma explicação.

Não era porque eles estavam se dando bem que eles deixaram as brigas completamente de lado, mas agora eles sabiam resolver tudo antes de sair no tapa e acabar dizendo algo além do permitido. Um dos dois sempre acabava cedendo em nome da paz na relação, mesmo que fosse a pessoa certa na discussão. Não era todos os dias que eles estavam com humor para ceder, mas eles acabavam se cansando e até esqueciam porque estavam brigando, voltando para os momentos onde somente os lábios do outro importava.

Eles queriam que os momentos juntos fossem eternos, mas não conseguiam ficar muito tempo antes de algo os interromper. Naquele dia foi um barulho vindo da sala que fez Bella parara de beijar Edward e olhar rapidamente para a porta da cozinha, o fazendo rir baixo com o desespero tão estampado na face da morena.

- Acho que estamos abusando da sorte. - ela comentou meio relutante.

- Tudo bem. - Edward concordou e beijou os lábios da americana uma última vez. - Te vejo mais tarde?

- Só se você prometer que não irá cochilar antes da terceira _entrada_ e eu não estou falando sobre baseball dessa vez.

- Quero ver se você agüenta uma partida inteira. - ele disse mordendo o lábio inferior da morena e a puxando de volta para colar em seu corpo.

- Todas as nove _entradas_? - a morena perguntou delineando os lábios de Edward com a ponta da língua.

- Com direito a tempo extra ainda. - o colombiano respondeu sorrindo de canto.

As provocações que eles trocavam só piorava - ou melhorava - o desejo que ela sentiu por ele, mas sabia que não podia fazer mais nada naquele momento e precisava voltar ao trabalho antes que alguém aparecesse. Deu um último beijo nos lábios de Edward e voltou para a pilha de pratos na pia enquanto ele deixava a cozinha.

Hermita apareceu a pegando de surpresa, mas Bella respirou aliviada ao saber que a pessoa que estava próximo e poderia flagrar os dois era a cozinheira que ela confiava, mesmo que não fosse ser uma situação muito agradável. Ela sabia que Hermita não aprovava o relacionamento dos dois, mas respeitava a decisão da americana.

Durante o restante do dia Bella não deixou de pensar no moreno trabalhando a alguns metros delas no escritório, resolvendo os problemas com as mercadorias enquanto certamente estaria a desejando na mesma forma, mas eles precisavam seguir com a rotina para ninguém desconfiar de nada e os encontros noturnos poderem continuar. Se alguém invadisse aquela bolha criada ao redor deles enquanto estavam juntos no galpão ou em outros lugares da fazenda nada seria como antes. Bella não sentiria coragem para enfrentar pessoas perigosas em nome de uma relação baseada no sexo casual, pois seria se arriscar demais. Sua vida já era complicada demais naquele lugar para ela piorar por _nada_.

Esperando o dia passar mais rápido que o normal após encontrá-lo em um breve momento no começo daquela tarde, ela fez cada tarefa lentamente como se estivesse preocupada com os detalhes. Sua preocupação maior era de não conseguir terminar as inúmeras tarefas que lhe foram impostas naquele dia e acabar atrasando mais ainda o encontro com Edward. Dois dias sem aquele homem já lhe deixavam necessitada de uma forma que não parecia normal, mas ela apenas aceitava, afinal, noites perfeitas ao lado de um homem que sabia dar prazer de todas as formas só poderia acabar gerando sentimentos de carência sexual e descontrole mental.

- Não se esqueça de tirar os ovos do galinheiro, ouviu? - Lupita a disse quando Bella terminou de estender as roupas. - Você deveria ter feito isso logo após lavar os pratos, mas ficou enrolando...

- Eu vou tirar os malditos ovos, ok? - ela a interrompeu irritada e deixou a cesta de roupas sobre a mesa com um baque. - Não precisa mais ficar enchendo meu saco com isso.

- Eu vou encher seu saco até você fazer tudo o que eu mandar corretamente, _chica_. - Lupita retrucou apontando com a faca para a americana em tom de ameaça. - Enquanto você ficar de corpo mole e enrolando em todas as tarefas, eu vou continuar enchendo seu precioso saco.

- Quem foi que te deu a ilusão de que você manda em alguma coisa aqui? - Bella perguntou avançando em direção a colombiana e colocando as mãos na cintura. - Você é uma cozinheira como as outras, não a dona dessa merda de cozinha.

- Experimente pisar fora da linha pra você ver, sua americana arrogante. Não é porque você está com _amizadezinha_ com o patrão que irá se safar tão facilmente.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo, hein? - Bella gritou avançando de vez para cima de Lupita, mas Hermita se meteu entre as duas antes que uma briga física tomasse o lugar da verbal.

- Calma, _chica_. - Hermita a alertou. - Não vá fazer nada do que você pode se arrepender depois.

- Eu só vou me arrepender de não meter o tapa nessa insuportável. - Bella disse tentando se desvencilhar da cozinheira em sua frente, mas Hermita a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para fora da cozinha.

- Não queira se meter com Lupita, Bella. - a alertou mais uma vez.

- Quem ela pensa que é pra ficar me tratando dessa forma? - a americana perguntou ultrajada.

- Eu não sei que merda eu fiz pra essa mulher me atazanar tanto assim.

- Você tem certeza de que não sabe? - Hermita indagou séria.

- Mita, eu não fiz nada para ela. Você sabe disso.

- Você pode não ter feito nada para ela, mas fez outras coisas a atingiu de certa forma.

- O que, por exemplo? - Bella perguntou cruzando os braços e batendo o pé direito em nervosismo.

- Você e o _señor_ Edward não sabem como essa _brincadeira_ pode afetar outras pessoas, Bella.

- O que...

- Lupita pensa que você está sendo favorecida de alguma forma por estar... se _envolvendo_ com o patrão. - Hermita explicou com cautela, pois conhecia o gênio da americana.

Bella estava pronta para dizer algo, mas se calou em espanto quando escutou a cozinheira explicar o motivo para a implicação de Lupita. Não fazia sentindo algum, pois muito antes de Bella começar a ter qualquer contato com Edward, muito antes dos dois deixarem de lado as brigas, ela já implicava com Bella e sem motivo aparente. O que a americana queria era apenas entender o que levava a tanto ódio.

- Eu não entendo como ela poderia saber sobre Edward e eu. - Bella disse após um tempo.

- Ela simplesmente sabe. Lupita sempre sabe de tudo que pode ser interessante para ela.

- Mas... antes mesmo de eu começar a falar com Edward ela já implicava comigo.

- Os motivos para ela te odiar tanto são os mais ridículos possíveis, como sua beleza, por exemplo. Lupita não gosta de competição no ambiente onde antes ela dominava, seja por conta do serviço e de outras aptidões.

- Você está querendo me dizer que a Lupita tem inveja de mim porque eu sou mais bonita e mais eficiente na cozinha? - Bella perguntou reprimindo um sorriso por aquilo ser absurdo demais.

- Mas, assim, antes de mim ela fazia algum tipo de sucesso? Isso é meio estranho para acreditar.

- Não que fosse sucesso como você faz, mas as opções aqui eram limitadas, sabe? - Hermita respondeu ruborizando ao falar daquele tipo de assunto. - Eu já sou velha, não tenho muito que oferecer, e a Consuelo não está no melhor dos físicos... Acabava que a Lupita era a única mais _apresentável_.

Saber que aquela cozinheira nada atraente era a única opção na fazenda fez Bella soltar uma gargalhada antes de ruborizar com a crise de risos que teve. Hermita a olhava sem entender por que a americana estava rindo tanto já que há poucos minutos ela estava toda estressada por causa de mais uma discussão com Lupita.

- Desculpa, mas é cômico imaginar que a Lupita era a gostosa do pedaço. - Bella explicou limpando a lágrima quase descendo no olho esquerdo. - Ela é ridícula, Mita. Você já viu as pernas tortas que ela tem?

- Ridícula ou não, você não deveria mais brigar com ela. - Hermita disse ficando séria e não achando um pingo de graça em assuntos perigosos. - Lupita está apenas te enchendo e pode ser bem pior que isso.

- Pois eu posso ser tão insuportável quanto ela. - a americana garantiu. - Eu não tenho medo de uma invejosa mal amada como ela. Na verdade, sei lidar muito bem com mulheres desse tipo.

- Tome cuidado, Bella. É só isso que eu te peço.

- Eu vou, Mita. Não precisa gastar suas energias se preocupando comigo dessa forma.

Bella sorriu e beijou a face bronzeada da cozinheira, agradecendo por ter encontrado alguém tão maternal que cuidasse dela quando a mulher não tinha o juízo mais confiável do mundo. Hermita via em Bella a filha que nunca teve e se preocupava como uma mãe faria ao ver a filha em uma situação parecida, mas também não tinha como impor nada a uma mulher já formada como a americana. A única solução era rezar para Nossa Senhora da Chiquinquirá proteger os passos daqueles dois jovens envolvidos.

Com a cabeça um pouco menos quente por causa da discussão, Bella pegou o cestinho de palha na entrada do galinheiro e abriu a cancela para recolher os benditos ovos que causaram estresse entre ela e Lupita, mas uma cena lhe chamou a atenção na baia vazia ao lado da casa de madeira onde as galinhas ficavam. Esme Cullen, a mulher oficial daquela fazenda, estava conversando muito _intimamente_ com um homem de sua idade aproximadamente. Era um dos capangas de Carlisle que a americana conhecia por ser um dos mais velhos do serviço e a cena causou mais interesse ainda quando ele segurou o pulso da mulher elegante e a fez parar.

- Não dê as costas para mim como você sempre faz quando nós conversamos sobre isso, Esme. - ele disse a segurando com firmeza. - Eu vou te infernizar até você me dizer a verdade.

- Não existe verdade sobre isso, Paolo. - Esme afirmou com um movimento de cabeça que fez seus longos e negros fios mexer como uma queda d'água. - Você sabe muito bem que a situação é complicada demais para te dar a resposta que você tanto quer.

- Vinte e seis anos se passaram e você ainda não tem uma resposta?

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Se Carlisle desconfiasse de qualquer coisa ele nos mataria. Até parece que você não conhece seu próprio patrão.

- Eu não estou interessado sobre o que o _señor_ Carlisle faria se soubesse ou não, até porque ele nunca saberia se dependesse de mim.

- Então, como você quer saber isso sem envolver Carlisle? - Esme gritou soltando o pulso do aperto do homem e pisando com firmeza o salto-alto na terra batida. - Um exame para confirma precisaria envolver vocês dois e Edward, seu burro.

- Edward já é adulto, Esme. Quase três décadas se passaram desde aquela maldita noite e você ainda não sabe dizer se seu filho é realmente do pai que todos esses anos todos acreditaram ser?

- Edward não é seu filho, Paolo.

- Como você tem tanta certeza disso? - Paolo perguntou em desafio. - Eu vejo muito de mim nele.

- Eu simplesmente sei. Ele é filho de Carlisle e ponto final.

- _Holly shit_! - Bella exclamou surpresa ao escutar o final da conversa e tapou a boca quando percebeu que falou alto demais.

As duas pessoas envolvidas no assunto olharam rapidamente para saber quem estava ouvindo a conversa e o olhar de Esme cresceu ao ver que se tratava da americana. As duas mulheres trocaram um olhar intenso antes de Bella soltar a cesta do chão e andar rápido para longe do galinheiro, Esme a seguindo na mesma velocidade para lhe exigir uma explicação sobre ficar escutando as conversas alheias. Mas antes de tudo ela queria fazer outro tipo de exigência.

O que Bella presenciou foi uma conversa entre dois antigos amantes sobre um assunto inacabado há vinte e seis anos para ser mais exato. Paolo Gonzáles trabalhava com Carlisle desde que ele chegou ao país com um sonho de ganhar dinheiro através da refinação e venda de cocaína e era um dos seus capangas mais fiéis... em questão apenas de trabalho, pois nutria desde o primeiro momento um desejo incontrolável pela mulher do patrão.

Conheceu Esme Carillo quando ela casou-se com Carlisle logo no primeiro ano que ele chegou à Colômbia e aquela morena de temperamento explosivo o atraiu em imediato, mas precisou segurar suas vontades para não perder a confiança de um homem que se tornaria muito poderoso após anos de trabalho sem parar. O que lhe incomodava era ver como o patrão não dava o devido valor a mulher que tinha em casa e a trocava descaradamente por putas colombianas sem querer esconder esse fato da esposa. Mas em uma noite tudo pareceu se resolver para aquele homem.

Encarregado de fazer a segurança da casa junto com mais dois outros capangas, Paolo fez guarda durante toda a noite na porta traseira da casa em que o casal Cullen morava antes de mudar para a mansão na fazenda principal. Era uma noite calma e o único momento de alerta foi quando escutou um barulho vindo da cozinha, o fazendo adentrar o recinto sem pensar duas vezes e flagrar a mulher de seus desejos trajando uma camisola insinuadora demais para alguém que passaria a noite sozinha já que o marido estava viajando. Mas essa dúvida sobre o motivo que a levou a vestir _aquela_ camisola não foi o assunto da noite quando os dois decidiram se entregar a uma noite de prazer casual.

No mês seguinte, Esme descobriu que estava grávida do primeiro filho e Carlisle fez uma festa para comemorar, mas isso implantou uma dúvida na mente de Paolo; aquela criança que nasceria no dia 20 de Março de 1983 era filho de Carlisle mesmo ou fruto de uma noite qualquer com outro homem? Isso o infernizou por anos enquanto assistia Edward crescer e ser tão diferente do pai em diversos aspectos, mas Esme sempre esquivava de suas perguntas sobre a paternidade do seu filho mais velho. Jasper nasceu dois anos depois, Rosalie veio para completar a família, mas Paolo nunca obteve a resposta que queria.

Apenas uma recaída ocorreu entre os dos e foi no ano anterior a segunda traição de Esme com o verdadeiro pai de Rose, mas essa outra noite não resolveu os problemas entre os dois. Paolo passaria anos tentando desvendar esse mistério e Esme passaria a mesma quantidade de tempo escondendo seus segredos em relação aos filhos, mas a mulher viu anos de trabalho para se manter segura irem por água abaixo quando Bella flagrou aquela conversa.

A americana tinha motivos suficientes para abrir a boca e revelar aquele segredo para quem quisesse, pois odiava o lugar, odiava aquela família, odiava qualquer coisa relacionada aos Cullens. Por isso Esme correu atrás dela o mais rápido possível e a impediu de continuar andando quando segurou o braço da mulher com firmeza.

- Espere um pouquinho, _querida_. - ela disse com sarcasmo. - Nós precisamos ter uma conversinha antes.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior com força quando escutou aquele pedido com sentido de exigência e se manteve calada, esperando o que a mulher em sua frente furiosa iria dizer sobre o flagra que ocorreu para a desgraça de ambas. Saber aquele segredo jogaria uma culpa sobre Bella quando ela encontrasse Edward mais tarde e soubesse algo importante de sua vida, mas ainda assim ela não queria deixar que uma ameaça a causasse tanto medo.

- Não precisa se preocupar, - ela disse soltando o braço do aperto de Esme. - Eu não escutei nada.

- Mas...

- Ninguém irá saber que você andou pulando a cerca há alguns anos, _querida_. - Bella murmurou piscando para a mulher surpresa. - Seu segredo poderoso está bem guardado comigo.

- Se você sonhar em abrir o bico, eu vou me garantir que algo muito pior que carregar um quilo de pó no estomago aconteça com você, ouviu bem? - Esme a ameaçou só para não perder a viagem.

- Se eu ganhasse um dólar toda vez que escutasse essa ameaça... - foi a última coisa que Bella disse antes de deixá-la parada e voltar ao galinheiro.

Mas a confiança de não temer mais uma ameaça foi se desfazendo conforme a morena recolhia os ovos para serem levados para a cozinha. O peso do segredo foi caindo sobre seus ombros e era insuportável demais saber que Edward talvez não fosse filho de Carlisle como tanto acreditava e ter que privá-lo dessa verdade que poderia fazer parte de sua vida. Ninguém merecia passar vinte e seis anos acreditando cegamente em algo como Edward fazia, passando por cima de diversos problemas por Carlisle ser seu pai e ele dever o mínimo de respeito, mas Bella também não era louca de ser a pessoa que o contaria aquilo. Não queria ganhar mais um problema ao se envolver com o problema dos outros, porém, sabia que não conseguiria agir normalmente quando estivesse na presença do moreno.

Dessa forma, desacelerou no final do dia para ganhar mais tempo entre a última tarefa doméstica e o encontro no galpão com Edward. Ainda queria encontrá-lo, morrer de prazer em seus braços, perder a voz quando gemesse seu nome, mas não saberia o que iria sentir quando olhasse em seus olhos e aquela verdade passasse por eles. A relação dos dois poderia ser baseada no sexo e nada mais, entretanto, ela se colocou no lugar dele e pensou como Edward poderia se sentir quando soubesse que ela também fez parte daquele segredo.

Mas a morena foi surpreendida quando saiu do banho e caminhava em direção ao quarto que dividia com Hermita. Uma mão segurou sua cintura e a outra tapou seus olhos ao forçá-la a parar de andar e girar, encarando Edward com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Ao ver seus dentes perfeitos esboçando um sorriso tão perfeito quanto, Bella engoliu seco e quis com todas as forças apagar o segredo de sua mente. Vestiu uma carapuça de seriedade e demonstrou que estava irritada com aquela brincadeira dele.

- O que aconteceu? - Edward perguntou percebendo a seriedade da morena. - O que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Você nada. - ela respondeu desviando o olhar dele. - Só estou irritada com outras coisas.

- Lupita, acertei? - ele tentou.

- É, você acertou. - Bella mentiu para o bem dos dois. - Eu briguei com ela outra vez hoje. Ela está cada vez mais insuportável.

- Se você quiser, eu posso pedir educadamente que ela pare de te encher. - Edward sugeriu com seu ar de poderoso, o que às vezes irritava Bella.

- Não precisa. - a americana disse respirando fundo e perdendo toda a vontade de continuar fingindo que estava irritada com ele. - Além do mais, eu conheço o seu jeito educado de conversar com as pessoas. Nada delicado.

- Eu não vejo você reclamar de minha falta de delicadeza. - o moreno comentou tornando a conversa mais maliciosa e prendendo os braços ao redor da cintura marcada de Bella. - Na verdade, eu só te escuto pedir para ser o mais indelicado possível.

- E você gosta quando eu peço para você ser bruto comigo? - Bella o provocou laçando o pescoço do colombiano e ficando na ponta dos pés para ter melhor acesso aos seus lábios em um beijo lascivo.

- Muito. - ele respondeu descendo uma mão para a nádega de Bella e a agarrando para colar o corpo da morena mais perto e demonstrar como o papo já estava o excitando.

- Que bom porque, _you know, I like it rough and you do it __so__ well, Eduardo_…

Bella sabia que bastava chamá-lo de _Eduardo_ para o moreno soltar um grunhido antes de possuir sua boca com pressa, tesão e vontade. Esses três elementos combinados sempre terminavam com os dois se perdendo um no outro dentro do galpão, pouco se importando em um chão sujo servir como local para as noites intermináveis em que Edward se afundava naquele corpo pecaminoso e finalizava um dia cansativo ao lado de uma mulher ideal.

Cada noite comprovava que Bella era _ideal _para um homem como ele, pois ela era insaciável, infratora das morais sexuais, mais ligada no que poderia lhe proporcionar prazer do que sentir algum pudor com as coisas que eles faziam. Após anos na busca incansável por uma mulher que fosse compatível com ele em vários aspectos - não só sexuais -, Edward finalmente tinha a encontrado, mas muitos motivos levavam os dois a manter a postura e não demonstrar que já se pertenciam.

**.**

**#**


	18. Capítulo XVII

**#**

**.**

Dedos levemente trêmulos percorriam a pele suada por toda a extensão daquela lombar bem moldada. Eles subiam lentamente, quase sem encostar-se à pele, para depois descerem em ziguezague de volta para o início das nádegas cobertas pela calcinha de tecido fino meio transparente, brincando com o elástico da peça íntima e voltando a subir. Ele repetia os movimentos sem cansar e a cada subida e descida que executava, ele escutava uma risada baixa saltar dos lábios entreabertos da morena e o hálito quente contra seu peito no suspiro que ela soltava.

- Isso faz cócegas. - Bella comentou roçando a ponta do pé na panturrilha de Edward no mesmo movimento que ele fazia em suas costas. - Pára, Edward.

- Não estou afim. - ele disse dançando com os dedos mais uma vez na pele da morena e a sentindo se ajeitar melhor sobre seu corpo. - Quero gravar cada linha de suas costas em meus dedos.

- Posso saber por quê? - ela questionou apoiando o queixo no peito do moreno para fitá-lo melhor.

- Vontade, só isso. - o moreno respondeu dando um suspiro de cansaço e colando por completo a mão que brincava nas costas de Bella, apertando de leve sua carne macia.

- O que foi? Você está meio distante hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa no trabalho?

- Não é nada. É que eu preciso viajar amanhã e eu estou com zero de vontade, sabe?

- Viajar? - ela retrucou surpresa e levantou o corpo para sentar sobre o quadril dele. - Para onde?

- México. - Edward respondeu colando as mãos nas laterais do quadril da morena e o acariciando de leve. - Preciso finalizar um negócio com novos compradores e Alice precisa recrutar novas _mulas_ para atravessar a fronteira com os Estados Unidos.

- Você vai viajar com Alice? - Bella perguntou tentando disfarçar como aquela história não a agradava.

- É. Muitas vezes nossos trabalhos em outros países coincidem e nós viajamos juntos.

- Entendi.

Ela queria não demonstrar que o fato de Edward viajar com Alice a incomodava e muito, mas estava difícil quando ele estava com seus olhos tão próximos e podia descobrir facilmente o que significava aquele olhar de preocupação que ela tinha. Por isso a morena decidiu levantar do colo do moreno e caminhar até a entrada do galpão onde suas roupas estavam.

- O que foi? - Edward perguntou sem entender por que ela tinha mudado de postura. Até alguns minutos antes ela estava toda dengosa com ele e agora tinha essa atitude repentina.

- Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. - Bella mentiu vestindo a blusa colada ao corpo. - Fiquei meio enjoada, sei lá. Não deve ser nada.

- Tem certeza? - ele insistiu levantando e parando em frente à morena colocando o short jeans.

- Tenho. Deve ser o calor, eu não bebi muita água hoje. Eu só preciso deitar um pouco que amanhã eu vou estar melhor.

- É uma pena. - Edward comentou colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Bella e segurando seu rosto com uma mão. - Eu vou ficar fora dois dias e queria passar essa noite com você.

- Desculpa, mas eu realmente não estou me sentindo bem agora.

- Tudo bem. - ele beijou os lábios da morena delicadamente e colou sua testa à dela. - Tente não se meter em confusões enquanto eu estiver fora.

- Não posso te prometer o impossível. - Bella disse com um sorriso frouxo e se sentindo culpada por estar o deixando mais cedo do que ambos desejavam por causa de uma raiva que só ela entendia.

- Prometo que trago uma garrafa de tequila para você.

- Ficarei muito agradecida.

Bella não conseguiu ficar muito tempo longe dos lábios de Edward e pôs-se nas pontas dos pés para laçar seu pescoço em um beijo quente e já cheio de saudade. Sabia que estava sendo idiota por sentir raiva dele com a viagem envolvendo Alice, mas o ódio que tinha por aquela mulher lhe impedia até mesmo de aproveitar os últimos minutos deles juntos antes de dois dias longe um do outro. Depositou toda a saudade que sentiria dele no modo que suas línguas se reconheciam e que as mãos de Edward apertavam sua cintura, soltando um grunhido de frustração ao se separar dele.

- Espere. - Edward disse segurando sua mão e a impedindo de deixar o galpão.

Ele foi até sua calça jeans jogada no chão e tirou algo do bolso fronteiro. Era um pequeno aparelho celular moderno que ele tinha e o moreno colocou na palma da mão de Bella, a fechando junto com a sua.

- Para manter contato durante esses dias. - ele disse e acrescentou um sorriso de canto para ela. - Não se preocupe que ele tem carga para agüentar dois dias.

- Certo. - Bella assentiu analisando o celular e levantando o rosto com um sorriso meio tímido, o que ela achava estranho de expressar. - Agora eu preciso ir.

- Ok.

- Boa noite. - ela disse o beijando docemente outra vez e dando um passo para trás.

- Boa noite. - Edward repetiu e quase não sorriu quando seus dedos se separaram dos dela.

Eles não queriam se separar naquela noite, nem em outras, mas apesar de não demonstrarem em palavras essa falta de vontade, seus gestos já eram suficientes para alguém de fora entender o que estava acontecido. Bella mordia o lábio inferior com um pouco de pressão e dava passos lentos para trás ainda com os olhos presos nos de Edward.

Ele tinha uma mão deslizando por seus fios bagunçados tão devagar quanto os passos dela e a fitava com muito esforço para gravar com precisão cada detalhe daquele rosto para levar naqueles dois dias de viagens. Seria pedir demais que eles abrissem a boca para dizer "Vou sentir sua falta", mas _um dia_ isso seria possível até mesmo para aqueles dois.

- Ah, esqueci de uma coisa. - Bella disse parando quase na saída do galpão e dando passos apressados de volta a ele.

Edward sentiu seu pescoço ser abraçado com força por ela e o cabelo selvagem da morena roçar em sua bochecha quando ela se pôs novamente na ponta dos pés para ficar em uma altura ideal para tocá-lo, envolvê-lo nos braços e deixar que suas peles se esquentassem por alguns segundos preciosos.

- Boa viagem. - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e dei um beijo estalado em seu maxilar.

- Obrigado. - o moreno agradeceu descendo uma mão por suas costas e apertando sua cintura brevemente.

- _I'll miss you..._ - o sussurro saiu tão baixo que ele mal escutou as palavras, mas o sorriso se manifestando em sua face indicou que ele tinha captado perfeitamente a frase que ela disse.

- _Me too_.

Bella evitou beijar os lábios de Edward outra vez, pois talvez não conseguisse se controlar e terminaria a noite em seus braços novamente. Não que fosse ser uma ideal descartável com tanta facilidade, mas ela sabia que ser dele mais uma vez só pioraria o que sua ausência causaria. Seriam dois dias que a morena dormiria em uma cama mais confortável do que um chão sujo de galpão, porém, seriam duas noites que não teria as mãos de Edward massageando partes especificas de seu corpo durante o sono e seriam duas manhãs que eles não trocariam um olhar cúmplice durante o café da manhã que ela o servia. Seriam dois dias de tortura e saudade.

Ao deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, apertou os olhos e soltou todo o ar dos pulmões em um suspiro longo enquanto tentava bloquear a lembrança viva da saliva de Edward contra sua pele, de sua voz dizendo bobagens durante toda noite a fazendo rir. Queria deixar no galpão qualquer fato que pudesse piorar a saudade que sentiria dele, pois ela sabia, mas não tinha _coragem_ para assumir que o envolvimento com o colombiano beirava a necessidade às vezes.

Do outro lado do quintal escuro, no segundo andar da casa tomada pelo silêncio, Edward deixava a água fria cair por suas costas e encharcar seu cabelo bagunçado que já estava precisando cortar, segundo Bella. Essa lembrança o fez sorrir e relembrar o modo que ela adentrou seu cabelo com uma expressão séria e resmungou que ele estava parecendo um bandido, mas Edward contornou a situação lhe _roubando_ um beijo e fazendo a morena esquecer esse detalhe que nada influenciava entre os dois. Seria desses encontros e de muitos outros que ele sentiria falta nos dias que viajasse a trabalho, mas tinha feito a escolha certa quando a entregou um dos celulares que usava. Pelo menos a tecnologia estaria ao favor dos dois quando a maldita saudade batesse e ambos se sentissem desprotegidos sem as carapuças de indiferença antes tão presente e agora praticamente inexistente.

Não foi preciso Hermita chamar seu nome para que a americana acordasse na manhã seguinte. Seus olhos abriram assim que ela sentiu que já era manhã e que Edward estava em um avião naquela hora. Ele não disse o horário do vôo, mas Bella já sabia de experiências prévias que quando alguém daquela casa viajava era, às vezes, antes mesmo do sol nascer, então concluiu que naquele dia não iria reprimir um sorriso quando o encontrasse na mesa do café da manhã e não precisaria fingir que há algumas horas estavam _atracados_ no galpão da fazenda. Só precisava agüentar aquele dia sem muita disposição e em 48 horas sua rotina estava de volta como ambos desejavam. Em algumas horas ela poderia dormir em paz nos braços quentes do moreno, poderia acordar sentindo a barba dele espetando seu rosto no beijo matinal e poderia saber que no final de mais um dia eles repetiriam o ciclo vicioso.

- Mita, - Bella chamou a cozinheira após retirar a mesa do almoço. - Você precisa de mim para alguma coisa agora?

- Acho que não, _chica_. - Hermita respondeu olhando ao redor e se certificando que a cozinha estava em ordem.

- Então, eu posso ir caminhar um pouco? Estou precisando relaxar, sei lá...

- Tudo bem. - a cozinheira concordou com um sorriso. - Mas não vá muito longe porque eu posso precisar de você.

- Ficarei por perto, não se preocupe.

Conhecendo cada canto daquela fazenda, Bella escolheu as áreas mais calmas para fazer sua caminhada de reflexão. Além do cansaço físico, sua mente também estava cansada depois de muito pensar sobre os fatos da noite anterior. Foi pega de surpresa quando Edward disse que iria viajar com Alice para o México e a idéia não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

Ela odiava a mulher baixinha com jeito arrogante por inúmeros outros motivos e esse fato não mudaria por nada, mas o ódio se tornou maior ao tomar conhecimento de que ela seria a companheira de Edward por dois dias em outro país. Enquanto Bella ficaria presa na fazenda e suportaria a saudade das noites ao lado do moreno, Alice estaria com ele esse tempo todo e talvez escutasse sua risada rouca, sentiria seu perfume marcante e ouviria seus comentários infalíveis em situações corriqueiras. _Aquela_ mulher que tanto odiava faria parte da rotina de Edward e a americana inchou a raiva ainda mais em seu peito ao pensar nisso.

Não estava sentindo ciúmes de Alice - e mesmo que tivesse não iria assumir tão facilmente -, mas algo em sua mente lhe dizia para desconfiar de todas as ações daquela mulher. Já teve muitos momentos em que queria esganar cruelmente Alice por causa da arrogância com que a tratava e isso era suficiente para duvidar de qualquer próxima atitude dela. Quem a garantia que a colombiana não gostasse de fazer o inferno na vida de Edward só para sua própria diversão?

A americana bufou entre os dentes e tentou arrumar sua franja meio bagunçada enquanto tentava não pensar nos dois naquele momento, o que estaria fazendo, como Edward estaria, mas era difícil. Estava acostumada a acordar com ele, vê-lo em alguns minutos durante o dia mesmo que não pudessem trocar mais que um olhar comparsa e agora nada lhe restava além da lembrança dos últimos instantes com ele. Contra sua orelha ainda ressoava a voz estragada do moreno dizendo que sentiria sua falta também e o estomago da morena se retorceu com _aquela_ sensação engraçada que a fazia sentir frio e calor ao mesmo tempo. A sensação que ela estava tentando esconder por trás da segurança comum entre os dois agora queria se espalhar para o restante de seu corpo e dominá-la por completo.

- Não mesmo. - Bella ordenou a sua mente e sentou sobre uma pilha de sacos.

Não iria se rebaixar tão facilmente e assumir o que estava sentindo. Isso a faria ser uma mulher que não gostava de ser: propensa a conseqüências devastadoras ao deixar seu coração comandar a mente. Já passou por situações em que não se reconheceu por permitir que fosse capitaneada pelos sentimentos e deixasse a proteção tão vistosa se destruir com simples gestos como uma palavra carinhosa e um sorriso acalentador. O amor que sentiu por poucos homens em sua vida a fez se transformar em uma mulher quase submissa, que nunca dizia não e aceitava alguns absurdos que a Bella casual jamais permitiria, mas essa nova faceta só vinha acompanhada por um sentimento forte como o amor. Amor, não tesão, não sexo por puro prazer. Por isso estava começando a estranhar o que estava sentindo.

- Eu juro que se isso acontecer... - ela resmungou como se brigasse com seu coração, mas bufou de raiva por não conseguir completar a sentença.

Em busca de uma distração para sua mente não voltar para aquele assunto, a morena apoiou o queixo na mão e passou a observar o quintal da fazenda um pouco mais movimentado do que estava quando chegou a aquele local. Alguns homens que trabalhavam diretamente com Carlisle conversavam entre si enquanto caminhavam para o outro lado do quintal e tinham nas mãos armas de fogo para caso algo fora do comum acontecer. Essa distinção do que era comum e o que não era aceitável para eles que assustava Bella, pois ela não queria estar na linha de fogo quando alguma _merda_ acontecesse.

Mas a americana viu alguém que não despertava ódio em seu coração entre os homens. Era Jasper, o único Cullen que ela gostava - fora Edward - e há muito tempo os dois não se falavam. Nem mesmo recordando as histórias que Edward contou sobre o irmão a fez não sentir felicidade e menos pressionada quando ele acenou para ela e mudou o caminho que fazia para se aproximar.

O homem coçou a barba crescida ao sorrir para Bella e sentou no espaço vazio sobre os sacos que ela também estava sentada. Os dois trocaram um olhar por alguns segundos antes de a morena rir baixo a balançar a cabeça o fazendo rir também.

- Qual a graça? - Jasper perguntou.

- Nada. - Bella o respondeu diminuindo a risada. - Eu só estava precisando rir um pouco para relaxar.

- Trabalho demais?

- Estresse demais.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Você ainda odeia esse lugar, não é?

- Mais ou menos. - a morena soltou um suspiro de cansaço e o encarou. - Agora eu odeio mais minha situação do que estar aqui.

- Se quiser alguém para conversar...

- Eu sei que esse país faz mais calor que o inferno, mas precisa fazer calor todos os dias? - ela desembuchou sem parar para pensar sobre o que iria falar. Precisava apenas descarregar o estresse de alguma forma. - Eu só me lembro de ter chovido um dia desde que eu cheguei aqui e mesmo assim fez o maior calor durante a noite que eu pensei que fosse virar uma poça de suor.

- Realmente, o calor daqui não ajuda.

- Minha pele vai estragar com tanto sol que eu tomo todos os dias. Meu cabelo está uma merda porque eu não tenho um shampoo adequado e quase nunca posso lavá-lo porque não tenho tempo no final do dia. E eu nem vou comentar sobre minhas unhas...

- Então, seu estresse é basicamente por causa do cabelo e das unhas? - Jasper perguntou segurando o riso com aquele fato.

- Pode achar que eu sou fútil, mas não poder ter o mínimo de vaidade me estressa sim. Eu sou mulher, que mal há nisso hein? - ela retrucou nervosa.

- Não estou achando que você é fútil, relaxe. - ele se defendeu rapidamente. - Só que sua declaração me deu uma idéia.

- Que idéia? - Bella quis saber quando viu o colombiano se levantar e sacudindo a sujeira do saco que estavam sentados na calça jeans.

- Vou tentar melhorar seu humor com um passeio. Vamos?

Bella ficou olhando para a mão de Jasper estendida em sua frente e fitou seus olhos cor de mel por um tempo enquanto tentava assimilar a sugestão de melhoria de seu humor que ele deu. Quando aquele homem gentil se aproximou para conversar com ela, a morena não imaginou que de sua boca fosse sair reclamações sobre cabelo e unha, mas disfarçar sua raiva com coisas fúteis ao invés de revelar por que estava realmente chateada foi melhor, pois assim ele não saberia que seu irmão mais velho era o motivo para a americana estar triste e emburrada. Talvez não fosse uma idéia tão ruim assim aceitar o convite e se distrair um pouco com alguém que a agradava...

- Eu vou me meter em problema por aceitar isso. - ela disse segurando a mão de Jasper e ficando em pé.

- Você está comigo, não precisa se preocupar. Eu limpo sua barra com alguma mentira.

- Se fosse fácil assim... - ela murmurou sem que ele escutasse e sua cabeça projetou a imagem de Edward irritada quando Bella citava o nome do irmão, mas mesmo assim ela não desistiu de seguir Jasper pelo quintal.

Mas ele conseguiu passar um pouco de calma para Bella e ela relaxou mais quando começou a observar a estrada do lado de fora do carro importado enquanto eles rodavam em direção à cidade. Um dia diferente na rotina agonizante poderia ser uma boa idéia. A morena só não queria ter mais minutos de ócio que pudessem transportar sua mente para outro país enquanto agonizava de saudade. E dessa vez não era os Estados Unidos que lhe vinha à mente...

Passando menos calor, mas igualmente incomodado com a distância, Edward desligou a TV impaciente por não saber mais o que fazer. Chegara cedo à cidade e tinha resolvido metade das negociações que foi fazer no país e não tinha nenhum compromisso para a noite. Se fosse em outra ocasião ele estaria ocupando seu tempo livre com sua acompanhante de viagem que se encontrava nesse momento no quarto ao lado do que ele estava, mas os tempos mudaram.

Alice não ficou muito feliz quando Edward escolheu ficar em um quarto separado do seu, mas não resmungou nada quando entraram no elevador para deixar as malas antes de sair para o trabalho. Ele tinha simplesmente enchido o saco da mulher que o satisfazia plenamente e pensava que o motivo para isso era a rotina que se instalou entre os dois.

Edward nunca conseguiu ficar muito tempo com a mesma mulher - seu espírito sagitariano logo o fazia procurar novas aventuras - e Alice era a que estava a mais tempo em sua vida, mas até então ele não tinha enjoado de se encontrar com a cunhada. Talvez o clima de proibido ajudasse a manter o _fogo_ entre os dois queimando, porém, o moreno sentia cada vez mais a chama apagando.

Seu corpo ainda podia responder aos estímulos visuais quando os dois se encontravam por acaso na casa que moravam, só que não era a mesma resposta de antigamente. Ele não sentia mais uma necessidade louca de possuir o corpo pequeno de Alice, de fazê-la gritar seu nome em uma ilusória possessão de momento, de saber que não importasse o que acontecesse ela iria procurá-lo no final da noite para satisfazê-lo e se satisfazer. A satisfação que Alice era capaz de dá-lo em cada encontro estava sendo facilmente substituída por outro tipo de prazer que ele encontrou em outra mulher.

Foi a imagem do último segundo ao lado de Bella que veio a mente de Edward quando o quarto entrou na penumbra após a televisão ser desligada. Ele recordou o cheiro de sabão de coco que o cabelo selvagem da morena tinha, o toque de suas mãos miúdas em seu pescoço quando ela sussurrou em inglês que iria sentir falta dele. Edward já estava sentindo falta dela, de ficar ao seu lado a noite inteira, de ter a certeza de que qualquer comentário seu a irritaria, mas que depois de muito charme ela iria ceder e o chamaria de idiota com um olhar de desprezo. E aquele sorriso demonstrando saudade se instalou nos lábios do moreno quando ele levantou da cama com o maço de cigarros na mão.

As portas da varanda estavam abertas e convidativas para um último cigarro antes de dormir. Ainda era cedo, mas um vôo longo o deixou cansado e Edward não tinha planos para finalizar aquela noite a não ser dormindo profundamente com o ar-condicionado deixando o quarto gelado. Mas a batida em sua porta o fez olhar por cima do ombro quando tirou o cigarro do maço e ele resmungou algo antes de se dirigir para atendê-la.

Para seu desgosto, Alice estava parada em sua frente com um sorriso que não conseguia esconder as más intenções por trás daquela visita noturna inesperada. Ele analisou o vestido preto colado as curvas da mulher em sua frente e passou a mão pela barba cerrada ao soltar um suspiro longo que poderia informar cansaço ou desespero. No seu caso, indicava os dois.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? - Alice perguntou depois de esperar alguma reação dele.

- Depende.

- De quê?

- Se você veio me incomodar.

- E o que você consideraria incômodo? - ela retrucou de modo sedutor.

- Vamos cortando o papo furado e indo direto ao assunto. - Edward a cortou grosseiramente, o que foi um erro, pois atiçou uma personagem naquela mulher.

- Você saber muito bem que esse seu jeito bruto me deixa louca. - Alice disse o empurrando para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta. - Eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer besteira quando você encarna o traficante irritado comigo.

- Não estou com paciência para joguinhos, Alice. - ele resmungou a ignorando e dando as costas, mas a mão apressada da mulher o segurou.

- Não me trate dessa forma se você não quiser que eu me rasgue toda por sua causa, Edward. Você sabe muito bem que eu sou não me controle por muito tempo quando você me chama das formas mais grosseiras e me trata como uma vagabunda.

Ele tentava ignorá-la, mas Alice estava literalmente aos seus pés quando se jogou de joelhos em sua frente e o segurou pelo cós da calça. O desespero de uma mulher rejeitava beirava a humilhação, mas para ela não estava pensando corretamente quando todo o seu corpo desejava aquele homem com mais vontade que nunca. O desprezo que estava recebendo de Edward ultimamente a estava deixando louca.

- Eu posso implorar se você quiser, mas não me deixe terminar essa noite sem você. - ela murmurou cravando as unhas em seu abdômen seco e o vendo fechar os olhos.

- Implore, então. - ele pediu ao perder a concentração com as unhas longas arranhando sua pele em locais estratégicos.

- Por favor, Edward. Me _foda_ da forma que só você sabe.

Era exatamente isso que estava faltando para Edward se entregar; escutar que ele era o melhor, que nenhum outro homem fazia qualquer mulher que se envolvesse com ele sentir prazer da forma que ele era capaz. Foi com o ego inchado pelos suplícios cheios de frases que estimularam a mente do moreno que ele agarrou Alice pelo braço e a levantou do chão sem delicadeza alguma. E a atiro na cama de modo rude antes de avançar sobre seu corpo para saciar o desejo que nasceu mesmo que em sua mente ele fantasiasse outro corpo para nomear seu aquela noite.

O que Edward não imaginava era que na fazenda onde deixou sua mente as coisas estivessem um pouco diferente do que ele esperava. Bella ainda sentia uma saudade louca dele, mas seu humor estava mudado por conta do acontecimento de sua tarde no dia anterior. Quando Jasper sugeriu que os dois dessem um passeio para distraí-la das frustrações ela não imaginou que fosse ser conduzida até o shopping no centro de Medellín para uma tarde de relaxamento feminino, como ele apelidou a tarde.

Ele mostrou as lojas caras e fez comentários sobre como a esposa passava tardes gastando muito dinheiro com bolsas e sapatos, a fazendo rir com as críticas ao consumismo exacerbado de Alice. Foi atencioso e paciente quando insistiu que Bella comprasse um vestido novo, um shampoo decente e fizesse as unhas. Ela se sentiu mal com a dedicação que o homem estava colocando no passei feito apenas para a diversão dela, mas soube reconhecer o esforço dele e aceitar os presentes. Pelo menos pôde aliviar as tensões na manicure e pedicure que ganhou enquanto ele estava na livraria do shopping.

Mas nem com toda essa distração Bella conseguiu esquecer que Edward ainda estava longe, ainda mais por não saber que horas ele iria chegar. Soube naquela manhã que sua viagem de dois dias foi resumida para um dia e meio quando acordou com a mensagem dele, mas Edward não soube informar que horas eles iriam conseguir um vôo de volta para a Colômbia. Só disse que logo estaria de volta e que a morena não precisava mais sofrer de saudade.

A piadinha que fez no final da mensagem colocou um sorriso nos lábios da americana e Bella suportou o restante do dia sem muito sofrimento, pois só de saber que sua rotina voltaria naquela noite ela já sentiu o peso de 10 toneladas em seu ombro sendo resumido a nada. Nenhuma pressão estava mais presente em sua mente e ela conseguiria agüentar aquele local inóspito com a mesma paciência que tinha antes de ele viajar.

Nem mesmo as implicações de Lupita conseguiram dissipar a felicidade que ela estava sentindo, mas disfarçava muito bem. Aceitou até mesmo a função de recolher os ovos recém colocados no galinheiro ao entardecer, coisa que não suportava fazer por causa dos mosquitos mordendo sua pele que eram tão comuns naquele horário. Cantarolando um hip-hop qualquer que lembrava a época que ainda estava em San Diego, ela pegou a cestinha na entrada do galinheiro e começou seu trabalho.

Bella estava tão distraída enquanto recolhia os ovos que não escutou os passos discretos atrás de onde estava e foi pega de surpresa quando uma garrafa com conteúdo meio dourado surgiu em sua frente e em seu ouvido foi sussurrado:

- Surpresa...

**Siempre Me Quederá - Bebe **

Ao ler no rótulo da garrafa "Tequila", a americana soltou a cesta sem ligar para os ovos quebrando ao encontrar o chão e girou o corpo para laçar o pescoço que lhe fez falta, o homem que lhe fez falta. Estava pouco se importando em ser efusiva demais e demonstrar o que seu coração sentia em segredo, pois a única coisa que queria era ter certeza de que ele estava de volta.

- Vai com calma. - Edward brincou quando sentiu os braços apertados com mais força ao redor de seu pescoço.

- Desculpa. - Bella murmurou envergonhada e o soltou, mas suas mãos seguraram o rosto dele antes de depositar um beijo cândido nos lábios que fizeram falta. - Você voltou...

- Eu disse que voltaria. Sentiu minha falta tanto assim?

- Não, é que eu não sabia se você ainda chegaria hoje por causa do horário e... - ela tentou explicar com as bochechas coradas, mas Edward riu e a segurou pela cintura tirando seus pés brevemente do chão.

- Eu também senti sua falta, _chica_.

- Eu sei. - Bella retrucou respirando fundo e deixando que sua boca encontrasse a dele em um beijo mais cheio de vontade.

Edward deixou a garrafa cair no amontoado de feno atrás de Bella e com as duas mãos livre poder fazer o reconhecimento daquele corpo que tanto habitou seus pensamentos com saudade. Sentiu que cada movimento de sua língua contra a ela era acompanhado de um gemido baixo de um prazer que não era nem sexual nem celestial. Era a certeza de que o outro não iria embora tão cedo e que aquela noite seria como as outras que compartilharam.

- Não sei se foi a distância, mas seu cheiro está muito mais excitante que antes. - ele murmurou ao beijar o pescoço da americana enquanto a deitava sobre o feno macio.

- É o shampoo novo que eu ganhei de presente. - Bella respondeu entre os risos baixos que dava com as cócegas que a barba cerrada dele causava contra sua pele.

- Hum, alguém andou te agradando enquanto eu estava fora? - Edward indagou em tom de brincadeira, não percebendo o que ela disse significava.

- Digamos que sim.

- E quem foi? Posso sabe?

- Acho que você não ficaria muito feliz em saber.

A reposta meio vaga que ela deu fez Edward parar de beijar o colo exposto de Bella e levantar o rosto com as sobrancelhas juntas em uma expressão de desconfiança. A única pessoa que veio na mente dele foi seu irmão, pois ele era o único que Edward não aprovava como amigo de Bella e também era o único que ela conversava na fazenda além de Hermita, mas antes mesmo de dizer qualquer coisa a americana tomou as rédeas da situação.

Girando seu corpo, Bella montou no colo de Edward e o forçou a deitar no feno como antes ela estava. A expressão de desconfiança que ele tinha na face deu lugar a uma de curiosidade quando ela pegou a garrafa de tequila ao lado dele e tirou a tampa. O moreno a observou jogar o cabelo bagunçado para trás antes de tomar um gole direto do gargalo e deixar os lábios entreabertos enquanto sentia o líquido ardido descer por sua garganta.

- Você adivinhou que tequila me deixa levemente _descarada_? - ela perguntou aproximando os lábios quentes de álcool dos deles e soprando de leve.

- Mais descarada do que você já é? Impossível...

- Prepare-se para pagar pelo desafio, _Eduardo_. - Bella murmurou segurando o rosto dele com uma mão e aproveitando seus lábios entreabertos para despejar um pouco da tequila para então possuir sua boca _esquentada_.

Em um local incomum como um galinheiro, Edward e Bella puderam matar a saudade que estava sentindo com apenas um dia de separação e não se importaram com as galinhas cocoricando entre os gemidos e sussurros que os dois soltavam sem vergonha alguma. O suor que emanava de suas peles fazia o feno grudar e as bocas buscavam a outra com mais sede do que a garrafa cheia de tequila pudesse saciar. A risada divertida de Bella podia ser escutada quando algum dos animais fazia um som engraçado, mas logo sua concentração era toda voltada para o modo que os lábios de Edward se perdiam em seus seios e que sua coxa era apertada por dedos violentos.

Ninguém na fazenda parecia assimilar a ausência de Edward logo após retornar de viagem com o fato de os ovos das galinhas ainda não terem chegado à cozinha como já deveriam estar. É que ninguém sabia que em uma parte nada escondida do lugar existia um casal enterrando de vez a maldita saudade que os atormentou por longas 30 horas.

**.**

**#**


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Ok, agora o babado recomeça. Parei no capítulo 17 antes de toda a confusão de apagarem meu perfil e blá blá blá. Espero receber muitas reviews dos novos leitores e das antigas também, OUVIRAM? *olhar de ameaça para as V.A.'s***

* * *

**#**

**.**

Era para ser uma manhã como outra qualquer na mansão da fazenda, mas a quebra de uma rotinha fez tudo mudar como da água para o vinho. Apenas quatro dos cincos membros da casa desceram no horário de sempre para tomar o café da manhã servido pelas empregadas que desde cedo estavam organizando o desjejum. Por outro lado, cinco xícaras foram colocadas à mesa e uma delas não foi utilizada no horário costumeiro.

Bella olhou com desconfiança quando entrou na sala de jantar segurando a cesta de pães quentes saídos do forno e analisou a cena. Carlisle estava lendo o _El Colombiano _- principal jornal de Medellín - como fazia em todas as manhãs. Esme passava geléia real em um pedaço de croissant e tinha o típico olhar de tédio quando percebeu a presença da americana. Alice conversava com Jasper enquanto comia as bolinhas de mamão que Bella era obrigada a fazer com o boleador todas as malditas manhãs porque aquela mulher tinha muitas frescuras em relação a apresentação de suas comidas.

A cadeira que Edward sentava todas as manhãs estava vazia. E permaneceu vazia em todos os momentos que Bella levou algo da cozinha para a mesa e notou sua ausência.

Ele nunca deixava de tomar o café da manhã com a família quando estava na cidade e não precisava sair tão cedo. Na noite anterior, enquanto os dois descansavam sobre alguns montes de feno no estábulo e ela brincava com a correntinha dourada que ele sempre usava Edward não comentou que teria que trabalhar mais cedo que o normal e nem o café da manhã pudesse tomar. Esses detalhes ele gostava de compartilhar com ela mesmo que fossem bobagens, por isso Bella achou muito estranha a ausência do moreno.

Como não poderia ter uma resposta imediata sobre o motivo que o fez se ausentar logo pela manhã, ela deixou a cozinha no momento que todos terminaram o café e voltou à sala de jantar para arrumar a mesa. Só não esperava encontrar uma surpresa no horário errado.

Edward estava sentado em sua cadeira na mesa e sorriu descontraído para ela quando a morena parou na entrada da sala sem acreditar que ele estivesse finalmente aparecido.

- Bom dia. - ele disse virando a xícara e pegando o bule de café.

- Bom dia... - ela respondeu desconfiada, se aproximando dele. - O que você está fazendo?

- Tomando meu café. Parece que eu estou fazendo o que?

- Mas são quase nove e meia da manhã e todo mundo já tomou café.

- Me dei uma hora a mais de sono hoje, por sua causa, diga-se de passagem.

- Minha causa? - Bella retrucou sem entender.

- É. - Edward respondeu rindo. - Por sua causa eu fui dormir quase cinco horas da manhã ontem à noite e quando eu acordei com meu despertador eu pensei; eu estou cansado pra _caralho_ e não tenho nada para fazer pela manhã. Acho que vou tomar café mais tarde hoje.

- Ótimo! Agora eu vou ter que esperar _vossa senhoria_ terminar o café quase dez horas da manhã para tirar a mesa. - ela comentou irritada e ficou ainda mais quando ele riu baixo e tomou um gole do café.

- Ah, aproveite que você está com esse pano de prato na mão para limpar um pouco a mesa nessa parte porque está cheia de farelo de pão. Será que você poderia fazer isso?

- Claro, - Bella respondeu com sarcasmo. - Só vou arrastar minhas correntes até aí.

Edward era seu patrão e isso era um fato concreto, mas ela ficava extremamente irritada quando ele bancava o mandão e abusava da posição. No sexo, quando ele a perguntava quem manda e ela respondia com safadeza que só ele mandava era diferente de precisar servi-lo em uma obrigação que nada a agradava. Por isso a americana se aproximou da mesa e jogou o pano com irritação, para começar a limpar.

Só que esse pedido de Edward tinha outra intenção por trás pois ele aproveitou quando ela estava se debruçando para passar o pano e a puxou para cair sentada de lado em seu colo. Ele foi mais rápido e a prendeu naquela posição com os braços fechados ao seu redor e riu quando Bella se remexeu para se soltar.

- Você é louco? - ela perguntou entre os dentes enquanto se esforçava para se soltar. - Me solta.

- Não vou te soltar até você cumprir sua obrigação dessa manhã.

- Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma com você!

- Tem sim. Eu sou seu chefe e estou te obrigando a tomar café da manhã comigo.

- Como é? - Bella retrucou incrédula. - Você tá cheirando seu produto agora é?

- Qual o grande problema em você tomar café da manhã comigo?

- Eu acho que alguém poderia aparecer, sei lá. - ela respondeu sarcasticamente.

- E por que você acha que eu só desci para tomar café agora? Quando todo mundo já saiu para trabalhar e bater perna no shopping, no caso de minha mãe?

- Que...

- É, _chica_, - ele comentou esticando uma mão e pegando o último croissant na cestinha. - Acho que você não vai conseguir recusar esse croissant de queijo delicioso que a padaria faz.

Bella estava imóvel sobre o colo de Edward e o observava tirar um pedaço do croissant e levar a boca para mastigar. Ele fazia uma expressão de puro prazer bastante exagerada só para provocá-la e ela não conseguiu mais ficar irritada com ele. Riu daquela cena ridícula e revirou os olhos o vendo tirar outro pedaço e oferecer para ela. Mas quando Bella foi morder ele brincou um pouco e o afastou, a deixando irritada, mas de forma divertida. Ambos riam e Edward finalmente a deixou comer o pedaço de croissant que lhe era de direito.

- Você tem razão. Esse croissant é muito bom.

- Eu sempre tenho razão. - ele se vangloriou e beijou os lábios da morena ligeiramente. - _B__aiser fromage aromatisé¹_.

- O quê? - Bella perguntou sem entender, como nas outras vezes que ele falava algo em francês ou em outra língua com ela.

- Vou te mostrar.

O moreno segurou o rosto da americana e enterrou sua boca naqueles lábios que lhe eram tentadores. Bella arqueou sobre seu colo e o movimento de suas nádegas contra sua pélvis poderia despertar o desejo que nunca morria entre os dois, mas ele se controlou com sabedoria porque sabia como era doloroso ficar excitado e não poder descarregar da maneira que queria.

- Entendeu? - ele murmurou contra seus lábios e mordendo o inferior de leve.

- Aham. - ela assentiu rindo baixo. - Beijo com gosto de queijo.

- _En anglais, s'il vous plaît²_. - ele a provou só mais um pouco.

- _It's a fucking chesse flavour kiss, Eduardo³_. - Bella respondeu captando a malícia naquele joguinho.

- _Trés bien4_. Você já está começando a aprender como eu gosto.

- Eu sei, _professeur5._

Os dois brincavam de trocar informações em diversas línguas, Edward ensinando algumas frases maliciosas para escutá-la dizer sem saber o significado e depois estapeá-lo enquanto o chamava de idiota quando ele as traduzia. Mas era um dos momentos leves entre os dois, quando o sexo não era a coisa mais importante e que os mantinha juntos. Podiam se divertir juntos e esquecer que momentos como aqueles - quando Bella tomou café da manhã no colo dele - seriam perigosos se alguém descobrisse, mas os dois já tinham se arriscado em tantas outras situações que uma a mais, uma a menos não iria fazer diferença alguma.

As conseqüências daquele encontro aconchegante nas primeiras horas da manhã podem ser sentidas por ambos durante o restante do dia cheio de trabalho, quando o sorriso de satisfação não desapareceu dos lábios de Bella e Edward fechou duas novas encomendas milionárias sem se deixar estressar com as exigências que os compradores faziam. Por isso um fazia bem ao outro sem perceberem como suas vidas já estavam transformadas, mas enquanto a felicidade fosse inconseqüente ela seria a ideal, pois conhecendo bem aqueles dois dava para notar que saber que alguém estava mudando suas vidas não os deixaria tão confortáveis assim na presença do outro.

Mas enquanto o sentimento fosse confundido com diversão, um pouco do prazer carnal da noite anterior ou até mesmo pena do outro por demonstrar já estar tão envolvido - quando os dois estavam envolvidos na mesma intensidade - a situação não poderia ficar ruim para os dois. Bella encontrava uma forma de esquecer a obrigação naquela fazenda e quem estava a esperando nos Estados Unidos. Edward ficava mais calmo e tolerante com os trabalhadores cometendo erro atrás de erro durante o dia, o que refletia de uma boa forma no desempenho de seu trabalho e começava a ser notado por Carlisle.

O chefe do tráfico em toda a região de Medellín observava o filho finalizar a segunda encomenda para África naquele mês e se surpreendia com a facilidade que Edward conseguia convencer um dos clientes mais desconfiados de que a mercadoria produzida no último ano era a melhor que ele poderia encontrar na região. Antigamente já esperaria os bufos de impaciência vindo do seu sucessor dali a alguns anos, mas o homem em sua frente sorria enquanto concordava com algo que o comprador dizia.

- U$S 250.000,00 dólares na sua conta semana que vem, Carlisle Cullen. - Edward disse desligando o telefone e rindo ao recostar-se na poltrona. - Aquele cretino nunca mais irá abrir a boca para dizer que cocaína de Medellín é de qualidade inferior a Afegã.

- Qual a quantidade? - Carlisle perguntou verificando alguns dados no Palm.

- 150kgs para a quinta-feira e os 200kgs restantes até a terça-feira da semana que vem no máximo, mas eu o garanti que no domingo ele receberá toda a encomenda.

- Quase 400kgs para a Cidade do Cabo em menos de três dias enquanto nós temos mais duas encomendas de 150kgs cada uma para o México no começo da próxima semana e você tem essa convicção toda de que pode cumprir os prazos?

- Caso o senhor ainda não tenha percebido, nossa demanda de fardos de folhas colhidas por dia aumentou 30% desde o controle da última praga que tivemos e a refinaria está liberando quase 75kgs de pó da melhor qualidade por dia. Aumento da produção significa aumento do lucro para mim.

- Acho bom que eu receba esse dinheiro corretamente. - Carlisle disse em tom de ameaça que Edward já estava acostumado. - A sua última _merda_ ainda não foi esquecida por minha conta bancária.

- Nem pela minha. - Edward murmurou terminando de arquivar aquele pedido no celular e respirando de cansaço.

- Ah, estava quase me esquecendo. - o senhor Cullen disse parado na porta do escritório. - Sua mãe pediu para avisar que Rose e Emmett vêm jantar aqui hoje por algum motivo especial e você tem que estar presente.

- Que horas? - o moreno perguntou já sentindo o tédio da obrigação daqueles tipos de jantares.

- Por volta das 20h.

- Certo.

- E não se esqueça de me passar a fatura do último mês com os salários dos novos capangas.

- Vou ligar para Alberto agora pedindo.

Mas antes Edward precisava fazer uma parada estratégica na cozinha da casa com a desculpa de tomar um pouco de suco de melancia que Hermita tinha feito no começo daquela tarde. Sorte que nenhuma das cozinheiras estava presente quando ele enxergou a figura morena de baixa estatura e curvas exclusivas de costas para a porta mexendo em algo na pia ao lado da geladeira, o moreno se aproximando e colando seu corpo ao dela quando laçou sua cintura e beijou seu ombro descoberto pela alça caída da blusa que Bella usava.

- O que você quer,_ perv_? - ela perguntou rindo baixo ao perceber que ele estava a uma - _falta de -_ distância de sua retaguarda.

- Não posso mais te fazer visitas vespertinas? - Edward choramingou de modo dramático e mordeu a curva entre o pescoço e o ombro da morena.

- Pode, se você quiser sair daqui fedendo a peixe porque aparentemente sua irmã mais nova adora badejo com molhos estranhos.

- E eu odeio as comidas que Rosalie ama. Não tem como você estragar os peixes de hoje à noite e preparar uma costela de porco bem gordurosa?

- Posso, claro. E depois ainda vou esfregar as escamadas podres na cara da Lupita só para deixá-la mais irritada ainda.

Edward riu do tom de sarcasmo que ela usou e a deixou mais livre ao parar ao seu lado na bancada, observando a americana passar a lâmina da faca para descamar as postas de peixe na vasilha de metal. Bella tinha um bico discreto e vez ou outra mordia o lábio quando atingia uma área não tão fácil assim de limpar do peixe, o fazendo rir e achar suas expressões de aborrecimento simplesmente encantadoras. Mas obviamente sua mente masculina dizia que aquilo lhe dava mais tesão do com afeição.

- Acho super válido você sair daqui e voltar a trabalhar. - ela comentou após saber que estava sendo observada à quase cinco minutos. - _Papai Cullen_ está em casa hoje e você não pode ficar vacilando por aí. Vai que ele te pega com a cozinheira americana...

- Ele vai bater no meu ombro cheio de orgulho e dizer "Ê, filhão. Tá traçando uma _puta_ de uma gostosa, hein?". - Edward a provocou de volta no mesmo tom, mas Bella reagia de maneira mais estourada.

Ele segurou o pulso fino e a morena ficou estática quando foi impedida mais uma vez de estapeá-lo por conta de um comentário machista daquele homem. Bella o fitava com fogo das pupilas de tanta raiva que sentia quando Edward dizia coisas para denegrir a figura feminina e seu ódio se transformou em irritação quando ele riu e beijou seus lábios antes de soltar seu pulso.

- Eu já te disse que você nunca vai conseguir me bater. - ele comentou se afastando dela.

- E eu já te avisei que você ainda irá acordar sem _pau_ por causa desses comentários imbecis.

- Quem vai se arrepender depois é você, quando procurar o _pau_ que te agrada e ele estiver no pote de formol.

- Vai se fuder, Edward. - Bella o ignorou tamanha foi a irritação que sentiu com as brincadeiras deles e voltou a limpar os peixes.

Mesmo sendo brincadeiras pesadas, os dois não passavam muito tempo irritados um com outro. Bella era a primeira a estourar com as piadas dele, mas também era a primeira a reconhecer que de nada valia ficar agindo como se tivessem 15 anos e de birra com o outro. Nesses momentos ela tinha a certeza de que a mulher era mais madura que o homem em um _relacionamento_ e mal conseguia acreditar que aquele homem de quase trinta anos resmungava sem parar como um velho de setenta quando os dois estavam brigando e tinha os argumentos de um moleque de treze.

Era sempre Bella o mandando tomar em locais obscuros de seu corpo e Edward dando as costas e saindo do mesmo local que ela sem dizer nada, a carranca que ele vestida sendo suficiente para ela entender o nível de estresse. Mas a melhor parte dessas brigas vinha com o famoso sexo de reconciliação, quando durante longos e proveitosos minutos eles deixam de lado as diferenças e atiçavam as semelhanças entre os dois. O que mais tinham de iguais - o desejo incandescente nos movimentos e a falta de pudor com as palavras - fazia valer qualquer estresse anterior e tudo estava bem outra vez só esperando um novo ciclo começar.

Por obrigação, Edward tinha que estar presente na sala de jantar às 20h da noite, mas terminou de trabalhar cedo, se arrumou não muito elegante também cedo e desceu as escadas em direção a varanda da frente para fumar um cigarro e estar bastante relaxado quando as formalidades começassem.

Todos ainda estavam se arrumando e as empregadas terminavam de arrumar a mesa de doze lugares com talheres finos e taças para vinho tinto, espumante e água. Edward levantou a sobrancelha desconfiado com toda aquela pompa e procurou alguém para lhe explicar qual era o motivo especial para o jantar, achando a resposta quando Bella surgiu na sala de jantar segurando as duas últimas taças de vinho.

- Acho que eu não recebi o convite para a posse do novo presidente. - ele comentou a assistindo arrumar a mesa.

- Percebe-se por sua roupa. - Bella retrucou o olhando de canto de olho e rindo baixo.

- O que tem ela?

- Calça jeans e camisa de botões desarrumada, sério?

- Eu não costumo me arrumar muito para jantar na minha própria casa, sabia?

- Sua irmã vem jantar aqui depois de tanto tempo, sua mãe organizou tudo da melhor forma e com direito a espumante durante a sobremesa. Diga-me se seu traje condiz com a ocasião. - a americana disse com sabedoria e uma pitada de autoritarismo.

- Eu não iria adivinhar que era um jantar tão fresco assim. - ele tentou se defender, mas a expressão de desgosto dela com a roupa dele não mudava. - Ah, eu não vou trocar de roupa.

- Então, tente ficar um pouco menos mendigo.

- Você poderia me ajudar ao invés de ficar reclamando, não é? - ele sugeriu impaciente e Bella revirou os olhos.

- Tá certo, filhinho da mamãe.

Bella ficou ligeiramente na ponta dos pés para arrumar a gola da camisa que Edward vestia e deslizou as mãos sem pressão pescoço abaixo em direção aos três botões fora das casas fechando dois e escondendo o pouco do peito de fios grossos. Alisou na parte do peitoral tentando tirar os amassados discretos e isso o fez rir por causa do modo preocupado que ela olhava cada detalhe da camisa tentando deixá-lo um pouco mais arrumado.

- Você poderia fazer a barba pelo menos, não é? - Bella disse passando os dedos discretamente nos fios de cabelo do topete bagunçado que ele tinha.

- Você sabe que eu odeio fazer a barba e eu não a faria nem para um jantar com o Papa.

- Sempre com esse ar de vagabundo latino.

- Que você adora.

- Ai que convencido. - ela riu sem se estressar com a brincadeira dele e dando uma última arrumada no cabelo do moreno. - Acho que não ficou tão ruim assim.

- Concordo.

Os dois olharam na mesma hora para a entrada da sala e a mulher morena de olhos marcantes estava analisando a cena com um sorriso discreto nos lábios brilhosos com o gloss que usava. Bella corou de vergonha ao tomar conhecimento que Rose estava observando-a arrumar o cabelo de Edward e provavelmente o escutou fazer os comentários que só diziam respeito aos dois, mas o moreno não pareceu tão incomodado assim e abraçou a irmã.

- Finalmente o motivo para tanta frescura chegou. Onde está Emmett?

- Verificando se aquela _plantaçãozinha_ dele ainda existe. - Rose respondeu rindo para o irmão.

- Pode deixar que eu mesmo cuido daquele _pezinho_ que tanto alegrou nossas madrugadas de pôquer. - Edward disse rindo. - Então, qual o motivo para o jantar?

- Não posso contar ainda, só com o Emmett junto. - ela respondeu e voltou a fitar a americana. - Bella, não é?

- Isso. - Bella assentiu e sorriu para a mulher mais simpática daquela família. - Tudo bem?

- Tudo e com você?

- Também, eu acho.

- Preciso comentar; sua pele está maravilhosa, muito diferente da última vez que eu te vi. _Num_ brilho só...

- Eu vou fumar e... é isso. - Edward disse constrangido com aquele papo de pele maravilhosa, pois sabia o que estava deixando a pele de Bella tão hidratada e brilhosa.

- E eu preciso terminar de arrumar as coisas para o jantar. - Bella o seguiu no pensamento e os dois deixaram Rosalie sozinha na sala de jantar.

Uma coisa que Edward não podia negar era que a irmã mais nova sempre captava as coisas no ar antes de todo mundo e chegava a conclusões certeiras em tempo recorde. O olhar analítico sobre os dois e a atmosfera leve que percebeu quando viu a americana arrumar a camisa do irmão e fazer comentários singelos foram os primeiros passos para ela triunfar em mais uma missão de conclusão. Rose riu de orgulho por ser tão sagaz e subiu as escadas atrás da prima para colocar as novidades em dia.

O badejo com molho de frutas vermelhas e ervas finas que Hermita serviu fez muito sucesso no jantar e ocupou cada um enquanto Rose tomava coragem para contar aos pais que estava esperando o primeiro neto daquela família. Era uma pressão muito grande ser a primeira a gerar a próxima geração dos Cullens, a primeira geração após o domínio na fabricação e venda de cocaína e era isso que a preocupava. Seu pai poderia ver o neto como mais alguém para ficar em seu lugar dali a alguns anos, mas ela e Emmett tinham concordado em não envolver o filho com os negócios da família e isso nos levava a outro ponto importante daquele jantar; anunciar também que eles iriam morar em Portugal no ano seguinte.

Carlisle não disse nada quando a filha contou aquelas duas novidades e esperou cada um se manifestar para assentir e dizer que ela já tinha idade suficiente para fazer aquele tipo de escolha. Rose entendeu que o pai não estava ligando se ela iria morar em outro país e demorasse meses até o próximo encontro, o que ela já tinha entendido desde que morou na Suíça durante o colegial. Sua relação com ele sempre foi a mais fria e distante que a opinião do pai não era a mais importante da família, mas a opinião da pessoa que muito lhe ensinou quando era criança ela queria escutar.

Encontrou o irmão mais velho sentado no banco de madeira na varanda e Edward sorriu quando ela sentou-se ao seu lado com um pedaço de bolo de morango no prato.

- Preciso apagar meu cigarro já que a senhorita está grávida? - ele perguntou em tom jocoso e dando a tragada final no cigarro.

- Tem certeza que você aceitou isso bem? - Rose perguntou pela terceira vez desde que revelou à família sobre a gravidez.

- Rose, por que você se importa tanto com minha opinião?

- Porque você é meu irmão mais velho, o péssimo exemplo que será tio dessa criança. - ela brincou e estendeu o garfo com um pouco de bolo para ele.

- Não fale que eu vou ser tio. Me faz sentir que eu estou envelhecendo.

- Você está ficando velho, aceite. Quase trinta anos...

- Vinte e seis, Rose. - Edward a corrigiu sério, mas riu com a expressão de Rose. - _Puta que pariu_, eu estou ficando velho.

- Mas ainda age como se tivesse 18 anos. Quando você vai ganhar maturidade, Edward?

- Acho que nunca. Qual é a graça de ser maduro e sério?

- Você fala isso, mas garanto que pensa em casar, ter filhos e parar de ser tão descarado. Só está esperando encontrar a mulher que colocará a coleira em você.

- Está para nascer a mulher que vai colocar coleira em mim.

- Acho que ela já nasceu...

Edward compreendeu na hora sobre quem Rose estava falando e riu baixo de mais uma conversa sobre o futuro amoroso que a irmã insistia em ter com ele. Desde que se casou com Emmett e Edward ficou como o último filho solteiro, ela tentava mostrar ao irmão as vantagens de sossegar com uma pessoa e curtir a vida a dois, mas ele _ainda_ não tinha captado a verdadeira essência de se apaixonar por alguém.

- Então, você e Bella...

- Não é nada disso que você está imaginando. - ele a cortou, mas sem grosseria. Nunca era grosseiro com a irmã.

- Vocês não estão transando como cachorros no cio pelos cantos mais inusitados da fazenda? - Rose retrucou conhecendo o irmão muito bem.

- Bem, isso eu não posso negar. - Edward riu.

- Vocês parecem que se dão bem, sei lá. Deu para perceber _algo_ naquele momento antes do jantar.

- Pode até ser, mas tire essa idéia distorcida sobre nós dois de sua cabeça. O que eu e Bella temos não é nenhum tipo de relacionamento como você está pensando, nós somos amigos e nos damos bem, só isso.

- Tanto faz como vocês definem o que vocês têm, mas eu gosto dela.

- Você nem a conhece direito!

- Melhor ainda. Nas poucas ocasiões que nós nos encontramos já foi suficiente para eu gostar dela. Isso não é excelente?

- Sua sorte é que você está grávida... - ele a ameaçou de brincadeira e roubou o prato com bolo.

Os irmãos conversaram durante algum tempo enquanto ele terminava o bolo e fumava um novo cigarro escutando Rose contar seus planos para trabalhar como relações internacionais em Portugal e Emmett começar uma faculdade de administração. Há muito tempo eles não tinham um tempo só para os dois como antes de ela ir morar na Suíça, quando Edward levava a irmã de quinze anos para festas escondidas dos pais ou Rose lhe apresentavas as amigas que enlouqueciam pelo charme do adolescente moreno que conquistava todas.

Por ele ser o irmão mais velho e quem sempre fazia o papel de pai quando Carlisle estava viajando, Rose confiava plenamente em Edward e queria vê-lo feliz acima de tudo. Fazia o papel da irmã ciumenta quando era preciso, mas sabia reconhecer quando uma mulher estava lhe fazendo feliz e viu isso em Bella. Sabia da situação da americana no país e a dívida que seu pai fez para ela pagar e nas poucas vezes que a encontrou sempre percebeu uma tristeza nos olhos castanhos de Bella, mas nesse último encontro a tristeza estava dando lugar a um novo tipo de brilho. Pôde perceber que os dois estavam bem com a presença do outro e rezou muito para que nada pudesse atrapalhar essa felicidade.

Emmett interrompeu as risadas altas de Edward e Rose aparecendo na varanda para dizer que estava tarde e eles precisavam ir. Rose beijou a face um pouco barbuda do irmão e lhe desejou boa sorte - um pouco de juízo também - em tudo, combinando de ir almoçar com ele na semana seguinte e exigindo que ele aparecesse mais vezes na casa dela. Pela irmã ele até iria deixar o trabalho um dia só para levá-la para fazer comprar para o bebê mesmo que o programa não a agradasse tanto.

Ele acendeu um novo cigarro e ficou imaginando como seria quando o filho da irmã nascesse e ele se transformasse em tio. Nunca foi a pessoa mais hábil com crianças, mas a idéia de ter um _moleque_ para ensinar as coisas e não ser o responsável parecia excelente e lhe roubou alguns minutos sentado no mesmo banco daquela varanda.

Sua atenção só voltou para o presente quando ele enxergou Bella terminando de atravessar o quintal e entrar de volta no quarto das empregadas. Pela toalha enrolada na cabeça da morena ele sorriu ao saber que aquela seria uma das noites que o perfume de seu cabelo o enlouqueceria mais do que nunca e Edward finalizou o cigarro na metade para o encontro diário com ela. Aquela era a hora do dia que os dois esqueciam tudo que passaram no decorrer das horas e podiam relaxar com a ajuda do outro.

Ela saía cautelosa do quarto quando ele parou em frente à porta com os braços cruzados e um sorriso travesso. Os fios molhados estavam penteados para trás, mas alguns insistiam em cair sobre seus olhos e isso a deixava meio bandida, meio divertida, uma combinação fatal.

- Está há muito tempo me esperando? - ela perguntou terminando de fechar a porta sem acordar Hermita.

- Não muito. Quer dar uma volta?

- Pode ser.

O passeio na verdade era caminhar até o celeiro onde todas as noites eles se encontravam, mas Edward dessa vez não queria seguir sozinho até encontrá-la lá. Poderiam ir juntos e conversando sobre qualquer coisa no caminho, o que era uma das coisas boas que sempre ocorriam entre os dois - as longas conversas sobre tudo que tinham.

- Já sabe da novidade? - ele perguntou a ela.

- Qual?

- Rose está grávida.

- Sério? Isso é maravilhoso!

- Esse era o motivo para o jantar. Ela queria contar oficialmente à família que o primeiro Cullen da terceira geração está vindo.

- E qual foi a reação de todo mundo?

- Minha mãe chorou, Alice ficou muito feliz porque as duas são melhores amigas desde crianças e Emmett parecia assustado, mas ansioso também.

- E o que _você _achou? - Bella na verdade quis saber.

- Eu?

- É, _uncle Eduardo_. - ela o provocou com a brincadeira, mas ao invés de vê-lo irritado ele riu junto com ela.

- Não parece ser uma idéia ruim. Eu só vou vê-lo poucas vezes então não preciso ser responsável por criança alguma, o que é excelente.

- Eu sou frustrada por nunca poder ser tia já que não tenho irmãos. - Bella confessou. - Sou louca por criança.

- Você? É sério?

- Vai começar a implicar?

- Não é implicância, mas você é uma mulher totalmente independente, eu só imaginei que não fosse do tipo que quisesse ser mãe.

- Toda mulher quer ser mãe, não tem essa que não queria passar por essa experiência divina de gerar alguém. Eu sempre quis ser mãe, mas por diversos motivos ainda não fui. Minhas amigas que são mães até brincam que eu tenho o perfil daquelas psicopatas que seqüestram criancinhas no shopping.

- Você sonha em ser mãe... - Edward repetiu aquele fato em voz alta e sentou sobre um dos sacos de ração para cavalo na entrada do celeiro. - Mais uma coisa surpreendente sobre você.

- Ninguém nunca acredita que eu quero ser mãe. - Bella disse ajoelhando na frente dele e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos do moreno enquanto ele subia uma mão para acariciar seu pescoço e sua nuca.

- Porque você não tem cara de mãe.

- Qual a cara de mãe?

- Mulheres sérias que só fazem sexo para gerar os filhos. - ele concluiu o pensamento a fazendo rir. - A minha, por exemplo, só fez sexo três vezes na vida para que Jasper, Rosalie e eu fossemos gerados.

- Sinto-lhe informar que eu já escutei uns barulhos suspeitos vindo do quarto de seus pais algumas vezes.

- Não adianta, _chica_. Você não conseguirá me fazer broxar.

- Eu sei. - ela concordou com malícia e se esticou para ficar próxima de seus lábios entreabertos. - Você é _imbroxável. _

- _Imbroxável?_ - ele achou graça da palavra que ela acabara de inventar e a assistiu levantar para montar em seu colo.

- Aham, _uncle Eduardo_.

- Até me chamando de tio você consegue ser excitante.

- _Oh, tio Edward. O que é isso tão duro que eu estou sentindo? _- Bella brincou fazendo voz de menininha e ele a beijou com fervor ao lembrar que de menina aquela mulher não tinha nada.

Brincadeiras para excitar o outro, gestos que demonstravam como eles se entendiam e logo os dois já estavam envolvidos em corpo e principalmente em mente. Rosalie estava certa, _algo_ estava acontecendo entre Edward e Bella e não era apenas sexo.

**.**

**#**

**

* * *

**

¹ Beijo com gosto de queijo

² Em inglês, por favor

³ É uma porra de beijo com gosto de queijo, Eduardo.

4 Muito bem

5 Professor


	20. Capítulo XIX

**#**

**.**

Por conta da encomenda importante para a África que estava mobilizando todos na fazenda, Edward e Bella quase não puderam se encontrar nos dias seguintes ao jantar que Rosalie revelou que estava grávida. Os encontros se resumiam a algumas vezes que ele passava pela cozinha para um lanche rápido que ela preparava, mas rapidamente precisava voltar ao escritório para atender a um telefonema ou resolver algum problema de última hora. Bella entendia perfeitamente que ele estava sendo pressionado pelo pai para que a encomenda fosse entregue corretamente e tentava ajudá-lo a relaxar da maneira que mais sabia e que ele apreciava.

Aproveitou que não havia ninguém na cozinha pela manhã e que Edward estava sozinho no escritório para fazer uma _visitinha_ surpresa. Deu duas batidas leves na porta e abriu lentamente ao perceber que ele falava ao telefone com pressa e olhava algumas anotações feitas em várias folhas de papel espalhadas sobre a mesa. Edward a fitou quando respirou fundo e ela sentou na cadeira em sua frente para esperá-lo terminar o telefonema.

- _Filho da puta_! - Edward murmurou desligando o telefone e passando a mão pelo cabelo ouriçado das diversas vezes que fez aquilo durante o dia.

- Algum problema? - ela perguntou vendo o estresse e cansaço nítido nele.

- Esses africanos idiotas que ligam a cada dois minutos perguntando se a outra metade da encomenda já foi enviada.

- Você vai acabar enfartando cedo se estressando dessa forma. - ela comentou preocupada com a intensidade que ele aperta o celular na mão para dispersar a raiva e a veia na jugular nitidamente pulsando.

- Mas como é que não se estressa com tanta pressão?

- Sempre existe uma forma de relaxar, Edward.

- Aham, passe um dia no meu lugar para você ver se consegue relaxar facilmente.

- _Eduardo_, - Bella disse ficando em pé e caminhando para ele. - Existem formas e _formas_ de relaxar. Vai me dizer que você não conhece algumas?!

- Bella... - ele resmungou impaciente, mas parou quando ela girou sua cadeira de escritório e o puxou para mais próximo.

- Que tal ficar calado e tenta relaxar? - ela perguntou apoiando-se nas coxas dele e aproximando seus lábios.

- Ok, você manda. - Edward sorriu de canto e respirou fundo quando os lábios de Bella tocaram os seus antes do beijo breve que ela o deu.

.

**Señorita - Justin Timberlake **

.

A americana acariciava os lábios de Edward no beijo enquanto suas mãos acariciavam suas coxas cobertas pela calça jeans, mas ela se afastou dele quando o moreno levou as mãos para seu quadril e tentou puxá-la para mais próximo dele.

- Nada disso. - ela o provocou sorrindo de lado e deslizando as mãos deles para longe. - Um pouco de paciência seria bom.

- Tranque a porta. - ele pediu babando pelo que podia ver no decote com a posição em que ela estava.

- _Pff_, porta trancada? Qual a graça disso, _Eduardo_?

- O que eu fiz para merecer tudo isso, hein? - ele quis saber quando Bella caiu de joelho entre suas pernas e mordeu o lábio inferior ao pousar uma mão no botão de sua calça.

- Nem eu sei. - Bella respondeu rindo e descendo o zíper dele.

A vendo puxar sua calça jeans para baixo, Edward levantou um pouco da cadeira para auxiliá-la e aproveitou para tirar a camisa já que o calor de ver a morena de joelhos em sua frente e cheia de más intenções para relaxá-lo invadiu seu corpo em uma onda de suor em sua nuca arrepiada com o toque de uma mão em seu abdômen contraído.

- Você sabe que não faz bem se estressar tanto dessa forma. - a americana comentou arranhando as unhas abdômen acima, mas descendo a mão para acariciar o membro de Edward por cima da cueca preta. - Você _realmente_ precisa relaxar, _Eduardo_.

- Não sei como vou relaxar com você me deixando _duro_ em poucos segundos. - ele grunhiu sentindo o arrepio peculiar percorrer sua espinha a cada acariciada que ela dava e mordia o lábio inferior para atiçá-lo mais ainda.

- Pode deixar que eu tenho algo em mente. - ela piscou e dedilhou o elástico da cueca com o sorriso beirando o travesso e o pornográfico.

Edward arfou alto e fechou os olhos em busca de um pouco de concentração quando a americana voltou a se ajoelhar entre suas pernas estrategicamente afastadas e puxou sua cueca até o meio de suas coxas ao mesmo tempo em que a mão agarrava seu membro já perfeitamente excitado como ela queria.

Ela fez o primeiro contato passando a língua da base até o topo e sentindo Edward estremecer levemente e agarrar os braços da cadeira com força. Deu uma risada baixa com o orgulho crescendo ao ver que ele não duraria muito tempo com aquele controle e rapidamente abocanhou seu membro até onde conseguiu como se sua vida precisasse daquilo. Talvez internamente a morena precisasse dar prazer ao colombiano para saber que o tinha por completo.

- Está relaxando? - Bella sussurrou quase não encostando a língua na extremidade do membro denso em sua mão.

- _Geez_... - Edward grunhiu em resposta sem saber o que dizer ou o que pensar. - Eu...

- Olhe pra mim. - ela ordenou o assistindo com os olhos apertados. - Talvez a imagem te faça relaxar mais.

Ele abriu os olhos e a cena não o relaxou, muito pelo contrário, o elevou a um nível extremo de excitação porque em sua frente estava Bella ajoelhada, submissa, com uma mão segurando a base de seu membro enquanto o acariciava e a boca preenchida por ele. Ela o abocanhava com desejo, com vontade, mas não tirava os olhos chocolate dos seus durante o processo. Eles estavam presos através do olhar e por alguns segundos se esqueceram do ato para se perder no que estava sentindo.

Mas antes mesmo que Edward pudesse chegar à conclusão do que ter a americana o servindo por vontade própria o causava, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou a garganta arranhar com o gemido que precisou controlar ao máximo para não externar em um volume que pudesse atrair a atenção das outras pessoas na casa. Apenas deixou que seu corpo cedesse aos estímulos e gozou ainda sentindo o calor do interior da boca de Bella ao seu redor.

Vendo-o buscar pelo ar e com o peito ligeiramente suado, Bella ficou em pé e umedeceu os lábios com um prazer novo dentro do peito. Ver um homem - principalmente seguro se seus atos como Edward - se rendendo a um simples sexo oral fazia o ego de qualquer mulher inchar, pois só provava que elas tinham o poder nas mãos em qualquer relacionamento. Conseguiam o que desejavam com toques simples, palavras certas e um pouco do _femme fatale _presente em cada uma.

- Vista sua roupa. - ela sussurrou se inclinando sobre ele e acariciando seu peito nu. - Não vai querer ninguém entrando aqui e te vendo nessa situação.

- Eu tô pouco _fudendo_ para tudo agora. - Edward confessou rindo sem força e pousando uma mão preguiçosa na cintura da morena. - Muito obrigado.

- Não agradeça ainda. Você vai pagar por isso mais tarde, não se esqueça. E na mesma moeda.

Os dois finalizaram o momento selando os lábios num beijo tão delicado que não indicava em nada que minutos antes estavam sendo eles dois; devassos, dominados pelo prazer e escravos do sexo. Mas Edward e Bella possuíam a disparidade no modo de se comportar que começavam a se adequar aos momentos _não sexuais _que se tornavam mais comuns entre os dois. Era apenas questão de tempo esses momentos superarem os outros e eles atingirem um novo nível de _relacionamento_.

A técnica de relaxamento que Bella utilizou nele fez o efeito esperado e Edward atendeu a mais uma ligação dos clientes africanos com um sorriso pervertido nos lábios enquanto se recordava do que ela tinha feito e da dívida que pagaria mais tarde com todo o prazer do mundo. Pensar no que iria fazer para _pagar na mesma moeda_ a ajuda que ela lhe deu também auxiliou para que ele agüentasse o restante da manhã com telefonemas, cobranças e seu pai dizendo mais uma vez que aquela encomenda era uma das mais importantes.

Tinha passado de meio dia quando Edward não agüentou e deixou o escritório abafado para fumar e comer algo. Seu estômago reclamou quando sentiu o cheiro de comida bem temperada vindo da cozinha, mas foi obrigado a parar antes de adentrá-la quando viu Alice descer a escada já com um sorriso indicando quais eram suas intenções para com ele.

- Bom dia, Edward. - ela o cumprimentou parando no último degrau e cruzando os braços quando se apoiou no corrimão. - Não te vi o dia inteiro.

- Estava ocupado trabalhando, coisa que você não tem feito ultimamente. - ele retrucou parando e a olhando com desconfiança.

- Você anda trabalhando demais essa semana. - Alice se aproximou e pousou as mãos sobre o peito do moreno e iniciou carícias vagarosas. - Está precisando relaxar, não acha?

- Estou relaxando da minha maneira. - Edward tentou cortá-la, mas Alice estava determinada de conseguir o que queria.

- Mas que tal você relaxar da nossa maneira? Não há ninguém em casa nesse momento e seu quarto está a apenas alguns metros de nós...

- Não estou afim. - ele respondeu tirando a mão de Alice de sua nuca, mas a mulher insistiu e a apertou com mais firmeza.

- Edward Cullen sempre está afim e eu bem sei disso. - a mulher retrucou aproximando os lábios dos dele.

Mas antes que pudessem se beijar, passos de alguém se aproximando a fez parar em um estalo e olhar por cima do ombro antes de puxar Edward pela mão e empurrá-lo para dentro do banheiro social ao lado da escada.

- Que _merda_ você está fazendo? - ele perguntou tentando abrir a porta, mas Alice se pôs em sua frente e sorriu com malícia. - Abra a porta, Alice.

- Não vou abrir, sabe por quê?

- Eu não estou brincando.

- Nem eu. Se eu abrir a porta agora, alguém irá vê-lo saindo do banheiro com a esposa de seu irmão e pode não pegar muito bem. Quer levar a culpa sem ao menos ter feito?

- Se você não abrir essa porta agora...

- Vai fazer o que, Edward? - ela perguntou se descolando da porta e parando o máximo possível colada a ele. - Vai me bater? Eu vou amar, você sabe.

- Vai se fuder, Alice. - Edward bradou entre os dentes e deu as costas para ela.

Alice não desistiu de ter Edward naquele momento e o assistiu sentar no vaso sanitário tampado passando a mão pelos fios bagunçados ao soltar um suspiro de cansaço. Seu salto ecoou pelo banheiro silencioso quando ela se aproximou dele e ficou de joelhos em sua frente com as duas mãos segurando o rosto do moreno antes de beijar seus lábios por breves segundos e começar a estalar beijos suaves por seu maxilar e pescoço.

- Você fica um tesão estressado comigo dessa forma, _lover_. - ela murmurou dando um chupão sem força perto do pomo de adão de Edward que subia e descia com as deglutidas nervosas que ele dava. - Quanto mais você manda _eu_ me fuder eu quero que _você_ me foda. Não dá para controlar se é você que eu desejo todas as malditas noites que eu vou dormir encharcada e morrendo de tesão.

- É papel de seu marido acabar com o seu cio. - o moreno comentou tentando não desejá-la, mas Alice ainda sabia quais palavras usar para deixá-lo _pronto_.

- Você quer que eu diga quem é o único homem que sabe me comer? É você, Edward. Só você sabe me comer, me fazer morrer de prazer mesmo quando me despreza assim. E eu quero te dar prazer agora sem me importar com as pessoas lá fora.

- Deus... - Edward murmurou jogando a cabeça para trás quando ela desabotoou sua calça jeans.

Alice correu as unhas exageradamente grandes e vermelhas pelo abdômen de Edward por dentro de sua camisa antes de uma mão invadir sua cueca para agarrar o membro ainda adormecido do moreno. Ele grunhiu com a sensação da mão fina o acariciando, mas antes que ela o deixasse excitado nas proporções exatas, batidas na porta interrompeu o momento e fez os dois olharem assustados para ela.

- _Senhora Alice?_ - uma voz feminina perguntou.

- O que é? - Alice gritou bufando.

- _O senhor Jasper ao telefone para a senhora. _

- Estou saindo em um minuto.

Ela levantou do chão nitidamente tomada pela raiva de ser interrompida quando estava tão próxima de ter um segundo da atenção de Edward mesmo que não fosse obter prazer nenhum daquilo. Edward fechou a calça jeans, arrumou o membro ainda excitado de um modo mais confortável e passou uma mão pelo cabelo que estava precisando cortar. Ao tentar abrir a porta foi impedido por Alice segurando seu braço.

- Onde você pensa que vai? - ela perguntou rapidamente.

- Voltar ao trabalho. - ele respondeu com obviedade no tom de voz.

- Espere um pouco, nós ainda não terminamos.

- Não, _eu_ já terminei. - Edward anunciou se livrando do aperto e abrindo a porta.

Podia escutar reclamações vindas da mulher que deixou dentro do banheiro, mas não estava se importando com nada, nem mesmo ao encontrar Consuelo perto do banheiro olhando surpresa para ele. Dane-se que as pessoas começariam a comentar que ele e Alice estavam no mesmo banheiro em plena luz do dia. Edward só queria se afastar daquela mulher e voltar a se concentrar naquela entrega que deveria ser tratada como a mais importante de toda sua vida.

Carlisle só apareceu em casa pouco antes do almoço para verificar como as coisas estavam, mas tinha decidido que aquela encomenda importante seria de total responsabilidade do filho. Um dia Edward seria o comandante de toda a máfia colombiana de cocaína e para isso ele teria que aprender desde o começo que não se brinca com clientes importantes ou alguém terá que _rodar_.

O olhar que o pai lançou-lhe ao saber das últimas notícias só aumentou a pressão que ele estava sentindo. Carlisle não precisava dizer nada, apenas o fitar sério de seus olhos azuis era suficiente para a nuca do moreno inundar com suor e ele pensar em como estaria ferrado caso alguma coisa desse errado. Ele escutou o pai murmurar um "Ok, continue trabalhando" antes de deixar o escritório e Edward se recostou na cadeira de escritório e bufou ao passar as mãos pelo rosto querendo despertar seu cérebro cansado.

_Uma visita de Bella cairia bem agora_, ele pensou ao tentar relaxar, mas foi impossível. Seus ombros estavam duros de tensão e até seu estômago reclamou da situação de extrema pressão que seu corpo e mente estava passando.

Já havia passado de meio dia quando ele olhou no relógio de pulso, mas não sentia fome. Só queria fumar um pouco e tentar esquecer o trabalho enquanto não fosse a hora para despachar a última parte da carga para a África. Não havia mais nada a fazer no escritório, não precisava fazer nem receber nenhuma ligação. Seu trabalho já tinha acabado por enquanto.

Edward ainda estava tenso quando deixou o escritório em direção a varanda da casa. Se não bastasse as poucas horas de sono naquela semana, o quase flagrante que deram nele e Alice saindo do banheiro mais cedo, ele ainda teria que encarar uma noite inteira no porto de Medellín supervisionando a estocagem da droga. Tudo que ele precisava era de uma noite de sono para compensar o dia cheio que estava tendo.

Ele não tinha nada para fazer até ás sete horas, quando iria para o porto junto com o caminhão recém-carregado. Nessas horas de ócio gostava de caminhar observando a colheita das folhas de coca, analisando as mãos feridas dos roceiros arrancarem cada folha de seu sustento. Decidido de que era aquilo que faria naquele momento, ele tirou um cigarro do maço e puxou o isqueiro para acendê-lo, mas congelou com o cigarro preso entre os lábios quando avistou a cena no fundo da casa.

O cachorro sujo corria com a língua para fora em direção a Bella e ela gargalhava quando desviava de seu avanço. Seu cabelo estava selvagem enquanto ela corria do cachorro que mostrava os dentes e tentava mordeu seu calcanhar nu em uma brincadeira. Parecia estar se divertindo muito, abaixando o troco para bagunçar o pêlo um pouco curto do animal e fingindo que iria avançar sobre ele, recuando em seguida. Edward não gostava daquele cachorro que pertencia a um dos roceiros que morava na fazenda. O achava chato por causa do latido e das pulgas que tomavam conta de seu pêlo, mas Bella parecia não se importar com aqueles fatos. O tomava nos braços e o jogava para cima, rindo alto o vendo se retorcer para se livrar de seu aperto. Quando percebeu, Edward já estava parado ao seu lado como se uma energia o puxasse para perto dela.

- Pega ele, totó. – Bella disse sorrindo para Edward e mexendo a pata do cachorro em direção a ele. – _Ed mau_...

- Esse cachorro é um saco de pulgas, Bella. – ele comentou jogando o cigarro no chão. – E provavelmente fede muito.

- Garanto que ele é mais cheiroso que você. – ela retrucou se curvando para colocá-lo no chão.

A retaguarda da morena exposta tão próxima o deixava sem noção, todo o cansaço daquele dia fugindo de seu corpo quando a vontade de possuí-la mais uma vez tomou conta de sua mente. A lembrança de ter seus lábios macios ao redor de seu membro a menos de quatro horas fez o monstro dentro dele despertar cheio de fome por aquela mulher. Não agüentou mais e laçou aquela cintura modelada, puxando o corpo de Bella para colar ao seu com brutalidade.

- Mas garanto que ele não te deixa no cio como eu faço... – sussurrou afastando seu cabelo do pescoço e encostando a boca no ouvido da morena.

Bella riu baixo ao sentir a mão de Edward puxando a barra de seu vestido para cima e descendo para dentro de sua coxa, a acariciando lentamente. O sol forte batendo na cabeça de ambos já a deixava suada e aquele tipo de toque só piorou sua situação. Em um minuto, Bella já estava se sentindo _molhada_.

- Gemendo como a cadela que você é... – ela arfou novamente com o toque e as palavras, mas parou ao escutar aquilo.

Quanta audácia de Edward se dirigir a ela daquela maneira tão _vulgar_! Bella apreciava a falta de respeito que eles tinham com sexo, mas não aceitava palavras de baixo calão quando se referia a suas atitudes. Ela simplesmente não deixaria aquele insulto ser esquecido facilmente.

- Filho da... – Bella girou o corpo para estapeá-lo, mas Edward segurou seu pulso antes dele encontrar seu rosto.

Edward apertou seu pulso vendo o ódio crescer no rosto de Bella e sorriu com aquilo. Adorava quando aquela mulher perdia o controle, principalmente com ele, como a algumas noites atrás num dos raros encontros que tiveram naquela semana cheia. Seu pescoço ainda estava marcado com suas unhas selvagens e as mordidas que ela deu em seu peito só para enlouquecê-lo.

- Me solta, seu idiota. – ela bradou tentando puxar o pulso de seu aperto, mas Edward a surpreendeu a puxando mais ainda.

**.**

**Maria Maria – Santana feat. The Product G&B**

**.**

Contra sua vontade, Bella foi arrastada até o outro lado do quintal, sendo empurrada para dentro do quarto onde dormia com Hermita. Edward bateu a porta a jogando contra a madeira, as costas de Bella doendo com aquilo, mas antes que ela pudesse fugir, o moreno a imprensou contra a porta utilizando a força de seu corpo contra o dela.

- Filho da puta, é? – ele perguntou entre os dentes.

Como se pudessem ler a mente do outro, suas bocas se encontraram com violência quando a mão de Edward adentrava o cabelo de Bella e o puxava com firmeza. Ela gemeu de dor e prazer com aquilo, rindo descarada quando ele puxou seu lábio inferior com um chupão e apertou sua bunda com uma força ideal.

- Filho da puta sim. – ela o provocou passando a ponta da língua pelo lábio inferior de Edward, rindo em seguida. – _Cachorro_.

- Não me provoque, _chica_. - Edward a alertou descendo os lábios pelo decote da morena e se joelhando enquanto subia seu vestido. - Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz...

- Você não é capaz de nada, _Eduardo_. - Bella estremeceu levemente quando ele beijou sua pélvis e prendeu o elástico de sua calcinha entre os dentes. - Só do que eu mandar.

- E o que você quer que eu faça agora? - os dentes do moreno seguravam com firmeza a calcinha e a puxavam para baixo, despindo a morena que soltou um gemido alto provocativo.

- Pague na mesma moeda o que você está me devendo.

A morena jogou uma perna sobre o ombro de Edward e ele precisou se controlar quando a visão e o aroma que exalava de sua pele inebriaram sua mente. Gostava de ter o sabor da morena em seus lábios e de saber que possuía todas as partes do seu corpo, mas sua intenção não era essa naquele momento. Por isso ele a provocou com beijos na parte interna da coxa e roçando a barba por sua pele até estar _cara a cara_ com o sexo excitado de Bella, respirando pesadamente quando parou seus lábios a milímetros _dela_.

- Eu só pago quando eu quero. - ele murmurou livrando o ombro do peso que a coxa torneada de Bella fazia e ficando em pé.

Segurou seu pulso mais uma vez e puxou para mais dentro do quarto, a jogando contra a cama arrumada sem saber se era dela ou da outra cozinheira. Arrancou a camisa enquanto observava Bella apoiar os pés no colchão para abrir as pernas e puxar o vestido para cima, deixando seu sexo exposto para os olhos famintos do moreno. Era um olhar de tamanha safadeza que ele esqueceu por um minuto o que pretendia fazer com ela, mas retomou os planos quando Bella puxou o cós de sua calça e passou as unhas roídas no limite do elástico da cueca que ele usava.

- De quatro. – ele disse secamente tirando sua mão dali.

- O quê? – Bella perguntou sem entender, apoiada nos cotovelos. – Até parece que...

Sem paciência para sua conversa fiada, ele a puxou pelo pulso mais uma vez e a pôs de pé, girando seu corpo com pressa. A bunda de Bella grudou em sua rigidez e ele puxou seu cabelo para o lado enquanto mordia a ponta de sua orelha.

- Eu vou te mostra quem é o cachorro aqui... – sussurrou com um aperto breve na anca de Bella, deslizando a mão para o meio de suas nádegas e descendo os dedos até encontrar seu sexo encharcado.

Edward a acariciou lentamente para tê-la literalmente nas mãos e poder fazer o que tinha em mente. Antes mesmo que Bella pudesse retrucar, ela sentiu duas mãos a forçarem contra a cama e caiu de quatro sem poder impedir que ficasse naquela posição. As mãos de Edward agiam rápidas enquanto ele abria a calça e a abaixava junto da cueca, puxando o quadril de Bella contra a sua pélvis com força. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior em um sorriso sacana e olhou por cima do ombro quando Edward agarrou o membro enrijecido com uma mão e os dois tiveram os olhos presos um no outro até o moreno penetrar lentamente seu sexo com a extremidade do membro e dá uma estocada violenta sem que ela esperasse.

- Oh _fuck_. – ela gemeu agarrando o lençol, contraindo o sexo de um modo que a deixava mais dolorida.

Ele se curvou sobre ela e os dedos adentraram seus fios pela nuca, puxando sua cabeça para trás, arrancando mais gemidos de sua garganta. Bella sentia a dor em seu couro cabeludo, mas ela não queria nem um pouco que ele parasse. _Poderia _gritar auditivamente que ele não fizesse aquilo.

- _Don't_... _stop._.. – ela gemeu com seu corpo se movimentando para frente e para trás graças as investidas violentas que ele dava.

- _I won't_... – ele retrucou entre os dentes, um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. - _Never._

Nunca, desde que começou a se encontrar com Bella, ela pediu que ele fosse mais delicado com ela. Sempre queria ser invadida com força, sentir suas paredes queimarem com o atrito, o peito prestes a explodir com a respiração escassa. Por isso que ele não se cansava daquele corpo, cada vez sendo superior a anterior, cada gemido escutado com o mesmo prazer que ela o emitia. Uma verdadeira amante latina. Bella era tudo que Edward poderia querer em uma mulher e estava tendo.

- _Shit_... – ela xingou baixo deixando a cabeça cair para frente e o lençol grudando na bochecha suada.

Edward segurou as laterais de seu quadril e tornou os movimentos mais rápidos, estocadas curtas e breves no sexo da morena só para vê-la se render. Já podia sentir os arrepios em intervalos de segundos e a garganta secando, mas não poderia se perder antes de ver a americana arquear seu corpo daquela forma que só ela fazia e emitindo os sons devassos que o deixava louco por horas após os seus encontros.

- Qual o problema, _chica_? – ele questionou com o riso em sua fala. Adorava vê-la desistindo de resistir a ele.

- Eu vou...

Era tarde demais para completar a frase. Todo seu corpo se arrepiou e se contorceu violentamente, suas pernas tremendo e sua voz fraca executando o último gemido alto. Bella queria desabar na cama, mas Edward a prendia pelo quadril e continuava a busca pelo mesmo prazer enquanto externava grunhidos de prazer.

Segundos após – que pareciam minutos – Bella sentiu as mãos de Edward a apertarem com mais força e depois afrouxar o toque enquanto gozava dentro de seu sexo sem preocupação alguma. Finalmente ela pode desabar na cama sem se importar em recolocar o vestido no local certo e virando para encará-lo. Edward fechava a calça e ria de algo que pensava, o cabelo bagunçado e alguns fios grudados na testa.

- Qual a graça? – ela questionou o vendo pegar a camisa do chão.

- Você. – ele respondeu se vestindo.

- Eu?

-É. – Edward disse se inclinando na cama e se aproximando dela. – Não agüenta dois minutos longe de mim.

- Idiota! – Bella empurrou seu ombro, mas ele colou seu lábio nos delas delicadamente em um último beijo.

Com um último sorriso nos lábios, Edward tentou arrumar o cabelo e abriu a porta do quarto, saindo sem dizer nada. Bella estava destruída, principalmente porque aquela acusação era verdade e ela já não conseguia ficar um minuto longe daquele homem. E nem queria.

A tarde transcorreu mais rápido do que Edward esperava e logo ele precisou deixar a fazenda em direção ao porto de Medellín. Ainda era cedo para a última parte da carga para a África ser despachada, mas antes ele precisava verificar o barco e se todos os peões que trabalhavam com ele no cais estavam a postos. Não era fácil gerenciar tantas pessoas envolvidas em seu trabalho e seu cansaço físico enquanto dirigia pela estrada vazia informava que aquela madrugada seria uma das piores. Tudo que ele queria era dormir por horas para se recuperar de tanta pressão que sofreu com aquela encomenda.

Após quase duas horas de estrada, estacionou seu Volvo atrás do galpão alugado há vários anos por seu pai para aquelas situações e avistou os três homens que trabalhariam com ele aquela noite. Eram conhecidos de outras ocasiões e até aquele dia não deram motivos para desconfiança, até porque a arma que o moreno carregava munida na cintura era a segurança de um trabalho sem problemas.

- _Buenas._ - Edward disse acendendo um cigarro quando se aproximou dos homens jogando cartas e bebendo cachaça.

- _Buenas, señor_. - eles cumprimentaram em uníssono e com acenos de cabeça.

- O caminhão carregado sai às 23h da fazenda, o que nos dá umas duas horas ainda.

- Uma partida de pôquer, _señor_? - um homem barbudo e sem camisa sugeriu indicando as cartas sobre um caixote no centro da roda. - Para passar o tempo.

- Apostado? - Edward retrucou sentindo os dedos coçarem com o vício que tinha por pôquer apostado. Qualquer coisa estava valendo.

- _Dosis de aguardente¹_.

- Uma partida. - o moreno avisou sentado no caixote livre que servia como banco para eles.

Mas o vício e o tédio falaram mais alto nas três partidas que eles jogaram. Edward perdeu apenas uma, mas a cachaça que os peões bebiam era da pior qualidade e queimava antes mesmo de atingir sua garganta por conta do teor alcoólico altíssimo. Sua mente já letárgica de sono ficou ainda mais lenta com aquela dose, mas ele tentava ficar acordado fumando um cigarro atrás do outro e rindo das conversas carregadas de palavras de baixo calão. Nessas horas ele esquecia que era herdeiro do _Império do Pó_ e agia como qualquer homem de vinte e sete anos jogando, bebendo e contando lorotas.

O caminhão chegou ao porto no horário exato; meia noite e meia. O motorista buzinou ao estacionar perto do pequeno barco atracado e os homens jogando com Edward entenderam rapidamente que o trabalho começara naquele momento. Cada um bebeu a última dose da cachaça e deixaram as cartas sobre o caixote para correr em direção ao caminhão já com as portas abertas. Edward acendeu um novo cigarro e pegou a garrafa de cachaça para acompanhar o trabalho dos homens de perto e rezar para que nada desse errado.

A cocaína estava dividida em 10 fardos de 20kgs cada um, cada fardo contendo pacotes menores de 1kg cada. Dois homens dentro do caminhão jogavam os fardos para os homens no chão e esses carregavam o peso quase igual a sua massa corpórea nas costas até o barco atracado onde mais dois homens arrumavam no depósito, bem longe dos olhos da guarda costeira ou de qualquer individuo que se aproximasse da embarcação. Era um trabalho rápido, pois eles tinham pressa para começar logo a viagem de quase uma semana atravessando o oceano atlântico em direção ao outro continente.

Edward olhou o relógio Mont Blanc no pulso e viu que já eram duas horas da manhã, faltando pouco mais de três horas para ele atingir um dia inteiro sem dormir. Os homens descarregavam o último fardo do caminhão e o motorista trancou as portas do bagageiro, mas o moreno ainda teria que recontar os fardos no barco para ter certeza de que tudo estava correto e entregar as carteiras de identidades e licenças falsas para os homens que levariam a encomenda. Tomou um gole da cachaça direto do gargalo para ver se despertava e deixou a garrafa no chão para se dirigir ao seu carro.

- Pablo! - ele gritou e assoviou um dos homens perto do barco. - Vou pegar os documentos. Termine de arrumar tudo no barco.

- Certo, _señor_. - Pablo gritou de volta e pulou no barco para sumir no depósito.

Ele destrancou o carro e sentou no banco de passageiro, abrindo o porta-luvas onde os documentos dos dois homens que fariam a viagem estavam. O conforto do banco de couro com o frescor que o ar-condicionado deixou no interior do carro fez Edward respirar fundo e recostar-se melhor por alguns segundos, fechando os olhos só para buscar forças para terminar aquela noite, mas essa decisão foi sem dúvida alguma muito estúpida, pois o moreno despertou assustando quando escutou duas batidas no vidro e percebeu que seu pai estava parado do lado de fora do carro.

- Eu... - ele disse acordando em um pulo e fechando o porta-luvas.

- Estava dormindo quando deveria estar trabalhando. - Carlisle disse com um olhar rígido.

- Eu não estava dormindo. Só vim pegar os documentos e fechei os olhos por um segundo...

- São quase quatro horas da manhã e esse barco já deveria ter deixando o porto há meia hora. Se no seu relógio um segundo significa uma hora eu não sei, mas não quero sua irresponsabilidade _fudendo_ com meu negócio outra vez, certo?

- Desculpe, _señor_.

- Não tente se desculpar e vá terminar a _porra_ do serviço antes que você coloque tudo a perder.

Edward respirou fundo e contou até vinte para se controlar e não mandar o pai se fuder por causa daqueles comentários que Carlisle adorava fazer sobre o filho mais velho. O moreno era seu braço direito no tráfico, mas isso não era bastante, pois Edward sempre fazia a coisa errada e era irresponsável na opinião do chefe. Nada que o filho fizesse estava bom, mas Edward não era louco de reclamar e aceitava as barbaridades do pai calado até aquele momento. Um dia ele iria estourar e ninguém queria estar por perto quando isso acontecesse.

- É assim que você quer ser o próximo Cullen no comando? - Carlisle murmurou para ele quando os dois caminhavam lado a lado para o barco.

- Eu sei que fiz merda ao dormir em serviço, _señor_. - Edward retrucou entre os dentes e contando mentalmente para se controlar.

- Você nunca será bom o suficiente para esse trabalho se continuar agindo como um moleque, Edward. Você me entendeu?

- _Si._

- Então tente fazer a coisa certa agora.

Carlisle parou um pouco antes do limite do cais e cruzou os braços para observar o filho entregar os documentos para os homens e explicar tudo que eles deveriam fazer durante a viagem e ao fazer a entrega na África. Não considerava Edward um completo irresponsável, mas forçá-lo a sempre buscar se superar e fazer melhor era uma forma de não dar moleza ao filho e não ter erros incorrigíveis depois. Aprendeu sozinho o que fazer e o que _não_ fazer quando se trabalha com cocaína, armas e o vício dos outros, mas não iria dar as dicas e escrever um manual para facilitar a vida de ninguém, nem mesmo do próprio filho.

O barco deixou o cais por volta das 4h30min da manhã e o serviço teve o fim esperado. A quantidade certa da encomenda foi embarcada, ninguém desconfiou da movimentação no porto e o caminhão vazia já deveria estar de volta à fazenda naquele momento. Edward acendeu um cigarro enquanto voltava para o carro com o pai logo atrás e reprimiu um bocejo para não demonstrar cansaço e dar mais motivo para sermão.

- Vá para casa e não precisa trabalhar hoje. - Carlisle disse pegando o celular no bolso da calça jeans. - Você está com uma cara pior que a de um drogado do centro.

- Muito obrigado. - Edward murmurou entrando no carro.

- E avise a sua mãe que terei reunião o dia inteiro em Itaguí.

Edward ignorou o pai naquele momento e ligou o carro para deixar o porto e poder voltar para casa. Durante o caminho só conseguia visualizar sua cama confortável após um banho quente e sonhar com as horas de sono que finalmente poderia ter, mas quando avistou a porteira da fazenda logo após os primeiros raios da manhã esquentarem seu corpo ele também desejou outra coisa; poder ver a morena que estava começando mais um dia àquela hora.

**.**

**#**

**

* * *

**

**¹ **_Doses de cachaça._


	21. Capítulo XX

Pronto. Demorou, mas saiu! Betado pela minha véia do tumtum a Danny. Enjoy e show me the love!

_OBS: traduções das frases em outro idioma no final do capítulo, certo?_

* * *

**#**

**.**

Bella acordou poucos minutos após Hermita deixar o quarto das duas para começar outro dia na cozinha da casa. Olhou o despertador velho que ficava sobre a cômoda e viu que ainda não era 6h da manhã, mas o sol entrando pela fresta da porta indicava que o dia já tinha começado e que ela precisava se levantar para iniciar mais um dia na cozinha. A morena pegou um short jeans jogado na gaveta e uma das regatas que tinha ao seu dispor para tomar um banho gelado que a despertaria e a faria acordar de vez apesar de ter tido uma noite agradável de sono. Como há muito tempo não acontecia, Bella dormiu assim que deixou a cozinha por volta das 22h já que aquela foi mais uma das noites que não pode passar com Edward.

Estava sentindo falta da rotina que eles já tinham há quase dois meses, mas entendia que aquela semana havia sido muito pesada para ele com aquela encomenda tão importante e sabia que o moreno estava se esforçando para provar ao pai que era um excelente substituto. Bella não entendia essa vontade insana que Edward sentia de ser o melhor no trabalho só para Carlisle saber que ele era a melhor opção caso algo desse errado e o chefão precisasse se afastar, mas também não dizia nada a ele. Não se metia em seu modo de ganhar dinheiro e status apesar de ser contra sua forma de trabalhar, achava que não tinha esse direito sobre ele. Era apenas a americana que o colombiano transava todas as noites, mas estupidamente ela escondia que se importava com ele em todos os aspectos.

Retornou ao quarto com a toalha enrolada no cabelo limpo, mas parou no meio do quintal quando viu o carro de Edward entrar pelo portão da fazenda e estacionar em frente à casa. Parou para observá-lo sair do carro e bater a porta sem força alguma, se arrastando para dar a voltar e entrar na casa, mas Edward parou ao perceber que a morena estava perto e deu um sorriso fraco ao fazer o caminho em direção a ela.

- Bom dia. - Bella murmurou quando ele estava próximo e foi pega de surpresa quando Edward laçou sua cintura e a puxou para um abraço sem força, pousando a testa em seu ombro. - O que aconteceu?

- Eu to cansado pra _caralho._ - ele respondeu respirando fundo e deixando que a mão da morena acariciando seu cabelo o embalasse.

- Estou percebendo. Vá dormir. - a morena sussurrou enquanto os dedos brincavam com os fios embaraçados dele.

- _Vamos_ dormir. - ele pediu levantando o rosto para ela.

- O que...

- Por favor. Nós mal nos vimos essa semana e eu só quero dormir com você. Só dormir, nada sexual.

- Dormir? - ela retrucou desconfiada.

- Bella, eu estou tão cansado que vou entrar em coma assim que cair na cama. Não estou em condições de tentar nada.

- O problema não é você.

- Qual o problema então? Eu estou livre o dia inteiro para dormir e ninguém entra em meu quarto sem minha permissão. Vocês mulheres não gostam dessa _viadagem_ de dormir abraçadinho?

- Sim, mas...

- Então?

Bella queria dormir com o moreno, ficar abraçada ao seu corpo depois de alguns dias com encontros rápidos, mas dormir com ele em seu quarto quando a casa ainda estava habitada pelas outras pessoas lhe parecia muito arriscado. Ninguém entrava no quarto de Edward sem a permissão dele, mas a americana conhecia gente muito interessada em um flagra dos dois para se arriscar em receber um esporro do patrão. Só que o olhar de cão abandonado que ele estava fazendo propositalmente para convencê-la estava surtindo o efeito ideal. Ele parecia tão cansado e necessitado daquelas horas de sono ao lado dela que era impossível resistir.

- Eu durmo com você. - ela respondeu desistindo de temer.

- Ótimo.

- Mas não no seu quarto.

- Por que...

- Shii, essa é a condição. - o calou antes de escutar meia hora de lamentações dramáticas que ele gostava de fazer.

- Ok, eu aceito. Vamos. - Edward disse segurando a mão da morena, mas ela permaneceu parada. - Qual o problema agora?

- Apenas me siga. - Bella respondeu indicando o quarto atrás deles com a cabeça e puxando o moreno para caminhar até lá.

- Você não quer dormir em meu quarto, que tem ar-condicionado, TV a cabo e uma cama king size para dormir nesse forno? - o moreno perguntou quando ela abriu a porta de madeira do quarto e o fez entrar.

- Ei, não venha bancar o mimadinho criado em berço de ouro. Quer dormir comigo? Então será nesse forno.

- Sorte sua você ser gostosa. - Edward comentou olhando ao redor e parou quando a viu de braços cruzados e sobrancelha direita levantada. - Foi mal. Esqueci que você odeia ser tratada como um objeto sexual.

- É bom que você aprenda senão...

- Você arranca meu _pau_ e blá blá blá, já sei. - ele a interrompeu envolvendo a cintura da morena com os braços e a puxando para colar seu corpo ao dele.

- Não duvide que eu não tenha coragem de fazer isso se você continuar me tratando como essas vagabundas que você come por ai.

- Já entendi. Você só quer ser tratada como uma vagabunda quando merece.

- Eu estou falando sério...

Mas antes que Bella pudesse continuar repreendendo o jeito de Edward falar, ele a carregou no colo e a jogou na primeira cama em sua frente, que por acaso era a de Bella. A morena gargalhou quando ele deitou completamente por cima de seu corpo e prendeu suas mãos sobre sua cabeça, a fitando com um olhar analítico antes de pousar a cabeça em seu colo volumoso.

- Pronto, já posso dormir. - Edward comentou liberando as mãos de Bella e soltando todo o peso sobre ela de propósito.

- Você vai me matar esmagada. - Bella resmungou tendo dificuldade para respirar já que ele pesava muito mais que ela tendo quase 1,90 de altura.

- Eu estou tentando dormir. - ele brincou se ajeitando sobre ela e soltando um suspiro como se tivesse encontrado a posição ideal para dormir.

- Deixa de ser idiota... - a americana riu e conseguiu se livrar do peso para ficar em pé.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? - ele perguntou a observando arrumar a blusa e parar no meio do quarto.

- Preciso só avisar a Mita que vou ficar aqui com você um pouco.

- Um pouco nada. Você vai ficar comigo o dia inteiro.

- _Whatever_... - Bella murmurou revirando os olhos e deixando o quarto.

Edward deitou de barriga para cima soltando um longo suspiro enquanto fitava o teto com telhas velhas e algumas teias de aranhas. A cama que a morena dormia - não todas as noites, apenas quando os dois não podiam se encontrar - era desconfortável e o colchão fino para o que ele estava acostumado a deitar, mas ainda assim o moreno apreciou deitar ali e sentir o conforto que o cheiro e o calor da pele de Bella deixaram no local. A mistura do perfume que seus fios negros tinham com o eterno aroma que remetia a sexo da pele morena da americana foram suficiente para embalar o colombiano e dirigi-lo rapidamente para um sono profundo.

Bella certificou-se que Hermita estivesse sozinha quando entrou na cozinha para avisá-la onde estaria o dia inteiro. Nunca tinha faltado a um dia de trabalho desde foi obrigada a ficar naquele país por livre e espontânea pressão e já viu algumas vezes uma ou outra cozinheira não aparecer para trabalhar, mas ainda assim sentia que precisava dar uma satisfação a cozinheira que era o mais próximo que ela tinha de uma mãe.

Lupita não estava por perto para a sorte da morena e Bella saltitou contente até abraçar Hermita por trás e pousar a cabeça no ombro confortável da cozinheira.

- Bom dia, Mita. - ela disse apertando a cintura redonda da colombiana e a fazendo rir.

- Bom dia, _chica_. Acordou animada?

- Você não tem noção do quanto.

- Pronta para trabalhar?

- É justamente sobre isso que eu vim conversar com você.

Hermita desligou a torneira e deixou as frutas que lavava para o café-da-manhã, virando-se para encarar a morena, que tinha um sorriso travesso e um olhar intencional.

- Ok, pode pedir.

- É que Edward chegou agora do "trabalho" e quer ficar comigo durante o dia, ai eu preciso que você _me cubra_ na cozinha, sabe?

- Te cobrir? - ela retrucou não entendendo o que aquilo significava e Bella riu, acostumada a pedi para as colegas no Hooters _cobri-la_ quando precisava.

- Certificar que ninguém sinta a minha falta aqui e vá me procurar, sabe? Por poucas horas, eu prometo.

- Tenha cuidado, _chica_. Se alguém souber...

- Não se preocupe. - Bella a garantiu e beijou sua bochecha. - Nós vamos tomar cuidado. Tchau.

A cozinheira sorriu quando viu a americana deixar a cozinha com a alegria estampada em sua face sorridente, mas mesmo assim não deixou de se preocupar pelos dois. Se alguém descobrisse sobre esses encontros nos últimos meses certamente iria utilizar isso para algo muito ruim; uma coisa Hermita aprendeu nos anos trabalhando com aquela família; qualquer informação era usada para o mal, nunca para o bem. Teria que aumentar suas orações para o bem estar da mulher que ela adotou e aprendeu a amar com uma filha.

Bella encontrou Edward adormecido de bruços em sua cama, roncando alto o suficiente para ela escutar da porta e o rosto esmagado contra seu travesseiro, bem capaz de estar o babando. Caminhou em silêncio para perto da cama e tirou o short jeans que iria incomodá-la durante o sono ficando apenas com a regata colada ao corpo e a calcinha tipo cueca que usava. Edward não tinha deixado muito espaço na pequena cama de solteiro, mas ela o empurrou delicadamente para o lado quando deitou e pousou a mão esquerda nas costas do moreno, a acariciando por cima da camisa levemente suada.

- Bella? - ele murmurou ainda dormindo e ela riu, aproximando o rosto do dele e sentindo o cheiro de cigarro que o hálito quente do moreno tinha.

- Oi.

- Sua cama é dura pra _caralho_, sabia? - Edward resmungou colando o corpo na parede junto à cama e dando mais espaço para ela.

- Sabia. - ela riu e adentrou a camisa dele para perceber sua pele molhada de suor. - Você está suando muito.

- Culpa desse forno que você dorme. - Edward finalmente abriu os olhos e soltou um suspiro quando encontrou os olhos cor de chocolate da morena. - Vou providenciar um ar-condicionado e um colchão melhor pra você.

- Tá certo. Agora dorme.

- Aham... - o moreno murmurou sonolento e fechou os olhos novamente, caindo rápido no sono em que estava.

Acariciando as costas de Edward por dentro da blusa, Bella deixou que sua mente desconectasse do mundo lá fora e focasse apenas nos dois dividindo uma cama pequena em um quarto muito quente. Ela escutava a respiração pesada dele perto de seu rosto, sentia o perfume que a pele suada dele tinha e só a presença dele no mesmo local que ela já era suficiente para fazer a sensação de cócegas crescer em seu baixo ventre e delinear o sorriso em seus lábios pouco antes de ela também cair no sono.

Os dois intercalavam posições durante o sono em sincronia. Quando Edward virou de barriga para cima o corpo de Bella foi atraído por ele e ela deitou sobre seu peito confortável. Ao deitar de costas para ele, Bella não sentiu, mas Edward colou seu peito nas costas da morena e abraçou pela cintura. E em diversos outros momentos os dois se moveram pelo outro sem ter consciência disso, mas bem no fundo de suas mentes um sabia que o outro estava lá e talvez a forma que seus corpos respondiam ao toque sonolento do outro fosse uma maneira inconsciente de demonstrar esse afeto que eles insistiam em esconder deles mesmo.

**.**

**Gypsy - Shakira**

.

A morena despertou quando estava novamente deitada sobre o peito de Edward e piscou algumas vezes antes de despertar por inteira, olhando ao redor. O quarto estava bem mais quente desde que foram dormir e ela viu no despertador que passava um pouco mais das duas horas da tarde. Eles tinham dormido a manhã inteira sem perceber e pelo cansaço que Edward estava ao retornar do porto ela apostou que ele ainda dormiria muito mais se deixassem.

- Ei, acorde. - Bella murmurou no ouvido dele e acariciou seu peito. - Já passou do meio dia.

- E daí? - Edward retrucou envolvendo o corpo de Bella e o trazendo para mais próximo.

- Daí que nós dormimos a manhã inteira e eu ainda não fui trabalhar.

- Como seu patrão eu digo que você não precisa trabalhar.

- Essa sua ilusão de que você manda em alguma coisa chega a ser fofa, sabia? - ela sussurrou passando o nariz pelo maxilar de Edward e depositando uma mordida leve em seu queixo, voltando a deitar a cabeça sobre o ombro do moreno.

- Fofa? - ele retrucou abrindo os olhos e deslocando a cabeça para fitá-lo com as sobrancelhas unidas com desconfiança.

- É. Como aquele garotinho da escola que sempre acha que é dono dos melhores brinquedos, mas todo mundo acaba brincando mais que ele.

Bella riu do comentário que fez, mas parou quando Edward respirou fundo e sua expressão se transformou naquela carranca de seriedade que ele vestia quando um assunto não lhe era agradável. Ela conhecia bem aquela expressão e sabia que não demoraria muito segundos para ele levantar da cama resmungando algo e deixá-la para trás sem nenhuma explicação, mas para sua surpresa ele a agarrou pela cintura e a prendeu contra a cama prendendo suas mãos para serem presas acima de sua cabeça e o sentindo se postar entre suas pernas abertas.

- Tá louco? - ela perguntou rindo alto.

- Ninguém brinca com os brinquedos de Edward Cullen, entendeu? - o moreno disse entre os dentes e soltando seu peso vagarosamente sobre ela. - Não sem antes eu brincar bastante.

- Hum, _possessivozinho_... - Bella o provocou roçando a ponta do pé na panturrilha do moreno e mordendo o lábio inferior em um sorriso provocante.

- Se é meu ninguém mete a mão, _chica_. Ou eu fico bem irritado.

- Adoro quando você fica irritadinho.

Ele se apossou dos lábios ao seu alcance e deitou de lado trazendo o corpo de Bella para tão próximo que nem mesmo o ar rarefeito dos Andes passava entre os dois. A morena jogou a perna esquerda sobre o quadril dele e sentiu sua pele arrepiar quando os dedos calejados do moreno traçaram círculos preguiçosos e sem pressa, apenas a atiçando para começar tudo. Os arrepios que o toque de Edward mandaram para todo o corpo de Bella a fez soltar um gemido baixo ainda contra seus lábios antes de arquear a cabeça para trás e dá-lo acesso completo ao seu pescoço naturalmente perfumado.

- _God, I missed you so¹_… - ele sussurrou depositando beijos molhados pela garganta da americana e descendo para seu colo levemente suado.

- _Did you²_? - ela quis saber e adentrou o cabelo bagunçado dele em um aperto breve.

- _So fucking much, chica³_. - Edward respondeu invadindo a calcinha de Bella pela nádega e acariciando a pele firme e macia da morena. _- __Tutto i giorni_, _l__a mia ragazza____4__._

_- __Fuck! Say it again...____5 _

_- __Ma belle Bella._ _Ma soleul ma6 __.-_Edward sussurrou subindo até a orelha da morena e a delineando com a língua. _-_E você?

_- __Every fucking day7_. - ela respondeu não se importando sem ser delicada com as palavras, até porque sabia como Edward gostava de escutá-la respondendo suas perguntas provocativas; ríspida e bruta, assim como era na cama.

Edward girou novamente para ficar sobre Bella e arrancou sua própria camisa com pressa, a jogando em qualquer lugar do chão. Bella sentiu em questão de segundos a rigidez do moreno bem no meio de seu sexo e movimento o quadril para cima e para baixo lentamente de modo que o deixou mais louco do que ele estava fazendo a americana rir quando ele não controlou o grunhido de prazer que escapou de sua garganta.

- Você vai pagar por isso. - ele murmurou sorrindo de canto e a posicionando sobre seu colo quando deitou na cama.

Provocativa, Bella sentou sobre o quadril de Edward, fez um bico discreto com os lábios e segurou a barra da camisa colada ao seu corpo, a levantando até a metade da barriga, mas parando apenas para rir do queixo caído tão nítido de Edward. Ele mostrou os dentes em um sorriso ameaçados e se apoiou nos cotovelos para _atacá-la_ quando a porta do quarto abriu e o moreno ficou cego com a claridade repentina.

- Puta que pariu! - Edward gritou fechando os olhos com pressa e sentindo o peso sobre seu corpo desaparecer.

- _Oh Dios mio!_ - Hermita exclamou levando as mãos para o rosto e o tapando quando Bella ficou em pé e catou o short jeans do chão. - Mil perdões, eu não sabia que... _Oh Dios mio_!

- Tudo bem, Mita. Você não sabia... - ela tentou acalmar a cozinheira enquanto vestia o short.

- Você não sabe bater na _merda_ da porta? - Edward interrompeu Bella ficando de pé e encarando a mulher com muita raiva, o que assustou Hermita.

- Desculpe, _señor_.

- Está tudo bem, Mita. - Bella disse indo até a cozinheira e afagando seu ombro. - Não é, Edward? - ela o lançou um olhar severo.

- O que...

- Mita, por que você não volta para a cozinha? Eu já estava indo trabalhar.

- Mas...

- Eu só preciso conversar com o _señor_ Edward rapidinho.

A cozinheira assentiu ainda sentindo constrangimento por ter flagrado os dois naquela situação tão íntima apesar de saber muito bem o tipo de _envolvimento_ que os dois jovens tinham, mas ver era uma situação totalmente diferente. Ainda mais com a reação que o seu patrão teve, o ódio por terem sido atrapalhados irradiando dos olhos dele a fazendo se culpar ainda mais por ter entrado no quarto sem avisar.

Quando os dois estavam sozinhos novamente, Bella virou-se para ele com as mãos na cintura e Edward parou sem entender por que ela estava com aquela expressão de fúria na face.

- O que foi? - perguntou sentando na cama e a expressão de Bella se intensificou.

- O que foi? - a morena retrucou caminhando até estar em frente a ele. - Você viu o que você acabou de fazer?

- Ela invadiu o quarto sem permissão, Bella.

- O quarto dela, Edward! Você não precisava ter gritado daquela forma com a Mita por causa de uma bobagem.

- Bobagem? - Edward retrucou ficando em pé e deixando que a raiva o dominasse também. - Ela quase nos pegou transando!

- Ah, ficou com vergonha por causa disso? - o sarcasmo desenrolou a língua da morena quando ela disse aquilo. - Você me _comeu_ no meio de uma plantação rodeada de homens, _querido_. Vergonha é a última coisa que você tem nessa cara.

- Ei, quer baixar a bola? - Edward tentou segurar o braço da americana como sempre fazia quando discutiam, mas ela se esquivou rápido. - Qual o seu problema?

- Ninguém grita com a Hermita na minha frente e sai ileso, ok? - Bella argumentou irada. - Ela é o mais perto que eu tenho de uma mãe depois que eu perdi a minha, a única pessoa com quem eu posso contar nesse maldito país e eu não aceito que ninguém levante a voz para ela.

Edward nunca tinha visto alguém defender um dos trabalhadores daquela fazenda com tanta paixão e fervor como Bella fez ao repreendê-lo por ele ter gritado com a cozinheira mais velha dali, mas ele costumava tratar a todos os empregados da mesma forma para impor o poder necessário naquele ambiente. _Costumava_, pois depois que ele percebeu a importância que aquela mulher tinha para a americana suas palavras caíram por terra e perderam o sentido. Não tinha percebido como Hermita era a figura materna que Bella perdeu - provavelmente por causa do trabalho de seu pai traficante - e como sem a cozinheira ela não tinha mais ninguém. Ele era apenas o homem com quem ela transava, mas para eles aquilo ainda era diversão e não tinha dada importância que seus atos diziam.

Bella saiu enfurecida do quarto e prendia o cabelo em um nó bagunçado quando sentiu uma mão a segurando pelo braço e a fazendo parar. Era Edward, óbvio, e ela queria bater nele pela grosseria que fez com Hermita e por querer sair de bonzinho no final da história, mas ela apenas respirou fundo e cruzou os braços enquanto o fuzilava com os olhos.

- Desembucha! - falou após um tempo de silêncio entre os dois.

- Eu não fazia idéia de que você se importava tanto com ela. - Edward começou a dizer, coçando a nuca e procurando as palavras certas.

- Por acaso, se você soubesse iria agir diferente?

- Não...

- Porque você é um idiota arrogante que trata as pessoas como lixo só porque elas são seus submissos. Você pode gritar e xingar seus capangas que só fazem merda, mas a Hermita não fez nada a você. Muito pelo contrário, ela tem me ajudado muito desde que eu cheguei aqui e o mínimo que você poderia ter era consideração por ela tratar bem o maldito pedaço de carne que você come.

- Também não precisa se alterar e falar merda por causa disso. Eu sinto muito por ter gritado com ela, ok? Se você quiser eu vou lá e peço desculpas a ela.

- Vai adiantar em que?

- Pelo menos vai tirar essa carranca da sua cara.

A americana revirou os olhos sem acreditar que Edward pudesse ser mais idiota do que foi até aquele momento e caminhou de volta para a casa, mas novamente ele segurou seu braço e a fez parar no meio do caminho.

- Quer parar de fazer isso? - ela gritou se soltando dele. - O que você quer?

- Você não é apenas um pedaço de carne que eu como, entendeu? - ele disse entre os dentes e bufando de raiva. - É... mais que isso, ok?

Não deu para controlar o sorriso se formando nos lábios da morena ao escutar aquilo e Edward revirou os olhos também rindo quando mais uma vez as brigas entre os dois terminaram em questão de minutos. O primeiro contato deles foi dominado pela raiva de Bella por estar naquele país contra sua vontade e pela indignação de Edward com a petulância daquela mulher, mas agora eles deixavam esse _fogo_ para a cama. Ou o chão. Ou um monte de feno, não importa. As palavras grosseiras e gestos brutos eram apenas permitidos se depois gemidos de prazer fossem escutados.

- Idiota. - Bella murmurou mordendo o lábio inferior e rindo antes de beijá-lo brevemente. - E vá pedir desculpas a Mita antes que eu me estresse de verdade com você.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. - ele riu e prendeu o rosto da morena entre as mãos para beijá-la mais uma vez antes de os dois se separarem.

Edward precisava tomar um banho gelado para acordar de vez e fazer qualquer coisa no trabalho para aquele não ser um dia de total ócio para ele, como não estava acostumado a ter há anos. Passou rápido pela cozinha quando entrou pela porta dos fundos e escutou apenas o barulho da torneira ligada ao ignorar a presença de uma das cozinheiras da casa, seguindo com pressa para o andar superior da casa e para seu quarto com a porta aberta.

Dentro do quarto ele encontrou Hermita terminando de trocar o lençol intacto depois de uma noite que seu dono passou fora, mas os domingos eram reservados para trocar a roupa de cama e toalhas da casa. A cozinheira parou com o lençol claro embolado nos braços e desviou os olhos do patrão rapidamente como se sentisse vergonha por tê-lo visto em uma situação constrangedora.

- Desculpa, eu não sabia que o _señor_ viria agora... - ela murmurou envergonhada, o que fez Edward se sentir pior ainda.

- Não, tudo bem. Você não sabia e eu só vou tomar um banho rápido e ir trabalhar. - ele respondeu indicando o banheiro e Hermita assentiu. - Pode continuar.

- _Cierto_.

Hermita estendeu o lençol e começou a dobrá-lo como estava fazendo, mas foi interrompida ao notar que Edward estava parado na porta do banheiro olhando para o chão e murmurando algo para apenas ele escutar.

- Algo errado, _señor_? - ela questionou como uma dedicada empregada faria.

- Eu... - o moreno resmungou, mas limpou a garganta. - Eu queria pedir desculpas.

- A mim? - Hermita retrucou surpresa.

- Sim. Pela grosseria que eu lhe fiz quando você invadiu o quarto. Não foi sua culpa e depois do que Bella me disse eu entendi que fui um idiota arrogante com você.

- O que a _chica_ disse ao _señor_? - ela quis saber.

- Que você é como uma mãe para ela e a única pessoa com quem ela pode contar aqui.

- É verdade. Bella é como a filha que eu não puder ter.

O tom na voz de Hermita tinha carinho ao confirmar o que Bella sempre achou, mas também preocupação pela mulher em questão. A cozinheira encontrou naquele raro encontro com Edward uma oportunidade para informá-lo o que ela estava achando da situação dos dois.

- O _señor_ deve lembrar-se de meu falecido marido, não é?

- Sim. Eu ainda estava morando em Londres quando ele morreu, mas foi uma perda significante para meu pai. Teodoro foi o melhor que meu pai teve até hoje.

- Essa eficiência no trabalho acabou tirando muitas coisas dele e de nosso casamento, inclusive minha chance de ter um filho. Mas eu ganhei essa oportunidade quando Bella veio parar por acaso nessa fazenda. Eu a tenho como uma filha de verdade e meu sentimento de mãe se estende a todas as áreas em relação ela, principalmente com esse envolvimento de vocês.

- Eu entendo que você se preocupe com ela, mas...

- Mas vocês não conseguem enxergar o perigo por trás dessa relação. - Hermita foi categórica e direta; precisava proteger a americana como uma mãe faria. - Bella não tem ninguém nesse país além de você e de mim. Não tem ninguém para contar quando se sente triste ou sozinha mesmo que tente não demonstrar isso. Ela consegue ser bastante teimosa quando quer.

- Eu bem sei... - Edward concordou rindo baixo.

- Mas no fundo ela está assustada e só quer sobreviver a esse inferno que foi obrigada a viver por causa do erro de alguém que ela confiava. Não quebre a confiança que ela depositou em você e a faça sofrer porque se você fizer isso estará cometendo um grande erro com você mesmo. Eu te conheço a mais de dez anos, muito antes de me casar com o capanga mais confiável de seu _padre_, e sei que você não é esse homem terrível que os empregados temem. É apenas alguém que já passou por muito e precisou ser duro com a vida assim como Bella, por isso não brinque com a _chica_, _señor_ Edward. É só isso que eu te peço.

- Eu não vou brincar com Bella, Hermita. - Edward a garantiu e pela primeira vez assumiu aquilo para ele mesmo, mas a intensidade da conversa cegou-o para a sensação de assumir aquilo. - Nosso começo pode ter sido estranho e agressivo, mas hoje eu vejo em Bella alguém que eu posso contar fora desse meu mundo. É alguém que me desliga da pressão de trabalhar com pessoas perigosas que querem minha cabeça e isso é... assustador, mas de um modo bom. Eu não sei nem descrever, mas tenho certeza que a última coisa que eu farei é piorar a situação dela aqui.

- Eu realmente espero que o _señor_ esteja sendo sincero comigo e com você.

- Eu te prometo que sua _chica_ não irá sofrer conseqüência nenhuma por estar comigo.

- Ambos concordamos que _nossa chica_ não merece mais sofrer, não é? - Hermita arriscou.

- Sim, concordamos. - Edward assentiu respirando fundo e deixou o comichão de escutar alguém se direcionar a Bella como _sua chica_ se estender para seus lábios em um sorriso.

- Certo. Não vou mais atrapalhá-lo. Volto depois que o _señor_ sair para terminar de trocar os lençóis.

- Obrigado. - ele agradeceu e entrou no banheiro, pronto para se _enterrar_ na água quente do chuveiro e pensar muito na conversa que eles tiveram.

Bella seguiu em paz para a cozinha da casa na esperança de encontrar Hermita para conversar melhor com a cozinheira sobre o flagrante, sem imaginar que a cozinheiro já tivera essa conversa com a outra parte envolvida, mas encontrou apenas Lupita terminando de limpar a louça do almoço. A cozinheira lançou um olhar desconfiado para a americana quando Bella freou assustada na porta dos fundos da cozinha e desligou a torneira ao emitir uma risada sarcástica.

- Onde está a Mita? - Bella perguntou se concentrando para não perder a paciência.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece, não é? - Lupita retrucou cruzando os braços na altura dos peitos volumosos. - Pensei que você fosse ficar de dondoca o dia inteiro...

- O que eu faço não lhe interessa, ouviu?

- Interessa a partir do momento que você passa o dia inteiro dormindo sabe-se lá com quem e eu tenho que me virar para fazer as tarefas que são suas.

- Olha aqui sua vad...

Mas antes que a americana pudesse xingá-la das palavras mais grosseiras e baixas, as duas foram interrompidas por Hermita chegando à cozinha com a roupa de cama do patrão que começou a trocar. As três trocaram um olhar tenso - Bella buscando algum tipo de informação da cozinheira -, mas Hermita apenas se dirigiu a Lupita e comentou:

- Você não trocou o lençol do _señor_ Edward hoje.

- Eu teria feito isso se _essazinha_ não ficasse o dia inteiro de folga e me atolasse aqui. - Lupita se defendeu lançando um olhar de desprezo para Bella, que ferveu com aquilo.

- Vai se ferrar, Lupita! Você é uma...

- _Chica!_ - Hermita interrompeu a americana com rispidez, mas sem grosseria. - Pode deixar que eu resolvo esse problema com Lupita.

**.**

**#**

* * *

¹ Deus, eu senti tanto a sua falta.

² Você sentiu?

³ Tanto, chica.

_4 _Todos os dias, minha garota.

_5 _Merda! Diga isso novamente...

_6 _Minha bela Bella. Minha,apenas minhas.

_7 _Todos os dias.


	22. Capítulo XXI

**AE AE AE, capítulo novo. Nem demoro, né? *sorriso Colgate* Acho que na semana que vem eu posto o próximo já que eu já comecei a escrevê-lo. **

**Show me te love **

**E obrigada a todas as reviews lindas e fofas. Nem doeu, né? Perderam algum dedo? Não, então continuem assim.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**#**

Lupita lançou um olhar para Hermita quando ela surgiu na cozinha com os lençóis nos braços e percebeu que a cozinheira tinha um olhar desafiador quando a encarou. Certamente ela estava por trás da folga que Bella tirou durante toda a manhã e Lupita estava cansada de ver a cozinheira mais velha passar a mão na cabeça da americana e deixá-la fazer o que bem entendesse.

- Algum problema por aqui? - Hermita perguntou encarando Lupita.

- Você ainda pergunta? - a cozinheira retrucou incrédula. - Essa daí passou o dia inteiro de vagabundagem e me obrigou a fazer um trabalho que não era meu.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso? Bella merece folga como qualquer uma de nós.

- Não. Ela não merece um minuto de descanso porque está aqui cumprindo as ordens do _señor_ Carlisle e ele certamente não a contratou como apenas uma cozinheira.

- O que você está insinuando com isso? - Bella se meteu voltando a espumar de raiva.

- Você sabe muito bem.

- Eu não vou aceitar que você fique fazendo insinuações sobre mim. Eu não vou aceitar que você fale mais nada porque eu estou cansada de suas implicâncias.

- Quem tem culpa no cartório não pode reclamar depois.

- Calada, as duas. - Hermita gritou perdendo a paciência.

- Mas Mita... - Bella resmungou.

- Não fale mais nada, _chica_. - ela ordenou com firmeza. - Lupita, eu não vou mais aceitar que você fique acusando Bella dessa forma.

- Eu vou continuar a acusando de vagabundagem no trabalho se ela continuar se favorecendo. - Lupita gritou de volta. - Eu sei que você é a nova putinha do patrão. Não dá mais para esconder isso, _chica_. Você é favorecida aqui por causa disso e eu não vou mais aceitar _me fuder_ por sua causa.

Bella sentiu o rosto queimar com o ódio daquela acusação, mas a raiva do momento a impediu de sentir o pânico que certamente sentiria ao tomar conhecimento que as pessoas sabiam sobre ela e Edward. Sua única reação foi avançar em direção a Lupita e segurá-la pelo cabelo com força sem deixar oportunidade para a cozinheira se defender. A americana colocou em prática os anos em escola pública no bairro perigoso em San Diego e estapeou o rosto de Lupita com força acumulada depois de meses de implicância enquanto gritava xingamentos para ela.

- Me solte, sua vagabunda. - Lupita gritou tentando afrouxar os dedos de Bella preso em seus fios com força.

Bella não a soltou, apertou ainda mais as mãos e tentou jogar Lupita no chão, mas alguém segurou sua cintura e a puxou para trás impedindo que continuasse se atracando com uma das cozinheiras.

- Me larga! - ela gritou se remexendo nos braços desconhecidos.

- Calma, Bella. - a voz disse perto de seu ouvido e ela reconheceu que era Jasper.

**- **Pelo amor de _D__ios__, chica_. - Hermita pediu ajudando Jasper a segurar a americana, mas ela estava incontrolável de raiva. - Acalme-se.

- O que está acontecendo? - Jasper perguntou ainda segurando Bella pela cintura.

- Essa louca me atacou do nada... - Lupita respondeu arrumando os fios para cima.

- Do nada? - Bella gritou se remexendo contra o aperto de Jasper. - Você ficou falando _merda_ aí.

- _Merda_? Você ser uma vagabunda esperta é mentira?

- Cala essa boca, Lupita! - a americana gritou a ameaçando com o dedo indicador apontado.

- Não calo! Você é tão vagabunda que fica aceitando presente de homem casado! A puta dos _hermanos_!

- Eu vou te matar!

Bella conseguiu um segundo de folga dos braços de Jasper e se soltou para cumprir sua ameaça, mas o colombiano foi rápido e voltou a segurá-la pela cintura, tirando seus pés do chão quando a puxou para longe de Lupita. A americana remexeu os pés no ar e resmungou tentando se soltar, mas Jasper conseguiu ser mais forte que ela e aplicou mais força para ela não escapar.

Edward viu aquela cena quando pisou na cozinha e ainda escutou a frase da cozinheira acusando Bella de aceitar presente de homem casado. Escutou a gritaria vinda do andar inferior assim que saiu do banho e quando reconheceu os gritos de Bella não pensou muito e vestiu a primeira calça jeans que encontrou para saber o que estava acontecendo. Não imaginou que iria encontrá-la nos braços de seu irmão e aquilo fez seu sangue possessivo ferver, principalmente ao ligar essa cena à frase de Lupita.

_A puta dos hermanos. _

Só de imaginar que aquilo poderia ser verdade ele cerrou o punho direito e respirou fundo, mas não conseguia afastar as imagens que se formavam em sua mente. Bella não seria louca de se envolver com seu irmão, não pelo fato de ele ser casado, mas porque aquilo significaria que outro homem estava tomando posse de seu corpo, talvez de sua mente também, e isso Edward não iria aceitar. Ninguém iria compartilhar daquela mulher com ele e o colombiano seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa com o desgraçado que se metesse entre ele e Bella. Mas os braços de Jasper ao redor da cintura moldada da americana indicavam que seria um pouco difícil controlar outras mãos sedentas pelas curvas perfeitas dela que foram desenhadas para o pecado. O pecado que ele apenas iria cometer se fosse possível.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

O moreno olhou surpreso por cima do ombro quando escutou a voz da prima fazer a pergunta e a observou caminhar até entrar na cozinha para assistir a confusão armada. Seus olhos foram para o marido segurando a americana pela cintura e a elevando no colo e suas sobrancelhas juntaram por não entender o que estava acontecido. Só tinha escutado os gritos enquanto estava no escritório atendendo uma ligação do trabalho e ao ir verificar encontrou Edward sem camisa, Jasper carregando Bella, Hermita com a mão no peito respirando com dificuldade e Lupita contendo o emaranhado de fios de cabelo. Alguma coisa não estava certa naquela cena.

- Que _merda_ está acontecendo? - Alice perguntou novamente.

- _Señora_ Alice... - Lupita se manifestou, mas Bella imaginou o que ela iria dizer e tentou se soltar para impedi-la.

- Quieta, Bella. - Jasper bradou a segurando com firmeza e isso chamou a atenção de Alice.

- O que você está fazendo, Jasper? - ela perguntou séria.

- Tentando limpar a _merda_ dos outros. - ele respondeu olhando para Edward e a mulher seguiu seu olhar até encontrar o do primo.

As desconfianças praticamente se confirmaram no olhar que Edward lançou de Bella para Alice e a colombiana o encarou por longos segundos enquanto maquinava os fatos em sua mente. Só precisava de apenas uma confirmação para saber que seria hora de agir em relação ao seu grande problema do momento e pela tensão presente naquela cozinha isso não demoraria a acontecer.

- Lupita, me encontre na lavanderia agora. - ela disse ainda encarando Edward e depois se virou para a cozinheira. - Precisamos conversar.

Lupita assentiu com um sorriso de satisfação na face e lançou um olhar desafiador para Bella ainda presa entre os braços de Jasper, mas contida. Seu sorriso era por causa da felicidade de saber que finalmente a americana iria pagar pelo o que estava fazendo, pois conhecia a _señora_ Alice para saber que ao tomar conhecimento de toda a situação ela não iria deixar por menos. Bella iria se arrepender de se envolver com os homens daquela família, isso Lupita tinha certeza.

Jasper soltou Bella quando a mulher passou por ele e desapareceu junto com a cozinheira pela porta que dava para o fundo da casa. A situação ainda não tinha sido resolvida e ficaria pior com Alice agora envolvida. Ele conhecia a mulher bem e sabia que não aceitava confusões entre os empregados e ver o marido segurando a cintura de uma mulher jovem e tão sensual como Bella. Mas não poderia fazer nada além de esperar o desenrolar daquela história que ainda iria causar muitos problemas para as pessoas envolvidas.

- Cuide-se, _chica_. - ele disse para Bella antes de sair da cozinha e passar pelo irmão na porta. - Tente não cometer mais merda, _hermano_. - murmurou para Edward.

Edward ignorou o comentário do irmão naquele momento, pois sua atenção estava toda direcionada à morena ajeitando a roupa e se aproximando de Hermita que ainda respirava com dificuldade. Viu o modo preocupado que ela perguntou como a cozinheira estava se sentindo e a ajudou a sentar no banco da cozinha antes de entregá-la um copo de água. Lembrou da conversa que teve antes daquela confusão e como Hermita o disse que considerava Bella uma filha. Certamente a morena a considerava uma mãe e se preocupava da mesma forma que a cozinheira se preocupava com ela. A relação das duas era única e ninguém poderia mudar com mentiras e problemas, pois Hermita protegia Bella como uma mãe faria com uma filha de sangue e a americana confiava na cozinheira para tudo.

Só que naquele instante ele tinha outras dúvidas na mente e precisa esclarecer as acusações que escutou quando pisou na cozinha. Dessa forma, se aproximou de Bella assim que ela abriu a porta para Hermita deixar a cozinha e segurou seu braço antes que ela pudesse sair também.

- Precisamos conversar. - ele disse entre os dentes.

- Não. - Bella retrucou destravando os dedos de Edward ao redor de seu braço e o lançando um olhar que demonstrava o estresse que ela estava passando. - Eu preciso cuidar de Hermita. Depois nós conversamos.

- Eu quero conversar com você agora. - ele insistiu a segurando pelo braço outra vez e a puxando pela cozinha.

- Me solte, Edward! - a americana exigiu, mas ele a apertava com força e isso não lhe dava chance de se soltar.

- Quando eu digo agora, é _agora_. - Edward disse parando no meio da cozinha e fuzilando os olhos de Bella.

- Você não manda em mim, seu filho da puta arrogante! - Bella gritou conseguindo se soltar dele.

Porém, Edward foi mais ágil e agarrou o corpo da morena para jogá-lo sobre seu ombro e deixar a cozinha como pretendia. Bella esmurrou as costas dele com força mesmo que a massa muscular dele impedisse que sentisse qualquer dor com aquilo e o xingou o caminho todo da escada até seu quarto; quando ele a colocou no chão e fechou a porta em um baque forte. Os dois se olharam por breves segundos antes de a morena avançar em direção à porta para abri-la e Edward segurar seu pulso para impedi-la e jogá-la na cama logo em seguida.

- Que _merda_ você pensa que está fazendo? - Bella gritou ficando em pé. - Você não pode agir como um homem das cavernas e me trancar nessa _merda_ de quarto para conversar.

- Eu posso sim! - Edward gritou de volta. - Você não merece o mínimo de respeito quando age como se fosse uma vagabunda.

- Você perdeu a cabeça? - ela empurrou seu peito com força. - Me respeite, escutou?

- Você que escute porque eu só vou falar uma vez. - ele retrucou a segurando pelos ombros e praticamente encostando seu nariz ao dela com a proximidade. - Se você anda transando com meu irmão em troca de presentinhos caros é melhor me dizer logo porque eu não vou aceitar isso, entendeu?

- Você é louco? - a americana gritou ultrajada.

- Eu escutei muito bem o que Lupita disse. Ele te dá presentes para que você seja a putinha dele, é isso? - Edward perguntou analisando o rosto da morena e descendo para seu corpo até segurar seu pulso no alto. - Suas unhas feitas é um presente dele por causa de um boquete? O que você ganhar para dar a bunda pra ele?

- Vai _se fuder_, Edward! - Bella estapeou o rosto do moreno com uma força nunca antes utilizada e percebeu as marcas vermelhas de seus dedos na face do moreno. - Você não tem o direito de dizer um absurdo desses! Eu nunca te dei motivos para você me acusar disso!

- O que está acontecendo então? - ele gritou de volta com a mão sobre o tapa recebido. - Porque eu sinto que eu estou sendo enganado nessa história toda, que existe algo acontecendo entre Jasper e você.

- Não existe nada entre Jasper e eu. Não dessa forma que você e que aquela louca da Lupita estão imaginando. Ele me deu presente sim, mas porque eu estou presa nessa maldita fazenda sofrendo por causa do erro de meu pai, porque eu me sentia sozinha. Nós fomos ao shopping passear porque você estava no México com aquela imbecil de sua prima e eu estava aqui sentindo sua falta. Foi por isso que ele se tornou meu amigo! Eu não estou _dando_ para ele porque eu tenho o mínimo de consideração por você!

Bella lutou para que essa declaração fosse dita com sentimentos _secos_, mas logo sentiu suas bochechas molhadas de lágrimas que surgiam de seus olhos sem que ela pudesse controlar. Não queria demonstrar como ser acusada de traição por Edward a machucou, pois isso significava que estava evidenciando que não desejava mais ninguém e que jamais faria isso com ele, mas seu coração estava apertado como se espremesse as lágrimas para fora de suas glândulas lacrimais. Era impossível evitar sentir o turbilhão de sensações dominando sua mente e coração, principalmente quando ele se aproximou dela para segurar seu rosto com as mãos, mas Bella se desvencilhou e caminhou até a porta para deixar o quarto e não precisar mais lhe mostrar as lágrimas de tristeza. Só que Edward foi ágil e a segurou contra a porta a prendendo no ambiente.

- Desculpe. - ele murmurou segurando seu rosto, mas ela virou para o lado direito com a intenção de não encará-lo. - Eu não queria te acusar disso, mas... A idéia de outro homem te ter me deixou louco.

O moreno estava sendo sincero quando confessou aquilo para ela, pois estava arrependido de ter lhe dito aqueles absurdos e a acusado de algo que não tinha cabimento. Mas um homem enciumado não controlava as palavras no fogo da situação e poderia dizer qualquer coisa, acusar a mulher que deseja das coisas mais improváveis e impossíveis, só que as conseqüências disso poderiam ser catastróficas, podendo perdê-la por ter sido um idiota inseguro. E Edward soube no momento que viu as lágrimas na face da morena que havia sido um imbecil que poderia perdê-la e quis deletar aquele momento entre os dois sem pudesse.

- Eu não tinha a intenção de te chamar de vagabunda. - ele disse a obrigando a encará-lo e sentindo o peito apertando ao ver as novas lágrimas deixando os olhos cor de chocolate da americana. - Por favor, me perdoe, _chica._ Se eu soubesse...

- Você não teria me escutado. - ela retrucou rapidamente fungando alto para conter as lágrimas. - Porque você fala as coisas sem pensar e acaba machucando as pessoas. Você me machucou ao dizer aquilo, Edward.

- _Caralho_, se você soubesse como eu estou em sentindo um idiota por ter te acusado daqueles absurdos. - Edward respirou fundo e acariciou uma das bochechas de Bella com o dedo. - Eu prometo que não vou mais te machucar, _chica_.

- Eu quero acreditar em você, mas... - Bella murmurou com a voz entrecortada pelo choro que não cessava tão facilmente.

- Eu quero que você acredite. - o moreno disse contra os lábios de Bella e sorvendo deles em um toque lento, preguiçoso. - _Mia chica... _

Eles não conseguiam controlar os lábios quando se tocaram e logo se entregaram ao beijo que foi crescendo conforme o desejo era acordado em seus corpos. Bella agarrou a cintura de Edward e o puxou para estar completamente colado ao seu corpo quando o sentiu deslizar uma mão para encaixar em seu pescoço arrepiado, deixando sua língua atiçar e ser atiçada pela língua do moreno naquela dança em que eram tão compatíveis. Ambos estavam com o sangue fervendo por causa da discussão que tiveram, das farpas trocadas e das verdades finalmente ditas e isso ajudava para que a excitação nascesse e dominasse cada um. Logo Edward estava sentindo o calor em seu baixo ventre quando seu membro praticamente gritou pelo corpo da _chica_ e Bella jogou a cabeça para trás em busca de ar ao sentir toda a água de seu corpo concentrar-se em seu sexo pulsando.

- Por favor... - ela sussurrou e sentiu os lábios de Edward delineando seu maxilar até envolver o lóbulo de sua orelha.

O moreno entendeu o que ela queria com tanta vontade e implorava, pois ele também estava implorando para tê-la. Uma mão trouxe a coxa torneada da americana para cima e a outra desceu até o botão do short jeans que ela usava, o abrindo sem ao menos precisar olhar. As mãos de Bella foram rápidas e desceram as laterais do short junto com a calcinha que usava quando ele liberou sua perna por alguns segundos para as peças encontrarem o chão e ele poder sentir o sexo encharcado contra sua calça jeans. A sensação do calor que o corpo de Bella emanava era deveras prazerosa e ele soltou um gemido quando possuiu a boca de Bella outra vez.

Mas eles não queriam adiar o que tanto desejavam e a morena deu o primeiro passo ao migrar suas mãos apressadas para a calça jeans de Edward e abri-la em um puxão sem jeito, descendo um pouco antes de ela escorrer pelas pernas do moreno e ele chutá-la de lado. O moreno a imprensou contra a porta com força e Bella sentiu a ereção contra sua barriga ao levantar os braços para que ele tirasse sua blusa de alças finas. Eles trocaram um olhar antes de Edward recolocar a perna da morena no alto e encaixar seu membro no sexo que mentalmente ele chamava de _seu_, terminando de penetrá-la quando a carregou pelas coxas e Bella travou os pés nas costas do moreno.

- Isso... - Bella murmurou fechando os olhos e tentando se estabelecer após a sensação inigualável de tê-lo por inteiro.

Edward apertou as coxas de Bella em suas mãos quando a estocou e escutou o baque do corpo da morena contra a porta junto com o barulho que seus sexos faziam em movimento. Bella apoiou um dos braços sobre o ombro de Edward e postou a mão no alto de sua cabeça para agarrar os fios bagunçados quando sentia o arrepio cortar seu corpo e um gemido escapava de sua garganta seca. Ela podia sentir seus mamilos ouriçados roçando contra o peito de fios negros de Edward quando eles se encontravam corporeamente e a sensação que aquilo provocava em suas terminações nervosas acelerou o ápice chegando e sendo exposto no gemido meio grunhido que ela deixou escapar antes de colar sua testa a de Edward para escutá-lo fazer o mesmo.

- _Mia chica, solamente mia¹. _- Edward murmurou apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Bella e respirando contra seu pescoço. - _De más ninguna persona². _

- _Yes... _-Bella concordou acariciando a nuca do moreno e deixando os minutos morrerem enquanto ainda estavam conectados.

Enganados pela sensação pós-orgasmos, eles não faziam idéia que no andar inferior a situação não era melhor para Bella e Edward, pois Lupita estava na lavanderia da casa conversando com Alice sobre o assunto que a _señora_ tinha tanto interesse.

- Deixe me ver se eu entendi. - Alice interrompeu a última resposta da cozinheira. - Você viu Isabella deixando o carro de meu marido naquela vez que eu viajei para o México com Edward?

- _Si señora_. - a cozinheira confirmou. - Ela estava segurando duas sacolas de uma grife cara e acenou para ele antes de entrar no quartinho. Por isso eu acho que o ela e o _señor _Jasper tem um caso.

- Certo... - Alice concordou mordendo a unha do dedo mindinho. - Mais alguma informação importante que possa me interessar?

- Acho que ela também está tendo um caso com o _señor_ Edward, pois eu já vi os dois se encontrando algumas vezes na cozinha e conversando intimamente. E também essa manhã ela não trabalhou e passou o dia inteiro no quarto. Acho que estava com ele porque o vi conversando com ela assim que chegou do porto.

- Então essa vagabunda americana estar transando com meu marido e Edward?

- Creio que sim. Não será nenhuma surpresa se ela se _engraçar _para o _señor_ Carlisle também.

- Não se preocupe. Ela não é louca de continuar depois da lição que eu irei ensiná-la.

- O que a _señora_ irá fazer? - Lupita perguntou com interesse.

- Não te interessa. - a patroa respondeu ríspida. - Você pode voltar ao trabalho.

A cozinheira assentiu e deixou a lavanderia em direção à cozinha, permitindo que Alice pegasse o pequeno celular do bolso traseiro da calça jeans colada em suas pernas para fazer uma ligação importante.

- Heitor, Alice Bardem Cullen falando. Vou precisar do seu serviço esses dias...

**.**

**#**

* * *

¹ Minha garota, apenas minhas // ² De mais ninguém.


	23. Capítulo XXII

**N/A: **Olá olá! Demorei, mas postei não é? Agora eu posso dizer: SOU A MAIS NOVA GASTRÓLOGA DO BRASIL-SIL! *coro de aleluia* Agora tô no limbo acadêmico sem saber o que acontecerá com minha vida, mas isso significa mais tempo para escrever. Bom para vocês. Prometo que vou postar com mais frequência aqui e nas outras fics, é só ter paciência com a Jeu. E vocês sabem o que fazer; show me the love.

**

* * *

**

**#**

**.**

Mais um dia começava na fazenda e a tarefa de Bella logo nas primeiras horas de trabalho era cuidar da horta que tinha nas redondezas da plantação de coca. Hermita havia mencionado que os _raspachinos _costumavam cuidar das verduras e hortaliças plantadas ali, mas que a qualidade estava caindo já que eles não cuidavam da maneira correta e com a dedicação necessária, por isso a morena se ofereceu para ver se resolvia o problema. Tinha alguma experiência em plantar e cultivar plantas medicinais por causa das aulas de Herborização que teve no primeiro ano de Psicologia na faculdade pública de San Diego, que foi obrigada a largar no segundo ano por falta de dinheiro para manter os estudos e optar por sociologia por ser mais barato para custear. Seria bom reviver os seus dezoitos anos sujando as mãos de terra antes de deixar a aula para ir a algum bar beber com as amigas e conversar. Seria como se ainda estivesse nos Estados Unidos e sua vida não fosse tão complicada assim, apesar de não sentir falta de alguns aspectos de sua antiga vida.

Pegou as ferramentas necessárias para cuidar da horta e as colocou na cesta que iria utilizar para colher alguma verdura ou hortaliça que já estivesse boa, seguindo em paz pelo caminho de terra batida. Se agachou e começou a colher as mudas de manjericão que estavam em bom estado quando sentiu a presença de alguém por perto, se virando antes dos braços de Edward laçarem sua cintura quando o moreno agachou atrás dela.

- Olha só quem eu encontro interagindo com a natureza a essa hora da manhã. - ele comentou se mantendo na posição e vendo os dedos sujos da morena puxarem mais uma muda de manjericão.

- Olá também. - ela riu e o encarou por cima do ombro. - O que está fazendo por essas redondezas?

- Fui verificar minhas folhinhas preciosas de coca que acabaram de nascer nessa safra. Meus bebês estão lindos e prontinhos para encher o bolso do papai aqui.

- Esse seu jeito de tratar as folhas de coca como bebês é patético, sabia? - Bella comentou ficando em pé e depositando as seis mudas de manjericão na cesta.

- Algumas pessoas têm filhos, outras têm cachorro, eu tenho plantinhas de coca que enchem meus bolsos com milhares de dólares. Cada um tem o bebê que merece.

- Ok, entendido.

- E você? Ficou encarregada dessa horta mal cuidada por quê?

- Porque eu me ofereci. Eu gosto de lidar com terra. - Bella respondeu andando até a parte da horta com cenouras podres e começou a arrancá-las da terra para joga fora.

- Você mexendo na terra é sexy... - Edward comentou parando ao lado dela e pegando uma cenoura robusta que ela deixou separada. - Ei, isso te lembra alguma coisa? - ele perguntou mostrando a cenoura para ela e sorrindo de modo travesso.

- Idiota... - a morena murmurou revirando os olhos e rindo da piada sobre o órgão sexual dele utilizando uma verdura grande.

- Você gosta de verdura, Bella?

- Gosto. - ela respondeu calmamente e não entendeu por que ele começou a rir com sua reposta. - Qual a graça?

- Você não entendeu a piada? - Edward retrucou e ela continuou sem entender. - Às vezes eu esqueço que você não fala espanhol muito bem.

- Pode explicar, por favor? - ela pediu ficando de pé e o vendo se aproximar.

- Ok. Verdura é _vegetable_ em inglês, isso você sabe não é? - Bella assentiu cruzando os braços. - A graça da piada é porque quando você separa as sílabas de verdura fica _ver-dura_, que seria _see-hard_ em inglês, sacou? Ver-dura... _See-Hard. _

- Péssima. - ela comentou revirando os olhos com piada. - Às vezes eu acho que sua idade mental é de um garoto de 15 anos.

- A ebulição hormonal é. - ele retrucou beijando os lábios da morena. - Preciso ir agora. Tenho uma reunião no centro da cidade que irá tomar meu dia inteiro.

- Até mais tarde. - Bella disse segurando o rosto de Edward com os pulsos para não sujá-lo e o beijando.

- Prepare-se para _ver-dura_ mais tarde.

Bella o empurrou com o ombro e voltou a cuidar da horta enquanto Edward se afastava rindo das piadas que fez com ela. Os dois estavam relaxados naquela manhã sem problemas para atrapalhar suas vidas... até então, pois ainda naquela manhã a situação iria mudar para eles.

A morena conseguiu recuperar algumas verduras e hortaliças, mas precisou arear a terra para plantar novas sementes já que a horta estava 70% danificada por falta de cuidado. Agora ela iria cuidar daquele pedacinho de terra com todo o carinho que fosse necessário e seria bom para se ocupar quando não tivesse nenhuma tarefa na cozinha ou não quisesse encarar a cozinheiro que implicava sempre com ela. Feliz com o novo passatempo, ela recolheu as ferramentas e deixou o local escondido por algumas árvores enquanto balançava a cestinha com o que conseguiu colher.

Estava no caminho de terra e sentindo o pé machucar com as pedrinhas quando uma pancada forte a atingiu na nuca e a morena desmaiou no mesmo instante, caindo no chão e a cesta rolando para o mato. Bella foi carregada por braços fortes do homem que a atingiu com a coronha da pistola, que olhou para os lados verificando se ninguém o tinha visto em ação, se enfiando no mato com a morena nos braços enquanto outro homem do mesmo porte o seguia.

- _Señora,_ a _chica_ já está comigo. - esse homem disse ao celular. - Certo, estaremos no galpão.

Eles seguiram para um galpão afastado da propriedade principal que antigamente servia para armazenar os sacos de folhas de coca antes da refinação quando a plantação ainda era pequena e ficava em uma área menor do que a atual. O homem que portava o celular empurrou a porta para que o homem que estava com Bella nos braços pudesse entrar e os dois se protegerem de algum olhar curioso. O homem deixou a morena deitada no chão e pegou o pedaço de corda que estava amarrado ao redor de sua cintura para amarrar as mãos de Bella nas costas caso ela acordasse antes da hora. Ao limpar o suor da testa quando finalizou a tarefa ele parou para observar o corpo em sua frente.

O vestido que ela usava deixava as pernas torneadas expostas, principalmente por conta da posição que seu corpo ficou quando ela foi jogada no chão. O homem não conseguia acreditar que existisse uma mulher tão sensual como aquela e todo seu corpo clamava por ela, para possuí-la de forma bruta e inconcebível se a _señora_ permitisse que ele também se divertisse um pouco, mas precisava esperar. Como ela havia exigido; a _chica_ tinha que estar inteira quando eles a capturassem.

O barulho de salto-alto batendo no piso de cimento do galpão chamou a atenção dos dois e eles assumiram a postura profissional que era esperada naquela _missão _enquanto assistiam a _señora_ se aproximar para observar a mulher jogada no chão ainda desacordada. Eles não respiravam, estavam atentos a cada olhada analítica que ela dava na americana temendo que tivessem feito algo errado que pudesse estressar a _señora_. Se havia uma mulher em toda a Colômbia que os homens do tráfico temiam era Alice Bardem Cullen.

- Ninguém viu vocês? - Alice perguntou ainda com os olhos em Bella desmaiada em sua frente.

- Ninguém, _señora. _A _chica_ estava sozinha. - Alastor, o homem que atacou Bella, respondeu.

- Ótimo. Acorde-a na tina de água.

Alastor e o outro homem assentiram a ordem da _señora_ e pegaram Bella pelos braços amarrados nas costas, a levantando do chão com facilidade e arrastando o corpo ainda inerte da morena até a tina em um canto com galpão. Ajoelharam a americana e Juan, o outro capanga, a segurou pelos fios bagunçados do cabelo e forçou sua cabeça para trás. Bella soltou um gemido baixo indicando que estava despertando e Alastor se ajoelhou em apenas um joelho ao lado dela e estapeou seu rosto não utilizando muita força.

- Acorde. - ele murmurou dando tapas nas bochechas de Bella e aumentando a força conforme ela acordava.

Com os tapas recebidos, Bella abriu os olhos assustada e tentou mudar a posição dos braços amarrados na costas, mas se assustou com a situação e por não ter noção do que estava acontecendo. Tentou ficar de pé, se mexer, olhando para os dois homens ao seu lado e ao redor, o pânico aumentando quando começava a recordar o que tinha acontecido. A pancada na nuca foi a última coisa que conseguia recordar e algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo com ela.

Mas antes que perguntasse algo, Alastor fez um sinal e Juan empurrou a cabeça da morena para afogá-la na tina cheia de água. Bella se debateu para se soltar ou tirar a cabeça de dentro da água, mas o desespero só piorava a sufocação e ela engolia uma quantidade considerável de água ao gritar em vão. Alguns segundos depois sua cabeça foi puxada para trás com uma força, o que a machucou e a morena engasgou ao puxar o oxigênio para seus pulmões começando a encharcar. Porém, os homens não estavam esperando ela se manifestar e outra vez a morena foi afogada na tina por mais dez segundos. E a tortura se repetiu mais duas vezes a deixando tonta, sufocada com a água e sentindo a garganta arranhar quando tossia.

- Está bom. - uma voz ecoou pelo galpão, mas Bella não tinha forças para virar a cabeça e ver quem era. - Deixem-na comigo.

Juan soltou o cabelo de Bella jogando sua cabeça indelicadamente para frente e resmungou algo ao se afastar dela junto com Alastor. Bella tentou sentar no chão apesar da posição que estava e buscava por ar com desespero após ser afogada quatro vezes sem intervalo, escutando um salto-alto ecoando pelo lugar abandonado e alguém se aproximando. Levantou os olhos para ver através dos fios molhados caindo sobre seus olhos, mas só conseguia ver as pernas cobertas por uma calça jeans quando a pessoa parou em sua frente. Ao vê-la se agachando na altura de seus olhos a morena sentiu o coração migrar para o meio da garganta.

- Alice? - ela murmurou assustada quando viu a mulher conhecida, mas foi pega de surpresa por um tapa forte que a colombiana deu no lado esquerdo de seu rosto.

- Calada. - Alice disse entre os dentes. - Eu faço as perguntas aqui.

Bella virou o rosto de volta para encará-la e a respiração das duas era pesada, indicando como a tensão estava presente entre elas naqueles segundos que elas se olhavam.

- Você está transando com Edward? - Alice perguntou séria.

- O que...

- Responda! - outro tapa sucedeu a ordem e dessa vez Bella sentiu o rosto esquentar pela força que a mulher aplicou nele. - Você por acaso está abrindo suas pernas e sendo a nova putinha dele?

- O que você tem a ver com isso? - Bella retrucou entre os dentes.

- O que eu tenho a ver com isso? - Alice retrucou rindo de modo breve. - Eu vou te dizer o que eu tenho a ver com isso, mas antes preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

A morena colombiana levou a mão até a altura do quadril nas costas e tirou uma pistola de porte médio da bolsa da bandoleira que usava na cintura. Os olhos de Bella esbugalharam de surpresa ao ver a pistola preta que Alice ajeitou na mão e puxou o ferrolho para engatilhar.

- Você conhece alguma coisa sobre armas? - Alice perguntou analisando a pistola na mão. - Creio que não. Bem, essa é uma automática A-F 10. Dispara dez vezes, não vibra e pesa meio quilo. Não é uma de minhas pistolas favoritas porque não dá para levar na bolsa, sabe? Mas Jasper me deu essa de reserva e para casos que necessitem uma pistola mais potente.

Alice bateu o carregador na palma da mão e ele se soltou do cabo. A colombiana segurou a peça a analisando rapidamente e encaixou novamente na pistola, engatilhando mais uma vez. Olhou diretamente nos olhos de Bella e antes que a americana esperasse qualquer reação sua, atingiu seu rosto com a coronha da pistola, abrindo um pequeno corte na bochecha

- É por isso que eu quero saber se você está transando com Edward. - ela disse puxando o cabelo de Bella e segurando com força os fios embolados nos dedos para que a americana a encarasse. - Por que se você continuar brincando com o perigo eu vou deixar mais que marcas em você, Isabella. Me responda; você está ou não transando com ele?

- Por que você quer tanto saber, hein? - Bella retrucou em um murmuro atrevido. - Você não é casada com o irmão dele? O que Jasper acha disso?

- Não brinque comigo, _chica_. - Alice apertou a mãos no cabelo de Bella com mais força e chocou seu rosto na boca na tina, prendendo ali enquanto se aproximava do ouvido da americana. - Porque muito antes de qualquer vagabunda aparecer na vida dele eu já mandava por aqui. E eu coloquei para correr todas essas putas que ele ousou se envolver. Você será apenas mais uma fora de minha área.

- E a área de seu marido? Você deixa qualquer vagabunda ciscar? - a americana continuou a provocá-la, mas se calou quando Alice deu outra coronhada no mesmo lado do rosto com muito mais força.

- Continue com essa arrogância. Ela está te levando para um bom caminho. - Alice soltou o rosto de Bella e ficou de pé, rodeando o corpo da americana para agachar atrás dela.

Bella via através do olhar periférico que Alice mexia em algo na arma e logo em seguida sentiu a boca do cano em sua têmpora direita. Até aquele momento a morena não sentiu firmeza nas ameaças que Alice a fez, mas agora uma arma estava envolvida e a mulher a empunhando estava irritada com suas provocações e seu envolvimento com um homem em questão, então seu coração acelerou e ela engoliu em seco apertando os olhos com força.

- Vou te avisar só mais uma vez. - Alice sussurrou em seu ouvido descendo o cano da arma pelo rosto de Bella e subindo para a têmpora novamente. - Se você continuar se envolvendo com Edward e eu souber disso sua situação vai ficar _muito_ pior do que já está, entendido?

A americana não disse nada e Alice tirou o cano da pistola do contato com sua pele. Engatilhou outra vez a arma e por cima do ombro de Bella apontou para frente e atirou contra a parede. Bella estremeceu com o susto do tiro e seu coração batia com força em seu peito ao ver o perigo de tão perto. Mas sua atenção foi desviada quando Alice marcou a lateral de sua nuca com o cano quente da pistola e sentiu sua pele queimando enquanto ela gritava com a dor.

- E essa é uma pequena lembrança para você não esquecer nossa conversa. - a colombiana disse antes de levantar e guardar a arma. - Alastor, deixe a _chica_ um pouco aqui. - Alice chamou a atenção do homem e olhou para Bella por cima do ombro. - Um pouco de tempo sozinha a ajudará a pensar no que eu disse.

O capanga assentiu obediente e puxou Bella pelos braços atados a forçando ficar de pé, a arrastando sem delicadeza até um canto e a jogando lá. A americana sentiu os peitos dos pés ardendo com os arranhões que a violência do arrastar causou e os olhos lagrimejando por conta das porradas seguidas que levou na face. Alice já tinha deixado o galpão e os dois capangas sentaram em caixotes na entrada do local para vigiar o exterior e o interior ao mesmo tempo. Agora apenas o silêncio e as dores em todo o corpo faziam companhia à americana.

O dia transcorreu lento e sôfrego enquanto Bella ficou deitada no chão imundo com os braços atados nas costas e observando os homens jogando cartas sobre a tina que a afogou virada com a boca para baixo. Eles conversavam e xingavam entre as partidas sem dar importância para a mulher e a situação que ela estava. Bella tinha os pés arranhados e sangrando, o corte aberto na bochecha por causa da coronhada, a lateral do rosto vermelha dos tapas fortes que recebeu e os pulsos sendo feridos com as cordas apertadas. Sua vontade era de chorar de raiva, de arrependimento, das dores que sentia e da situação em si, mas seu orgulho não deixaria demonstrar sua fraqueza nem mesmo para sua própria sombra. Alice não iria saber que a tortura surtiu efeito na _chica_ e Bella continuaria a tratando da mesma forma indiferente de antes, só que seu problema não se resumia a esse. Existia a verdadeira razão para a americana ter sido arrastada até lá; Edward.

Sabia que se envolver com ele era um erro antes mesmo de eles começarem, mas o problema naquele erro era justamente não existir nada de errado se fosse com outras pessoas. Eles eram jovens, maiores de idade, teoricamente solteiros e compatíveis, logo um relacionamento - carnal, amoroso ou de qualquer cunho - poderia ser esperado depois de trocar tantas farpas como eles trocaram, mas a situação em que ela estava envolvida dificultou tudo. Seu pai havia roubado do pai de Edward e colocado o tio dele na prisão, ele teria todos os motivos para odiá-la ou sacaneá-la em uma vingança particular. Ocorreu o contrário, os dois acabaram se envolvendo mais do que o esperado e até então ninguém via um problema tão grande assim para levar uma mulher a ser torturada e ameaçada. Só que ninguém sabia que Alice também estava envolvida na situação.

Certeza Bella ainda não tinha, mas não era apenas raiva que levou Alice a fazer aquilo e dizer o que disse à americana. Edward e a prima tinham algum tipo de relação além do parentesco e do fato de terem crescido juntos, mas de que tipo e a intensidade ela não fazia idéia, só sabia que se continuasse com ele e Alice descobrisse algo muito pior aconteceria. E Bella tinha motivos suficientes para acreditar nas palavras daquela mulher. Seu coração podia enfraquecer com a idéia de não poder mais ficar com Edward, mas sua razão atendeu ao pedido de seu corpo dolorido e torturado e a americana entendeu o recado.

Em algum momento após anoitecer, Bella conseguiu cochilar por alguns minutos apesar da posição estranha que estava, mas foi logo acordada por Alastor sacudindo seu corpo e estapeando seu rosto.

- Vamos, _chica_. - ela escutou quando o homem a puxou pelo antebraço.

Mesmo com os pés reclamando das feridas, Bella seguiu com o homem segurando seu braço com força e sob a mira de uma pistola que o outro homem empunhou todo o caminho que fizeram de volta à casa principal da fazenda. Deveria ser tarde, pois apenas as luzes do andar superior da casa estavam acesas e não havia barulho além dos bichos. A americana olhou para o celeiro no fundo da casa para tentar ver Edward, mas Alastor a puxou para continuar caminhando e a dor que sentiu nos pés arranhando no chão de terra a fez lembrar o que tinha acontecido e o motivo. Se Edward a visse naquele estado um problema ainda maior iria ser instalado naquele lugar e ela não gostaria nem um pouco das conseqüências, então era melhor ele não vê-la até as feridas sararem e nenhuma marca em seu corpo denunciasse o que ocorreu naquela tarde.

Com brutalidade, Alastor arrastou Bella até a porta do quarto de Hermita e a largou de qualquer forma antes de dar duas pancadas fortes na porta para acordar a cozinheira. Eles deixaram a morena sozinha antes de Hermita aparecer e Bella desabou no chão sem condições para continuar bancando a forte. Estava cansada, dolorida, com medo e arrependida de várias coisas, por isso não agüentou as lágrimas quando Hermita abriu a porta e a abraçou ainda no chão.

- O que fizeram com você, _chica_? - a cozinheira sussurrou ajudando Bella a entrar no quarto.

- Alice. - Bella respondeu soluçando, mas Hermita chiou para que ela se calasse.

- Não precisa me explicar nada. Eu vou cuidar de você, não se preocupe. - ela disse deitando a morena na cama e a ajudando a colocar as penas para cima. - Vou esquentar um pouco de água para você tomar banho, preparar um sanduíche e trazer a caixinha de remédios para cuidar dessas feridas, certo?

- Obrigada, Mita. - a americana murmurou limpando as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos e Hermita sorriu acalentando o seu rosto.

- Estou fazendo minha obrigação de mãe, esqueceu?

Hermita beijou a face da morena e a deixou deitada na cama para organizar o que precisava para cuidar dela. O sumiço da _chica_ durante o dia inteiro foi um suplício para a cozinheira que só pensou no pior, ainda mais quando Edward foi procurá-la na cozinha e a esperança de que ela estivesse com ele morreu na dúvida do homem. Vê-la toda arrebentada como estava afirmou seus maiores temores e ela sabia quem tinha feito ou mandado fazer aquilo, mas não ousaria se meter com a _señora_ Alice. Aquela mulher era poderosa e vingativa, capaz de qualquer absurdo para ter as coisas como queria, então só restava à cozinheira cuidar de Bella para que ela não se machucasse mais.

...

Um dia inteiro sem notícias e Edward perdeu as contas de quantos cigarros detonou após chegar do trabalho e ainda não saber onde Bella estava. O último contato havia sido no encontro na horta que ela estava cuidando e depois que ele retornou da cidade cheio de saudade do corpo moreno daquela mulher não conseguiu encontrá-la em lugar nenhum. Nem mesmo Hermita sabia de seu paradeiro e ele começou a se preocupar. Andou pela plantação de coca em busca de algum sinal suspeito, mas os _raspachinos_ trabalhavam como em um dia normal. Até mesmo tentou sondar Jasper, mas o irmão estava ocupado com o trabalho que não lhe deu bola durante o jantar. Se trancou no quarto e ficou deitado na cama com o cinzeiro sobre a barriga e os cigarros morrendo nos lábios.

Foi então que no meio da noite, muito depois da meia-noite, ele escutou um barulho na cozinha e pulou da cama para saber se era Bella ou alguém que pudesse informar onde _diabos_ ela tinha se enfiado. Apenas a luz fraca da geladeira aberta iluminava o local quando ele chegou e o contorno que ele tanto conhecia fez seu coração relaxar ao saber que era Bella.

.

**Quinto Piso - Ricardo Arjona**

**.**

- Bella? - ele murmurou para não assustá-la, mas mesmo assim percebeu que a morena estremeceu antes de fechar a porta da geladeira. - Onde você estava? Eu fiquei te procurando o dia todo e ninguém sabia onde você estava.

Bella o ignorou e deixou o copo de água que tinha ido buscar no meio da noite sobre a pia, mas Edward foi rápido e a segurou pelo antebraço como sempre fazia para impedi-la de fugir, só que o movimento que antes a estressava a assustou e a fez soltar um gemido baixo. Isso o deixou intrigado e fez o moreno segurar o rosto de Bella para então perceber o estado em que ela estava.

- O que aconteceu com você? - ele perguntou vendo através da penumbra os cortes pelo rosto dela e os olhos vermelhos das lágrimas que ela derramou pouco antes de ir até a casa principal.

- Nada... - Bella murmurou em resposta virando o rosto para ele não ver mais nada, mas Edward a segurou com firmeza.

- Quem fez isso com você, Bella? Diga um nome e eu vou matar o desgraçado que te machucou.

- Por favor, não. - ela pediu ao imaginar o que aconteceria se ele fosse se meter com Alice e seu corpo todo tremeu de medo e tensão. - Não faça nada, Edward. Senão...

- Senão o quê? Você some e aparece toda machucada. Eu quero saber quem fez isso com você, Bella.

- Ninguém fez isso comigo. A culpa é minha.

- Por que você está protegendo o filho da puta que te machucou, hein?

Ele a estava pressionando e Bella não gostou daquilo. Não conseguia mais mentir para ele, mas também não poderia falar a verdade e ver a _merda _feder ainda mais porque as consequências seriam catastróficas. Ela percebia a preocupação no jeito que ele a encarava, porém também via raiva e Edward enraivecido era um perigo. O homem não tinha controle dos atos e acabava cometendo alguma besteira, o que Bella queria a qualquer custo evitar. Aquele tipo de pressão psicológica aprofundou as feridas internas que ela estava sentindo sangrando e a morena não aguentou, desabou a chorar soluçando e balbuciando coisas que Edward não compreendia.

- Eu não quero piorar tudo... - ela murmurou respirando fundo, mas as lágrimas não cessavam.

Edward entendeu que Bella estava abalada com o que aconteceu com ela e não iria contar nada naquela noite. Ele deixou a raiva um pouco de lado e deixou a preocupação dominá-lo, fazendo seus braços envolverem o corpo moldado da morena e protegê-la em um abraço quente.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou mais insistir nesse assunto. - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e a escutando soluçar contra seu peito.

- Por favor... - Bella pediu mais uma vez sentindo a fraqueza emocional amoleceu suas pernas e seus braços, especialmente ao aperceber-se da mão quente do moreno subindo e descendo de modo carinhoso em suas costas.

Ele a apertou brevemente contra seu peito antes de carregá-la no colo e sentir Bella esconder o rosto na lacuna de seu pescoço para molhar sua pele com as lágrimas insistentes. Aproveitou que ela não estava ciente do que acontecia ao seu redor e a carregou escada acima para seu quarto, trancando a porta para dar a privacidade que eles precisavam e a deitando no meio de sua cama.

Bella afundou o rosto no travesseiro com o cheiro de Edward e chorou mais por saber que agora estava segura nos braços do seu homem. Esqueceu de Alice, das ameaças, das _porradas_ que a vida lhe deu pensando que ela fosse aprender a não insistir no erro, mas estar com Edward novamente e depois de um dia daqueles era o que ela precisava. Só o colombiano a acalmava, sabia ser carinhoso do modo _brutinho_ dele e conseguiria arrancar um suspiro de alívio dela.

O moreno ligou o ar-condicionado para que ela tivesse uma noite agradável e cobriu seu corpo encolhido com o edredom quente, deitando ao seu lado e abraçando a morena por trás. Bella não chorava mais e aos poucos foi adormecendo com as carícias que sentia em seu dorso e seu braço. Buscou a mão de Edward e entrelaçou seus dedos com vontade para saber que ele estaria ao seu lado durante toda a noite, que não iria deixá-la em momento algum. Ela precisava dessa proteção e Edward era exatamente quem ela queria; errado de todas as formas, mas certo da maneira que ela precisava.

**.**

**#**


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**N/A**

**Eu demoro, mas posto, não é? Tâmo aqui para mais um capítulo e espero que vocês gostem. Curtinho, mas é pra mostrar mais ou menos como serão as próximas emoções.**

**Show me the love and reviews are welcome!**

**XoXo**

**

* * *

**

**#**

**.**

As dores nos braços quando ela virou mais uma vez na cama que fez Bella soltar um grunhido contra o travesseiro e acordar de vez. Há algumas horas estava com o sono leve e se mexendo nervosa na cama sem encontrar uma posição em que seu corpo não gritasse de dores e a inquietação piorou quando ela sentiu a ausência do outro corpo na cama. Foi justamente isso que a americana procurou quando abriu os olhos, encontrando o moreno na varanda do quarto trajando apenas uma calça jeans, o cabelo molhando indicando que tinha tomado um banho e fumando o cigarro da manhã. Em outra ocasião ela teria ficado feliz por ter passado mais uma noite nos braços do moreno, mas com todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior ela só conseguia sentir mais medo por estar com ele.

Mas Edward não deixou nenhum segundo a mais daquele medo infernizá-la quando olhou por cima do ombro e percebeu que ela estava acordada, jogando o cigarro pela metade fora e sorrindo enquanto se aproximava.

- Bom dia. - murmurou sentando em frente a ela na cama. - Dormiu bem?

- Na medida do possível, sim. - Bella respondeu tentando sorrir para Edward, mas até isso era doloroso.

- Percebi sua inquietação durante a noite. Mas você está bem agora? Está sentindo algum tipo de dor?

- Só uma dor de cabeça chata.

- Eu sei que você não quer falar sobre isso, mas eu não vou me acalmar até saber o que aconteceu com você.

- Como você disse, eu não quero falar sobre isso. - ela murmurou abaixando os olhos e sentiu a mão de Edward segurar seu rosto para ela voltar a encará-lo.

- Se você me conhece bem sabe que eu não vou aceitar essa falta de informações por muito tempo. - o moreno disse com uma expressão dura que demonstrava como ele estava irritado com aquela história. - Então é melhor você dizer quem fez isso com você antes que eu saia machucando as pessoas erradas.

- Por favor, não faça nada. - a morena pediu tentando colocar o máximo de desespero em sua voz para que ele entendesse como não era fácil assim. - Se você fizer alguma coisa só irá piorar tudo pra mim.

- Piorar o quê, Bella? _Dios mio_, me diga logo o que aconteceu com você!

- Eu... não posso. - Bella não segurou as lágrimas e tentou esconder o choro, mas Edward se aproximou até seus narizes estarem a milímetros de distância.

- Eu te prometi uma vez que nada irá te acontecer e continuo firme no que disse. Essa foi a última vez que alguém encostou um dedo em você. Enquanto eu puder vou te proteger de quem quer que seja, entendeu?

- Entendi... - Bella assentiu e isso relaxou Edward um pouco.

Ele continuou segurando o rosto da morena e beijou seus lábios brevemente, apenas os acariciando contra os seus em um toque acalentador e depois deslizando a mão, encaixando no maxilar de Bella para seu pescoço, sentindo algo estranho em sua pele. Passou a ponta dos dedos pela marca nova e afastou o cabelo da morena para ver o circulo vermelho marcado perfeitamente na pele do pescoço, mas Bella se afastou rapidamente dele e voltou a esconder a cicatriz com o cabelo.

- Que marca é essa? - ele perguntou _encucado_.

- Nada, apenas uma cicatriz velha. - ela mentiu levantando da cama e dando as costas para ele, mas Edward não se deu por vencido.

- Essa cicatriz é nova, isso eu tenho certeza. - Edward parou atrás dela e afastou o cabelo para ver a marca novamente. - Quem te fez isso?

- Ninguém.

- Foi a mesma pessoa que te machucou, não foi?

- Esqueça isso, Edward.

- Eu não vou esquecer mesmo.

Irritado e finalmente entendo o que aconteceu com Bella, Edward abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou a primeira camisa que viu pendurada em um cabide. A vestiu com pressa, enfiou a carteira no bolso traseiro da calça jeans e calçou um tênis jogado pelo quarto. Quando já estava pronto para sair, parou em frente à Bella e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos.

- Eu vou ficar fora por um tempo, mas prometo que volto logo. Enquanto isso fique no seu quarto e não saia para nada, entendeu?

- O que você vai fazer? - Bella perguntou começando a se preocupar com o que ele poderia fazer.

- Resolver um problema.

- Edward...

- Não peça porque eu não vou ficar de braços cruzados. Só vá para seu quarto daqui a pouco que o resto eu resolvo.

O moreno deu outro beijo breve na morena e a deixou parada no mesmo lugar do quarto. Depois de ver aquela cicatriz recente que certamente tinha a ver com seu sumiço no dia anterior ele começou a processar as coisas e a resposta era apenas uma. E essa certeza o fez pegar o carro e dirigir até o subúrbio de Medellín, entrando no prédio mal-cuidado e abrindo num baque a porta em que se dirigiu no 1º andar.

- _Señor_ Cullen. - a secretária senhora se assustou quando ele passou apressado por ela e entrou na sala batendo a porta.

Alice estava olhando uma planilha com a evolução das _mulas_ no último trimestre quando a porta do escritório abriu violentamente e Edward surgiu com uma expressão dura na face. Havia alguns dias que eles não se falavam e Alice achou que aquela fosse a oportunidade perfeita para reconquistar o moreno, principalmente agora que a americana estava fora de seu caminho.

- Olá, _lover_. - ela gemeu girando a cadeira de escritório para levantar, mas Edward a fez sentar quando apoiou as mãos nos braços da cadeira. - Hum, qual a pressa?

- Cala a boca! - Edward retrucou entre os dentes. - Se você falar qualquer _merda_ eu juro que não vou me controlar.

- O qu...

- Eu só vou te avisar uma vez; nunca mais se meta com Bella, entendeu?

- Ficou louco? - Alice retrucou o empurrando pelo peito e levantando, mas Edward a segurou com força pelo braço. - Me solta, Edward!

- Eu sei que você está por trás do que aconteceu com ela ontem. Aquela maldita queimadura de cano quente de pistola é sua _marca_.

- Eu não sou a única seguidora dos passos de Madalena Gonzáles. - ela murmurou com um sorriso vitorioso e isso inervou Edward por completo.

- Não me provoque, Alice. - ele bradou a segurando pelo maxilar com apenas uma mão e apertando as bochechas da colombiana com raiva enquanto a empurrava contra o ficheiro de metal. - Eu juro que não vou pensar duas vezes se você fizer mais alguma ameaça a Bella.

- Vai defender sua nova _putana_? Você não se importava quando eu queimava as vagabundas que se metiam com você.

- Continue brincando. - Edward murmurou para ela. - Eu ainda tenho aquelas fotos no meu celular, esqueceu?

- Que fotos?

- Suas negociando com o Chunco. O que o Jasper vai pensar quando ver a mulherzinha dele comprando armas na mão do seu maior concorrente e eterno inimigo?

- Você não ousaria. - Alice disse tentando controlar o espanto ao saber que as fotos ainda existiam.

- Oh, não duvide de mim, _priminha_. - Edward respondeu sorrindo de canto. - Você sabe que está em minhas mãos desde aquele dia...

**FLASHBACK**

_2006_

Todos conheciam Chunco Juarez, um dos maiores traficantes de armas da Colômbia e inimigo declarado de Jasper. Os dois disputavam áreas de vendas, lutavam com todas as armas - literalmente - para o domínio de Medellín e cidades vizinhas e Chunco queria o lugar de Jasper na negociação com as FARC. Essas disputas, encontros em bares ou em portos para negociar as armas contrabandeadas sempre terminavam mal e com alguns tiros trocados e todos envolvidos naquele mundo sabiam que se você negociava com o Cullen jamais se atreveria a negociar com o Juarez. Era colocar sua própria vida em conta.

Mas existiam pessoas corajosas o suficiente para se meter entre os dois, no caso de Alice foi praticamente assinar o atestado de insanidade mental quando ela decidiu se arriscar ao negociar com o homem errado. Ela precisava de uma H&K USP e três FN FAL novas para seus capangas, mas Jasper estava sem canais para consegui-las. Por um capricho, Alice tomou a decisão errada e marcou um encontro secreto com Chunco. O que ela não imaginou era que alguém pudesse flagrar os dois e comprometer não só seu casamento, mas sua vida também.

Edward passava por acaso pelo bairro de Carpinelo quando avistou saindo de um boteco qualquer Alice e Chunco. A prima e amante usava óculos escuros para tentar se disfarçar o mínimo possível, mas Edward reconheceria aquele corpo dentro do jeans apertado a qualquer distância. Mas foi o fato de ela estar apertando a mão do traficante de armas inimigo de seu marido e assentindo com um sorriso enquanto ele lhe dizia algo que o deixou interessado o suficiente para sacar o celular com câmera e tirar algumas fotos daquela cena. Não que ele fosse incriminar a prima, mas aquelas fotos valeriam ouro se ele precisasse de algum favor no futuro.

Na mesma noite ele declarou a chantagem quando os dois se encontraram no quarto dele pela madrugada. Alice já entrou no local arrancando a camisola ligeiramente transparente, mas Edward a parou com um sinal manual e pediu que ela esperasse um minuto.

- O que foi, _lover?_ - ela perguntou o vendo ir até o criado-mudo e mexer no celular.

- Só preciso tirar uma dúvida. - Edward respondeu. - O que você estava fazendo em Carpinelo por volta das 15h?

- Não entendi...

- Eu estava passando em frente a um boteco vagabundo do bairro quando te vi com o Chunco Juarez. - os olhos de Alice esbugalharam em surpresa. - É, também fiquei surpreso.

- Eu estava negociando com o Chunco. Pronto, falei. Mas como você irá provar? Jasper não é idiota para acreditar nas suas mentiras outra vez.

- Mas dessa vez eu tenho provas. Veja você mesma.

Edward entregou o celular com as três fotos de Alice apertando a mão de Chunco e sorrindo. A colombiana estava na mão dele dessa vez, pois as fotos mostravam nitidamente um contato que ela teve com o inimigo do marido, mas ela não iria deixar Edward por cima tão facilmente. Em um movimento rápido, ela apertou o botão _deletar_ na tela e apagou as fotos.

- Desculpa, não foi dessa vez. - disse vitoriosa e entregou o celular para ele, mas Edward continuava sorrindo.

- Você me subestima às vezes. Você acha mesmo que eu iria deixar as fotos guardadas apenas no celular? Tsc, tsc... Não achava que você fosse tão ingênua assim.

- O que você quer? - Alice perguntou se rendendo. - Porque você não iria tirar essas fotos por nada. Você quer me chantagear? Vá em frente!

- Eu não quero nada... por enquanto. Mas um dia eu talvez precise de um favorzinho seu...

**FIM DO FLASHBACK **

- Pois eu estou pedindo esse favor agora. - Edward disse ainda segurando o maxilar de Alice. - Ou você se comporta e deixa Bella em paz ou essas fotos vão parar na mão de Jasper num piscar de olhos. Entendeu?

- Entendi... - Alice murmurou.

- Não escutei.

- Entendi! - ela gritou e Edward soltou seu rosto em um empurrão. - Se você quer bancar o babaca por uma _putana_ americana o problema não é meu.

- Você falou o que eu queria escutar. O problema não é seu, Alice. Bella ou qualquer outra mulher, o problema nunca será seu.

Edward bateu a porta do escritório com mais força quando saiu do local e deixou Alice massageando as bochechas doloridas com a força que ele usou para apertá-las. O recado estava dado e o moreno esperava que ela entendesse bem, mas com a raiva que estava sentindo, Edward deixou de lembrar com quem estava se metendo. Alice iria deixar barato e acatar com o pedido dele?

- Nem _fudendo_, Edward. - ela murmurou enfezada. - Deixe Bella se meter novamente comigo pra você ver.

Na mesma pressa que foi, Edward voltou para a fazenda. O celular estava ligado caso alguém precisasse dele para resolver algum problema no trabalho, mas o dia seria destino para cuidar de Bella. Perdê-la por um dia interior o deixou louco e agora que sabia quem tinha feito aquilo com a americana o deixou mais protetora ainda. Ele conhecia Alice, algumas mulheres já passaram por poucas e boas por se meterem com os homens dela, mas dessa vez a colombiana iria parar. Edward faria tudo para que Bella não sofresse mais nenhuma conseqüência por estar com ele.

Era perto do meio do dia, mas o almoço ainda não seria servido. Ele entrou pela porta da cozinha e agradeceu mentalmente por apenas Hermita está no local naquela hora.

- Oi. - cumprimentou a cozinheira e parou ao seu lado. - Cadê Bella?

- No quarto. - a senhora respondeu. - Levei um analgésico e um suco para ela nesse instante.

- Eu vou ficar com ela agora. Se alguém perguntar por mim durante o almoço diga que fui para a cidade.

- Certo, _señor_. - a cozinheira assentiu. - E obrigada por cuidar de nossa _chica_.

- Estou cumprindo minha promessa, Hermita.

O _señor_ e a cozinheira mais antiga da fazenda nunca foram de trocar muitas palavras, mas desde que Bella chegou ao país e se envolveu com os dois eles também acabaram se envolvendo. Pelo bem daquela mulher que só era vítima da situação eles deixariam as diferenças de hierarquia de lado e lutariam junto.

O moreno abriu a porta do quarto das empregadas com cuidado para não assustar a americana e deixou apenas um pouco da luz externa entrar antes de fechá-la novamente. O quarto não estava muito escuro e ele viu Bella deitada na cama colada à parede e coberta até o pescoço com o lençol velho, encolhida quase em forma de bola e respirando pesadamente quando ele se aproximou. Edward tirou o tênis e deixou o celular no chão, aproveitando o espaço que ela deixou na cama para deitar ao seu lado.

Assim que sentiu a cama ranger com a nova presença, Bella acordou e olhou assustada por cima do ombro, mas Edward sorriu e afastou a franja que caía sobre os olhos cor de chocolate da morena.

- Não disse que voltaria? - ele murmurou para ela. - Como você está?

- Morta. - Bella gemeu e girou o corpo para deitar sobre o peito de Edward.

- Amanhã você irá se sentirá _menos pior_. Agora durma, eu não vou sair daqui.

- Certo...

A morena adormeceu quase automaticamente quando Edward a envolveu com os braços e passou a acariciar os fios espalhados sobre seu peito. Aquilo era quase uma novidade, há muito tempo Edward não se sentia leve daquela forma, mas não estava reclamando. Só estava achando _estranho_ alguns sentimentos estarem de volta à sua vida e tudo graças à morena ao seu lado.

**.**

**#**


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**Pois é, Química Imoral ainda tá viva apesar de um _tempinho_ sem postar *corre das pedras***

**Já expliquei, mas vou explicar de novo: rola um bolqueio com meus neurônios queridos e eles fazem greve de idéias às vezes, por isso eu demoro, ok?**

**Não é porque eu não quero escrever um capítulo e postar para vocês.**

**Boa leitura e show me the love!**

**

* * *

**

•

Bella voltou ao trabalho na cozinha dois dias após o incidente com Alice e da tortura. Seu corpo ainda estava dolorido e marcado pelas perversidades que sofrera na mão da colombiana irada, mas a americana tinha encontrado um analgésico eficiente e sentia alívio imediato quando estava com Edward. Nem as ameaças e o terror que Alice implantou em sua mente conseguiram afastá-la do moreno todas essas noites e juntos eles estavam disposto a se arriscar em nome do que tinham seja lá qual fosse a definição para aquela relação. Eles gostavam um do outro e das horas que ficavam sozinhos, passavam o dia desejando que a noite chegasse logo para poderem se encontrar e quando estavam juntos nada mais importava.

Definitivamente algo a mais estava acontecendo e Edward foi o primeiro a se sentir _incomodado_ com isso, pois não estava acostumado a se sentir um adolescente apaixonado desde que era... um adolescente! Alice havia sido seu último relacionamento antes de a prima começar a namorar seu irmão mais novo e desde os seus vinte anos mais ou menos ele pulava de mulher em mulher na mesma velocidade que uma bala atingia o peito de uma vítima e nada nas diversas amantes conseguia atraí-lo e deixá-lo querendo _ela, apenas ela_. Então Bella chegou e sua vida mudou, seu coração se envolveu nessa disputa e agora o moreno por completo estava afundando nos sentimentos que diziam respeito a _ela, apenas ela_. Era duro de admitir, mas Edward Cullen estava apaixonado. Ele não dizia isso em voz alta, não assumia em sua própria mente e tentava ainda manter a postura indiferente quando estava ao lado de Bella, mas quando a morena sorria e utilizava seu peito como travesseiro não dava para disfarçar seu coração batendo forte. Ele a queria, ele iria protegê-la, iria fazer a coisa certa para Bella ser feliz sempre que estivesse com ele e brigaria com quem fosse preciso para cumprir sua promessa; nada de ruim iria ser feito à sua _chica_.

Essa paixão recém-descoberta o deixou preocupado quando Bella lhe disse que precisava voltar à cozinha e que precisaria encarara Alice no café daquela manhã que acordaram no celeiro. Se dependesse dele os dois passariam a dormir todas as noites em seu quarto, mas Bella sabia que a guerra só pioraria se fosse vista deixando o quarto de Edward pela manhã, então o moreno aceitou entre resmungos e palavrões baixos.

- Preciso ir. - Bella anunciou sentando sobre o monte de feno coberto com uma manta e prendendo o cabelo selvagem em um nó frouxo. - Já são quase seis horas.

- Ninguém irá acordar antes das sete e meia, eu te garanto. - Edward murmurou a puxando de volta para deitar sobre seu corpo, mas Bella se manteve na posição. - Só mais meia hora de sono.

- Eu realmente preciso ir. Prometi a Mita que voltaria a trabalhar hoje e ela precisa de mim para organizar tudo antes do café-da-manhã.

- Só vou se você prometer que fará suco de morango especial para mim. - ele sussurrou sentando e beijando o pescoço moreno e com o perfume particular.

- E como seria esse suco especial?

- Os morangos seriam amassados entre seus peitos perfeitos e eu lamberia o suco diretamente de sua pele, deixando escorrer um pouco até sua b...

- Ok, você já conseguiu o que queria. Me deixou excitada e o sol mal nasceu.

Bella conseguiu ficar de pé e jogou a camisa jogada no chão para o moreno, o atingindo no rosto e rindo com a expressão que ele revelou. Queria muito ficar mais meia hora ou mais algumas horas com ele escondidos no celeiro vazio e esquecer as obrigações que ambos tinham com o mundo, mas esse era outro risco que estariam correndo e já bastava de perigo naquela relação. Esse pensamento fez a morena se despedir rapidamente do colombiano com um beijo doce e fazer o caminho em direção à cozinha para voltar de vez a sua obrigação na fazenda após um banho rápido.

Hermita entregou a xícara de café bem forte que fazia todas as manhãs para a morena assim que ela chegou à cozinha e sorriu docemente enquanto a observava sorver do líquido quente. Seu carinho e preocupação por Bella só aumentava a cada dia que as duas viviam juntas e depois de todo o episódio de sofrimento que ela passou a cozinheira seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para protegê-la de todo o mau que ainda poderia acontecer a ela.

- Estou oficialmente de volta. - Bella disse colocando a xícara na pia. - O que posso fazer para te ajudar?

- Lupita está arrumando a mesa e Consuelo foi tirar os ovos frescos do galinheiro para fritar... Acho que você pode fazer um suco.

- De quê?

- De morango antes que eles amadureçam demais e fiquem podres. - a cozinheira sugeriu e Bella soltou uma gargalhada. - Qual a graça?

- Nada. Só lembrei uma coisa...

Bella corou ao lembrar o que Edward lhe disse sobre suco de morango e abriu a geladeira para pegar as pequenas frutas doces e vermelhas guardadas na vasilha plástica. Preparou o suco bastante doce imaginando qual seria a reação do moreno quando a visse chegando à sala de jantar com uma jarra de suco de morango e como as outras pessoas não fariam idéia alguma porque ele estava sorrindo e ela estava ruborizada. Coisas que só os dois sabiam e não era da conta de mais ninguém.

Bella preparou as torradas de pão integral que Carlisle sempre comia e escutou o barulho da sala indicando que os moradores da fazenda já estavam prontos para que o café-da-manhã começasse a ser servido. Lupita surgiu na cozinha e seu olhar se prendeu ao de Bella por longos segundos enquanto ela analisava a situação da americana após ser corretamente repreendida pela _señora_ Alice, mas logo a morena ignorou a cozinheira que tanto odiava e foi até Hermita para ajudá-la com os pães saídos do forno. Sabia que Lupita estava interessada depois de dois dias que a morena ficou reclusa no quarto, mas não iria dar aquele gostinho de mostrar como ficou machucada. Manteria pelo menos a postura superior mesmo que estivesse temendo uma pessoa em especial na sala de jantar.

- Você não precisa servir os _señores_ se não se sentir confortável. - Hermita disse a Bella, mas a morena balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Está tudo bem, Mita. - ela garantiu pousando a mão no ombro da cozinheira e afagando. - Ela não vai me morder. Não na frente de Jasper e dos outros que não sabem do que aconteceu. Alice não é burra.

- Mas ela é perigosa.

- Eu sei com quem estou lidando e não vou ficar fugindo dela. Essa fazenda não é grande o suficiente para a gente nunca se cruzar depois do ocorrido.

- Eu me preocupo com você, _chica_.

- Obrigada. E graças a Deus você não é a única. - Bella beijou a bochecha da cozinheira e piscou para ela com um sorriso.

- Vocês duas vão ficar de papinho ou vão servir o café logo? - Lupita perguntou com as mãos no quadril e lançando um olhar de reprovação para as duas conversando no canto da cozinha. - Os _señores_ não podem esperar tanto...

- Então por que você não vai servir enquanto nós terminamos aqui na cozinha? - Hermita retrucou e Bella não conseguiu - e nem quis - a risada de triunfo que deu.

- _In the butt... _- a morena murmurou ainda rindo da retrucada espetacular que Hermita deu.

- Disse alguma coisa? - Lupita a perguntou e Bella sacudiu a cabeça enquanto mordia o lábio inferior tentando não rir mais. - Pensei...

- O café já está pronto, Mita? - Bella perguntou quando Consuelo deixou a cozinha com a cesta de pães.

- Sim, pode levar.

- Com licença. - a americana disse segurando o bule de porcelana e passando por Lupita.

Ela chegou à sala bem no momento que Jasper e Alice sentavam-se à mesa. A colombiana lançou um olhar duro para Bella, mas manteve-se indiferente como sempre fazia e disfarçava o ódio dentro de sua mente perigosa. Jasper sorriu quando viu Bella e sentou ao lado da esposa como em qualquer dia começando na mansão sem fazer idéia de que a ausência da americana por dois dias tinha se dado por uma conduta suspeita da mulher que ele se casou.

- Vocês prepararam algum suco? - Esme perguntou quando Bella deixou o bule no centro da mesa.

- Sim, _señora_.

- De que, posso saber?

- Morango. - Bella respondeu apertando os lábios e corando com a resposta.

Edward, que tomava o primeiro gole do café preto e sem açúcar, engasgou ao escutar Bella dizer que _realmente_ tinha suco de morando no café-da-manhã e sua mãe lhe lançou um olhar severo como se ele ainda tivesse cinco anos e estivesse se comportando mal à mesa.

- Foi mal. - ele murmurou limpando a garganta.

- Traga o suco e um pouco de mel se tiver. - Esme ordenou fazendo um gesto para que Bella adiantasse.

O papo à mesa era sempre os mesmo: como os negócios estavam, as novidades no ramo, alguma notícia do país ou da política local e como a gravidez de Rosie estava progredindo. Carlisle lia o jornal e emitia opiniões vez ou outra, Jasper era sempre o que mais opinava sobre assuntos polêmicos, Alice murmurava algo concordando com o marido ou o tio, Esme mexia lentamente o café com o dedo mínimo da mão que segurava a colher esticado para cima e Edward resmungava que discutir sobre _isso _ou _aquilo_ era perda de tempo. As cozinheiras se revezavam para servir as iguarias presentes no desjejum dos patrões e para atender solicitações como "mais açúcar" ou "outra torrada, por favor." e sem dúvida a presença de Bella era a que mais interessava a todos.

Carlisle via na americana quantos dólares perdeu por causa de Charlie. Jasper sentia pena por Bella estar pagando pela burrice dos outros. Esme considerava as roupas que a morena usava ousadas demais para um ambiente familiar. Alice praticamente a fuzilava com os olhos e pensava nas atrocidades que poderia fazer para Bella aprender de uma vez por todas que ninguém mexia com seus homens. E Edward repassava na mente cada minuto que passou ao seu lado na noite anterior, evitando sabiamente os detalhes mais picantes para não criar uma situação desconfortável e constrangedora logo nas primeiras horas. A morena era o centro das atenções quando entrava na sala de jantar e naquela manhã não foi diferente.

Ela retornou com a jarra de suco na mão e contornou a mesa para parar ao lado de Esme. Jasper, sentindo a mesma pena de sempre quando a encontrava, observou como Bella colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha esquerda ao se inclinar sobre a mesa para encher o copo de sua mãe e um detalhe chamou sua atenção quando o cabelo da morena descobriu seu pescoço; a cicatriz vermelha perfeitamente redonda marcada na pele de Bella. Jasper já tinha visto aquela cicatriz antes e sabia _muito_ bem a origem dela.

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

Quando o capanga avisou onde Alice estava, Jasper saiu correndo pelo quintal da fazenda o mais rápido possível para evitar que ela fizesse alguma das maldades que tinha planejado. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha dado um deslize daqueles e deixado Alice saber sobre o que tinha acontecido enquanto ela estava fora à trabalho, mas infelizmente ele tinha casado com uma mulher esperta e sanguinária.

Abriu a porta do galpão com um empurrão ao escutar o grito de dor vindo do interior e encontrou a esposa apertando o cano da arma na bochecha da mulher morena de longos cabelos cacheados que ele conhecia bem.

- Alice, solte Maria agora! - ele gritou se aproximando e Alice olhou por cima do ombro.

- Saia daqui, Jasper. - ela retrucou entre os dentes. - Saia antes que você também sofra as conseqüências pelo ocorrido.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Aconteceu, eu te pedi desculpas, mas Maria não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Não tem? - Alice gritou encarando a mulher que tremia nitidamente de medo, mas não podia fazer nada com suas mãos atadas em suas costas. - Essa vagabunda transa com meu marido e não tem nada a ver com a história toda?

Alice esbofeteou o rosto de Maria com força duas vezes e enfiou o cano da pistola dentro da calça ao ficar em pé. Rodeou a mulher jogada no chão e Jasper se manteve atento a cada passo que ela dava para estar preparado caso ela fizesse algo com Maria.

- Eu vou te contar uma pequena historinha, Maria. - Alice disse ainda andando ao seu redor. - Há muitos anos existiu uma mulher aqui em Medellín que era apaixonada pelo marido. Madalena Gonzáles era a esposa exemplar e Pedro não podia reclamar de nada. Tinha comida bem feita, sexo na hora que ele quisesse e uma casa em perfeitas condições. Um homem com uma mulher tão dedicada não poderia desejar outras mulheres, não é mesmo? - ela olhou para Jasper nesse momento e ele respirou fundo. - Mas os homens sempre pensam com o _pau_ ao invés do cérebro.

"Um belo dia Madalena descobriu que estava sendo traída por Pedro e seu mundo caiu. Ela ficou desolada, muito irada por ter se dedicado tanto e não merecer o mínimo de respeito do homem que ela amava. Pensou em se matar de ódio e vergonha, de matar Pedro pela dor que ele a tinha feito passar, mas primeiro precisava acertar as contas com a vagabunda que se meteu com o marido de outra.

A mulher vivia em um bairro pobre daqui e Madalena foi até sua casa com uma pistola que comprou na mão de um traficante qualquer. Primeiro deu um surra memorável na mulher e os gritos que ela dava de dor com os palavrões de Madalena chamaram a atenção dos vizinhos. Madalena puxou a mulher pelo cabelo até a porta da casa e gritou para que todo mundo ouvisse:

- Essa vagabunda dormiu com meu marido e acabou com minha vida. Eu não vou deixar isso passar despercebido.

Madalena eu um tiro pra cima assustando todos, mas eles se surpreenderam quando a mulher cravou o cano na pistola da testa da amante de seu marido e deixou o mais perfeito círculo marcado.

- Isso é para todo mundo reconhecer a vagabunda que se meteu com a mulher errada.

Ela disse e jogou a mulher na calçada, desaparecendo. E todo mundo reconhecia a mulher que foi marcada por Madalena Gonzáles por ter dormido com seu marido."

Alice se agachou em frente à Maria e tirou a arma da calça, dando um tiro pra cima e cravando o cano da pistola no meio da testa da mulher, que gritou e se contorceu de dor.

- Para você nunca mais esquecer que se meteu com uma seguidora de Madalena Gonzáles. - ela sussurro se afastando dela e guardando a pistola. - E que ninguém se mete com o homem de Alice Bardem Cullen.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

.

Era impossível não reconhecer aquela marca e saber por que ela estava na pele da americana, mas Jasper não queria acreditar que estivesse lidando com esse problema... novamente. Quem era idiota para acreditar que nesses anos de traição de Alice ele nunca desconfiou ou descobriu algo? Jasper desconfiava e tinha motivos suficientes para acreditar que seu irmão mais velho ainda se encontrava com sua esposa mesmo após anos do fim do namoro que eles tiveram na adolescência, mas também tinha percebido que depois da chegada de Bella as coisas tinham mudado. As viagens à trabalho juntos tinha diminuído, ele não acordava no meio da noite e encontrava o lugar de Alice vazio na cama e sua esposa andava um tanto irada com algo.

Edward estava com Bella, até um cego enxergava isso apesar da discrição deles, e Alice não estava nada feliz com esse fato. O que teria feito à Bella para mostrar quem mandava nos homens daquela fazenda? Jasper não se importava com o fato de Alice dormir com seu irmão no passado e agora no presente, ele tinha sua lista vasta de traições com mulheres de vários lugares e que ela jamais desconfiaria. Melhor dar a idéia de ser um marido idiota que aceitava tudo que a esposa fazia e ter sua própria vida extraconjugal em paz do que perdê-la de vez por causa de atos extremos decorrentes do ciúme e possessão. Alice poderia transar loucamente com Edward e lhe dizer algumas juras carnais, mas no final das contas era para Jasper que ela voltava. Era com ele que a colombiana planejava formar uma família e seguir tocando o negócio do pai e do tio, ela fazia questão de manter esse ideal vivo.

Jasper analisou o jeito que Edward olhava discretamente para Bella servindo o suco no copo de Alice. Ele não via aquele tipo de intensidade diferente nos olhos do irmão há muitos anos, chegou até mesmo a acreditar que Edward não fosse capaz de encontrar uma mulher que despertasse sentimentos adormecidos naquele homem, mas talvez a função de Bella na Colômbia fosse trazer a alegria de volta porque Edward estava feliz ao seu lado e isso deixava Jasper satisfeito. Não nutria nenhum tipo de rancor ou ódio em relação ao irmão com Alice, achava desnecessário pensar nele como o culpado pela desgraça de seu casamento já que quase depois de uma década de matrimônio eles não sofreram nenhum tipo de crise e não seria agora que as coisas iriam piorar. Cada um seguia com suas mentiras naquela relação a quatro até o momento que ninguém se machucasse tão seriamente em todos os sentidos.

- _Señor_.

Jasper piscou brevemente e voltou a prestar a atenção na realidade ao seu redor, encontrando os olhos de todos à mesa sobre ele e Bella parada ao seu lado com a jarra de suco.

- O _señor_ vai querer suco? - a americana perguntou provavelmente pela segunda vez.

- Não... - Jasper murmurou e sorriu para ela. - Não, obrigado.

Escutou Alice resmungar algo ao seu lado - certamente sobre a americana - e percebeu rapidamente que Edward acompanhava enquanto Bella deixava a sala de jantar. Ninguém precisava confirmar como o clima entre Alice e Edward pesou após a saída do pivô de muitas confusões naquela fazenda, pois o modo que seu maxilar estava travado enquanto ele mexia os ovos em seu prato indicava que o moreno não estava nada satisfeito com o olhar analítico e rígido que Alice manteve sobre ele por alguns segundos. Mas Jasper nada disse ou fez, aparentemente não era seu problema. Bem, até então nenhum sangue relacionado tinha sido derramado e o colombiano não iria se preocupar por _tão_ _pouco_.

•

* * *

**Olha, não é 100% garantido, mas vou tentar postar um capítulo antes do dia 08/08 porque eu vou viajar e só volto a postar no dia 20/08. Vou tentar espremer aqui pra semana que vem ter mais. **


	26. Capítulo XXV

**OHAI, estou aqui. Mais um _capitulinho_ para vocês se divertirem um pouco. Muitas emoções por vir em QI.**

**Show me the loooove **

**

* * *

**

•

Edward percebeu o olhar distante da morena assim que acordou e notou que ela estava deitada de costas para ele no monte de feno em que costumavam dormir todas as noites. Desde a noite anterior ela estava com o pensamento distante e mentindo que estava tudo bem, mas o colombiano conseguia ler a linguagem corporal dela e saber exatamente quando Bella estava incomodada com algo.

- Pode desembuchar. – ele disse colando-se às costas da morena e envolvendo sua cintura. – Eu sei que tem alguma coisa te deixando assim.

- É bobagem, coisa minha. – Bella murmurou soltando um longo suspiro.

- Eu tenho dois defeitos: sou muito curioso e gosto de escutar bobagem. O que você disser irá me satisfazer.

A morena riu com a brincadeira que Edward fez e agradeceu por ainda estar com ele, pois o colombiano conseguiu relaxá-la no meio de toda essa confusão e preencher sua mente com aquela sensação gostosa que ela ainda não conseguia distinguir ao certo o que era. Mas o que a estava incomodando naqueles dias era uma coisa tão particular que algumas pessoas iriam considerar realmente uma bobagem. Ela queria saber o que o homem que tanto a ajudava em todos os sentidos iria achar.

- É que na semana passada foi o meu aniversário. – ela explicou após girar o corpo para encará-lo. – E pela primeira vez eu não tive uma festa, eu não passei a data com meus amigos e as pessoas que eu gosto. Eu meio que senti falta disso...

- _Porra_, por que você não me disse? – Edward retrucou irritado, mas por ter sido culpado pela tristeza dela de alguma forma.

- Não é a coisa mais humilde do mundo você dizer às pessoas que é seu aniversário. Soa um pouco carente de atenção demais.

- Se eu soubesse que era seu aniversário teria feito algo em relação a isso. Pedido para Hermita te fazer um bolo, sei lá...

- Já passou, sério. – Bella disse sorrindo discretamente e pousando uma mão no rosto do moreno. – Eu sou meio dramática em relação a isso.

- Mas é sério, se eu soubesse...

- É por isso que eu não queria falar sobre o assunto. Não queria que você ou qualquer outra pessoa ficasse se sentindo culpado.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. – ela o cortou rapidamente. – Meu aniversário já passou, eu já completei 22 anos e a vida continua. Você tem que trabalhar daqui a pouco e eu preciso servir o café da manhã.

- Se você insiste...

- Assunto encerrado.

Bella sentou sobre o feno coberto por um cobertor velho e prendeu o cabelo selvagem em um nó tentando deixar de lado a tristeza sobre seu aniversário passado em branco, mas ela sabia que Edward não iria deixar isso de lado como ela desejou. Ele era teimoso e as coisas tinham que ser como ele queria sempre ou então uma guerra estava armada, mas com o tempo e a convivência a morena aprendeu a driblar essas _birras_ e amenizar o estresse entre eles que sempre ficava quando os dois entravam em curto. Naquela manhã ela pensou que conseguiu novamente essa proeza e depositou um beijo cândido nos lábios ressecados do frio de Edward quando o deixou no celeiro.

Só que Edward não iria esquecer esse assunto, principalmente porque viu a tristeza nos olhos cor de chocolate que tanto desejava engolir com os seus em minutos intermináveis que se encaravam. Poucas vezes a viu daquele jeito e cada vez que o olhar se repetia ele sabia que era sua culpa, que tinhas nas mãos a chance de reverta a situação e não fez nada. Martelou em sua mente algo que pudesse animar a morena e viver seu vigésimo segundo aniversário da maneira certa, encontrando no primeiro telefonema do dia a provável solução do problema.

- Bom dia, _hermano_. – escutou a voz doce e calma da irmã do outro lado da linha.

- Bom dia, mãe do ano. A que devo a honra dessa ligação antes das 9h?

- Um convite, na verdade. Lembra quando você prometeu que faria qualquer coisa por sua irmãzinha grávida?

- Lembro e já estou me arrependendo desde já.

- Pois hoje eu irei cobrar essa promessa com um almoço e a tarde inteira comprando os móveis do bebê.

- Esse não é o tipo de programa que você faz com sua melhor amiga e não com seu irmão mais velho que não entende nada de berço e coisas de bebê?

- Seria, mas Alice estará muito ocupada hoje e não poderá me ajudar logo eu pensei em você que é meu irmão mais velho favorito.

- Não deixe o Jasper escutar isso.

- Não vou deixar. E ele é meu irmão _mais-velho-do-meio_ favorito.

- Entendi. Onde você quer almoçar?

- Estou com desejo de carne. Que tal aquela churrascaria argentina perto do Plaza Shopping? Almoçamos lá e depois vamos às compras.

- Às 13h está bom?

- Excelente. E obrigada por ser um irmão tão perfeito apesar dos inúmeros defeitos.

- Eu faço o meu melhor.

No momento que aceitou o convite para passar a tarde na companhia da irmã, Edward não percebeu, mas aquela foi a oportunidade perfeita para remediar a situação com Bella. Só precisaria escutar uns três conselhos de Rosalie e montar seu próprio plano e seria um belo plano para comemorar corretamente mais um ano de vida daquela mulher.

E às 13h Edward chegou à churrascaria que tinha combinado de encontrar a irmã e sentou-se à mesa para dois enquanto a esperava. Rose apareceu quase meia hora depois e ele não pôde deixar de sorrir ao vê-la corada, o cabelo caramelo caídos até os ombros e a barriga discreta de cincos meses moldada no vestido solto que ela usava. Os dois se abraçaram por alguns minutos tamanha era a saudade que sentiam um do outro após esses meses separados e ele puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse como um bom cavalheiro faria.

- Desculpa o atraso. Minha última aula terminou atrasada hoje.

- Tudo bem. – Edward garantiu com um gesto de mão. – Geralmente eu sou o atrasado então você me deu uma vantagem.

- Eu estava com tanta saudade, _hermano_. – Rose balbuciou de modo carinhoso. – Você anda ocupado demais para sua irmã.

- É o trabalho e todos os problemas que ele me trás. Não sei como o _padre_ agüenta essa pressão toda. – ele confessou.

- Mas você sabe que poderia viver de outra forma.

- Não vamos entrar nesse assunto, por favor. Você sabe que eu gosto da adrenalina do trabalho, do que eu faço e de tudo que isso me trás.

- Tudo bem, não vou insistir no assunto.

- Podemos fazer nossos pedidos?

- Sim, por favor. _Estamos_ famintos.

- Duas picanhas no alho, uma ao ponto e uma mal-passada, quase o boi vivo, entendeu? – Edward pediu ao garçom e o homem assentiu. – _Gracias_.

Rose tomou um gole da água com gás que pediu e observou Edward tomar um gole da coca-cola antes de tocar no assunto que mais gostava atualmente.

- Então, você e Bella... Como estão?

- Você adora isso, não é? – Edward retrucou rindo.

- Eu tenho que aproveitar enquanto você está com alguém para ter esse tipo de assunto. E eu já disse; gosto dela, acho que vocês dois têm futuro.

- Nós não... Esquece. É impossível te dizer que nós não temos nada demais porque você virá com um monólogo sobre como nós dois combinamos e somos perfeitos um para o outro.

- Mas vocês são.

- Mas a questão não é essa.

- Então o que vocês andam fazendo? Transando loucamente por aí, só isso? – Rose perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Também. – o moreno riu baixo e mexeu no gelo dentro do copo. – Foi aniversário dela semana passada.

- E o que vocês fizeram? – ela perguntou com entusiasmo.

- Nada porque até hoje de manhã eu não fazia idéia que era o aniversário dela e isso a incomodou, deu para notar.

- Claro que passar o aniversário dela em um lugar estranho e que a maioria quer te ferrar não seria o ideal. Bella é mulher e por mais que negue gosta de um pouco de atenção nessa data.

- Eu queria saber o que fazer para animá-la um pouco. Ela parecia realmente chateada.

- Você sabe o que fazer.

- Se eu soubesse não estaria ter perguntando. – Edward retrucou desesperado, mas Rose ignorou seu jeito grosseiro.

- Comemore o aniversário com ela. Leve-a para jantar ou para dançar em alguma boate da cidade, sei lá. Faça algo para que ela sinta que alguém aqui na Colômbia se importa com ela.

- Será que ela gostaria?

- Edward! Que mulher não gostaria de sair para jantar com o namorado? Ainda mais quando ele planejou isso tudo para ela?

- Nós não somos namorados, Rose.

- Então a leve para o motel mais chique da cidade e a _coma_ de todas as formas possíveis, você que sabe.

- Quando você quer consegue ser muito parecida com a _madre_, sabia? Esse seria o conselho que ela me daria. "Leve essa vagabunda para um motel e mostre o que só um Cullen de verdade saber fazer, _hijo_."

- _Madre_ é ridícula. – Rose resmungou ultrajada.

- Mas eu já sei o que posso fazer e seguindo seu conselho e o provável conselho que ela me daria.

- O que você tem em mente, Edward Cullen?

- Você verá, Rosalie Cullen Bardem. E não se preocupe, sua ajuda será se suma importância.

Eles terminaram o almoço sem tocar no assunto sobre o que Edward faria para compensar o aniversário e conversaram sobre a gravidez e os planos para mudarem para Portugal quando o bebê nascesse. Edward estava feliz pela decisão da irmã em criar o filho longe da loucura que era viver na Colômbia quando toda sua família estava envolvida com tráfico e pensava que talvez fizesse o mesmo caso tivesse um filho um dia, mas a idéia de ser pai e ter uma família era absurda demais que ele nem pensava nisso com seriedade. Se contentava em ser um futuro tio que adoraria cada segundo ao lado daquela criança.

Somente Rose tinha o poder de levar Edward para um shopping e fazê-lo entrar em cada loja de móveis e roupas para bebê para olhar cada peça e não reclamar. O moreno não conseguia fazer cara feia, resmungar algo ou até mesmo atender as ligações do trabalho durante todo o tempo que passaram juntos, pois o jeito que os olhos de Rose brilhavam a cada novo macacãozinho que a vendedora mostrava o fazia feliz também e ansioso para esse moleque nascer logo. Até mesmo escolheu o tema do quarto do bebê quando a irmã pediu sua opinião – muito importante como ela frisou – e sentiu-se animado ao saber que ganharia um sobrinho em alguns meses.

- Emmett ficou louco quando nós soubemos o sexo. – ela contou quando deixaram mais uma loja e com mais sacolas.

- Eu imagino. Um moleque para seguir os passos dele, isso deve ser demais.

- E você não quer um moleque para seguir seus passos também? – ela arriscou perguntar, o olhando pelo canto de olho.

- Acho que não seria boa idéia alguém seguir meus passos. – ele retrucou brincando.

- Não estou dizendo nesse sentido, idiota. E talvez a mãe dessa criança o ensine coisas boas para balancear as besteiras que você certamente irá ensinar.

- Tá certo...

- E por falar nisso... O que você irá fazer para comemorar o aniversário de Bella?

- Muito engraçadinha essa comparação. Mas você não irá saber de todo o plano, apenas da parte que você ajuda.

- E qual seria?

- Comprando algo para ela usar hoje à noite. Vestido, sapato, essas coisas de mulher, sabe?

- Você irá levá-la para jantar? Em qual restaurante? – Rose perguntou animada com a idéia.

- Apenas ache algo que combine com ela enquanto eu faço umas ligações. – Edward respondeu entregando um dos seus cartões de crédito para a irmã.

- Depois não reclame se eu comprar algo que você não goste.

- Eu vou adorar tudo o que você comprar, _hermana_.

Rose já tinha algo em mente apesar dos poucos detalhes sobre o que eles iriam fazer à noite e estava animada para ajudar o irmão e a americana naquele pequeno momento de paz para o casal. Deveria ser infernal viver aquele relacionamento escondido naquela fazenda e não poder ficar com o outro na hora que desejava, mas naquela noite – e com sua ajuda – eles poderiam viver como um homem e uma mulher que gostava da companhia do outro e curtiriam cada segundo em paz.

Após as ligações importantes que precisava fazer para toda a noite ser perfeita como estava planejando Edward foi até a varanda do shopping para fumar e esperar Rose comprar tudo que Bella precisaria. Sentou no banco vazio que dava para a rua e tirou o maço de Marlboro do bolso traseiro da calça jeans, acendendo um cigarro para tragar profundamente e saciar o desejo por nicotina que o atormentava o dia interior já que não fumava na presença da irmã. Não havia quase ninguém na varanda, apenas um casal sentado na mesa perto dele e que atraiu sua atenção. A mulher de pele morena e cabelos escuros acariciava o rosto barbudo do homem e sorria enquanto ele lhe contava algo, soltando uma risada alta em certo momento e levando a mão para tapar a boca com vergonha. O homem lhe disse algo, talvez para acalmá-la após o constrangimento, e ela se inclinou para beijar seus lábios, suas bochechas, a ponta de seu nariz e seu olho esquerdo. O último beijo foi sem dúvida o que ele mais gostou, pois esboçou um sorriso largo de satisfação e puxou o rosto da mulher para toma-lhe a boca com mais vontade que antes.

Casais viviam demonstrando amor e tesão em público e Edward não costumava parar o que fazia para analisá-lo, mas com os últimos fatos de sua vida ele passou a prestar a atenção nesses gestos naturais entre duas pessoas apaixonadas e sentir algo próximo a inveja por não poder fazer aquilo também. Demonstrava como gostava da morena e do que eles tinham todas as noites quando estavam sozinhos no celeiro, mas algumas vezes durante o dia-dia ele sentia vontade de encontrá-la onde quer que estivesse só para abraçá-la, sorver de seus lábios e dizer que a queria muito. Outras palavras poderiam dizer o que ele sentia de verdade, mas o medo das conseqüências delas o travava no momento em que elas estavam prontas para deixar sua garganta. Três simples palavras que seriam capazes de destruí-lo caso a recíproca não fosse verdade ou _ainda_ não existisse como era seu maior medo. No momento o moreno contentava-se em apenas sentir as três palavras e esperar o momento exato que elas fossem requisitadas.

Uma mão tocou seu ombro e ele olhou assustado, mas era Rosalie cheia de sacolas e com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Edward jogou a bituca no cinzeiro ao seu lado e levantou para ver o estrago que sua irmã tinha feito, mas isso não o deixou irritado, pois sabia que cada peso colombiano investido naquela noite.

- Comprou tudo ou ainda faltou alguma loja do shopping para você visitar? – ele perguntou ao pegar metade das sacolas.

- Aposto que você irá ficar muito feliz com as compras que eu fiz para Bella. Lembre-se de me agradecer depois.

- Tenho até medo do que você escolheu. Não é nada muito vulgar, não é? Eu conheço o temperamento de Bella...

- E você é ciumento com sua mulher, não negue. Relaxe, eu só escolhi um vestido que irá valorizar o corpo maravilhoso que ela tem e proporcionar um ar angelical.

- Angelical? – Edward retrucou sem acreditar. – Isso é sério?

- Espere e veja se eu não fiz a escolha perfeita.

- O pior é que eu confio em você.

- Então cale a boca e vamos. Preciso ir pra casa preparar o jantar de Emmett.

- Aquele canalha te faz cozinhar nesse estado?

- Eu não estou doente, Edward! E eu adoro cozinhar para o meu marido. Espero que um dia você tenha isso também.

- Tá, tanto faz. Eu também preciso voltar para casa.

- Sei...

Ele não conseguia se irritar com as brincadeiras da irmã e a abraço levemente pelo pescoço para depositar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Os dois discutiram sobre prováveis nomes de bebê para o novo Cullen que iria nascer em breve e voltaram sem pressa para o estacionamento do shopping onde Rose seguiu para seu carro com suas sacolas cheias de roupas de bebês e Edward jogou as sacolas de lojas femininas no banco de trás de seu Volvo. Alguns quilômetros o separavam de casa e da reação da morena que ele tanto esperava ver.

Já era quase final da tarde quando ele estacionou na garagem e verificou se não havia ninguém por perto para poder tirar as sacolas e levar para o celeiro dos encontros. Deixou as sacolas arrumadas no chão logo na entrada e foi até a cozinha para ver se Bella estava por lá. E ela estava, cortando algumas batatas para o jantar e sozinha para sua sorte.

- Oi. – ele murmurou em seu ouvido a assustando.

- Merda, Edward! – Bella retrucou largando a batata na pia e virando-se para ele. – Já te disse para não me assustar dessa forma.

- Mas te ver tremer de susto é muito divertido.

- O que você quer, além de me irritar?

- Te chamar rapidinho para ver uma coisa no celeiro. – ele respondeu indicando a porta com a cabeça e Bella levantou a sobrancelha desconfiada. – É rápido, eu juro.

- O que você está aprontando, Edward?

- Pode vir comigo e ver com seus próprios olhos?

- Rápido, não é? – ela se certificou deixando a faca junto com as batatas e enxugando a mão.

Em menos de dois minutos eles estavam em frente ao celeiro e Edward abriu a porta para que ela entrasse primeiro e desse de cara com as quatro sacolas de tamanhos variados esperando para sua dona abri-las e descobrir cada pecinha escolhida a dedo especialmente para ela. Bella não acreditou no que viu e achou que fosse alguma piada, mas Edward estava bastante sério com os braços cruzados e parado ao seu lado.

- Explique, por favor. – ela pediu.

- Eu pedi a Rose para me ajudar a escolher uma parte de seu presente de aniversário.

- Presente? O que é isso, Edward? – Bella perguntou apontando para as sacolas.

- Nós vamos comemorar seu aniversário da maneira correta e hoje à noite. Eu fiz reserva em um restaurante às 20h então às 19h eu passo no seu quarto para a gente ir, está bom?

- Espera um minuto. – ela pediu o interrompendo. – Como assim? Nós não podemos simplesmente sair para jantar.

- Por quê? Nós somos maiores de idade e eu não vou precisar pedir permissão ao seu pai para te levar para sair.

- Eu não estou falando disso.

- Eu não iria fazer algo que fosse te arriscar. Não haverá problema algum e você tem o direito de comemorar seu aniversário mesmo atrasado. Às 19h?

- Às 19h. – Bella concordou suspirando e se rendendo ao que ele quis.

- Se divirta um pouco descobrindo o que Rose escolheu para você. – Edward disse segurando-a pelo queixo e depositando um beijo rápido. – Preciso resolver algumas coisas para o trabalho, mas às 19h estarei te esperando.

- Ok.

Edward ainda observou discretamente Bella se abaixar em frente às sacolas e abrir a primeira para tirar seu conteúdo, mas saiu antes que visse alguma coisa do visual angelical que Rose disse que tinha escolhido. Faria surpresa até a hora que fossem sair para a cidade e iniciassem a comemoração do aniversário da morena. Só a ansiedade para o _grand finale_ da noite era que o deixava mais nervoso do que o esperado, mas nada que cigarros não resolvessem. Para sorte dos dois a casa estava vazia no começo da noite já que Carlisle estava trabalhando, Esme tinha saído com uma amiga e Alice e Jasper tinha saído para o aniversário de um casal amigo. Edward não teve muito trabalho para resolver, foi um dia estranhamente calmo na plantação, e pode assistir um pouco de televisão antes de gastar apenas vinte minutos para se arrumar. Guardou a carteira no bolso traseiro da calça jeans, prendeu o relógio no pulso direito e desceu as escadas sem pressa, até porque sabia que ainda iria esperar um pouco até Bella estar completamente arrumada.

Apenas Hermita estava na cozinha quando ele entrou no aposento para beber um copo d'água e os dois se cumprimentaram com cordialidade e principalmente respeito já que de alguma forma eles se ajudavam.

- Bella já está pronta? – Edward perguntou com um pouco de ansiedade na voz.

- Ela tinha saído do banho quando eu vim arrumar a cozinha, não faz nem meia hora.

- Não quero chegar atrasado ao restaurante e perder nossa reserva. Foi bem difícil convencer o _cara_ que esse era um caso muito especial.

- Se o _señor_ quiser, eu vou chamá-la.

- Não precisa apressá-la. É normal mulher demorar, não é?

- O _señor_ que alguma coisa? Posso preparar um café ou chá.

- Não, está tudo bem. Vou esperar mais um pouco.

Porém, Edward não conseguiu ficar mais que dez minutos esperando Bella terminar de se arrumar e foi esperá-la na porta de seu carro. Queria ver como ela ficaria produzida para sair – muito mais bonita do que já era – e o que Rose tinha aprontado para a morena, mas suas expectativas foram superadas quando avistou Bella saindo do quarto pronta para o jantar.

Rose não estava brincando quando definiu o visual de Bella como angelical. O vestido rendado de tom claro combinava com o tom de pele da americana e encaixava perfeitamente em suas curvas generosas de modo simples e delicado. Bella tinha prendido metade do cabelo para trás e deixado algumas ondas mais definidas caindo sobre seu ombro e segurava a bolsa do mesmo tom da sapatilha que usava quando desceu os dois degraus e parou em frente a ele.

- Demorei muito? – perguntou colocando a bolsa de corrente dourada atravessada em seu corpo e as pulseiras coloridas sacolejando em seu braço esquerdo.

Edward não conseguiu raciocinar direito e respondeu logo em seguida, ainda estava extasiado com a beleza da morena multiplicada por 100 agora que ela estava arrumada como uma mulher de verdade. Suas bochechas coradas pela provável maquiagem que Rose incluiu na compra a deixava com um ar mais saudável e dava facilmente para esquecer tudo que ela passou naquele país desde que chegara ali. Bella era como qualquer mulher de 22 anos indo jantar com um homem. _Seu_ homem.

- Alô Edward? – ela brincou acenando em sua frente e finalmente ele piscou. – Vamos?

- Sim, vamos. Desculpe.

- Você anda se drogando de novo? – Bella perguntou no tom jocoso de sempre e Edward apenas riu baixo.

- Acho que acabo de experimentar uma droga nova.

- Esses seus experimentos...

Mas Bella não percebeu o que Edward quis dizer com aquilo e nem ele conseguia entender por que estava se sentindo estranho daquela forma. Ultimamente a morena estava causando mais que tesão em seu corpo e ele tinha consciência disso, mas vê-la arrumada, perfumada, produzida para ele daquele jeito o deixou com a sensação de orgulho e satisfação latejando no peito durante todo o caminho que fizeram até o restaurante. Aproveitava um sinal fechado ou trânsito lento para encarar a bela mulher sentada ao seu lado e gratificá-la com um sorriso verdadeiro demonstrando como estava feliz em tê-la naquele momento. Bella retribuía com um sorriso na mesma intensidade e voltava a se acomodar no banco de couro confortável.

Edward escolheu um restaurante que servia pratos de todos os países da América do Sul, pois queria que Bella experimentasse alguns sabores que talvez nos Estados Unidos ela não tivesse a chance de conhecer e porque alguns pratos eram, digamos, afrodisíacos. Não fez a escolha com segundas intenções, mas queria ver como a morena se comportaria com muita pimenta e condimentos em seu organismo. Se aquela mulher já era _quente_ ao natural, imaginem com alguma ajuda da gastronomia. O garçom levou os dois até a varanda do restaurante e entregou o cardápio elegantes para os dois, trazendo em seguida a garrafa de vinho chileno que Edward pediu quando fez a reserva da mesa. Bella olhou desconfiada enquanto o garçom servia seu vinho na taça de boca larga e Edward apenas riu baixo de sua expressão.

- Um brinde? – ele sugeriu quando o garçom se afastou.

- A que? – Bella retrucou segurando a taça junto com ele.

- Ao seu aniversário, a mais um ano em sua vida e a tudo mais que você quiser brindar.

- A hoje então. Um brinde a essa noite, pode ser?

- Você que manda hoje. – Edward assentiu e brindou de leve na taça da morena.

- Bom saber... – ela brincou o olhando por cima da borda da taça cobrindo discretamente metade de seu rosto enquanto ela a aproximava para sorver do destilado de uvas com características marcantes.

- Já sabe o que você quer comer? Como eu já disse, você manda hoje a noite.

- O que você sugere?

- Você gosta de sushi? – Edward perguntou analisando o cardápio. – Pois nós podemos dividir um _ceviche_, o daqui consegue ser melhor do que o feito no Peru.

- Nunca nem ouvi falar disso aí. É peixe cru?

- Na verdade ele é _marinado_ no limão então ele não é 100% cru. Tem pimenta como um dos temperos, você pode gostar por ser picante.

- Se isso for ruim você já sabe qual será o castigo, não é?

- Graças à _dios_ eu confio no chef daqui. – o moreno retrucou a fazendo rir e tomar mais um gole do vinho.

Os dois dividiram o _ceviche_ de salmão e Bella grunhia de prazer a cada garfada que dava, tomando um gole do vinho logo em seguida para aliviar o ardor da pimenta e o gosto forte do limão. Foram duas horas jantando e conversando bastante calmas, Edward fumando apenas um cigarro após a comida e Bella comentando com carinho sobre sua horta, os dois deixando na fazenda a muitos quilômetros de distância qualquer problema que pudesse atrapalhar aquela noite. Ali eles eram Bella e Edward, dois amantes, companheiros e jovens vivendo uma história louca. Dois jovens que comeram pimentas cobertas com chocolate na sobremesa e terminaram a garrafa de vinho antes de deixar o restaurante juntos, assim como chegaram.

- Minhas bochechas estão queimando. – Bella comentou com as mãos sobre o rosto e rindo. – Toda vez que eu bebo vinho fico me sentindo quente demais.

- Isso é possível? – Edward retrucou fingindo surpresa.

- O quê?

- Você ser mais quente do que é.

- Idiota. – a morena estapeou de leve o braço do colombiano colocando o câmbio no modo "drive". – Eu adorei a noite, sabia?

- Eu sei, mas ela ainda não terminou.

- O que você ainda vai aprontar?

- O que _nós_ vamos aprontar, você quer dizer. – ele a corrigiu brincando e aproveitou o sinal fechado para fitar a morena. – Uma suíte em um dos melhores hotéis da cidade.

- Sério? – Bella retrucou sem acreditar e o queixo levemente caído.

- Seríssimo. O que me diz de _aprontar_ por lá?

- Você é louco, sabia? – ela comentou mordendo o lábio inferior e tentando reprimir o sorriso largo que queria se espalhar por sua face corada.

- Às vezes e quando necessário.

Bella ainda não acreditava fielmente no fato de que eles iriam para um dos hotéis mais caros da cidade, mas definitivamente mudou de idéia quando Edward estacionou em frente ao prédio de vinte andares super elegante e um manobrista os abordou.

- _Gracias_. – Bella murmurou quando homem abriu sua porta e Edward a esperava ao lado do carro.

- Eu te disse que era sério. – ele brincou quando Bella arrumou a bolsa e o vestido.

- Mas não imaginei que fosse esse nível de seriedade.

- Não me subestime, _chica_.

- Depois de hoje eu não irei mais.

Para surpresa da morena, Edward segurou sua mão, entrelaçou seus dedos calejados nos dedos dela e os dois adentraram o _hall_ elegante do lugar, seguindo para o balcão onde uma recepcionista já os esperava.

- Boa noite, _señor_ Cullen.

- Boa noite. Minha reserva foi feita?

- Sim, _señor. _Quarto 1405. – ela respondeu entregando o cartão para ele. – Boa estadia.

- Obrigada.

O moreno continuou segurando a mão da americana enquanto subiam de elevador os 14 andares e Bella sentia conforto na pele áspera contra a sua, no calor que ela emanava e na segurança que ela passava. Eles trocaram alguns olhares travessos, mas não disseram nada até entrarem na suíte e finalmente estarem às sós. O quarto estava com a luz baixa, apenas os abajures elegantes ao lado da grande cama ligados, e a varanda aberta deixava um frescor entrar no ambiente. Edward pegou a bolsa de Bella e deixou sobre a poltrona junto com sua carteira e a chave do quarto, segurando novamente a mão macia da americana e a conduzindo para adentrar mais o quarto.

- Eu estou desconfiada. – Bella comentou com um leve tom de brincadeira. – Por que eu acho que vou pagar muito caro por isso tudo depois?

- Pagar você irá, mas creio que será tão prazeroso quanto para mim. – Edward retrucou a olhando por cima do ombro.

- Interessante... – ela riu e brincou com os dedos contra os dedos do moreno e ficou parada quando ele a soltou.

**.**

**Para Tu Amor - Juanes**

**.**

Havia uma mesa de centro com rosas em um jarro, um balde de gelo com espumante e taças de champanhe também no gelo. Edward tirou a garrafa molhada e enxugou com um pano antes de estourar a rolha e deixar um pouco da espuma cair no tapete. Bella riu da cara de menino aprontando que ele fez e se aproximou, recebendo a taça cheia que ele a ofereceu e o esperou segurar a outra.

- Minha vez de fazer o brinde. – Edward disse deixando a garrafa dentro do balde. – Já brindamos ao seu aniversário, a mais um ano de vida que você tem, mas vamos brindar a você. Porque depois de tudo o que você passou, que nós passamos, eu fico feliz de te dar essa noite de descanso e normalidade.

- Quanto tempo você ensaiou isso tudo? – a morena questionou rindo.

- Tempo pra _caralho_. – ele respondeu rindo.

- Mas valeu à pena. – Bella disse e brindou na taça do colombiano. – Porque eu adorei cada palavra que você disse.

Cada um tomou apenas um gole da bebida que causava cócegas na língua e Edward tirou a taça da mão de Bella para deixar as duas sobre a mesa junto com a garrafa. Ainda estava sentindo a língua formigar quando seus lábios encontraram os de Bella e as línguas dividiram aquela sensação gostosa em um beijo calmo, as mãos do moreno segurando o rosto delicado da americana e a trazendo para colar seus corpos. Bella posou uma mão contra o abdômen malhado dele e seus dedos sentiram os botões da camisa, iniciando na separação de cada um de sua respectiva casa enquanto sentia cada vez mais a língua e os lábios de Edward necessitados dos seus. Ela conseguiu abrir todos os botões com rapidez e desabotoou a calça jeans, mas parou quando ele segurou seu rosto e respirou fundo com os lábios afastado dos seus.

- Hoje você não faz nada hoje. – ele disse levando uma mão para soltar o cabelo de Bella. – E trate de me obedecer.

- Ok, _señor_. – ela assentiu mordendo o lábio inferior e o puxando levemente para incitá-lo. – Faça o que quiser comigo.

Primeiro Edward beijou novamente de modo delicado seus lábios e segurou seu rosto para então descer os lábios pelo pescoço perfumado da morena, escutando rapidamente o arfar de sua respiração com as mordidas leves e os beijos molhados que ele dava por toda sua extensão. Após subir e descer por aquela pele ele girou o corpo de Bella para ficar atrás dela e afastou o cabelo de suas costas para ver o laço que prendia o vestido por trás, o desfazendo e descendo as alças pelos ombros morenos e frios de Bella. O vestido desceu facilmente pelas curvas da americana e ela o chutou para o lado ao mesmo tempo em que tirava as sapatilhas, mas Edward estava muito mais interessado na pequena peça de renda clara que envolvia o quartil bem moldado dela e revirou os olhos discretamente de prazer com a visão traseira que tinha.

- Obrigada, Rose. – ele murmurou olhando para o teto.

- Disse algo? – Bella perguntou o olhando por cima do ombro nu.

- Nada de importante. – Edward respondeu voltando a ficar de frente para ela e a puxou pela cintura com as mãos grandes cobrindo suas curvas. – Tem coisas mais importantes para eu dizer hoje.

- Quais? Me diga uma agora, por exemplo.

- Eu não te disse, mas você estava muito bonita quando nós deixamos a fazenda.

- E agora eu não estou?

- Não. Você está muito mais linda assim, seminua, completamente minha.

- _Tu ja sabes, Eduador_. – Bella murmurou ficando na ponta dos pés e laçando o pescoço do moreno. – _Yo soy tua chica_.

- _Mia chica, solamente mia. _– Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido e o abocanhando antes de carregá-la entrelaçada em sua cintura.

Eles aproveitaram cada segundo de preliminar que tiveram naquela noite e se pudessem iriam esticar por mais algumas horas o tempo que gastaram tocando o corpo um do outro, depositando beijos em lugares estratégicos, gemendo em resposta com uma carícia intencional e bem executada. Bella sentiu o edredom confortável da cama quando Edward a deitou ali e tirou a camisa aberta, arrancou os sapatos e deitou sobre seu corpo apenas de cueca. Ele puxou sua coxa esquerda para encaixar seu quadril entre suas pernas e sentir seu sexo molhado contra sua ereção inicial e buscou os lábios quentes e levemente picantes por alguns minutos sem fazer nada além de beijá-la, de sentir sua língua, de morder sua carne labial sem força e de sentir o sabor único que ela tinha, mas que em nada se comparava com o _outro_ sabor da morena que ele tanto apreciava.

Sua mão direita desceu a curvatura da cintura até as costas e dois dedos adentraram o fio-dental rendado que ela usava, descendo um pouco por entre suas nádegas macias e voltando para apertar a carne de sua cintura. Bella arqueou a cabeça no travesseiro macio quando os lábios ásperos passearam por seu colo, por entre seus seios sem dar a intenção que fosse ocupar seus mamilos por alguns segundos como costumavam fazer, descerem em ziguezague por sua barriga subindo e descendo com a respiração desordenada que seus pulmões executavam. Edward levantou os olhos para ela e verificou que tudo estava ocorrendo como queria, voltando a pousar os lábios na pele morena e trincando os dentes na borda da calcinha para descê-la com auxílio das mãos e jogá-la no chão do quarto. Depositou beijos na parte interna das coxas da americana enquanto as afastava na distância perfeita e respirou lentamente de boca aberta contra seu sexo pulsando e clamando para que ele sorvesse de sua pele sensível, mas antes de qualquer movimento ele precisava perdi algo.

- Eu quero que você me diga o que eu devo fazer com você agora.

- Agora? – Bella retrucou com a voz urgente e Edward deslizou a língua por toda a extensão de seu sexo. – _God!_

- Agora. - ele respondeu afastando os lábios dela e a escutando arfar mais alto. – Então...

- Eu quero sua língua em mim de novo.

Ele obedeceu com a língua passando com mais vontade por sua abertura e o toque morrendo na altura do clitóris. Bella estremeceu com aquilo e sua mão direita foi automaticamente para o cabelo bagunçado do moreno.

- Continue... – ele pediu roçando a barba um pouco crescida em sua área mais sensível do corpo.

- Outra vez, por favor. – a morena pediu remexendo o quadril em busca daquela boca prazerosa. – Com mais vontade.

Novamente ele a obedeceu e abocanhou seu sexo com a vontade que ela queria, praticamente o engolindo e brincando com a língua e os lábios ao mesmo tempo. O aperto da mão de Bella em seus fios se tornou mais violento e ela não conseguia mais controlar seu quadril, mexendo no mesmo ritmo que ele provava de cada centímetro de seu sexo. Ela pediu que ele não parasse e Edward não parou, continuou, aumento o ritmo, desacelerou para ela não ceder tão rapidamente e brincou com um pouco com seu interior nos estímulos finais. Não demorou muito para que as coxas de Bella se fechassem ao redor se sua cabeça e ela quase gritasse enquanto agarrava o edredom e seu cabelo. Suas pernas relaxaram logo em seguida e ele aproveitou o estupor de Bella para deitar ao seu lado na cama e puxar o corpo para colar ao seu.

- Você é como uma pequena folha de coca. – Edward sussurrou descendo os dedos pela coluna arrepiada de Bella e vendo suas bochechas mais rosadas que nunca. – De toque macio, sabor indescritível e o efeito é o melhor do mundo.

- Nunca me disseram nada sexy como isso. – Bella comentou abrindo os olhos e soltando uma risada frouxa.

- Nunca te experimentaram tão bem dessa forma.

- Experimente-me de novo. – ela pediu descendo a mão até sua cueca e a puxando para baixo para agarrar seu membro rígido para fora. – E de novo. E de novo.

- Com todo o prazer do mundo, _mia chica_.

Edward girou o corpo colocando Bella por baixo e com uma mão empurrou a cueca para a metade de suas coxas enquanto a outra segurava sua rigidez e a encaixava onde pertencia perfeitamente. O interior ainda estimulado e contraído da morena só o deixou mais louco por aquela mulher, não conseguindo pensar em mais nada enquanto sua boca tomava-lhe os lábios com ferocidade seus corpos se comunicavam por movimentos. Ele queria gritar qualquer coisa conforme seu prazer também se aproximava, mas não sabia o que dizer e como dizer o que estava sentindo. Seu peito se contraía quando ele a sentia mais e mais incitada por seus toques e seus gemidos e sua garganta seca começou a externar as frases que passavam por sua mente.

- Bella, eu... – ele gemeu na primeira tentativa. – Eu...

- Sim... – Bella assentiu rapidamente e apertou a mão ao redor de seu braço contraído.

- Eu... Eu te...

Mas antes que ele conseguisse formar toda a frase as palavras forma substituídas por um gemido animal e Edward desabou sobre Bella sem forças, dando as últimas estocadas preguiçosa no sexo encharcado da morena e a escutando gemer da mesma forma logo em seguida. Ele escondeu o rosto entre os seios fartos da morena e respirou aquele perfume que sua pele tinha após o sexo, sentindo seu gosto salgado do suor e uma mão acariciando seu cabelo, sua nuca e as laterais de seu pescoço.

- _I really need you tonight, forever is gonna start tonight..._ – ele escutou a voz da morena cantarolar bem baixo a música dos anos 80 e levantou o rosto com uma expressão de desconfiança.

- Total Eclipse of a Heart? Sério? – perguntou se apoiando nos cotovelos e Bella soltou uma gargalhada.

- _That's nothing I can do, is total eclipse of a heart_. – ela continuou e jogou a cabeça para trás em outra gargalhada.

- Você é estranha. – Edward comentou deitando no espaço vazio ao seu lado e sentindo Bella deitar sobre seu peito suado em seguida.

- Eu estou feliz e a culpa é sua.

- Ninguém canta músicas estranhas após o sexo.

- Eu sou especial, esqueceu? – ela brincou mordendo seu peito de leve.

- Eu sei... – ele murmurou a abraçando com força e respirando fundo.

Eles adormeceram nos braços um do outro e no meio da madrugada Edward despertou para cobrir Bella com o edredom e abraçá-la por trás para continuar dormindo. No dia seguinte tomaram café da manhã no quarto e _fizeram amor_ no chuveiro. Sim, amor, mas nenhum dos dois quis admitir que a forma que eles se tocavam e sussurravam coisas no ouvido do outro debaixo do jato quente de água era mais sentimental do que carnal. Colocaram a culpa no sono que ainda sentiam e aproveitaram como podiam os últimos minutos dentro do quarto, o lugar que ninguém poderia perturbar nenhum dos dois com os problemas de suas vidas. No caminho de volta para a fazenda Bella viajou o tempo inteiro com a mão sobre a coxa esquerda de Edward e cantarolou baixo mais um pouco da música que estava em sua cabeça desde a noite anterior, um olhar perdido na estrada e respirando longamente em alguns momentos. Ninguém viu quando Edward estacionou na garagem e se despediu de Bella com um beijo que ele não desejou que acabasse, garantindo que estaria no celeiro na hora de sempre e observando-a correr para se trancar em seu quarto antes que alguém aparecesse.

No momento que a morena bateu a porta, um grito de ódio explodiu no peito de uma mulher que assistiu toda aquela cena de camarote, esmagando o maço de cigarros na mão e entrando em seu quarto. Ela agora tinha certeza que precisava agir de verdade para por um fim naquela palhaçada que não a agradava em nada.

•


	27. Capítulo XXVI

**Alô comunidade! Demorei, mas chegay. Fortes emoções estão por vir em QI, fiquem só no _aguarde_, ok?**

**Boa leitura**

**Show me the love **

**

* * *

**

•

Uma nova manhã na Fazenda Guadalupe e o sol nasceu quente como nos outros dias, iluminando a face de Bella adormecida sobre o peito de Edward no mesmo celeiro que todas as noites eles se encontravam. A claridade a fez acordar cheia de preguiça e gemer baixo enquanto se espreguiçava e finalmente abria os olhos para encontrar o rosto do moreno ainda adormecido.

- Bom dia. - ela sussurrou escalando seu corpo e pousando a cabeça sobre seu ombro, o nariz subindo e descendo pelo pescoço de Edward. - Acorda,_ lazy boy..._

- Não estou com vontade. - ele murmurou ainda de olhos fechados e resmungou quando Bella mordeu a pele ligeiramente suada de seu pescoço. - Desista, eu não vou acordar.

- Ótimo. Vou ter que cuidar de meu tesão matinal sozinha.

- Não mesmo.

Edward a jogou contra o monte de feno em que estavam deitados e as pernas de Bella foram automaticamente para laçar sua cintura enquanto ele a beijava com fervor e desejo. Em questão de segundos a mão direita do moreno foi para o interior da calcinha da americana e sentiu como ela não estava brincando quando mencionou o tesão matinal. Seu dedo deslizou para dentro daquele corpo quente com facilidade e Bella soltou um gemido baixo e seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso de satisfação por acordar daquela forma.

- Muito bom dia. - Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido e inalou o perfume doce que ela exalava na pele e no cabelo. - _Chica_...

Suas bocas se encontraram novamente e Edward movimentou o dedo dentro de Bella mais uma vez, porém os dois tiveram que interromper as carícias quando alguém assoviando passou ali por perto e eles correram o risco de serem flagrados. O moreno xingou baixo e fez o caminho para fora da lingerie da morena e deitou ao seu lado para recuperar o fôlego e a sanidade.

- Mais tarde nós continuamos. - Bella disse antes de beijar o maxilar barbudo do colombiano e ficar de pé.

- Eu só vou tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa antes de continuar isso. Meia hora e você sobe para meu quarto, sem discussão.

- Sim, _señor_. - ela riu com o jeito mandão forçado dele e o beijou uma última vez. - Até mais tarde.

A morena passou no quarto que dividia teoricamente com Hermita e trocou o vestido que usou na noite anterior por outro do mesmo estilo e estado, um pouco rasgado na alça esquerda e desbotado, mas era uma das poucas peças de roupa que tinha a disposição para usar. O único vestido novo ela agora guardava com cuidado no guarda-roupa e toda vez que o via lembrava a noite especial que teve a alguns dias com Edward, de como ele a fez se sentir especial e única no quarto de hotel e nos momentos que passaram juntos em comemoração ao seu aniversário de vinte e dois anos. Mesmo após retornar a rotina da fazenda os dois continuavam com o clima que tomou conta deles aquela noite e todas as manhãs eles se despediam daquela forma e contavam as horas para o reencontro.

Muito mais cedo naquele dia Alice encontrou um homem de aspecto sujo e com dois dentes de ouro no lugar dos caninos. O criminoso que ela contratou para a nova _tarefa_ já tinha trabalho com a colombiana em outras ocasiões, mas a ordem que ela lhe deu era muito mais específica do que as anteriores.

- Dê um susto nela, Blabo. Não precisa terminar todo o serviço, mas faça o suficiente para que ela entenda o recado.

- Certo, _señora_. - ele assentiu guardando as dez notas de mil pesos colombianos no bolso da calça.

- Ela estará no lugar que eu te informei daqui a duas horas. Eu vou saber se você não fez o que eu mandei, então não banque o espertinho porque ninguém me engana.

Dado o recado, Blabo seguiu para a parte da fazenda em que teria o _prazer_ de encontrar sua próxima vítima e Alice retornou à mansão a tempo de tomar o café da manhã com a família e se despedir do marido o informando que passaria o dia em casa. Antes de subir para o quarto ela deu uma passada na cozinha e chamou a cozinheira Lupita para uma conversa particular, a dizendo tudo que ela deveria fazer para seu plano ser executado o mais perfeito possível. Lupita concordou com um sorriso de felicidade ao escutar todos os detalhes da vingança e quando a morena chegou para trabalhar não a deixou nem mesmo Bella terminar de cumprimentar as outras cozinheiras.

- Você tem uma atividade especial hoje. - a informou pegando uma cesta vazia. - Colher as laranjas e os limões para o almoço.

- Mas os pés de laranja e limão ficam depois da plantação...

- Então comece a andar, _chica_. - Lupita retrucou empurrando a cesta para Bella. - Quero as frutas antes das 11 horas, entendeu?

- Tá... - Bella resmungou bufando baixo e deixando a cozinha.

Hermita olhou desconfiada para o jeito que Lupita comemorou através do olhar quando a americana seguiu para a tarefa que lhe foi destinada. Ficou logo alerta para - caso Bella demorasse mais do que o normal - informar ao patrão que algo estava errado e poder resgatá-la de alguma situação perigosa que foi metida. Porque nada de bom poderia sair da cozinheira que tanto odiava a americana e mais uma coisa surgiu na mente de Hermita quando ela percebeu a satisfação também presente no olhar da _señora_ Alice aquela manhã.

Bella ia pelo caminho de terra cantarolando baixo e balançando a cesta para frente e para trás. Prendeu o cabelo por causa do calor insuportável que estava fazendo e tentava não machucar os pés com as pedras afiadas e os pedaços de vidros que encontrou pelo caminho, algo bastante comum na terra da fazenda. Não sabia por que Lupita precisava tanto de laranjas e limões justamente naquele dia já que todas as terças algum dos roceiros levava uma quantidade das frutas suficientes para duas semanas, mas certamente a tarefa era apenas para irritá-la nas primeiras horas do dia. Pelo puro prazer de ver a americana estressada com o sol sobre sua cabeça e os mosquitos mordendo suas pernas o caminho todo.

Ia sozinha até que um barulho chamou sua atenção e ela olhou ao redor, não encontrando nada nem ninguém. Voltou ao seu caminho e o barulho retornou, dessa vez acompanhado por quem o reproduziu, um homem barrigudo e suado saindo do meio dos matos e surpreendendo a morena. Bella desviou dele em seu caminho, mas o homem voltou a se meter em sua frente para impedi-la de continuar andando, dessa vez se aproximando dela com um sorriso grotesco nos lábios rachados do sol.

- _Hola, chica_. - ele murmurou analisando sua vítima e chegando a conclusão de que não seria problema algum finalizar o serviço. - Perdida?

- Não te interessa. - Bella respondeu passando por ele, mas o homem a segurou pelo braço. - Ei! Me solte!

- Você é muito _buena_ para ficar andando por aí sozinha, _chica_. - o homem sussurrou em seu ouvido ao fungar em seu pescoço e segurá-la com bastante força contra sua barriga saliente e suada. - Pode estar correndo perigo...

- Me solta, seu nojento! Ou...

- Ou o quê? Vai chamar o _patrãozinho_ para te resgatar? Você só é mais uma _putana_ para o _señor_ Edward, _chica_.

- Seu... - mas antes que Bella conseguisse levantar a mão para estapeá-lo o homem a puxou para adentrar o matagal até uma área mais escondida.

Mesmo ela se debatendo e tentando se soltar era muito difícil, pois o homem tinha o dobro de sua força e estava empenhado em jogá-la no chão de terra e prende-la com o peso do corpo. Ela gritou para que alguém a ajudasse, mas a área era bastante afastada da fazenda e provavelmente ninguém a escutaria. Ou se escutasse não teria coragem de salvá-la, afinal, quem aprontava com as pessoas erradas fazia por merecer essa punição. Bella apertou os olhos quando o homem rasgou seu vestido e revelou seu sutiã, a mão suja e cheia de calo apertando seu seio enquanto a outra adentrava a saia do vestido para tentar tirar sua calcinha, mas o pouco de força que ela ainda tinha a fazia fechar as pernas e tentar empurrar o homem com o joelho. Um pouco em vão.

Edward estava saindo do banho com a toalha enrolada na cintura quando escutou as batidas em sua porta, deduzindo que fosse Bella para continuar o que eles tiveram que parar no celeiro. Vestiu a cueca e foi abrir a porta daquela maneira, dando de cara com Hermita ao invés da americana. A cozinheira tapou o rosto com a mão e ele fechou a porta rapidamente para pegar a calça jeans separada em cima da cama e vesti-la enquanto xingava em espanhol, inglês, até mesmo com o pouco de alemão que sabia só por ter feito a senhora passar por aquela situação constrangedora.

- Desculpe, Hermita. - ele disse abrindo a porta e vendo a cozinheira ainda tapando o rosto. - Pode olhar agora.

- Eu deveria ter avisado, _señor_. Desculpa...

- Não, foi minha culpa. Eu pensei que fosse Bella...

- Oh... - Hermita disse com uma expressão de surpresa. - Eu preciso falar com o _señor_ sobre ela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Edward perguntou já preocupado.

- Não sei. Bella saiu a mais de meia hora para os pés de laranja e limão depois da plantação e até agora não retornou.

- O que ela foi fazer lá?

- Lupita a mandou colher umas laranjas.

- Mas essa não é função dela nem de nenhuma das cozinheiras.

- Por isso eu vim avisar ao _señor_. Estou com uma sensação de que algo aconteceu com a _chica_ e...

- E o quê, Hermita? - ele insistiu temendo a resposta da cozinheira.

- Eu não quero acusar ninguém, mas eu acho que a _señora_ Alice tem algo a ver com isso.

Foi o bastante para Edward. Ele pegou a camisa sobre a cama, calçou o tênis sem meia e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo para tirar a pistola automática e verificar a carga. Carregada, ótimo. Guardou enfiando na parte traseira da calça jeans e trancou a porta do quarto, entregando a chave para Hermita junto com um dos seus celulares.

- Não desgrude desse celular. - ele pediu e Hermita assentiu entendendo. - Eu vou te ligar assim que encontrar Alice e se precisar você destranca meu quarto para que eu a traga sem ninguém ver, entendeu?

- Sim, _señor_.

- Reze para que nada tenha acontecido com ela, pois dessa vez eu vou matar Alice.

Hermita sabia que o _señor_ não estava blefando quando disse que mataria a prima se ela machucasse Bella outra vez e seu maior medo era que uma tragédia se instaurasse naquela família e acabasse envolvendo as outras pessoas, especialmente o _señor_ Carlisle. Se o chefe da família descobrisse que um assassinato em nome da americana foi feito e que sua sobrinha foi a vítima do próprio filho as coisas ficariam muito pior para Bella e Edward. A cozinheira desceu para a cozinha e sentou no banquinho de madeira em frente à imagem de Nossa Senhora da Chiquinquirá para rezar até que o celular tocasse informando que os dois estavam bem.

A alguns quilômetros dali, Bella se retorcia no chão sentindo a terra e as pedras ferindo sua pele das costas e nádegas enquanto o homem beijava entre seus peitos e apertava suas pernas demonstrando o tesão já presente dentro da calça velha e como ele não teria piedade. O maior medo da americana era que o homem a abusasse sexualmente e ela não conseguisse evitar que o pior acontecesse. Temia senti-lo dentro de seu corpo enquanto sua respiração podre esquentava a pele de sua bochecha como ele já fazia e ela gritou mais uma vez deixando as lágrimas molharem seu rosto.

- Não chore, _chica_. - o homem pediu segurando o rosto da morena com uma mão e passando a língua por seus lábios entreabertos enquanto ela ofegava, a ânsia de vômito invadindo o estomago de Bella. - Eu vou ser gentil.

Ele não seria e Bella sabia disso, já escutara os outros homens daquela fazenda prometer machucá-la quando tivesse a chance de _comê-la_, como eles diziam, só para ela pagar pela provocação que executava com o rebolar do quadril e as roupas mínimas. Mesmo banhada de suor e medo, Bella ainda tentou se livrar dele uma última vez quando o homem vacilou para tirar a calça e ela se arrastou engatinhando para longe dele, mas não o suficiente. Sentiu os joelhos arranhando e as mãos ardendo quando foi puxada pelo calcanhar e ele montou em suas costas para segurá-la.

- Ótima posição, _chica_. - ele murmurou em seu ouvido e a bochecha de Bella estava machucada pelas pedrinhas.

O homem se inclinou para trás e enfiou novamente a mão dentro da saia de Bella, apertando seu sexo com força e puxando sua calcinha para metade de suas coxas. Ela tentou mais uma vez, procurou qualquer coisa para atingir aquele animal e nocauteá-lo, porém era difícil. Suas lágrimas já caíam em silêncio e ela tinha desistido, aceitado que estava pagando por ter se envolvido com Edward e em toda aquela história. Apertou os olhos e soluçou deixando seu corpo estremecer de medo, quando então escutou dois tiros e sentiu o corpo do homem cair pesado sobre suas costas.

- Socorro... - Bella murmurou entre as lágrimas pedindo ajuda a quem estivesse atirado no homem.

Uma mão a segurou pelo braço e ela viu o rosto de Edward perto do seu, o olhar de preocupação do moreno a fazendo encontrar forças para se levantar e abraçá-lo com os braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

- Está tudo bem agora. - Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido a segurando contra seu corpo.

- Me tire daqui... - Bella suplicou, mas as lágrimas embolavam suas palavras e ela não conseguia se manter em pé.

- Eu vou te tirar daqui, _chica_.

Antes que ele a tirasse dali os dois escutaram o homem no chão gemer de dor e soltar uma risada enquanto se virava para ficar de barriga pra cima. O ódio que Edward sentiu ao ver o sorriso do verme que atacou _sua chica_, principalmente quando viu suas calças arriadas e o membro do homem para fora, o descontrolou. Empurrou Bella para trás e acertou um chute certeiro no rosto do capanga, o nariz estourado sujando o chão de sangue. Mais um chute para piorar a situação e Edward ajoelhou no pescoço de Blabo e colocou o cano da pistola em sua têmpora.

- Quem te mandou fazer isso? - ele gritou engatilhando a arma. - Diga!

- Adivinhe... - o homem retrucou rindo e sua risada morreu junto com ele quando Edward lhe deu um tiro certeiro na cabeça.

Os fragmentos de cérebro e o sangue sujaram a calça e a mão de Edward, alguns respingos atingindo até seu rosto, mas ele não se importava. O jeito brutal que ele ainda apertou o pescoço do homem morto com o joelho e limpou o suor com sangue concentrado em seu buço assustou Bella que assistiu toda a cena horrorizada. Ela o viu atirar sem piedade no homem que tentou estuprá-la, mas ainda assim a cena fez seu estomago revirar e ela temer o homem que antes lhe passava segurança. Naquele momento ela só conseguia ver um monstro assassino e seu soluço escapando sem que pudesse controlar chamou a atenção de Edward.

- Bella... - ele murmurou esticando a mão ensanguentada para ela.

Bella saiu correndo mesmo que as pernas pedissem para que ela parasse e os joelhos estivessem feridos demais para ela suportar dobrá-lo enquanto se afastava sabendo que Edward estava logo atrás. Foi impedida de continuar e a mão ao redor de seu braço a informava que era Edward, porém não conseguiria encará-lo de novo, não saberia lidar com o fato de que ele matou alguém por sua causa sem pestanejar. Se debatia para se livrar dele, forçou o corpo para o chão e gemeu quando os joelhos encontraram a terra, mas Edward a segurou com força contra seu peito e aos poucos Bella foi cedendo.

- Eu não queria que você visse isso... - o moreno murmurou acariciando os fios embolados de Bella. - Desculpe...

- Me tire daqui, por favor. - Bella pediu escondendo o rosto na camisa de Edward e a encharcando com as lágrimas. - Eu quero ir pra casa...

- Eu vou te levar pra casa.

Esquecendo a arma ao lado do corpo de Blabo, Edward carregou Bella no colo e a levou para a mansão da fazenda esperando que ela adormecesse no caminho, mas a morena soluçava e continuava chorando mesmo quando eles entraram pela cozinha e deram de cara do Lupita e Hermita. A cozinheira mais velha correu ao encontro deles e tocou a cabeça de Bella sentindo os resíduos do chão de terra entre os fios embaraçados e vendo as pernas feridas da morena.

- Traga o kit de primeiros-socorros. - Edward pediu calmamente.

Lupita analisou o estado que a americana ficou após a lição que a _señora_ Alice mandou dar, mas nada disse. Não era louca de manifestar qualquer tipo de alegria na presença do _señor_ Edward e guardou cada detalhe para contar mais tarde quando fosse questionada se o serviço tinha sido feito da forma correta. Acompanhou com os olhos Edward levar Bella para a escada junto com Hermita e os três desaparecerem no segundo andar, o último barulho escutado sendo da porta batendo.

- Eu cuido dela. - Edward disse colocando Bella em sua cama e pegando a caixinha das mãos de Hermita. - Muito obrigado por me avisar antes que fosse tarde demais.

- Quem fez isso com ela? - a cozinheira perguntou segurando as lágrimas que queriam cair em sua face gasta pelo tempo.

- Não se preocupe, Hermita. Ele já pagou por isso.

Hermita sabia o que isso significava e assentiu antes de deixar os dois sozinhos na segurança do quarto. Edward arrancou a camisa suja de sangue e suor e jogou no chão do quarto junto com a calça jeans, tirando as roupas rasgadas de Bella e a carregando no colo novamente. A americana estava calada desde que entraram no quarto e permaneceu inerte em seus braços enquanto o colombiano ligava o chuveiro e deixava a água esquentar um pouco para colocá-la em pé debaixo do jato forte. Uma lágrima caiu em silêncio do olho esquerdo de Bella e ela não conseguia encarar Edward passando a mão em sua face para limpar a terra e as folhas com delicadeza e sem se importar em estar se molhando para cuidar dela.

- Me leve pra casa, por favor... - ela sussurrou de olhos fechados.

- Você está em casa. - Edward respondeu apoiando o corpo de Bella contra seu peito para pegar a esponja e lavar seus braços machucados.

- Não._ Minha_ casa... longe daqui.

- Bella...

- Por favor, Edward. - ela insistiu com as unhas em garra contra seu peito e voltando a soluçar de desespero. - Eu não aguento mais esse lugar. Eu não aguento mais apanhar e apanhar...

- Essa foi a última vez que alguém ousou tocar em você.

- Você disse isso na outra vez. Você quebrou sua promessa.

Ele sabia e se sentia péssimo com esse fato, mas não imaginou que Alice pudesse ser tão louca a ponto de mandar um homem abusar sexualmente de Bella para ela se afastar dele. Graças a _Dios _chegou a tempo de evitar o pior, contudo, algum estrago já havia sido feito na americana e o pedido desesperado que ela lhe fez o mostrou que a situação era errada, que ela estava com medo e que desistiria de tudo se não tivesse um motivo concreto para continuar com ele e se arriscar mais um pouco.

- Eu não vou quebrar essa promessa novamente. - ele disse segurando o rosto molhado da americana e ela negativou com a cabeça.

- Eu não consigo acreditar em você outra vez. - Bella disse se afastando dele e saindo do chuveiro. - Você matou um homem em minha frente!

- Se eu não o matasse ele iria te estuprar. - Edward gritou a seguindo pelo quarto.

- Se eu não estivesse insistindo no erro não teria _quase_ sido estuprada pra começo de conversa.

- Isso é um erro? Nós dois somos um erro? - o moreno quis saber e a escutou respirar fundo quando parou de fugir.

- Como pode ser certo se até agora eu não vi um motivo para me fazer acreditar?

- O fato de eu te amar não é um motivo? - ele retrucou a segurando pelo rosto outra vez. - Porque eu te amo, Bella. Eu mataria quantos homens fosse necessário para você acreditar nisso.

- Não diga isso... - ela implorou fechando os olhos e tentando se proteger das palavras.

- Acredite em mim dessa vez porque eu nunca fui tão sincero.

.

**Lábios Compartidos - Maná**

**.**

Seus olhos brilharam emanando um fogo diferente com a maneira que Bella o encarava após ele ter dito _as palavras_. Elas agora estavam soltas pelo ar, talvez ainda pudesse ser recuperadas e trancafiadas nas respectivas mentes, mas a verdade era dura demais para esquecer tão fácil. Edward amava Bella e o sentimento era recíproco mesmo que ela ainda não tivesse retrucado. A partir do momento que a frase foi dita, não havia mais como voltar. Agora só restava aos dois arcar com as conseqüências daquela jura. Mesmo que ela ainda não tivesse dito que também o amava, Edward sabia, Edward via no jeito que ela arfou de nervosismo e continuou o encarando.

Cansado de seu silêncio, Edward se apossou dos lábios da mulher que amava. Encostou Bella na porta do banheiro com um empurrão brusco, como costumava fazer, mas a puxou pela cintura rapidamente com medo de machucá-la mais do que já estava. O amor que ele sentia por ela o deixava protetor demais e com um receio de causar algo em seu corpo que não desse prazer. Todos os seus dias agora seriam destinados a agradá-la acima de tudo.

Os corpos encontraram a cama bagunçada e Bella estava embaixo de Edward enquanto ele ainda a beijava lascivamente. Suas mãos percorriam aquelas curvas que ele já conhecia de cor, gravando em sua mente como era acariciar a pele da mulher que amava. O desejo de possuí-la não era mais violento nem animal, mas beirava a insanidade a vontade que ele sentia de ver Bella se retorcer do prazer que ele causava, apertando sua carne com mais pressão em certos pontos.

Bella relaxou na cama para sentir as mãos de Edward em contato direto com sua pele, seus lábios ardiam com a pressão que aquela boca sedenta fazia na sua. O amava com cada célula de seu corpo gritando por ele, por sua brutalidade a dilacerando, por sua _pegada_ violenta capaz de destruí-la, mas mesmo assim não deixou de aproveitar a nova maneira que ele a amava. As mãos cautelosas acariciando seus seios, os lábios descendo por seu pescoço até encontrar seu mamilo em um sugar capaz de matá-la de tesão. Ela precisava dele em seu corpo, os mais depressa que Edward conseguisse.

Com pressa para senti-la o envolver no ato mais antigo do mundo, Edward arrancou a única peça de seu corpo, descendo a cueca molhada pelas pernas com um movimento ligeiro enquanto voltava a pressionar o corpo de Bella na cama. Automaticamente a perna esquerda de Bella elevou-se para abraçar seu quadril enquanto ele se apossava de seus lábios e de seu corpo, sentindo-a encharcada ao seu redor da água do chuveiro e do tesão que sentia. Eles latejavam na mesma freqüência – Edward respondeu ao pulsar de Bella – e ela sentiu os dedos do homem que amava cravando na pele de sua coxa quando ele começou a se movimentar em um novo ritmo.

Edward ia devagar, experimentando a sensação de sentir o encontro de sua pélvis com o sexo de Bella, sentindo-a ofegar conforme ele tocava fundo. Os lábios de Bella estavam rosados assim como suas bochechas ruborizadas e ele envolvia sua boca vez ou outra procurando o sabor que lhe enlouquecia quando estava longe e lhe tirava completamente a noção de errado ou certo da mente quando o sentia. Cada milímetro daquela pele merecia ser amado com um cuidado antes inexistente e era isso que o fazia empurrar o joelho da morena contra sua barriga para ter mais acesso ao seu sexo. Esqueceram que a alguns minutos outro homem lhe tocou contra sua vontade e que ela o viu assassiná-lo sem piedade. Os dois estava apenas concentrados em demonstrar com os corpos unidos o que as palavras já haviam ditos pouco antes.

Seus dedos brincavam com os fios de Edward enquanto os espasmos davam início à tortura com seu corpo e Bella não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Sentia o coração acelerado e a cabeça rodar com o pouco oxigênio que ainda estava em seus pulmões. Suas mãos suplicavam pela violência catalisadora de seu prazer puxando o cabelo de Edward e ela meneava o quadril junto com ele tentando encontrar sozinha aquela sensação.

- _Faster_... – ela sussurrou apertando os olhos e respirando pesadamente, ignorando as dores nos músculos e as feridas ardendo.

- Não... – Edward disse respirando na mesma velocidade que ela e deslizando lentamente para dentro de seu corpo uma vez após a outra.

- _Please_... – ela insistiu e esfregou seu quadril contra o dele com mais vigor, mas Edward o segurou com as duas mãos.

- _Mira me, _Bella. – ele pediu deslizando as mãos em suas nádegas acima e encaixando em sua lombar.

Bella abriu os olhos para encará-lo, gemendo frustrada por ele estar prolongando o tempo em que ela não encontrava seu prazer. O peito de Edward brilhava com o suor que ela causava e Bella podia contar cada ofegada violenta que ele dava contra seus lábios enquanto a beijava lentamente. Sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para baixo e ele adentrando mais profundamente em seu sexo.

- Aprenda a ter prazer com amor. – ele sussurrou mordendo seu lábio inferior e a estocando lentamente uma única vez. - Porque eu te amo e quero ter você dessa forma...

Seu corpo entendeu o que ele queria dizendo aquilo, principalmente quando Edward voltou a invadi-la como se acariciasse seu sexo lentamente. O peito de Bella comprimiu ferozmente enquanto eles se beijavam no mesmo ritmo que ele ia e vinha em seu interior; cada encontro de sua língua com a dele sendo no momento exato que Bella sentia estar completa pelo membro de Edward, seus lábios revezando no domínio sobre o outro. Jamais experimentou aquele tipo de sensação causada por um sentimento tão único.

Gradativamente o orgasmo crescia em seu sexo e pedia para expandir, mas Edward parecia perceber, pois diminuía o ritmo bruscamente a impedindo de chegar l_á_. Bella não agüentava mais, sentia suas pernas derreterem dolorosamente com o esforço que faziam para se manterem altas, mas quando menos esperou ela sentiu. O arrepio irradiou de seu quadril em direção restante de seu corpo e ela apreciou _ele_ chegar com vigor a fazendo gemer alto enquanto prendia os lábios de Edward nos seus. A sensação estava indo embora quando uma nova – ele se derramando em seu interior – tomou conta de Bella.

- _Te quiero_. – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, respirando pesadamente para deixá-la arrepiada. – _Para siempre, mia chica. _

- _Siempre._ – Bella afirmou arfando antes de receber mais uma vez os lábios de _su vida. _

Uma mão de Edward segurou o rosto da morena e ele a encarou por longos segundos, se transformando facilmente em minutos, sem pressa de deixar seu corpo e se afastar dela. Os olhos de Bella estavam ligeiramente vermelhos por causa das lágrimas que ela desaguou em meio a toda a confusão e ele depositou um beijo em cada pálpebra antes de beijar os lábios carnudos da americana. Bella respirou fundo e se ajeitou sob ele, mas o gemido de dor que ela soltou o fez se apoiar nas mãos para livrá-la do peso.

- Não... - ela pediu o puxando de volta. - Fique...

- Eu não vou te deixar. - Edward prometeu afastando uma mecha caída sobre sua testa ainda com resquícios de terra. - Eu vou cuidar de você hoje e sempre.

Ele levantou da cama e estendeu a mão para Bella acompanhá-lo de volta ao chuveiro e a morena aceitou que ele lavasse seu cabelo para livrá-la de todas as evidências do que ocorreu naquela manhã. As pontas dos dedos massageavam seu couro cabeludo a relaxaram e a americana se apoiou por completo com as costas contra o peito escorregadio do colombiano, esticando o rosto para o alto para sentir os pingos quentes d'água em sua face.

- Eu não quero mais fingir que não te amo. - ela murmurou de olhos fechados. - Mentir dessa forma está me cansando.

- Não minta mais. - ele pediu colando seus rosto. - Pare de fingir.

- Eu não vou mais. - Bella disse abrindo os olhos para encontrar a face de Edward na lateral da sua. - Porque eu te amo.

- Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para te escutar dizer isso...

- Eu poderia dizer quantas vezes fosse preciso. - ela sussurrou esticando o braço pra cima e deslizando a mão pela barba mal feita dele. - Eu te amo... _I love you_.

- Je t'aime. Ti amo. Ich liebe dich... - ele retrucou a fazendo sorrir com o mesmo sentimento em diversas línguas. -_ Te quiero para siempre, mia chica. Solamente mia... _

O moreno a beijou diversas vezes na nuca e por seus ombros antes de desligar o chuveiro ao final do banho e envolver Bella com uma toalha seca. Como prometera mais cedo, cuidou da _chica_ para que nenhum resquício da tarde bruta ficasse em sua pele morena, passando anti-séptico nos arranhões de seu joelho, colando os band-aid e depositando um beijo antes de deitar ao seu lado na cama. Aquele era um Edward totalmente diferente do homem que a conheceu há mais de seis meses, quando apenas o tesão por aquelas curvas falavam por ele. O jeito que Bella se encolheu e adormeceu com metade do rosto escondido pela mão em forma de concha no nariz o fez entender de uma vez por todas que aquela era a mulher de sua vida, a sua outra versão que ele tanto procurou nesse mundo e achou que não fosse encontrar, mas achou e agora estava respirando pesadamente em seus braços e sendo apenas sua.

Bella dormiu o dia inteiro e Edward não teve coragem de acordá-la quando escutou o barulho das pessoas na casa para o almoço ou quando seu celular tocou diversas vezes até ele ser obrigado a deixar o quarto. Não queria deixá-la e a americana correr o risco de sofrer novamente caso Alice aproveitasse a oportunidade para atazaná-la, contudo, não podia ficar trancado ali sem trabalhar e aumentando a desconfiança de todos na casa. Se rendeu às ligações do pai e se arrumou para encontrá-lo no escritório do centro no final da tarde, mas não antes de avisá-la sobre sua ausência.

- Eu não vou demorar. - ele sussurrou para uma Bella ainda adormecida e ela se remexeu na cama. - Vou deixar a chave do quarto com a Hermita e se você precisar dela é só ligar para o nº que eu vou deixar anotado ao lado do telefone, ok?

- Hum... - sua resposta foi sonolenta e ele riu, beijando seu cabelo ainda úmido.

- Eu te amo.

- Tá...

Não cruzou com ninguém pelos cômodos da casa e isso foi excelente, pois se Alice aparecesse em sua frente ele a mataria com as próprias mãos sem pensar nas consequências do ato desesperado. Bebeu um copo do suco servido no almoço e agradeceu a Hermita quando ela ofereceu um sanduíche para ele comer antes de sair de casa, mas o colombiano tinha pressa para resolver tudo com o pai e voltar para ficar com Bella onde ninguém pudesse perturbar os dois. A cozinheira e o traficante trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade quando Edward a entregou a chave de seu quarto e avisou que se qualquer coisa acontecesse ela não hesitasse em ligar para que ele voltasse correndo e livrasse _sua chica_ de qualquer mal. Deixaria o pai na mão, mas não suportaria mais a idéia de permitir que Bella sofresse um segundo por qualquer motivo, especialmente por sua causa.

O que Carlisle queria com o filho mais velho era bobagem, mas sua irritação ao telefone se dava ao fato de que Edward desapareceu durante todo o dia, não atendeu suas ligações e quando questionou as cozinheiras não obteve resposta alguma. Não havia nenhuma entrega importante para ser organizada ou novos possíveis clientes na mira, apenas a checagem de produtos para refinação da folha de coca e uma pequena reunião sobre os novos _raspachinos_ a serem contratados com o aumento da demanda no último trimestre. O lançou um olhar de reprovação quando o filhou entrou no escritório cheirando a mofo e o esperou

sentar-se ao lado de Jasper em frente a ele na mesa para começar a reunião.

Eles resolveram os problemas em relação a cocaína e Carlisle finalizou a reunião dando a Edward uma última tarefa; acompanhar Jasper a cidade vizinha para negociar com um novo traficante de armas. Edward não entendia por que precisava acompanhar o irmão se ele já negociava com traficantes sozinho desde que tinha idade suficiente para desmontar uma carabina - algo em torno dos 14 anos - mas obedeceu a ordem do _padre_ e deu uma carona ao irmão na quase 1 hora de estrada.

- Algum problema? - Jasper perguntou após um tempo em silêncio. - Você sumiu e tá com essa cara de preocupado...

Edward respirou fundo e apertou o volante que segurava com as duas mãos. O desespero estava o dominando desde que se deu conta de que precisava fazer algo para salvar Bella de Alice e nessa situação sua mente não funcionava bem e ele não raciocinava direito. Queria encontrar uma solução tão depressa que jogou o carro no acostamento e se agarrou a aquela oportunidade de pedir ajuda a quem estava perto. Nesse caso, a Jasper.

- Eu não iria te pedir isso se não estive tão desesperado.

- O que aconteceu, _hermano_? - Jasper se preocupou ao perceber o tal desespero na voz do irmão.

- Eu sei que você não deveria me ajudar nessa situação, na verdade deveria ajudar a _fuder_ minha vida, mas eu não sei o que fazer, a quem recorrer. Mas eu realmente preciso que você me ajude.

- É sobre Bella, não é?

- É. - Edward suspirou respondendo e encostou a testa no volante.

- O que minha adorável esposa apronto dessa vez com ela? - Jasper perguntou pegando Edward de surpresa, ainda mais pela calma que ele passava na voz e no olhar.

- Como...

- Eu não sou idiota, _hermano_. E também não vou me tornar seu inimigo por causa de Alice. Eu sei quem minha mulher é e aceito o que ela fazia com vocês, mas machucar Bella por causa de sua possessividade é demais para mim.

- Você não tem noção de como eu estou arrependido por ter envolvido Bella nessa confusão. Ou de ter me envolvido com Alice...

- Isso não importa agora. O que Alice fez?

- Mandou um capanga imbecil estuprar Bella.

- Ela fez o quê? - Jasper gritou sem acreditar que a mulher tivesse chegado a esse ponto.

- Eu cheguei a tempo porque a Hermita ficou desconfiada e eu matei o desgraçado na frente de Bella. Eu não queria que ela me visse matar alguém e ficasse com uma imagem distorcida.

- Distorcida? Você matou mais gente do que muitos capangas naquela fazenda, Edward.

- Mas eu não quero ser esse tipo de homem para ela. - o colombiano disse ofegando de raiva e arrependimento de inúmeras coisas. - Eu amo aquela mulher, Jasper. E eu preciso de sua ajuda para ficar em paz com ela.

O Cullen mais jovem nunca tinha escutado o irmão confessar que amava uma mulher da maneira que ele disse naquele momento de confissão entre os irmãos. Edward era frio e reservado com seus relacionamentos e de uns anos para cá já escutara sua mãe comentar como não imaginava vê-lo casado e constituindo uma família como os outros filhos já estavam fazendo. Era o ideal para substituir o pai no negócio por não ter uma mulher ou filhos para se preocupar, mas agora que a americana estava em sua vida Jasper duvidou que Edward pudesse continuar com o sangue frio para ser o chefe do tráfico. Só pelo modo que ele se arrependeu pelas traições e pediu sua ajuda era um sinal de que o desespero era demais para o _hermano_ aguentar.

- Não se preocupe. - ele disse pousando a mão no ombro de Edward. - Eu vou te ajudar de alguma forma. Alice passou dos limites dessa vez.

- Por favor, não diga nada a ela que eu comentei alguma coisa...

- Relaxe, _hermano_. Não confia em mim?

- Obrigado, Jazz. - Edward murmurou abraçando o irmão.

- Você é meu irmão, _mano_. Eu faço qualquer coisa por você e pela Rose.

- Eu nunca vou conseguir retribuir o que você está fazendo por mim. - Edward comentou passando a mão pela barba e respirando fundo.

- Faça Bella feliz e seja feliz com ela. - Jasper retrucou sorrindo e dando um tapinha camarada. - Vocês merecem.

- Obrigado. - o colombiano repetiu atordoado com um pouco de alívio.

- Podemos continuar a viagem agora que resolvemos seu problema? Esses caras são bem estressadinhos...

Eles conversaram durante todo o caminho até a cidade vizinha e parecia que os assuntos não acabariam nunca, até porque era uma das poucas ocasiões que os dois conversaram como irmãos sem a pressão de _dividirem_ uma mulher atrapalhar o convívio entre eles. Agora Edward tinha sua _chica_ para amar e Alice era um passado que ele faria questão de esquecer e superar aquele problema com a ajuda de Jasper. Confiou na palavra do irmão mais novo e seguiram para resolver os assuntos do pai e poder voltar para a fazenda.

Não era muito tarde quando os dois retornaram para casa após feito todas as compras de armas necessárias e Jasper se despediu do irmão quando Edward entrou na cozinha. Apenas Hermita estava terminando de arrumar os pratos do jantar e ele a cumprimentou ao abrir a geladeira para beber um copo d'água.

- E Bella? - ele perguntou rapidamente.

- Ficou no quarto do _señor_ o dia inteiro.

- Ela comeu alguma coisa?

- Apenas um suco de frutas que eu fiz nesse instante, mas não quis comer mais nada.

- Tem tudo pra fazer um sanduíche rápido agora? - o colombiano perguntou reabrindo a geladeira e olhando algumas vasilhas. - Será que ela gostaria de um sanduíche com frango?

- O _señor_ quer que eu faça?

- Não, eu mesmo faço. Só vou precisar de uma frigideira e... azeite. - ele respondeu olhando ao redor na cozinha.

Hermita o auxiliou na preparação de dois sanduíches com frango e salada que Edward fez questão de fazer sozinho, deixando para a cozinheira a função de fazer um suco de laranja adocicado com mel e canela porque ele gostava do suco daquela forma. Arrumou tudo na bandeja e tentando equilibrar os copos e pratos subiu a escada para destrancar a porta de seu quarto com dificuldade, quase derramando o suco nele mesmo. Bella estava deitada no meio da cama ainda usando sua camisa larga no corpo e passando os canais na TV a cabo, mas levantou rapidamente para ajudá-lo com a bandeja.

- Que banquete é esse? - a americana perguntou sentando novamente na cama e Edward colocou a bandeja em sua frente.

- Você não comeu nada durante o dia e eu estava morrendo de fome. - ele respondeu empurrando o prato pra ela. - Sanduíche _by_ Edward Cullen. _Bon appetit_.

Ela mordeu um pedaço do sanduíche e soltou uma risada quando sujou o nariz e umas partes da bochecha com a maionese especial que ele colocou, mas o colombiano fez a limpeza da área com os lábios ao beijá-la suavemente e sorriu para ela antes de deixá-la terminar o lanche. Edward tirou o tênis e se recostou nos travesseiros para deixar Bella confortável em seus braços enquanto comia e lhe dava alguns pedaços de pão com maionese na boca.

- O que você fez na minha ausência? - ele perguntou pegando o controle da TV para mudar até o canal de esportes.

- Dormi, babei em seu travesseiro, assisti um filme e um jornal americano para matar a saudade de casa.

- Aqui não é sua casa?

- Minha casa é onde estão as pessoas que eu amo e nesse exato momento pode ser aqui.

- Mas...

- Mas pode ser em qualquer lugar que você estiver.

- Eu senti sua falta. - ele sussurrou próximo aos lábios carnudos e com sabor de frango com maionese naqueles segundos que os provou. - Muita falta.

- Eu também. - Bella confessou deslizando a ponta do nariz pelo maxilar dele e se encolhendo contra seu peito.

- Você está cansada? Nós podemos dormir...

- Não quero dormir agora. Só quero ficar aqui com você e assisti mais um pouco de TV.

- Você que manda.

- Bom saber. - Bella brincou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Edward para focar no jogo de baseball passando. - _Home run! _

Edward se divertiu com os comentários que Bella fazia durante o jogo e o alívio por vê-la feliz e segura foi completo enquanto a teve em seus braços e a escutou rir. Rezou para que Jasper cumprisse sua promessa em relação à Alice, pois certamente ele ira cumprir a promessa que fez ao _hermano_; fazer Bella feliz e ser feliz ao lado dela.

•


	28. Capítulo XXVII

**Como eu disse para uma leitora via formspring, esse capítulo é 90% felicidade. Os 10% restante vocês decidem se é tensão, ódio ou outro sentimento do tipo **

**Show me the love **

* * *

Bella foi a primeira a acordar na manhã seguinte e mesmo com as pernas doloridas e os joelhos ardendo junto com os outros arranhões ela se livrou do braço de Edward ao redor de sua cintura e foi ao banheiro. Não deveria ser muito cedo porque o sol tinha acabado de nascer e ela tomou um banho para despertar de vez, mas encontrou Edward ainda sob o cobertor e com o rosto afundado no travesseiro.

- Acorde. - ela sussurrou passando a mão por seus fios molhados de suor e Edward gemeu resmungando algo. - Vai passar o dia todo na cama?

- Vou. Minha cabeça está estourando... - o moreno respondeu puxando o coberto para cima de sua cabeça, mas Bella o puxou de volta. - _Porra_, Bella.

- Você não está se sentindo bem? - ela perguntou tocando o pescoço de Edward e sentindo sua pele muito quente. - Você está com febre.

- Ótimo. - ele resmungou e se encolheu na cama.

A americana procurou as peças de roupa da noite anterior e as encontrou no chão do banheiro, mas estavam rasgadas e sujas de terra. Tinha passado o dia inteiro com uma camisa e uma cueca samba-canção de Edward que nem se preocupou em pegar roupas limpas para usar depois e agora que precisava sair do quarto para preparar alguma coisa para Edward comer e melhorar daquele mal-estar. Improvisou um traje adequado com uma calça jeans e uma camisa de botões do moreno para poder ir ao seu quarto e se trocar antes começar a cuidar dele. Edward saiu um pouco do cobertor e encarou enquanto Bella dobrava as mangas de sua camisa para ficar um pouco mais apresentável se alguém a flagrasse.

- Aonde você vai parecendo uma garimpeira lésbica? - ele perguntou com a bochecha contra o travesseiro e fazendo Bella rir.

- Trocar de roupa e preparar seu café da manhã. - ela respondeu se aproximando dele e acariciando seu cabelo suado.

- Eu não vou conseguir comer nada, então nem se abale com café da manhã...

- Pelo menos um suco de laranja que é vitamina C ou um chá. Depois eu te deixo dormir o dia inteiro...

- Por favor... - Edward resmungou fechando os olhos e tossindo forte.

- Todos esses anos de tabagismo te deixam muito arrependido agora, não é mesmo? - Bella sussurrou continuando com os dedos entre os fios dele. - Não vou demorar.

Ele não respondeu e Bella deduziu que estivesse novamente adormecido com as dores no corpo que a gripe lhe dava e a garganta seca pela tosse. Beijou sua têmpora com ternura e o cobriu por completo antes de deixar o quarto na ponta dos pés para descer a escada com todo o cuidado possível, cada barulho diferente a fazendo congelar e nem mesmo respirar até que tudo estivesse calmo novamente. Já no quintal, ela correu até o quarto que dividia com Hermita e encontrou a cozinheira fazendo a oração matinal com seu terço na mão direita.

- Bom dia, Mita. - a americana sorriu e beijou a testa da mulher.

- Como está se sentindo, _chica_?

- Agora eu estou bem, mas quem não está nada legal é Edward. - Bella respondeu virando de costas para tirar a camisa do moreno e deixá-la sobre a cama. - Acordou com febre e tossindo muito, provavelmente é um resfriado.

- Quer ajuda com alguma coisa? Posso fazer um chá de limão e gengibre...

- Não se preocupe com isso que eu já tenho tudo resolvido. - ela respondeu colocando o short jeans e abaixando a regata que achou perdida na gaveta. - Vou deixá-la dormir um pouco pela manhã enquanto os remédios fazem efeito e mais tarde ele come. Enquanto isso eu faço meu trabalho e evito mais falatório dos outros empregados.

- O que você irá fazer quando encontrar a _señora_ Alice? - Hermita perguntou com bastante preocupação no olhar e Bella sentou ao seu lado na cama.

- Eu não sei, Mita. Pensei que Alice fosse apenas uma mulher mimada, mas agora eu sei que ela é louca. O que ela mandou fazer comigo foi... desumano.

- Eu te disse para não brincar com a _señora_ Alice, _chica_.

- Mas eu nunca imaginei que ela fosse me torturar e mandar alguém me estuprar só porque eu estou com Edward. Ela é louca!

- E o que vocês irão fazer agora? Porque se ela descobrir que vocês ainda estão juntos...

- Edward disse que resolveu o problema e eu confio nele.

- Eu também confio no _señor_ Edward, mas...

- Não vamos pensar nisso agora, Mita. - Bella pediu abraçando a cozinheira e pousando a cabeça em seu ombro. - Eu preciso cuidar de Edward e voltar o trabalho para que as coisas não piorem para mim.

- Vou terminar de rezar meu terço para vocês e já te encontro na cozinha.

- Obrigada por tudo, Mita. - a morena beijou a face de Hermita e sorriu.

Bella carregou as roupas de Edwards dobradas sobre o braço e entrou na cozinha vazia para preparar um chá de limão com gengibre que sempre fazia para o pai quando ele estava resfriado e ficava em casa, o que era bastante raro. Há muitos meses não tinha notícia de Charlie e nem sabia se ele estava vivo e tentando pagar a dívida que a filha já estava pagando em seu nome naquela fazenda, mas no momento aquela não era a preocupação da americana. Ela esquentou o suco do limão com raspas de gengibre e deixou ferver um pouco enquanto colocava algumas fatias de pão no forno para Edward comer antes de passar o dia inteiro dormindo por conta da gripe. Equilibriou a xícara dentro do prato com as torradas e subiu a escada com o mesmo cuidado que havia a descido, encontrando o moreno se revirando de incomodo sob a coberta.

- Voltei. - ela sussurrou deixando o prato no criado-mudo e afastando a coberta para sentir sua temperatura. - Você ainda está quente.

- Eu sou quente, baby. - Edward retrucou tentando brincar, mas gemeu com as dores no corpo logo em seguida. - Eu estou morrendo.

- Deixa de ser dramático, homem. É só um resfriado.

- Falar é fácil. Quero ver como você estaria se sentindo com 40° de febre

- Deus, quanto exagero. - Bella resmungou revirando os olhos e voltando do banheiro com a caixinha de primeiros-socorros. - Você deve estar com 38° no máximo e tá fazendo esse draminha todo.

- Draminha... - ele murmurou virando de barriga pra cima e levantando o braço para Bella colocar o termômetro.

- Você tem alergia a algum medicamento?

- Acho que não.

- Então tome esses dois comprimidos com o chá e volte a dormir. - a americana disse colocando os comprimidos na mão de Edward e entregando a xícara para ele tomar um gole e fazer uma careta de nojo. - Nem comece com reclamações porque pelo menos o chá você irá tomar todo.

- Isso é uma merda.

- Você doente é pior que uma criança, sabia?

- Pronto. - Edward disse jogando os comprimidos na boca e tomando um gole grande do chá. - _Argh!_ Isso tem gosto de merda.

- Por acaso você já comeu merda pra saber? - Bella retrucou pegando a xícara de sua mão e tirando o termômetro. - Eu te disse; 37,5°. Nem é febre direito.

- Eu vou ignorar sua falta de sensibilidade com seu homem doente e dormir porque parece que eu tomei uma surra.

- Mais tarde eu venho ver como você está. - ela disse o cobrindo direito e beijando seu maxilar barbudo. - Qualquer coisa é só me grita, tá?

- Tá... - Edward respondeu fechando os olhos e abraçando para dormir o travesseiro que Bella usou na noite passada .

A vontade da morena era ficar o dia inteira ao seu lado verificando a febre dele e fazendo o que fosse preciso para Edward melhorar e ela voltar a ter o moreno do jeito que ele era. Tantas vezes foi Edward quem cuidou da americana quando ela estava passando mal após o treinamento para mula ou quando tinha marcas de ferimentos causados por uma mulher enciumada e agora ela estava retrucando a ajuda com a mesma dedicação que ele sempre teve e amor, pois eles se amavam e a intensidade do sentimento afastava qualquer medo. Bella não iria se preocupar com Alice se ficasse o dia inteiro no quarto com ele e esse era um erro clássico de quem estava apaixonado; ficavam cegos para as consequências de cada ato feito em nome do amor. E Bella já estava em um nível irrevesível de cegueira quando se tratava de Edward.

Para sua sorte só Hermita estava na cozinha quando ela desceu do quarto de Edward e deixou a xícara com metade do chá dentro da pia para lavar. A cozinheira já iria perguntar como ele estava quando Lupita e a outra cozinheira entraram na cozinha para iniciar o serviço do café da manhã e o papo teve que ser adiado um pouco. Bella só parou de trabalhar quando Jasper entrou na cozinha pouco antes do almoço e se dirigiu até ela preparando uma salada para ser servida logo mais.

- Oi, _chica_. - ele disse sorrindo e parando com as costas na bancada de mármore da pia.

- Oi. - Bella respondeu sentindo-se pressionada pelo olhar de Lupita certamente sobre ela enquanto Jasper estivesse por perto.

- Você viu Edward por aí? Preciso falar com ele.

- Ele está doente. - a morena respondeu murmurando e limpando a garganta logo em seguida para disfarçar. Jasper entendeu rapidamente sua preocupação.

- Vou procurá-lo por aí então. Tchau, Bella.

Jasper disfarçou bem para evitar mais problemas para Bella após a confusão do dia anterior e subiu a escada para bater na porta do quarto do irmão, abrindo devagar quando não houve resposta. Edward estava deitado de costas para a porta com o cobertor quase até a cabeça nitidamente com muito frio apesar de estar fazendo quase 40° lá fora e olhou por cima do ombro quando escutou alguém no quarto, voltando a deitar quando viu que era o irmão mais novo.

- Tá mal, hein? - Jasper perguntou parando em sua frente na cama.

- Péssimo. - Edward murmurou em resposta.

- Não vou te incomodar muito. Só vim avisar que Alice ficará quietinha por enquanto.

- Como você conseguiu essa proesa?

- Digamos que ela tem alguns podres que a família não pode saber.

- Provavelmente ela tem um segredo guardado com cada membro de nossa família... - Edward resmungou pensando alto.

- O que você disse? - Jasper perguntou curioso.

- Estou delirando de febre.

- Vou te deixar em paz agora.

- _Valeu_ pela ajuda, _hermano_. - o moreno disse antes de o irmão deixar o quarto.

Jasper fechou a porta do quarto de Edward com cuidado e se deparou com o corredor vazio em sua frente, respirando fundo ao lembrar do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior para aquietar Alice por enquanto.

**FLASHBACK**

Ele entrou no quarto que dividia com a esposa e a encontrou sentada na cama passando creme hidratante nas pernas. Jasper deixou a chave do carro e o celular sobre a cômoda de madeira escura e desabotou a camisa escura que usou durante todo o dia enquanto esperava Alice perguntar como havia sido seu dia.

- O que você fez hoje? - ela perguntou deixando o pote de creme sobre o criado mudo. - Trabalhou ou se divertiu?

- Um pouco dos dois. - ele respondeu sorrindo de canto ao recordar um fato. - Sabe quem eu encontrei hoje à tarde?

- Quem?

- Ynês. Você se lembra dela, não é?

- Vagamente...

- Como isso é possível? Ela trabalhou aqui até os nossos dezesseis anos, quando aconteceu aquele _probleminha_ que a fez perder os dedos da mão direita. Você lembra disso, Alice? - ele insistiu chegando aonde queria.

- O que você quer relembrando isso? - Alice perguntou nervosa.

- O que eu quero? - Jasper retrucou se aproximando e se inclinando sobre a esposa. - Só refrescar sua memória com uma coisinha; _padre_ nunca imaginaria que a sobrinha querida dele fosse a responsável pelo sumiço das cinco gramas de cocaína na gaveta de seu escritório naquele dia, não a empregada que estava no lugar errado quando ele descobriu.

- Você prometeu, Jasper. - ela murmurou o encarando com tensão e respirando com dificuldade.

- Eu sei, por isso mesmo vim acrescentar uma nova cláusula ao nosso contrato. - o colombiano disse sorrindo de satisfação. - Você fica longe de Edward e principalmente de Bella e eu não conto a ninguém como você era um aspirador de pó na adolescência.

- Qual o efeito de revelar isso dez anos depois?

- Você sabe como _padre_ odeia injustiças e odeia principalmente a possibilidade de algum dos filhos ou sobrinhos se tornarem vicíados em seu produto. Se ele soubesse agora a raiva seria a mesma e as consequências, Alice...

- Por que você está protegendo seu irmão e aquela _putana_?

- Porque eu não suporto a idéia de saber que você está fazendo isso por puro ciúmes doentio. É nojento até mesmo vindo de você.

- Por causa dela meu pai está na cadeia agora.

- Por causa de Charlie, você quer dizer. Bella não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Claro que tem!

- _Shii_. - Jasper a interrompeu colocando um dedo em seus lábios. - Não vamos discutir isso agora. Só quero saber se você entendeu o recado.

Alice respirou fundo e assentiu sem poder contestar a chantagem. Carlisle era seu pai agora que Javier estava preso sem data até para ser julgado e ela não poderia desampotá-lo mesmo que a _merda_ tivesse ocorrido em sua adolescência e quando ela não tinha consciência das idiotices que fazia. Aceitou ficar quieta por enquanto, só até descobrir uma forma de eliminar a americana de vez daquela fazenda sem que ninguém descobrisse que foi ela.

- Ótimo. - Jasper disse lhe beijando a testa. - Agora eu preciso de um favorzinho seu.

- Qual? - Alice perguntou o vendo descer o zíper da calça jeans.

- Meu dia foi cheio e eu preciso relaxar. De joelhos.

- Até parece...

- Vai me obedecer ou vai me dar mais um motivo para abrir o bico?

Aquela era uma noite para chantagens e conseguir favores através delas, então Alice levantou da cama e se ajoelhou em frente ao marido enquanto descia sua calça jeans junto com a cueca. Sua boca envolveu o membro meio rígido e suado de Jasper sem prazer algum, fazendo apenas por obrigação o que ela geralmente fazia por contra própria algumas vezes. Mas agora estava selando a promessa lhe dando um orgasmo e o deixando acreditar que estava no comando._ Tadinho_, Alice pensou levantando os olhos enquanto ainda o abocanhava. Alice Bardem Cullen nunca está fora do comando.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK **

Mesmo se ocupando durante o restante do dia com os afazeres da casa, Bella não deixou de verificar como Edward estava uma duas vezes que teve oportunidade. Em suas visitas que fez encontrou Edward dormindo abraçado com seu travesseiro e respirando com dificuldade por conta do nariz congestionado e do excesso de nicotina no pulmão. Precisou controlar a vontade que sentiu de ficar ao seu lado enquanto ele melhorava do resfriado. Hermita ajudou Bella a terminar tudo o que precisava fazer e a liberou mais cedo da cozinha para que pudesse levar um pouco da canja de galinha que preparou para ele comer. Estava admirada com a forma carinhosa que ela estava tratando aquele homem que tanto lhe trouxe problema nos últimos dias, mas que também provou que faria qualquer coisa para solucioná-los. Não havia mais uma forma de manter aqueles dois afastados.

Estava quase anoitecendo quando Bella entrou no quarto escuro de Edward e percebeu que ele estava saindo do banho com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Parecia bem melhor enquanto enxugava o cabelo com outra toalha e sorriu ao vê-la deixando a xícara grande no criado-mudo.

- Está melhor? – ela perguntou sentando na beirada da cama e o observando tirar a toalha para vestir o pijama. Nem mesmo com uma atitude não sexual ela deixou de sentir o desejo por aquele corpo se manifestar no arrepio que sentiu.

- Um pouco. – Edward respondeu voltando ao banheiro para deixar as toalhas.

- Eu trouxe um pouco de canja para você comer. – Bella comentou pegando a xícara com a colher e esperando Edward deitar novamente na cama para lhe entregar.

- Obrigado. – ele disse sorrindo para a morena e começando a tomar a canja oferecida.

Bella ficou sentada ao lado dele na cama enquanto o observava tomar a canja sem pressa, mastigando os pedaços de galinha e verduras. Ele estava com o aspecto de um pouco mais saudável, mas ainda respirava um pouco com dificuldade e a tosse ainda era pesistente. Ao tocar sua testa para saber se ainda estava com febre ela sentiu que sua pele ainda estava um pouco quente.

- Você não deveria ter lavado o cabelo. – disse pegando uma toalha seca no armário para enxugar os fios ainda molhados.

- Eu estava nojento de suor. – ele retrucou.

- Mas seu cabelo molhado só irá piorar esse nariz congestionado.

- Você fica mais chata do que minha mãe quando eu fico doente. – ele comentou terminando a canja antes de Bella começar a esfregar a toalha em seu cabelo.

- E você estava quase morrendo mais cedo, não foi? Só estou cuidando corretamente de você para não ser acusada de negligência depois.

- Tudo bem, eu vou deixar você ter o privilégio de cuidar de mim hoje.

- Nossa, estou lisonjeada. – Bella disse terminando de enxugar os fios e tentando levantar, mas Edward segurou seu braço.

- Fique aqui comigo. – ele pediu sério. – Provavelmente eu irei me sentir mal mais tarde e não saberei me virar sozinho já que você me mimou a tarde toda.

- Acho melhor não... – ela disse devido aos últimos acontecimento por causa do envolvimento entre os dois.

- Por favor, Bella. – ele insistiu se aproximando um pouco dela e acariciando o pulso fino entre seus dedos. – Eu prometo que não vou fazer nada...

- Você sabe que o problema não é seu descontrole sexual.

- E eu estou pouco me importando com o motivo que te faz recusar isso.

- Porque não é você quem paga as consequências se alguém descobrir. - a morena não se controlou e murmurou aquela verdade.

- Eu não disse que fiz minha parte? Pois então, Alice não irá mais te perturbar e isso eu lhe garanto. Eu te amo, _chica_. E sou capaz de correr todos os riscos do mundo para dormir aqui com você todas as noites a partir de hoje.

- Tudo bem... – ela murmurou suspirando de cansaço. – Eu só vou tomar banho e venho ficar com você.

- Tome banho aqui. – Edward acrescentou rapidamente. – Eu realmente não vou me importar em dormir abraçado com você sem pijama.

- Sério, Edward! Por que você é assim tão tarado? – Bella perguntou incrédula com os comentários que ele fazia, mas foi calada por um beijo rápido com sabor de canja de galinha.

- Tudo bem, eu te deixou vestir pelo menos uma camisa minha, mas nada mais por baixo, ok? – ele murmurou deslizando o nariz um pouco congestinado e tentando sentir o perfume natural da morena. – Merda de nariz que não me ajuda...

- Idiota... – Bella sussurrou rindo baixo e beijando os lábios de Edward um pouco ressecador por causa da febre.

Seria arriscado passar aquela noite no quarto de Edward depois que Alice fez ao descobrir sobre os dois, mas ela não tinha mais controle quando ele pediu que ela ficasse. O que Bella mais queria era dormir abraçada ao moreno naquela cama quente e saber que na manhã seguinte ele estaria lá, não fugiria como costumava acontecer. Edward a prometeu que Alice não iria fazer mais nada com ela e Bella estava começando a acreditar, principalmente quando ele reafirmava o quanto a amava.

Depois de um banho quente e vestindo uma camisa de Edward que pegou no armário – apenas isso, como ele pediu -, ela voltou ao quarto e o encontrou dormindo profundamente de bruços no meio da cama. Riu com a frutração que ele sentiria ao saber que Bella tinha o obedecido em relação ao vestuário da noite, mas ela sabia que seu corpo estava bastante cansada por causa da febre ainda relutante e da dificuldade de respirar. Tentando fazer o mínimo de movimento na cama, ela deitou ao seu lado e cobriu metade do corpo com o cobertor que ele também usava, mas parecia que Edward sentiu sua presença, pois puxou o corpo de Bella para mais próximo e o abraçou com um braço jogado sobre seu estômago enquanto deitava a cabeça sobre seus seios.

Bella riu com a atitude dele e observou seu rosto sereno enquanto o moreno respirava contra a camisa que ela usava e deixava o hálito quente a esquentar um pouco. Não estava com o mínimo de sono e poderia ficar acordada um bom tempo apenas acariciando os fios quase secos dele, mas o movimento do peito de Edward subindo e descendo contra o seu a embalou e seu corpo bastante cansado e dolorido logo a fizeram também adormecer junto com ele.

No meio da noite o celular tocando fez Carlisle acordar xingando e atender a ligação do capanga jurando que o mataria caso fosse alguma bobagem. Esme resmungou algo sobre ser duas horas da manhã, mas voltou a dormir quando o marido acendeu o abajur ao seu lado e sentou na cama.

- O que você quer?

- _Señor_ Carlisle, o senhor não irá acreditar. - o homem disse com pressa em meio ao barulho. - Acabei de saber.

- Saber o quê?

- O _señor_ Javier deixou a cadeia no começo da madrugada, _señor_.

- O quê? - Carlsile gritou pouco se importando com a esposa o mandando falar baixo.

- É verdade, _señor_. Todo mundo já confirmou que ele está livre.

_Merda _foi a única palavra que veio à mente de Carlisle naquele momento. Javier Bardem, seu cunhado, o homem que o colocou naquele ramo e que era seu sócio até ser preso caçando Charlie Swan estava solto e não ficaria nada feliz com as novidades que encontraria após um ano longe dos negócios. Agora sim as coisas iriam ficar tensar naquela fazenda.


	29. Capítulo XXVIII

**Eu sei que muita gente pensou que a fic estivesse abandona, mas era apenas um problema de comunicação entre meus dedos e minha mente. Acho que agora eu consegui organizar as idéias e as postagens em QI serão mais frequentes.**

**Para ninguém se perder, vamos resumir os últimos acontecimentos:**

**- Edward e Bella finalmente assumem que se amam depois de Bella ser quase estuprada por um capanga a mando de Alice;**

**- Jasper consegue controlar um pouco o ciúme doentio da esposa com ameaças;**

**- O último momento "Beward" que presenciamos foi Bella cuidando de Edward doente;**

**- Javier, cunhado de Carlisle que o colocou no ramo, saiu da cadeia e está voltando para Medellín.**

**Boa leitura! **

**

* * *

**

Javier Bardem tinha 57 anos quando foi preso na Cidade do México portando uma pistola calibre 38 sem registro e com documentos falsos. Estava na cidade há alguns dias _caçando_ Charlie Swan sumido a mais de três meses depois de roubar 100 mil pesos colombianos da última entrega que lhe foi destinada a fazer e quando a polícia o abordou no bar de aposta clandestino no subúrbio da cidade, sua ira pelo homem só aumentou. O mais de treze meses atrás das grades intensificaram o desejo por vingança que aflorou na mente de Javier desde que sentiu o desfalque no recebimento do dinheiro e a primeira coisa que iria fazer ao sair da prisão seria voltar a procurar Charlie, pois no dia que o encontrasse não pensaria duas vezes. O desgraçado iria pagar por tudo que fez.

Não demorou muito para liberarem o homem e permitir que ele voltasse para a Colômbia com a ficha criminal um pouco mais suja. Antes só havia nela duas autuações por brigas em bares de Medellín e porte de arma branca - um canivete que enfiou no braço de um homem em uma dessas brigas - e a lotação da cadeia que estava facilitou sua saída mais cedo do que a justiça desejaria. Seus companheiros de busca ainda estavam no México e ajudaram o chefão a voltar para Medellín com documentação falsificada, vali a pena correr o risco outra vez só para estar de volta aos negócios e a caça. Mas Javier percebeu que os dois homens escondiam algo dele no caminho para a fazenda, trocando olhares nervosos e evitando encarar o chefe até que Javier insistiu para que eles falassem que _merda_ estava acontecendo em sua ausência.

- Pouco depois de o _señor_ ser preso aconteceu uma coisa...

- Com a _señora_ Tanya. - o outro acrescentou.

- A _señora_ Tanya foi encontrada com dois tiros na cabeça e um no peito em sua casa, _señor_.

As mãos de Javier tremiam sobre seu colo quando escutou que sua companheira de mais de vinte anos estava morta. _Assassinada_. Essa era uma das conseqüências de trabalhar naquele ramo; as pessoas que amava sempre pagavam por seus erros e ele estava de mãos atadas naquele momento. Mais de um ano longe de casa sem imaginar que Tanya estava morta, que agora Carlisle estava no comando da fazenda, que o jogo tinha mudado de regras. Nunca confiou no cunhado, só o "aceitava" por causa da esposa e ainda assim os dois viviam discutindo quando o assunto era cocaína. Essa desconfiança o fez relacionar rapidamente a morte de Tanya com Carlisle Cullen mesmo que parecesse um absurdo, mas o americano faria qualquer coisa para estar no poder.

- Dirija. - Javier disse após um tempo em silêncio e os dois homens continuavam calados o observando. - Agora!

Na fazenda, mais especificamente no segundo andar da mansão, Edward acordava após poucas horas de sono. No meio da noite ele escutou uma porta batendo com força e tentou se mexer na cama, mas seu corpo ainda estava dolorido por causa da febre e mesmo completamente coberto ele sentia muito frio. Bella percebeu sua inquietação e tateou o criado-mudo até encontrar o interruptor do abajur para iluminar melhor o quarto.

- O que foi? - perguntou esfregando os olhos para acordar de vez.

- Eu acho que ainda estou com febre. - Edward resmungou sentindo o queixo tremer por causa dos dentes batendo de frio.

- Eu vou preparar um chá para você tomar outro comprimido. - Bella anunciou jogando o restante do cobertor sobre ele e levantando.

A americana foi até o banheiro e vestiu o short jeans que tinha deixado dobrado sobre a pia, continuando com a camisa de Edward e prendendo o cabelo em um coque mal feito só para domar o cabelo. Edward estava tremendo debaixo do cobertor e ela beijou seu rosto antes de abrir a porta do quarto com muito cuidado e olhar para os dois lados do corredor para ter certeza de que poderia descer a escada em paz. Ao entrar na cozinha ela percebeu uma luz forte vindo do exterior da casa e ficou na ponta dos pés para ver através da janelinha acima da pia o que acontecia lá fora. Um carro estava deixando a garagem e arrancou rapidamente fazendo um pouco de barulho. Bella achou aquilo muito estranho - principalmente quando viu no relógio do microondas que já eram três horas da manhã - mas voltou a se concentrar no chá para Edward.

O encontrou na mesma posição encolhido no meio da cama e ele resmungou alguma coisa demonstrando como estava com dor em todos os músculos por causa da gripe que não melhorou. Bella pegou a caixinha de medicamentos no banheiro e entregou outro comprimido para a febre junto com o chá, o deixando beber tudo quando abriu o guarda-roupa para pegar uma camisa para ele vestir. O quarto estava muito quente porque ele não ligou o ar-condicionado para não piorar durante a noite e a americana arrancou o short jeans e a camisa ficando apenas de calcinha.

- Você quer me dar um ataque cardíaco também? - o colombiano perguntou e Bella revirou os olhos sentando ao lado do seu corpo com um potinho de Vick. - O que você está fazendo com essa _merda_ na mão?

- Vou esfregar um pouco em seu peito e suas costas para melhorar a tosse. - ela explicou tirando a tampa e enfiando dois dedos da pomada de menta com cheiro forte, começando a esfregar pelo peito forte de Edward.

- Você bancando a enfermeira só de calcinha... Se eu não tive totalmente _fudido_ de febre estaria _duro_ uma hora dessas. - ele comentou a fazendo rir e virou de costas para receber uma pequena massagem enquanto sentia a pele esquentar com a pomada.

- Prontinho, vista essa camisa. - Bella disse jogando a camisa em seu rosto.

- E você vai dormir assim? - Edward perguntou observando Bella deitar ao seu lado e não se cobrir com o cobertor. - Sério, você quer me dar um AVC...

- Está um calor infernal e eu não posso ligar o ar-condicionado ou abrir a porta da varanda por causa de sua febre.

- Seu altruísmo é tocante. - o colombiano comentou abraçando o corpo da morena por trás e se encolhendo em busca de calor, uma mão descendo para entre as coxas de Bella. - Só preciso esquentar meus dedos um pouco...

Bella riu com aquele jeito sempre tarado de Edward e nem se preocupou que ele fosse gastar as últimas reservas de energia a tocando de modo intencional, pois logo o remédio começou a fazer efeito e ela entrelaçou os dedos nos dele e os dois adormeceram abraçados. Pela manhã sentiu a cama vazia ao seu lado e quando olhou para porta do banheiro, Edward estava saindo do banho com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e a pele ainda molhada.

- Relaxe, eu não lavei o cabelo. - ele explicou a vendo se apoiar nos cotovelos e levantar uma sobrancelha.

- Está se sentindo melhor mesmo?

- Tão bem que minha força voltou e eu já estou ficando _duro_ de te ver só de calcinha nos primeiros minutos do dia. - Edward murmurou jogando a toalha no chão e parado em frente a ele com um sorriso de canto.

- Se você desmaiar durante eu estou isenta da culpa. - Bella murmurou esticando o pé para tocar o abdômen do moreno e atiçá-lo.

- Vai ser mais fácil você não agüentar.

Só para provocá-lo, Bella girou o corpo e deitou de bruços no meio da cama, o cabelo bagunçado caído em suas costas e o rosto virado para o direita para encará-lo se ajoelhar na cama e descer sua calcinha. Edward encaixou os dedos entre as nádegas da morena e desceu até encontrar seu sexo, acariciando lentamente até sentir as pontas dos dedos molhadas com a lubrificação natural dela. A morena estava tão necessitada daquele homem que estremeceu quando o sentiu penetrar os dedos lentamente e empinou a bunda um pouco pedindo por mais, jogando a cabeça para frente e soltando um gemido tão baixo que nem Edward escutou. Ele tirou os dedos da parte sensível da morena e afastou suas nádegas para ter acesso a aquela área com a extremidade do membro, mas assim que sentiu a quentura de seu interior murros na porta interrompeu o que os dois faziam.

- _Fuck!_ - Edward xingou baixo sentando nas próprias coxas e respirando fundo.

- Ignore, por favor. - Bella pediu se pondo de quatro em frente a ele e sentindo que iria explodir se não fosse invadida os mais rápido possível, mas as pancadas eram insistentes.

- Edward. É Jasper. Abra a porta agora!

- _Mierda_... - o moreno resmungou levantando da cama e pegando a toalha do chão para enrolar ao redor da cintura tentando disfarçar a ereção bastante nítida.

Edward escondeu o corpo atrás da porta quando a abriu e Bella se enrolou no lençol para cobrir seu corpo nu, mas Jasper não entrou no quarto quando o irmão colocou apenas a cabeça em seu campo de visão.

- É melhor ser muito importante ou eu...

- Tio Javier está solto. - Jasper disse na lata, sem parar para respirar.

- O quê? - Edward teve que controlar a voz para não transparecer o que aquela notícia significava. - Como... Quando isso aconteceu?

- De madrugada, eu não sei direito. Recebi a ligação agora a pouco dizendo que ele já chegou em Medellín e está vindo para cá.

- Onde está _padre?_ Ele já sabe?

- _Madre_ disse que ele saiu de madruga e não voltou até agora, mas minha maior preocupação não é essa. Nós sabemos porque ele foi preso e quando ele descobrir que a filha de Charlie Swan vive aqui ele vai querer fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

- _Oh mierda_... - Edward sussurrou sentindo coração bater com toda a força possível e sua ereção desaparecer quando o desespero tomou conta de sua mente. - Ele não pode saber sobre Bella. _Fuck!_ Eu preciso pensar em alguma coisa.

- Tire Bella daqui o mais rápido que você puder. Pelo tempo desde que me ligaram você ainda tem uns 30 minutos, no máximo, antes de ele chegar. Faça isso enquanto eu tento tirar Alice daqui também. Ela não pode encontrar o pai enquanto Bella não estiver segura.

- Obrigada, _mano_. - o moreno murmurou sentindo confiança no plano de Jasper e fechando a porta.

Bella percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada quando Edward retornou ao quarto e entrou no banheiro com pressa, voltando já vestido com a calça jeans e com suas peças de roupa na mão. Sua respiração estava errática e ela notou suas mãos trêmulas quando ele a entregou a calcinha que tinha jogado no chão poucos minutos antes.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Bella perguntou sentando na cama para tentar entender o motivo de seu nervosismo, mas Edward não parava de procurar algo no guarda-roupa. - Edward...

- Você tem que sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

- Como assim?

- Eu vou te levar para um hotel, mas nós precisamos sair daqui agora.

- Edward, pare! Eu não vou a lugar algum antes de você me explicar por que eu preciso fugir dessa forma.

- Meu tio saiu da prisão e está vindo para cá. - o moreno explicou soltando o ar pela boca e apertando os fios de cabelo na nuca com o nervosismo que não passava.

- E por que seu tio não pode me ver aqui?

- Seu pai roubou 100 mil pesos colombianos dele e nos últimos treze meses ele passou atrás das grades querendo matar Charlie. Quando ele descobrir que você é filha dele... Eu não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer. Por isso você tem que sair dessa fazenda antes que ele chegue.

- E você? - a americana perguntou começando a vestir a roupa. - O que você vai fazer?

- Eu ainda não sei. Primeiro eu preciso te tirar daqui, depois vou pensar em algo mais concreto, mas por enquanto tio Javier não pode desconfiar de nada.

Bella estava com medo, mas não por ela, por Edward. Conhecia o temperamento dele, há dois dias tinha presenciado aquele homem meter um bala na cabeça do capanga que tentou estuprá-la sem pensar duas vezes e agora o problema dos dois era ainda pior. Com Javier na jogada, a briga era de cachorro grande, _muito_ mais séria e as conseqüências eram _muito_ piores. E se Alice resolvesse se meter nisso aí sim o casal estava perdido. Javier tinha a filha mais nova como sua versão feminina e cada perversidade que a mulher já cometeu na vida foi ensinamento do pai, então quando eles se juntassem para vingar o erro de Charlie e Edward se envolvesse na briga para proteger a mulher que amava ia ser um banho de sangue e era justamente isso que Bella não queria. Edward não podia ser um assassino em nome dela , mas não havia outra solução para os dois ficarem em paz enfim.

A excitação causada pela noite da liberdade de Javier deixou a casa vazia nas primeiras horas do dia e Edward pode descer rapidamente a escada em direção a garagem com Bella e acelerar para bem longe da fazenda. Bella estava apenas com a roupa que vestia, apertava o banco de couro tensa com a velocidade em que estavam na estrada que levava ao centro de Medellín e olhava ansiosa e temendo por Edward naquele estado de nervosismo. Seu celular tocou no meio do caminho e ele escutou com atenção a pessoa lhe dizer algo antes de murmurar um "Ok" e desligar.

- Não é melhor você parar o carro um pouco? - ela murmurou vendo o velocímetro atingir 210Km/h em uma reta.

- Não temos tempo para paradas.

- Você vai acabar nos matando!

- Eu estou tentando evitar que nós sejamos mortos! - ele gritou enfiando o pé no acelerador e de repente apertando o freio.

O corpo de Bella encontrou no painel com o freada brusca que Edward deu antes de jogar o carro no acostamento e desligar. As mãos do moreno tremiam enquanto ele ainda segurava a chave na ignição e a americana segurou seu rosto para fixar os olhos neles e o abraçou forte. Eles estavam com a mesma intensidade de medo no meio daquela fuga e nos minutos que ficaram perdidos no emaranhado de braços foi suficiente para se acalmarem um pouco e colocar a mente no lugar para pensar direito no que iriam fazer.

- Eu prometi que nada iria acontecer com você e agora eu estou de mãos atadas. - Edward murmurou buscando o calor dos fios de cabelo da morena e entrelaçando os dedos neles. - Eu não posso fazer nada enquanto tio Javier quiser matar seu pai.

- Nós vamos resolver isso tudo, não se preocupe. - Bella retrucou encostando seu nariz na lateral do nariz do moreno e respirando fundo. - Eu só... tenho medo de te perder.

- Me dê um dia que amanhã nós vamos embora daqui, para bem longe da Colômbia e dessa confusão toda.

- Você não pode deixar sua vida pra trás.

- Bella, _você é minha vida agora_. Meu lugar não é aqui se isso te coloca em perigo.

- Para onde nós vamos?

- Londres. Brasil. Japão. O lugar não importa agora. Vamos pegar o primeiro vôo para bem longe daqui e depois decidimos o que iremos fazer com nossas vidas.

- Eu não tenho documentos aqui, minha vida inteira ficou em San Diego...

- Eu vou resolver isso tudo, tenho meus contatos e dinheiro suficiente para os primeiros meses.

Outra vez o celular de Edward tocou e ele deixou os braços de Bella para ver o nome de Jasper no visor. Era a segunda ligação em menos de meia hora, o irmão mais novo o estava dando todas as informações sobre Javier para ajudá-lo com a fuga de Bella.

- Diga. - Edward disse atendendo a ligação.

- Onde você está? Alice já descobriu sobre o pai e eu não vou conseguir deixá-la muito tempo longe de tio Javier. Bella já está em um lugar seguro?

- Já estamos perto da cidade. Volto para a fazenda em 1h, no máximo.

- Seja rápido. Tio Javier vai querer te encontrar assim que chegar. - Jasper disse antes de desligar.

- Está tudo bem? - Bella perguntou preocupada com toda a tensão nítida.

- Tenho que voltar para a fazenda e encontrar tio Javier. Ele não pode desconfiar de nada e se eu não estiver lá, fazendo minha parte nos negócios, ele vai achar isso tudo muito estranho.

- Tudo bem, eu te espero. Eu vou ficar bem.

Um pouco mais calmo, mas não completamente, Edward ligou o carro e voltou a dirigir em direção ao hotel que eles passaram a noite do aniversário de Bella. O moreno prometeu que voltaria assim que tivesse feito sua parte no plano para Javier não descobrir sobre a existência da morena e beijou seus lábios antes de deixá-la sozinha, chorosa e ansiosa para ter seu homem de volta são e salvo.

Alice estava inquieta na fazenda. Andava de um lado para o outro na sala, olhando a cada minuto para a janela que proporcionava uma visão da entrada da casa. Não conseguia controlar a ansiedade de rever o pai depois de tanto tempo separados, principalmente porque a sede de vingar a prisão causada por Charlie Swan reacendeu naquela mulher. Quando ela e Javier sentassem para conversar sobre tudo o que aconteceu em sua ausência Alice não iria poupar nenhum detalhe.

- Sente-se um pouco. - Jasper sugeriu observando a esposa andar de um lado para o outro na sala.

- Ele já deveria ter chegado... - a colombiana murmurou apertando os dedos com a mão e olhando mais uma vez pela janela.

Portas de carro batendo chamaram a atenção de Alice novamente para a janela e dessa vez ela viu a imagem do pai se aproximando da casa. O cabelo maior, a barba crescida e com um olhar sério enquanto verificava como o local estava. Antes mesmo que Javier desse alguns passos em direção a escadinha que dava acesso a casa, Alice abriu a porta principal e correu em direção ao pai, o abraçando forte e deixando que fosse envolvida pelos braços cansados após tantos anos lutando.

- _Padre_...

- Ali. - Javier murmurou acariciando o cabelo da filha e segurando seu rosto com uma mão. - Senti sua falta, _chica_.

- _Yo también, papa_. Vamos entrar, o _señor_ deve está cansado da viagem.

- Depois eu descanso. Preciso resolver uns problemas antes. Onde está seu tio Carlisle?

- Fora. - Jasper respondeu pegando os dois de surpresa, parado no alto da escada. - _Padre_ está na cidade desde cedo.

- Jasper. - Javier murmurou soltando o rosto da filha e subindo os degraus até estar de frente ao "sobrinho-genro". - Como está?

- Bem. E o _señor_, tio?

- Melhor agora fora da cadeia.

- Vamos conversar no escritório, com mais calma. - Alice disse puxando o pai pela mão e Javier lançou um olhar _quase _ameaçador a Jasper.

O escritório estava arrumado já que ninguém o utilizava desde a manhã anterior e Javier sentou em uma das poltronas em frente à grande mesa de carvalho com um _laptop_ fechado, telefone, papéis empilhados e canetas organizadas dentro de uma caneta, exatamente como ele viu aquela mesma mesa há treze meses quando foi informar a Carlisle que não ficaria mais de braços cruzados e que iria caçar Charlie até ele pagar pelo o que fez.

"Será um desperdício", o homem sentado na poltrona disse sem encarar o cunhado. "Provavelmente você será preso ou algo pior"

Tudo fazia sentido agora. Ou pelo menos assim a mente de Javier processou os fatos antes de Alice se acomodar ao seu lado na outra poltrona e abrir a boca para falar, mas o homem tinha que obter algumas respostas antes.

- Quanto tempo depois de minha prisão sua mãe morreu?

- Um mês, quase dois... Eu não lembro direito. - a mulher respondeu em uma expressão pensativa. - Co-como você sabe sobre a morte de _madre?_

- Os capangas idiotas que me trouxeram para cá deixaram escapar. Alguma idéia de quem seja o assassino?

- Pode ser qualquer pessoa, qualquer inimigo nosso. Tio Carlisle correu atrás de algumas informações, mas desistiu quando não encontrou nada. Mas eu preciso te contar algumas coisas que aconteceram enquanto o _señor_ estava fora. Nós encontramos Charlie.

- Onde?

- Na casa dele em San Diego. O idiota nem se importou em se esconder direito. Faz uns nove meses mais ou menos, desde então ele está aqui na Colômbia. Tenho dois homens de olho em cada passo dele.

- E meu dinheiro, onde está?

- Ele deve ter escondido ou gastado tudo, não encontramos uma nota de peso colombiano em suas mãos. E tem mais.

- O que?

- A filha dele está aqui também. - Alice murmurou vendo os olhos do pai brilharem de interesse.

- Charlie tem uma filha?

- Uma _putana_ que tio Carlisle resolveu fazer de escrava para pagar a dívida do pai, mas desde que ela chegou aqui quem tem se divertido é Edward.

- Edward?

- Ele se tornou obsessivo por ela. Eu tentei afastar os dois, mas eles são estúpidos para continuarem com essa brincadeira...

- Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora. Eu preciso encontrar Carlisle o quanto antes para saber como as coisas ficaram desde que eu fui preso.

- Mas, _padre_. A filha de Charlie está aqui. Você pode acabar com a vida dela para se vingar de Charlie...

- Depois, Alice. - Javier interrompeu os pedidos de garota mimada que Alice fazia, como se "acabar" com a vida de alguém fosse o equivalente a "comprar um vestido lindo que todo mundo quer e eu preciso ter para ser a melhor entre minhas amigas".

A porta do escritório abriu sem a pessoa anunciar e os dois olharam assustado para Edward entrando calmamente no ambiente e se dirigindo ao tio para cumprimentá-lo. Javier apertou a mão do sobrinho com certa desconfiança, pois conhecia aquele homem muito bem e estava curioso para saber sobre seu "relacionamento" com a filha de Charlie que Alice mencionou.

- Então, Edward... Como estão as coisas por aqui?

- A produção cresceu muito no último semestre e com os novos compradores ficou um pouco difícil atender a demanda, mas nós contratamos mais _raspachinos_ e conseguimos atingir a meta estabelecida no...

- Você e a filha de Charlie Swan, não é? - Javier perguntou o pegando de surpresa e Edward lançou um olhar para Alice.

- O que isso tem a ver com a produção da fazenda?

- Só estou curioso. Afinal, o que você iria querer com a filha do homem que roubou 100 mil pesos colombiano de seu pai e seu tio, conseqüentemente de seu bolso?

- Ela... Bella só... - o moreno tentou explicar de uma forma que não falasse demais e não traísse seus sentimentos apesar das circunstâncias pedirem para ele mentir acima de qualquer suspeita.

- Bella? Íntimos assim?

- Nós transamos algumas vezes, mas não passou disso. Ela é apenas uma... _putana_.

Falar daquela forma sobre a mulher que ele amava apertava o peito de Edward e o fazia cerrar o punho, mas o colombiano engoliu o orgulho e disse exatamente o que era preciso para não dar bandeira sobre a importância de Bella em sua vida. O problema era o que Alice já tinha dito para o pai, o que poderia ser muito pior do que Edward assumir que amava a filha do homem que colocou Javier atrás das grades. Ele encarou Alice tentando informá-la que ela seria uma mulher morta se algo acontecesse a Bella e a mulher retrucou sorrindo superior, não se deixando abalar com a "ameaça".

- Iremos cuidar dela depois. - Javier anunciou ficando de pé entre o sobrinho e a filha. - O importante é achar Charlie e fazer aquele cretino pagar por tudo. Pela tentativa de ser espertinho, pelo desfalque em nosso cofre e por ter de deixado inativo por longos treze meses.

- Farei o que for preciso para te ajudar, tio. - Edward disse tentando parecer disponível para qualquer serviço mesmo que não quisesse se meter naquela briga. - Mas agora eu preciso ir até a fazendo de Paolo.

- Fazer? - Alice perguntou desconfiada.

- Negócios. - o moreno limitou-se a responder e deixou os dois.

Na verdade, o que Edward iria fazer era pedir a Hermita que colocasse as poucas peças de roupa que Bella tinha dentro de uma mala - sem chamar a atenção de ninguém - enquanto ele fazia o mesmo rapidamente. Malas prontas, o moreno retornou ao hotel que a americana estava hospedada desde cedo logo após resolver os últimos detalhes sobre os documentos que eles iriam precisar para deixar o país assim que o dia seguinte chegasse. Identidade, passaporte e visto de turista para ele e Bella, tudo confeccionado pelo melhor falsificador de documentos que trabalhava para os Cullens a muito tempo, e assim eles teriam liberdade para recomeçar a vida longe dos problemas que aquele país traria. Deixa para trás sua vida no tráfico não seria tão simples assim, Edward gostava da adrenalina que o serviço proporcionava a cada dia, mas por Bella, para mantê-la viva, ele seria capaz de abdicar o trono no reinado do pó.

A morena estava deitada assistindo a um programa na TV quando escutou o barulho da porta abrindo e sentou na cama em alerta como ficou a tarde inteira, mas era apenas Edward entrando no quarto com duas malas nas mãos e Bella sorriu aliviada se levantando para abraçá-lo. O moreno alisou suas costas por cima do roupão macio que ela vestia e beijou seus lábios tão macios quanto o tecido antes de soltar as malas e carregá-la pelas coxas, deitando seu corpo no colchão de mola que mexia exageradamente com o peso dos dois.

- Demorei? - ele murmurou tirando os fios caídos sobre os olhos da americana e ela sorriu mordendo o lábio.

- Pensei que fosse me deixar aqui o dia inteiro. Eu senti sua falta.

- Eu também, mas antes precisava resolver tudo para nossa viagem amanhã.

- Você tem certeza disso, Edward? Fugir assim é perigoso...

- Perigoso é ficar aqui e esperar para ver o que isso tudo vai dar agora que tio Javier quer mais do que nunca matar seu pai. Nós precisamos sair daqui e iremos fazer isso amanhã.

- Para onde? Como?

- Os documentos já estão sendo providenciados através dos canais que eu conheço...

- Algo ilegal, entendi.

- E amanhã, depois de uma visita rápida a Julio para assinaturas e fotos, nós pegamos um avião para...

- Para... - Bella perguntou ansiosa e o vendo sorrir.

- Onde você quiser. - Edward respondeu e a morena revirou os olhos. - Sério. Escolha um lugar, qualquer lugar. Julio consegue até mesmo um visto permanente se a gente quiser.

- Eu não sei... Europa? Sempre quis viajar para lá.

- Vamos morar em alguma ilha no Mediterrâneo, viver em paz debaixo do sol da Toscana... que tal?

- Interessante.

- Itália, então. Nós vamos para Florença, _chica_. _La mia Ragazza_.

- Como diz "yo soy tua chica" em italiano?

- _Sono la tua ragazza_.

- _Sono la tua... ragazza. _

- _Mia, solo mia_. - Edward murmurou se apossando a boca entreaberta de sua _chica_ conforme as palavras a fazia sentir um pouco da paz que tanto desejavam.

Carlisle tentou se "esconder" o dia inteiro de Javier para evitar a conversa que certamente os dois precisariam ter agora que Tanya estava morta e ele era o dono dos negócios, mas não conseguiu fugir por muito tempo. No começo da noite precisou voltar para casa, poderia adiar o tempo que fosse, uma hora ele iria voltar e talvez Javier não estivesse mais por perto. Porém, assim que entrou na sala percebeu a luz vinda do escritório e estranho. Antes que seguisse para o andar superior da casa, a porta em sua frente se abriu e Javier surgiu com um sorriso cheio de dentes gastos e amarelados.

- Que bom que você chegou, Carlisle. Nós precisávamos conversar.

.

.


	30. Capítulo XXIX

**Sou cara de pau e vou Ctrl C + Ctrl V a N/A que escrevi em outra fic:**

**"**_Podem guardar as facas, bazucas e tirar meu nome da encruzilhada. Juro que não foi minha culpa essa vez._

_O capítulo está pronto desde a semana passada, mas, contudo, todavia, a Velox resolveu me estressar e me deixar um mês sem internet. Enfim, estamos aqui de volta à ativa. E para completar, desde o domingo (dia 18/03) estou tentando postar o capítulo, mas o FF estava com "probleminhas"._"

**Pois bem, problema resolvido... Vamos postar! **

**Falta pouco para a fic acabar, ok? Acho que três caps... Mais ou Menos isso. **

**Show me the love! **

**

* * *

**

Era o tipo de tensão que poucas pessoas conseguiriam suportar. Se alguém riscasse um fósforo naquela sala era capaz de tudo ir pelos ares por causa dos olhares inflamáveis que os homens trocavam nos minutos passando desde que sentaram um de frente ao outro e nada disseram. Carlisle não cedia a pressão que Javier passava através do olhar e estava pronto para qualquer conseqüência após aquele encontro. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o cunhado sairia da cadeia e descobriria sobre a morte da esposa, porém, não imaginou que a primeira pessoa que ele gostaria de conversar fosse justamente a responsável pela morte de Tanya. Ninguém sabia sobre Carlisle ser o assassino da própria irmã, ou pelo menos foi isso que ele pensou durante o quase ano que passou imune, mas conhecia Javier bem o suficiente para saber que ele desconfiava de algo.

Por isso, Carlisle e Javier ficaram em silêncio até que não fosse mais possível.

- Vou começar perguntando como estão os negócios desde que eu estive fora. - Javier disse se ajeitando na cadeira sem desprender os olhos do homem em sua frente.

- Muito bem. Tivemos um aumento de 35% nas exportações e contratamos mais 60 _raspachinos_ para atender a demanda de colheita e refinamento. E agora temos os Africanos na nossa lista de clientes.

- Aqueles _trambiqueiros_ que se acham esperto?

- Edward conseguiu contornar as exigências que eles fizeram antes de assinar conosco e agora temos dois grupos comprando em nossa mão cerca de meia tonelada a cada cinco meses. Foi o melhor negócio que fizemos esse ano.

- E Edward fez tudo isso sozinho?

- Basicamente.

- O mesmo Edward que está _fudendo_ a filha de Charlie Swan esse tempo todo?

- Desculpe, mas em que ponto você quer chegar?

- Olha, Carlisle. Eu confio em Edward para tomar conta dos negócios caso alguma eventualidade nos tire de jogo, mas não quando ele está envolvido com a filha do homem que roubou 100 mil pesos de nós dois e me fez ficar preso por quase 1 ano!

- Edward não é idiota a ponto de deixar uma _putana_ tirar sua cabeça do que realmente é importante.

- Será? Não foi o que eu andei escutando desde que cheguei aqui...

- Escutando de quem? Alice? Desculpe, mas ela não é a melhor pessoa para falar sobre as mulheres que Edward se envolve diante do passado deles e...

- Como você se atreve a falar de minha filha dessa forma? - Javier enfiou o punho na mesa e chamou a atenção de Carlisle. - Não abra sua boca traidora para falar de minha família!

- _Wow_, pra quê isso tudo, Javier? Nós dois conhecemos Alice e sabemos como ela pode distorcer as coisas por causa de ciúmes e ganância. Eu não estava ofendendo minha própria sobrinha, _hermano_...

- Não me chame de _hermano_ nunca mais, seu traidor filha da puta!

Javier deu a volta na mesa e segurou Carlisle pelo colarinho suado, o suspendendo da cadeira e imprensando seu corpo contra a parede. Ódio e desejo por vingar a morte da esposa dobraram a força daquele homem já musculoso o suficiente para nocautear alguém com apenas um soco. Mas ele queria mais do que bater no cunhado. Queria que Carlisle pagasse por tudo que fez no último ano e os planos de Javier eram que o americano naturalizado colombiano sofresse por longas horas antes de ser morto. Sangue Cullen por sangue Cullen, era essa a única forma de Tanya ser devidamente vingada.

- Você acha que eu não desconfiei nem um minuto de você quando fui preso? - o homem disse apertando o tecido da camisa para sufocar o cunhado. - Ninguém além de você e Tanya sabiam que eu estava atrás de Charlie e onde eu estaria aquela noite. Foi muita burrice sua achar que eu não iria descobrir que você me denunciou para me tirar de jogo e ter o domínio dos negócios quando tirasse Tanya também.

Carlisle não conseguia retrucar as acusações, até porque as mãos de Javier em seu pescoço estavam lhe roubando o ar e o homem o segurava tão alto que apenas as pontas de seus pés tocavam o chão. Sua face estava começando a ficar mais vermelha do que o normal e seu lábio inferior tremia conforme ele respirava da maneira que conseguia através da boca. Pelo jeito não havia mais ninguém na casa, pois o barulho que os pés de Carlisle arrastando no assoalho do escritório já era alto o suficiente para que alguém na cozinha escutasse.

- Eu sabia que você era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa em nome do poder, mas matar sua própria irmã chegou até mesmo a me chocar. - Javier continuou o discurso final que Carlisle iria escutar antes de morrer. - Seu próprio sangue derramado em outro ato estúpido. Você não se cansa de cometer besteiras e achar que ninguém iria descobrir que você a matou? E você achou que eu nunca mais fosse sair da cadeia e iria querer me vingar por você ter matado a mulher que eu amava?

- Eu... - Carlisle balbuciou sufocado demais para falar.

- Quais são suas últimas palavras antes que eu meta uma bala no meio de sua cara, hein?

- Ela me...

- Pode dizer. - Javier o informou afrouxando um pouco o aperto e Carlisle puxou uma lufada pela boca.

- Ela mereceu. - o homem proferiu com o mesmo sangue frio que o fez matar a irmã.

Em um segundo, Javier soltou Carlisle e enterrou o punho no nariz do homem, o fazendo cambalear tonto com a porrada e se chocar contra uma estante. Mesmo desorientado, Carlisle meteu a mão na parte de trás da calça e segurou a pistola que estava guardada para a ocasião desde que soube que Javier estava de volta, a apontando para ele quando o homem deu passos em sua direção para continuar a espancá-lo. Isso não intimidou Javier, que deu um chute no joelho esquerdo de Carlisle assim que ele recuperou a postura e correu para pegar a pistola quando ela rolou até o pé da mesa. Carlisle ainda tentou engatinhar para pegar a arma antes, mas Javier pisou com força em sua mão e o homem se retorceu de dor no chão. Um pé foi parar em sua garganta, mas não para estrangulá-lo, apenas para segurá-lo no chão enquanto Javier engatilhava a pistola automática.

- Foi com essa arma que você a matou? - sua voz era baixa e calma, exatamente como um assassino profissional falava com suas vítimas. - Não importa muito se foi com ela ou com outra das duas centenas de armas. Qualquer calibre irá me satisfazer.

- Por que me matar... - Carlisle murmurou com dificuldade, mas sem tentar tirar o pé do homem de sua garganta. Não iria se rebaixar e demonstrar desespero nem quando estava cara a cara com a morte. - ... quando você pode fazer muito melhor. Mate Esme.

- Sua mulher?

- Esposa por esposa. - ele foi capaz de sugerir, colocando a própria mulher em seu lugar sem piedade.

- Eu vou considerar isso um ato de desespero porque nem mesmo você é canalha o suficiente para sugerir isso.

- O que eu tenho mais a perder? - ele retrucou dando uma risada curta.

- A vida, por exemplo.

Javier não deu mais tempo para Carlisle. Chega de palavras e acusações. A arma estava em sua mão, ele estava praticamente imobilizado e a cada segundo sua raiva só aumentava. Que tipo de homem pedia que matassem a esposa ao invés dela? Carlisle não era mais humano naquela ponto da história, deixou que a sede pelo poder do tráfico o transformasse em um monstro, mas alguém iria acabar com sua festa antes que ela ficasse "alta" demais. Os dois tiros que Javier disparou no rosto do então chefe do tráfico colombiano foram suficiente para calá-lo na hora. Uma hemorragia violenta se espalhava sob a cabeça de Carlisle quando Javier tirou o pé de seu pescoço sabendo que não era mais necessário segurá-lo. O homem estava morto, o final da Era Carlisle naquele país.

Mesmo a casa aparentando estar vazia, não era seguro continuar ali depois do que ele fez. Javier guardou a pistola de Carlisle na parte traseira da calça e limpou o suor da testa com o dorso da mão analisando o estrago feito. O olho direito do homem tinha explodido com o tiro certeiro e quando a cabeça caiu para esse mesmo lado, Javier atirou na lateral e abriu um buraco de pouca dimensão, mas suficiente para causar uma hemorragia interna e fazer o sangue sair por sua orelha esquerda. Não era a imagem mais feia do mundo, já tinha visto muita gente morrer de maneira muito pior e por coisa menor, porém ele pensou em Esme quando fez os dois disparos. A mulher merecia ter um marido apresentável para enterrar e bastava um tapa-olho para que a colombiana fizesse um funeral de caixão aberto para o marido, quem sabe até chorasse abraçada ao seu corpo gelado e rígido durante o velório.

Aproveitou as luzes apagadas da casa para deixá-la sem ser notado e fechou a porta da frente com bastante cuidado, dando passos de fugitivo, de quem tinha culpa no cartório. Ele seria o primeiro suspeito apesar de Carlisle ter inimigos suficiente para ser um assassinato sem culpado, mas o fato de ele ter sido morto dentro de casa, no meio da noite e quando ninguém estava por perto indicava que era alguém próximo. Alguém _de dentro_. E o passado tenso entre os dois também iria influenciar na acusação. Era melhor Javier desaparecer dali e ele pensou em tudo antes de sair da fazenda. Pegou o carro de Alice mais cedo e foi com ele que Javier deixou o local e desapareceu até que a poeira abaixasse. Faltam apenas quatro horas para o sol nascer e o que aconteceu durante a noite ser descoberto.

O celular era insistente logo nas primeira horas do dia, pouco depois de dar seis horas e o sol estar no céu por completo naquela manhã que começava fria e depois esquentaria em todos os sentidos. Edward tirou o edredom sobre sua cabeça e levantou o rosto procurando de onde aquele barulho irritante estava vindo, sem conseguir processar que era seu celular e ele estava no criado-mudo ao seu lado. Bella resmungou e virou de costas para ele puxando o braço do moreno para envolver sua cintura e continuar a dormir, mas Edward xingou em espanhol mesmo e sentou na cama para atender a ligação de Jasper.

- É melhor ser importante. - ele disse ao atender.

- _Padre_ está morto.

O colchão se mexeu quando Bella decidiu levantar correndo para fazer xixi, porém, Edward não sentiu o movimento assim como não sentia mais nada. Apenas seu coração latejando nos ouvidos quase em um zumbido. Era verdade, só podia ser. Jasper não iria fazer piada com aquilo, ele era uma das pessoas que sabia muito bem que não se brincava com um assunto tão importante. Carlisle morto não significava apenas que eles perderam o pai, era muito mais que isso. Uma guerra começando, o início de uma longa lista de pessoas conhecidas que também iriam cair e Edward temia as próximas ligações que poderia receber.

- Quando isso aconteceu? - ele conseguiu perguntar mesmo que sua voz saísse sem vontade.

- Durante a noite, não dá pra saber direito. Lupita encontrou o corpo no escritório.

- Tiros?

- Dois na cabeça. E quem o matou usou a pistola automática de _padre_. Encontrei os cartuchos das balas e eram do calibre que ele usava.

- Tem certeza disso?

- De arma eu entendo, Edward.

- Eu sei...

- Onde você está?

- Em um hotel com Bella.

- Você precisar vir para cá agora, mas venha sem Bella. _Madre_ está incontrolável, jurando todo mundo de morte, e eu não sei como vou dar a notícia a Rose.

- O bebê... Ela não pode receber uma notícia dessas no final da gravidez.

- Emmett disse que vai tentar conversar com ela e dar a notícia de uma maneira menos traumática.

- Cara, que _merda_... - Edward murmurou esfregando a mão no rosto meio desesperado e sem saber o que fazer. - Eu vou ver o que faço aqui e vou direto para a fazenda.

- Ok.

- E o corpo?

- Forjei um assalto na estrada e liguei pra polícia fingindo que tinha acabo de encontrá-lo. Acho que não teremos problemas maiores por enquanto.

- Entendi. Vou tentar ir o mais rápido possível.

A ligação fria foi finalizada sem que eles se despedissem e aquele era o exemplo de como os irmãos foram criados. Carlisle foi um pai tão ausente e fora do comum que os filhos não sentiram dor ao saber que ele estava morto, sentiam medo do que estava prestes a acontecer. Com o chefe morto, a vaga do poderoso do tráfico estava aberta e algumas pessoas faziam parte da sucessão do trono. Edward era o primeiro da lista por ser o filho que trabalha diretamente nos negócios a mais tempo, mas agora havia Javier de volta e tudo isso mudava muita coisa. Talvez o tio continuasse comandando os negócios como fazia antes de ser preso e Edward tivesse que lidar com o homem de cabeça dura que discordava de todas suas decisões. Milhões de pesos colombianos estavam em jogo. Ninguém gostaria de sair lesado daquela situação e o dinheiro de tanta gente estava em jogo que várias opiniões teriam que ser levadas em consideração.

- Edward...

O moreno olhou para trás quando escutou que Bella o chamava e viu a americana parada na porta do banheiro vestida com a camisa dele que ela usou como pijama. Seu olhar era de preocupação e Edward jogou o celular no colchão quando ela escalou a cama para abraçar seu pescoço por trás, depositando um beijo delicado em seu maxilar peludo. O colombiano suspirou com o carinho e fechou os olhos para não pensar na notícia que recebeu, mas era muito difícil não se preocupar com tantas vidas em jogo, principalmente da mulher que ele amava e estava acariciando seu peito nu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Aconteceu... - ele confessou segurando a mão da mulher em seu peito.

- Foi alguma coisa relacionada a seu tio?

- Pior. Meu pai está morto. Assassinado essa madrugada.

- Meu Deus... - Bella murmurou ficando tensa contra o corpo do moreno. - Eu sinto muito... Quem fez isso?

- Ninguém sabe. Muita gente queria a cabeça de Carlisle por diversos motivos.

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Preocupado, principalmente com você. Mais do que nunca nós precisamos sair da Colômbia. - ele respondeu ficando de pé e catando a calça jeans sobre a poltrona.

- Edward, seu pai está morto. - a americana comentou sem acreditar na frieza que ele tratava do assunto. - Você não pode sair do país agora. Sua mãe... Sua irmã grávida!

- Todo mundo vai ficar bem, mas se você continuar aqui e alguma coisa acontecer...

- Isso não é mais uma questão de minha segurança. Ele era seu pai.

- Meu pai? - Edward retrucou com uma risada curta e sem ânimo. - O homem que colocou uma arma em minha mão quando eu tinha apenas 10 anos e me ensinou a atirar em galinhas? Que me mostrou um _cara _com a cabeça estourada de tanta porrada que levou só para que eu entendesse o que aconteceria caso eu cheirasse cocaína? É esse homem que você quer que eu sinta falta e chore a morte?

- Charlie também não foi o melhor pai do mundo para mim, mas se ele morresse eu sentiria alguma coisa. Não iria ficar dentro desse cubo de gelo que você se enfiou desde que recebeu a notícia.

- Bella, eu não quero brigar com você por causa disso, nem mesmo falar sobre o assunto. O dia já começou com essa bomba caindo em minhas mãos e eu preciso me livrar dela antes que estoure. Me espere aqui enquanto eu vou à fazenda tentar ajudar Jasper a resolver alguns assuntos e durante a noite nós vamos para a Itália. Vou mudar nossas passagens.

- Eu vou com você.

- _Dios mio_, será que você não escutou uma palavra que eu disse? - ele perguntou jogando as mãos para ao alto de modo dramático e a mulher ignorou seu gesto para procurar alguma roupa para usar. - Você continua correndo risco, Bella. Se tio Javier te ver quando você chegar comigo...

- Sinceramente? _Foda-se _seu tio agora. Você pode estar escondendo o que saber que seu pai está morto realmente te causa, mas eu não vou te deixar sozinho agora.

- Eu não preciso de uma babá! - o moreno gritou perdendo a paciência.

- Eu te amo. - ela falou empurrando o dedo em seu peito. - Eu te amo e não vou te deixar agora. Você pode não querer falar sobre isso, mas eu vou estar ao seu lado quando você quiser falar e eu vou me arriscar para que isso aconteça.

Ele queria abraçá-la e pedir que a morena não o deixasse jamais, principalmente naquele momento, mas tinha muito mais coisas em questão para ele se importar no momento. Deixaram o hotel pouco tempo depois de Edward aceitar que Bella fosse com ele e manteve-se calado durante todo o caminho para a fazenda, se preparando psicologicamente para o que estava prestes a presenciar. Esme deveria estar devastada e era seria a pior parte. Ninguém sabia lidar melhor do que Edward com as crises que a mãe tinha quando estava com um problema e perder o marido era considerado um _problemão_, contudo, ele não queria ter que lidar com suas lágrimas e pedidos desesperados para que o filho encontrasse quem fez aquilo. Edward iria encontrar o assassino do pai, mas porque ele sentia que era apenas a primeira baixa feita naquela família em nome do poder total.

- Fique no carro, é só isso que eu te peço. - ele disse quando estacionou perto do quarto das empregadas, longe da entrada principal da casa.

- Tudo bem. - Bella concordou com a cabeça e segurou rapidamente a mão do homem que amava. - Boa sorte.

- Obrigado. - Edward murmurou recebendo um beijo breve antes de deixar o carro.

Não tirou o óculos escuro quando entrou na casa estranhamente silenciosa e passou direto para o escritório onde o corpo do pai foi encontrado mais cedo. As janelas estavam abertas, talvez para tirar o cheiro forte de desinfetante e produtos químicos usados para limpar a mancha de sangue deixada no assoalho, mas ainda assim o colombiano viu onde o corpo de Carlisle caiu morto. Perto da estante a mancha de sangue estava fraca e Edward se agachou rapidamente para analisar mais de perto. Era surreal demais para ser verdade. Por anos ele se perguntou como seria quando pai _caísse_ e agora que a queda tinha sido concretizada, Edward se sentiu perdido por um momento breve. Não tinha tempo para fraqueza e o moreno fungou para afastar qualquer sentimento que quisesse se manifestar em seus olhos.

A porta do quarto dos pais estava encostada e quando Edward pisou no corredor avistou Jasper deixando o cômodo enquanto falava ao celular. O irmão mais novo pediu que ele esperasse um minutos e Edward aproveitou para dar uma olhada na mãe nesse meio tempo. Esme estava sentada na poltrona colocada em frente à janela e abraçava um travesseiro, o olhar perdido pelo pouco que ele pôde notar. Jasper já tinha desligado e deu um suspiro de cansaço chamando sua atenção.

- Emmett. - ele comentou enfiando o celular no bolso. - Rose acabou de saber e está vindo para cá.

- Como _madre_ está? - Edward perguntou ainda olhando para a imagem da mãe totalmente perdida.

- Consegui fazer com que ela tomasse um tranqüilizante que Alice indicou e agora ela parou de falar que irá matar quem fez isso.

- Algum suspeito concreto ou tudo na mesma?

- Tentei não pensar no óbvio, mas tio Javier.

- Eu também pensei nele.

- Ele tinha motivos para ter matado _padre_, principalmente agora. E desde ontem à tarde eu não o vejo. Alice disse que a última vez que eles se falaram foi no começo da noite, quando ele pediu seu carro emprestado para resolver algumas pendências.

- Matar o sócio nos negócios parece ser uma pendência importantíssima.

- Isso aqui vai ficar um inferno nos próximos dias... - Jasper comentou com um cansaço verdadeiro na voz.

- Por isso que eu estou dando o fora hoje à noite. - Edward murmurou já ansioso com a possibilidade de ter uma vida calma ao lado de Bella.

- Como é? - o irmão retrucou pego de surpresa.

- Ninguém pode saber disso, Jasper. - o moreno pediu abaixando a voz. - Eu vou fugir daqui com Bella antes que a _merda_ fique pior. A morte de _padre_ foi só o começo, eu sei disso. O próximo na lista de sucessão sou eu e se tio Javier pretende assumira _porra_ toda vai ter que me tirar da reta também. Estou saindo por livre e espontânea vontade para não envolver Bella nessa.

- Se ele descobrir que você fugiu com a filha de Charlie...

- Por isso mesmo que ele não pode descobrir nada. Eu confio em você, entendeu?

- Pode confiar.

Houve um breve momento em que os homens quiseram se abraçar como irmãos normais faziam, mas serem criados à base de disciplina e perigo constante fez com que uma barreira natural crescesse entre cada um e o restante do mundo. Poucas pessoas tinham acesso a eles da maneira que Bella e Alice conseguiam e apenas uma mulher naquele momento era mais importante do que suas respectivas. Edward precisava falar com a mãe e saber como ela estava, se precisava de uma coisa, e principalmente se despedir daquela mulher. Seria mais difícil deixá-la justamente naquele momento, mas em nome da sobrevivência, o colombiano precisava ter sangue de barata como jamais teve.

Empurrou a porta com cuidado para não assustá-la e Esme virou a cabeça lentamente para encarar o filho. Edward se agachou ao lado da poltrona que ela estava sentada e segurou a mão agarrada ao travesseiro sem dizer nada, apenas depositando uma carícia que era até mesmo rara acontecer entre os dois. Existiam poucos momentos de carinho entre as pessoas daquela família, mas em nome de situações como aquela eles deixavam um pouco o lado de cá do muro e avançavam para o território alheio. Esme tinha olhos vermelhos quase fechados, demonstrando cansaço e efeito do tranqüilizante, e para a surpresa de Edward ela tentou dar um sorriso para ele.

- Como a _señora_ está?

- Cansada... Onde você estava, querido?

- Fora da cidade para resolver alguns problemas. A _señora_ precisa de alguma coisa?

- Eu só quero que você faça uma coisa por nossa família.

- _Madre,_ não...

- Encontre esse _desgraçado_ que matou seu pai. É só isso que eu te peço, Edward.

- Nós vamos tentar descobrir, mas não será tão fácil assim e a _señora_ sabe.

- Ok, querido...

Esme parecia convencida das palavras de Edward ou estava começando a sucumbir ao remédio que Jasper a deu. Ficou de pé meio sem jeito e deixou a travesseiro cair no chão sem se importar muito com esse fato, ainda segurando a mão do filho.

- Você pode me ajudar a deitar na cama? Estou um pouco tonta... Seu irmão tentou me drogar.

- Acho que ele conseguiu. - Edward retrucou a segurando com cuidado para não cair e ajeitando os travesseiros para ela deitar.

- Obrigada, querido. - Esme balbuciou abraçando um novo travesseiro, um ato demonstrando seu desespero impedido de ser expressado por uma substância química.

Edward pegou um cobertor mais fino para cobrir a mãe já parecendo estar adormecida e afastou o cabelo caindo sobre seu rosto. Nunca a viu naquele estado, transparecendo tanto desespero e parecendo tão perdida. Esme sempre foi uma mulher forte e dona das próprias decisões, perfeita para o cargo de primeira dama do tráfico, mas agora era apenas uma viúva tentando digerir a idéia de que perdera o homem que amava.

- Eu espero que você não precise passar por isso. - o moreno escutou a voz da mãe arrastada quando já estava se afastando da cama.

- O quê, _madre_? - perguntou dando um passo em sua direção.

- Perder quem você ama. É a pior dor do mundo, querido.

Ele entendia o que a mãe dizia, pois temia que perdesse Bella no meio daquela guerra e tivesse que passar por essa dor. A decisão de deixar o país estava mais forte após escutar aquelas palavras e apenas algo muito trágico o faria mudar de idéia. Não estava mais se importando com os negócios, a sucessão no tráfico ou como as coisas ficariam agora. Só queria ter paz e saber que a mulher que amava estava bem.

Bella estava inquieta enquanto esperava Edward retornar ao carro. Queria falar com Hermita e saber o que estava acontecendo na casa, mas não viu ninguém por perto e não iria correr o risco de ser vista pelas pessoas erradas. Mordia os tocos de unhas e balançava a perna direita demonstrando nervosismo, só relaxando quando viu o colombiano atravessar o quintal com a cabeça baixa e passos apressados. Desobedeceu seu pedido e deixou o carro, mas sem avançar em sua direção. O esperou parar em sua frente e tirar o óculos para massagear os olhos soltando um grunhido que significava muita coisa; cansaço, tensão, medo.

- Está tudo bem? - ela perguntou tocando seu peito com carinho.

- Mais ou menos. Jasper está tentando resolver tudo e _madre_... _Dios_, eu nunca a vi dessa forma.

- Ela vai ficar bem. É só dar tempo para digerir a notícia...

- Não vou mentir, estou preocupado com ela e se pudesse ficaria na Colômbia até que tudo estivesse mais calmo, mas você...

- Eu já disse que eu não sou a pessoa que você deve dar prioridade agora.

- Ela me disse que não existe dor maior do que a de perder a pessoa que ama e eu não quero sentir essa dor, Bella. Eu não quero ter seu sangue em minhas mãos e saber que te perdi.

- Eu me escondo no hotel ou em outro lugar mais seguro, mas você precisa ficar aqui por enquanto. Uma semana, duas, sei lá. Mas você precisa ajudar seus irmãos e sua mãe, Edward. Sua família é mais importante agora.

- Você é minha família. Você que é minha prioridade nessa situação e eu não vou mudar de idéia a não ser que...

_A não ser que_ Rosalie aparecesse naquele exato momento e a imagem da irmã grávida destruísse Edward. A mulher olhava ao redor em busca de alguém, a mão direita sobre a barriga em um reflexo materno para proteger o bebê que iria nascer na fase mais tensa para os Cullen. Seu olhar desesperado encontrou o do irmão mais velho e se fosse possível ela iria correr ao seu encontro, mas Edward foi rápido e correu para a irmã. A barriga atrapalhava, mesmo assim eles se abraçaram e Rose desabou mais uma vez no choro enquanto seu cabelo era acariciado por uma mão cheia de calos causados pelo ofício. Emmett e Bella assistiam de longe, sem querer se meter no momento particular dos irmãos. Espectadores da dor horrível que as pessoas que eles amavam estavam passando. Rose estava destruída com a notícia de que o pai estava morto e Edward não conseguia controlar o medo racional que sentia.

Pela irmã ele ficaria mais um dia no país. Bella tinha razão. Ele tinha outras prioridades no momento e depois os dois poderiam viver como tanto desejavam e bem longe daquela fazenda.

.

.


	31. Capítulo XXX

**Bom, o capítulo saiu mais rápido do que o costume, mas não vão ficando felizinhos porque o próximo é realmente sem data prevista. Estou totalmente sem tempo para escrever e é raro o momento que sento no computador com disposição para escrever em alguma fic, porém, não irei abandonar ninguém. As pouquinhos vai saindo...**

**Só pra deixar claro alguns fatos: "erar é umano", ou seja, eu não engoli o Aurélio muito menos sou filha de Professor Pasquale pra escrever corretamente sempre. Portanto, deixar review anônima apontando erro é fácil, né? Da mesma forma que QI tem mais de 2 anos e veio muito antes de muita fic com a temática parecia (máfia, amores impossíveis, bla bla bla). Dizer que eu tô plagiando é atirar no próprio pé, _querida_.**

**É isso!**

**Link da música no profile, assim como o Facebook para quem tiver interesse em saber sobre as novidades das fics.**

**Show me the love!**

* * *

.

.

**Chan Chan - Buena Vista Social Club**

Alice não podia ter visto aquela cena. Sua prima e melhor amiga estava tendo a mão acariciada por Bella e pelo o que ela poderia ver, a americana dizia algo enquanto limpava uma lágrima que caía do olho esquerdo de Rose. Era a pior traição que Alice poderia sentir. Não bastasse seu amante oficial estar envolvido com aquela mulher e seu marido protegê-la, agora até mesmo Rose tinha caído na teia de Bella e estava sendo consolada quando Alice deveria ser a pessoa abraçando e lhe dizendo palavras de consolo. Estava irada, seus pensamentos não tinham nexo e era justamente por isso que Alice não poderia ter visto aquela cena.

Precisou apenas pegar o celular no bolso da calça e discar alguns números conhecidos, esperando chamar duas vezes antes de ser atendida com o cumprimento respeitoso que gostava.

- Sim, _señora_.

- Onde _ele_ está nesse momento?

- Na mesma pensão de sempre.

- Ótimo. Pode matá-lo.

- Mas _señora_...

- Você não escutou direito? Mate Charlie agora! Com a pistola que eu te entreguei essa semana. Encha o desgraçado de tiros até ele virar uma peneira.

- E depois?

- Venha para a fazenda e conte a todos que você encontrou Charlie morto ao lado da pistola. Mas também diga que ele foi morto ontem no começo da tarde, entendeu?

- _Si_.

Seu plano para separar Bella e Edward não poderia ser colocado em prática em momento mais perfeito como aquele. Todo mundo estava perdido com a morte de Carlisle e a tensão presente em todos era o clima ideal para Alice cometer o ato mais desesperado de todos. Edward iria pagar por ter trocado a colombiana pela americana e Bella iria desejar nunca ter conhecido aquele homem quando soubesse o que ele supostamente fez. A pistola de Edward nas mãos certas iria fazer o estrago perfeito para que Alice saísse ganhando. Era só uma questão de tempo até o capanga responsável por executar o plano chegar à fazenda e soltar mais uma bomba.

Sua vontade de separar aquele casal era tão grande que ela nem mesmo pensou no interesse do pai. Sabia onde Charlie estava há alguns meses e tinha alguém em sua cola 24 horas por dia para que o homem não deixasse a Colômbia e estivesse sempre disponível caso Alice precisasse. Agora ela precisava que ele aparecesse morto em um horário cronometrado para bater com a ausência de Edward no dia anterior e então as peças se encaixariam na cabeça de Bella. A pressão que Alice iria colocar quando fingisse que não sabia de nada também iria contribuir para que a americana acreditasse e deixasse Edward, ou quem sabe até mesmo deixasse o país. Seria pedir demais, mas Alice tinha esperança de que ao final do dia tudo estivesse corrido como ela planejou.

Esperou cerca de 1 hora até receber uma ligação do capanga informando que já tinha cumprido sua parte no plano e estava chegando na fazenda a qualquer minuto. _Perfeito_. Alice guardou o celular e sorriu enquanto arrumava os fios lisos sobre a testa, umedecendo os lábios em uma última checada no visual antes de descer a escada para encontrar a família. Edward, Jasper, Rose e Emmett estavam na cozinha conversando quando Alice surgiu na porta e os três homens trocaram olhares nervosos com a presença da mulher, mas Rose levantou da cadeira que estava sentada e abraçou a prima forte, como verdadeiras amigas faziam.

- Eu sinto muito, Rose. - Alice murmurou acariciando suas costas e limpando suas lágrimas quando as duas se separaram.

- Ele podia ser cruel e horrível com as pessoas, mas ele não merecia... - Rose soluçou tentando conter as lágrimas que caíam sem parar e recebeu outro abraço da prima.

- Nós vamos descobrir quem fez isso... - ela retrucou olhando fixamente para Edward.

Ele quis matar aquela mulher enquanto ela o encarava. Queria pegar uma faca na gaveta e enfiar no peito de Alice até que ela não se mexesse mais. Queria que ela pagasse por ser tão cruel para obter o que queria e estar se aproveitando da fragilidade de Rosalie para destilar seu veneno. Agradeceu por Bella estar conversando com Hermita naquele instante, pois não queria nem imaginar o que Alice iria fazer caso encontrasse a americana. Esse era um dos motivos que fez o desejo por sangue crescer dentro de Edward.

- Eu preciso falar com _madre_. - Rose anunciou quando Alice a fez sentar novamente.

- Tia Esme está dormindo agora. Jasper deu um tranquilizante para ela relaxar um pouco.

- Você fala com ela mais tarde, _cariño_. - Emmett sussurrou para a esposa ao passar o braço ao redor de seus ombros e abraçá-la.

- Você não deveria estar aqui, Rose. - Edward insistiu no assunto. - É muito perigoso para você e o bebê passarem por esse estresse todo.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse, Edward? Ficasse em casa mesmo sabendo que meu pai está morto e _madre_ está sozinha nesse momento?

- Ela não está sozinha. Eu e Jasper estamos aqui.

- Claro, porque vocês dois têm sensibilidade para lidar com uma mulher que perdeu o marido. O máximo que vocês irão fazer é enchê-la de remédios para deixá-la sempre dormindo e evitar confusões maiores. - a mulher desatou a falar cheia de revolta com certas atitudes dos irmãos.

- _Cariño_... - Emmett pediu, mas ela sentou ereta na cadeira e encarou Edward e Jasper em sua frente.

- Vocês sempre culparam _padre_ por tudo que ele nos obrigou a passar com essa vida e é horrível pensar dessa forma, mas eu não consigo ver sentimento em vocês dois. Edward desaparece quando as coisas complicam e Jasper resolve tudo da pior forma; com sangue. Vocês não sabem lidar com essa dor e se escondem atrás de atitudes patéticas para homens de quase trinta anos. Aposto que eu sou a única que derramou uma lágrima por _ele_!

- Você não viveu 24 horas por dia com ele quando estava morando na Suíça e bem longe daqui. - Edward retrucou perdendo completamente a paciência. Há anos eles não tinham aquela briga. - Enquanto você estava em seu mundinho perfeito fingindo que o dinheiro que pagava sua vida mimada na Europa era justo, eu e Jasper estávamos aqui vendo a _merda_ toda acontecer.

- Edward, não precisa... - Jasper pediu em vão. Edward não iria parar até que dissesse tudo.

- Não! Ela vai escutar tudo que eu tenho a dizer pra vê se acorda pra realidade. Carlisle nunca foi um pai para nós três, Rose. Ele nunca te deu um beijo de boa noite e ou disse que tinha orgulho quando você tirava uma nota boa na escola. Sabe o que ele dizia quando _madre_ perguntava se ele tinha te ligado no seu aniversário? "Estou ocupado demais pra isso". Que tipo de pai está ocupado demais para falar com a filha? E você ainda derrama lágrimas por ele?

- Não precisa ser tão duro assim, _cara_. - Jasper pediu outra vez.

- Você está passando dos limites, Edward. - Emmett disse preocupado com a esposa grávida prestes a dar a luz a qualquer momento.

- Rose precisa parar de ser tão ingênua em relação a essa família. - o moreno disse ficando de pé. - Estamos todos_ fudidos _da mesma forma, principalmente agora. Quem matou _padre_ não vai parar até não ter mais ninguém em seu caminho e eu não vou estar aqui quando isso acontecer. Sugiro que vocês façam o mesmo.

- Que _merda_ você está dizendo, Edward? - Alice se manifestou quando o escutou dizer que não estaria mais por perto no futuro.

- Cala a boca, Alice. - ele retrucou empurrando a cadeira para deixar a cozinha.

A mulher queria impedi-lo de sair do ambiente e explicar que história era aquela de não estar na fazenda quando tudo ficasse pior, mas todos cessaram a movimentação nervosa na cozinha quando Abel entrou pela porta do fundo segurando uma pistola na mão e parou surpreso ao ver que todos os patrões estavam presentes. Ele lançou um olhar nervoso para Alice, porém, a mulher desviou rapidamente e manteve a postura indiferente em relação a ele. Edward foi o primeiro a se manifestar quando se aproximou e viu qual arma estava na mão do capanga.

- O que você está fazendo com minha pistola? - perguntou avançando para arrancar a arma da mão do homem.

Ele reconheceu a arma porque tinha sido uma encomenda que fez a Jasper há alguns anos. A única vez que se meteu com o trabalho do irmão foi quando desejou uma Glock 380 cromada e não sossegou até que conseguisse uma, se dando de presente quando completou 23 anos. A pistola não era exclusiva, mas era muito suspeito ele encontrá-la em mãos erradas quando ela ficava guardada em seu cofre no quarto.

- Essa arma é sua, _señor_? - o capanga perguntou começando a suar frio. Se algo desse errado era o pescoço dele que ia _rodar_.

- É! - Edward respondeu olhando o nº de série da pistola. - Onde você a encontrou?

- Ao lado do corpo de... Charlie.

- O quê? - Jasper gritou ficando de pé e olhando para o irmão.

- Como assim? - o moreno insistiu ao se sentir tonto com aquela informação. - Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?

- Eu e Julio estávamos com... com duas _putanas_ em uma pensão no centro. Eu estava passando pela porta de um quarto quando vi uma movimentação estranha e quando eu entrei encontrei duas funcionárias da pensão ao lado do corpo de Charlie. E essa arma.

- Ele foi morto hoje? - Alice perguntou se metendo pela primeira vez.

- Pelo o que eu percebi, não. E as funcionárias disseram que escutaram um barulho suspeito vindo do quarto ontem pela tarde.

- Edward... - Jasper murmurou tentando raciocinar e juntar as peças. - Você não...

- O quê? Não! Claro que não...

- Mas você um dia disse que...

- Jasper, pelo amor de _Dios_! Você realmente acha que eu...?

- Eu não sei! Você o jurou de morte!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Rose perguntou sem entender as frases sem sentindo que os irmãos diziam. - Quem matou quem?

- Charlie Swan está morto. - Jasper explicou. - Com a arma de Edward.

- Charlie Swan? - a colombiana retrucou boquiaberta. - O pai de Bella?

A americana saiu do esconderijo atrás da porta e entrou na cozinha ao escutar aquilo. Desde que Edward e Rose começaram a discutir ela estava escutando tudo de trás da porta do quintal, tentando entender todas aquelas grosserias que os irmãos trocavam, porém, não imaginou que fosse escutar que seu pai estava morto. E, pior de tudo, com uma pistola que Edward certa vez a contou que era protegida a sete chaves. Ninguém tinha acesso a ela, por isso era estranho demais Charlie ter sido morto justamente com aquela arma.

- Meu pai está morto? - Bella murmurou sentindo até mesmo os fios de cabelo tremerem de nervosismo.

- Bella... - Edward disse se aproximando para tocá-la, mas Bella se afastou rapidamente.

- O que está acontecendo? Alguém pode me explicar o que isso tudo significa?

- Charlie foi morto ontem, pelo o que tudo indica. - Jasper explicou notando todos os olhares do cômodo sobre a morena assustada.

- O que Edward tem a ver com isso? - ela quis saber, mas não conseguia encarar o colombiano mesmo ele estando em sua frente.

- Charlie foi morto com a arma de Edward. - ele respondeu e notou os olhos da americana arregalarem com a notícia.

- Sua arma? - perguntou se dirigindo a Edward pela primeira vez. - O que isso quer dizer, Edward? Diga!

- Eu não sei, Bella...

- Você não sabe? O que... Como você não sabe?

- É, Edward. - Alice disse se aproximando dos dois. - Como justamente sua arma foi parar ao lado do corpo de Charlie?

- Não comece, Alice. - Jasper pediu puxando a mulher para trás, mas Alice se desvencilhou dele.

- Onde você estava ontem o dia inteiro? Porque desde que você deixou a fazenda dizendo que iria encontrar Pablo para resolver alguma coisa ninguém mais te viu e você e Charlie tem um passado.

- Como é? - Bella gritou sem acreditar no que escutava cada vez mais, um lado de Edward que ela não conhecia.

- Seu pai roubou meu pai e você sabe disso, Bella. Esse é o passado. - ele explicou com súplica na voz.

- E isso é motivo para você matá-lo?

- Eu não o matei!

- Como nós temos tanta certeza disso? - Alice inflamou a discussão. - Você jurou que mataria Charlie quando tivesse a chance. Eu lembro muito bem disso, Edward. Todos nós lembramos...

_"Aquele desgraçado vai pagar cada centavo com o próprio sangue!_" As palavras de Edward saíram como uma promessa pouco tempo antes de Bella surgir em sua vida.

- Cala a boca, Alice! - Edward gritou apontando o indicador de modo ameaçador. - Ou eu vou cumprir outra promessa que fiz.

- _Wow, wow, wow_, calma aê! - Emmett se manifestou ficando de pé. - Que _merda_ está acontecendo aqui? Hein? Edward?

- Eu não matei Charlie! - o moreno respondeu pela milésima vez. - Eu disse que o queria morto, mas não o matei! Essa arma foi parar ao lado do corpo dele por acaso, sei lá. Mas eu não sou o culpado.

- Eu... Eu preciso vomitar. - Bella murmurou cobrindo a boca com a mão e correndo para fora da cozinha.

Edward foi atrás dela, mas Bella tinha pressa para deixar o mesmo ambiente que o dele e se livrar daquela sensação de bolo na garganta. Estava se sentindo tonta e entorpecida, incapaz de compreender as milhares de palavras ditas por diversas pessoas envolvidas na situação. Queria saber em quem acreditar, era difícil. Seu pai estava morto e ninguém sabia dizer _por quê _e _como_. Pior ainda, ninguém sabia dizer _quem_. As evidências apontavam para Edward e por mais que Bella não quisesse acreditar, a resposta estava lá. A arma, a promessa que fez em algum momento nessa história, todos os fatos que tornavam verdadeiras demais as acusações. Estava tão cega que não conseguia enxergar a verdade _de verdade_ e seus joelhos fraquejaram no meio do quintal fazendo a americana machucá-los ainda mais quando caiu ajoelhada apertando os braços ao redor da barriga.

O colombiano derrapou para cair de joelhos em frente a Bella e segurar seus braços para que ela levantasse o rosto e o encarasse, mas a americana o empurrou com força enquanto tentava ficar em pé. Lágrimas pesadas caíam por seu rosto vermelho de raiva, lágrimas que ela não queria derramar muito menos queria ter um motivo para derramá-las. Sentir as mãos de Edward em seus braços piorava a situação e ela nem mesmo sentiu ardor em sua pele ferida quando arranhou ainda mais os joelhos a se levantar.

- Você precisa me escutar. - Edward implorou tentando não usar a força física para obrigá-la a ficar.

- Eu já escutei demais por hoje...

- Você não pode acreditar no que eles disseram. Eles não sabem de nada, Bella. Eu não matei Charlie.

- Como eu posso acreditar em você depois do que escutei? Você o queria morto, Edward. E agora conseguiu!

- Outra pessoa o matou.

- Quem?

- Eu não sei!

- Então, por que sua arma estava na cena do crime? Você mesmo me disse que ninguém tocava naquela arma sem sua permissão.

- Eu achava isso, mas... Eu não sei como minha Glock foi parar lá!

- Mas foi parar justamente quando você estava longe daqui e de mim. Era isso que você precisava resolver antes de me encontrar no hotel? Matar meu pai era sua solução para nosso problema? Charlie morto só iria ajudar seu tio e fazê-lo perder o interesse em meu pescoço. Agora tudo faz sentido.

- Sentido? Nada disso faz sentido! Você não pode acreditar nessa _merda_ toda.

- Eu não sei em quem acreditar mais. Desde que eu cheguei aqui foi _porrada_ atrás de _porrada_ e quando eu penso que tudo vai ficar bem, meu pai aparece morto. Morto, Edward! Por sua arma!

- Pelo amor de _Dios_, Bella. Acredite em mim...

- Eu estou cansada em acreditar em você e depois a queda ser maior. Sempre foi assim, desde o começo.

- Dessa vez eu estou falando sério.

- _Dessa vez_?

- Em todas as vezes, mas dessa vez eu nunca fui tão sincero. Eu não matei Charlie.

- Me diga quem o matou que eu acredito em você. - Bella murmurou cansada até mesmo para falar, sua voz saindo fraca e arrastada.

- Eu não posso te dizer isso... - Edward retrucou perdendo as forças por não poder dar aquela resposta.

Era o que Bella estava precisando para perder as esperanças de que tudo não passava de uma grande confusão. O plano de Alice tinha dado mais certo do que ela imaginaria, encaixando algumas peças soltas que não faziam parte do quebra-cabeça, mas que serviram perfeitamente para a figura ficar completa. A parte do coração de Bella que queria acreditar nas palavras de Edward estava ridiculamente reduzida diante de boa parte de sua mente acreditando que ele tinha assassinado seu pai para livrá-la de Javier. Tudo fazia algum tipo de sentido mesmo que de modo errado. Era nessa parte que Alice teve sorte. Jogou uma bomba no relacionamento dos dois sem saber que explodiria com mais intensidade. A americana ainda sentia nojo e vontade de vomitar com o homem em sua frente implorando para que ela acreditasse nele, não nos outros. Ela queria sair daquele lugar e ir para mais longe possível da vida que os dois levaram juntos no último ano.

- Me deixe em paz, Edward. - proferiu tropeçando em direção ao quarto que dividia com Hermita. - Eu cansei dessa brincadeira perversa que você gosta de brincar me usando.

- Eu não estou te usando em brincadeira alguma, Bella. Pelo amor de Deus, você precisa acreditar em mim.

Edward praticamente se rastejava para que ela o escutasse e quando Bella colocou a mão na maçaneta, ele teve que apelar para a força física. Utilizando a vantagem de ser mais forte que ela, segurou seu braço com força e a puxou para longe da porta, chocando seu corpo contra a parede de modo que a cabeça de Bella bateu com força no cimento e ela apertou os olhos soltando um gemido de dor.

- É assim que você quer que eu acredite em você? - ela perguntou sentindo o local da pancada latejar. - Me machucando mais?

- Você não tem noção de como eu te amo e como eu faria qualquer loucura para te salvar dessa _merda_ de vida.

- Você já não fez? Matar meu pai não foi sua maneira doentia de me salvar?

- Eu não matei Charlie! - Edward repetiu aos gritos, apertando ainda mais os dedos ao redor do braço de Bella até que marcas ficassem na pele da morena.

- Você está me machucando. - a americana grunhiu com os olhos ardendo por causa das lágrimas.

- E eu vou continuar te machucando até você acreditar em mim.

Uma mão tocou seu ombro para que ele parasse o que estava fazendo e era Jasper puxando o irmão para se afastar de Bella. A americana soltou um gemido de surpresa quando as mãos de Edward pararam de apertar seus braços e aproveitou para finalmente entrar no quarto quando o moreno era arrastado para longe pelo irmão. Bateu a porta com força e desabou ali mesmo, apertando os joelhos contra seu peito para tentar afastar aquela dor insuportável. Não havia mais como voltar atrás e acreditar que Edward não tinha cometido aquela atrocidade. Bella já tinha visto que o colombiano era capaz de matar por sua causa e tirar Charlie do mapa parecia uma loucura, mas bastante possível de ter sido cometido em nome do amor que ele dizia sentir por ela. Aquele tipo de amor não era o que Bella queria que ele sentisse, muito menos demonstrasse com escolhas erradas.

- Eu preciso falar com ela... - Edward balbuciou tentando se livrar das mãos de Jasper o arrastando de volta para a casa.

- Não, Edward. Você precisa esfriar a cabeça e deixar Bella pensar um pouco.

- Ela realmente acha que eu matei Charlie!

- E você não matou?

- Não! Por que é tão difícil acreditar em mim?

- _Mano_, você disse que mataria Charlie se pudesse e queria livrar Bella do tio Javier. Matar o pai dela parecia ser uma solução...

- Eu não matei Charlie, entendeu? Essa história foi armada para que eu fosse o único suspeito, para me separar de Bella, e eu só consigo pensar em uma pessoa capaz de fazer isso.

- Alice? - Jasper retrucou não tão surpreso assim. Ele mesmo tinha pensado na possibilidade.

- Quem é louca o suficiente para chegar a esse ponto? Se ela tiver alguma coisa a ver com isso, Jasper... Eu lamento desde já, mas você se tornará viúvo caso eu descubra que Alice tem alguma coisa a ver com isso.

- Olha, não vá cometer alguma _merda_ sem pensar antes. Primeiro, deixe Bella pensar mais com calma e só depois decida alguma coisa.

- Ela não vai me escutar, Jazz. Ela não vai querer mais me ver...

- Calma, _hermano_. Tenha calma, só isso.

Jasper soltou Edward quando os dois estavam dentro da casa e o moreno passou direto pela cozinha para se trancar no quarto, não queria mais ver ninguém naquele dia infernal. Tudo começou com a notícia de que seu pai estava morto e a responsabilidade da produção de cocaína estava em suas mãos, agora Bella estava do outro lado do quintal com a idéia firme de que ele era responsável pela morte de Charlie. Edward sentia que a estava perdendo conforme os minutos passavam e nada era resolvido, mas Jasper tinha razão ao dizer que nada poderia se resolvido com a cabeça quente daquela forma. Deixaria a americana pensar com mais calma nos fatos e chegar sozinha a conclusão de que acusá-lo era um absurdo. Por mais que as provas apontassem para Edward, Bella precisava enxergar que o colombiano jamais cometeria uma burrice daquelas quando tanto estava em jogo, principalmente a mulher que ele amava.

A americana ainda estava sentada no chão do quarto quando bateram levemente na porta, fazendo seu corpo contra a madeira tremer por causa da vibração. Ela apertou os olhos querendo sumir daquele lugar com apenas o poder da mente, mas a batidas continuaram e ela não estava mais aguentando.

- Vá embora! - gritou enfurecida com qualquer pessoas que fosse a incomodando.

- Bella, é Jasper. Eu gostaria de falar com você.

Jasper era uma das poucas pessoas que Bella teria estômago para encarar porque ele era justamente o oposto de Edward apesar de o moreno querer que ela acreditasse que o irmão não era tão bonzinho assim. A americana via alguém em quem confiar naquele homem de olhos negros e pele mais clara entre os irmãos, sentindo conforto no jeito que Jasper era sempre gentil e buscava as palavras certas para não machucá-la. Um belo disfarce para o homem frio e de personalidade forte, algo bem ensaiado para ter a confiança de todos ao seu redor. Mais uma _vítima_ do joguinho de Jasper, Bella levantou do chão e abriu a porta para ele entrar no quarto abafado.

- Se Edward te mandou aqui... - ela murmurou limpando os olhos encharcados.

- Não, eu vim porque estava preocupado com você. Sinto muito por seu pai.

- Obrigada.

- Eu sei que é um pouco difícil de você acreditar, mas Edward não matou Charlie.

- Como você tem tanta certeza? Eu te escutei dizer que Edward queria Charlie morto e foi com a arma dele que meu pai foi assassinado. Edward me mostrou aquela pistola uma vez e disse que ninguém tocava nela sem a autorização dele. Como ela foi parar justamente ao lado do corpo de Charlie quando ele... ele...

- Ele disse que faria de tudo para te salvar de tio Javier, eu sei. Edward me contou que vocês iam deixar o país hoje.

- Pois eu vou deixar esse país hoje.

- Como assim?

- Eu não vou suportar ficar aqui e olhar para Edward sabendo que ele matou meu pai.

- _Chica_, Edward te ama.

- O problema é esse. Ele me ama de um modo errado, pois é capaz de matar por minha causa. Ele matou um homem em minha frente, Jasper! O mesmo homem que me olha nos olhos e diz que eu sou sua para sempre foi capaz de atirar na cabeça de um capanga e não sentir remorso algum. Eu não vou suportar mais isso.

- Eu confio em Edward quando ele diz que não matou Charlie.

- Quem matou? Eu estou cansada de escutar que Edward não é o culpado, mas ninguém me apontar o verdadeiro assassino.

- Espere que logo o verdadeiro culpado irá aparecer.

- Não vou esperar mais. Eu irei voltar aos Estados Unidos assim que for possível. Eu nunca pertenci a esse maldito país e ficar aqui será muito pior.

- Como você fará isso?

- Eu darei um jeito.

- Bella, isso é burrice...

- Jasper, você já disse o que tinha a dizer. Por favor, vá embora agora.

Jasper assentiu mesmo que não concordasse em deixá-la sozinha para continuar com as idéias distorcidas e decidida a deixar a Colômbia. Temia que Bella fosse cometer uma burrice muito grande para voltar aos Estados Unidos e enquanto voltava para a casa principal tentou pensar no que ela poderia fazer para obter sucesso na fuga, pensando nas possibilidades de impedi-la de fazer tal burrice.

O que ele não pensou foi que Bella iria recorrer a pessoa menos provável aquela hora, justamente quem ela não queria ver nunca em sua vida. Era uma medida desesperada, feita sem pensar direto, a única forma que ela encontrou de deixar o país sem que ninguém soubesse. Principalmente Edward. Sabia que era uma escolha se volta, mas seus passos de volta à casa principal eram tão decididos que nada além de ansiedade passava na mente da americana. Ela só desejava uma coisa; ir embora daquele país e esquecer tudo que aconteceu enquanto esteve em solo colombiano.

Rose, Emmett e Alice continuavam na cozinha quando Bella retornou à casa e a pequena conversa entre os três cessou ao ver a americana. Rosalie foi a primeira a se manifestar ao levantar com certa dificuldade e se aproximar de Bella para abraçá-la, mas o passo para trás que a morena deu a fez entender que ela não queria nenhum tipo de contato mais íntimo no momento. Apesar de as das se darem bem desde que se conheceram, elas ainda não tinha esse tipo de amizade para trocar uma carícia com esse nível de intimidade. Rose limitou-se a imitar o gesto que Bella fez ao consolá-la mais cedo; segurou sua mão esquerda e sorriu discretamente para confortá-la.

- Bella, acredite nele... - ela tentou dizer, mas a americana balançou a cabeça negativamente e se soltou a mão de Rose.

- Eu posso falar com você um instante, Alice? - Bella proferiu sem conseguir acreditar que estava tão calma em um momento tão importante.

Emmett e Rosalie trocaram um olhar de apreensão quando escutaram Bella dizer que gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com Alice. Não era novidade alguma que as duas nunca se deram bem e o motivo era o filho mais velho da família Cullen. Por isso mesmo que Rose quis saber o que elas poderiam ter para falar no meio daquela situação tensa que todos se encontravam, mas contentou-se em observá-las deixar a cozinha e sentir o bebê se mexer nervoso dentro de sua barriga de nove meses. Até mesmo a criança que ainda não nasceu sabia que algo muito errado estava ocorrendo quando Alice e Bella entraram no escritório vazio e cheirando a produto químico.

Elas trocaram um olhar breve antes de Alice sentar na cadeira confortável e indicar as duas cadeiras em sua frente. A postura de cada uma remetia a uma reunião importante de negócios e talvez fosse assim mesmo que Bella estivesse se sentindo quando sentou em uma das cadeiras disponível e respirou fundo. Tudo dentro daquela escritório lembrava Edward, podia até mesmo jurar que a cadeira que Alice estava sentada tinha o cheiro dele que ficou impregnado no couro desde o dia que Bella lhe fez uma surpresa para relaxá-lo de uma negociação estressante. Não podia se apegar a esse tipo de lembrança quando sua intenção com aquela "reunião" era apagar Edward de vez de sua vida.

- Eu queria te pedir uma coisa. - a americana disse, finalmente. Um sorriso de satisfação surgiu no rosto de Alice.

- O que, exatamente?

- Me tire daqui, Alice. Eu sei que você tem o poder de mandar qualquer pessoa para qualquer país em um estalar de dedos e é isso que eu te peço. Por mais que eu te odeie, que você tenha transformado minha vida em um inferno desde que e cheguei aqui, eu não iria te pedir algo tão importante se não tivesse realmente precisando se sua ajuda e eu estou.

- Você está pedindo minha ajuda... Interessante.

- Pode me encher de drogas para eu carregar até a China se você quiser tanto continuar me ferrando, mas pelo menos me tire desse país, dessa casa.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou te tirar daqui sem você precisar ser _mula_.

- O que...

- Considere como um pedido de desculpas por tudo que eu já te fiz. - Alice respondeu antes mesmo que a dúvida surgisse. - Hoje à noite você irá embarcar para onde você quiser ir.

- San Diego. - Bella disse sem pensar duas vezes. - Eu quero voltar pra casa.

- Então, para casa você irá voltar.

Não precisaram selar o acordo com um aperto de mão. Bella não voltaria atrás na idéia de "fugir" da Colômbia para não precisar mais encarar o assassino de seu pai que, supostamente, fez aquilo por amor a ela, e Alice estava mais que satisfeita com o desfecho do plano. Matou dois coelhos com um tiro só; fez Charlie pagar pela prisão de seu pai e separou de vez Edward e Bella. Agora sim as coisas estavam começando a ficar boas para ela.

**.**

**.**


	32. Capítulo XXXI

**N/A:**

**Eu estou viva! Demorou muito, mas a atualização de QI aconteceu. Eu não abandonei a fic como muita gente pensou e me perguntou, simplesmente não estava dando pra sentar e escrever. **

**Minha rotina é de 8h em pé num cozinha, tem dias que eu vou dormir às 20h de tão cansada que chego, fora que eu trabalho domingo também. Minha mente não estava processando, mas saiu, gente! O importante é que saiu. Espero que o próximo não demore uma gestação para ser escrito. Mas eu vou finalizar QI. Palavra de autora!**

**Betado por Line Lins (cheia de idéias mirabolantes).**

**Show me the love, estava com saudade de vocês! **

* * *

.

.

Quase oito horas. Esse foi o tempo que Edward deu até que Bella se acalmasse e ele pudesse conversar sobre o que realmente aconteceu. Ele tinha certeza de que Alice tinha aprontado aquela para separar os dois e enquanto a americana ainda acreditava que ele era o culpado, Edward iria repassar na mente tudo o que faria para Alice sofrer. Não teria piedade alguma. Foi-se o tempo em que ele ainda não tinha metido uns tapas na cara da amante - em um momento não-sexual - por ela ser mulher, parente e casada com seu irmão mais novo. O tipo de pessoa que só pensa no próprio interesse e é capaz de fazer absurdos como aquele, não merece o mínimo de consideração e, no caso de Alice, não era digna de respeito algum.

Quando ele finalmente deixou o quarto e cruzou o quintal em direção ao quarto de Bella, estava começando a escurecer e o silêncio ao redor era sinistro. Por mais que fosse um dia agitado na fazenda, tudo estava calmo, exatamento como o ditado; a calmaria antes da tempestante. Porque muito barulho seria feito assim que Edward descobrisse o que havia acontecido durante o tempo em que ficou trancado no quarto, e até mesmo dormiu um pouco diante do cansaço no qual estava. Dois dias dirigindo entre a fazenda e o centro de Medellín, recebendo notícias que mudaram sua vida e lidando com as consequências, não era pra menos que ele estivesse destruído. As batidas fracas na porta eram reflexo do cansaço que ainda estava sentindo.

Não houve resposta imediata e Edward já esperava por isso. Insistiu. Mais duas batidas e o silêncio continuava. Bateu com mais força, usando o punho cerrado ao invés dos nós dos dedos. Pensou em chamar por ela, mas se Bella escutasse sua voz aí mesmo que não iria abrir a porta. Porém, a falta de resposta o deixava louco, a raiva crescendo junto com a força que usava nas batidas. Então, resolveu meter a mão na maçaneta e, para sua surpresa, encontrou a porta destrancada. E o quarto completamente vazio. Inclusive o guarda-roupa onde as coisas de Bella deveriam estar.

O moreno caminhou com passos largos até o móvel de portas abertas, escancarando de vez para tentar compreender o que via. As roupas que Bella usava já não estavam dobradas ou penduradas em cabides, e no canto do guarda-roupa havia apenas uma peça de roupa; o vestido que ele comprou para ela usar no jantar de aniversário. Tirando esse resquício, parecia que a morena não habitava mais o lugar e essa idéia fez o coração de Edward se apertar até não restar mais nenhuma fibra relaxada. Que merda Bella tinha feito? Ele não queria pensar no óbvio, mas estava na cara. O quarto não tinha mais nenhum objeto que pertencesse a ela, a não ser pela única coisa material que ele lhe dera. Era como se Bella quisesse deixar bem claro que o deixou no passado.

O ódio que cresceu dentro do colombiano o fez agarrar o vestido e deixar o quarto enquanto o apertava entre os dedos. Seus passos apressados levaram Edward até a cozinha, onde não encontrou ninguém que pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo, contudo ele não descansaria. Olhou rapidamente dentro da casa, continuou sem resposta, não parou. Sua cabeça rodava com a possibilidade de ser verdade; Bella o deixou. Fugiu da fazenda ainda acreditando que ele havia matado Charlie e não deu sequer a chance de Edward se explicar. Se bem que, não havia explicação. Ele disse tudo que sabia, porém, ainda não era suficiente para a americana acreditar. Dizer que a amava não pareceu suficiente e a cada passo sem rumo que ele dava, a certeza de que a perdeu era maior.

Um barulho na cozinha chamou sua atenção quando ele estava parado na entrada da casa - o vestido de Bella firme em sua mão. Poderia ser qualquer pessoa que habitava a casa, mas ele só conseguia pensar que era ela, Bella, a mulher que ele amava insanamente e tinha roubado 90% do seu coração quando acreditou em outra pessoa e não nele. Correu para o cômodo que vinha o barulho e assustou a cozinheira mais velha quando entrou de repente dando passos pesados. Hermita estava bebendo um copo d'água com açúcar para se acalmar de tudo que passou nas últimas horas, mas a tensão só aumentou ao ver o patrão agarrado com o vestido que Bella havia deixado na Colômbia. Sua mão trêmula segurando o copo denunciaram tudo que ela estava sentindo e quando Edward murmurou "não" balançando a cabeça, ela desabou no choro.

- Hermita... - o moreno disse segurando os braços da senhora sem força.

- Eu tentei, _señor_. Juro que tentei. - a cozinheira balbuciava entre as lágrimas grossas descendo sem parar. - Mas ela não me escutou.

- Onde ela está agora?

- De volta.

- De volta? - Edward retrucou ainda confuso.

- Para casa. No estrangeiro, _señor_.

Edward se sentiu tonto e seus dedos nos braços de Hermita ficaram dormentes, gradativamente seus braços e o restante do corpo perdendo qualquer tato com o mundo ao redor. "_Aquela era a sensação de morrer?_" ele pensou buscando por ar e tendo dificuldade para fazer o oxigênio chegar aos seus pulmões cansados. Pois era assim que ele se sentiu quando Hermita confirmou que Bella tinha ido embora. Morrendo. Sem vida. Sem sentido algum. Se dessem dez tiros em seu peito ou esfaqueassem todo o seu corpo, o colombiano não seria capaz de sentir dor alguma. Dor maior ele estava sentindo por dentro, no local em que o sangue pulsava frenético e fazia essa parte de seu corpo bater acelerada. Sua _chica_ havia o deixado.

- Mas... como? - conseguiu dizer após segundos que pareciam horas.

- Ela não me explicou direito, só disse que tentaria entrar em contato comigo quando chegasse em casa.

- Como? Quem a ajudou?

- Eu não faço idéia, _señor_. A última vez que eu vi a _chica_ ela estava conversando com a _señora _Rose e...

A expressão de Hermita mudou e ela levou as duas para tapar a boca como se tivesse levado um grande susto. Quem se assustou foi Edward, pois aquilo significava que a cozinheira sabia de algo, mas não queria dizer. Ou temia. Mesmo assim, o moreno respirou fundo e buscou paciência para lidar com a senhora que certamente o ajudaria mais uma vez.

- Hermita, se você sabe alguma coisa... - mas ela negou com a cabeça ainda tapando a boca. - Quem ajudou Bella a deixar o país?

- Eu não posso, _señor._

- Por quê? Foi Jasper? Ele ajudou Bella, foi isso?

- Não. _Señor_ Jasper não tem nada a ver com isso... eu acho.

- Acha?

- Pelo amor de _Dios, señor_.

- Pelo amor de _Dios_ digo eu! - Edward bradou deixando a paciência esvair. - Se você sabe quem ajudou Bella, é melhor me dizer porque se eu descobrir de outra forma vai ser muito pior.

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas vi Bella entrar no escritório com a _señora_ Alice no final da tarde e depois... Bem, ela veio me dizer que estava indo embora.

- Alice?

- É loucura, eu sei, mas... A _señora_ Alice seria capaz de qualquer coisa para se livrar de Bella e o _señor_ sabe disso.

- Eu sei... - o moreno murmurou cambaleando até o banco mais perto.

O turbilhão de sentimentos e pensamentos fizeram Edward esquecer por um momento que estava segurando o vestido de Bella e a peça caiu no chão sujo da cozinha. Dessa vez não tinha dificuldade para respirar, simplesmente não estava mais conseguindo inspirar e encher o peito de ar. A boca entreabriu alguns milímetros e o moreno soltou o pouco ar que tinha guardado, processando a informação que não queria fazer sentido em sua mente. Mas tinha todo o nexo do mundo. E sem dizer nada, Edward deixou a cozinha e correu para o andar superior da casa.

Alice estava penteando os longos fios negros quando a porta do quarto bateu contra a parede a assustando. Antes que a colombiana tivesse noção do que estava acontecendo, uma mão segurou seu pescoço e chocou sua cabeça contra o espelho de corpo inteiro atrás dela. Ao abrir os olhos após sentir uma pontada, viu a face de Edward transparecendo toda a raiva que aquele homem sentia, agora que tinha conhecimento sobre o destino de Bella.

- O que é isso? - Alice tentou dizer mesmo sufocada mesmo que apenas uma mão estivesse apertando seu pescoço. - Tá louco?

- Você deveria saber que eu não iria ficar quieto quando soubesse.

- Soubesse o quê?

- Você é incrível, Alice. - Edward riu balançando a cabeça e apertou com mais força o delicado pescoço da mulher.

- Eu te fiz um favor te separando daquela _putana_ americana. Quem te garante que ela só estava _dando_ para você? Ela e Jasper pareciam muito próximos...

Tocar no assunto sobre a amizade de Bella e Jasper terminou de descontrolar o moreno, e Edward pediu auxílio a mão livre para esganar Alice, apertando sua garganta sem piedade. Os olhos da mulher já estavam vermelhos e lacrimejando conforme o ar escapava de seus pulmões, e para piorar sua situação, Edward utilizou toda a força para tirar os pés descalços de Alice do chão. Estava vendo a vida deixar o corpo da mulher e o espirito da vingança finalmente domando seu peito. Matar Alice não iria trazer Bella de volta e muito menos faria com que lhe perdoasse, porém, iria aliviar o ódio antes que ele explodisse.

Sua vingança só não foi bem sucedida porque alguém o puxou com força para longe de Alice e Edward chocou as costas contra a cômoda.

- Você perdeu a _porra_ do juízo? - Jasper perguntou o empurrando pelo peito.

- Esse louco queria me matar! - Alice balbuciou tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Cala a boca, Alice! - homem retrucou aos gritos para a esposa.

Edward não estava convencido a abrandar e não queria deixar Alice sair daquele quarto viva. Mas quando tentou avançar novamente, Jasper o segurou e o prendeu contra a cômoda com o antrebraço em seu pescoço o impedindo de se mexer.

- Alice é louca e você bem sabe disso. - murmurou olhando nos olhos de Edward. - Você só vai sair perdendo se matá-la.

- Ela tirou Bella do país! - Edward retrucou gritando, mas sua garganta contraiu quando seus olhos quiseram se manifestar com lágrimas de ódio. - Eu perdi a mulher de minha vida por causa dela...

- Matá-la não vai trazer Bella de volta, _hermano_. Nós já perdemos pessoas demais hoje e eu não vou deixar que você suje suas mãos com o sangue dessa louca.

- Eu tô pouco me _fodendo_ se ela sua esposa. Eu vou matá-la!

- É o que veremos. - Alice anunciou engatilhando a arma em direção aos dois.

Enquanto os irmãos discutiam se valia a pena assassinar Alice, a morena aproveitou que estava perto do criado-mudo e pegou a pistola 38 que ficava guardada para emergências. Escutar Edward falar como havia perdido a mulher de sua vida a fez perder a cabeça, pois em sua mente, ela sim era a mulher da vida do moreno, a única importante, que esteve ao seu lado desde o começo. Não qualquer _vagabundinha_ que caiu de para-quedas na vida dele. Se não fosse para tê-lo só para ela, ninguém mais o teria então.

- Abaixe a arma. - Jasper pediu mais calmo do que esperado.

- Cala você a boca, Jasper. Meu assunto é com Edward.

- Deixa ela meter uma bala no meio de minha _cara_. - Edward disse se colocando na frente da colombiana. - Vai, Alice. Me mata.

- Você sabe que eu não tenho medo. Eu vou te matar, Edward.

- Mata mesmo. Você já me fez perder a única coisa que importava.

- Não fale naquela vagabunda! - a mulher gritou insana e seu dedo no gatilho tremeu para apertá-lo. - Ela não te ama como eu sempre amei, _lover_. Eu sou a mulher de sua vida! Não ela!

- Você é uma louca mimada e egoísta.

- Abaixe essa arma, Alice. - Jasper pediu novamente alheio ao assunto que dizia respeito a ele também.

- O pai dela te roubou. Ela deixou o país na primeira briguinha que vocês tiveram. É esse tipo de mulher que você quer ao seu lado? _Eu_ estive ao seu lado durante todos esses anos em que tio Carlisle não te dava a chance de mostrar que você realmente queria tomar conta dos negócios. Eu nunca te deixei mesmo casada com o idiota do seu irmão, mesmo quando você estava _comendo_ todas as vagabundas de Medellín, e é assim que você me trata?

- Você é louca... - Edward murmurou sem acreditar que Alice tinha atingido o nível clínico de loucura.

- Louca por você! Pelo o que nós temos!

- _Tivemos_! Eu juro que te mato na primeira oportunidade que tiver. Você vai pagar por tudo o que fez contra Bella!

Jasper reforçou as mãos segurando Edward pois sabia que o irmão já estava no limite. Qualquer palavra a mais que Alice dissesse o iria fazer explodir e cumprir o prometido; se vingar por tudo que ela já tinha feito a americana. Por mais que a mulher merecesse pagar, ainda assim havia o nome da família para honrar. Não permitiria que o _hermano_ cometesse mais uma bobagem e colocasse tudo a perder. O clima entre os Cullen já estava pesado demais e outra morte só iria piorar a situação na fazenda. Empurrou novamente Edward contra a cômoda e olhou por cima do ombro para Alice apontando a arma para os dois, oscilando entre a face do marido e do amante.

- Me entregue a arma e nós podemos encerrar esse assunto aqui. - Jasper pediu esticando a mão para Alice e ela levantou a pistola para centralizar no rosto do homem. - Estou falando sério, Alice.

- Eu também. Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida. Saia da frente, _querido_.

Em um momento de desespero, Edward conseguiu se soltar do irmão distraído e deu três passos em direção a Alice antes do disparo pará-lo. A bala de calibre 38 raspou o braço esquerdo do moreno e cravou na parede atrás dele. Edward sentiu a pele queimar e o sangue esquentando ao sair da ferida que o tiro de raspão abriu, e apesar de acostumado com aquela dor, ainda assim sua mão apertou o local por instinto. Alice tinha uma das melhores pontarias que ele conhecia e o moreno não entendia como ela havia errado. Se realmente quisesse matar o amante, bastava um tiro no meio da testa e Edward estaria morto. Mas vários fatores a fizeram errar o tiro, deixando apenas mais uma futura cicatriz para a coleção do moreno.

A pistola caiu no chão quando Alice relaxou a mão e viu que havia errado o tiro. Não era possível. Desde 14 anos atirava e raramente errava o alvo, justamente quando precisava ser um tiro certeiro, a bala atingiu uma região que no máximo deixou um arranhão na pele de Edward. Ficou tão incrédula com seu erro que deu a oportunidade para Jasper agarrá-la pela cintura e prendê-la antes que a mulher continuasse com aquela loucura.

- Saia daqui agora, Edward! - Jasper gritou cansado de ser o mediador daquela confusão.

Apesar de a sede de vingança ainda existir naquele homem, Edward deixou o quarto do casal e retornou a cozinha da casa. Hermita ainda estava no local e escutou o tiro vindo após alguns gritos e barulhos estranhos. Ver o patrão com a mão suja de sangue segurando o local em que provavelmente foi atingido a fez correr desesperada para ajudá-lo, o ajudando a sentar no banco.

- O _señor_ está bem?

- Não foi nada... - Edward murmurou tirando a mão da ferida pela primeira vez e vendo que não parava de sangrar.

- É melhor o _señor_ ir ao hospital, não acha? - a cozinheira sugeriu usando um pano de prato para ajudar a estancar o sangue.

- Provavelmente... _Mierda_! Eu já volto, _Mita_.

Sem perceber, Edward tinha chamado a cozinheira pelo apelido que Bella usava e os dois trocaram um olhar rápido quando perceberam isso. Era bem verdade que a americana havia afetado o modo que o patrão via sua subordinada mesmo após anos a encontrando pelos cômodos da casa. Os dois nunca haviam trocado mais do que algumas palavras como "Sim, _señor_" e "Obrigada", tudo mudando quando uma mulher surgiu na vida de ambos ao mesmo tempo e promoveu tantas transformações. Agora, Bella havia deixado as duas pessoas que mais se importavam com ela e não estava presente para ver o jeito carinhoso que Hermita tocou o rosto cansado do homem que viu crescer, antes de Edward deixar a casa com o pano amarrado no braço ferido.

O estado de estupor passou quando Jasper tentou arrastá-la para fora do quarto. Alice finalmente se tocou do que havia acontecido e tentou se soltar do marido, gritando e se debatendo para que os braços ao redor de seu corpo pequeno afrouxassem e ela pudesse "fugir". Para onde, Não sabia. Queria apenas correr atrás de Edward, convencê-lo de que era loucura querer a americana, quando ela era a única mulher que se importava de verdade com ele. A colombiana tinha perdido de vez as faculdades mentais e Jasper precisava fazer algo a respeito. Por isso apertou os braços da mulher com a força triplicada e estapeou o rosto de Alice, a fazendo cair como um peso morto na cama do casal. Se Alice tinha perdido o controle, Jasper tinha perdido a paciência de vez.

- Louco! - ela gritou avançando para esmurrar o peito do marido, mas Jasper foi rápido e segurou seus braços no alto antes de torce-los para as costas da mulher. - Me solte! Socorro!

- Cansei de aturar suas maluquices, Alice.

Sem dizer mais nada, Jasper arrastou Alice para fora sem se importar que ela pudesse se machucar enquanto desciam a escada com pressa e os pés da colombiana tropeçavam nos degraus. Alice gritava a pleno pulmões pedido de ajuda e Hermita tapou os ouvidos para não precisar presenciar a decadência da mulher mais gananciosa que conheceu, permanecendo na cozinha até que a porta da frente batesse e os gritos ficassem mais longes e baixos. Certamente o _señor_ Jasper havia arrastado a esposa para a garagem e a cozinheira não queria imaginar qual destino a colombiana iria ter. Perdeu a oportunidade de ver Alice ser atirada no banco traseiro do carro de Jasper e esmurrar o vidro blindado quando o homem a trancou enquanto sentava no banco do motorista.

Desesperada, Alice avançou no pescoço do marido quando ele enfiou a chave na ignição, mas Jasper não estava tão desatento como ela pensou. Assim que sentiu as unhas cravando em sua pele, o homem segurou o pulso frágil da esposa e torceu até Alice gritar de dor, caindo de volta no banco traseiro sem forças para se soltar. O olhar que ele a lançou ao soltar sua mão bruscamente, fez a mulher entender que dessa vez Jasper não estava brincando. Alice poderia achar que o marido era idiota e fácil de enganar, contudo, todos esses anos ele estava um passo a frente e apenas esperando a oportunidade certa para mostrar sua verdadeira face. A próxima parada seria na _Clínica Psiquiátrica Nuestra Señora Del Sagrado Corazon_, onde certamente Alice iria ficar por um bom tempo...

Os funcionários do Hospital Universitário Pablo Tobón Uribe já estavam acostumados com os pacientes chegando com tiros em diversas partes do corpo e alegando assalto, bala perdida ou briga de bar. Ninguém nunca era o portador da arma apesar de a cidade ser um dos berços do tráfico internacional, e os médicos também pouco se importavam após horas intermináveis de plantão. "Bala perdida no centro da cidade" foi a desculpa que Edward deu ao entrar na emergência com um pano amarrado no braço, e, depois de quase 2h esperando para ser atendido, ele recebeu os 5 pontos falsos no corte que a balão de raspão abriu e foi liberado para retornar caso o antibiótico não funcionasse. Em caso de dor, o melhor remédio seria doses de vodka barata até atingir o estado de dormência, pois nem mesmo uma sutura infeccionada seria capaz de remendar a ferida aperta bem fundo em seu _peito_. Mais do que um tiro, o moreno tinha levado uma facada no coração com aquela história de Bella deixar o país.

E sua noite não poderia ficar mais intensa quando ele retornou à fazenda após dirigir o mais devagar possível. Não queria retornar ao local, não queria deitar na cama que ainda tinha o perfume da pele que já lhe fazia falta, não iria acordar no dia seguinte sabendo que _ela_ não estaria por perto. Se pudesse, adiaria para sempre o "dia seguinte", mas era impossível; estava fora do seu alcance. Sem coragem, destruído e cansado - mais mentalmente do que fisicamente - Edward finalmente estacionou na garagem e desligou o carro adiando mais um pouco ainda sentado no banco do motorista. Batidas no seu vidro assustaram o homem e ele apertou os olhos cansado demais para reconhecer logo um dos capangas mais antigos daquela fazenda. Paolo estava parado ao lado do carro e segurava uma arma na mão.

- _Buenas_, _señor_ Edward. - disse quando o moreno saiu do carro.

- _Buenas_, Paolo. Algum problema?

- Eu sei de algo que é de muito interesse ao _señor_. - "ele saberia aonde Bella estava?" foi o primeiro pensamento de Edward. - A localização do _señor_ Javier.

- Você sabe onde meu tio está?

- _Si_. Calle 96, em Carrera.

- Perto do Parque Juanes de La Paz?

- _Si_. Um dos _raspachinos_ mora perto de onde o _señor_ Javier está e o viu entrando em uma casa hoje pela manhã.

- Interessante... - Edward murmurou processando a informação. - Obrigado pela informação, Paolo.

- De nada, _señor_. E creio que isso lhe pertence. - o homem de mais de cinquenta anos disse entregando a arma para o colombiano.

Era a pistola encontrada junto ao corpo de Charlie. A Glock 380 cromada que havia sido seu presente de 23 anos e agora motivou o fim do único relacionamento importante em sua vida. O cartucho ainda tinha 10 das 15 balas que o enchiam desde que comprou e Edward tentou relembrar quem foram os receptores daquelas 5 balas ao decorrer dos 4 anos que a possuía.

Porém, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza; uma das 10 munições restantes estava destinada a eliminar Javier de uma vez desta vida.

.

.


	33. Capítulo XXXII

**Eu ACHO que dessa vez não demorou muito, né? Também, estou trabalhando nesse capítulo desde que postei o anterior. Mas vamos lá! **

**O próximo é o último! * chora no cantinho * Qual será o desfecho desse casal _caliente_? Bella volta para Colômbia? Edward consegue provar sua inocência? Eu finalmente conseguirei finalizar essa fic depois de quase 3 anos escrevendo? Veremos no próximo capítulo, enquanto isso...**

**SHOW ME THE LOVE! **

* * *

**.**

**.**

Os trajes da mulher não condiziam com o clima da cidade. A Califórnia não era um dos estados mais frios dos Estados Unidos, e San Diego estava próximo demais do México. Mesmo assim, durante o inverno era preciso pelo menos um casaco pesado e botas quentes para se proteger. O frio congelou as pernas de Bella quando ela desceu do avião no qual havia passado as últimas 9 horas, porém a morena parecia não se importar de estar congelando. Seu vestido fino e suas sandálias de couro sujas de terra chamavam a atenção dos outros passageiros, contudo, a americana seguia de cabeça erguida até a parte do estacionamento onde os táxis esperavam, a bolsa com seus poucos pertences colada ao corpo. Em sua mão direita havia apenas uma nota de 50 dólares - "presente" de despedida que Alice deu para a morena se virar quando chegasse aos Estados Unidos - e ela entrou no primeiro carro disponível.

- Boulevard Beyer, San Ysidro. - anunciou o endereço sem cerimônia.

A sensação de dar seu antigo endereço ativou a ansiedade que até então estava controlada e o coração de Bella voltou a bater desde que deixou a fazenda para trás. Lágrimas grossas desciam sem controle por seus olhos e a morena não fez questão de enxugá-las. Precisava desabafar o peso que se instalou em seu peito desde que descobriu que seu pai estava morto e que, talvez, Edward tivesse algo a ver com isso. Chorava sem saber o que pensar direito, chorava porque o arrependimento de ter fugido se instalou em sua mente, lágrimas caíam porque estava confusa. E se Edward realmente não tivesse matado Charlie? Se a americana tivesse acreditado naquela mentira tramada somente para separá-los e agora perdera o homem de sua vida? Às vezes Bella queria acreditar que o moreno era o culpado para a dor da perca fosse menor. Afinal, se ela tivesse deixado tudo que eles tiveram por causa de uma mentira, não iria se perdoar mais. Seus olhos vermelhos desaguando durante todo o caminho era a certeza de que no fundo ela sabia que estava fazendo besteira.

Nem mesmo conseguiu prestar atenção nas avenidas conhecidas por seus olhos enquanto o táxi se aproximava do bairro pobre que morou até o ano anterior. Seus olhos ficaram fechados durante todo o percurso, pois sua mente cruelmente a fazia reviver os últimos momentos de felicidade ao lado do moreno. Escutá-lo dizer que a amava justamente quando a americana mais precisou foi perfeito demais, e incrivelmente em 48 horas tudo desmoronou com as novidades nada bem vindas. Carlisle morto, Javier fora da prisão querendo a cabeça de Charlie, Edward supostamente fazendo esse favor ao tio. Ela só queria a verdade, mas agora estava a milhares de quilômetros de distância dela, exatamente na rua que costumava ser a que ela habitava. As mesmas casas mal-cuidadas, o mesmo clima pesado que fez o taxista deixá-la na primeira esquina movimentada antes que algum assaltante o abordasse como era costumeiro na área. Bella jogou a nota de cinquenta dólares mesmo a corrida ter dado menos e pisou em solo americano sem sentir a sensação de estar em casa.

"_Minha casa é onde estão as pessoas que eu amo..._" ela disse a Edward a alguns dias e a frase não poderia fazer mais sentido do que aquele momento. Ela não pertencia mais a San Diego. Sua casa era ao lado de Edward. Estava arrependida, em pedacinhos impossíveis de serem colados juntos novamente, morrendo de medo do que poderia acontecer se ficasse ou se voltasse. Como esquecê-lo? Como perdoá-lo depois de todas as provas a forçando a acreditar na verdade imposta? Como seria perdoado se estivesse enganada? Tantas perguntas, respostas impossíveis de serem encontradas quando a morena se encontrava parada na mesma esquina olhando para a rua calma em sua frente. _Sua_ rua.

- Bella?

A voz com sotaque americano chamou sua atenção para voltar a realidade. Jurava que estava em Medellín e a qualquer momento um Volvo prata iria parar e de seu interior sairia o homem com sorriso de canto e barba cerrada sempre presente. Mas apesar de o homem que se aproximava ter a pele morena como os colombianos, seus traços eram nitidamente de descentes de mexicanos como a maioria das pessoas que moravam perto da fronteira.

- Paul? - ela retrucou vasculhando na sua mente o nome daquele homem que conhecia.

- _Cara!_ O que aconteceu com você? Há quase um ano você desapareceu do nado, o Jacob não sabia onde você tinha se metido, nem seu pai...

_Jacob_.

Seu "namorado", que agora ela não sabia como classificá-lo. Muita coisa tinha acontecido naquele ano em que foi forçada a viver na Colômbia e Bella não saberia como reagir quando encontrasse Jacob e explicasse tudo que aconteceu. _Ou quase tudo_...

- Jacob... Onde ele está? - a morena perguntou interrompendo Paul.

- Trabalhando.

- Na oficina do senhor Basco?

- Isso... Você quer que eu te leve lá?

- Por favor.

O homem entregou um capacete velho para Bella e ligou a moto quando ela montou na garupa e segurou em sua cintura. A oficina da família de Jacob ficava a algumas quadras dali e Bella poderia ir muito bem andando, mas encontrar um velho amigo e aceitar sua carona lhe dava a sensação de que aos poucos as coisas iam normalizando. Seu coração ainda estava em pedaços, mas ela teria que aceitar que sua vida tinha voltado a funcionar na cidade californiana.

A oficina não estava cheia quando Paul estacionou a moto na entrada e guardou o capacete que Bella entregou. "Basco's Workshop" dizia o letreiro já gasto pelo tempo e a morena soltou um suspiro para se preparar para o reencontro com a família que tantas vezes a acolheu quando Charlie estava ausente. Seu namoro com Jacob poderia não ter sido o mais longo, mas o seis meses que conviveu com os Basco já foram suficiente para ela se sentir mais um pouco em casa. Queria reencontrar a senhora Basco com seu jeito de "madre mexicana" e receber um abraço materno que certamente a faria lembrar da cozinheira colombiana, mas Bella não deixou que as lágrimas de saudade - e arrependimento - inundassem seus olhos. Se concentrou no presente e nem mesmo esperou Paul para entrar na oficina.

O sininho fez barulho quando a morena abriu a porta do estabelecimento e a recepcionista folheando uma revista levantou os olhos para ela. Era uma garota loira bastante nova que Bella não conhecia, substituindo Irina que deixou de trabalhar na oficina naquele ano que passou, e ela cumprimentou Paul com um sorriso quando o homem se aproximou do balcão.

- Olá, Jane. Jacob está?

- Saiu a pouco tempo. - ela respondeu mascando o chiclete de modo que estava irritando Bella.

- Mas o senhor Basco está? Ou a senhora Basco... Qualquer um dos dois. - Bella retrucou impaciente.

- O senhor Basco está no escritório... O que está acontecendo?

Antes que alguém respondesse a pobre garota, Bella fez o caminho já conhecido por seus pés e segurou a maçaneta da porta do escritório, soltando o ar pela boca. Não podia simplesmente abrir a porta e surgir como um fantasma assombrando as pessoas do passado, mas estava ansiosa para rever todos e recomeçar sua vida em San Diego. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e deu duas batidas na porta antes de abri-la. Sentado na poltrona escura, mexendo no _laptop_, um senhor próximo dos 60 anos olhou por cima das lentes dos óculos e levou alguns segundos para processar a imagem em sua frente.

- B-Bella?

Billy ficou de pé ainda boquiaberto com a mulher parada em sua frente segurando a maçaneta com a mão trêmula de nervosismo. Havia mais de um ano desde que viu pela última vez o sorriso meio infantil da morena e depois de tantos dias ajudando o filho a procurá-la, não imaginou que fosse revê-la. Viva, ainda por cima. Cada vez que o celular de Jacob tocava, todos da família e que conheciam Bella esperavam receber a notícia de que a mulher foi encontrada morta em algum bairro de San Diego. Porém, Bella estava em sua frente e - apesar de alguns machucados serem visíveis - estava bem.

- Bella! - ele disse se aproximando e a puxando para dentro do escritório. - O que... Onde você estava esse tempo todo?

- É complicado, senhor Basco. Mas eu voltei. - ela respondeu balançando a cabeça e sentindo o nó descer pela garganta apertando seu músculos do esôfago.

- Voltou de onde? Nós pensamos que você estivesse morta! Jacob pensou que... Deus! Jacob! Ele já sabe que você voltou?

- Não. Eu acabei de chegar em San Diego e encontrei o Paul perto de casa, então resolvi procurar vocês.

- Sente-se, por favor. Ele não deve estar muito longe daqui.

E Bella esperou retorcendo as mãos de ansiedade enquanto o senhor Basco informava ao filho que ele precisava voltar à oficina para encontrar uma pessoa "importante", preferindo esperar para Jacob ver com os próprios olhos quem era a tal pessoa. De todos que ela reencontraria, Jacob sem dúvida era o que mais Bella "temia". Queria logo revê-lo e saber o que sentiria, como seu coração iria reagir, o que Edward significaria agora que ela estava voltando ao caminho certo. Sem dívida para pagar, sem pessoas perigosas querendo sua cabeça.

Longos minutos passaram enquanto eles esperavam. Billy não queria fazer nenhum tipo de pergunta antes que o filho chegasse, pois Jacob foi o que mais sofreu com o sumiço repentino de Bella. Foi ele quem informou o desaparecimento à polícia, que a procurou nos lugares mais prováveis e improváveis também; que ia dormir com o celular debaixo do travesseiro para o caso de alguém ter alguma notícia dela, qualquer uma. E a cada dia que passava daquele ano, e nenhuma novidade chegava ao seu conhecimento, ele perdia um pouco a esperança, mas nunca por completo. No fundo ele ainda esperava que Bella reaparecesse como se nada tivesse acontecido e colocando um ponto final naquele pesadelo. Talvez essa esperança o fez correr de volta à oficina e abrir a porta do escritório _esperando_ encontrar a mulher que ele já não lembrava mais como era.

Bella ficou em pé, mas permaneceu parada quando Jacob fez o mesmo. Os dois conversavam pelos olhares e buscavam aspectos no outro que informasse que aquele reencontro era verdadeiro. O moreno mexia os olhos com pressa através do rosto de Bella, notando alguns traços diferentes, a pele mais morena e gasta pelo sol excessivo, alguns arranhões, olheiras fundas informando que suas últimas noites não foram as mais bem dormidas, porém, nada disso importava. Era Bella que estava em sua frente e ele quase correu para abraçá-la e ter certeza de que ela havia voltado.

Não era a mesma coisa. Bella sabia que aqueles braços ao redor de seu corpo não pertenciam a quem deveria e isso machucava ainda mais. Respirou fundo para impedir de chorar como a covarde que era por ter deixado o homem que amava por causa de uma mentira bem bolada O aroma que exalava do dono daquele abraço não era o que ela queria sentir. Não havia cheiro de cigarro saindo de sua camisa, misturado com o perfume másculo e bem harmonizado com o cheiro natural que a pele morena tinha. Era um perfume que ela conhecia, mas que agora não agradava. Não fazia seu coração acelerar e depois bater lentamente com o estupor gostoso que antigamente ele lhe causava. Seu nariz e seu coração estavam mal-acostumados e isso sim fez Bella derramar a primeira lágrima quando Jacob a soltou e segurou seu rosto.

- Graças a Deus você está viva. - ele murmurou dando um sorriso de alívio. - Onde você estava esse tempo todo?

- Longa história... Mas eu voltei.

- Você está machucada, Bella... O que aconteceu?

- Eu estou bem...

- Mas esses arranhões...

- Jake, por que você não leva Bella para casa? - Billy sugeriu percebendo o desconforto de Bella para não responder as perguntas do filho. - Lá vocês podem conversar melhor depois que ela descansar, comer algo. Eu ligo para avisar que você não poderá ir a reunião hoje.

- Boa ideia. - Jake concordou soltando a morena e Bella sentiu um estranho alívio por não estar mais sendo tocada por mãos que não pertenciam a _ele_.

- Pode ir com o carro. - o senhor Basco acrescentou jogando a chave para Jacob. - Eu peço para sua mãe vir me pegar quando a oficina fechar.

- _Valeu_, pai. Vamos?

A morena assentiu e novamente o toque de Jacob estavam em sua pele enquanto ele segurava sua mão e a conduzia para fora da oficina, em direção ao carro estacionado do outro lado da rua. Não queria que Jacob e ela andassem de mãos dadas como nos velhos tempos; era traição demais para aguentar sem que as lágrimas denunciassem que algo estava muito errado no que eles costumavam ter. Claro que estava errado! Por vários meses ela simplesmente esqueceu que tinha um namorado nos Estados Unidos e se envolveu com um homem só por diversão, mas, pior que isso, se entregou mais que carnalmente a ele. Bella amava Edward quando deveria odiá-lo por tudo que passou enquanto estiveram juntos. Não conseguia sentir rancor pelo homem que a fez esquecer nos momentos que estavam juntos o inferno que vivia na fazenda. Agora, como simplesmente dizer a Jacob que amava outro?

Pensou em forma de dizer ao "namorado" que não dava mais para continuar com aquele relacionamento durante o caminho para a casa de Jacob. Já ele respeitou seu silêncio, pois achava que a morena estava cansada e era melhor deixá-la descansar um pouco antes da grande conversa que precisavam ter. Jacob precisava de respostas para solucionar o mistério de seu sumiço e Bella teria que dá-las, não importa se fossem machucar ou não quem tanto a amava apesar de tudo. Jacob estava pronto para seguir em frente quando o desaparecimento de Bella fez aniversário, mas justamente naquela época ela resolveu reaparecer. Seria um sinal de que Bella era a mulher de sua vida, porém infelizmente, ela também era a mulher da vida de outro homem. No mesmo silêncio que eles permaneceram no carro, eles entraram na casa que Bella conhecia bem.

- Você quer comer algo? - Jacob perguntou deixando a chave do carro pendurada perto do armário de casacos e Bella suspirou relembrando as vezes que o assistiu fazer aquilo.

- Eu só quero tomar um banho e dormir um pouco, se estiver tudo bem.

- Sem problemas. Tem toalha no armário do banheiro e pelo jeito você trouxe roupa com você... - ele comentou indicando a bolsa que Bella não soltou desde que pisara em solo americano.

- Obrigada... - Bella murmurou dando um sorriso que transparecia seu cansaço mental e físico.

As memórias gritavam em cada centímetro do quarto de Jacob e nada tinha mudado desde a última vez que Bella esteve ali. O mesmo armário com adesivos velhos, a cama de casal com o lençol bagunçado, a coleção de bonés penduradas no cabideiro, as fotos sobre a cômoda, tudo como ela deixou. E agora, mais do que nunca, ela queria se sentir em casa dentro daquele quarto, no entanto não conseguia. Algo a deixava presa ao passado mais recente em sua vida, a outro quarto com aspectos masculinos e a outra cama confortável. Se continuasse observando mais ao seu redor, Bella não aguentaria por muito tempo e desabaria antes da hora. Por isso entrou no banheiro e se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro o mais rápido que conseguiu. Um banho apenas para lavar de vez qualquer resquício da Colômbia de sua pele.

Suas poucas peças de roupa que tinha enfiado na sacola estavam amassadas, mas eram as únicas que ela tinha no momento. Ainda não sabia o que aconteceu com sua antiga casa, se a polícia tinha interditado ou se os vagabundos de San Ysidro haviam invadido-a. Iria obter essas respostas em poucos minutos. Vestiu o primeiro vestido que encontrou e deixou a bolsa sobre a cama de Jacob mesmo que aquilo a deixasse desconfortável.

Jacob estava esperando algo esquentar no micro-ondas quando Bella o encontrou na cozinha. A casa estava vazia, o que era normal para os Basco já que Jacob e o pai ficavam o dia inteiro na oficina enquanto a senhora Basco resolvia assuntos administrativos da mesma e cuidava do neto de 3 anos, filho da irmã mais velha de Jacob que trabalhava até tarde em uma empresa de cosméticos. Era melhor que ninguém estivesse em casa enquanto eles conversavam e assim, a morena sentou em uma das cadeiras disponíveis da pequena mesa de jantar.

- O que você está fazendo?

Ela perguntou pegando Jacob de surpresa.

- Esquentando um pouco de café. - Ele respondeu quando o micro-ondas apitou.

- Você não perdeu essa mania de esquentar café aí, não é?

- Muita coisa continua a mesma por aqui. Já você...

- Eu estou diferente?

- Eu ainda não sei. Mas você desapareceu por 1 ano, Bella. Eu te procurei por todos os lados e ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido com você depois daquela noite que eu acordei com um barulho estranho e quando olhei pela janela de seu quarto, um carro saia em disparada pela rua. Depois disso... Eu te procurei e não te achei. Eu passei esse ano esperando que você surgisse ou, sei lá, alguém dissesse que você estava morta. Nada, nenhuma notícia. Onde você estava?

- Colômbia.

Bella murmurou a resposta sentindo o nó apertando na garganta. _Não insista no assunto, por favor..._

- Colômbia? Que _porra_ você estava fazendo lá?

Bella explicou sobre os homens sequestrando Charlie naquela noite em que ela adormecera nos braços de Jacob e foi parar em outro país. Contou sobre a dívida, sobre o tráfico de cocaína, sobre a verdadeira profissão do pai. Falou de Carlisle, do ódio que sentia daquele homem, de sua brilhante ideia de fazer Bella pagar pelo pai. Conforme falava sobre os meses na fazenda, Bella revivia cada cena na mente queimando com o frescor delas, e as lágrimas permaneciam presas em seus olhos. Até começar a falar sobre as torturas que sofreu por ser filha de um inimigo dos Cullen e dos Bardem, seu rosto não emitia nenhum tipo de emoção mais intensa, mas bastou chegar à morte de Charlie para que sua voz fosse interrompida pelo soluço e Jacob pousasse a mão sobre sua perna para confortá-la.

- E como você conseguiu voltar? Você fugiu?

- Mais ou menos. - Bella respondeu limpando as lágrimas. - Eu tive ajuda para sair de lá e me livrar de vez daquelas pessoas.

- Eu nunca iria imaginar que Charlie fosse um traficante internacional dessa importância. Ele roubou essa grana todo e mesmo assim você era obrigada a trabalhar quase 12h por dia pra sobreviver.

- Ele pagou por tudo que me fez.

- E você também pagou pelas _merdas_ que ele fez! Seu próprio pai te deixou naquele lugar horrível e te fez sofrer esses absurdos.

- Charlie já está morto, Jake. Ele não vai mais infernizar minha vida e agora eu finalmente posso seguir em frente.

A irritação era notória no tom de voz da morena e Jacob se sentiu péssimo por estar fazendo-a reviver as torturas que sofreu nas mãos das pessoas que odiavam Charlie. Arrastou a cadeira para mais próximo e a abraçou, sentindo Bella meio inerte em seus braços. A escutou suspirar e segurou seu rosto perto do dele, analisando mais uma vez seus traços. Em sua frente não estava a Bella que ele conheceu há dois anos em uma festa de amigos em comum. Era uma mulher diferente, muito mais _dura_ por causa das pancadas que levou, e para saber se ainda havia algum resquício de _sua _Bella, ele a beijou...

**.**

**Thinking of You - Katy Perry **

**.**

_Não..._

_Meu coração tinha ficado em outro país nas mãos de outro homem. O homem que me fez fugir como uma condenada o mais rápido possível só para não precisar encarar a dor de saber que ele tirou de mim a única coisa que ainda restava de uma família. Mesmo Charlie merecendo após me ter feito passar por tanto sofrimento para pagar por suas burrices, Edward não tinha o direito de acertar as contas em meu nome. Ele tinha matado meu pai, o homem que apesar de tudo, tinha me criado e me feito ser o que eu era hoje. _

_Mas eu não conseguia sentir raiva por ele ter feito aquilo. Eu sentia ódio de mim por acreditar rapidamente que ele fez aquilo, ter jogado por alto a confiança que deveria existir entre nós dois. Mas, e se ele tinha realmente feito aquilo por amor? Sua prova de amor tinha saído pela culatra porque agora eu estava de volta ao meu país natal para tentar esquecer que algum dia eu pisei os pés na Colômbia e deixei que um traficante dominasse a área completa de meu coração como se domina uma plantação; com pulso firme, com certeza do que queria, devastando qualquer fraqueza que pudesse destruir o que ele queria. _

_A raiva que crescia e pulsava em meu peito vinha da falta de a confiança que eu senti nele quando soube o que realmente tinha acontecido. Vinha do fato de que ele não cumpriu a promessa de me fazer feliz acima de tudo e foi o causador das lágrimas que rolaram em meu rosto enquanto aquela mulher mesquinha me dava informações suficiente para acreditar e culpá-lo. As palavras sobre como meu pai tinha morrido e pagado nossa dívida deveriam vir dos lábios de Edward. Ele deveria me consolar, dizer que assim era melhor, não implorar para que eu o escutasse e soube da verdade._

_Não havia nenhuma verdade além da que Alice me contou; Edward tinha matado Charlie nas minhas costas. _

_Os lábios sobre os meus não tinham o sabor de nicotina impregnada na saliva e isso me fez grunhir de frustração. Eu queria o sabor de volta, queria sentir toda minha boca ser dominada por lábios inebriantes só por existirem e pertencerem a um homem. Não queria um beijo lento e amoroso explorando minha língua com saudade. Queria sentir duas mãos calejadas segurando minha face para que eu não fugisse por causa de uma discussão boba que nós sempre tínhamos e escutar que eu era estourada demais._

_A lembrança de todos os momentos ao lado de Edward me fez sorrir sem controle ainda contra os lábios de Jacob e ele afastou nossas bocas sem entender por que eu estava tão feliz. Há dez minutos eu estava com um olhar triste que justifiquei como cansaço após uma longa viagem e chorava relembrando meus dias em Medellín, mas ele agora me fitava com curiosidade e não entendia o motivo que me levou a retrair os lábios em uma linha séria novamente..._

- O que foi? - ele perguntou com a voz rouca e o sotaque americano perfeito.

Bella desejou um sotaque colombiano arrastado acompanhado por um sorriso torto de dentes impossivelmente brancos com tantos anos de tabagismo. O que ela ganhou foi o olhar preocupado de seu passado amoroso que deveria fazê-la feliz por tê-lo de volta, mas a machucava, quase a fazia sangrar.

- _No es nada_. - respondeu abaixando os olhos e mal percebendo que falava em espanhol com ele.

- Você passou tanto tempo lá que está falando espanhol sem perceber, não é? - sua pergunta veio em tom de brincadeira, mas ainda assim eu não consegui sorrir. - O que está acontecendo, Bella? Por que você ainda está preocupada?

- Eu não consigo, Jake...

- O que? Não consegue o que?

- Mentir pra você, pra mim. Eu não fui 100% sincera sobre o que aconteceu na Colômbia.

Jake se afastou de Bella como se já imaginasse o que ela iria dizer. Bella respirou fundo com os olhos fechados e ao abri-los, as lágrimas vieram antes das palavras.

- Eu não te amo mais, Jake. Eu tentei permanecer fiel a você enquanto estava lá, mas... Ele... Eu não consegui controlar o que estava sentindo e me apaixonei por ele.

- Ele quem, Bella?

- Edward. Filho de Carlisle.

- Você se apaixonou pela filho do homem que te escravizou esse tempo todo? - o absurdo daquela frase fazia sentido para todos, menos para Bella. Agora não parecia tão absurdo assim ela ter se apaixonado pelo "inimigo".

- Edward estava comigo esse tempo todo, me ajudou diversas vezes quando minha vida estava um inferno...

- Te ajudou como? Matando Charlie?

- Isso foi justamente o que nos afastou. Por isso eu voltei; eu não suportava a ideia de Edward ser o primeiro suspeito da morte de Charlie.

- Por isso você voltou? Não foi por que você tinha pessoas preocupadas com você aqui? Muito bom saber isso!

- Não é bem assim como você está dizendo...

- Como é então? Explique! Porque eu não estou conseguindo entender como você foi burra dessa forma.

Ele gritava verdades e Bella não conseguia sentir nada além de culpa por tudo que fez a Jacob enquanto estava na Colômbia. Foi muita idiotice de sua parte se envolver com Edward, deixar que ele a envolvesse também e chegassem a aquela situação em que o amava, mas não podia ser dele. Durante os dois dias de paz que tiveram entre assumir o que sentiam e Carlisle morrer, Bella pôde ser feliz com quem seu coração tinha escolhido, contudo, agora estava de volta a realidade e a sua frente havia uma pessoa que não merecia ter o coração quebrado porque ela foi inconsequente.

- Jake...

Bella deu um passo em sua direção, mas Jacob se afastou dela com uma expressão de nojo. Não era para menos. Durante o ano em que virou noites preocupado com ela, a morena estava se divertindo com outro homem sem pensar nas consequencias.

- Eu queria entender por que você fez isso, mas simplesmente não dá. Não há explicação.

- Realmente não existe, só que se ponha em meu lugar, Jake. Eu estava assustada, sozinha, num lugar que todo mundo queria minha cabeça e Edward... estava lá. Não faz sentido pra você, mas faz pra mim...

- E você nunca pensou que uma hora esse conto de fadas fosse acabar?

- Conto de fadas? Você acha que eu estava me divertindo esse tempo todo?

- E não estava?

- Diversão foi a última coisa que eu tive por lá, Jacob.

- É mesmo? Então você ama esse tal de Edward simplesmente porque ele te _comia_ direito? Porque pra uma vagabunda, é só isso que basta!

Por mais que ele estivesse a ofendendo e lhe faltando respeito, Bella nada disse a aquela acusação. Jacob tinha o direito de estar com raiva dela, de xingá-la, até mesmo que dar um tapa na face da morena para que ela sentisse um pouco mais de dor, como a que ele estava sentindo ao notar o peso da traição.

- Eu pensei que quando você voltasse, tudo fosse voltar ao normal. Mas não dá pra olhar pra sua _cara_ sem sentir nojo do que você fez. Vá embora, Bella. Por favor.

- Embora? Para onde?

- Eu não sei.

- Eu não tenho aonde ficar, Jake. Minha casa...

- Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de sair abrindo as pernas para o primeiro homem com tesão em você!

- Jake, por favor...

- Saia da _porra_ da minha casa agora!

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Os dois olharam para a entrada da cozinha e viram Leah que assistia a aquela cena sem entender nada. Até onde soube, Bella estava de volta depois de um ano desaparecida, mas ao invés de encontrar o irmão feliz com o retorno da namorada, havia gritaria, lágrimas e muitos palavrões. Jacob esfregou a mão direita no rosto bufando de cansaço e Bella passou as costas da mão para enxugar as lágrimas que ainda caíam.

- Bella. Jake. - ela insistiu quando nenhum dos dois disse nada.

- Eu vou devolver o carro para meu pai. - Jacob murmurou passando pelas duas e batendo a porta com força.

- Você voltou... - Leah disse abraçando a morena com saudade.

Elas se tornaram amigas quando Bella começou a namorar Jacob, mas agora Bella já não sabia se os Basco iriam continuar a considerando da família quando soubesse o que ela fez enquanto estava fora.

- O que aconteceu, garota?

- É complicado, Leah.

- Tão complicado assim que nem meu irmãozinho compreensivo conseguiu entender?

- Isso é outra história.

- Então... o que você pretende fazer, Bella? Afinal, Jake deixou bem claro que não te quer mais por aqui...

- Eu não sei... Eu não tenho nada além de minhas roupas e um passaporte falsificado.

- Bem, a parte da moradia, pelo menos, não é problema. Você pode ficar comigo enquanto resolve os outros problemas. O mais importante é que você voltou, Bella. E está bem.

Uma parte daquela frase era verdadeira; o importante era que Bella estava de volta aos Estados Unidos, embora ela estivesse longe de _estar bem_. A cada segundo de volta àquela realidade, a morena começava a ter certeza de que cometera um erro ainda maior, porém, um erro sem volta. Só lhe restava aceitar que, de Edward, só ficaram as lembranças.

.

.

* * *

Vamos brincar de "Review = preview"? Mas as primeiras 10 leitoras a deixar review que vão ganhar! VALENDO!


	34. Capítulo XXXIII

_Setembro _

O quarto cheirava a cigarro velho e suor. Há alguns dias as janelas não eram abertas e nenhuma lufada de vento arejava o ar com aqueles aromas desagradáveis. Edward estava de costas para a porta quando Jasper a abriu e lançou um olhar sem vida para o irmão se aproximando. Ao chegar perto de onde ele estava, Jasper notou a garrafa de vodka vagabunda já vazia aos pés descalços de Edward e o cigarro pela metade que ele levou aos lábios e tragou como se sua vida dependesse aquilo. E dependia, afinal, sem o relaxamento da nicotina, Edward já teria pirado.

Outra coisa que chamou a atenção de Jasper foi o curativo velho no braço esquerdo, sujo de sangue e o esparadrapo solto de tanto tempo que já estava ali.

- Isso vai infeccionar... - Jasper comentou apontando para o curativo.

- Foda-se. - Edward retrucou curto e grosso, dando outra tragada no cigarro.

- Que _merda_ você pretende fazer, Edward? Se trancar nesse quarto e beber toda a saudade que você sente de Bella?

- E daí?

- E daí? Você tem uma _porra_ de negócio para comandar! Uma mãe pra cuidar! Aceite que Bella foi embora, _cara!_

Sem muito esforço, Edward levantou jogando o cigarro no chão e fechou os dedos para socar o irmão, no entanto Jasper conseguiu prever a agressão e segurou o punho antes que atingisse seu queixo ou qualquer parte de seu rosto. Edward não conseguia colocar muita força na tentativa de agressão, até porque, estava cansado, ligeiramente bêbado, ferido e com dor. Mas ainda assim ele tentou se desvencilhar do irmão, Jasper apertando sua mão ao redor do punho cerrado de Edward para segurá-lo.

- Nunca mais repita isso. - Edward disse entre os dentes, apertando os dedos para controlar a vontade de socar o irmão. - Nunca. Mais.

- Mas você tem que aceitar; Bella foi embora e você não pode fazer nada sobre isso. A _merda_ já está feita.

A _merda_ realmente estava feita e era isso que destruía Edward. Porque ele estava de mãos atadas, Bella não acreditava mais nele e estava longe, muito longe. Estava ao seu alcance se ele pegasse um avião e fosse até San Diego, mas faltava forças para o moreno correr atrás do prejuízo. Mulheres estavam acostumadas a se entregar e _cair_ quando suas expectativas não eram correspondidas, porém para um homem que teve seu coração protegido para justamente não ocorrer essa "queda", quando caía era para se machucar de verdade. E a dor que Edward sentia foi transmitida quando ele não aguentou o peso da verdade que Jasper lhe disse e desabou no chão com o punho contra o piso de madeira. Foi então que Jasper escutou os soluços invadirem o quarto.

- Você... está chorando? - ele perguntou sem acreditar na cena aos seus pés.

Edward não respondeu. Não por vergonha, mas por angústia de colocar pra fora lágrimas acumuladas a dias. Seu pai morto, sua mãe perdida sem o companheiro de anos, a mulher que ele amava o deixando com o coração na mão, tudo isso era motivo para o moreno deixar que o rosto ficasse molhado e seu peito comprimisse até que ele sentisse mais cansaço do que antes. Foram alguns minutos em que Edward ficou naquela posição e o irmão o zelando em silêncio, as mãos ao lado do próprio corpo sem saber como agir. Nunca viu Edward derramar uma lágrima por qualquer coisa, muito menos por causa de mulher, então não sabia se o abraçava, o deixava sozinho, o que fazia para confortá-lo de alguma maneira. Apenas esperou que ele se calasse outra vez e ficasse de pé enquanto passava as costas da mão para limpar as últimas lágrimas.

Mas ao invés de pedir desculpas pela cena, ou exigir que Jasper não contasse a ninguém o que presenciou, Edward deu as costas para o irmão e entrou no banheiro. Quando retornou ao quarto, vestia uma camisa qualquer e se dirigiu até a gaveta do criado-mudo, retirando a arma que estava esperando ser usada - sua Glock 380 Cromada. Ao ver o irmão verificando a carga da pistola, Jasper segurou seu braço para impedi-lo de cometer mais alguma loucura.

- O que você pretende fazer?

- Acertar algumas contas. - Edward respondeu seco, se livrando de Jasper com facilidade.

O assistindo deixar o quarto, Jasper deu um suspiro de cansaço e aceitou que mais sangue seria derramado em nome da paz que jamais chegaria à aquela família. Uma nova era começava com a morte de Carlisle e pelo jeito que Edward era conhecido, seria uma das mais violentas e sangrentas. Só restava esperar para saber como ele iria lidar com a dor de perder Bella no meio daquela confusão toda. Jasper teve uma prévia do comportamento de Edward nos próximos meses...

Carrera conseguia ser uma região particulamente perigosa em uma cidade já rodeada de perigos e depois que escurecia; apenas os piores elementos continuavam nas ruas sujas. Prostitutas que cobravam 20 pesos colombianos por um programa, viciados, traficantes de quinta categoria, estupradores e _batedores de carteira_. Eram esses tipos que estavam nas esquinas escuras quando Edward entrou na rua escolhida; Calle 96. A casa era como Paolo explicou - fachada com tinta verde descascando, uma janela quebrada - e seus passos em direção a porta eram silenciados pelo solado de borracha de seu tênis. Melhor assim. Ele não queria que descobrissem sua chegada e estragasse toda a "diversão".

Ao seu lado estava um dos capangas mais fiés que Edward conhecia. Paolo trabalhou com Carlisle desde o começo, há quase 30 anos, e mesmo após a queda do patrão, ele permaneceu ao lado da família Cullen em todos os momentos. O que Edward não imaginava era que o capanga aceitou prontamente ajudar o homem que viu crescer por motivos mais emocionais do que racionais. Seguir os passos do patrão Edward tinha outro significado para o homem de traços desgastados. Era ajudar quem ele sempre acreditou ser o fruto de um caso antigo de amor, e por isso Paolo tinha sua pistola empunhada e cuidava da retarguarda.

O suor que desceu por sua nuca era frio como seu sangue quando o moreno deu duas batidas na porta e esperou com a pistola engatilhada na mão direita, fazendo sinal para Paolo se esconder. O garoto de poucos mais de 15 anos que abriu a porta foi presenteado com um tiro no meio da testa antes mesmo que ele conseguisse ver quem chegava. Edward chutou seu corpo do caminho ao entrar na casa acompanhado do capanga e os olhos vasculhando todos os cantos a procurar dos outros habitantes do local. O tiro chamou a atenção dos outros homens na casa e Edward e Paolo trabalharam em sincronia; _bang-bang_, _bang-bang_, dois tiros certeiros de cada um, dois homens no chão. Quem surgisse em sua frente seria eliminado sem piedade, pois o moreno tinha uma missão e só sairia daquela casa com ela cumprida. Quando o último homem surgiu pela porta do quarto, eles se olharam por longos minutos antes de qualquer um deles dissesse algo. Foi Javier que deu o primeiro passo, apontando sua arma para o sobrinho enquanto duas estavam em sua direção.

- Estava esperando ansioso nosso encontro, Edward.

- Idem, _tio_.

- Então, qual será a desculpa? A morte de seu _padre_? Ou uma certa _putana_ que Alice fez questão de comentar?

O dedo no gatilho estremeceu para disparar o tiro quando o moreno escutou a referência a Bella, no entanto, ele precisava ter um pouco mais de controle para não estragar tudo. Logo atrás, escutava Paolo respirando pesadamente e sabia que caso algo desse errado, o companheiro terminaria o serviço como fez questão de garantir ao patrão.

- Você sabe muito bem porque eu estou aqui. - foi o que Edward conseguiu dizer.

- Um tanto covarde de sua parte matar meus capangas e me colocar na linha de fogo de duas armas.

- Você quer falar sobre caráter? Então vamos falar sobre como você matou meu pai e desapareceu na calada da noite como um rato imundo que você é. Não encarou as consequências como um homem de verdade.

- Então vamos falar sobre como seu pai ofereceu sua querida mamãe para morrer no lugar dele. Isso sim é caráter, não é?

- Não vim aqui para ter uma lição sobre caráter. Vim te matar e assumir o que é meu por direito.

- Mate, então. Ou seja como seu pai, que me jurou de morte diversas vezes e o que conseguiu foi matar quem eu amava.

- Há uma diferença entre meu pai e eu.

- Qual, _Eduardito_?

- Eu falo menos e faço mais. Sempre.

Antes que Javier prevesse o tiro de Edward e atirasse antes, Paolo fez uma escolha arriscada. Deu um tiro no pé do homem em sua frente e o distraiu da arma de Edward ainda em sua direção, e assim a bala que o moreno tinha poupado encontrou o destino final; a testa de Javier. A pontaria infalível de Edward fez o tiro ser certeiro como ele desejou, o corpo pesado do homem em sua frente caindo com um baque alto.

Javier morreu com os olhos abertos e Edward não os fechou quando se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo do tio, assistindo com calma a poça de sangue surgir sob a cabeça do morto. Ali estava o sucessor por direito do "trono" do tráfico, e agora uma nova era começava em Medellín; outro Cullen estava no comando.

- Foi bom fazer negócios com você, _tio._

_Janeiro_

Seu turno deveria terminar às 20h, mas Bella foi obrigada a ficar para o fechamento do bar já que precisava do dinheiro extra. Os últimos meses tinham sido os mais cansativos possíveis, com turnos dobrados para conseguir juntar o máximo de _grana_ e voltar a viver de maneira digna. Precisava sair da casa de Leah mesmo que a ex-cunhada insistisse que ela poderia ficar o tempo que fosse necessário, embora Bella quissesse seu próprio apartamento, recomeçar de vez a vida em San Diego e deixar todos os problemas no passado. Enquanto dias melhores não chegavam, ela continuava limpado mesas e servindo cerveja gelada no Hooters.

Conseguir seu antigo emprego não foi tão difícil. Bella explicou o que tinha acontecido e as marcas recentes em seu corpo validavam todas as torturas que ela confessou ter sofrido enquanto foi sequestrada e mantida na Colômbia. Cory ainda era gerente do Hooters que ela trabalhou por dois anos antes de desaparecer e conhecia Bella o suficiente para lhe dar uma nova chance, ajudando assim a morena a conseguir um dia após o outro a organizar tudo. Primeiro foram seus documentos, sua conta bancária, muitas idas a delegacia e conversas com um advogado para ajudá-la a reaver sua antiga casa - nas mãos da justiça californiana quando seu desaparecimento foi registrado na polícia - e agora ela esperava os próximos passos. Talvez voltasse a estudar e concluiria a faculdade de Filosofia. Não sabia, ainda havia muito a ser resolvido.

Enquanto isso, Bella apoiava o queixo na mão e esperava atrás do balcão por algum cliente novo. Por ser uma terça-feira, o bar não estava tão cheio e sua área do salão em que atenderia as mesas estava parcialmente vazia. Apenas um casal conversando e isso chamou sua atenção durante parte da noite. O homem era mais velho que a garota, talvez passasse dos 30 anos enquanto ela não tinha mais que 21, mas ainda assim agiam como adolescentes apaixonados. O começo do relacionamento, Bella pensou assistindo a garota afundava uma batata frita no molho e colocava na boca do homem. Um pouco do molho sujou o queijo dele e prontamente ela limpou com o polegar, lambendo em seguida com um sorriso de diversão e recebendo um beijo rápido. O coração da morena apertava cada vez que eles tocavam um ao outro, que demonstravam como se amavam. Ela sentia falta de alguém para beijar os lábios, para recostar a cabeça no peito e se sentir segura. Sentia falta de beijá-lo, de estar em seus braços e saber que nada poderia atingi-la enquanto estivessem juntos. Agora, estavam separados e ela sabia que estava vulnerável sem sua melhor proteção. Seus suspiros e olhar perdido chamaram a atenção de sua colega de Hooters e a clássica americana loira de seios grandes parou ao lado de Bella.

- Saudade de alguém? - Annie perguntou observando a expressão de angústia da colega.

- Infelizmente, sim... - Bella confessou ajeitado a postura e virando de costas para o balcão com os braços cruzados. - Pior sensação do mundo.

- Sabe qual a parte boa da saudade? Que um dia ela passa.

- Essa não vai passar...

- Não fique assim, Bella. Você é tão legal e bonita, não merece ficar sofrendo dessa forma. Ânimo!

- Obrigada... - ela sorriu sem vontade para a loira sempre gentil.

- Agora, vá atender que chegou cliente em sua área do salão.

Bella olhou por cima do ombro e viu um grupo de quatro amigas seguindo a recepcionista do bar até um das mesas com sofá. Pegou 4 cardápios guardados sob o balcão e vestiu um sorriso simpático se aproximando as mulheres bastante animadas e tagarelas, fazendo uma abordagem que não intimidava e muito menos causava antipatia, já que o público feminino costumava não ficar muito feliz na presença das garçonetes do Hooters vestindo roupas que valorizavam seus corpos e atraiam os olhos dos homens.

- Olá, bem-vindas ao Hooters San Diego. Eu sou Bella e irei servir você hoje a noite. - a morena disse entregando os cardápios para as mulheres. - Já conhecem nosso cardápio?

- Já. Praticamente passamos nossos anos de faculdade comendo no Hooters de Denver. - uma delas respondeu e Bella sorriu ainda mais como mandava o _script_.

- Então, posso trazer uma porção de _Lots-A-Tots_ para começar?

- E 4 _mugs_ de cerveja.

- Certo. Já volto.

Anotado os pedidos, Bella comandou para o cozinheiro a porção de batatas empanadas e foi para a máquina de cerveja encher as 4 canecas de 500ml como já estava acostumada. Em certas noites, _tirava_ tanta cerveja que a prática vinha com menos de 1 mês de trabalho e conseguia carregar todas as canecas daquela mesa com habilidade para voltar e servir o petisco. Mas quando estava chegando à mesa das mulheres, um homem vindo em sua direção chamou sua atenção e ela parou bruscamente quase tomando um banho de cerveja. Ele não disse nada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e sentou na mesa vazia mais próxima indicando que Bella fosse o encontrar.

- Bella? Olá!

Uma das clientes da mesa que ela estava atendendo acenou e só assim a morena voltou a realidade após o susto de ver Jasper entrando no bar. Vários motivos passaram em sua cabeça para que ele estivesse em San Diego querendo conversar com ela, e alguns desses motivos fizeram o coração de Bella revirar nervoso. O que tinha acontecido no período que ela e Edward estavam separados? Como ele estava? Bella até mesmo chegou a pensar que Jasper tinha viajado todas aquelas horas para contar que Edward tinha se envolvido em algum problema maior por causa do tráfico, ou pior, tivesse sido assassinado pelo tio. Ela precisava ter logo aquela maldita conversa com o colombiano e pediu para Annie cobrir sua mesa por alguns minutos enquanto resolvia um problema.

Jasper parecia cansado, mas sorriu quando Bella sentou na cadeira em sua frente e mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir que sua boca falasse antes que sua mente processasse qualquer informação.

- Olá, _chica_. - foi o que ele disse para iniciar a conversa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Jasper?

- Eu queria te ver.

- Você veio para San Diego só para me ver?

- Sim. Não foi tão difícil assim achar o Hooters que você trabalha. Tenho boa memória e lembro sobre você me contando que trabalhava nesse bar desse lado da cidade...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Bella o interrompeu não querendo saber como ele a descobriu.

- Várias, na verdade. Desde que você voltou, todos os dias têm sido bastante movimentados na fazenda e é justamente sobre isso que eu vim falar com você.

- Rose e o bebê... Ela está bem?

- Estão ótimos. _Madre_ foi morar com Rose e Emmett em Portugal, era melhor. Tirá-la do lugar que mais lembrava _padre_ ajudou a recuperá-la aos poucos do choque, e Rose também precisava de ajuda nos primeiros meses de Luiz.

- Ela teve um menino? Isso é... legal. E Hermita?

- Continua trabalhando na cozinha mesmo que eu insista que ela se aposente. Mas ela diz que não se importa em cozinhar para Edward enquanto tiver disposição.

A menção do nome do moreno pela primeira vez na conversa fez o que restava do coração de Bella virar um pequeno amontoado de pedaços, tamanho foi o aperto que ela sentiu em seu músculo cárdiaco. Ver Jasper já havia sido doloroso, escutar o nome do homem que habitava seu pensamento 24 horas de seu dia, então... A morena precisou respirar fundo para que seus olhos não desaguassem e ela estragasse de vez a carapuça de indiferença que se obrigou a vestir para não continuar sofrendo com a falta que Edward fazia.

- E.. como ele está? - a curiosidade foi maior que o controle da americana.

- Pra resumir; _fudido_. Meu _hermano_ está passando pela pior fase que eu já presenciei e é tudo sua culpa.

- Minha culpa? - Bella retrucou engasgando com a sinceridade do colombiano.

- Você o deixou sem mais nem menos, Bella. No meio de toda a confusão sobre quem iria comandar os negócios, quem sairia vivo para isso, você juntou suas roupas e pegou o primeiro vôo para longe de lá. E com a ajuda de Alice! Você tem noção de como isso machucou Edward?

- Ele matou meu pai, Jasper. Você tem de como isso _me_ machucou?

- Corta essa, Bella! Você realmente quer me convencer de que acredita nessa mentira? Alice armou aquilo tudo! Ela mandou alguém matar Charlie para você acreditar que foi Edward e separar vocês. O que conseguiu, no final das contas. Mas antes que você comece a perguntar "como" e "por que", eu só quero te pedir uma coisa; volte para a Colômbia.

- Voltar?

- Aceite que você fez uma escolha errada e volte para salvar meu irmão dele mesmo.

- Espera um pouco, Jasper. - ela pediu levantando a mão para impedi-lo de falar e criando uma linha de raciocínio naquela conversa. - Eu sei que minha decisão de deixar a Colômbia antes de escutar o que realmente tinha acontecido foi precipitada, mas eu estava confusa, perdida, tinha acabado de perder o meu pai e não queria mais arriscar meu pescoço naquele jogo de poder que sua família vive.

- Não existe mais jogo de poder. Tio Javier estar morto e Edward assumiu o controle da fazenda. E Alice finalmente foi impedida de viver em sociedade.

- Como assim?

- Eu internei Alice em uma clínica psiquiátrica e ela passará um bom tempo por lá.

Ela não avaliou aquela informação por muito tempo ao afirmar - Mesmo assim, ela continua viva e a primeira coisa que irá fazer ao sair dessa clínica é me matar. Não é tão fácil assim largar tudo e voltar para aquela vida de eterno medo...

- Eu prometo que dessa vez Alice estará fora do caminho de vocês. Eu não tenho mais nada a ver com os negócios de Edward, nem mesmo vivo mais na fazenda, e se Alice sair um dia da clínica psiquiátrica, será direto para um avião com destino a qualquer lugar inóspito no mundo. Longe de vocês, longe da _merda_ toda que ela causou.

- Eu quero acreditar em você, mas... Eu não sei, Jasper.

- Você sabe sim, Bella! Você ainda o ama? Porque se você ainda sente qualquer coisa por Edward, já sabe que sua escolha de fugir foi a mais estúpida.

Era uma pergunta que já tinha uma resposta na mente de Bella, no entanto dizer em voz alta que não deixou de amar Edward naqueles quatro meses que ficaram longe era assumir demais que estava desesperada e sem saber o que fazer.

- Não será difícil largar tudo e voltar para Colômbia se você não deixou de amá-lo, Bella. Edward precisa de você para conseguir ficar de pé novamente. Por fora, ele pode estar lidando muito bem com a pressão de ser o chefe daquilo tudo, mas várias noites eu já o vi voltar pra casa e ficar olhando para a porta do seu antigo quarto esperando você surgir do nada. É deprimente ver meu próprio irmão sofrer dessa forma e a única forma de ajuda-lo era vindo de implorar para você voltar.

- Não me peça isso, Jasper... Eu não posso largar minha vida aqui assim, do nada.

- Que vida? A de garçonete de um bar tématico?

- Eu nunca pertenci a aquele lugar! Medellín nunca foi minha casa, nunca me fez sentir que eu era bem-vinda e poderia ter uma vida traquila. Minha vida é aqui agora, longe daquele inferno.

- Tudo bem, você quer continuar aqui em San Diego, eu entendo. Mas você sabe que é só estalar os dedos que Edward larga aquela _merda_ toda lá e vem ficar com você. Aqui ou em qualquer lugar do mundo.

- Ele não pode largar tudo por minha causa, e eu não sei se aguentaria a pressão de ser a primeira dama do tráfico colombiano. Você precisa entender que minha vida é aqui e a dele é na Colômbia.

- Sua vida não é aqui. Sua vida é ao lado de Edward, sendo feliz, o fazendo feliz, seja como primeira dama do tráfico ou não. Vocês dois se amam e é estupidez não viver esse amor por causa de uma confusão que já foi resolvida. Alice não irá mais atormentar vocês e ninguém mais quer seu pescoço como pagamento. Pare de insistir nesse erro e volte!

A americana pensou que não poderia ficar mais confusa do que esteve nos meses que passaram, mas reencontrar Jasper e saber como Edward estava lidando com a separação - tão mal quanto ela - fez sua mente se perder de vez e várias possibilidades de futuro rodarem em sua cabeça. Queria voltar, mas não queria jogar tudo pra cima novamente. Precisava ser feliz com Edward, embora ao mesmo tempo, não sentia tanta segurança assim. Aquele era o momento para se organizar e colocar sua vida de volta ao eixo, contudo, Jasper apareceu e a arrastava de volta para a realidade que tentava negar; amava Edward, precisava voltar para a Colômbia.

- Então, você vai voltar? - Jasper perguntou após dar um tempo para a morena pensar.

- Jasper, eu não posso... Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Você sabe muito bem o que fazer, só está com medo.

- Claro! A louca da sua mulher tentou me matar duas vezes por causa dele.

- Pare de usar Alice como uma desculpa para você não voltar. Qual seu medo? Edward é louco por você como eu nunca vi por mulher alguma. Eu não vou falar mais nada, Bella. Me ligue caso você mude de idéia até amanhã, quando eu volto para Medellín.

Jasper empurrou um cartão com um nº de celular escrito à caneta e ficou de pé, Bella imitando seu movimento quando amassou o cartão na mão direita. Muitas vezes eles tiveram momentos calmos de conversas e Jasper aliviou um pouco a tensão do dia-a-dia de Bella, mas naquele dia eles se despediram apenas com um olhar e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Jasper de volta à Colômbia, Bella de volta a dias confusos sem saber o que fazer.

- Está tudo bem? - Annie perguntou quando a morena retornou ao balcão do bar.

- Está... - Bella mentiu forçando um sorriso. - Obrigada por atender minha mesa. Eu assumo agora.

Até bater o cartão e terminar o expediente, Bella não parava de pensar nas palavras de Jasper e em como não queria imaginar o sofrimento de Edward. Por mais que o colombiano fosse uma muralha em relação ao que sentia, era óbvio que ele não estava sofrendo apenas pela falta de Bella. Tinha perdido o pai pelas mãos do próprio tio, assumiu um cargo importante nos tráfico internacional e, no meio disso tudo, teve o coração rasgado pelas unhas afiadas da mulher que declarou amor. Era sofrimento demais e a americana sentiu culpa pela dor de Edward. Claro que ele não tinha matado Charlie, ela mesma já havia chegado a aquela conclusão, mas o que a prendia no país errado? Bella finalmente não viu um motivo...

Depois de quase 1 hora entre metrô, ônibus e alguns metros caminhando, ela chegou ao apartamento que dividia com Leah e Stuart, o filhinho de 2 anos da ex-cunhada. Mãe e filho estavam na pequena sala, Leah alimentando o bebê, e Bella riu quando viu as bochechas de Stuart sujas de papinha, depositando um beijo na cabeça ainda careca dele.

- Tem um pouco de sopa de tomate na geladeira, se você quiser. - Leah informou quando a morena entrou no quarto.

- Daqui a pouco eu como.

- Vai passar desenho que você e Stuart gostam... _Family Guy_, não é isso?

- Eu não vou poder assistir, Leah.

- Vai sair? - Leah retrucou estranhando, pois Bella ultimamente só vivia para o trabalho. - Não me diga que finalmente você arranjou um encontro?

- Mais ou menos...

A curiosidade ao escutar aquilo fez Leah carregar Stuart e correr para o quarto de Bella atrás de mais detalhes sobre esse "encontro", mas o que encontrou foi a ex-cunhada com uma mala sobre a cama e várias peças de roupas já dobradas dentro dela.

- Para onde você vai?

- Voltar. - Bella respondeu sorrindo pela primeira vez em relação a decisão que tinha tomado.

- Para a Colômbia? - Leah perguntou sem acreditar, pois sabia toda a história entre Bella e Edward. - O que te fez mudar de idéia assim?

- O irmão de Edward me procurou hoje pedindo para eu voltar, dizendo que Edward precisa de mim lá. Ele está sofrendo longe de mim, Leah. Dá pra acreditar nisso?

- E pelo jeito, você está feliz com isso, não é?

- Não estou feliz porque ele está sofrendo, e sim porque isso significa que ele me ama. E ele não matou Charlie, o que não me dá mais motivo para odiá-lo.

- Você nunca o odiou, Bella. Eu escutei várias vezes quando você ficou até tarde chorando arrependida por ter voltado para San Diego. Só você não enxergava que seu lugar não era aqui.

- Mas agora eu vou voltar. Pra ele.

- Você tem certeza do que está fazendo, Bella? Edward é, tipo, o Poderoso Chefão da máfia colombiana e você já sofreu tanto por causa disso.

- É loucura, eu sei, mas eu sou louca por ele. Eu não o vejo como Edward, o chefe do tráfico. Ele é o homem que me deixa louca com pouca coisa, que me fez feliz mesmo quando eu estava na lista negra de várias pessoas, e eu preciso voltar. Se eu continuar aqui, serei infeliz por saber que não pude viver minha história com ele quando tive a chance.

- O coração dá gente é muito idiota mesmo, não é? Vá se feliz com ele, então! Vocês merecem. Pena que Stuart vai perder a companheira de _Family Guy_.

Bella não deixou de sorrir ainda mais, pois agora ela estava experimentando ser feliz novamente. Agora ela podia mostrar os dentes sem um peso em seu coração, afinal, em algumas horas estaria vendo Edward outra vez, estaria em seus braços e escutando sua voz rasgando seu juízo quando a chamasse de _chica_. Beijou novamente a careca do bebê e dessa vez acrescentou ao pacote um beijo na bochecha da ex-cunhada.

- Obrigada por ter me ajudado, Leah.

- Eu vou estar aqui caso dê algo errado, mas eu espero que você seja feliz com ele.

- Eu vou ser. E venho visitar vocês.

- Com esse tal de Edward, por favor. Quero conhecer o homem que deixou Isabella Swan tão apaixonada assim.

"O _meu _homem", Bella pensou voltando a empacotar seus pertences que logo estariam habitando uma nova casa.

Não era tão cedo assim quando Edward desistiu de dormir e levantou da cama bagunçada, exatamente como sua vida estava ultimamente . Deixou as portas da varanda fechadas e acendeu um cigarro no caminho para o banheiro, não deixando de tragar nem mesmo quando fez xixi e se olhou no espelho. Seu estado era o mais lamentável possível com a barba grande, os olhos vermelhos e a pele seca. Notou o lábio inferior machucado e então lembrou da discussão que teve na noite anterior em um bar imundo por causa de uma partida de sinuca. Não foi por causa da aposta de 500 pesos colombianos que Edward socou o homem tão bêbado quanto ele. Foi pelo prazer de algo excitante estar acontecendo em sua vida, por ter adrenalina correndo em seu corpo e fazendo seu coração morto bater um pouco.

Nos últimos meses, era assim que ele se sentia; _morto_. Já que não havia mais motivo para viver, jogou para o alto o resto de bom-senso que ainda restava em sua mente e se tornou a pessoa mais inconsequente do mundo. Se lhe ofereciam uma bebida estranha em um bar mais estranho ainda? Ele bebia. Topava qualquer aposta, mesmo que se uma quantidade boa de dinheiro saísse de sua carteira. Queria um pouco de prazer? Tirava duas notas de vinte pesos do bolso e tinha alguma _putana_ chupando seu membro mesmo que no final não fosse a mesma sensação que _ela_ causava. Não pensava em como superar aquela fase difícil. Dificultava ainda mais sua vida ao desistir dela e tornava insuportável a convivência com outras pessoas. A única que ele ainda devia algum tipo de respeito era a cozinheira mais velha da fazenda.

Encontrar Hermita pela casa era relembrar tudo que Bella foi em sua vida. A mulher que o entendia, que era tão parecida, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente no jeito de encarar algumas situações. E doía reviver os momentos que eles foram felizes, então o moreno evitava frequentar as áreas que sabia que a encontraria. Só não conseguia se controlar quando chegava bêbado demais para ter algum tipo de controle e ficava horas sentado na escadinha atrás da cozinha, olhando para a porta do quarto que foi de Bella. Ali foi a última vez que eles estiveram juntos, quando a morena pediu que ele desaparecesse por ter matado seu pai e Edward jurou até mesmo de joelhos que ele não era culpado. Em vão, pois no dia seguinte ela tinha ido embora e Edward começou sua degradação.

Seus dias sempre começavam da mesma forma; uma xícara forte de café puro e sem açúcar, depois se trancava no escritório com a janela fechada e o ar-condicionado congelando o local. Muitos papeis para serem analisados, muitos telefonemas para responder e serem feito, o que ele já estava acostumado a fazer quando era o 2º da chefia do tráfico, mas dessa vez as decisões eram suas e de mais ninguém, assim como os erros. Isso o transformou em um homem muito mais frio e sanguinário do que costumava ser, não aceitando uma vírgula fora do lugar no saldo final, não deixando nem mesmo o responsável pelo erro se explicar. Errou, pagou. E muita vezes o pagamento era feito com a própria vida. Era isso o que Jasper quis dizer quando informou à Bella que Edward estava _fudido_.

Ninguém psicologicamente estável agiria tanto sem pensar nas consequências. Era como se cada atitude estúpida que o moreno tivesse fosse um grito desesperado para que alguém o ajudasse e trouxesse _sua chica_ de volta. Cada vez que ele bebia tanto que nem mesmo recordava como voltou para casa dirigindo, ele implorava para acordar e ter os fios selvagens enroscados em seus dedos quando ele a puxasse para um beijo de bom dia. Todas as _putanas_ que pensavam satisfazê-lo, não passavam de rascunhos do que uma verdadeira mulher era para Edward. Nenhuma era Bella, ninguém iria substituir o que ela o fazia sentir, e aos poucos ele se conformou que jamais a teria novamente. O que restava era viver a ilusão de achar que qualquer morena de corpo perfeito e andar provocativo fosse, por 1 segundo, a americana que invadiu sua vida graças a uma dívida.

Mas naquela manhã extremamente quente de verão, Edward resolveu que não iria logo para o escritório. Precisava respirar um pouco, verificar como a plantação estava e se os _raspachinos_ estavam trabalhando direito. Acendeu seu companheiro "nicotinado" e deixou que o sol secasse seus fios lavados com a última dose de shampoo de morango que restava no frasco. O cheiro que ela tinha nos cabelos e que Edward estupidamente necessitou sentir todas as noites, quando lavava o cabelo com aquele cosmético e delirava lembrando dela. Caminhava sem pressa, não se preocupava muito com horário. Pelo sol alto no céu, passava das 11 horas e logo os homens de mãos cheias de calo iriam deixar as enxadas para almoçar, dando um pouco de sossego ao chefe para fazer a inspeção.

Os homens e moleques nada disseram quando Edward passou pelo grupo já deixando a plantação. O segundo cigarro já estava no fim, mas ele decidiu dar um tempo até acender o terceiro e continuar _relaxando_. Seus dedos tocavam as folhas de superfície lisa enquanto passava por cada pé plantados nas fileiras enormes e o aroma que elas soltavam acordava um pouco mais o moreno. Edward nem mesmo sabia o que estava inspecionando, apenas gostava de ficar naquele local que estranhamente lhe passava paz, em silêncio, sentindo a brisa fresca do ar andino contrastar com o calor do sol sulamericano. As primeira gotas de suor já se formavam na nuca do moreno e ele coçou o cabelo continuando sua caminhada. Até que um arrepio irradiou por sua coluna e ele sentiu uma vontade estranha de olhar para trás, mas não porque achava que estava sendo seguido. Porque precisava ver quem chegava.

**Sale El Sol - Shakira **

Ela estava lá parada, um sorriso na face corada e o vento fazendo alguns fios de seu cabelo cobrir um pouco de seu rosto. Ainda assim, era ela e Edward de alguns passos para enxergar melhor o que provavelmente era mais uma de suas alucinações. Mas ela parecia tão real naquele vestido acinturado e pés descalços, exatamente como ele lembrava que a americana era. Foi a vez de Bella se aproximar e conforme seu rosto se tornava real, o coração de Edward voltava a viver, cada batida aumentando o volume com os passos mais próximos. Era ela. Bella estava de volta.

- Você... - o moreno murmurou quando um metro ou pouco mais separava os dois.

- Voltei. - Bella retrucou sorrindo. - Pra você.

- Não brinque com isso. Não desapareça como uma das milhares de alucinações que eu tive desde que você me deixou.

Havia desespero na voz do colombiano, porque ele ainda não acreditava que Bella realmente tinha voltado. Poderia ser algum tipo de truque de sua mente, ou ela poderia ter voltado apenas para pisar um pouco mais em seu coração. Nem mesmo o cheiro de morango exacerbado pelo calor invadindo seu nariz parecia confirmar que era real.

- Eu vim pra ficar.

A certeza de que ela era verdadeira veio quando Edward tocou o rosto da morena e sentiu sua pele quente, exatamente como era. Bella fechou os olhos e deixou um sorriso de satisfação se espalhar por seus lábios enquanto os dedos grossos deslizavam por sua pele regravando cada detalhe, fazendo-a ficar arrepiada e se aproximar ao máximo dele. Tão próxima que os dedos de Edward deslizaram para sua nuca e se enroscaram em seus fios, como tantas vezes ele desejou acordar com aquela sensação. O estímulo perfeito para ele acreditar e se afundar de vez na boca que lhe tirava o sono de saudade.

Eles estavam revivendo o dia em que deixaram o desejo falar mais alto entre os pés de coca, mas dessa vez havia uma grande diferença no que sentiam. Bella queria beijar o homem se agarrando ao seu corpo para se manter vivo, o amava e não tinha mais medo do que seu coração mandava. Edward tinha conseguido respirar em paz agora que a tempestade tinha passado e cada vez que sua língua encontrava a da americana, ele precisava controlar o sorriso querendo se formar em seus lábios contra os dela. Porque aquilo era felicidade, mesmo que só fosse durar um minuto e logo Bella evaporasse em mais um sonho. Por isso, ele fez o que seu desespero pediu; a fixou com mais firmeza contra seu corpo e praticamente a tirou do chão com o braço ao redor de sua cintura. Uma mão pequena o agarrou pela nuca e o arrepio em todo seu corpo só ajudava a tornar tudo muito mais real, especialmente quando ela olhou em seus olhos e respirou lentamente.

- Eu não estava aguentando de saudade de você. - Bella confessou ainda no colo do moreno.

- Eu _ainda_ não estou aguentando de saudade de você.

Sem que eles prestassem muito a atenção no mundo ao redor, seus pés os guiaram de volta à casa e ao segundo andar, Edward a imprensando contra a porta ao sentir o desejo por aquela mulher finalmente dominá-lo por completo. Queriam, necessitavam saber logo que agora eles podiam ficar juntos sem nada para atrapalhar. Não era mais um dos encontros clandestinos em que precisavam ter o maior cuidado para ninguém ouvir os dois juntos. Quem passasse pelo corredor naquele momento, certamente iria escutar os gemidos que Bella deixava escapar enquanto aos mãos de Edward arrancavam seu vestido e agarravam suas coxas até que ela estivesse deitada na cama de lençóis bagunçados.

O quarto cheirava a cigarro velho, mas isso não a desagradava. Era o cheiro da pele do colombiano como ela gostou de relembrar quando seu nariz passeou por seu pescoço e voltou com seus lábios em sua boca, as mãos nunca deixando a pele do outro.

A conexão também existia através do olhar, os tons diferentes de marrom mesclados conforme eles ficavam minutos olhando um para o outro e seus corpos escorrendo no atrito que os movimentos faziam. Suor emanava de seus poros, as bocas ficavam secas e logo eram hidratadas por um beijo desesperado porque o prazer era demais para guardar na garganta. Bella jogava a cabeça para trás e deixava o gemido quebrar o silêncio. Edward se deliciava com seu pescoço perfumado e fazia os dois se aproximarem ainda mais do ápice com a ferocidade com que possuía o corpo que era destinado a ser seu.

- _Call me "chica"_. - ela implorou desnorteada demais para dizer em apenas uma língua. - Eu preciso, Edward. _Please_...

- _Eres mi chica, Isabella. Solamente mia_. - ele obedeceu com a voz cortada pela força que todo seu corpo executava em cada estoca desesperada que dava. - _My fucking chica_.

Era felicidade demais para controlar o riso meio infantil que Bella deu e o beijou até quando aguento. Suas bocas ainda estavam conectadas quando ela sentiu seu corpo voltar de vez à Medellín ao ter o _prazer_ de ser dele novamente. Assim como Edward entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Bella e apertou sua mão até todo seu corpo estar relaxado. Novamente, olhos nos olhos, e dessa vez por muito mais tempo do que poderia ser possível. O moreno queria viver eternamente com a imagem do rosto rosado de prazer que Bella tinha naquele momento e sentindo seu coração bater contra o seu.

- Jasper tinha razão quando disse que você estava _fudido_. - Bella quebrou o silêncio ao brincar com sua barba tão grande como ele nunca tinha deixado. - Você parece cansado...

- Eu não quero levantar dessa cama, ir ao banheiro e quando voltar ter certeza de que isso não passou de uma ilusão. - ele confessou sentindo os olhos cansados, mas fazendo o possível para mantê-los abertos.

- Até quando você vai acreditar que eu sou um truque de sua mente?

- Eu quis morrer cada dia que passava longe de você, Bella. Pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver e poder te chamar de "chica".

- E por que você não foi atrás de mim nos Estados Unidos?

- Porque eu não queria viver novamente o pesadelo de ter perder caso você continuasse acreditando que eu matei Charlie, porque eu realmente não matei, foi aquela louca da Alice e...

- Não vamos falar sobre isso, por favor. Não quero estragar nosso reencontro falando sobre isso.

- Você realmente acredita em mim agora?

- Acredito.

- E nunca mais vai me deixar?

- Nunca mais.

- Promete?

- Claro que prometo. Eu te amo, _Eduardo_.

Demoraria alguns dias até Edward ter certeza de que não perderia Bella novamente. Durante a madrugada, quando ele acordava e encontrava o lugar ao seu lado vazio, ele se sentiria perdido até a morena retornar do banheiro ou da cozinha e trouxesse a paz de volta ao seu coração.

- Pensei que você tivesse ido embora... - ele confessaria a abraçando tão forte que Bella chegaria a sentir dor, mas jamais reclamaria.

- Eu jamais irei embora. - ela responderia achando extremamente fofo o jeito que ele não relaxava quando ela estava em qualquer lugar que não fosse seus braços.

Eles só pertenciam a um lugar; onde o outro estivesse. Não importava se em Medellín, San Diego ou outro país. Para se sentir sua _chica_, Bella precisava apenas encontrar qualquer parte do corpo de Edward ao alcance de seu toque e ter certeza. Exatamente como o efeito que a cocaína causava ao entrar na corrente sanguínea de seu usuário; um poder indescritível, que se espalhava por seu corpo e fazia seu coração acelerar. Era assim que eles se sentiam pelo simples fatos de estarem juntos. Finalmente.

**FIM**

* * *

**Cabou, gente! 3 anos se passaram desde que eu comecei a escrever essa fic e tanta coisa já aconteceu nesse meio tempo. Muitos hiatus aconteceram, mas eu nunca tive a intenção de abandonar a fic. E não abandonei. Demorou, mas cada capítulo saiu e chegamos ao fim. **

**Obrigada a todas as leitoras que ficaram até o final. Obrigada a Dani Scars que esteve comigo no começo e me ajudou muito com pesquisa e, principalmente, apoio. E obrigada a Line Lins que foi minha beta na reta final, me enchendo de idéias mirabolantes que eu nem quero compartilhar com vocês LOL**

**Brigada e até a próxima fic! **


End file.
